La Bella Y la Bestia
by Mizuho
Summary: Canción “Beauty and the Beast” de Celine Dion y Peabo Bryson la misma del animado de Disney.CAPITULO FINAL! reviews, onegai...
1. Default Chapter

No me acepta las marcas para los pensamientos, así se verán entre - - (osea,

--pensamiento.-)

Rin es una exitosa cirujana traumatóloga al igual que Kagome, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Kagome está casada con Inuyasha, es abogado y tienen un hijo, Satoshi, de 2 años de edad.

Sesshoumaru, es un magnate empresarial con el carácter de un iceberg o un volcán (siento pena por sus empleados). De buenas a primeras Sesshoumaru siente interés por la mejor amiga de su cuñada.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El y Ella

Una secretaria tiembla aterrada en la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. La voz de Sesshoumaru retumbaba por todo el lugar.

-Los felicito a todos, son una sarta de incompetentes! Le han costado a la empresa millones! Es que aún no comprenden que cuando YO diga salta, ustedes preguntan; QUÉ TAN ALTO?!! Los tres están despedidos! No quiero volver a ver sus caras aquí otra vez! JAMÁS!!! Aria, ya sabes qué hacer.

-S-sí, Sesshoumaru-sama...

La secretaria rebuscó en un folder negro que sostenía en sus manos unos formularios. Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono.

-Jaken! Busca cómo renovar ese contrato.

-Pero Sesshoumaru, ellos no aceptan ni mis llamadas.

-NO ME IMPORTA!! SÓLO HAZLO!!

A los pocos minutos, Jaken estaba en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya lo hiciste?

-No. mira, sólo tú puedes conseguir ese contrato de vuelta, debes decirles lo que pasó en verdad.

-Qué les voy a decir?! Que mis abogados son tan estúpidos que no conocen un contrato cuando lo ven?

-Precisamente. Mañana a primera hora buscaré nuevos abogados...

-Asegúrate de que cuando menos sepan leer!!

-Les haré pruebas.

-Pásame el número.

* * *

Rin está sentada en un banco con un sándwich sin morder en las manos. Kagome se acerca y se apoya en el espaldar del banco, al lado de Rin.

-Ajá!! Te atrapé!

-Qué?! qué pasa?!

-Con razón es que te la pasas tan cansada, no comes.

-Ay, Kagome! E-es que... no sé... no tengo hambre.

-Mmh! Y en quién piensas? O me vas a decir que el hambre se te va así como así?

-En nadie!

-Ja!! Eso, ni tú te lo crees. Esos ojitos soñadores, la mirada perdida, estás sonrojada... me atrevo a decir que estás enamorada. Y no le has dicho nada a tu mejor amiga...

-No, no es eso... Kagome, qué piensas de Yuuji?

-Es un imbécil, no te conviene.

Rin viró los ojos y tragó aire. Kagome puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y se apoyó en ella.

-Escucha, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, y tu sigues con él. Así que por favor, no me preguntes más. Eres una amiga que pretendo conservar, y eso no va a pasar hablando de Yuuji.

-Está bien. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Ahora, come, que sólo te quedan 15 minutos de descanso.

-Lo que necesito son 15 días.

Ambas rieron.

-Por cierto, hoy cenaremos con el hermano de Inuyasha, es un pesado... Igual, Inuyasha me dijo que si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros.

-Gracias, pero Yuuji me invitó a cenar esta noche. Además, él no le cae muy bien que digamos a Inuyasha.

-Como quieras. Ah! Me dijeron en la lavandería que tu bata ya está lista, puedes ir a buscarla cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

-Qué fue esta vez?

-Jugo de mora.

-Cómo va el niño de la pierna? El ruso.

-Ah! Kaspar, está mejor. Mañana comienza su terapia.

-Y crees que de verdad lo logre?

-Kagome, cuántos pacientes operados por mí no lo logran?

-Está bien, está bien, sé que te las ingenias.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada frente a su espejo, recogiéndose el pelo. Tenía una yukata verde. Inuyasha entró en la habitación y dejando caer su maletín, se apresuró a abrazarla, la besó en el cuello.

-Qué te parece si cancelamos la cena con el alcornoque y nos quedamos sólos tú y yo?

Kagome se sonrojó a más no poder y sonrió.

-Suena tentador, pero si lo haces, nunca harás las paces con tu hermano.

-Y? No es con él con quien duermo.

-No, tienes razón. entonces, cómo te suena la idea de dormir sólo?

Inuyasha apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Está bien. Pero si algo sale mal, no es mi culpa. Que conste, eh?

-Por cierto, nada de insultos. Satoshi ya sabe bastantes sin tu ayuda.

-Está dormido?

-Mama!!!

-Ya no.

-Iré por él.

Kagome se puso de pie y lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha se soltó el nudo de la corbata y los primero tres botones de su camisa. Kagome entró en la habitación con el niño en brazos.

-Pa - pa!!!

-Hola, campeón!

Inuyasha lo cargó y besó a Kagome.

-Me iré a bañar. Te quedas con él?

-Claro. Satoshi, qué quieres hacer?

-Uego!

Satoshi le haló el pelo y se inclinó hacia Kagome.

-Mama!

-No, amor, vas a jugar con tu papi, yo me voy a dar un baño.

-Ezo... mama, eza papa...

-Lo dijo él, anda, uno chiquito.

-No dudo que tú se lo hayas dicho.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó. Luego besó a Satoshi.

* * *

Rin se asoma en la puerta de su habitación.

-Yuuji, no me dirás a dónde iremos? Quiero saber qué me pondré.

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien, entonces, vamos.

Rin vestía un pantalón negro de seda con una blusa ajustada, color verde, de mangas largas y cuello en V. Apesar de su altura, se puso unas zapatillas con tacones.

-Cómo me veo?

-Bien.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante de comida koreana.

--Kami! Será que no recuerda que no puedo comer picante? O yo no se lo dije? Sea cual sea, tendré que comer sólo ensalada.-

* * *

Kagome abre la puerta para descubrir a la quinta "novia" de Sesshoumaru en un mes.

--Cambia de novia antes de aprenderse sus nombres.- Hola Sesshoumaru... y...

-Sandra, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

Inuyasha fue a su encuentro. El saludo fue un diálogo de una palabra por parte de cada uno con el humor de un búho.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Inuyasha, ella es la cita de Sesshoumaru, Sandra.

-Mi molesto medio hermano.

-Hola.

Ya estaban sentados en la sala y Kagome les brindó unas bebidas cuando Satoshi corrió al encuentro de su tío. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y mientras le hablaba, parecía que su boca se torcía en un intento por sonreír.

-Satoshi, es hora de dormir. Despídete de tu tío.

-Saionara...

-Oyasuminasai.

Kagome lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuna.

-Mama...

-Sí?

-No valla...

-No quieres que me valla?

-No...

Kagome sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, se sentó en una mecedora, al lado de la cuna y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna. Pocos minutos después, Satoshi se durmió.

Tan pronto terminó la cena, Sandra recibió una llamada a su celular y disculpándose, se marchó.

-Oye, idiota...

-Qué quieres imbécil?

-Ya está bueno! O se tratan como la gente o no respondo. Dime algo Sesshoumaru, te gustaría que tu sobrino te llame insecto? Porque lo sabe decir y en el sentido en que ustedes lo usan.

Ambos se disculparon. Satoshi despertó y llamó a gritos a Kagome, cuando se vieron solos.

-Inuyasha...

-Qué?

-La amiga de Kagome... la que fue su dama...

-Qué quieres con ella?

-Cómo se llama?

-Oh, no. Eso no. Rin...

-Rin?

-Escúchame, ella está prohibida para tí. Me escuchas? Prohibida.

-Tú...

-Rin es la mejor amiga de Kagome, está fuera de tu liga.

Kagome se les unió con Satoshi en brazos.

-Sólo llama a su tío.

Sesshoumaru lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Kagome, tu amiga, Rin...

-Este... Sesshoumaru está interesado en ella.

-Oh! Bueno, la verdad es que ella tiene novio. Y a decir verdad, no es tu tipo.

-Cómo que no es mi tipo?

-Ella no encaja en el perfil de tus novias. Mejor olvídala.

Pero Sesshoumaru estaba negado a olvidarla, necesitaba verla, necesitaba mucho más que sólo verla.

* * *

Rin vio su reloj mientras salía a prisa de su apartamento.

--Ay! No! Estoy tarde otra vez!-

Se apresuró a su auto sólo para recordar que había dejado las llaves.

Mientras...

Sesshoumaru se arregla el nudo de la corbata y mira en el espejo el reflejo de su cama, la chica de la noche anterior aún estaba dormida. Despertó al sentirlo acercarse.

-Hola, cariño...

-Hola.

-Nos veremos esta noche?

-No lo creo, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Yo te llamo.

-Pero de verdad lo vas a hacer?

-Sí. Tan pronto esté libre, te llamaré.

Salió de su apartamento con sólo una cosa en su mente. Rin.

--No es mi tipo! Hm! Eso lo veremos.-

* * *

Rin entra en la sala de descanso. Kagome se está sirviendo una taza de café.

-Rin! Cómo te fue anoche?

-Uff! Fatal. Yuuji volvió a olvidar que no puedo comer picante. Fuimos a un restaurante koreano.

-Y qué hiciste?

-Pues sólo le pregunté que si me veía gorda. Y sólo pedí ensalada.

-Y la parte fatal?

-Sentí como que... él parecía estar en otro lado... toda la noche, estuvo como en el aire y sólo me daba respuestas monosilábicas. Odio cuando me hace eso!!

Kagome suspiró.

-Quieres café?

-Sí, gracias. Y cómo te fue a tí?

-Bien. Por primera vez desde la boda, Sesshoumaru se comportó. Creo que Satoshi lo ha ablandado, pero la diferencia en tan mínima que casi es imperceptible.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír... jamás.

-No lo hace. Conozco a Sesshoumaru desde... desde que conozco a Inuyasha... Espera, lo vi sonreír una vez.

-Y eso fue?

-Cuando Satoshi nació. Eso me recuerda que debo pasar por su oficina.

-Ve, yo te cubro.

-Gracias.

* * *

Inuyasha está en su oficina y recibe una llamada.

-Hamasaki.

-Inuyasha-sama, le habla Jaken...

-Qué quiere el idiota ese?

-Inuyasha-sama, usted cree que puede trabajar con nosotros?

-Yo? trabajar con Sesshoumaru? Jaken, nos conocemos de toda la vida, sabes que no va a pasar.

-Me lo imaginé. Al menos puede recomendarme un buen abogado?

-No que tienen tres?

-Er-sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que Sesshoumaru los despidió ayer. Ellos cancelaron el contrato con una de las importadoras más grandes.

-Sabía que eran unos buenos para nada. Te mandaré un fax con unos nombres.

-Gracias.

Sesshoumaru está en su oficina con unos papeles en sus manos. Jaken le deja unos folders sobre el escritorio.

-Sesshoumaru, tu hermano me recomendará unos abogados.

-Medio hermano, no lo olvides. Agradéceselo.

-Sí.

Jaken lo dejó solo. Sesshoumaru volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

--Con que prohibida, eh? Lo que mi estúpido hermano y Kagome no saben es que me gusta lo prohibido... -

Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

--Rin, estás para chuparse los dedos...-

Kagome entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru.

-Ah! Hola.

-Para qué necesitabas que viniera hoy?

-Necesito que firmes estos papeles y se los lleves a Inuyasha.

-Bien.

-...Kagome, tu amiga...

-Sesshoumaru, hablamos de esto anoche. Rin no es para tí.

-Puedes dejar de decir eso?

-No.

-Qué? Acaso es loca o algo así?

-Rin es una persona maravillosa. No es alguien para que uses como juguete por una noche. Olvídala.

--Me niego a hacerlo.-


	2. Conocimientos

Por si no lo sabían, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha son exactamente iguales que en la serie. Con la diferencia de que tienen el pelo más corto (como por los hombros).

Jaken es humano, de piel morena (conoces ese quemaíto sexy? así mismo)

Los pensamientos van entre ( ).

* * *

Capítulo 2

Conocimientos

Sesshoumaru está sentado frente a su computador. En el monitor desfilan cientos de archivos.

-(Con que prohibida, eh? Eso significa que no me ayudarán... Pero tengo que tenerla, debe ser mía...)

Vio algo en el monitor y detuvo el desfile de archivos. Retrocedió un poco y encontró lo que buscaba. El nombre de Rin junto a unos números.

-(Te tengo. Veamos Quién eres en verdad, Rin Porter...)

Junto a la foto de Rin aparecían sus datos personales. Y hasta de los novios que había tenido. Yuuji aparecía en rojo y entre paréntesis decía "novio actual".

-(Veremos cuánto tiempo dura eso... Estuvo comprometida... qué le habrá pasado?)

En otra ventana comenzó la búsqueda del ex-prometido. Mientras, continuó leyendo el expediente de Rin.

-(26 años, Tiene una hermana...Gemela? Nunca he oído hablar de ella...)

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Jaken, quien se presentó en su oficina en pocos minutos.

-Si?

-Quiero que me traigas todo lo que encuetres acerca de Rin Porter.

-Rin? La mejor amiga de Kagome-sama?

-Sí, ella misma. La conoces?

-Er-...sí... yo...

-Dime todo lo que sepas de ella.

-Ella tiene el corazón de oro, es maravillosa...

-Jaken, necesito información. Eso ya lo sé. De dónde la conoces?

-Yo estaba saliendo con su hermana cuando todo pasó.

-Qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso. Investiga por otro lado.

-Jaken, su hermana...

-Está muerta. No quiero hablar de eso.

Jaken se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Entró en la suya y golpeó el escritorio.

-Maldición!! Shina...

Sesshoumaru continuó con su búsqueda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Y no le gustó. Eran diversos cortes de periódicos en los que figuraban el apellido de Rin.

"El distinguido cirujano John Porter y su familia sufrieron un trágico accidente al regresar de sus vacaciones por la carretera I 95, que transita paralela a las vías del tren en dirección Oeste-Este. El doctor y su familia estaban paralelos al tren cuando éste se descarriló debido a una falla mecánica..."

-No puede ser...

A ésto le siguió en la lectura las palabras "muertos", "heridos", "sobreviviente"... Cerró todos los archivos, sólo quedó uno, el del ex-prometido.

-(La abandonó...)

Cerró todo y hasta apagó el computador. Salió de su oficina.

-(Rin Porter... esto sólo me hace pensar más en tí... está decidido, serás mía...)

Continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a un cruce en un semáforo.

-(Tiene novio ahora... qué tan seria será esa relación?)

* * *

Rin está en el área de pediatría. 

-A ver, ya casi no nos queda tiempo, tengo que ir a una cirugía.

-No! quédate con nosotros!

Los niños le pedían a coro.

-Vamos, así no. O no quieren que ayude a más personas? Alan?

-Si, eso sí, pero...

Rin sonrió y los besó a cada uno en la frente.

-Les prometo que pasaré por aquí antes de irme.

-Rin?

-Sí, Kaspar?

-Cuántos años tienes?

Rin rió.

-Tengo 26 años, porqué?

-Cuando yo tenga 26 años, te casarás conmigo?

-Pero Kaspar, sólo tienes 10 años.

-Por eso, cuando cumpla 26.

-Hmm! Está bien, me casaré contigo cuando cumplas 26 años.

-Entonces desde ahora eres mi novia.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y por eso, te daré dos besos.

* * *

Rin salió de la sala de cirugías con una gran sonrisa. Kagome le dio una palmada en un hombro. 

-Otro gran éxito de la doctora Porter.

-No, del equipo Hamasaki-Porter.

-Satoshi te extraña mucho.

-Lo sé... yo lo extraño muchísimo. Es como mi sobrino...

-Corrección, es tú sobrino. Qué harás esta noche?

-Tomaré un largo baño, y me tiraré a dormir hasta mañana.

-Ven a cenar con nosotros. Por favor.

-Kagome, estoy...

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, que quieres tirarte a morir porque el estúpido de Yuuji no te ha llamado hoy. Estoy casi segura... olvídalo... Ven con nosotros. Por Satoshi, hazlo por Satoshi.

-Pero sólo un ratito.

Sii!!

Rieron. Y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

-Me acabo de acordar que tengo que pasar por pediatría. Y para que conozcas a mi novio.

-Tu qué?!!

-Ya verás.

Estaban en pediatría. Los niños sonrieron al verla.

-Ven? Ella hizo lo que nos prometió, nos prometió que volvería.

-Hola, pequeños. Recuerdan a Kagome?

-Porqué ella no viene contigo?

-Porque yo vengo cuando ya me voy a mi casa. Y ella tiene un bebito y cuando sale de aquí, va a cuidarlo.

-Rin?

-Ah! Kagome, él es Kaspar, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto Kaspar, Rin es como mi hermanita.

-Cuando yo cumpla 26 años, Ri y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Vaya! Rin, que lindos te los buscas. Eh?

Rieron. Como la vez anterior, Rin se despidió de cada uno con un beso en la frente. Ya estaban en la casa de Kagome.

-Mama! Mama!

-Ya sabe que estamos aqui.

Rin cargó a Satoshi , que le dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Qué fuerte estás!

-Cada día está mas fuerte y más grande.

-Ía Din... ai-... zchi-te-dd-ru...

-Yo también te quiero muuucho, mi vida.

Inuyasha se acercó y haciéndole señas a Rin, le tapó los ojos a Kagome.

-Hmm! Espero que sea el amor de mi vida, o tengo serios problemas.

-Hola.

-Papa!

-Hola, enano. Cómo estás Rin?

-Muy bien. Y tú?

-Qué no se ve? Felíz. Y todo gracias a tí. Aunque nos habías tirado al olvido.

-No, no digas eso, que me haces sentir mal.

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas. Rin y Kagome están de compras. 

-Este sábado es el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, y no hay peros que valgan.

-Jamás faltaría al cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo.

-Hasta prometió comportarse si Yuuji va contigo.

-Claro que iré, no se me ocurre faltar. Llega hoy o mañana?

-En tres días, no estoy acostumbrada a que viaje, y mucho menos por dos semanas. Por cierto, has hablado con el hermano de Inuyasha?

-No...sólo en ocasiones en las que nos reunimos todos. Porqué?

-Está interesadísimo en tí. Claro que le tumbé la ilusión de inmediato.

-No que es un pesado?

-Ellos se tratan a ladridos pero con Satoshi... bueno, es un amor.

Rin tomó un vestido verde, con un escote en V y la espalda semi-descubierta.

-Qué te parece?

-Te quedaría estupendo.

-Verdad? Lo compraré para el cumpleaños de Inuyasha.

-Eso me recuerda que tengo que confirmar la orquesta.

-Orquesta? Lo harás por todo lo alto.

-Quiero darle la sorpresa. Sólo le gustan las escapadas.

-Y tú? Qué te pondrás?

-Ya lo compré, es negro. Tiene la espalda descubierta y se complemeta con una estola.

-Y usarás una de piel?

-No, es de seda, negra.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se paseaba en la azotea del edificio de su empresa, la brisa jugueteaba con su pelo alzándolo en un grácil bailoteo a sus espaldas. 

-(Rin Porter... porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en tí?... Eres la hermana gemela de Shina... por eso Jaken no me quiso decir nada, eras su cuñada... Rayos!! No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!! Tengo que hacerte mía a como de lugar!).

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero sólo por un momento, cerró la llamada y continuó divagando, pensando en Rin. El viento pasaba entre sus dedos y él cerraba los ojos pensando que su piel sería igual de suave.

-(Kagome me invitó al cumpleaños del idiota... Rin es su mejor amiga... no puedo faltar. Y así de paso sé quien es el tal Yuuji ese...)

* * *

Rin se despidió de Kagome y se dirigió a su departamento. Llegó viendo su reloj. 

-(Las 9 de la noche. Cuando Kagome dice de tomarse un tiempo para ella, no bromea).

Preparó la tina y se sumergió relajándose por completo.

-(Este es mí tiempo!... Con que sesshoumaru está interesado en mí, eh? Uy! pero que hago? Yo tengo novio! Dos, a decir verdad... es que Sesshoumaru está como quiere y cuando quiere!)

* * *

Kagome acostó a Satoshi. Sintió un roce en su espalda y su primera reacción fue lanzar un golpe directo al estómago de su supuesto atacante, que cayó al suelo encorvado. Al ver de quién se trtaba, se tapó la boca suprimiendo un grito. 

-Inuyasha!

-Rayos! Estás loca, mujer!

-Lo siento, pero no me imaginaba que vendrías hoy.

-Al menos sé que no te quedas tan indefensa como me imaginaba.

-Vamos a salir antes de que Satoshi se despierte.

Salieron de la habitación. Kagome lo dejó sentado en la sala mientras ella le preparaba algo que le calmara el dolor del golpe.

-Mujer, golpeas como boxeador.

-Espera, ya casi termino.

Él la espiaba de reojo mientras ella se inclinaba sobre los anaqueles. se movió sigilosamente y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella sintió su respiración en su cuello.

-Inu-ya-sha...

Las palabras le salieron en un suave suspiro lleno de deseo que lo enloqueció a mas no poder. La besó en el cuello y le susurró al oído cuánto la extrañaba. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo y se posaron en sus caderas, la giró para que le diera el frente y antes de que ella pudiera expresar palabras, selló sus labios en un candente beso. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La dejó suavemente sobre la cama mientras se libraba de su camisa.

Sus enormes pectorales quedaron libres de su prisión y él con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios se recostó sobre ella y la besó mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa y acariciaba su vientre y espalda.

Quitó los botones con los dientes y una tortuosa paciencia, al dejar la blusa abierta, fue dibujando un camino con sus besos desde su vientre hasta sus senos, con una ágil maniobra le quitó el sostén y comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, los saboreaba y acariciaba arrancándole más de un suspiro lleno de placer.

Mientras la llenaba de placer, deslizó sus manos hasta sus pantalones y fue sacándoselos entre besos y caricias a lo largo de sus piernas. Una vez que el pantalón ya no estaba en su camino y él se encontraba a la altura de sus tobillos, recorrió sus piernas con sus manos y las mantuvo separadas a la vez que comenzó a besar la cara interior de sus muslos y hasta llegar a su ropa interior.

-Ya no necesitarás esto...

Antes de notarlo, Inuyasha estaba sobre ella y la besaba apasionadamente. La vio a los ojos buscando su aprobación, ella en respuesta lo beso a la vez que entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas invitándolo a ser uno con ella.

Ella podía sentir cómo él la llenaba en su totalidad y la llevaba a colgar al precipicio de la locura con cada embestida de sus caderas.

Él la besaba para acallar sus gritos y disfrutaba de sus gemidos llenos de placer.

Sus cuerpos exhalaban pasión al momento en que alcazaron el clímax. Ella arqueó la espalda y él dejó su cabeza caer entre sus senos. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y se quedaron así y fueron víctimas del sueño.

Kagome despertó sintiendo suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo y pausados besos. Sonrió al ver a Inuyasha.

-Hola.

-Hola...

Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Dormiste bien?

-De las mil maravillas...Pero tengo frío.

-Eso se resuelve.

Inuyasha la abrazó apretando su cuerpo contra ella.

-MAMA!!!

Se separaron riendo. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se cubrió con una yukata de seda verde. Él se puso unos pantalones largos que hacían juego con la yukata de ella, quien volvió a la habitación sonriendo con el niño en brazos. Al ver a Inuyasha, Satoshi sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-Papa! Papa! Papa!

-Hola, campeón!

Inuyasha lo cargó, pero no sin antes besar a Kagome en la mejilla. Ella los veia jugar y sonreía.

-Oye, Kagome. Como que a Satoshi se le está oscureciendo el pelo.

-Verdad? Hace unos días me dí cuenta de que tiene ya varios mechones un poco más oscuros.

-Crees que cambie del todo.

Hm! No lo sé. Pero aunque se le ponga el pelo negro, sus ojitos seguirán como los tuyos... Kami, eso espero.

-Qué? Le cambiarán los ojos también?

-Algunos bebés les cambia, pero no lo creo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó con Rin paseando por su mente. 

-(Kami, me estoy volviendo loco!).

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Salió vistiendo un pantalón, una toalla al cuello y el pelo, que le llegaba a los hombros y de rubio platinado que parecía blanco, mojado. Mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, una mujer, rubia, lo abrazó.

-Hola, cariño.

-Hola.

-Nos veremos esta noche?

-No lo sé... yo te llamo.

-Siempre dices eso y luego no sé de tí por semanas.

-Sabes bien que trabajo mucho, cuando tenga tiempo libre, te llamaré.

* * *

N/A: Qué les pareció? Sí, sé que Sesshoumaru parece decirle lo mismo siempre. Pero no es la misma mujer y esa es su rutina de promesas vanas matutinas. Recuerden el pensamiento de Kagome, cambia de novia antes de aprenderse sus nombres. 

Doy gracias primero que todo al Todopoderoso que siempre nos cuida. Por si no lo sabían, recientemente sobreviví un terrible accidente automovilístico y estoy viva de "chepita" como decimos lo dominicanos (traducción de chepita> por un pelo de rana calva).

Gracias a:

Syren 888; mi pequeña gran amiga. Y mi primera fan.

Gatita; mi hermanita (aunque nos tratemos como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.)

Seshhi23, g27, Alcione Yil de Cfiro, Arsione Gothic Saga, Kagome-chan, Lou-Asuka y por último pero no en importancia, Kagi35.

Les atesoro y llevo en mi corazón!

Mizuho


	3. Una Historia de Amor sin Final Feliz

Capítulo 3

Una historia de amor sin un final felíz.

Jaken. Es un hombre un poco reservado, no tanto como su mejor amigo, Sesshoumaru, pero sabe apartarse de todo cuando lo necesita.

Es un hombre alto, físicamente atractivo, su tez color canela y sus ojos, expresivos y con un color algo extraño y sensual, una mezcla entre miel y verde.

En sus ojos siempre hay una expresión de tristeza, no importa lo sonriente que pueda estar.

10 años atrás.

Jaken era un muchacho rebelde. Con el pelo teñido, perforaciones, busca pleitos y le encantaba escaparse de clases. Un día, en una de sus magistrales escapadas, se encontró con una hermosa muchacha, chocó con ella tirando todos sus libros al piso. La muchacha vestía una chaqueta azul y una gorra del mismo color.

-Al menos puedes disculparte!!

Jaken miró hacia atrás y se detuvo en seco, se devolvió y la ayudó a recoger sus libros.

-Hola, me llamo Jaken Sagara.

-Serás tonto...

-Anda, nena, perdona, no era mi intención. Pero sí ando con mucha prisa. No me dirás tu nombre, preciosa?

-Quizás la próxima vez que te vea, si no estás con tanta prisa.

La joven se puso de pie y guiñándole un ojo, se despidió.

-Gracias.

Un profesor se escuchó llamar a Jaken a gritos.

-Sagara!!!!!

-Creo que mejor te vas, o te atraparán.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-Eso Espero.

Jaken se alejó y despareció tras unos arbustos. Unos guardias de seguridad alcanzaron a la joven.

-Señorita Porter. Vio a un vago por aquí? Con el pelo teñido y perforaciones?

-Er- creo que fue en esa dirección.

Les señaló en dirección contraria a la que Jaken en verdad había huído.

Varios días después, Jaken vio la joven que lo salvó aquél día usando la misma chaqueta que la vez anterior. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

-Hola, preciosa.

-Eh? E-es a mí?

-Ya veo, ahora no me conoces. Supongo que ya sabes quién soy.

-Disculpa, pero...

-Rin!!

Una joven se acerca a ella.

-Rin, estamos muy tarde! Ah! Jaken, cierto?

-Eek!! Son dos!!

-Ella es mi hermana, gemela, Rin.

-Eheh! Perdona.

Los tres rieron.

-Perdona, pero ahora la de la prisa soy yo.

-Al menos me dirás tu nombre? Así no te volveré a confundir.

Mientras se alejaban, ella se despidió con la mano.

-DIME TU NOMBRE!!!

-SHINA PORTER!!

Las jóvenes se alejaron riendo y cuchicheando.

-(Preciosa, no te alejes que te me llevas el corazón.)

Jaken sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver su suave contoneo al caminar.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas y Jaken se metía en serios problemas sólo para conseguir verla una fracción de segundo y flirtearle o guiñarle un ojo ante cada oportunidad, ella sólo reía y lo saludaba con la mano.

Shina, Rin y Kagome estaban reuinidas en una cafetería.

-Bien, Shina, cierto pajarito me contó que Jaken está que vira cocos por tí.

Las tres rieron.

-De dónde conoces a Jaken?

-Es el mejor amigo de Sesshoumaru, el hermano de Inuyasha. Pero Sesshoumaru es muy reservado.

-Hm! No lo sé. Rin qué crees que diría papá?

-Te gusta?

-Uff! Por montones.

-Que se quite los aretes. Hará una alharaca por el tinte, pero mucho más por las perforaciones.

-Y tú? Qué crees?

-A mí no me pidas permiso, que yo no te lo pediré.

-Anda! Dime!

-Pues me cae muy bien. me gusta, para mi cuñado.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. 3 años, para ser exactos. Jaken y Shina son novios. Están cenando en un restaurante.

-Ah! Jaken, papá me pidió que te ivitara este fin de semana, nos vamos de vacaciones.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero no puedo.Tengo una montaña de trabajo pendiente.

-Anda, Jaken. Ven con nosotros, lo disfrutarás.

-Claro que disfrutaría un fin de semana contigo en el campo. Pero si no termino ese trabajo, me despiden.

-Entonces me quedaré.

-No, ve con tu familia, relájate y disfrútalo. Y cuando vuelvas, te daré una sorpresa. Si te quedas, no voy a tener tiempo para tí. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Después de la cena. Estaban en un hermoso jardín, adornado con luces y flores. Estaban abrazados.

-Por qué no me das la sorpresa ahora?

-Porque si lo lo hago, no te vas a querer ir. Y si te quedas, me voy a sentir mal.

-Jaken?...

-Sí, preciosa?

-De verdad me quieres o...?

-Shina, sabes bien que ya yo no te quiero. Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Jaken.

Sus labios rozaron y quedaron presos de un ardiente y apasionado beso. Ella simplemente se prendía más y más de él y él no la dejaba retroceder.

Después de verla entrar en su casa, se devolvió a su auto, antes de encenderlo, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada.

-(19 años, quizás seas muy joven... pero te esperaré... todo el tiempo que sea necesario)...

* * *

3 días después. En la carretera, iban de regreso, el padre conducía, la madre iba en el asiento del copiloto y shina y Rin iban en el asiento trasero, haciendo chistes y jugando.

-Papá, a dónde van esas vías?

Justo en ese momento hubo un gran estruendo.

-SUJÉTENSE!!!!

-RICHARD!!!

Richard maniobró tratando de esquivar el tren, pero era imposible, estaban entre un brranco y el tren, no quedaba eleccion, ni tiempo para elegir. El tren los golpeó y arrastró por varios cientos de metros.

* * *

Jaken recibe una llamada y sale como un rayo hacia el hospital. Los padres estaban muertos. Rin en cirugía y Shina desauciada. Por eso los doctores la dejaron hablar con Jaken.

-Shina! Vas a estar bien, prométeme que te mejorarás!

-Jaken... te...a-mo...s-si me vas a recordar... r-recuérdame bonita...n-no a-así...

-No!! Shina! No me dejes! SHINA!! Te...te amo, Shina...

Shina sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-L-lo...sé...

Su mano cayó sin fuerza, fría y sin vida. Jaken sintió que toda las frustraciones se le venían encima. Su visión se nubló y sintió una gran punzada que le atravesaba el pecho, cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su mano víctima del dolor. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro e impedían que su vista fuera más allá de sus narices.

El doctor declaró la hora de la muerte y esa fue la estocada final. Se encorvó y en su boca había un grito sordo que él no podía exteriorizar y que nadie escuchaba. Sólo pudo articular una palabra.

-SHINA!!!!!!

Temerosas de que colapsara las enfermeras le suministraron un calmante.

* * *

Actualidad.

Jaken está en un bar y baja de golpe su octavo vaso de whisky, hunde la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru entra en el bar y lo divisa desde la puerta, se acerca a la barra, paga la cuenta, se acereca a él, lo recarga de sus espaldas y lo ayuda a salir del lugar. Llegan al apartamento de Jaken, Sesshoumaru lo carga y lo lleva hasta su cama, le suelta el nudo de la corbata y le quita los zapatos.

-Planeas romper un récord?

-De qué rayos hablas?

-A rayos te huele el aliento. Jaken, 24 tragos en 3 días. Qué pretendes?

-Morirme. Qué? No se nota?

-Han pasado 7 años...

-7 AÑOS NO TE BORRAN EL DOLOR MALDITA SEA!!!!

-Lo sé...

-Tú no sabes nada de nadie!! Tú nunca has amado a nadie!!

-Sí lo hice!! Y lo perdí todo!! Tú eres el que no sabe nada! Sólo vives de bar en bar!

Jaken le soltó un puñetazo. Y Sesshoumaru, que no necesita mucho impulso, le respondió con otro. Se golpearon hasta partirse la boca uno al otro. Quedaron de pie frente a frente.

-Terco...

-Burro...

-Hielera...

-Fleje...

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas burlonas.

-Jaken...

Jaken lo vio a los ojos y asintió. En su mirada se reflejaba el arrepentimiento por haber tocado aquella herida que evidentemente, a pesar de los años, no había sanado.

-No pasa un día en que no piense "Y si..."

-Será mejor que descanses...

-Sesshoumaru, te conozco de toda mi vida... pero en realidad no te conozco...

-Sí me conoces... mejor que yo... Pero debes permitirte volver a vivir. Recuerdo a Shina, siempre sonreía... y no creo que ella sea felíz si sabe las condiciones en las que te mantienes.

-Nunca te he visto sonreír... sabes? Somos amigos, hermanos y nunca te he visto felíz.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de tí.

-No. Yo fui felíz... mientras tuve a Shina fui felíz...

Cruzaron miradas. Jaken asintió y Sesshoumaru se retiró.

* * *

Sesshoumaru no era el hombre frío que todos pensaban que era, y Jaken lo sabía. A través de los años, desarrollaron esa habilidad para hablar con la mirada, y así los dos estaban a gusto. Jaken hablaba y Sesshoumaru no tenía que articular palabra. Era más que señas, palabras, con sólo cruzar miradas tenían conversaciones completas y sólo através de su mirada Sesshoumaru dejaba escapar algún que otro sentimiento que no fuese ira.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento creyendo que las palabras de Jaken no lo habían afectado. Pero eso no era del todo cierto, no podía sacarlas de su mente. En momentos como ese era cuando realmente apreciaba estar sólo. Percibió una fragancia que viciaba el aire y provenía de su habitación.

-(Hmpf! Odio ese perfume... me da náuseas).

Una mujer rubia se asoma en la puerta de la habitación.

-Sesshy! Llegaste!

-(No, aún estoy en la calle...)

La mujer se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Tenía sólo una yukata cubriéndola.

-Estaba cansada de esperarte.

-Cómo entraste?

-Olvidaste tus llaves en mi casa la semana pasada.

Sesshoumaru decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez y la desvistió quitando de un tirón la cinta que cerraba la yukata. Se comportaba como una animal en celo, la tiró sobre la cama. Ella le quitó la camisa y comenzó a rozar su sexo por encima de los pantalones y justo en ese momento, Rin apareció en sus pensamientos. Se apartó bruscamente.

-Qué te pasa?

-Vete.

-Pero Sesshy...

-Que te vallas, te digo!

La mujer recogió sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Me duele la cabeza y esot cansado. Quiero estar solo.

La mujer se retiró dejándolo hundirse en sus pensamientos.

-(Tengo que verte, Rin Porter... el sábado...)

* * *

N/A:Y bien? Qué les pareció? Muy triste verdad? Bueno debía ser así. mis disculpas a las que esperaban la fiesta en este capítulo, pero es en el siguiente sin falta. Hay algunas cosas que luego comprenderán porqué la fiesta y la tan esperada reunión tuvieron que esperar.

Les deseo un Feliz año Nuevo a todos!!!


	4. Sorpresa! Sorpresas

(...) Pensamientos, #...# conversación entre Jaken y Sesshoumaru con la mirada,

* * *

Capítulo 4 

Sorpresa!!

Rin llega a su apartamento a rastras, era más de medianoche. A su paso, va dejando todo en su "lugar". La bata limpia sobre el sillón de la sala, las llaves en el cenicero sobre el estante de libros. La bata sucia sobre una pila de libros, los zapatos donde quedaran al sacar los pies y finalmente ella sobre la cama. Como si estubiese buceando, tiró a un lado todos lo cojines jurando echarlos a la basura al día siguiente. Giró y quedó boca arriba, agarró el cubrecama y dando media vuelta, se quedó arropada y dormida.

**

* * *

**

A la vez, Kagome llega a su casa en las mismas condiciones que Rin. Inuyasha estaba revisando unos papeles en el comedor cuando la siente llegar.

-Hola.

-Hola...

Inuyasha la libera de todo lo que cargaba y la carga.

-Estás molida.

-Acabada... la cirugía tardó 12 horas.

-Cuántos equipos habían?

-Sólo Rin y yo.

-Porqué?

-Fue un autobús completo, todos estaban ocupados...

-Va a estar bien?

-Donde Rin mete las manos, todo se arregla.

Sonrieron. Inuyasha la llevó hasta la cama y al quitarle los zapatos, le dio un pequeño masaje.

-Kami!! Detente, me duelen demasiado.

-Están hinchados.

-Estarán bien para mañana.

-Piensas ir a trabajar mañana?

-Inuyasha, siempre tenemos la misma discusión y siempre te digo lo mismo. Es mi trabajo.

-Y piensas decirle eso a Satoshi también?

Kagome abrió la boca y se enfadó, le tiró una almohada a la cara.

-Ese, fue un golpe muy bajo.

Le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento, amor, no era mi intención.

-Lo sé... estoy cansada, hablamos mañana, sí?

-Está bien.

-Me das mi beso?

Sonrieron y se besaron. Inuyasha la arropó y la abrazó por la espalda, la besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, amor.

-Te quiero...

Kagome se quedó dormida antes de notarlo.

**

* * *

**

Kagome despertó al sentir algo sobre su estómago. Sonrió al ver que era Satoshi. Lo abrazó.

-Mama! Ohaioo!

-Hola, mi vida. Te portaste bien ayer?

-O no zé.

Dijo esto encogiéndose de los hombros y negando con la cabeza. Kagome sonrió.

-Hm! Qué rico huele!

-Papa, ozina...

-Tu papá esta en la cocina?

-Hai.

-(Qué reguero me espera!!!! Cada vez que Inuyasha se mete en la cocina, se puede declarar zona de desastre nuclear.)

Kagome se levantó y se puso la yukata verde. Al salir del baño, cargó a Satoshi y se dirigió a la cocina. Le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, observaron a Inuyasha haciendo malabares.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Ah! Hola, amor!

Inuyasha la besó y a Satoshi. Continuó cocinando.

-Cómo estás? Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias. Qué estás haciendo?

-Sólo es el desayuno, para que durmieras un rato más.

-Eres genial!

-No después de esto... tengo que volver a viajar.

-Qué?! Pero si acabas de llegar!

-Son sólo 4 días...

-Volverás el domingo? Pero yo... tu... el sábado es tu cumpleaños y además...

-Sí, lo sé...

-Además de que hay una cena del hospital y yo contaba con que fueras conmigo.

-Haré lo posible por volver mañana.

-Hmpf!

-Mi amor! No!

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Te lo prometo, volveré para el sábado a más tardar. No creas que me estoy volviendo loco por pasar mi cumpleaños lejos de tí.

-Y de mí!

-Sí, tampoco quiero estar lejos de tí.

Sonrieron.

-Soy yo, o el enano está hablando más claro?

-Claro que sí.

-Keh! Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo. No pasé tanto trabajo conquistándote para viajar dos veces a la semana.

-Con que eso fue para tí? Trabajo?

-No! Amor!! Yo y mi bocota!

Después del desayuno, Kagome se puso de pie y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quedó delicioso.

Mientras se vestía Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

-Te voy a extrañar hasta la última fibra.

-Inuyasha, de verdad vas a venir para el sábado?

-Sí, te lo prometo. Sabes? Ahora es que son las 7... y Satoshi se acaba de dormir otra vez.

Acarició su vientre y espalda a la vez que la giraba y la besaba apasionadamente.

-Tengo una cirugía a las 8 y media. Por eso me levanté tan temprano.

-Keh!

Se despidieron con un prolongado beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Inuyasha cargó a Satoshi.

-Vas a cuidar a tu mamá?

-Hai!

-Cómo llamas a tu tía Rin si hay problemas?

-Otón amaillo y uno!

-Así mismo.

-Papi... e queddo mucho!

-Y yo a tí, campeón! y a tí, mi princesa... te amo!

**

* * *

**

Rin salió de la sala de operaciones y Kagome la seguía.

-Kagome, qué hora es?

-La una de la tarde! Tengo que ir por Satoshi!

-Vamos. Vaya! Tengo hambre.

Fueron al jardín de infantes por Satoshi.

-Tía Dín!!

-Hola, cariño!

Estaban comiendo en un restaurante. Kagome le estaba comentando lo molesta que estaba porque Inuyasha tenía que viajar tanto repentinamente.

-...Es decir hasta cierto punto comprendo, lo acaban de ascender y es parte de su trabajo. Pero 2 viajes en una semana? Rin, no acabo de lavar la ropa del último viaje y ya se fue! Crees que esté siendo egoísta? Él no se queja cuando amanezco tres y cuatro días seguidos...

-Que NO se queja?

-Bueno, no se queja mucho. Sólo dice que cuando hago eso le daño la semana.

-No, no eres egoísta. Creo yo... mira es sólo que estaban acostumbrados a que él se encargara de Satoshi por las tardes... Uy! qué haremos con Satoshi? Hoy salimos a las 7 de la noche.

-Lo dejaré en la guardería.

-Mama, llama papa...

-Quieres hablar con tu papá? Lo llamaré, pero más tarde, ahora estamos comiendo. Sí?

-Hai!

Kagome y Rin sorieron.

**

* * *

**

Rin y Yuuji estaban en una terraza. Yuuji la tenía entre él y la pared. Se estaban besando apasionadamente cuando sonó el celular de Rin.

-No lo contestes...

Le susurró entre besos.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, puede ser una emergencia.

-Bien...

Rin contestó. Yuuji le hizo señas ofreciéndole un trago, ella asintió.

-Bueno?

-Rin...

-Kagome, pasa algo?

-No, estás ocupada?

-Er- estoy con Yuuji.

-Lo siento.

-Te llamo después.

Rin cortó la llamada y Yuuji estaba frente a ella con dos vasos en las manos. Le ofreció uno, ella lo tomó y se sentaron.

-Qué era?

-Kagome. No sabía que estoy contigo... Yuuji, este sábado es el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, irás conmigo?

-No hay problemas.

**

* * *

**

Sábado en la tarde.

Rin y Kagome están sentadas en la sala de la casa de Kagome. Satoshi está jugando con el pelo de Rin.

-Voy a cancelarlo todo.

-No, espera un poco!

-Rin, ni él sabe si va a venir o no... no vale la pena.

-Qué cosa?

Kagome sonrió y Rin pudo ver cómo sus ojos brillaban al escuchar la voz detrás de ella. Se puso de pie como un resorte y brincó a sus brazos.

-Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que pedirle que la soltara, rieron, Satoshi corrió hasta él, quien lo cargó.

-Hola, enano!

-Papa!!

-Rin, cómo estás?

-Felíz de verte. Felicidades.

-Gracias. Por cierto, qué es lo que no vale la pena?

-La cena, no iba a ir.

-Hm! No, te veías muy entusiasmada, así que sí iremos.

**

* * *

**

Ya estaban en la fiesta. Kagome llamó a Rin para avisarle que ya estaban llegando, y Rin se encargó de prepararlo todo. Cuando entraron al salón, todo estaba oscuro.

-Kagome, estas segura de que es aquí?

-SORPRESA!!!!!!

Todos gritaron a coro. La única reacción de Inuyasha fue abrazar a Kagome y cubrir a Satoshi. Todos rieron.

-Felíz cumpleaños, amor.

-Gracias.

La noche fue avanzando. Kagome se acercó a Rin.

-Estás despampanante.

-Espanpamante...

-Uy! Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se había pasado un buen rato tratando de encontrarla y cuando por fín la vio, se dirigió a ella como un rayo, se detuvo en seco al ver cómo la saludaba un tipo de mala calaña según él. Vio cuando Rin se volteó y él la besó apasionadamente. Sintió algo parecido a un baldazo de agua fría. Jaken se detuvo a su lado.

-Whoa! Parece que has visto un fantasma.

-Tiene novio...

-Creí que lo sabías.

-Está preciosa... es preciosa...

-Después de 10 años te das cuenta?

-Jaken, crees que sea algo serio?

-Para tu suerte, tanto como Inuyasha, Kagome y yo, lo consideramos un imbécil. Pero ella lo ama.

-(Si puede amar a ese imbécil, de seguro puede amar a éste imbécil).

Rin se acercaba a ellos. Por desgracia para Sesshoumaru, el tipejo la acompañaba. Rin saludó a Jaken con un caluroso abrazo. Sesshoumaru sólo deseaba y rogaba por que lo saludara de igual manera.

-Sesshoumaru, qué bueno volver a verte.

Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un apretó de manos. Sesshoumaru pensó en nunca volver a lavarse la cara, o al menos esa mejilla.

-El placer es todo mío, preciosa.

-Ah! Jaken, ya conoces a Yuuji. Sesshoumaru, él es Yuuji.

-Yuuji, Sesshoumaru es un viejo amigo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru le apretó la mano, realmente se la apretó, Yuuji fingió toser para librarse de la situación.

-Quieres tomar algo, Rin?

-Hm! Ponche estaría bien.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Yuuji los dejó solos.

-Sesshoumaru tiene razón, Rin, estás espectacular.

-Despampanante, diría yo.

-No cambias, verdad? Encantador como de costumbre.

Satoshi haló la mano de Rin para que lo cargara. Rin lo cargó y Sesshoumaru le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Hola, chicuelo.

-Tío!!

Satoshi se inclinó hacia Sesshoumaru haciendo que Rin perdiera un poco el equlibrio. Sesshoumaru la agarró por la cintura para evitar la inminente caída. Producto de este movimiento, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia a pesar de tener a Satoshi entre ellos.

-Lo cargas un segundo?

-Sí, claro.

Sesshoumaru cargó a Satoshi y le dio las gracias mentalmente por haber creado aquella situación. Durante la cena, sonó el celular de Yuuji.

-Disculpen... Bueno?...En realidad...Hmpf! Está bien, está bien, voy para allá.

Cerró la llamada y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Perdona... linda, pero me tengo que ir.

-Qué pasó?

-Hay fallos en un circuito y el sistema principal colapsó. Tengo ir.

Yuuji se puso de pie y se marchó. Jaken y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-#Está sola.#

-#No pierdas tiempo.#

Sesshoumaru asintió. Satoshi comenzó a llamar a Rin.

-Después de que comas.

-No, ima! Tía Din!!

-Satoshi...

-Yo lo llevo.

Sesshoumaru cargó a Satoshi y le dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse en el asiento que Yuuji había dejado vacío con Satoshi en sus piernas. Después de la cena. Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a bailar dejando a Sesshoumaru y Rin con Satoshi y Jaken.

-Rin, bailarías conmigo?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Por los viejos tiempos.

-Ya que lo pones así... sí.

-Yo me quedo con Satoshi.

Jaken se quedó con el niño en brazos y Sesshoumaru y Rin se dirigieron a la pista de baile.Mientras bailaban, Sesshoumaru hacía uso de todas sus armas para mantenerla cerca de él.

-Hm! No recuerdo que fueses tan buen bailarín!

-Tú me enseñaste a bailar, no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero no te movías tan bien.

-He practicado un poco.

-Ah, sí?!

Sesshoumaru la apretó contra él e hizo una complicada vuelta para al final lanzarla hacia atrás, quedando inclinado sobre su pronunciado escote. Sintió su perfume mezclado con su aroma y fue como si una marejada de sensaciones le recorriera como un choque eléctrico, agudizando sus sentidos y apretando los dientes para tratar de mantener la cordura, la volvió a erguir.

-Vaya! Pero si eres todo un bailarín!

-Gracias!

Rin sonrió, al verla, en la comisura de sus labios se dibujó una leve curva. Ella lo cambiaba, lo volvía completamente diferente. Se atrevía a apostar que ella no lo conocía como los demás. Estaba bailando con él, no lo consideraba tan frío y seco como los demás.

-Rin, podemos hablar?

-Claro que sí.

-Pero no aquí.

Al terminar el baile, se dirigieron a un lugar alejado del bullicio. Satoshi se le soltó de la mano a Jaken y fue con Rin. Jaken lo siguió.

-Está bien, Jaken. Me quedaré con él.

Rin sentó a Satoshi a su lado y Sesshoumaru al lado de Satoshi, dejando al niño entre ellos.

-De qué quieres hablar?

-...-

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Rin sabiendo de su falta de capacidad para expresarse y que estuvieran allí, ya era mucho. Trató de distraerlo.

-Por cierto. Jaken se ve un poco deprimido...

-(Qué rayos hago?!) Iré directo al grano!!

-Bien, pero no tienes que ser tan brusco.

-Perdón...

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, parecido a un susurro, ella no entendió.

-Qué? Dijiste algo?

-Perdón! Ya, lo dije...

-Esto es por...

-Mira, Rin, yo...

-Eso fue hace tantos años, que ni recuerdo bien qué fue lo que pasó.

-Pero yo sí. Lo recuerdo... Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo pero... estoy confundido...

-Sesshoumaru, de verdad lamento que tengas eso tan presente...

-Rin, eras mi amiga, mi confidente... y yo te pagué con...

-Estabas ebrio, no tiene importancia.

-Si no tiene tanta importancia, porqué dejaste de hablarme?

-Yo nunca dejé de hablarte. Tú dejaste de confiarme todo... te volviste para mí en el Sesshoumaru que todos conocen, el que yo trataba de destruír...

Sesshoumaru sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Ella sí sabía como era él en realidad.

-Cuando me fui a Inglaterra, apenas hablábamos. Traté de localizarte, pero no lo logré ni siquiera a través de Inuyasha...

-Cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra, pasaron muchas cosas...

-Sé muy bien todo lo que pasó. No soy estúpida. Acaso pensaste que nunca me enteraría? Yo no pensaba volver a Japón... pero lo hice porque sabía que me necesitabas.

-Yo no...

-Sí, sí, niégalo cuantas veces quieras. Yo te conozco Sesshoumaru, mejor que tú.

-Hmpf!

Satoshi se abrazó a Rin.

-Tía Din, tsukademasu...

-Estás cansado? Quieres dormir?

-Hai...

Rin lo sentó en sus piernas y lo acurrucó en sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sólo los veía y envidiaba el privilegio de Satoshi de ser acurrucado en los brazos de Rin.

-Rin, yo...

-Ése es tu problema, Sesshoumaru. Todo debe girar en torno a tí. Antes y después...

-Mi problema gira en torno a tí. No te recordaba. Te ví en la boda, te he visto varias veces y hace poco lo recordé todo... y me carcome... al menos quiero saber si eres capaz de ser mi amiga otra vez.

-Yo no perdí la memoria, Sesshoumaru... recuerdo tu aliento, pestilente a alcohol...

-Sabes qué recuerdo? Recuerdo que después de conocerte, no fui el mismo... que pasaste de ser una conocida a una verdadera amiga cuando me lastimé en el campo de fútbol... eras mi única amiga y yo... si pudiera revivirlo todo, créeme que no lo haría, ni muerto... crees que puedes perdonarme?

-El tiempo lo dirá...

-Ahora tenemos algo que nos une.

-Sí? Qué es?

-Un sobrinito por el que nos volvemos locos.

Rin rió a carcajadas. Volvieron a la fiesta. Sesshoumaru cargaba a Satoshi que ya estaba rendido.

-Oh! Por Kami, son las 2 de la mañana!

-Yuuji es tu novio, no?

-Sí.

-De seguro te está esperando.

-No... no vivimos juntos. Pero le ofrecí a Kagome quedarme con Satoshi esta noche.

-Te acompaño a tu auto, entonces.

-Gracias.

Rin se despidió de Kagome e Inuyasha, Kagome besó a Satoshi en la frente.**

* * *

**

Inuyasha esperaba a Kagome impaciente. Ella estaba entregando el salón al gerente del hotel. se acercó a ella.

-...Muchas gracias...

Kagome se despidió del gerente y se alejó con Inuyasha.

-Ya? Estoy loco por llegar a casa.

-No iremos a la casa.

-Qué? P-pero...Kagome, son las 3 de la mañana...

Kagome le enseñó una llave del hotel mientras sonreía. Lo guió al ascensor y le vendó los ojos para que no viera a dónde lo llevaba. Ya en la habitación, lo besó apasionadamente y lo guió hasta la cama.

-K-Kagome...

-Espera un poco. No te quites la venda.

-Pero...

Kagome se acercó y él la abrazó por la cintura notó que ella estaba desnuda y la sintió estremecer bajo el roce de sus manos,sonrió, la besó en la parte alta del vientre, justo debajo de sus senos.

-Inuyasha...

-Sólo quítame la venda.

-No te desdesperes.

-Kagome...

Inuyasha se puso de pie y le tocó el rostro. Recorrió cada centímetro con sus manos y se detuvo sobre sus labios. Los acarició como si nunca los hubiera visto, ella los entreabrió un poco. Al él sentir su cálido aliento entre sus dedos, la apretó contra él, la besó apasionadamente y la hizo caer junto a él sobre la cama. Ella se sentó sobre su cintura y suavemente le comenzó a quitar la venda. Ella sólo tenia una corbata azul. Inuyasha sonrió. Con un dedo recorrió todo su cuerpo y vio cómo su piel se erizaba.

-Hermosa...

La besó y comenzó desabotonarse la camisa. Ella lo interrumpió entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-No, yo lo haré.

-Kag...

Kagome pasó sus manos sobre los botones y le abrió la camisa, las deslizó por su cuerpo desde la cintura hasta los hombros y le tumbó la camisa, con un suave movimiento, se libró de las mangas y sus manos quedaron libres. La abrazó y la recargó contra él. La acostó sobre la cama y se terminó de desnudar.

-Inuyasha...

-No, no quiero esperar.

Ella lo vio, él estaba erecto. En sus ojos bailaba un brillo que creía hace mucho tiempo que había perdido. Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo, pasión y lujuria, el beso se fue profundizando y haciendo enterno. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estabo besándose. Inuyasha recorría su cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a su feminidad, al acariciarla ella lanzó un gemido rompiendo así el beso.

-Ih-hnuh...

Inuyasha llevó sus dedos desde su feminidad hasta frente a sus ojos, estaban completamente húmedos.

-Puedes explicarlo?

Ella se sonrojó a más no poder mientras veía como él saboreaba sus dedos. Él sonrió y la besó a la vez que se posicionaba sobre ella. La penetró y ella rompió el beso.

-Inuyasha!!!

-Perdona, creí que estabas lista...

-Estoy bien...

-Kagome, te amo.

Selló sus labios con un beso. Aún quieto, dentro de ella la acariciaba por todas partes. Pero no movía sus caderas, esperaba su señal. Sabía que podía lastimarla y por eso no lo hacía. Ella se movió y él supo que estaba lista. Los suspiros no se detenían, ahora se mezclaban con gemidos. Todos llenos de placer, por parte de los dos. Justo antes de que ella llegara al clímax, él se detuvo, pero no las caricias.

-Inuyasha... qué pasa?

-Mírame a los ojos.

-No creo que pueda...

-Quiero verte a los ojos, bésame con ellos abiertos.

Lo vio a los ojos y sus miradas quedaron presas una de la otra. El sonrió y la besó. Volvió a moverse, no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella, aunque ella no podía cumplir con mantenerlos abiertos todo el tiempo. El estaba apunto, pero se contenía, no quería adelantarse. La escuchó gemir y la vio abrir la boca, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, la vio llena de placer. Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas y ella se aferró a su espalda con tanta fuerza que lo aruñó, pocos segundos después de ella haber alcanzado el clímax, él se le unió, la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su pelo. Dibujó un camino desde su cuello hasta su boca. Él aún estaba erecto y ella lo sabía, tan pronto como su respiración se normalizó, giró y se colocó sobre él, él aún dentro de ella, sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y posaderas, las de ella todo su pecho. Comenzó a moverse y ambos suspiraban y gemían. Él se incorporó y la besó en la unión de los senos, en esa posición ella quedaba más alta que él y él la miraba desde abajo, la miraba disfrutar cada roce, se concentró en jugar con sus senos y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, los gemidos aumentaron y también el tono, ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y él con una mano acariciaba un pezón y con la otra, en su espalda la mantenía contra él. Con la boca, saboreaba el otro pezón y su cuello.

Trató de contenerse y la acostó, levantó sus piernas de modo que sus rodillas flexionadas quedaran contra su pecho y arremetió con más fuerza aún que la vez anterior, sus gritos, llamando a su esposo, inundaban la habitación. Al llegar al clímax, se aferraron uno al otro.

-INUYASHA!!!

-K-KAGOME!!!

Él quedó descansando su cabeza entre sus senos, los llenó de besos. Cuando sus músculos volvieron a su estado normal, relajados, Inuyasha los envolvió en las sábanas. Kagome vio por la ventana, el cielo estaba teñido de naranja, estaba amaneciendo.

-Te he dicho que te amo?

-No en los últimos 5 minutos.

-Pues es así, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Se besaron y justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Qué pasa?

-Quédate aquí.

Inuyasha se puso una de las batas de baño del hotel. Kagome se envolvió en las sábanas. Inuyasha abrió la puerta.

-Hay algún problema?

-Disculpe señor, pero recibimos varios llamados acerca de unos quejidos provinientes de esta habitación.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Todo está en orden, no se preocupe.

Kagome no escuchó nada. Inuyasha volvió a su lado y se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas, la abrazó y la besó, ella se acomodó en su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Qué era?

-Nada...

-Cómo que nada...Oh, Kami! no... otra vez no! Era...?

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas. Había pasado antes, en su luna de miel. La entrega de Kagome era tal que no podía acallar sus gemidos, sus gritos.

-Sí.

-Inuyasha!!

Ella lo golpeó suavemente en el costado y escondió su rostro sonrojado en su pecho. Él sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Pasan los años, y tú no cambias.

* * *

N/A: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerlo. 

Este capi se lo de dedico a mis dos nuevas grandes amigas, Lou-asuka y Sesshi23. Complaciendo deseos, más gráfico y sólo un poquito más largo, prometo trabajar en eso.

Syren888: Si me matas, no sabrás lo que hay en el capiyulo 5, lo mismo va para Kagi35.

Alcione Yil de Cfiro, Crystal -Darling, Arsione Gothic Saga, espero no decepcionarlas y gracias por seguir mi historia.

Gatita, y Migui, me dieron el review en persona (aún me duele el cocazo), pero creo que me lo merezco por la forma en que la corté.

Me encanta la acogida que ha tenido y adoro sus reviews, y que Kami me perdone si olvidé a alguien (más si sabe dónde vivo).


	5. Una amiga, Traicinoes y Engaños

Capítulo 5

Una amiga, Traiciones y Engaños

Sesshoumaru aparta las sábanas de su rostro. No había dormido en toda la noche.

-(Maldición!! Cómo pudo pasar? Porqué nadie me dijo nada?! Rin... qué haré? Con razón pensaba tanto en ella... por todos los cielos, hasta me permití sentir algo por ella!!)

* * *

Rin despierta con Satoshi a su lado, sonríe. 

-(Tan lindo!! Uy! me muero por tener bebés!! Pero con quién? Yuuji?... volví a soñar con Sesshoumaru... pero eso no pasó... y además yo... y si yo hubiera tenido un hijo de Sesshoumaru?... supongo que se parecería mucho a Satoshi... Inuyasha y él son hermanos y Kagome y yo nos parecemos mucho aunque no somos familia, sólo que yo tengo los ojos verdes... bueno, mejor no pienso en eso... pero él ya lo recordó... tendremos que hablar de todo eso otra vez... no, yo no quiero).

Rin está en la cocina y se sirve café, a la vez tocan a la puerta. Al abrir, su única reacción fue dejar caer la taza que tenía en las manos.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Tenemos que hablar.

-S-sí, pasa.

Después de limpiar el desastre de la taza, se sentaron en la sala. Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada baja. A Rin la destrozaba verlo así. Se decidió a romper el silencio.

-De qué quieres hablar?

-Hace años que dejé la terapia de memoria... pero hay cosas que vuelven, en mis sueños. Últimamente todos son acerca de tí. Pero no te recordaba en realidad, sólo como la hermana de Shina... hace poco, sin ninguna razón me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de esa noche...

-Sin ninguna razón?

-Son como imágenes... tu voz... pero no sé por qué... Rin, si de verdad me conoces como dices hacerlo, sabes bien que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así en mis 5 sentidos. Y mucho menos a tí.

-Acaso no recuerdas a Kagura?

Rin esperaba que Sesshoumaru no se inmutara, pero no fue así. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera dolor.

**8 años atrás.**

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en un banco al lado de la escalera principal de la universidad, tenía un cigarro en la boca. Varias mujeres lo veían desde lejos y murmuraban. Rin se acercó por las espaldas y se le enganchó del cuello.

-Rin! pretendes matarme del susto?

-No creo que pase, esa cosa te matará primero. Apaga eso.

Apretó el cigarro contra la suela de su zapato y lo tiró a la basura.

-Sólo para que no me des tu discurso del cáncer en fumadores pasivos.

-Ven conmigo.

-A dónde me llevas? Me vas a secuestrar? Me utilizarás para cumplir tus más oscuros deseos?

-Sueña. Quiero que veas algo.

Rin lo llevó hasta el laboratorio de patología.

-Pero... y qué hacemos aquí? Qué es esa peste?

-Formol... Rin, pronto comenzarán las clases.

-Sí, perdone, Doctor Yatsuo, pero él es el amigo del que le hablé.

-Ah! sí, espera.

El doctor le buscó dos frascos llenos de un líquido verde y algo parecido a un pedazo de carne flotando dentro.

-Qué es eso?

-Dime tú, qué ves?

-Hm!! pues ésto parece la suela de mis tenis viejos.

-Y éste? Qué opinas?

-Argh! No sé pero da asco. Qué son?

-Y éste?

El doctor le mostró un pulmón en perfectas condiciones, con un tono algo blancuzco y el líquido era cristalino.

-No soy médico, pero eso parece un pulmón.

-Por qué no un hígado?

-El hígado se pone marrón. Aquellos son hígados?

-No, son pulmones. De fumadores.

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja. Rin supo que tenía su atención.

-El primero que te enseñé, es de un fumador pasivo. Eso es lo que me estás haciendo. El otro es de un fumador común. Bueno, eran...

Estudiantes con batas comenzaron a entrar al laboratorio, Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron.

-Y ahora? Vas a dejar de fumar?

-Frente a tí, sí.

-No, por completo.

-Cuando seas mi novia.

-No insistas, no va a pasar.

-Eres la única a la que quiero enamorar y no lo hace.

-Perdona por romper tu burbuja.

-Nah! Creo que vales más como amiga. Además, eres buzu!

-Ha! A que no te has mirado en un espejo hoy!

-Bien, haremos un pacto, entonces. Días que no fume, tú me besas.

-En la frente.

-En la boca.

-En la mejilla.

-Pero si así me saludas!

-No, será así...

Rin le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Él pudo sentir el roce de sus labios con la piel de su rostro. Sintió algo caliente recorrer su interior, algo que nunca había sentido y supo que desde ese día sería adicto a esos besos. Pasaron unos meses, y Sesshoumaru tenía novia. La cual encontraba de muy mal gusto que su novio se dejara besar por otra.

-...Kagura, no me vengas con cuentos. Rin es mi mejor amiga.

-Quiero que dejes de verla. Es por tu bien.

-No.

-Está bien, no quería recurrir a esto, pero toma.

-Le entregó unas fotos comprometedoras de Rin con unos hombres muy mayores para ella.

-Qué es esto?

-Ella. Tiene fama de acostarse con los profesores.

-Estás loca, debe ser mentira.

Kagura fue a la cocina y preparó dos tragos. Le entregó uno a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué es esto?

-Las burbujas son por el agua mineral... es whisky.

Sesshoumaru se bebió el trago y a ése le siguieron varios puros, hasta directo de la botella. Kagura se excusó y se marchó cuando Rin llegó.

-Hola, Kagura, hola Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, Ay! pero si estoy tarde, nos veremos luego.

A los pocos minutos, Sesshoumaru se violentó demasiado y comenzó a reclamarle a Rin por las fotos.

-...Sesshoumaru, no es posible, yo no haría algo así...

-PERO SON TUS FOTOS!!!

-Dónde están? Quiero verlas. Te juro que no soy yo...

-CÁLLATE!!!

Le dio una cachetada con la parte trasera de la mano que la tiró al piso. Rin no pudo evitar las lágrimas, tanto de dolor como de angustia. La confusión llenaba su ser. Sabía que Sesshoumaru podía ser violento, pero no a ese punto.

-Estás loco o qué?

-Así es como obtienes tu nota?

-Tú más que nadie sabe que yo me parto el lomo estudiando!!

Rin se puso de pie y antes de llegar a la puerta, Sesshoumaru la haló por un brazo.

-Si ya fuiste de todos, serás también mía!

-Sesshoumaru, no!!

La tumbó al piso y rasgó sus ropas, le inmovilizó las manos y se sentó sobre ella. Comenzó a lamerle el cuello y la cara, luego bajó al pecho. Sólo se eschuchaban sus súplicas.

-SESSHOUMARU, NO! NO HAGAS ESTO! DETENTE YA!!!! POR FAVOR!!!

-Cállate! Te va a gustar, soy mucho más joven que esos profesores...

-IIE!!! SESSHOUMARU, POR FAVOR, DETENTE!!!

**Actualidad.**

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru abre los ojos escuchando la voz de Rin. Al verla sentada a su lado, se espantó y trató de levantarse. Ella se lo impidió.

-Estás bien?

-E-eso creo... tú...yo... me tengo que ir...

-No irás a ningún lado. Sabes en cuánto tienes la presión?

Vio que sobre la mesita del centro de la sala habían varios instrumentos médicos.

-Estás para hospitalizarte.

-No.

-Me lo supuse. Te puse una inyección para bajarte la presión.

-Dónde?

-Dónde te duele?

Sesshoumaru se revisó el cuerpo. Sólo le dolía la cabeza. Rin sonrió.

-Es un secreto entre la aguja y yo. A las 8 de la noche te debes poner otra.

-Rin... recordé todo...

-Qué recordaste?

-Lo del pulmón... y... podrías preparar un vaso de whisky con agua mineral?

-Estás loco?! No debes de tomar alcohol.

-Es que el mío burbujeaba y el de ella no...

-Qué?

-Antes de que llegaras ese día, ella me había dado un vaso con whisky y agua mineral, pero el mío tenía burbujas y el de ella no... el agua mineral no hace burbujas.

-No, debió ser algo más. Sabía que no eras tú... estabas drogado...

-Rin, Inuyasha no quería que me acercara a tí... ellos lo saben?

-No... nadie sabe que fuiste tú... dije que sí fue en tu casa...

-P-pero...

-Hasta dónde recuerdas?

-Me suplicabas que me detuviera...

-...Logré soltarme y creo que fue con un cenicero, te golpeé en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente... dije que fueron unos asaltantes y que luego de herirte, trataron de...

-Tengo que irme... n-no puedo quedarme aquí...

-Sesshoumaru, no puedes manejar.

Sesshoumaru la vio fijo a los ojos. No la comprendía, ella lo estaba cuidando... como si nada hubiera pasado... al mismo hombre que trató de abusar de ella.

-Drogado o no, era yo. Rin... ahora comprendo porqué te fuiste a Inglaterra.

-No, no fue por eso... me fui a Inglaterra a tomar las riendas de las tierras de mi padre. No pensaba volver, es cierto, pero...

Satoshi se levantó y fue a la sala estrujándose los ojitos.

-Tía Din!

-Mi amor! Ven conmigo.

-Tío.

-Hola...

Rin lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Tía Din, mida mi tio. Sezchoumadu.

Rin sonrió y comprendió que Satoshi nunca los había visto juntos.

-Qué tal si te damos un baño? Sesshoumaru, vuelvo en un momento.

Rin estaba bañando a Satoshi, cuando sintió a Sesshoumaru a sus espaldas.

-Te puedo ayudar?

-Tú tienes que descansar!

-No quiero.

-No cambias. Sostenlo, voy por la toalla.

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a secar y vestir a Satoshi. Rin le dio cereal con leche. Lo dejó en su habitación viendo animes y volvió a la sala con Sessohumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, no comprendo a qué viniste. Fue a recordar?

-Rin, la culpa, angustia... no sé cómo carajos llamarlo, pero no puedo más con esto. Tú eras mi mejor amiga y te perdí. Y desde que desperté aquella vez, sentía que algo me faltaba... eras tú.

-Desde cuándo eres tan abierto?

-Desde que me quiero morir por lo que te hice! Rin, sólo dime que me perdonas y no me volverás a ver otra vez.

-Para qué necesitas que te lo diga?

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, no sabes mentir. Si lo dices, es verdad...

-Pero no me creíste. Cuando te dije de esas fotos, no me creíste...

-Tú misma lo dijiste, no era yo...

Sesshoumaru nunca se había visto en la necesidad de hablar tanto y mucho menos pedir perdón. Se puso de pie y dejó las llaves del auto sobre la mesa del centro.

-Me iré en taxi...

No iba a pasar. Se mareó, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se tambaleó.

-No estás bien.

-Esto fue un error, yo no debería acercarme a tí.

-Pues sólo sales de aquí si vas a un hospital. No puedes estar solo.

-Hmpf!

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

-Rin, porqué perdí la memoria? No me creo ese cuento del colapso por estrés.

-Kami! No te lo dijeron!

-Decirme qué?

-Sesshoumaru, recuerdas a tu ex-esposa?

-MI QUÉ?!!

-Te casaste con Kagura... ella estaba tras tu dinero y trató de... ella creyó que si enviudaba, heredaría la compañía... no sabía que la compañía es patrimonio...

-Trató de matarme?

-Creó un incendio... te golpeó 7 veces y te dió por muerto, un tal Naraku estaba combinado con ella para todo... estuviste muy mal, en cuidados intensivos... cuando lo supe volví...

-Dónde está ella?

-Hasta donde sé, la condenaron a 15 años de prisión.

-Rin... yo... qué me pasó? Porqué hice todas esas cosas?

* * *

Han pasado varios meses. Pero Sesshoumaru no deja de pensar en Rin. Cada vez que recuerda ese día, se le revuelve el estómago. Utilizando a Satoshi como excusa Sesshoumaru logró acercarse más a Rin, poco a poco estaban restaurando la amistad que una vez tuvieron. 

Yuuji le temía a Sesshoumaru. Su mirada lo intimidaba y lo evitaba a toda costa. Sesshoumaru sabía que había algo mal en él, la manera en la que trataba a Rin, sus "emergencias". Una noche, lo encontró en un bar con otra mujer.

-Jaken. Ese no es el imbécil del novio de Rin?

-Sí, es Yuuji, parece que no nos ha visto.

-Y esa tipa?

-Puede ser familia...

Yuuji la estaba besando.

-Qué familiares se meten la lengua hasta la garganta? Jaken, ya lo sabía, ése imbécil la engaña.

-Sesshoumaru cálmate. Ahí viene tu pareja.

-Esa es otra...

-Me pides un trago, Sesshy?

-No me digas así.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra. Yuuji estaba cerca de él y lo vio, pero continuó besando a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Lo desafió con la mirada. Sesshoumaru sintió su sangre hervir. Al pedir los tragos, Yuuji se separó de su acompañante y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Escucha, somos hombres y nos comprendemos, verdad?

-No, yo no hablo estúpido.

-Vamos, sé que tienes numerosas amantes.

Jaken se acercó, sabía que nada bueno resultaría de ese encuentro.

-Sé que él me comprenderá.

Sesshoumaru y Jaken cruzaron miradas, Jaken negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo te diré que Rin no se merece esto.

-Rin no tiene porqué enterarse.

-Y tú no tienes porqué engañarla. Ella es la persona más maravillosa que jamás he conocido.

-Pues si tanto te gusta, puedes tenerla. Te la presto...

La sangre de Jaken hirvió al instante y la respuesta de Sesshoumaru no se hizo esperar, lo agarró por el cuello y le dio tremendo puñetazo.

-AAhh! Mi naríz!!!

-Es poco comparado con todo lo que te voy a romper!

-Sess-Sesshoumaru...

-No voy a permitir que este troglodita, juegue con ella...

-Tú no eres nadie! Un amigo de hace tantos años que de buenas a primera aparece! Y pretende que nunca se han separado!

Sesshoumaru y jaken cruzaron miradas y asintieron. A la vez le lanzaron un puñetazo que lo mandaron a volar como 5 pies atrás. Sesshoumaru lo levantó agarrándolo por el cuello.

-O dejas tus sandeces, o te arrepentirás. En grande.

Le dio un rodillazo y le reventó la cara a mandarriazos.

-Tienes dos semanas para romper con ella por tu cuenta. Si tengo que volver a intervenir, no la cuentas.

Lo dejaron tirado en el piso del bar y salieron de allí. La acompañante de Sesshoumaru lo siguió.

-Sesshy, iremos a tu apartamento o al mío?

-Toma, vete. Quiero estar solo.

Le dio dinero para un taxi, detuvo uno y la metió en él. Camino al apartamento de Jaken.

-Sesshoumaru, no estás bien.

-No dejo de pensar en ella. Ya recuerdo varias cosas, como el accidente de su familia...

El rostro de Jaken se ensombreció, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitarlo.

-Lo siento, pero... recuerdo que éramos amigos, tal y como ahora...

-Sé bien lo que pasó... ella me lo confió hace unos años...

-Estaba drogado...

-Sí, ella dijo que estabas eufórico, fuera de control, que no eras tú.

-Ella y yo llegamos a esa conclusión. Kagura me drogó... desde que recordé ese incidente, no he podido estar con ninguna mujer.

-Y eso fue?

-Hacen 6 meses... también recordé lo que Kagura hizo, el incendio... lo perdí todo...

-Cosas materiales de...

-No, Jaken, perdí todo lo que me hacía vivir. La amistad de Rin, y los recuerdos de mis padres. Sólo sobrevivieron al incendio 3 espadas de mi padre, le di una a Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento y apenas cerró la puerta, todo lo vio negro.

**25 años atrás.**

Inutaicho entra en la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Un joven de unos 12 años estaba acostado en su cama viendo televisión.

-Sesshoumaru, necesito hablar contigo.

Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor y se incorporó. Desde la muerte de su madre, 6 años atrás, Sesshoumaru se había convertido de un niño alegre y juguetón a un niño serio, que apenas sonreía y con el paso de los años, olvidó cómo hacerlo. Inutaicho se sentó a su lado.

-Es sobre esa mujer, verdad?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru, me voy a casar con ella.

-Ya olvidaste a mamá?

-No. No la olvidé. Nunca la olvidaré, pero tengo derecho a volver a enamorarme y lo hice. Me enamoré de Izayoi...

-Haz lo que te plazca. En seis años cumpliré 18 y me largaré de aquí.

-No te estoy echando, de hecho te estoy pidiendo tu opinón.

-Sólo prométeme que no le darás las cosas de mamá.

-No, eso... la habitación al fondo, lo pondré todo allá, arreglaré la habitación y me aseguraré de que sólo tú tengas acceso a ella. No pretendo que olvides a tu madre, pero... por favor, trata de llevarte bien con ella...

-Si ella se mantiene al margen conmigo, no habrá problemas.

Las cosas fueron tal y como Inutaicho se las había prometido. Izayoi se limitó a entrar en esa habitación. Lejos de eso. Izayoi y Sesshoumaru solían pasar mucho tiempo solos porque Inutaicho trabajaba hasta tarde. Izayoi tenía una oficina en la casa, tenía una columna en una revista y sólo iba a las oficinas a entregar el trabajo. Una tarde, Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina de Izayoi.

-Izayoi...

-Sí? Necesitas algo, Sesshoumaru?

-Puedes revisar este ensayo? Necesito sacar la puntuación máxima.

-Sí, no hay problemas, sólo déjame terminar esta línea. No quiero perder la idea.

Izayoi terminó y guardó el documento.

-Escribes muy rápido...

-Con el paso de los años, los dedos se aprenden la posición de cada tecla y escribir se convierte tan fácil como hablar. Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

-Bien, entonces veamos el ensayo. Supongo que esto es un borrador. Verdad?

-No. Es el que voy a entregar. Porqué?

Hm! Bueno, es que a esta presentación le falta formato. Puedo rayarlo?

-Si no sirve sí.

Después de un hora, Izayoi le tenía el informe lleno de flechas y tachones.

-Qué tal si lo haces a máquina? O en la computadora? tu caligrafía es bonita, pero se vería mejor a computadora. Así, el profesor no encontrará excusas para quitarte puntos.

-Puedo usarla? La mía está desarmada.

-Pero claro que sí. Lo mío es tuyo.

Para cuando Inutaicho llegó era la hora de la cena. Izayoi le llevó una bandeja con comida a Sesshoumaru. Era cerca de medianoche cuando Sesshoumaru terminó. Izayoi esperó pacientemente en la sala. Leyó el informe y sonrió.

-Uhm!

-Qué?

-Es perfecto. Si es por mí tienes todos los puntos. Sólo le falta un buen encuadernado.

-Le iba a poner un clip y un folder manila.

-No, no. Ven conmigo.

Izayoi le encuadernó el trabajo. Varios días después, Sesshoumaru llegó estrallando cosas.

-Qué te pasa?

-UNA C-!!

-Qué?! Déjame ver eso!

-El profesor dijo que no hay manera de que sea mio. Que ese material es plagiado!

-No es posible, te ví hacer todo es trabajo sólo. Vamos. Hablaré con ese profesor.

Justamente en las escaleras se encontraron con el profesor.

-Qué pasa, Hamasaki? Aún quieres reclamar por ese ensayo.

-Disculpe... profesor...

-Kashimi. Y usted es?

-Hamasaki Izayoi. Mire, me consta de que Sesshoumaru hizo este trabajo sólo, en ningún momento plagió, las citas están marcadas apropiadamente, tiene bibliografía... el formato y la redacción son perfectas...

-Hamasaki? Usted es la escritora de la columna...

-Sí.

-Debió decirme antes.

-No. Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. El punto es que ese trabajo es excelente y estoy segura de que una C- no es la calificación adecuada.

-Por eso la tiene. Un trabajo escolar que no tiene faltas no puede ser del estudiante. No será que usted influyó?

La sangre de Sesshoumaru hirvió. Izayoi logró controlarlo.

-Sí. Lo ayudé. Cuando estuvo completo, le cambié el formato, le corregí la presentación y lo convencí de hacerlo a computadora.

-Y si me niego a cambiar la calificación?

-Entonces sí utilizaré mis influencias. Es la palabra de dos personas contra lo que cree usted que él pudo haber hecho. No tiene bases. Al contrario, yo tengo un original manuscrito y libros marcados con las citas de las que los acusa de plagio. Vamos, ambos sabes cuál es la calificación correcta, si la pone, se ahorra una molestia.

-Bien, si usted lo asegura, entonces debe ser cierto. La calificación correcta es A.

Días después entregaron las calificaciones mensuales, el profesor cumplió su palabra y puso la calificación correcta. Izayoi le preguntó a Inutaicho pr la comida favorita de Sesshoumaru y se la preparó para celebrar. Inutaicho no pudo estar presente.

-Felicidades, Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias. Y felicidades a tí también.

-A mí? Porqué?

-Estás esperando un hijo.

-Eh?! Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Sabes? Quizás papá no te lo haya dicho, pero te pareces mucho a mi mamá. Ambas hermosas... y no importa cuánto ella tratara de ocultármelo, yo sabía cuando estaba enferma... y de la misma manera en que pude sentir su enfermedad, puedo sentir a tu hijo.

El tiempo pasó e Inuyasha nació. Inutaicho enfermó del corazón y murió. Izayoi los crió. Trató a Sesshoumaru como si fuese su hijo, pero la muerte de Inutaicho había endurecido su corazón. Una noche, un Inuyasha de 4 años entró en la habitación de la madre de Sesshoumaru y dañó un baúl con uno de creyones. Sesshoumaru estalló en rabia y lo golpeó. Al escuchar los gritos Izayoi fue a ver qué pasaba.

-No tienen derecho a estar aquí!!

-Porqué le golpeaste?

-Primero, aquí no hay nada suyo, no tiene nada que buscar aquí y segundo dañó el baúl!

-Con que aquí no hay nada suyo?

-Todo lo que está en esta habitación, perteneció a mi madre. Nada que ver con él!

-Y tú no eres su hermano? Entró a buscarte. Lo castigaré por lo que hizo y mandaremos a restaurar el baúl.

-Ese baúl tiene 200 años, ya no hay nada que restaurar.

Sesshoumaru se trancó en su habitación y escuhó a Izayoi reprochar a Inuyasha. Desde ese día, Inuyasha nunca más entró a esa habitación. 3 meses después de su sexto cumpleaños, Izayoi enfermó de cáncer. Estaba en su lecho de muerte.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Sí?

-Inuyasha... es tu... hermano... cuida de él... cuando yo ya no esté... conviértelo en un hombre... de bien... como tu padre... hizo contigo...

-Izayoi, nunca lo reconocí, pero llegué a apreciarte como madre...

-Es lo más... dulce que has dicho... en años... tu padre... la amó... hasta su muerte...

Inuyasha sostenía su mano.

-Mama, te vas a curar?

-Mi cielo... yo tengo que hacer un viaje... te quedarás con tu hermano... deberás portarte bien... y hacer lo que él diga... te amo...

-Mama? Mama? Mama no me dejes. No me dejes mama...

Desde ese día, sólo quedaron Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru incluso fue a la corte por la custodia de Inuyasha.

**Actualidad.**

Sesshoumaru despertó en el piso de su apartemento. Ya era de día. Sentí que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Recordó parte de lo pasado la noche anterior.

**Flashback**

-Quién rayos te crees que eres? Cómo te atreves hacerle esto a Rin?!

-Tú no te metas en esto!

-Que no me meta?

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello y le reventó la cara a mandarriazos.

-Será mejor que mañana termines con Rin, o yo me encargaré de romperte cada uno de tus huesos. De acuerdo?

Lo dejó tirado en el piso y se fue del bar. Al llegar a su apartamento sintió tanta frustración que estralló todo lo que tenia a mano. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Rin no necesitaba sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido y en parte por su culpa.

**Fin del flashback.

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru decidió esperar a ver qué iba a hacer Yuuji. Craso error. Yuuji le envenenó la mente a Rin.

-...No te creo.

-Puedes ir al bar y preguntar. Me dijo que o terminaba contigo o me rompería todo.

-Pero él...

-Es un psicópata. Lo escuché hablando con un amigo, dijo que te habías tragado todo el cuento y que ya estabas en sus manos, que pronto pasarían al resto del plan. Créeme Rin, ese tipo está tras tu dinero.

-Eso es imposible, Yuuji, Sesshoumaru es...

-A quién le vas a creer? A tu novio o a un supuesto amigo que no sabes por qué te busca después de tantos años?

-Yuuji, estás mal. No puedes haber escuchado una cosa así. Él no es así, yo lo conozco.

-Lo conocías, Rin! La gente cambia.

Rin fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Yuuji, lo siento, pero no puedo creerte...

Yuuji se acercó a ella, la abrazó y rozando sus labios con los suyos.

-Créeme, es por tu bien. Yo te quiero...

-Yuuji, nunca me lo habías dicho...

-Pero es así, te quiero...

La apretó contra él y la besó. Sonó el teléfono.

-Por favor, no contestes.

-No lo haré.

Continuaron con el beso y hasta lo profundizaron. Yuuji la cargó y la llevó a la habitación.

-Qué haces?

-Bueno...

-No me acostaré contigo.

-Pero yo...

-Sí, Yuuji, yo también te quiero, pero no significa que me acueste contigo. Aún no estoy lista. Necesito tiempo.

-Está bien, te daré tiempo.

Esta vez sonó el celular.

-No...

-Si es el celular es una emergencia.

Contestó y supo que era Sesshoumaru.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru... estás bien?

-Llama una ambulacia y mándala a mi casa...

-Qué pasó?

-No encuentro a nadie...

Se escuchó un golpe.

-Sesshoumaru?

-...-

-Sesshoumaru?!

-...-

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

No hubo respuesta. Rin tomó sus llaves y un equipo de primeros auxilios. Yuuji la detuvo. La sujetó con fuerza por los brazos.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Sesshoumaru me necesita. Suéltame!

-Es mentira, es un cuento...

-Yuuji, Sesshoumaru está enfermo y voy a ayudarlo.

-Que vaya su cuñada y su hermano.

-Estás siendo un completo idiota. Es una vida que está en peligro!

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Yuuji le soltó una bofetada. Rin le devió el golpe.

-Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate de mí.

-En ese caso, hasta nunca.

A los pocos minutos llegó al apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Encontró la puerta abierta. Entró notando que el lugar era un desastre. Continuó adentrándose en el apartamento y encontró a Sesshoumaru en el piso de su habitación, habían unas pastillas regadas y él estaba inconciente con un golpe en la frente que le sangraba.

-SESSHOUMARU!!

Lo puso boca arriba y le tomó la presión. Estaba por los cielos, le quitó los pantalones y le puso una inyección, le metió una pastilla bajo la lengua. En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos.

-Doctora Porter!

-Vamos a llevarlo. Presión 18/16, pulso 95.

-95? Se le va a reventar el corazón. Le administré 5 ml. de lidocaína. Ponle 3cc de atropina intravenosa, línea intravenosa solución salina 9 molar. Conteo a 5cc por minuto.

Lo canalizaron y lo llevaron al centro médico. Jaken apareció cerca de media hora después. Rin estaba hablando con Kagome.

-...estoy en una carretera...

-Kagome, Sesshoumaru está mal, lo acabo de ingresar. Deben venir de inmediato.

-Vamos para allá.

* * *

Inuyasha iba conduciendo. 

-Qué pasó?

-Amor, tengo que ir a la clínica ahora.

-Pero qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru está interno.

Inuyasha frenó de golpe. Satoshi se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-Qué tiene?! Qué le pasó?!!

-Inuyasha! cálmate. No lo sé, sólo me dijo que lo ingresó. Párate, me voy a sentar atrás con Satoshi.

Agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie detrás de ellos, Inuyasha se paró a un lado de la carretera y Kagome se cambió a la parte trasera. Minutos después Inuyasha se volvió a detener.

-Qué pasa?

-N-no puedo conducir... hazlo tú.

Volvieron a cambiar. Inuyasha iba atrás con Satoshi, lo estaba abrazando y lo besaba en la cabeza. Kagome no comprendía porqué se había alterado tanto. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a hablar.

-En 3 meses cumplirá 37 años...

-Qué?

-Mi hermano... cumplirá 37 años...

-Es joven...

-Mi papá murió a los 37 años de una enfermedad cardíaca...

Kagome sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru lo había criado. A pesar de la manera en la que se hablaban, Inuyasha lo veía más como un padre que como su hermano. Kagome le extendió una mano, él la apretó y la besó en la palma.

-Va a estar bien. Recuerda que Rin es como un ángel, donde pone las manos, todo se arregla.

-Esperemos que sea así... por mucho años, hasta que comprendí el verdadero concepto de la muerte, él pensó que estaba sólo...

-Ninguno de los dos es bueno para expresarse... esperé 5 años por tí. Porque tú no te...

-No me atrevía a decirte que te amo... casi te pierdo por mi cobardía...

* * *

Abriendo los ojos, permite el paso de la luz... es demasiada, siente un dolor punzante en los ojos... no, en la cabeza. Escucha una voz angelical a lo lejos. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, todo lo que ve está borroso. Siente una suave caricia en su frente, por su mejilla y hasta su barbilla. Continúa escuchando la voz, trata de girar su cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido. Cierra los ojos, el dolor es demasiado. La voz se hace más clara, comprensible. 

-No te muevas... todo está bien...

-R-Rin?

-Sesshoumaru, me escuchas? Si me comprendes aprieta mi mano.

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano, volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez la luz no lo lastimó tanto y logró enfocar la mirada. Rin estaba frente a él.

-Eres un ángel?

Rin sonrió.

-Al menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor. Dime, te sientes mejor?

-Sigo vivo?

-Sí... estás vivo.

-Tu... estás...

Acarició sus mejillas. Estaban mojadas.

-Arrepentida de desperdiciar 2 años de mi vida en el estúpido de Yuuji.

-Lo descubriste?

-Qué cosa?

-Olvídalo. Gracias...Y eso? Es un golpe?

-Un paciente borracho, no es nada.

-Estoy... cansado...

-No te duermas. Debes esforzarte por no dormirte. Te golpeaste la cabeza al caer. Las pastillas que estaban en el piso... no tenían etiqueta.

-Son para la presión... tengo arritmia...

-Sessh... debiste decirlo.

-No... no quiero tu lástima...

-Dime qué pasó.

-Anoche, cuando llegué a mi casa, lo vi todo negro... desperté esta mañana... traté de llamar a Inuyasha, a Jaken, a Kagome... traté de tomarme las pastillas...

-Sesshoumaru, vivo mucho más cerca de tí que todos. Porqué no me llamaste primero?

-Anoche yo...

-Sé que peleaste con Yuuji. No sé porqué y no le creo una palabra. Pero lo dejaste bastante mal.

-Me alegro.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Al verlo despierto, cambió su semblante.

-Keh! Creí que estabas en peligro o algo así. Me arruinaste el fín de semana, torpe.

-Y quién te dijo que vinieras?

-Tío!

-Para qué lo trajiste? No quiero que me vea así.

-Estaba en la carretera, tarado, me iba de fin de semana al campo.

Satoshi se acercó.

-Qué te pazó?

-Me caí y me di en la cabeza.

-Te vas a curar? Tía Rin, lo vas a curar?

-Sí, mi amor.

N/A.: Como no es justo que paguen justos por pecadores, decidí actualizar hoy. Agradezcan que no sea el 25 de Abril, como le había prometido a Syren que haría.

Adoro sus reviews, kilométricos, milimétricos y micrométricos.

Esta vez no va llenos de menciones porque estoy trabajando a toda máquina el el próximo capítulo, quiero actualizar mientras no me comiencen los exámenes. Eso es apartir de la semana que viene, hehe...

Las adoro a todas, las amenzas de muerte son bienvenidas mientras no se cumplan ( risita nerviosa, gota de sudor rueda por mi nuca).

Bueno, lo estoy haciendo largo. gracias a todas por sus reviews, los adoro todos. Bye!!


	6. 6Primavera, Tiempo de que el Romance Flo...

**Capítulo 6**

**Primavera, tiempo de que el romance florezca.**

En una esquina se detiene una joven, en la mano derecha tenía un maletín y en la izquierda un vaso de café. La muchahca estaba vestida con una chaqueta y una falda marrón, en el interior de la chaqueta lucía una blusa color amarillo claro, los tres primeros botones sueltos. Esperaba el cambio de la luz peatonal. El pelo negro, recogido, pero le caían unos mechones acentuando el marco de su cara.

* * *

-(Hermosa...) 

Piensa el joven que conducía un cómodo Toyota Camry dorado del año presente. Volvió la vista forzado recordando que estaba condunciendo. Muy tarde, se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas y el joven hizo un giro forzoso hacia la acera. La joven se apartó rápidamente del lugar en que estaba, el café le cayó arriba. El conductor se baja de su auto sumido en disculpas. Ella está sumida en su traje arruinado.

-De verdad lo lamento! Está usted bien?!

-Fíjate por dónde vas!

-L-los frenos parecen tener problemas... lo siento!!

-Oh! Rayos! mi blusa!!! Tengo una reunión en 15 minutos!

-La llevaré... por favor, permítame llevarla...

-Y de verdad piensa que después de casi matarme, me subiré a un auto con usted?

-Lo siento! Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

-Uy! es un idiota! Qué acaso no se fija por dónde...

Levantó la mirada y notó que el hombre no se veía nada mal, en absoluto, estaba tal y como si ella lo hubiese mandado a hacer.

-...va?...

-Disculpe, d-de verdad lo siento... (Bien hecho, estúpido!!)

-Er-... bueno...

-Tenga, lleve su traje a ésta tintorería y cárgelo a mi cuenta.

Le dio dos tarjetas, una de presentación y otra de la tintorería.

-S-si no tiene arreglo contácteme, se lo repondré. Por favor acéteplo.

-Está bien, pero si no tiene arreglo, va a saber de mí.

-(Kami! eso espero)... No lo dude... Shouhi Miroku.

-...-

-No me dirá su nombre? Así sabré cuando lleve el traje...

-A cuántas personas ha atropellado?

-N-no es eso! Pero si no les digo, no le atenderán.

- Taiyii Sango.

Cada cual continuó su camino, sin siquiera sospechar que de igual manera el destino los uniría ese mismo día.

**M.P.O.V**

-(Es hermosa... hace casi un año que la veo todos los días en esa misma esquina... bien hecho, estúpido, casi la matas!... aunque por una par de piernas así, mataría a cualquiera... pero no a ella, animal!!)

Mientras Miroku se autoinsultaba y reprochaba su descuido y la eliminación de cualquier posibilidad de realmente conocerla.

**S.P.O.V**

-(Es tan distraído, ya sabía yo que había visto ese auto, pasa todos los días por aquí... ay! pero está como para chuparse los dedos! Hm! Creo que esa frase se me pegó de Sesshoumaru, lo he oído varias veces decirlo, especialmente cuando me habló de su amiga Rin...estaba bastante interesado meses atrás en ella y ahora resulta que son mejores amigos. En fin, Miroku... creo que aunque todo salga bien sabrás de mí...)

* * *

Rin entra en la habitación de Sesshoumaru con varias tablillas de expediente en las manos. 

-Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Hola... ya estoy harto de estar aquí.

-Todo depende de tu presión. Veamos.

Rin le tomó la presión.

-Bien, está muy bien. Pero sólo te daré de alta si me prometes dejar de fumar y tomarte las pastillas todos los días y no cada vez que te sientas mal.

-Hmpf!

-Sesshoumaru, si no te tratas esa enfermedad desde ahora, va a empeorar.

-...-

-Hazlo por mí. Si no lo haces por tí, hazlo por mí. Necesito a mi mejor amigo.

-...Está bien, lo haré.

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Rin sonrió y se emocionó tanto que terminó plantándole sendo beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sólo pudo adivinar que así como sentía ese extraño calor, debía tener los cachetes colorados. Siendo tan blanco, era imposible ocultar aquel rubor, fijó su vista en la ventana. Rin notó el rubor y sólo sonrió.

-No me has preguntado por Yuuji.

-Es un imbécil, no quiero saber nada más.

-Gracias...

-...-

-Jaken me lo contó todo. Y es casi increíble, pero Yuuji trató de adelantarse a usted y me hizo un cuento increíble.

-Si te lo hubiese dicho yo, en lugar de Jaken...

-Te hubiese creído. El cuento de Yuuji tiene un error. Él juzga que por mi apartamento yo tengo una súper herencia. Y no sabe nada de tu imperio empresarial.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Mucho, porque quiso hacerme creer que estás tras mi dinero.

-Estúpido...

Sesshoumaru se bufó. Rin le revisó el vendaje de la cabeza y lo comenzó a quitar.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te ví...

-...-

Su mirada lo decía todo. Ella lo comprendía. El hablaba mucho con ella, pero no tanto. Ella también había aprendido a leer su mirada. Aveces sólo se perdía en el brillo dorado que tenían sus ojos y estaba decidida a desaparecer aquella sombra triste que se encontraba allí aunque según él, estuviera felíz.

-En 7 días te removeré los puntos.

-Puntos?

-Sangrabas mucho, así que te di dos puntos. No quedará marca.

-Rin, arigatou...

-Umm! Mondainai...

-Me siento soñoliento, cansado...

-Aún tienes los efctos de los medicamentos. El que te de la alta, no significa que irás de una vez a trabajar. Tienes que reposar unos días. Esta noche, en mi casa, haremos una cena...

-Sabes si Inuyasha habló con la fiscal?

-No. Pero le preguntaré. Tenías reunión con ella hoy, no es así?

-Sí.

-Y qué...

-Una copia de los archivos del caso de mi divorcio, y quiero ver... hay una cosa que quiero saber.

-Tú no te divorciaste...

-Eh?! Aún estoy casado con esa...?!!!

-No. Inuyasha logró anular el matrimonio. Nunca pasó, no eres divorciado, nunca te has casado.

-Gracias a Kami.

Se sentía cierto alivio en su voz. Rin sonrió y le quitó el pelo de la cara acomodándolo detrás de la oreja. Él aprovechaba cada segundo aspirando su aroma y concentrando cada fibra en sentir el suave roce de sus dedos en su piel.

-Puedes descansar un poco. Duérmete. Yo te llevaré a tu apartamento cuando esté lista el alta.

-En mi billetera hay una tarjeta de crédito.

-No, yo...

-Y cobra tus honorarios.

-No, como se te ocurre? Eres mi amigo.

-Cóbralos, si no veo el cargo en... 15 días que me llega el balance, volveré a fumar y a tomar como un loco y botaré las pastillas.

-Osea que te vas a matar.

-Sí.

-Hm! Sabes que no lo necesito con tanta urgencia.

-Gástalo en tí.

-O en mis niños...

-Tus qué?!!!

Aunque fuese sólo aire, Sesshoumaru sintió que se ahogaba. Rin sonrió.

-En qué piensas? Son mis pacientes. Soy traumatóloga pedriatra.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero de repente... no sé.

-Bueno, eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a verlos. Vuelvo en un ratito, Inuyasha y Kagome no tardan en llegar.

Rin salió de la habiración, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó entre las nubes. Sesshoumaru ahora estaba seguro de que Rin sí se preocupaba por él, lo había atendido anteponiendo su relación amorosa. Tomando nota mental de visitar a su cardiólogo, el sueño lo hizo preso mientras recordaba el roce de los labios de Rin sobre su piel y evocaba su aroma que mezclado con la colonia de sakura, era un manjar para sus sentidos. Una pregunta que hacían varios años, había olvidado, le vino nuevamente. "Cómo sería besarla?" Pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad y sacando de su mente aquella loca idea de hacerla suya. Sabía bien que Rin, poseyendo un temple de acero, amigos era lo más lejos que jamás iban a llegar. Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que de sus labios no han salido las palabras que él más deseaba oír, las que lo dejarían morir felíz. "Te perdono".

* * *

Sango entra en la tintorería y coloca el traje sobre el mostrador. 

-Buen día...

-Buen día. Vengo a dejarlo para sacarle unas manchas.

-De qué son las manchas?

-Café.

-Ah! Miroku-sama llamó y avisó, todo está listo. Sólo llene esta planilla y la llamaremos cuando este todo listo.

-Gracias.

Cuando Sango abrió la puerta, resbaló. La caída era inminente. Pero nunca llegó. Unos enormes y fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la acercaban a unos cálidos pectorales.

-Está usted bien?

-S-sí… Shouji-san…

-Ah! Miroku, por favor. Todo está bien?

-Sí, gracias…

-Se puede reparar?

-Sí… eso parece.

-Taiyii-san…

-Sango, por favor.

-Sango-san, parece que soy un peligro cerca de un café, pero… me acompañaría a tomar uno? Yo invito…

-Hm! Ya es medio día…

-Bueno, en otra será…

-Pero puede invitarme a comer…

-Sería un placer. Conozco un lugar prefecto.

Sango sonrió y Miroku sintió que el corazón le saltaba un latido.

* * *

Rin estaba en el pabellón de pediatría y trataba de calmar a los niños que estaban enfadados porque ella no había ido con ellos en todo el día. 

-Nos abandonaste!

-No digan eso...

-Ya no nos quieres?

-Claro que sí. Son mis amores. Pero es que allá arriba está mi mejor amigo y está muy enfermo y también tengo que cuidarlo a él.

-Y porqué no lo trajiste aquí?

-Porque él ya es grande y este lugar es sólo para niños.

-Pero yo soy grande.

-Sí, tú eres un niño grande, pero él ya es un hombre... Creo que tiene la edad del papá de Sayaka.

-Es un viejo!

Rin rió.

-No, no es tan viejo. Veré si cuando salgo lo convenzo de pasar a conocerlos.

-Es tu novio?

-No! De dónde sacas eso?

-Hm! porque haces como si estuvieras enamorada, te pones toda roja y los ojos te brillan. Mi hermana se pone así cuando habla de su novio.

Rin volvió a reír. Sonó su celular. Luego de cerrar la llamada.

-Me tengo que ir. Pero les prometo que volveré más tarde.

-Pero Rin, mi pie todavía me duele.

-Ya te puse en el récord un calmante, ahora te mando a una enfermera para que te lo ponga.

-No! duele mucho!

-Hm! A ver... es que no lo tengo aquí ahora...

Justo en ese momento entró una enfermera con el carrito de los medicamentos. Rin buscó el calmante y se lo puso a la niña.

-Listo. Ahora, me tengo que ir. Los quiero mucho.

* * *

Sesshoumaru aún dormía, Inuyasha estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo una revista de autos. 

-Rin?

-No está aquí, están atendiendo una emergencia.

-Porqué hueles a sakura?

-...-

Inuyasha se negó a contestarle.

-Sabías que hueles a perfume de mujer? Por qué?

-Mi esposa es adicta a ese perfume.

-Eso no implica que huelas a él.

-Sesshoumaru, tengo que dibujártelo? Estoy casado, idiota.

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-En el jardin de infantes, tienen una fiesta hoy, iré por él más tarde.

Justo en ese momento, entraron Rin y Kagome, riendo. Usaban las batas de consulta, la de Kagome, blanca y adornada por un muñequito al lado del nombre. La de Rin por otro lado, estaba llena de muñequitos, uno en cada bolsillo, en las mangas bajo el sello del centro y en el cuello.

-Hola, Inuyasha.

-Hola, Rin. Y dime, haremos la cena?

-Sí, claro, ya todo está listo. La enfermera vendrá a quitarte el suero.

La enfermera entró y comenzó a remover el ceta-o. Rin le entregó las llaves de su casa a Kagome.

-Para que vayan preparando todo, yo llevaré a Sesshoumaru a su apartamento.

-Y lo irás a buscar?

-Porqué no mejor sólo buscamos mi ropa y me baño en tu casa? Es decir, no quiero ser un problema...

-Para nada. Vamos.

Al salir de la habitación, Kagome e Inuyasha se adelantaron a buscar a Satoshi.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Sí?

-Quieres conocer a mis niños?

-...-

Llegaron al piso de pediatría.

-Si quieres puedes esperar aquí.

Rin entró en la habitación.

-Ven? Les dije que volvería.

-Y tu novio?

-No es mi novio. Y no quiso entrar.

-Es malo!

-No, aún se siente muy cansado...

Rin estaba sentada al lado de una niña que tenía la cabeza vendada. Y la cara llena de moretones.

-Cómo va esa cabecita? Aún te duele mucho?

-No, ahora no...

Sesshoumaru entró, la niña de la venda en la cabeza se tapó con la sábana.

-Sesshoumaru...

-No quiero que me vea! Haz que se vaya...

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, espérame afuera.

-Porqué? Porqué no puedo ver a una niña tan hermosa como tú?

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Rin no lo podía creer, pero le siguió el juego.

-Anda, déjame ver tu carita. Sé que eres hasta mucho más bonita que Rin.

-Nadie es más bonita que Rin.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero eres tan bonita como ella. Verdad que sí?

Poco a poco Sesshoumaru la convenció de destaparse la cara.

-Ya. Yo tenía razón. Eres preciosa, hasta... quieres ser mi novia? a mí sólo me gustan las niñas bonitas.

La niña y Rin sonrieron.

-Mira eso, si hasta tiene una sonrisa tan linda. Rin, creo que me estoy enamorando de esta chica.

Más tarde, se despidieron de todos y se marcharon. Camino al apartamento de Sesshoumaru, se vieron en un embotellamiento. Sesshoumaru tenía la cabeza recostada y miraba por la ventana. Giró la cabeza y vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Acercó su mano y dejó la gota tocar sus dedos.

-Porqué?

-Por nada...

-...-

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, pero Rin no podía detener las lágrimas. No habían avanzado ni un centímetro.

-Oye... si nada es ese imbécil, no lo vale.

-Lo sé...

-Rin...

Rin lo vio a los ojos, su mirada lo decía todo, era suave y cálida. Se ofrecía a su disposición. Ella asintió y él le quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Ya has tenido suficiente con lo que yo te hice. No necesitas otro imbécil que te arruine la vida.

-Sesshoumaru!

A cada segundo la llenaba de sorpresas, él no era así y ella lo sabía. Lo que había pasado en pediatría, según ella era la gran excepción, que él haya sido, no sólo tan cariñoso con ella, pero tan abierto, era como si estuviera viendo el completo opuesto de Sesshoumaru. Sintió su corazón palpitar al escuchar sus palabras.

* * *

N.A: Weweweweweweee! Por fin terminé (suspiro) espero que les haya gustado. sé que está un poquito flojo en el asunto Sango - Miroku, pero prometo que eso va a cambiar.

Agradezco a mi pelotón de lectoras que no me dejan desanimarme y en especial a Sesshi23 y a Lou-Asuka que me mantiene despierta para que escriba.

Ya se nota que soy algo débil con ustedes, porque aunque quiera tardar más, no puedo, porque ya me comienzan a rogar, no acaban de leer este y ya me preguntan por el 7. Lo que sí les prometo son capítulos más largos,quizás... veremos si la química está de acuerdo con dejarme más tiempo. Ya me están echando la soga con unos cálculos kilométricos.

Gracias a: Zetus, Aome, Shiteru, Inu-Clau, Ania-san, Syren888, Alcione-chan, Lariana, Suisho Haruka, Ari-chan, Fenixgirl, Kagi35...

Si se me queda alguien, me avisan, acepto de todo, siempre y cuando no se cumplan las amenazas de muerte XD...

Las adoro, nos vemos por ahí...


	7. Cientos de Preguntas, Una Respuesta

Hola, aquí ataco otra vez con mi tortura. hehe

Este cap se los dedico a mis amigas Ceci (gracias por mantenerte en vela conmigo), Lou (el imbécil es historia), Alcione (Todo pasa por una razón) y Syren888 (si te agarro, te mato).

Espero que lo disfruten.

Ah! sí... Disclaimer (puagh!) Inu y sus personajes, incluyendo al sexy Sesshy no son de mi propiedad, sino de Rumiko Takahashi (buaaaa!)**

* * *

Capítulo 7**

**Cientos de Preguntas, Una Respuesta**

Aún son presas del embotellamiento. Suena el celular de Sesshoumaru.

-Bueno? Ah! Taiyii-san!... sí, mucho mejor, gracias... bueno, espera.

Apartó el celular.

-Rin, puedo invitarla a tu casa? Es una vieja amiga de Inuyasha y mío, nos íbamos a ver hoy...

-Sí, claro, dale la dirección.

Sesshoumaru le explicó la dirección a Sango y cerró la llamada. Rin no salía de su ensombrecimiento.

-Rin...

-Sabías que me iba a casar?

-Con Yuuji?

-No, Kami, ese no tomaba nada en serio. Era con un arquitecto, terminé por darme cuenta de que no lo amaba y él se fugó con una rubia despampanante, suerte que fue casi a la vez, de lo contrario...

-De lo contrario habrías llorado como ahora. Amas a Yuuji?

-No. Creí hacerlo, pero no, simplemente me hice la vista gorda porque no quería volver a quedarme sola. Fui una egoísta, no?

-Lo sabías?

-Claro que sí. Nadie tiene emergencias sólo los viernes y sábados por la noche. Pero me acompañaba. Lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo, pero digamos que la gota que derramó el vaso fue tratar de ponerme en contra de ustedes. Y lo mejor de todo, cuando me llamaste, inmediatamente cogí mi maletín y me dijo que si atravesaba la puerta que me olvidara de él... no puedo estar con alguien, ni siquiera tener como amigo a alguien que interponga lo que sea a una emergencia médica...

_-Es como anteponer la vida ante cualquier vanalidad... _

Lo dijeron al únisono, como algo planeado y ensayado. Cruzaron miradas y Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru estaba desconcertado, nadie, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, no a ese punto en que prácticamente le leyera la mente, o fue él a ella? Extendió su mano y la de ella descansó dentro de la suya. "Estoy aquí", era lo que decía, gritaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El embotellamiento comenzó a avanzar.

Al llegar a la casa de Rin, ya todo estaba listo. Kagome e Inuyasha, fueron por Satoshi y a arreglarse. Rin se arreglaba en su habitación y le facilitó a Sesshoumaru la de las visitas que también tenía baño. Rin se había puesto una blusa crema, mangas 3 cuartos, cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones de seda negros, tenía unas sandalias negras y se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto. Sonó el timbre y Rin fue a abrir la puerta. Era Yuuji.

-Rin, cariño...

-Qué quieres?

-Rin, sé que tú...

-No sabes nada, Yuuji, por favor, vete de aquí.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar...

-Yuuji, no quiero hablar contigo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Tú y yo, ya murió. Por favor, vete.

-Estás muy arreglada...

-Vete, por favor, no te incumbe. Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru la escuchó y salió de la habitación. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la toalla al cuello.

-Rin, pasa algo?

Sesshoumaru tenía el torso desnudo.

-Te acuestas con él? Oh! ya comprendo! Eres una perra!

-No! No es lo que piensas!

-Eres una zorra!

-Cállate la boca!...

Yuuji levantó la mano para golpearla y cometió el error más grande de su vida. Sesshoumaru lo vio y se metió en el medio agarrándole la mano.

-Le pones un dedo encima, y vas a desear una muerte rápida.

-Te gustó? Se lo clavaste...

Sesshoumaru le metió un puñetazo en la naríz, y como se la había roto días antes, Yuuji simplemente no soportó el dolor.

-Si no te vas en 5 segundos, te voy a partir hasta la madre!

-Esto no se va a quedar así!

-Claro que no! Si te vuelves a acercar a ella, lo vas a lamentar.

Yuuji no tuvo más opción, que retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas. Rin se sentía con las piernas flojas, débil, no quería demostrarlo ante Sesshoumaru. Él cerró la puerta y fijó sus ojos en ella. Ella no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, se encontraba petrificada, en estado de shock. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, brindándole apoyo y calor. Ella instintivamente apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y no pudo conterse más, le dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sólo la apretó entre sus brazos. Él era notablemente más alto que ella, así, abrazándola, tenía altura suficiente como para apoyar su barbilla de la cabeza de ella. Lo hizo acurrucándola así entre sus brazos, y haciéndola sentir protegida. Sentía su pecho empapado por las lágrimas.

-Creíste que te iba a golpear?

Ella asintió.

-Por favor dime que ésta fue la primera y última vez...

El silencio reinó. La sangre de Sesshoumaru hirvió al instante. Iba a salir a batirlo a palos. Pero Rin lo sostuvo de las manosél se soltó del agarre.

-No me dejes sola!

Sesshoumaru volvió junto a ella y la abrazó.

-Porqué seguiste con él?

-No lo hice...

-El golpe que tenías... no fue ningún paciente borracho...

-N-no vallas por él. No lo vale.

-Haré lo que me pidas. Con la condición de no volver a llorar por ese animal. Me lo prometes?

-Tú no eres así...

-Rin, ahora mismo soy el monstruo que querías crear. Sólo dime que me lo prometes... lo haces?

Rin asintió. Se separó de él secándose las lágrimas. Se carcajeó al ver su torso todo pintarrajeado de maquillaje.

-Qué pasa?

-Mírate, te vas a tener que volver a bañar.

-Y tú volverte a maquillar.

* * *

Rin estaba preparando el hielo cuando Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, ya vestido totalmente. Se sentó en el desayunador. 

-Me preparas un trago?

-Fruit punch o naranja?

-Naranja.

Rin le preparó un vaso de jugo de naranja. Al pasárselo, sus manos rozaron y sus miradas quedaron presas, la cercanía era tal que respiraban sus aromas, sentían sus respiraciones. La separación fue como una tortura, lenta y dolorosa. Sesshoumaru probó el jugo sin dejar de verla. Se extrañó con el sabor, pues no era lo que esperaba.

-Está un poco suave.

-Qué quieres? La naranja? Ese es puro, natural.

-Creía que le pusiste vodka.

-Pues creíste mal. Acaso crees que el mismo día que te doy la alta, te voy a dar alcohol? Ni lo sueñes.

-Y cuándo podré volver a tomar?

-Si de mí depende nunca. De hecho no te recomiendo más de dos copas de vino...

-Bien, dame una ahora.

-A la semana, y nada de alcohol hoy.

-Hm! Supongo que es lo que me gano por tenerte de médico.

-Una larga y sana vida? Suena justo, no?

-Haré lo que digas... (Por ahora)... pero si todos van a tomar...

-Dónde ves alcohol? Esta noche todo será soda y ponche sin alcohol.

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos y volvió a tomar del jugo.

-Sabe bien.

-Gracias...

-...-

-...Por ayudarme con Yuuji...

-Siempre...

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron al apartamento de Rin, Satoshi corrió hacia ella. 

-Tía!

-Hola, mi cielo.

-Tío, ya te curaste?

-Sí, tu tía me curó.

Rin lo llevó con Sesshoumaru.

-Quédate con tu tío un ratito, si?

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Rin abrió. Un apuesto joven la cargó y la alzó por los aires.

-Miroku! Qué gusto verte!

-Hola linda!

Rieron, luego de un caluroso abrazo, Kagome fue la siguiente víctima. Después de tales saludos que provocaron nada más que miradas asesinas por parte de Sesshumaru e Inuyasha.

-Quería darte la sorpresa, Rin.

-Ya veo... Me encanta volver a verte.

-Va a ser muy seguido porque me mudé a la ciudad.

-Es genial!

Un pequeño roce por la cintura a Kagome de parte de Inuyasha, la hizo reaccionar.

-Miroku, recuerdas que te hable de mi esposo? Inuyasha...

-Casada en la flor de su juventud! Shouhi Miroku, mucho gusto.

Inuyasha apretó su mano de forma amenazadora. Kagome interrumpió.

-Miroku se fue de la ciudad justamente unos meses antes de conocerte. Siempre andábamos los tres juntoséramos inseparables.

-Interesante.

-Mirokuél es el hermano de Inuyasha, mi cuñado, Sesshoumaru.

Estaban sentados y hablaban de todo un poco. Satoshi haló las manos de Rin y ella lo cargó.

-Ay, no! Tú también? me han dejado sólo y yo que pensé en volver y quizás...

-Mirokuéste angelito es el hijo de Kagome, Satoshi.

-Entoces estás soltera?

-Soltera y sin compromisos.

-Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sesshoumaru rompió el vaso que tenía en las manos con sólo apretarlo.

-Sesshoumaru! Estás bien?

-Sí... perfectamente.

-No tanto, te cortaste.

-No importa, no es nada.

-Eres un descuidado.

-Rin, creo que dejaste una pregunta sin contestar.

-Ah, sí! Cuando lluevan ranas, Miroku.

-Pensé que esta vez sí caerías.

-Esta vez?

-Desde que nos conocemos, Miroku nos hacía la misma pregunta todos los días.

-A nosotras y medio mundo.

Rieron. Sesshoumaru se relajó un poco y Rin le vendó la mano. La noche continuó un paso apacible, mientras reían con los cuentos de Miroku. Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru.

-Disculpen. Bueno?... Sí. No, no hay problemas, te avisaré... Bien.

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada disculpándose nuevamente.

-Rin, la amiga de la que te hablé, ya viene, la voy a esperar abajo.

-Está bien.

Kagome trató de disimular su disgusto. Inuyasha se dio cuentas y le hizo señas de que no hablara. Fueron al balcón. Conociendo el temperamento de su esposa, la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello. Ella suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Le susurró al oído.

-No vayas a hablar frente a ellos.

-Es que me saca de quicio que tu hermano me pida ayuda con Rin y arriba de, traiga mujeres a su casa.

-Luego le parto la cara, está mal lo que hace. Pero no lo hagas ahora. Onegai…

-Inu… eras tan mujeriego como tu hermano?

-Keh!

-Inuyasha, contesta.

-Kagome… ellos se entienden aunque digas que no. Él no la va a herir. Y si lo hace, le parto la cara.

-No me contestaste.

-No, no era un mujeriego.

-Esa no te la crees ni tu.

-Mi cielo, qué tal si te olvidas de lo que fui, y te concentras en lo que soy?

-Y qué exactamente eres?

-Tu esposo, que te ama con locura y desesperación.

-Inu!

Inuyasha la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente. Kagome aún estaba sonrojada cuando volvieron con los demás. Sesshoumaru entró en el apartamento con su amiga.

-Sango!

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha la abrazó efusivamente. Una vena comenzó a brotar en la sien de Kagome. Satoshi se acercó a Rin.

-Quiero refresco.

Rin lo cargó. Inuyasha soltó su abrazo.

-Sesshoumaru, no me dijiste que tienes un bebé tan precioso! Es encantador!

-No es mío. Es de Inuyasha.

-Sí, es Satoshi, y mi esposa, Kagome. Amor, ella es Taiyii Sango.

-Mucho gusto, Taiyii-san.

-Ah! Sango, por favor.

-Sango, ella es Rin, la dueña del apartamento.

-Mucho gusto…

Miroku salía de la terraza trasera.

-Sango?

-Miroku?

-Er- ustedes se conocen?

-Sí, hace poco… muy poco…

-Mama, tengo hambre!

Todos rieron.

-Bien, ya que el pequeño se atrevió a hablar, vamos a cenar.

Después de la cena, los hombres se sentaron en una parte para hablar de negocios y las mujeres y Satoshi en otra. Disimuladamente, cada uno tenía un juego de miradas, Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango y Miroku y por último, pero no en importancia, Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Una cosa. Conocen a Miroku? O es amigo de ellos?

-Es amigo nuestro.

-Mm! Bueno… es que… no nos conocemos y…

-Con confianza.

-Es que me interesa muchisísimo… pero no sé…

A partir de ese momento, Sango era la nueva mejor amiga de las dos.

La noche fue animada y divertida. A la hora de marcharse, Rin le pidió a Kagome que le dejara a Satoshi por la noche.

-Pero Rin, tú no eres mi niñera.

-Pero soy su tía y quiero que se quede conmigo. Por fa...

Rin tenía ojitos de cordero degollado. _(Si han visto Shrek 2, la mirada del gato con botas XD)_ Kagome terminó por aceptar. Ya Miroku se había marchado y se ofreció a llevar a Sango, alegando que estaba en su ruta. Kagome se despidió de Satoshi y se lo pasó a Rin. Después de dejar a Sesshoumaru en su apartamento. Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron al suyo. Al llegar, Inuyasha le pellizcó el trasero y rió.

-Inuyasha! Qué crees que haces?

-Hay helado?

-Helado? No acabas de comer?

-Pero quiero postre.

-Postre? Bueno... creo que hay un poco. Qué tal si me esperas en la habitación y yo lo llevo para los dos?

-Bien.

Inuyasha estaba embelesado viendo una carrera de autos cuando Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Inuyasha...

-Un minuto...

-I-nu-ya-sha...

Su voz tenía un tono sensual y provocador, al Inuyasha al verla, dejó caer el control remoto junto con su mandíbula. Sintió el corazón írsele a los pies y a otra parte de su perfecta anatomía. Kagome se había cubierto con el helado y la crema batida. Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ella como un cazador sobre su presa. La tomó en sus brazos y la "sirvió" en la cama, se arrodilló a su lado y saboreó sus senos cubiertos de crema batida, arrancándole suspiros llenos de placer.

-Vainilla, mi favorito!

Ambos rieron.

* * *

Sesshoumaru está sentado en el balcón de su apartamento contemplando una foto de dos jóvenes. Uno, con el pelo de un rubio plateado, casi blanco, los ojos dorados con una mirada llena de felicidad. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans negros. De su cuello y sobre él se apoyaba una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro y ojos verdes, sonreía ampliamente, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del joven. 

-(Rin... me atrevo a pensar que alguna vez me llegaste a querer... de otra manera, porqué te importa tanto lo que pase conmigo?... Ya lo recuerdo todo, hace meses que ya lo recuerdo todo, en ese entonces me sentía vacío sin ti y fue así hasta que te volví a encontrar... es esto amor? Estoy seguro que se parece mucho a lo que mi madre me describía... La verdadera pregunta es si te podré olvidar? Debo hacerlo, estás prohibida para mí...)

Sesshoumaru se recuesta del sillón, pasa su mano vendada por su rostro y siente el perfume de Rin en la venda, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma dejando que inundara sus sentidos. Por su mente desfilaba una serie de imágenes referentes a Rin. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas con una mirada cálida y cariñosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas ante cada situación, en especial cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus labios suaves, sensuales, rojos aún sin maquillaje, sus largas piernas, en ese momento recordó una vez que fueron todos a la playa y delineó con sus ojos el contorno de su cuerpo perfecto, y la protuberancia de sus senos. Sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo y acumularse específicamente en la parte baja de su cintura.

-(Por Kami, esto no puede ser real! qué me está pasando!)

* * *

Rin ve a Satoshi dormir, no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Abre la gaveta de su mesita noche y lo primero que ve es una copia de la foto que Sesshoumaru estaba contemplando en ese mismo momento. 

-(Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado... creo que se quemaron en el incendio... en fin, no creo que le interese mucho, después de todo, sólo fuimos, somos y seremos amigos... nunca lo he visto ni sonreír ni llorar... Hm! Qué patética es mi vida, cuándo llegué a este punto? Me refugio en Satoshi para no sentirme sola... Con todo lo que ha pasado no te he dejado de amar ni un segundo... claro, tú nunca lo notaste... "amigos" es un título de consuelo... Sesshoumaru, estoy dispuesta a olvidarte. Pero cómo? Cómo! Cómo te olvido si aún te amo?...)

* * *

Inuyasha embestía con sus caderas y ella se aferraba a su espalda, la de ella arqueada y el ambiente inundado de sus gemidos llenos de placer. 

-...Ih-nuh-ya...

Él trataba de acallar sus gemidos con prolongados y apasionados besos. La sintió apretarlo en su interior, había llegado al clímax. Disminuyó su ritmo al mínimo y aumentó los besos y las caricias en todo su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a su espalda con tanta fuerza que le marcó las uñas. Él le susurraba al oído entre besos y caricias.

-Eres preciosa, amor... Te amo, Kagome...

Él aún estaba dentro de ella. Dieron una vuelta y ahora ella estaba sobre él. Comenzó a moverse a la vez que él acariciaba sus senos y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. La abrazó contra él y la apretó con fuerza a la vez que gritaba su nombre.

-K-Kagome!

Se quedaron abrazadosél dentro de ella. Después de un buen rato, Inuyasha salió lentamente y la abrazó, ella se recostó en su pecho.

-Aishiteru, Kagome...

-Koishiteru mo, Inuyasha...

Se besaron apasionadamente y aún abrazados se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Rin despertó con Satoshi jugando con su pelo, sonrió al verlo. 

-Hola, mi cielo.

-Hola tía. Tía, tu quieres a mi mamÿ

-Sí, como si fuese mi hermana.

-Y a mi papÿ

-También.

-Mi papá es tu hermano?

-No, tu papá es mi mejor amigo. Sabes qué es eso?

-No.

-Casi hermanos.

-Y a mi tío Seschoumaru?

Rin sonríe.

-Sesshoumaru.

-Lo quieres?

-Satoshi...

-No quieres a mi tío Sesshoumaru?

Satoshi hizo pucheros y casi comienza a llorar.

-No quieres a mi tío...

-Sí lo quiero, Satoshi, lo quiero mucho...

-No! Tú no lo quieres!

-Te digo que sí... es más lo amo. Sabes lo que es amar?

-Papi y mami se aman... ellos me lo dijeron.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Pues yo amo a tu tío, pero eso es un secreto entre tú y yo. Sí?

-Qué es un secreto?

-Es algo que sólo sabemos tú y yo. Si se lo dices a alguien me pondré triste.

-Yo no quiero que te pongas triste.

Satoshi la abrazó. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

* * *

N.A: Qué les pareció? Traté de ponerle un poquito de tensión sexual, especialmente entre Sessh y Rin.

Agradezco de corazón a mis amigas Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary y Syren. Las adoro con todo mi corazón.

Saya, Denisse, InusesshoGirl, Misao Shinomori - 12, Ania-san, Aome, Tariga, FenixGirl, gracias por continuar mi fic, significa mucho para mí.

Si olvidé a alguien, me pueden matar.


	8. Confundidos

**Capítulo 8**

**Confundidos**

Sesshoumaru está sentado, un poco impaciente en la sala de espera del consultorio de un cardiólogo. Cuando al fin llega su turno, entra como un rayo.

-Doctor Fricke...

-Sessoumaru, muchacho, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Doctor...

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru, te ví nacer, de hecho te traje al mundo, llámame Sean.

-Sean, usted era el mejor amigo de mi padre, verdad?

-Sí, y su médico también.

-Entonces, me podrá decir lo que quiero. La enfermedad de mi padre, es hereditaria?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Tengo desvanecimientos, sufro de la presión... tengo la misma enfermedad?

-E-es posible...

-Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Ya tienes 37 años, no?

-A esa edad murió mi padre... los cumpliré en 3 meses. Eso quiere decir que me quedan 3 meses?

-No, hijo, claro que no! La medicina ha avanzado mucho desde ese entonces. Ya la gente no muere de eso al menos que no se trate. Puedes llegar a ser anciano. Te haré varios exámenes y veremos un tratamiento para tí.

Al hacer los exámenes, el doctor estaba revisando los papeles con los resultados.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Tienes la presión muy alta, te recomiendo que te relajes, toma vacaciones. No trabajes hasta medianoche...

-Eso no es posible, no puedo trabajar menos de lo que ya lo hago.

-En ese caso, muchacho, el corazón se te va a cansar. Sólo me temo lo peor. Estás tan tenso que tus músculos están rígidos.

Sesshoumaru salió del consultorio. Llegó al apartamento de Rin.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Rin, conoces algún cardiólogo?

-Pero si conoces al mejor de todos, el doctor Fricke es excelente. Porqué?

-No puedo seguir así. Ya ni puedo dormir. Fui a su consultorio.

-Y qué te dijo? No, ya me lo imagino, lo noté anoche, cuando me abrazaste... Estás tan tenso como un cable de acero.

-Algo parecido.

-Hm! si quieres, tengo un buen tratamiento. Tanto para que te relajes, bajar tu colesterol y controlar tu presión.

-...-

La cara de Sesshoumaru representaba una eterna negativa.

-Es sólo una sugerencia. Pero debes aceptar que comes demasiadas comidas rápidas, sólo por seguir trabajando sin perder tiempo, lo que te mantiene eternamente tenso y así no puedes conseguir más que un infarto.

-No haré nada de eso, y mucho menos una de esas dietas locas que hacen ustedes.

-Quienes?

-Las mujeres.

-Sesshoumaru Hamasaki, te estás pasando de la raya.

-Pruébame que las mujeres no se matan de hambre para entrar en un vestido.

-Ya desayunaste?

-No.

-Entonces, te reto.

-Me retas? A qué?

-Comerás lo mismo que yo durante el dia completo, y verás que para la noche ya te sientes mejor.

-Hmpf! A ver... pasar el día contigo y morir de hambre ó lo dejamos para otro día y como como un rey hoy...

-Bien, cuáles son las flores que más te gustan?

-Para qué?

-Para saber cuáles llevar a tu sepelio.

-Bien, ya entendí. Lo haré.

-No, no lo hagas por que yo te obligue, hazlo por que quieres.

-Rin, quiero hacerlo.

Rin estaba preparando el desayuno y Sesshoumaru estaba en el balcón, fumando.

-El desayuno está... estas fumando!

-N-no...Sí. Me relaja.

-Sesshoumaru, debes comprender que no... El fumar te hace más daño que bien. Especialmente ahora, afecta mucho más que los pulmones, afecta el corazón.

-Rin, tengo la mitad de mi vida fumando, no lo dejaré de la noche a la mañana.

-Hubo una época en la que no lo hiciste. Lo habías dejado por completo.

-Cómo? No me lo imagino.

Rin se recostó de la baranda y sonrió, la brisa levantaba su pelo en un suave y alegre jugueteo. Sesshoumaru estaba hipnotizado con su belleza, la tentación de saborear sus labios se hacía más fuerte a cada instante.

-Teníamos un trato... yo te besaba en la mejilla por cada día que no fumaras...

-Qué tal si renovamos ese trato?

-Estás loco. No. A tus novias nunca les gustó la forma en que nos tratábamos.

-No es como ahora? Claro que no, yo casi te...

-No, no es por eso. De hecho, eso está en el pasado.

Sesshoumaru se acercó más a ella, tanto que podía percibir su aroma. Rin se sonrojó.

-Rin... esto es algo difícil...

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, aparentaré que eres un iceberg con patas...

Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, ella al principio se opuso, pero luego fue cediendo y terminó derretida entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Sesshoumaru... Ay! No!

Se separó de él tortuosamente.

-N-no podemos hacer esto...

Su mirada tenía tamaña interrogante. "Porqué no" Rin leyó la pregunta en sus ojos y no tardó en responder.

-Sabes que acabo de salir de una relación... sólo han pasado unos días y...

-Con un imbécil que no merece ni que recuerdes su nombre. Rin...

-No, Sesshoumaru, somos amigos, los amigos no se enamoran.

-Entonces, es así? No sientes nada por mí?

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, ella apartó la mirada y su voz se quebró al contestar.

-No, sólo somos a-migos...

-Mientes.

-No.

-Mientes y lo sabes.

-No! Sesshoumaru, no me hagas esto...

-Bien, lo siento. Creí que... perdóname, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos en 10 años...

Satoshi se había levantado y estaba en la puerta del balcón.

-Tío!

-Hola. Adios.

-Ya te vas?

-Sí.

-No! Yo no quiero! Quédate!

Satoshi comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Satoshi, Sesshoumaru, vamos a desayunar.

-Pero...

-Hablaremos de eso después. A solas, como debe ser.

-Al menos dime que me perdonas lo que acabo de hacer.

-Sí, te perdono. Ahora, vamos a comer antes de que le salgan pelos a la comida.

El desayuno fue un banquete. Mucho más de lo que Sesshoumaru esperaba para ser una dieta. Al terminar, Satoshi se sentó en las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Debo admitirlo, esto está delicioso.

-No quieres más?

-Más? No, ya estoy bien. Gracias.

-Jugo, tío, dame jugo.

Sesshoumaru le sirvió más jugo. Satoshi se lo bebió en un dos por tres. Mientras Satoshi y Sesshoumaru jugaban Rin recogía la mesa y sonreía cada vez que escuchaba reír a Satoshi.

-(Es un niño grande... Kami, qué hago! Algo debe de... no, es demasiado. Sólo seré una más de sus conquistas... aún si... noél no siente nada por mí... Ay! pero qué rico besa!... pero no... Kagome cuánto te necesito!)

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el balcón con Satoshi en sus piernas, jugando con su pelo.

-Tío, tu eres hermano de tía Rin?

-No, soy hermano de tu papá.

-Y lo quieres mucho?

-...-

Sesshoumaru abriéndose a sus sentimientos? No va a pasar, al menos no en esta vida. Pero Satoshi había aprendido de la mejor, de su persuasiva tía Rin.

-Ni a mí?

-...-

-Ni a mi tía Rin?

-...-

-Eres malo!...

-No, Satoshi...Sí, si los quiero... a todos.

-Quieres a mi tía Rin?

Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada en su pecho. Sacó un cigarrillo y casi lo encendía cuando se lo sacó de la boca y lo rompió.

-Satoshi, no todo es querer y no querer...

-Tío, no quieres a nadie.

-Mira, siempre quieres a tus hermanos, tu papá es mi hermano y tu mamá y tu tía Rin son mis amigas.

-Entonces amas a mi tía Rin.

-...-

-Ella te ama... Oh, oh!

Al escuchar éstas palabras Sesshoumaru sintió que su corazón en realidad latía.

-Qué pasa?

-Era un secreto entre ella y yo...

-No se lo diré. Ahora, tú y yo tenemos un secreto. Sí?

-Sólo si me dices que quieres a mi tía Rin.

-Sabes demasiado para tener 3 años.

Satoshi se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, la quiero mucho, pero es un secreto, de acuerdo?

-Ok.

Rin se les unió.

-Satoshi, tu tío estaba fumando?

-No.

-De verdad?

-Sí.

-Hm! Te voy a creer.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo se alborotó. Por supuesto que nada de esto se exteriorizó, con su acostumbrada calma, la vio a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada. Rin sabía bien la respuesta que había causado, sonrió.

-Satoshi, qué tal si te vas a ver animés a mi habitación?

-Siii!

Satoshi fue como un rayo a la habitación de Rin. Sesshoumaru se acercó tanto que le dio una sensación de acorralamiento a Rin. Podía sentir su aroma, eso lo enloquecía.

-Sakura…

-Qué?

-Siempre has olido a Sakura.

-Es mi perfume favorito... Sesshoumaru, por favor, estás demasiado cerca.

-Rin...

-Necesito tiempo y necesito que me comprendas. No puedo, ahora mismo necesito estar sola, necesito un amigo más que...

-No necesitas más amigos.

-Te necesito, pero como mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces, aquí estoy.

-Sin tratar de meterme en tu cama?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo veía con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sus labios estaban doblados en una curva justo en la comisura.

-Yo no he tratado de meterte en mi cama...

-Más te vale...

-De ser así, ya estarías en ella.

Rin abrió la boca sorprendida de su respuesta.

-Sesshoumaru Hamasaki, ahora sí que te pasaste de la raya.

-Bien, entonces puedo besarte?

-No!

-Era una broma, Rin.

-El gran Sesshoumaru Hamasaki sabe bromear?

-No me digas así. Sabes qué recordé hace poco?

-Qué cosa?

-Como me llamabas antes.

Rin rió divertida.

-Sesshy?

-Siempre odié que me dijeran así, pero de tí lo toleraba. Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero no lo tolerabas mucho, te decía así porque me gustaba la manera en la que virabas los ojos cada vez que te llamaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome despertó rodeada por los brazos de su esposo, sonrió al sentirlo dormir plácidamente a sus espaldas, su respiración, calmada con un ritmo marcado que acariciaba su cuello, un brazo, sobre el cual ella descansaba, que pasaba por debajo de su cuello y la abrazaba hasta el hombro y el otro, la envolvía y su mano descansaba abierta, sobre su vientre. Ella trató de moverseél la apretó conta él aún dormido, ella volvió a intentar con extremo cuidado y una respuesta soñolienta pero firme no se hizo esperar.

-Ni se te ocurra...

Ella no pudo evitar reír. Acarició sus manos, tanto la que descansaba sobre su vientre como la que la mantenía contra él por su hombro.

-Mi amor...

-No!

-Mi vida, no me voy a levantar, sólo me quiero cambiar de posición. Te lo prometo.

Inuyasha emitió un leve gruñido y la soltó del hombro. Ella rió divertida. Se cambió colocándose frente a él y sonrió al ver un extraño brillo extra en sus ojos.

-Pasa algo?

-Kagome... hace un tiempo que quería preguntarte...

-Qué cosa, mi cielo?

Inuyasha la contempló sonreír y quedó hipnotizado por su belleza.

-...Hermosa...

-Qué? Qué me quieres preguntar?

Inuyasha salió de su trance y desvió la mirada, clavándola en el techo.

-Olvídalo...

-No, Inu, dime...

-Satoshi tiene tres años... y me preguntaba... si piensas... si quieres... tener más hijos...

Kagome no pudo ocultar su felicidad y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Mi amor!

-Qué me dices? Sé que Satoshi no fue...

-Satoshi es una bendición... no habrá llegado en el mejor momento, pero...

-Cuando dijiste que si tenías que divorciarte, lo harías... de verdad lo hubieras hecho? Me hubieras dejado si yo no lo aceptaba?

Kagome ocultó su sonrisa con mucha dificultad.

-Sí.

-Pero sabías que me retractaría?

-Lo esperaba, lo ansiaba.

Inuyasha volvió a clavar la mirada en el techo.

-Ya me dijiste lo que quería oír, ahora dime la verdad.

-No se te escapa una, verdad?

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sí era capaz de dejarte con tal de tener a mi hijo, te comportaste como un verdadero imbécil y pensé que quizás nunca me amaste. Te conozco tan bien que sabía que eso eran sólo conjeturas y mi corazón me gritaba que no me separara de tí. No sabía sobre si te retractarías, no estuve segura hasta que te encontré viendo el video del ultrasonido.

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos, encadenó su mirada con la suya, la apretó contra él y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Kagome... nunca te lo dije, pero... realmente... lamento todo lo que te dije e hice, no me hubiera sorprendido si me dejabas...

-Olvida eso. Apenas estaba embarazada cuando pasó y desde que Satoshi nació no has sido menos que excelente, lo amas y no lo ocultas.

Inuyasha asintió y sonrió.

-Qué me dices? Quieres?

-Sí, me encantaría. Pero ahora no. Debemos esperar un poco más.

-Esperar a qué?

-Quiero que Satoshi está más grande y quizás yo me pueda planificar más y no tener estos horarios locos que apenas me dejan tiempo para ustedes dos.

-No me quejo mientras me sigas dedicando las noches.

-Inuyashaa!

-Hm! Me gusta cuando me llamas en ese tono!

Con un dedo delineó su cuerpo desde el hombro y hasta su cadera, sintió su piel erizarse bajo el sútil roce de su piel.

-Qué tal si comenzamos a practicar?

La caricia continuó aún bajo las sábanas y rozó su sexo. Ella se estremeció.

-...HIh-nuh...

-Shh! Sólo quiero hacerte el amor...

-

pero...

-Sólo yo. Tú no harás nada.

Era cerca del medio día. Rin se disponía a preparar el almuerzo. Satoshi tenía a Sesshoumaru de arriba abajo. Terminó por subirse en sus hombros y hacerlo andar por toda la casa como si él fuese un avión Y Satoshi el piloto.

Tan pronto terminaron de comer, Satoshi se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala. Rin iba a cargarlo y llevarlo a su cama, pero Sesshoumaru no se lo permitió. Después de acomodarlo en la cama de Rin, se reunió con ella en el balcón.

-Satoshi... te hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginé que harías.

-Es mi sobrino, mi único familiar aparte del idiota...

-No le digas idiota, es tu hermano. Y todos sabemos muy bien que te importa al menos lo suficiente como para preocuparte por él.

-Sabes porqué no se lo entregué a los familiares de Izayoi?

-No, ustedes nunca hablan de eso.

-Ellos se opusieron tanto a la unión de mi papá y ella que le dieron la espalda...

-Tú tampoco estabas de acuerdo, o me equivoco?

-No... Al principio no. Odiaba a mi padre por volver a enamorarse cuando yo aún extrañaba con toda el alma a mi madre. No quería que las cosas cambiaran. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo todo el día...

-Alguna vez la aceptaste?

-Ella me respetaba y yo a ella, la llegué a querer como a una madre... Ella siempre me trató como si fuese hijo suyo, me protegió cuando mi padre murió y me preparó para que tomara las riendas de la empresa tan pronto cumpliera los 18 años. Al parecer las empresas de mi padre son muy codiciadas... son unas empresas que él creó, la levantó de la nada sólos él y mi madre con sus ahorros personales. Cuando mi padre murió aparecieron todos los "familiares" que "estimaban" a mis padres, pero que nunca pude recordar sus rostros en ninguno de los dos sepelios. Aparecieron a la hora de leer el testamento. Afortunadamente mi padre hizo que la herencia fuese patrimonial, sólo los hijos podían tocar ese dinero, sólo nosotros dos podíamos reclamarlo como nuestra herencia y sin importar nuestra edad decidir cómo usarlo. Izayoi dejó de trabajar y se ocupó de administrar las empresas, me enseñó todo lo que sabía, lo que papá le había enseñado, por dos años tuvo un sueldo mínimo, sólo lo justo para sus necesidades, cuando lo supe, inmediatamente la hice subirlo, ella era la presidenta de las empresas y ganaba apenas 100 yenes sobre el sueldo de los conserjes. 15 veces menos de lo que ganaba con su columna en el periódico, en la sección de economía...

Sesshoumaru sintió una repentina urgencia por abrazarla y no lo pensó, la apretó entre sus brazos buscando su calor.

-Sesshoumaru, si te molesta...

-No, está bien. Quiero hacerlo. Sólo si tú me quieres escuchar. Está bien?

-Claro que sí. Soy tu mejor amiga, para eso. Continúa...

-Cuando ella enfermó, hizo un testamento en el que sólo heredábamos Inuyasha y yo. Mitad y mitad...Tres meses después de su muerte, aparecieron unos familiares reclamando la custodia y la herencia de Inuyasha. Pero Izayoi se había encargado de todo, y en su testamento me entregaba la custodia completa, sólo si era mi voluntad, yo entregaría a Inuyasha.

-Tenías 18 años, nunca pensaste en tí? A esa edad la mayoría sólo piensan en fiestas y chicas...

-Casi siempre que lo pienso creo que hice lo correcto. Renuncié a la vida normal de adolescente para criar a mi único hermano. Pero al menos tenía un hermano...

-Tienes un hermano...

-Exacto, las fiestas se acaban y eso fue todo. Pero mi hermano siempre estuvo ahí, así como yo siempre estuve con él...

Justo en ese momento Rin se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru le estaba abriendo su corazón. La capa fría y la coraza dura que lo rodeaban se habían ido, y sólo quedaba él. Sesshoumaru Hamasaki, un hombre común, con sentimienos y un pasado lleno de sufirmientos, no muy diferente del suyo.

-Sesshoumaru, me permites...?

-Tú no tienes que pedirme permiso para nada...

Rin lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzasél al principio se asombró, pero luego le respondió el abrazo en la misma magnitud.

-Te diré un secreto. Cada vez que veo a Satoshi, recuerdo a Inuyasha a su edad. Son casi idénticos, hasta en las travesuras que cometen.

-Te diré un secreto. Sólo con ver a Inuyasha, y cómo se ha transformado de un chiquillo a un hombre responsable, exitoso y padre de familia, dice mucho de ti. Y sólo con verte junto a Satoshi, dice que algún día serás un padre excelente para tus hijos.

-Eso crees?

-Estoy segura.

Satoshi se había levantado y fue al balcón, los vio abrazados y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya se arreglaron?

-Qué?

-Ya no están peleando. Se arreglaron, ya están juntos. No?

-Pero nosotros no estábamos peleando, mi amor.

-Entonces, ahora son novios?

Rin lo cargó y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Tu tío y yo somos amigos, mejores amigos. No novios...

-Tía, todavía quieres a Yuuji?

-No, porqué?

-Ya no lo veré otra vez?

-No.

-Qué bueno.

-Porqué dices eso?

-Porque... mama me dijo que no te lo dijera...

-Está bien que me lo digas.

Él me decía cosas feas, y que cuando se casara contigo, yo no te volvería a ver...

Rin se carcajeó ampliamente y divertida. Sesshoumaru no comprendía nada.

-Mi amor, nunca me vas a dejar de ver. Te lo prometo, sabes por qué?

-No.

-Quizás aún eres muy pequeño para entender, pero yo soy tu madrina, es como tu segunda mamá.

-Satoshi, qué cosas feas te decía el...Yuuji...

-El imbécil? Así le dicen papi y mami...

Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada. Rin en cambio, le dio una reprimenda.

-Satoshi, esa clase de insultos, no se les dice a nadie. Entiendes? A nadie!

Satoshi se entristeció. Y por si fuera poco, Sesshoumaru también llevó parte.

-Y tu? De qué te ríes? De seguro y te sientes orgulloso de que tu sobrino de 3 años tenga un vocabulario de verdulero! Pues está mal, un niño de tres años no debe de saber ni siquiera un sólo insulto.

-Tía, eres mala!

-No, no soy mala, te estoy corrigiendo. Por más daño que Yuuji haya hecho, tú no tienes porqué repetir los insultos que oyes de los adultos.

-Rin, calma, sólo tiene tres años, no entiende ni la mitad de lo que le dijiste.

Rin aspiró profundamente y luego lo dejó salir todo. Satoshi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Perdóname, mi amor. Pero prométeme que no vas a repetir esas cosas feas, porque eso me pone más triste que cualquier cosa que él me haya hecho.

Satoshi se refugió en su pecho, ella lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, mi chiquito.

Sesshoumaru los veía y a cada segundo sentía un extraño calor que arropaba su corazón.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

N.A: Uy! No se imagina lo bien que me siento con la acogida que tiene este fic.

Ceci: Gracias por mantenerme despierta y escribiendo! XD

Lou: Fuente de torturas… Ya se me ocurre algo nuevo…

Mary: Felicidades por tu calificación! No me esperaba menos de ti!

Eli: Mi Mudita! Espero que este cap te haya gustado como los demás.

Clari: Luv ya with my soul!

Syren: Si te alcanzo te mato. XP

Cata, Shiteru, Carmen, Lady Sesshoumaru, InuSesshogirl, Fenixgirl, Missau04, Inuclau, Cristal-Darling: Gracias por soportar mi fic! Las llevo en el alma!


	9. Un Día en la Vida de Rin

Hola, aquí estoy yo con otro tortuoso capítulo. Desde hace unos días he estado pensando mucho y si le he comentado a alguien alguna idea, quizás la cambie, de eso hablaremos por msn (por favor no lo mencionen en el review)...

Este cap se lo dedico a mis amiguis a distancia, Ceci, Lou, Mary,Aki-chan, Eli y mi protozoo favorito, Syren (micro-chibi-chiisai)

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Un Día en la Vida de Rin**

5:30am

El despertador suena sin cesar, Rin asoma la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas y alarga la mano, al ver la hora, apaga el reloj y vuelve a cubrirse con las sábanas. Cinco minutos más tarde, se enciende el televisor. Rin se sienta apartando las sábanas y busca desesperadamente el control del televisor. Esta vez suena la alarma de su celular.

-Ya! Ya me levanté! Tengo que comenzar a botar estas cosas chillonas.

Luego de apagarlo, se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, prepara la cafetera y se va al baño, sale del baño usando una yukata azul claro y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Suena el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Despierta, rayito de sol, levántate y brilla!

-Hola, Kagome. Ya me levanté. Cómo estás? Cómo está mi lindo sobrinito?

-Hm! Inuyasha debe estarlo despertando justo ahora.

-Me le das un besito de buenos días.

-Estoy preparando waffles con mermelada. Te llevo?

-Sí, por favor, olvidé hacer las compras anoche y sólo me queda atún y galletas.

-Bien, nos vemos a las 7.

Después de vestirse, se sirve el café, toma su bata, sus llaves y sale camino al centro médico.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar, entra por la puerta de emergencias y todos la saludan con una amplia sonrisa, así como ella a ellos. Entra al lounge y mete su cartera y chaqueta en su casillero. Kagome entra detrás de ella.

-Hola.

-Hola! Ay! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

-Desde anoche? Mi desayuno, lo recordaste?

-Claro que sí.

-Puedes decirme en lo que como.

-Sí, claro.

-Perdona, pero el sólo pensar en los waffles me abre el apetito.

-Te conozco desde cuando? Siempre? Y no has cambiado nada.

Rin engullía los waffles mientras Kagome revisaba unos papeles.

-Hm! Kagome, no que me ibas a contar algo?

-Ay! Rin, no sé cómo decirle a Inuyasha lo del programa.

-Aún no se lo has dicho!

-E- es que sabes que justo cuando se lo iba a decir, viene y me comienza a preguntar sobre tener otro bebé.

-Y? Sabes que me encanta la idea de otro sobrinito.

-Sí, pero no con el programa y... apenas van 3 meses.

-Debes decírselo. Quieres que te ayude?

-Crees que explote?

-Sólo si le dices que el programa dura un año, van tres meses y debes evitar embarazarte en año y medio.

-Ay, Kami! No le quiero mentir!

-Puedes decirle la verdad. Él te ama, explotaràno lo dudes, pero te perdonará. Eso espero.

-Yo también!

Sonó el localizador de ambas.

-4030...4030! Ya está aquí! Estuvo delicioso, gracias.

-Vamos!

Salieron como bola de humo del lounge. Una enfermera les pasó en via contraria.

-Doctora, buenos días.

-Aki, hola, me haces un favor? Marca mi entrada, no ponché y voy al helipuerto.

-Claro.

Rin le lanzó su carnet.

-Doctora Hamasaki, y usted?

-Ah! Sí!

Kagome se lo lanzó justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el helicóptero terminó su aterrizaje, el piloto apagó las hélices traseras y los paramédicos descendieron con el paciente. Rin recibió el expediente.

-Cuál es su estado?

-Paciente 12 años, hipotérmica, presenta trauma craneal y convulsiones periódicas de 5 segundos o más...

-O más? Cuántos?

-8, quizás diez. No la pudimos entubar, pero está despejada.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, los aparatos marcaron un cese respiratorio.

-Colapso pulmonar! Foley #7! Intravenosa ringer!

-Pulso 49 y bajando, presión ventricular, al 25...

-No tiene pulso!

-No la voy a perder! Preparen desfibrilador, carga de 110v...

Rin la entubó la conectó al respirador.

-Vamos, no te perderé...

Comenzó las compresiones en el pecho.

-Kagome, la cabeza.

-No presenta traumas severos, son cortes, no presenta hematomas, ni...

-Fibrilación ventricular!

Rin pasó la mano apoyando firmemente por el centro del pecho de la niña.

-Tiene el esternón blando... Oh rayos!

- Carga de 110v lista! Despejen!

Luego de efectuar la descarga.

-No hay cambios...

-Rayos! Preparen descarga 160v, dopamina, 5cc...

Rin insertó la aguja directo al corazón y volvió a aplicar la descarga.

-Recuperó el pulso. 50 y aumentando.

-Oxitometría al 80. Está estable.

-Llama a cirugía y que preparen una sala, vamos a subirla.

-Vamos a subirla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras estaban en la sala de cirugías. Rin le restauraba el esternón a la niña.

-Cuchilla número 10…

-Rin, qué crees que le pasó a esta niña?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que no fue un accidente, al menos no del todo… Es que… qué puede destrozarle el esternón? No comprendo…

-Y no presentaba hematomas en el pecho.

-Al menos ya sabemos que vivirá.

-Le viste la cara? Es preciosa…

Rin sonrió, aunque detrás de la mascarilla no se podía ver, Kagome lo sabía bien.

-Te imaginas que tengas una niña y se parezca a ella?

-Yo? Y porqué no tú?

-Tú eres la casada y a quien cierto rubito le está pidiendo otro hijo.

-Rin!... Grapadora.

-No, no le voy a poner grapas. Dame catgut #8.

-Y eso?

-Hehe, es una técnica nueva, está en prueba, pero creo que funcionará muy bien con ella.

-Gasa…

Kagome secó el lugar y Rin empezó a suturar.

-Doctora Hamasaki.

-Sí?

-Su esposo en la línea 3. Dice que está aquí.

-Es que este hombre no aprende. Dile que estoy en cirugía, que no sé a qué hora saldré.

-Puedes irte, sólo falta cerrar.

-Eh? De verdad?

-Eso sí, me debes un chocolate, bien grande.

-Relleno de caramelo, sí. Gracias.

-Sí, sí, vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Kagome salió de la sala de cirugías. Minutos después Rin terminó la cirugía.

-Manténgala en observación, no le permitan visitas de nadie en absoluto, primero me avisan. Y me avisan tan pronto despierte.

Rin salió de la sala de cirugías viendo su reloj.

-(Las tres de la tarde… es que acaso no puedo comer a la hora? Hm! Buscaré una granola, o algo así…)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin llegó a la cafetería y Kagome e Inuyasha la invitaron a unirse con ellos.

-Hola, Inuyasha.

-Hola Rin.

-Cómo terminó todo?

-Perfecto… tengo hambre… vuelvo ahora…

-Ya te pedí algo, saldrá en unos minutos.

-Gracias.

Rin se sentó y miró hacia el techo.

-Waa! Estoy exhausta.

-A qué hora salen hoy?

-A las… se supone que a las 5, pero en dos horas…

-Mhm! Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?

-Er-no. Gracias, pero no. Ustedes parecen novios en los restaurantes.

Inuyasha rió y Kagome se sonrojó.

-Pero si quieren, me quedo con mi sobrinito lindo…

-Suena tentador… lo harías?

-Sí, y así puedo hablar contigo.

-Y qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-No te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces, más tarde lo traeré.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin estaba firmando sus expedientes, Kagome preparaba las recetas de los suyos.

-Rin… han pasado tres meses y no te he visto en citas…

-No quiero. Estoy harta de ser engañada, abandonada, y en especial de andar con hombres por los que no siento nada.

-Aún no puedes olvidarlo?

-No es por ese idiota…

-Al menos estoy segura de que eres una tumba…

-Eh?

-Tienes toda la vida enamorada de ese hombre del que jamás me has hablado. Una vez pensé que era Sesshoumaru…

Rin se paralizó al escucharla. Para su suerte, Kagome estaba concentrada en sus recetas y no vio su expresión. Rin trató de calmarse.

-Por favor, Kagome, eres mejor que eso, sabes bien que Sesshoumaru nunca ha sido ni será mi tipo. Es demasiado mujeriego y… conozco todos sus secretos. Es imposible que alguna vez seamos más que amigos…

-Y qué me dices de Giancarlo? Es apuesto, agradable comprende tus horarios y está loco por ti.

-Cuántos turnos intercambiaste con él para decirme eso?

-Nada! Él es bueno y tú no le haces caso. Sólo le falta una pancarta para decírtelo.

-Sí, se ve bien… muy bien, a decir verdad… pero no me gusta.

-Rin, dime algo… este… caballero… no estará casado o sí?

-Kagome! Claro que no! Es algo complicado, pero es seguramente prohibido… lo malo es que no logro olvidarlo y eso, me ha metido en demasiados problemas, así que mejor lo evito todo…

Sonó el localizador de Rin.

-Despertó la niña, iré a verla.

Sonó el localizador de Kagome.

-Emergencias, nos veremos mas tarde…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4:30pm

Rin entró en la sala de recuperación post-operatoria.

-Hola…

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, removió el pelo de su rostro.

-Soy la doctora Rin Porter…

La niña le hizo señas a su garganta.

-Sí, no puedes hablar por el tubo, te lo quitaré, pero no debes forzarte mucho.

Rin se puso un par de guantes y le quitó el tubo.

-A ver, sólo susurra. Dime tu nombre.

-L-Lorraine…

-No te esfuerces tanto. Te duele mucho el pecho?

-M-molesta…

-Sí… pues es que tuve que operarte. No te preocupes, podrás usar traje de baño, me encargué de que no te quede cicatriz.

La niña sonrió.

-Si quieres descanar, puedes hacerlo. Más tarde me dirás qué te pasó.

-N-no, ahora…

-Hm! Es que estás muy débil, y eres mi paciente favorita… mejor me dices más tarde, o mejor aún, mañana. Sí?

Lorraine asintió.

-Bien, entonces, te subiremos a una habitación y así tu familia podrá verte…

-N-no de-jes… q-que se me a-cer-que!

-Quién? Tu mamÿ

-No…

-Tu papÿ

-N-no es mi papá… no dejes… que se a-cerque…

-Él te hizo esto?

La niña asintió y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Rin las limpió de su rostro.

-Shh! Cálmate, no lo voy a dejar tocarte. Te diré qué haré, te pondré un calmante ligero y te llevaré a una sala que se llama Cuidados Intensivos. Nadie puede entrar ahí más que las enfermeras y yo. Tu mamá sólo puede entrar por 15 minutos cada 4 horas y él no puede entrar. Hasta lo prohibiré. Sí?

La niña asintió.

-Te quedarás conmigo?

-No te lo prometo, porque trabajo mucho y además mi sobrinito irá a dormir conmigo hoy. Pero vendré a verte antes de irme. Ahora, descansa un poco, quiero que te cures muy pronto.

-Doctora Porter…

-Dime Rin, por favor. Vamos, descansa.

-Gracias, doctora Rin…

-No te preocupes, cariño.

Sonó el localizador de Rin.

-Me tengo que ir, pero volveré antes de irme, te lo prometo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin entra en la sala de emergencias.

-Qué tenemos?

-Está estable.

-Mi hermano…

-Está bien, lo veremos ahora. Te van a poner un yeso.

-Yo voy.

Kagome fue a la otra sala. Rin se quedó con el niño.

-Soy la doctora Rin Porter. Cómo te llamas?

-Satoshi…

-Vaya! Tengo un sobrinito que se llama Satoshi. Es el bebé de la doctora que esta con tu hermano. Me puedes decir qué pasó?

-Estábamos en la casa del árbol y nos caímos.

-Vas a sentir un pinchazo, como piquete de mosquito.

-No! No quiero que me inyecten!

-Vamos, eres un niño grande, además, tengo que curarte la pierna, no te duele?

-Mucho!

-Por eso mismo, con esto ya no te dolerá.

Rin le puso la anestesia.

-Yo no quiero que me inyectes!

-Ya te la puse. Te dolió? Si te dolió puedes reprocharme.

Kagome entró en la sala.

-Rin, te necesito aquí.

-Vuelvo ahora. Cuando vuelva, te pondré el yeso.

-Y mi hermano?

-Voy a verlo ahora, cuando vuelva te digo.

Rin entró en la sala.

-Qué pasa?

-Vamos a subirlo, tiene una fractura diafisiaria y una subcapital en el fémur derecho.

-Que lo preparen. Voy a enyesar al hermano. Y los padres?

-Están afuera.

-Habla con ellos.

-Mejor ve tú. Yo enyeso al hermano.

Kagome entró a la sala donde se encontraba Satoshi.

-Y la doctora Rin?

-Fue a hablar con tus padres. Soy la doctora Kagome Hamasaki.

-Y mi hermano?

-Tu hermano va a estar bien, dentro de poco lo vamos a operar porque su fractura es un poco más seria.

-Cómo así? Porqué a mí no me operan?

-Por que tú te rompiste la tibia, pero se quedó en su lugar y con el yeso sólo, se vuelve a curar en poco tiempo. Pero tu hermano se fracturó el fémur, es el hueso del muslo y se Salió de su lugar, así que lo vamos a poner en su lugar para que se cure.

-De verdad se va a curar?

-Sí. Cómo te llamas?

-Satoshi…

-Rin te dijo que tengo un bebé que se llama Satoshi?

-Sí. Cuántos años tiene?

-Tres, y es muy travieso, así como tú.

Mientras, Rin hablaba con los padres.

-Satoshi, el mayor, tiene fracturada la tibia, en estos momentos le están aplicando un yeso. Está bien. En cuanto al menor, tiene el fémur fracturado en dos partes diferentes. Una en la diáfisis, esto es la parte central del hueso, como a 5 pulgadas de la rodilla y la otra en la cabeza del hueso, cerca de la cadera…

-Estará bien?

-Sí, señora. Necesitamos que firmen un permiso para realizarle una cirugía.

-Qué tipo de cirugía?

-Pues el hueso se movió y debemos reubicarlo. Además de que estas fracturas son muy delicadas. Le colocaremos una pequeña plaquita y unos tornillos para fijar el hueso y asegurarnos que el hueso selle bien.

-Y después?

-Al cabo de un año, le practicamos una laparotomía y le sacamos los tornillos y la placa. Lamentablemente, no hay otra alternativa, la cirugía es obligatoria.

-Quiero otra opinión.

-En ese caso, puede hablar con mi colega, Kagome Hamasaki…

-No, de alguien de afuera.

-Hm! Perfecto, tiene dos horas para encontrar otro médico que lo evalúe y dé su opinión. Si en dos horas, no lo ha hecho, yo tomaré la responsabilidad y realizaré la operación. Deben entender que esta cirugía es vital para que su hijo vuelva a caminar como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Y me encargaré de que eso pase.

-Es eso una amenaza?

-No nos pongamos hostiles, llámelo como quiera. Pero mi deber es asegurarme que ese niño goce de perfecta salud mientras mi nombre aparezca en su historial médico. Si desea le puedo facilitar una lista de ortopedas de este y otros centros médicos.

-No se preocupe, conozco al mejor.

-Perfecto, tenga, me avisa cuando llegue.

Rin le pasó una tarjeta.

-Sólo marque a mi localizador y ponga el número de la sala de emergencias que es 2. Si desean pueden ver a su otro hijo, en este momento lo están enyesando.

Rin entró en la sala en la que estaba Kagome. Estaba terminando de poner el yeso.

-Cómo va todo?

-Listo. En pocas horas se podrá ir.

-Satoshi, cariño, tus papás están afuera y entrarán ahora.

Los padres entraron y Rin y Kagome salieron.

-Los padres no quieren operar. Pidieron una segunda opinión…

-Bien, les diré…

-No, la quieren de afuera, les di dos horas. Si en dos horas no se deciden tomaré la responsabilidad y operaré.

-Está bien, lo haré contigo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin volvió a la sala de recuperación y antes de entrar, en la sala de espera, un hombre con una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara se le acercó.

-Usted atiende a Lorraine Atkins?

-Sí, soy la doctora Rin Porter. Usted es…

-Su padrastro, cómo estÿ Quiero verla.

-Por el momento ella está estable, pero no puede entrar, ella está muy delicada…

-Me acaba de decir que está estable.

-Sí. Estable quiere decir que respira y su corazón late por cuenta propia. Dónde está la madre?

En ese momento entró una mujer joven con una taza de café en las manos.

-Ella es.

-Ah! Doctora Rin Porter, atiendo a su hija.

-Cómo estÿ Nadie nos ha dicho nada.

-Lo siento, pero debían avisarme cuando llegaran. Bueno, ya que está aquí. Su hija sufrió un trauma en el pecho que le reventó el esternón, logramos restaurarlo. Ahora mismo está respirando por cuenta propia y está estable…

-Quiero verla.

-Ahora no puede. En esta sala hay otros pacientes post-operatorios y existe el riesgo de que entren con gérmenes. Dentro de poco la transferiré a cuidados intensivos y podrá verla.

-Esto es de locos!

El hombre salió de la sala de espera.

-Señora, qué fue lo que pasó en verdad?

-A qué se refiere? Ella cayó en un lago…

-Mire, para comenzar, estamos en verano, no hay lagos tan fríos como para crearle hipotermia, y no hay caída accidental que le reviente el esternón a un niña de 12 años. Sus huesos son fuertes, así que algo debió golpearla muy duro en el pecho.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-Su hija tuvo un paro cardíaco. Está viva de milagro y no quiere saber de ese señor. Ella afirma que él la dejó en esas condiciones. Es hora de preguntarse qué es más importante, su hija o él.

Rin entró en la sala, la niña estaba despierta.

-Hola. Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un elefante se me hubiera sentado arriba.

-Hm! Eso es normal después de una cirugía así. Dime, te duele al respirar?

-No. Pero si cojo mucho aire, me molesta.

-Claro, te hala la piel. Puedes mover los brazos? Levanta el brazo derecho hasta que sientas molestias.

La niña levantó hasta una altura considerable. Repitió con el otro brazo.

-Estás segura que no te molesta? Nada? Ni un pinchazo?

-No, porqué? Es malo?

-No, todo lo contrario, es muy bueno. Vas muy bien y es sólo el primer día. Creo que mañana te podrás parar. Ahora te voy a trasladar a cuidados intensivos, te voy a poner esta mascarilla para que tengas más oxígeno. Vas a poder ver a tu mamá y yo estaré contigo, si algo te molesta sólo me avisas.

-Doctora… puede llamar a mi papÿ

-De seguro que está en camino.

-No, ellos no se hablan, lo más seguro es que no sepa nada. No quiero ir a su casa otra vez, quiero ir con mi papá.

-Sabes el número?

-Sí.

Rin anotó el número y revisó su expediente.

-Veo que ya comiste. Te dolió al tragar?

-No, pero esa comida mata. Wacala.

-Hehe, estás a dieta de hospital, mañana no me toca trabajar, pero vendré a verte y te traeré un helado.

-De verdad?

-Sí. Mi sabor favorito es chocolate y el tuyo?

-Galletas y crema.

-Bien te traeré un helado de galletas y crema. Pero tienes que prometerme que te comerás la comida que te traigan por más mala que te sepa.

-Pero es que es amarga!

-No, es una medicina que está mezclada en el suero que te hace sentir ese sabor. La comida de aquí es muy buena, yo me la como muchas veces que me toca amanecer.

-Me das un poco de agua?

-Sí.

Rin le sirvió un vaso de agua. Al probarlo, Lorraine hizo senda mueca.

-Argh! Está amargo!

-No, es tu boca. No puedo dejar de ponerte esa medicina, porque es para que no se te infecte la herida.

-Y mi cara? Me duele mucho.

Tenía la cara llena de golpes y raspones que ahora se veían entre verde y negro.

-En unos días se te borrarán. Te puse anti-inflamatorios para que no se te inflame, estás bien.

Rin efectuó el traslado y la madre entró a cuidados intensivos. Minutos después Rin la hizo salir.

-Doctora…

-Sí?

-No se olvide de llamar a mi papÿ

-Sabes? Cuando estés en una habitación normal, vendrá una señora de servicio social, quiero que le digas todo lo que pasó y así ella se encargará de que él no se te acerque y te podrás quedar a vivir con tu papá.

-Está bien… Doctora, no quiere saber?

-Lo sabré cuando estés lista para decírmelo.

-Quiero que lo sepa ahora.

Rin se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al lado de ella. Le pasó la mano por la frente y apartó el pelo de su rostro.

-A ver, dime lo que puedas.

-Quiero que vaya a la cárcel.

-Quién? Tu padrastro?

-Él no es nada mío. Sólo es el hombre que se casó con mi mamá.

Rin comprendió en ese momento que aquella niña sólo era corta en edad. Sus palabras medidas y las acciones que realizaba, la separaban años luz de las niñas de su edad.

-Él te tocaba donde no debía?

-Él y sus amigos… la marca que tiene en la cara, se la hice hacen 6 meses. Me dijo que lo iba a lamentar…

-Cómo se la hiciste?

-Con un cuchillo, lo tenía en mi habitación porque mi mamá estaba de viaje y estaba sola con él… él vino y se metió en mi cuarto creyendo que yo estaba durmiendo, cuando comenzó a tocarme, lo corté…

Rin notó que la niña no soltaba una lágrima mientras relataba y ella se aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lorraine lo notó.

-Puede hacerlo, doctora.

-Qué cosa?

-Llorar. Yo no lo hago porque ya no me quedan lágrimas.

-Lorraine, cariño, te prometo que haré todo en mi poder para que ese hombre no se te vuelva a acercar.

-Cumplió su promesa… mamá estaba de viaje y cuando yo estaba durmiendo, me puso algo en la cara que me durmió. Desperté en un… cómo se llama dónde guardan las vacas?

-En un establo? Granero?

-No, congeladas…

-En un congelador de matadero.

-Sí. Le di una patada y él me echó agua con una manguera… no recuerdo más.

-Oye Lorraine, no te duele en tu parte? Tu vagina?

-No.

-Te importa si te chequeo? Es para asegurarme que no haya abusado de ti.

-Está bien.

Rin efectuó el chequeo y afortunadamente, todo estaba bien. Respiró aliviada a la vez que se quitaba los guantes.

-Puedes bajar las piernas. Todo está bien.

Sonó el localizador.

-Tengo que irme.

-Volverás?

-No te lo prometo, porque tengo una cirugía pendiente y es un poco larga. Trataré.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En emergencias, los padres del niño estaban acompañados de un doctor, alto, apuesto, de pelo negro y corto y ojos castaños claros. Tan pronto Rin lo vio lo reconoció, pero se reservó.

-Doctora…

Rin se acercó más. El doctor la reconoció.

-Rin Porter…

-Takashi… cuánto tiempo.

-Ustedes se conocen?

-Qué ortopeda no conoce a Rin Porter, el equipo Porter – Hamasaki son la eminencia en cirugías.

-Te pido, por favor, que seas imparcial. No quiero que tu opinión se vea influenciada.

-Bien, aquí, los padres me hablaron de dos fracturas femorales…

-Vamos a la sala ver las radiografías.

Entraron en la sala, Rin montó las radiografías en la pantalla. Le explicó la situación a los padres. Al terminar.

-Y bien? Takashi? Me recomienda algún tratamiento.

-No sé porqué no lo has hecho, a este muchacho hay que operarlo, una fractura fría…

-No, como ves ya tiene los pernos puestos, sólo necesito el consentimiento para subirlo y ponerle las placas y los tornillos.

-Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Lo mejor es operar lo más pronto posible. Eso evitaría que cojeara permanentemente.

-Bien, entonces hágalo.

Rin buscó la plantilla de consentimiento y llamó a Kagome. Llamó a cirugía y ordenó preparar la sala. Kagome llegó minutos después.

-Me llamaron de arriba, todo está listo… Takashi!

-Kagome Higurashi!

-Ehem! Ahora es Hamasaki.

-Te casaste con Inuyasha?

-Sí. Vamos a subirlo. Todo está listo. Takashi, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Les importa si participo?

-Las políticas del centro lo prohíben. Pero puedes observar junto con los padres.

Subieron al niño a la sala de cirugías. Los padres y Takashi observaban a través de un vidrio. Durante la cirugía, Rin se comunicó con el padre de Lorraine y le pidió que fuese al día siguiente. Le dio su número de celular y le explicó que estaba en una cirugía. Al terminar la cirugía eran cerca de las 10 de la noche.

-Estoy muerta.

-Y yo molida. No te preocupes por Satoshi, ya debe de estar dormido.

-No importa, adoro cuando me abraza dormido.

Salieron de la sala y hablaron con los padres, les dijeron que había sido un éxito y entregaron el expediente al residente en guardia.

Al pasar por recuperación, vio a un señor en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las piernas, al acercarse, el hombre levantó la cabeza y le preguntó.

-Sabe dónde está la doctora Porter?

-Soy yo, estaba en cirugía. Usted es el señor Atkins?

-Sí, vine tan pronto pude. Cómo estÿ

-Ella está bien. Y la madre?

-Se fue a su casa. Dice que es inútil estar aquí si no la dejan verla. Yo me quedaré.

-Bien.

-Pero cómo me dice que está bien y está en cuidados intensivos?

-La puse ahí para que el esposo de su ex-esposa no se le acerque.

-Qué!

-Mire, este es un caso delicado. Él le hizo esto a su hija. Tengo una grabación de su hija relatando lo que pasó. Es evidencia. Mañana vendrá una trabajadora social y vamos a trabajar este caso…

-Voy a matar a ese infeliz…

-Señor, ya tenemos suficiente para encarcelarlo y condenarlo, no hay abogado que lo salve. Irán a juicio y yo testificaré. No se salva de ésta.

-Gracias, doctora.

-A sus órdenes. Por el momento, mi guardia terminó y me voy a casa, el residente a cargo tiene mi número, si algo pasa me llamarán. Vendré en la mañana y hablaremos con la policía, le recomiendo que consiga un abogado…

-Yo soy abogado.

-Pues ya sabe todo lo que haremos.

-Espere, qué le hicieron? De qué la operaron?

Rin se sorprendió de que no le hubieran dicho lo que realmente pasaba.

-No se lo dije por teléfono, para no alterarlo y al llegar aquí supuse que lo sabía…

Le explicó la cirugía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin iba de salida cuando Takashi la alcanzó en el parqueo.

-Oye Rin…

-Takashi-kun, necesitas un aventón?

-Er-no. Oye otro día que no estés tan cansada, quizás puedas acompañarme a algún bar…

-Takashi-kun, sabes que no tomo alcohol.

-Café, entonces, o me dirás que tampoco tomas café?

-Sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta luego.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar a su apartamento encontró a Sesshoumaru esperando en las escaleras.

-Esto sí que marca la diferencia en mi día. Hola.

-Hola.

-Puede parecer hostil, pero; qué haces aquí? Es más de medianoche.

-Velando por tu seguridad. No me lo agradezcas.

Entraron al apartamento. Rin fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua y uno para Sesshoumaru.

-A qué te refieres con velar por mi seguridad?

-Vine cuando salí de la oficina y vi al imbécil tocando la puerta, así que decidí esperar, no fuera a hacerte algo.

-Gracias.

-Ya cenaste?

-No, he estado entre cirugías todo el día, pero creo que por aquí…

Rebuscó la despensa.

-Aquí estàramen!

-Bromeas, no?

-Es la una de la mañana, no haré nada que no me pueda comer en tres minutos.

-Qué tal pizza?

-Pizza?

-Yo invito.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy exhausta, no quiero salir.

-Quién dijo que tienes que hacerlo? Ya está aquí.

-Te adoro! Gracias!

-Entonces dime que sí.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Sesshoumaru.

Se sentaron en el sillón frente al televisor a comerse la pizza.

-Porqué no comemos en la mesa?

-Cuando llego así de tarde me gusta relajarme. Así que veo animés.

-Animés y pizza. De repente me siento como si tuviera 12 años.

Al terminar de comer, Rin se recostó sobre él y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

-Preciosa, es hora de que me vaya.

-Hm! No… estoy despierta…

-Sabes? Hoy tampoco he fumado.

-Entonces te daré tu beso.

El beso nunca llegó, Rin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Esto hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, Rin estaba a su lado y no lo había visto. La cargó y la llevó a su cama, la cubrió y la besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches, princesa, descansa.

Salió del apartamento asegurándose de dejar todo cerrado.

-(Qué haré contigo princesa? Creo que lo mejor será alejarme definitivamente…)

N.A: Qué esperaban? besitos y besotes? No por el momento. (Risa maligna) les daré un avance...

Nah! mejor, no, esperen el proximo cap...

**Lea en el próximo capítulo de: La Bella y La Bestia...**

**Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Como única respuesta Rin se sonrojó tanto que no pudo disimularlo.**

Ya quisieran que lo suba hoy, verdad? No está listo, qué pena.

**Ceci, Syren, Lou, Eli, Mary**, las adoro y gracias por apoyarme en este momento de debilidad... Ceci, te prometo que no voy a cancelarlo, al menos no por un review, cuando tengo tantos a mi favor.

**Arsinoe,Gatita, InuSesshogirl, Cata, Fenixgirl, Saya, Crystal-Darling: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, las llevo en el alma.

**Nobody:** Ya que leíste 8 caps y luego me dices que la historia es mala... bueno, en caso de que leas este cap. me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que tiene que no te gusta, y yo trataré de mejorarlo. Aunque tu review es anónimo y puedo borrarlo, no lo haré, porque acepto todo, críticas y elogios. Puedes contactarme a mi e-mail y decirme todo lo que pienses.

Esta semana que viene es de parciales, así que dudo que tenga tiempo para nada, pero les aseguro que leeré sus reviews. Adoro hacerlo y me emociono un paquetón.


	10. Un Cumpleaños Felíz, Una Partida en Sile...

El lunes 28, cumplo años! Síp 20 añitos de vida... Así que (y lo juro que es coincidencia) SexySesshy y yo estaremos de cumpleaños toda la semana. XD

Cuando me den las notas de mis exámens, si me fue super bien publico dos caps juntos. Con la única condición de que me pondrán mi review por cap (Es que los adooooooro!) Además de que cada cap es diferente y deben de tener diferentes opiniones.

Espero que les guste muchísimo y créanme que compensé la falta de beso del cap 9 XD!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Un Cumpleaños Feliz, Una Partida en Silencio**

Rin mira su reloj al salir de la sala de cirugía. Junto con Kagome.

**4:30am, un nuevo récord.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**Sí, buenos días y dulces sueños.**

Entró al lounge a buscar sus cosas en su casillero.

**Odio las dobles guardias!**

**No me pagan lo suficiente…**

**Únete al club. Hablamos en la noche.**

**Bien, adiós.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru sale de una reunión con cara de pocos amigos. Entra en su oficina y mira su reloj.

**(10:45am! El día es demasiado largo! Rayos! Me quiero largar de aquí!)**

Se recuesta de su silla y ordena a su secretaria por el intercom que no le dejara pasar a nadie. Reconoce cierto perfume y cierra los ojos. Vuelve a abrirlos al descubrir que el aroma provenía de su corbata.

**(La tenía puesta la noche de la pizza… curioso, se impregna su perfume y no el olor a albahaca y salsa de tomate…)**

Suena su celular y aquel molesto timbre lo saca de sus pensamientos. Reconoce el número al instante, Inuyasha, lo llamaba para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, la charla fue corta porque Inuyasha estaba en la corte. Lo invitó a cenar a su casa y Sesshoumaru aceptó pensando en encontrarse con Rin. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**(Todo está listo, sé bien que Inuyasha podrá tomar las riendas de la empresa… Satoshi…)**

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, el aroma estaba tan concentrado, era tan fuerte, que comenzó a soltarse la corbata.

**Sessh…**

Abrió los ojos y vio a Rin parada en frente suyo y una muy aterrada secretaria detrás.

**H-Hamasaki-sama… n-no pude hacer nada…**

**Está bien. Déjanos solos. Y esta vez, no dejes entrar a nadie.**

**S-sí señor…**

La secretaria salió al borde de un colapso nervioso. Rin sonrió y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

**Al menos no se atreverá a desobedecerte otra vez.**

**Quieres algo de tomar?**

**No, gracias. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.**

**Gracias.**

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**Viniste sólo a felicitarme?**

**Y a secuestrarte. No es justo que pases tu cumpleaños encerrado trabajando.**

**Dímelo a mí. Pero…**

**Si no sales conmigo de esta oficina, no te vuelvo a hablar.**

**No crees que eso es algo infantil?**

**Puede ser, pero mi trabajo es más exigente que el tuyo y aún así saco tiempo para divertirme. Anda, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.**

**Bien, me convenciste. A dónde piensas llevarme?**

**Es una sorpresa, aunque ahora comprendo que no quieras dejar tu oficina. Rodeado de tantas piernas perfectas, curvas peligrosas y…**

**Gracias, Rin no necesito gráficas.**

La verdad es que se vio forzado a interrumpirla porque cada cualidad que ella mencionaba, él las notaba en ella y ponía una peligrosa atención a cada curva que ella le nombraba. Sus pupilas dilatadas, y se le hacía la boca agua a la vez que sentía una tormentosa presión en la parte baja de su cintura.

**Y bien, nos vamos?**

**Sólo déjame poner esto en orden.**

**Llamó a su secretaria y le ordenó entrar a su oficina.**

**Diga, Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy y pásalas para mañana. No me pases llamadas a mi celular. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama.**

Luego de que la secretaria saliera, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y vio por la ventana.

**No parece que fuera a llover.**

**Por fortuna. Que te pasa?**

**Eh? Ah! Nada.**

Sesshoumaru movía su hombro en forma circular ocultando cierta incomodidad.

**Cómo que nada, se nota que te molesta. A ver, siéntate.**

**No, estoy bien…**

**Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó. Rin sonrió y removiendo su saco puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

**Estás demasiado tenso. Pareces una tabla.**

**Nada que un beso no resuelva.**

**Sesshoumaru!**

**Es broma. Estás haciendo maravillas… Ah! Ahí!**

**Te gusta?**

**Sí… es genial… Argh!**

**Bien, vamos…**

**Pero a dónde?**

**Es una sorpresa, vamos.**

**P-pero…**

**Vamos!**

Salieron de la oficina, en el parqueo, lo guió a su auto. Llegaron a un parque. Se ubicaron bajo la agradable sombra de un frondoso árbol. Rin se quitó los zapatos.

**Anda, quítate los zapatos.**

**Rin!**

**Humpf! Eres un estirado.**

**Sesshoumaru, sin entender porqué obedecía se quitó los zapatos y sintió alivio. Rin sonrió.**

**Ves que se siente rico? Ayúdame a tender esta manta.**

Tendieron la manta y Rin se sentó en ella, a su lado había una canasta de la cual emanaban, deliciosos aromas. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

**Huele a rollos turcos… es eso?**

**No seas tan curioso.**

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Sango entra en la habitación con una taza de café. Sólo la cubre una camisa manga larga, al juzgar por el tamaño pertenece a un hombre, lleva el pelo atado en una cola alta. Se sienta en la cama recostada de algo que parecía un enorme bulto cubierto por las sábanas.

**Despierta, dormilón…**

**Hm! No quiero. Me tomaré el día libre.**

**Anda! Levántate.**

**Ya estoy despierto.**

**Miroku!**

Miroku se destapa la cara y se coloca boca arriba sonriendo.

**Hola, linda…**

**Hola…**

Miroku la abrazó y la haló sobre él. Ambos reían.

**Vamos a quedarnos aquí hoy.**

**Esta noche tenemos un compromiso.**

**Tenemos?**

**Sesshoumaru cumple años y su hermano preparó una reunión en su casa.**

**Está bien. Pero igual no me quiero levantar ahora.**

**Bien…**

Sango se levantó.

**A dónde vas?**

**Voy a enviar unos documentos por e-mail.**

Sango se levantó y en silencio se dirigió al estudio para usar la laptop. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que Miroku se aproximaba sigilosamente. Vestía solo los pantalones largos del pijama, silenciosamente la abraza por la espalda y la besa suavemente en el cuello a manera de provocación.

**Miroku!**

**Vamos, cariño, no tiene gracia que me quede acostado si no estás conmigo.**

**Ya voy, pero si no mando esto, mi celular va a estallar.**

**Sólo mandarás eso?**

**Sólo eso.**

**Me lo prometes?**

**Te lo prometo.**

**Está bien, te espero.**

Confiando en la promesa Miroku se marchó, no sin antes darle un apasionado beso que la hizo auxiliarse con unos documentos, echándose aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Terminó de enviar el documento aún sonrojada por la intensidad de aquel beso apasionado. Acomodando las cosas sobre el escritorio, apago la luz y se encamino a la habitación. Al fijarse bien notó que Miroku estaba en el baño, entró y lo vio en la ducha.

**No que me ibas a esperar?**

**Er-sí, pero se me antojó un…**

Sango se había desabotonado la camisa, pero aún la cubría, el abierto llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo y dejaba a la vista su vientre y la piel entre sus senos. Miroku balbuceó las palabras cegado por la visión de la piel femenina.

**…Baño… cariño…**

La voz masculina se falseó y Sango rió. Con los ojos en su novio se soltó la larga y sedosa melena que le cubría la espalda casi en su totalidad. Entró a la ducha y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Entre besos y caricias terminó de quitarle la camisa, dejando su cuerpo a merced de su devoradora mirada e inquietas manos.

Extasiado con la belleza frente a él, la contempló unos minutos. El agua empapaba todo su cuerpo y corría sobre su piel formando pequeñas corrientes.

**No te cansas de verme?**

**Nunca…**

**Mir…**

Apoyándose contra la pared mojada, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la cargaba. Ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, al él cargarla, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Sus sexos se rozaron y Sango rompió el beso.

**Miro…ku!**

Miroku se introdujo en ella provocando que un gemido escapara de la boca de su amante. Esto sólo lo excitó más y lo incitó a continuar, sus manos no recorrían su cuerpo, la sostenían contra él a la vez que aprovechaba para acariciar su trasero con total libertad. La cargaba y dejaba hacer con cierta fuerza, lo que aumentaba la fricción y la fuerza de las penetraciones.

La recargó contra la pared y sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Sus gemidos llenaban el ambiente, Sango se aferró a él con tanta fuerzas que le marcó el cuello dejando la evidencia de su pasión. Por lo que parecieron minutos eternos se movieron al compás de su amor y la pasión que ambos sentían hasta que el éxtasis de llegar al clímax sacudió a ambos.

Estaban exhaustos por lo que se quedaron abrazados bajo la ducha permitiendo que el agua corriera libre sobre ellos, los besos eran apasionados y no parecían llegar a su fin.

Miroku cerró el paso del agua y la llenó de besos antes de salir del baño. Estaba acostado en la cama, boca arriba, y solo lo cubría la sábana. Sango, envuelta en una toalla, buscaba su ropa. Él la contempló, su cuerpo aún tenía gotas de agua que resbalaba por sus hombros y espalda, hasta encontrarse con la toalla.

Viéndola como en trance, Miroku deseaba ser aquellas gotas que la recorrían, que acariciaban lugares que quizás él aún no. La toalla se le soltó y sus curvas quedaron a merced de su voraz mirada. Intoxicado por la intimidad del momento, la abrazó provocando que ella se irguiera y aprovechando para besarla en el cuello.

**Te creía dormido…**

**Eres hermosa, Sango, lo sabías?**

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia su feminidad y la otra hacia sus senos. La besaba en el cuello mientras sus manos la hacían delatar sus puntos de más placer. Ella sólo gemía disfrutando cada caricia, tomando todo lo que él le daba.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban sentados sobre la manta.

**Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste esto?**

**…-**

Entendiendo su silencio, Rin alzó la vista al cielo.

**Con mi mamá…**

**Lo siento… debes estar recordando cosas dolorosas…**

**No. Estoy bien… pero ya ves si ha pasado tiempo… es posible que fuera 30 años atrás…**

**Estás algo melancólico.**

**No. Estoy bien… Gracias por sacarme de mi oficina.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

**Nunca cambias.**

**Ni tú. Y… dime, ya sí serás mi novia?**

**Nah! No sirves como novio.**

**Gracias.**

Volvió a besarlo en la mejilla.

**No es eso! Sino que… todavía te prefiero como amigo.**

Sesshoumaru sentía que la cara le ardía, al ser su piel tan blanca adivinaba que debía estar igualmente de colorado.

**Oye, si son rollos turcos los quiero ahora. El olor me esta volviendo loco.**

**Espera un poco más. Relájate. Respira el aire fresco.**

**Hmpf!**

Guardaron silencio.

**Sessh…**

**Rin…**

Trataron de hablar a la vez. Como consecuencia, quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. El aire se hizo espeso, la brisa se sintió cálida. Sus miradas quedaron presas una de la otra. La tensión fue tal que no la soportaron y unieron sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso que convirtieron en uno más apasionado. Él acarició sus mejillas y con su lengua saboreó sus labios, ella los separó permitiendo que él saboreara su interior. Sus manos se enredaron en su rubia cabellera y se entrelazaron alrededor de su cuello, las de él, bajaron por su espalda y descansaron en su cintura. Rompieron el beso con amarga obligación. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios delineándolos.

_**Manantial del cual emana la más dulce de las mieles. Qué dicha la mía si pudiera volver a probarlos.**_

**Sesshoumaru…**

Selló sus labios con sus dedos.

**Lo sé, no puede ser, no me lo repitas.**

**No te vallas…**

**No lo haré. No sin probar esos rollos turcos.**

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

**Bien, vamos a servirlo.**

**Es eso? Son rollos turcos?**

**Sí. Son rollos turcos.**

Rin volvió a sonreír. Sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru no era nada paciente y de su pasión por los rollos turcos. Sacó de la canasta un termo y dos vasos plásticos y un envase plástico que guarda el calor.

El aire a su alrededor se envició del delicioso aroma a pastelillos recién horneados.

**Acaso eres dueña de una pastelería y yo no lo sabía?**

**No. Porqué?**

**Sabes cuánto tengo que caminar para encontrarlos así de frescos? Te digo que siempre tengo que recalentarlos. No sabe igual.**

**Están súper frescos. Te lo garantizo.**

Sesshoumaru tomó uno y sin más le dio una mordida. Rin lo veía a la expectativa de su reacción. Al él mantenerse carente de expresión por tanto tiempo, Rin soltó un suspiro y se resignó a comerse uno de los exquisitos rollos.

**(Por eso nunca podrías ser mi novio, nunca te fijas en los detalles…)**

**Dónde conseguiste éstos?**

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó preguntarle. Hizo falta que la llamara por su apodo, lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

**Oye, pecosa…**

**Nunca me digas así. Qué quieres?**

**Por qué te molestas? Acaso te mordí?**

**Como si lo hubieras hecho…**

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que las palabras nunca llegaron a los oídos de Sesshoumaru.

**Dime, qué era?**

**Que dónde conseguiste éstos rollos?**

**No te gustan?**

**Bromeas? Me encantan, están deliciosos. Saben exactamente igual a los que probé en Turquía.**

Al escucharlo hablar así, se retractó de lo que había pensado y dicho antes. Sesshoumaru podía ser un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba, se ganaba el mundo y en este momento se estaba ganando lo que más anhelaba. El corazón de Rin. Ella le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

**Pues no están a la venta. Lo siento.**

**Eh? Y cómo los conseguiste?**

**Los hice yo.**

**Qué? En serio?**

**Sí. Conseguí la receta y los preparé esta mañana.**

**Pues mis felicitaciones a la chef, están deliciosos.**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Como única respuesta Rin se sonrojó tanto que no pudo disimularlo. Sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros por causar tal reacción en la chica. Aprovechó la cercanía para aspirar su aroma, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver.

**(Ay! Qué hago? Él no me besó, yo lo besé… bueno, nos besamos, pero ese no es el punto… No sé cuanto más me pueda resistir… todo lo que hace es para enamorarme. Aunque no quiera…)**

**…Rin?...**

**Eh?**

**Estás en las nubes hoy. Estás bien?**

**Sí, sí, estoy bien…**

En cuestión de minutos el cielo se había ennegrecido y gotas comenzaron a caer. Rin rió y comenzó a recoger todo rápidamente. Sesshoumaru la ayudó, en una carrera por llegar al auto, Rin resbaló, pero Sesshoumaru evitó su caída. El aguacero ya había comenzado y estaban empapados. Llegaron a una pequeña caseta y trataron de entrar, pero estaba cerrada, el techo tenía una corta extensión y se refugiaron allí, el espacio era tan pequeño que debieron abrazarse tanto para caber bajo el alerón como para darse calor.

**Rin reía sin control y Sesshoumaru disfrutaba esa inocente risa.**

**Preciosa, de qué te ríes?**

**Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero nos pasó esto una vez. Estábamos en una playa y comenzó un aguacero igual a este…**

**Ya lo recuerdo, fue cuando Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaron como novios…**

Sesshoumaru tenía la cabeza baja y Rin levantó la mirada, y sus labios encajaron como engranajes, Rin cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él puso sus manos en su cintura y la rodeó con sus brazos, saboreó su boca jurando nunca olvidarse de ese sabor. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Ella se refugió en su pecho, se quedaron abrazados hasta que amainó el aguacero.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

La noche había caído y ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Inuyasha, junto con varios amigos en común que tenían los hermanos. La noche, así como la cena fue animada. Sesshoumaru le hizo señas a Rin para que se reuniera con él en el balcón. Desafortunadamente, para él, era el centro de atención y no lograba ni 30 segundos a solas con Rin. Al momento de marcharse, el auto de Rin no quiso funcionar, Sesshoumaru se ofreció a llevarla. Subió con ella al apartamento.

**Gracias por todo, Sesshoumaru.**

**No, gracias a ti…**

**Hasta mañana…**

**De hecho, Rin, he tratado de hablar contigo todo el día.**

**Pasa, no hablaremos en la puerta.**

Se sentaron en la sala. Rin estaba algo extrañada, sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru, siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, esta repentina urgencia por hablar era más que extraña. Decidió darle tiempo para que hablara. Pasaron los minutos, cuando Sesshoumaru por fin estuvo listo.

**Rin…**

Sentía el corazón en la boca. En su mente rondaban miles de pensamientos y voces. Sus sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y sólo podía reconocer la confusión.

**Sesshoumaru, sólo cálmate, y dime qué pasa.**

**Esto no es fácil…**

**Lo sé. Acaso tú… embarazaste a tu novia? A una de ellas?**

**QUÉ! No, Kami, que cosas dices! No… esto se trata…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru no la dejó hablar, pasó sus manos por su cintura y en un ágil movimiento la atrajo hacia él y de la misma manera la besó. Ella se opuso, pero como veces anteriores, acabó rindiéndose y respondiendo al beso con la misma pasión con la que él la besaba.

Ella se sentía en un sueño, conocía muy bien a Sesshoumaru y sabía que esto no era un capricho. Saboreó sus labios y juró nunca olvidar aquel sabor. Se separaron con extrema dificultad. Ciertamente, ninguno había experimentado algo así nunca. El deseo les ardía a flor de piel, la pasión se desbordaba cada vez que se encontraban solos.

Sesshoumaru volvió a sentir aquello parecido a un pinchazo en el corazón. Sólo lo sentía cuando besaba a Rin, cierta calidez lo envolvía y lo hacía convertirse en el hombre que todos estos años ella trató que él fuera. Sólo con ella podía hablar, no se sentía hostigado ni hastiado. Rin, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser uno más de sus caprichos para convertirse en la única mujer que verdaderamente había amado con locura.

Él acarició sus mejillas, aquella piel suave y tersa que ardía bajo el roce de sus dedos.

Ella sentía su rostro arder, no tenía que adivinar que sus mejillas estaban al máximo del escarlata en que se podían tornar. Nunca, ningún hombre la había hecho sentir así. Nunca con un beso, nunca con una suave caricia, nunca con una mirada.

Sus ojos estabas fijos los de uno en los del otro. Sus miradas transmitían miles de señales, pero esta vez ella no fue capaz de reconocerlas.

**Preciosa, quiero que seas mía…**

**Sesshoumaru, por favor, ya no sigas.**

**No te comprendo, Rin…**

Entonces te pondré las cosas claras. No estoy lista para ningún tipo de relación…

Su voz se resquebrajaba a cada palabra, luchaba con sus ojos para no soltar ni una de las lágrimas que se arremolinaban. Sentía un dolor en el pecho. Era su corazón, que se despedazaba con cada pensamiento de alejarse de él.

**Sólo dime que me perdonas.**

**Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.**

**Quiero oírte decirlo.**

**Bien, entonces, te perdono. Pero ya no insistas…**

**Esta mañana… tú…**

**Sé bien lo que pasó esta mañana, no… dame tiempo, por favor…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Al momento en que cerró la puerta tras la salida de Sesshoumaru Rin sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos mitades. Corrió a su habitación y lloró hasta que el sueño venció las ganas de continuar llorando.

Sesshoumaru volvió a la casa de Inuyasha, lo esperaba con un abrigo en las manos. Kagome cargaba a Satoshi dormido.

**Todo está en orden, los papeles están en la caja fuerte.**

**Entonces, lo harás?**

**Sí.**

**Cometes un grave error Sesshoumaru…**

**No lo creo. Me lo ha dicho en todos los tonos, mejor me voy y los dos olvidamos. Ya se durmió?**

**Sí.**

Sesshoumaru cargó a Satoshi y lo llevó a su cama. Lo arropó y lo besó en la frente.

**Te quiero, pequeño. No me olvides…**

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Inuyasha y Kagome. Kagome lo abrazó como despedida. Ya en el camino al aeropuerto.

**Seré más joven que tú, pero te digo que estás cometiendo un grave error.**

**Inuyasha!**

El que lo llamara en ese tono significaba que estaba sintiendo dolor.

**Oye, Sesshoumaru… qué crees que va a pasar cuando ella se de cuenta que la abandonaste?**

**No la abandoné…**

**La abandonaste! Ella creyó en ti! Eres su mejor amigo, su confidente… quizás no la abandonaste como tu pareja pero sí la abandonaste como su amigo y créeme que esta, no te la perdonará.**

**…-**

Aquel silencio significaba mucho, pero lo más importante era que lo escuchaba.

**Debes esperar. Ella no te ha dicho que no te quiere. Pero compréndela. Su prometido la abandonó, y viene el pelmazo este y mira lo que le hace… es una mujer. No puedes esperar que del día a la noche acepte que te ama…**

**Tú…**

**No seas tan estúpido y escúchame. Sí, soy menor, sí, has tenido muchas más amantes… no, amantes, no, compañeras de cama. Pero, yo supe aceptar mis sentimientos, dejé mis caprichos a un lado y esperé por Kagome… Sé su amigo, estoy seguro de que ella te lo dirá cuando esté lista. Si te vas ahora, te valdrá olvidarla, porque ella lo hará. "Si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve, es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue".**

**Por eso me voy, la dejo libre.**

**Ba-ka! Ella te dejó libre. Tú debes volver a ella. Te pidió tiempo. Pero no es para que lo pases con una mujer en tu cama. Es para que lo pienses, ella te conoce y sabe de tus caprichos. Y te diré algo, si Rin es sólo un capricho más y la hieres, te parto la cara. De acuerdo?**

**Lo que digas.**

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Sesshoumaru estaba listo para abordar cuando sonó su celular.

**Bueno?**

**Sesshoumaru!**

Su voz sonaba aterrada.

**Rin? Estás bien?**

**Ayúdame! Por favor!**

**Voy para allá**

**Apúrate!**

**Estoy muy lejos, qué pasa?**

**Yuuji… va a tumbar la puerta…**

**Llama a la policía…**

**No puedo… él es policía…**

**Bloquea la puerta, voy en camino!**

Sesshoumaru salió del avión y fue corriendo al parqueo.

**Sesshoumaru!**

Inuyasha estaba aún allí, inmediatamente se acercó al auto.

**Bájate, yo conduzco.**

**Qué pasa?**

**Rin está en aprietos… Baja ya!**

Inuyasha le confió el volante de su deportivo, pues sabía que Sesshoumaru era un conductor experimentado en altas velocidades. Apenas subió Sesshoumaru arrancó provocando que las llantas chillaran. Inuyasha se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

**Oye, calma!**

**El imbécil ese está apunto de derribar la puerta de Rin! No me digas que me calme!**

El motor del auto rugía a la vez que los neumáticos devoraban el asfalto. Sesshoumaru esquivaba y rebasaba con gran facilidad, el auto estaba mostrando su mejor rendimiento.

**Si le hace algo lo mato! Te juro que lo mato! Maldito bastardo!**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón abandonar su cuerpo. La puerta estaba violada. Entró sin pensarlo.

**RIN! RIN! DONDE ESTÁS!**

**RIN, SOMOS SESSHOUMARU E INUYASHA!**

Sesshoumaru corrió a la habitación. No estaba, fue al baño, tampoco. Al volver al pasillo, vio algo que lo dejó petrificado. La sangre se le heló y sentía tremendo dolor en el pecho. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. La puerta estaba llena de golpes.

**INUYASHA!**

La puerta estaba cerrada, Sesshoumaru rompió el cerrojo de una patada. Entraron, la imagen ante ellos, los aterró tanto que no se pudieron moverse. Sesshoumaru reaccionó primero y se lanzó sobre ella.

Continuará…

* * *

N.A: Bueeeno,que les parece? Les diré que hay cosas que ni me imaginaba que iba a ser capaz de poner. Espero que lo disfruten en grande. 

Gracias en especial a **Eli,** que me ayudó en este cap. A **Ceci, **sí, te partiste la cabecita también tratando de ayudarme, mil gracias. **Lou, **lo prometido es deuda. Gracias por tus mega-testa-review, los adoro. **Alis,** espero que te puedas dar una escapadita y dejarme otro mega-testa-review, **Aki, **mi nueva victima... (Ves Ceci? Siempre tengo a quién torturar ;p), **Denisse, Claudia, InuSesshogirl, Syren888,** **Kagi35**, o me dejas el review o no publico más XXD (puro cuento). **Crystal-Darling,** grax! **FENIXGIRL, Saya,** me gustaría que me dijeras qué esperabas exactamente del cap 9, se puede solucionar ese problemita, aún queda mucho por escribir.

Espero que el fic no esté volviéndose cansón, si es así me lo dicen. XD

Aquí les dejo un avance del cap 11 (quizás lo convierta en una tradicion, quién sabe?)

**-Vendrás a vivir conmigo, preciosa? **


	11. Palabras que Hieren, Besos que Matan

**No me acepta los guiones, asi que otra vez el diálogo va en negrito.**

**Los pensamientos van entre (...)**

**Y las pillas conciencias de SexySessh y Rin "..."**

**Espero que disfruten el cap que sin querer queriendo, me salio mas largo de la cuenta y decidí no cortarlo.****

* * *

Capítulo 11**

**Palabras que Hieren, Besos que Matan**

La puerta estaba cerrada, Sesshoumaru rompió el cerrojo de una patada. Entraron, la imagen ante ellos, los aterró tanto que no se pudieron mover. Sesshoumaru reaccionó primero y se lanzó sobre ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RIN!**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro amoratado entre sus manos, inmediatamente se empaparon de sangre que emanaba de su boca.

**Llama una ambulancia, está inconsciente!**

En cuestión de minutos, Rin estaba en una cama en emergencias, Kagome la atendió. Salió de la sala de emergencias. Su mirada no era alentadora.

**Qué pasa?**

**La voy a subir. Tiene el pómulo derecho fracturado…**

**Lo voy a matar, voy a matar a ese maldito…**

**Sesshoumaru, cálmate, primero lo primero, vayamos a la policía.**

**Él es policía!**

**Rayos! Oye, Sesshoumaru, necesito que te calmes. Rin está estable. Inuyasha, vete a casa con Satoshi, si te necesito te llamo. Sesshoumaru, ve a la casa de Rin y busca ropa para ella.**

**(R-ropa? E interior también?)**

**Sesshoumaru… me escuchas?**

**Sí, ropa… Kagome, me quedaré con ella esta noche.**

**Estás seguro?**

**Sí.**

**Está bien.**

Cerca de una hora más tarde Rin ya había salido del quirófano. Tenía el rostro vendado. Kagome arregló todo para subirla a una habitación. Sesshoumaru llegó con los bultos de la ropa. Rin estaba dormida. Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella y Kagome dejó instrucciones con el médico residente.

**Entro a las 7 de la mañana, llevaré a Satoshi donde mamá primero. Lo que sea, me llamas. Sí?**

**Está bien.**

Kagome salió de la habitación y Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella. Ella dormía, su rostro amoratado y vendado, ocultaba la belleza que una vez irradió. Sesshoumaru acarició una diminuta parte de su mejilla que estaba al descubierto.

**Lo siento tanto, preciosa… Todo esto es mi culpa…**

**La besó en la frente vendada y sentó a su lado viéndola dormir.**

**Perdóname, preciosa… lo siento tanto…**

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, llegó a su barbilla y cayó sobre su camisa. Era la primera vez en años que se permitía llorar. Era eso llorar? Una miserable lágrima? Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de todo lo que Rin le había dicho durante tantos años. Se había convertido en un hombre insensible, deshumano. No podía creer que en verdad fuera tan frío e inflexible. Sólo ella lograba traer a flote lo mejor de él, su humanidad.

_**-("Sólo tu… sólo tu que conoces mi forma de sentir, mi forma de reír y hasta mi forma de llorar, sólo tú sabes a dónde voy… sólo tú, sabes muy bien quién soy…") **– Fragmento Sólo tú de Pedro Fernández._

Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquella canción que Rin le había hecho escuchar años atrás.

**(La verdad es que te amo, Rin…)**

El sol y la luna lo sorprendían en el mismo estado, no se movía, negado a comer y apenas y regañadientes tomaba agua. Comenzaba a mostrar una barba incipiente. Kagome terminó por amenazarlo con internarlo si no comía y dormía y le hizo pensar en qué haría Rin si lo viera así, accedió a comer un poco y durmió no más de una hora.

El amanecer lo sorprendió en vela, atento a sus movimientos, una que otra vez la escuchó hablar dormida, en más de una ocasión se sorprendió al escucharla murmurar su nombre. Más tarde, Rin despertó algo alterada.

**AUXILIO!**

**Rin, Rin! Calma!**

**Sesshoumaru!**

**Shh! Estoy aquí, preciosa…**

Rin se refugió en sus brazos. El se acercó un poco más y la rodeó con sus brazos. Su voz, era suave, pero profunda. Acariciaba su pelo a la vez que la mantenía contra su pecho y le daba incontables besitos en la cabeza.

**Dónde estabas? Por qué no llegaste?**

**…-**

Sesshoumaru tenía el corazón hecho añicos y no tenía ni fuerza ni valor para contestarle.

**Dijiste que siempre me protegerías…**

**…-**

**Me mentiste…**

**Lo siento, preciosa… pero yo estaba muy lejos, traté de llegar, pero no a tiempo…**

**Vives a tres cuadras de mí…**

**Estaba en el aeropuerto… tenía cosas que atender en el extranjero…**

**Ba-ka!**

**Lo siento, preciosa. Pero esta vez, sí cumpliré mi promesa. Si vuelvo a ver al imbécil ese, no la cuenta, pero ni en el más allá.**

Rin continuaba refugiada en su pecho, entre sus caricias y los besitos que le daba en la cabeza, fue hallando la calma, minutos después, sólo sollozaba aún abrazada a él.

**Lo siento tanto, princesa... no llores, por favor…**

**Sessh…**

**Calma, debes descansar…**

Días después Rin estaba lista para salir. Kagome le está removiendo las vendas.

**Se ve muy bien. Ya no tienes inflamación y los hematomas están casi desaparecidos. Nada que no arregles con maquillaje.**

**Y la cicatriz?**

**No, nada de eso, te hicimos una cirugía plástica al instante, no iba a permitir que se te marcara la cara.**

**Cómo quedó mi apartamento?**

**Sólo quedó la puerta del baño. Todo lo demás está destrozado. Rin, no puedes quedarte ahí, al menos hasta que arregles las puertas… Satoshi puede dormir con nosotros…**

Justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

**Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento.**

**Hola, Sesshoumaru.**

**Hola. Creo que sería mejor si te quedas conmigo. Aunque el niño duerma con ustedes, la cama es pequeña. Estarías incómoda en ella.**

**Bueno, tienes algo de razón…**

**Tengo dos habitaciones extras, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo necesario.**

El localizador de Kagome parecía que iba a explotar.

**Vuelvo más tarde.**

**Bye.**

Rin despidió a Kagome con una sonrisa. Una vez solos Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella en la cama.

**Veo que estás mucho mejor. Te sientes mejor?**

**Sí, gracias.**

**Tengo algo para ti.**

**Sí qué cosa?**

**Pero ahora pienso que quizás no te guste.**

**Anda! De seguro que me va a gustar!**

**Me lo prometes?**

**Te lo prometo. Anda déjame ver qué es.**

Rin se acercó más y lo besó en la mejilla.

**Hoy no fumaste.**

**…- (Adoro cuando hace eso! Podría hacerlo otra vez?)**

**"Claro, si los besos de koishii son deliciosos".**

**(Quién dijo eso?)**

**"Soy tu conciencia, animal!... A veces pienso que Inuyasha tiene razón…"**

**(Qué quieres?)**

**"Hm! Qué tal si…-censurado-"**

Lo que la conciencia de Sesshoumaru le sugirió lo hizo sonrojarse en más de un tono de rojo y hasta las orejas. Rin sonrió pensando que podía ser efecto de aquél beso.

**Sessh…**

**Er- toma…**

Le extendió un sobre. Rin lo tomó y lo abrió.

**Qué es esto?**

**Es algo que se salvó del incendio porque justo el día antes, lo guardé en la caja fuerte. Creo que deberías guardarlo tú.**

Rin sacó lo que estaba en el sobre. Eran unas fotos de cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

**Ya no las quieres?**

**Claro que sí, les saqué copias para ti.**

**Gracias…**

**No te gusta?**

**Claro que sí… e-es que no recordaba ninguna de éstas.**

La verdad es que aquellas imágenes estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente.

**Las guardé en la caja fuerte, porque ella se quería deshacer de ellas… recuerdo que siempre tratabas de cambiarme y me hacías…**

Sus miradas quedaron presas una de la otra y no hubo más palabras, no hubo más qué decir. Rin sonrió y él quedó mesmerizado. Su mejilla derecha seguía vendada pero aún así, irradiaba belleza y felicidad. Él acarició su mejilla sobre el vendaje.

**No te duele?**

**No, ya no.**

**Preciosa, de verdad me perdonas? Sólo pienso que si…**

**Sabes cuántos "Y sí" me he preguntado en mi vida? Más de un millón. No es tu culpa, es culpa de ese maldito…**

**Rin! Tú no maldices!**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**Hace muchos años que aprendí.**

**Vendrás a vivir conmigo, preciosa?**

**Vivir contigo?**

**Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**E-es que ya te he molestado demasiado… tienes más de una semana durmiendo en ese incómodo sillón y…**

**Eso no importa. No permitiré que nada malo te pase.**

**Sessh… gracias…**

**Un placer, preciosa.**

El silencio reinó unos minutos. Rin sabía que él disfrutaba más del silencio. Se comunicaban con las miradas, y poco a poco se fueron acercando. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada. Inuyasha y Satoshi entraron en la habitación. Sesshoumaru maldijo a su hermano por privarlo de aquellos dulces labios.

**Tía!**

**Hola, mi amor!**

**Inuyasha lo llevaba cargado, lo sentó al lado de Rin. El niño la saludó con fuerte abrazo.**

**Tía, tu casa está rota…**

**Lo sé, mi amor, pero cuando salga, la arreglo.**

**Y dónde vas a vivir?**

**Pues… me voy a quedar con tu tío unos días.**

Satoshi pasó sus manos por el rostro de Rin, ella cerró los ojos ante la inocente caricia.

**Sabes algo tía?**

**Qué cosa?**

**Te ves más bonita así.**

**Cómo? Con la venda?**

**No, con los cachetes colorados. Igual que tío, mira, también tiene los cachetes colorados.**

**Inuyasha rió divertido.**

**(Tan indiscreto como su padre).**

**"Hm! De verdad se parece a Inuyasha? Porque yo lo recuerdo más parecido a nosotros".**

**(Mm! Cállate!)**

**"Di lo que quieras, pero sabes bien que es así. Y que te sientes así cada vez que estás con ella".**

**Sesshoumaru lanzó a su interior la conocida mirada del cero absoluto.**

**"Bien, me callo… Por ahora…"**

**(Gracias).**

El tiempo voló y ya Rin salía del hospital. Kagome estaba en cirugía e Inuyasha de viaje, así que Sesshoumaru fue por ella. En el camino, pasaron frente a una heladería.

**Te importaría parar? De repente quiero comer helado.**

**No sabía que te gustara el helado.**

**Sí, me encanta.**

Sesshoumaru buscó parqueo a la vez que hacía nota mental de tal dato. Al entrar en la heladería.

**Yo invito.**

**En serio?**

**Alguna vez te he dejado pagar?**

**Gracias!**

Lo besó en la mejilla.

**(Ella insiste con esos besos! Hasta cuándo me voy a tener que aguantar!)**

**"Es una dulce droga a la que estoy negado a renunciar…"**

**Rin sonrió a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano y se acercaban al mostrador.**

**Hm! Quiero… chocolate con macadamias…**

**Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escuchar su elección.**

**Preciosa, porqué no pides tu favorito?**

**Ése es mi favorito. Podría pasarme días enteros comiendo esto. Y tú, no vas a pedir?**

**No. No tengo hambre.**

**No hay que tener hambre para comer helado.**

**Probaré del tuyo. Me darás un poquito?**

**Claro que sí. Pero qué pregunta!**

Pidieron un helado grande y se sentaron en un rincón algo apartado. Al momento de probar el helado, Sesshoumaru no pudo ocultar el placer de probar aquel manjar.

**Ah! Delicioso!**

**De verdad te gusta?**

**Qué quieres decir con eso? Que el hecho de que me califiquen como un iceberg signifique que deba privarme de los placeres de probar tan delicioso bocado?**

**Pretendes indiferencia ante la noción de que eres el estandarte de la frialdad, eres como este bocado...un trozo dulce que adormece los sentidos!**

Rin le contestó con cierta picardía y una sonrisa nada menos que sensual y provocativa al parecer de Sesshoumaru que últimamente se sentía con las hormonas como las de un adolescente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llegaron al apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Él la guió a su nueva habitación. Todas sus cosas estaban en cajas en la habitación contigua.

**Esto quiere decir que mi apartamento está vacío?**

**No tiene puertas, y los muebles están siendo vigilados, pero estas cosas… se las pueden llevar fácilmente.**

**Gracias.**

Rin se acercó y le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

**Necesitas algo… Ehem! Si necesitas algo sólo me lo dices. Ésta es tu casa, así que siéntete como en ella.**

**Gracias, Sessh, no sé como agradecerte todo esto…**

**Simplemente con no llorar. Me lo prometes?**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerzas. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, al principio algo extrañado y tenso, pero al sentir su aroma, se relajó y la apretó contra su pecho.

**Me acabas de prometer que no llorarás. Preciosa, no…**

**No puedo evitarlo! (_Snif)_Supongo que soy una llorona…**

**No… preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y con su pulgar removió las lágrimas, le dio un cálido beso en la frente y la volvió a apretar entre sus brazos.

**Necesitas descansar.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome tenía a Satoshi cargado y lo llevó a su habitación. Luego de depositarlo en la cama, lo besó en la frente.

**Dulces sueños, mi cielo.**

Kagome apagó la luz de la habitación y justo antes de salir.

**Mama…**

**Shh, duérmete, mi vida…**

**No, contigo, mama…**

**Está bien.**

Kagome lo cargó y se lo llevó a su habitación. Al acostarse él la abrazó.

**Mama… dónde está papi?**

**Está de viaje. Vendrá en unos días.**

**Y porqué estás triste?**

**Yo no estoy triste.**

**Sí lo estás. Tú y papi ya no se quieren?**

**Claro que sí, tu papi y yo nos queremos mucho.**

**Pero el papá de Jin ya no quiere a su mamá y se fue de viaje…**

**No, mi amor, tu papi está trabajando, tu papi va a volver.**

Minutos después, Satoshi dormía sobre el pecho de Kagome, ella lo besó en la frente, removió el pelo de su frente y sonrió al verlo dormir.

**Te amo, mi chiquito…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru está sentado en su cama con unos papeles en las manos.

**NO! SESSHOUMARU, AYÚDAME! NOO!**

Sesshoumaru saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a la habitación de Rin. La encontró empapada en sudor, aún dormida. Se acercó.

**Rin, Rin…**

**Sessh… Sesshoumaru…**

**Tranquila, fue una pesadilla…**

**Sesshoumaru…**

**Ya… todo está bien…**

Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru, él se sentó a su lado y con sus manos apartó el pelo de su rostro.

**Ya estás bien?**

**Perdón…**

**No, era una pesadilla. Sabes? Cuando yo tenía pesadillas, mi mamá me decía que se las contara y así no se repetirían. Me quieres contar tu pesadilla?**

Rin se abrazó más a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Él la apretó en sus brazos y la besaba en la cabeza. Ella encontró la calma en el contacto directo con la piel de su pecho, el calor que le proporcionaba, la ayudó a volver a respirar tranquila y los besos en su cabeza, le devolvían la confianza en que todo estaría bien.

**Sabes, sería mejor si caminas un poco, así se te pasa…**

**Quiero un poco de agua…**

**Ven, vamos a la cocina.**

Después de un rato, estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Rin.

**S-soñé q-que Yuuji…**

**Cálmate… olvida eso…**

**No- no quiero que se repita…**

**No se va a repetir.**

Luego de un buen rato, Sesshoumaru apagó la luz.

**Dulces sueños.**

**No!...No me dejes sola…**

**Rin…**

**Por favor…**

Sesshoumaru se volvió a ella y se sentó a su lado, ella se abrazó a él.

**Preciosa, te sientes mejor?**

**Sí, gracias… pero no te vayas…**

**No te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte.**

**Perdón, rompí mi promesa.**

**Preciosa…**

El sol los sorprendió abrazados, ella descansaba sobre su pecho y él apoyado sobre la cabeza de ella. Despertó al sentir el peso sobre su pecho y el aroma a sakura inundando sus sentidos. Sonrió y la vio dormir aún entre sus brazos. Sintió que se despertaba y se hizo el dormido. Ella lo besó en la mejilla para despertarlo.

**Buenos días, superhéroe.**

**Dormiste bien?**

**De las mil maravillas, gracias. Perdona si te hice pasar mala noche…**

**Para nada preciosa. Si ese es el precio por pesadilla, espero con ansias las mías.**

**Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru aún disfrutaba el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos, dada la situación de la noche anterior, no se había fijado en la ropa de dormir de Rin. Al fijarse ahora, sintió que la garganta se le secaba y el corazón en la boca y en otra parte de su sensual anatomía. Se mordió la lengua para controlar aquellas pulsaciones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin preparaba el desayuno, Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación, salía del baño con la toalla envuelta a la cintura. Evocó la figura de Rin cubierta únicamente por un diminuto conjunto de seda blanca.

**Sesshoumaru, el desayuno está listo.**

**Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación sólo con los pantalones, el torso desnudo y la toalla sobre la cabeza.**

**Cocinaste? No tenías que hacerlo.**

**Si ya tengo que cocinar para uno, aumentar para dos no es problema. Además, quiero ayudar.**

**Gracias. Me terminaré de vestir.**

**Sesshoumaru volvió a su habitación.**

**(Kami, si esta mujer no me dice que sí pronto, me voy a volver loco…)**

**"Viste como koishii nos abrazó anoche, toda la noche, nadie nos ha abrazado así…"**

**(Cállate.)**

**"Hehehe, te salió el tiro por la culata, hoy no me callo. Por cierto, verdad que adoramos la inocencia de koishii?"**

**(Inocencia? Esa mujer me está volviendo loco!)**

**"Sabes bien que ella tiene esa sensualidad inocente…"**

**(O te callas o me hago una lobotomía).**

**"Bien, bien, me callo… por ahora".**

**Gracias.**

**"Por cierto, no seas tan estúpido y llévala a cenar".**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome se terminó de vestir, Satoshi jugaba sobre la cama.

**Vamos, amor, tenemos que irnos.**

**Llama a papi.**

**Quieres hablar con tu papi?**

**Sí.**

**Veamos…**

Kagome marcó el número del celular de Inuyasha. No contestó.

**Mi amor, tu papi no contesta, lo llamas en la tarde.**

**No! Ahora!**

**Una vez más. Pero si no contestó las 3 primeras, no creo que conteste esta.**

Volvió a llamar, como la vez anterior, no contestó.

**Creo que está en una reunión. Lo llamas en la tarde, te lo prometo. (Una reunión tan temprano? Qué extraño.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha sale del baño con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra en el cuello. Sobre la cama está una mujer, en una posición una tanto provocadora.

**Hola, cariño…**

**Qué rayos haces aquí?**

**Vine a despertarte, pero ya lo estabas.**

**Te importaría largarte? Quiero vestirme.**

**Aw! Vamos, no es nada que no haya visto antes.**

**Pues no es nada que vayas a ver ahora. Lárgate.**

Cada movimiento de Inuyasha marcaba de la misma manera los movimientos de sus músculos perfectamente tonificados bajo su piel.

**Estás algo tenso… yo te puedo ayudar…**

**Hazme el favor de largarte de aquí.**

**La mujer iba saliendo.**

**No sabes lo que te pierdes…**

**De hecho, Kikyo…**

Inuyasha se acercó tanto que ella sintió su respiración en su cuello, él tomó sus manos y le arrebató la llave de la habitación.

**No sabes lo feliz, que soy de perdérmelo, en especial si se trata de ti.**

Gentilmente la empujó fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

**Aún no he terminado contigo, Inuyasha Hamasaki…**

Mientras Inuyasha se vestía, vio su cartera abierta, había una foto de Kagome y Satoshi. Sonrió y tomó su celular. Notó que estaba apagado. Lo encendió y llamó a Kagome.

**Bueno?**

**Kagome, amor…**

**Inu! Cómo estás?**

**Extrañándote. Y tú?**

**Igual. Vas a venir esta noche, verdad?**

**Kami, eso espero! Esto se está haciendo demasiado largo. Sólo ponen prórrogas. Y mi enanito?**

**Aquí, conmigo, voy camino a casa de mamá.**

**Oye, y Rin, ya está bien?**

**Sí, se está quedando con Sesshoumaru…**

**QUÉ! Cómo se te ocurre dejar que se quede con ese bestia!**

**Cálmate, la verdad es que tiene más habitaciones que nosotros. Además, si hubiese intentado algo raro, ya Rin me hubiera llamado.**

**Estás jugando a la casamentera…**

**Inu, Sesshoumaru es el mejor actor del mundo y Rin da más vueltas que un trompo, si no los junto yo, no se juntan.**

**Espero que sepas lo que haces.**

**Créeme que lo sé.**

**Mama, es papi?**

**Te voy a pasar a Satoshi.**

**Sí.**

Kagome le pasó el teléfono a Satoshi.

**Papa!**

**Hola campeón! Estás bien?**

**Sí.**

**Y te estás portando bien?**

**Mami, me estoy portando bien?**

Kagome e Inuyasha rieron al escuchar la pregunta.

Sí, mi amor, se está portando de maravilla.

**Mami dice que sí.**

**Cuida a tu mami, sí?**

**Sí.**

**Cuando lleguen a casa de tu abuela, abrazas a tu mami y le das un beso bien grandote y le dices que es de mi parte.**

**Sí.**

**Dile a tu mami que tome el teléfono.**

**Mami, papi…**

**Inu…**

**Haré todo lo posible para volver hoy, sino, mañana sin falta.**

**No me prometas…**

**Claro que te lo prometo, de mañana no pasa.**

**Mm! Te quiero.**

**Yo más…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin estaba con los niños de pediatría.

**Hola!**

**No nos quieres!**

**No digan eso! Yo los quiero mucho, a todos.**

**Qué te pasó en la cara?**

**Tuve un accidente y me corté. Pero ya estoy bien.**

**Kagome entró en la sala.**

**Hola chicos… Em…lo siento, pero me la tengo que llevar.**

Fueron a emergencias, al salir, fueron a los jardines buscando un poco de aire fresco.

**Rin, cómo te sientes?**

**Yo? Bien.**

**No te pregunto cómo médico. Hablo de este hombre misterioso… del que no me dices nada. Es Sesshoumaru, verdad?**

**Tanto se me nota?**

**Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Sesshoumaru no podía estar tanto tiempo interesado por alguien en secreto.**

**Oye! Pero gracias…**

**Lo siento… dime qué te pasa?**

**Para que comprendas, tengo que decirte algo que pasó hace mucho.**

**Qué tanto es mucho?**

**Antes de que Inuyasha y tú fueran novios…**

**Oye, pero eso es viejo…**

**Pero importante…**

Rin miró a su alrededor comprobando que no había nadie a su alrededor.

**Cuál es el misterio?**

**No sé ni cómo decirte esto…**

**Sólo dilo…**

**Sesshoumaru y yo estuvimos juntos…**

**QUÉEEE!**

**Cállate!**

**Lo siento, pero no me tires un peñón así… Vaya! Me siento mareada, debiste dorarme la píldora…**

Rin guardó silencio esperando que Kagome digiriera esta información. Luego de unos minutos, la lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar.

**Pero… bien, ahora sí, me lo tienes que decir todo, de acuerdo? TODO…**

**Duramos poco… sólo un mes… yo estaba en casa de Jaken y cuando me iba, era muy tarde y él se ofreció a llevarme y… pues…**

**Se acostaron?**

**Sí…**

Kagome cayó en una cuenta que le dejó la cabeza dando vueltas. Rin sabía que no había marcha atrás, le tenía que decir todo.

**Rin… no… no puede ser… verdad?**

**Sí, Sesshoumaru fue mi primer…**

**Calma corazón… oye, pero me vas a dar un infarto. Y porqué rompieron? No será que te pegó los cuernos?**

**No, él no sería capaz… pero antes de estar conmigo estuvo con Kagura…**

**O sea…**

**Me fui a Inglaterra y forcé a Sesshoumaru a responder por el hijo que supuestamente Kagura iba a tener…**

**No…**

Rin bajó la cabeza, todos estos años se sentía responsable por lo que le había pasado a Sesshoumaru. Como leyéndole la mente, Kagome le puso una mano sobre un hombro.

**Rin, no es tu culpa…**

**No? Díselo a Sesshoumaru cuando lo recuerde… todos los días recuerda algo nuevo… y las fotos… esas fotos que me dio cuando estaba interna… son de nosotros cuando fuimos novios… él aún no recuerda nada… no sabe por qué se casó con Kagura, dice que no recuerda siquiera haberla querido…**

**Entonces tú… por eso te afectó tanto que no nos recordara, que no te recordara…**

**Me sentí morir… hasta que despertó pensé que podríamos volver… pero qué equivocada estaba…**

**Diablos, Rin! Por qué no me dijiste nada? Acaso no somos mejores amigas? No somos hermanas? Tu papá no era mi padrino?**

**Sí, pero… es que cuando comenzamos él me dijo que quería algo que fuese sólo nuestro… qué mejor que un secreto? Íbamos a decirlo cuando todo se fue a pique…**

**Y ahora? Por qué no le dices que sí? Ya no lo amas?**

**Estás loca? No sabes lo que he… lo amo tanto que me duele…**

**No te comprendo. Rin si lo amas, por qué…**

**No soportaría que pasara lo mismo… si pasa algo así otra vez, no vuelvo a Japón…**

**Qué!**

**Tengo miedo, es todo… si vuelvo con Sesshoumaru, y no funciona, me voy de Japón y no vuelvo…**

**No eres un tanto pesimista?**

**Yo? Analiza mi vida. Kagome, soy feliz cuando estoy sola…**

**Mira, te han pasado demasiadas cosas malas… pero date una oportunidad…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era pasada la medianoche, Rin llegó casi muerta al apartamento, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

**Hola…**

**Dónde rayos estabas?**

**En el hospital…**

**Y porqué no contestaste tu celular?**

**Estaba en cirugía, no es que pueda meterme las manos en los bolsillos y buscar.**

**Rin, te atacaron y el desgraciado ese aún está libre. No puedes volver a tu vida normal como si nada…**

**Sessh… un momento, estás preocupado?**

**…-**

Rin sonrió ante este repentino silencio y lo besó en la mejilla.

**Eres un amor. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no puedo detener mi vida.**

**Por lo menos prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.**

**Oye, te tengo a ti, verdad?**

**Sí… pero ya te fallé una vez…**

Rin se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

**Nunca me has fallado, Sesshoumaru, puedo decir que eres la persona más confiable en el mundo entero.**

**No soy la perfección que pintas…**

**Para mí sí…**

**No, de ser así, ya me habrías dicho que sí.**

**Sesshoumaru, sabes que necesito tiempo.**

**Y te espero… ya cenaste?**

**No, pero mejor así…**

**De ninguna manera, ven.**

**No quiero cocinar.**

**No tienes que** **hacerlo, yo lo hice.**

**Tú cocinaste?**

**No siempre como comida chatarra… a veces la hago yo…**

**Qué hiciste?**

**Tacos.**

**Sabes cocinar comida mexicana?**

**Y creo que me quedan mejor que la de los restaurantes de comida rápida.**

**Hm! Eso lo veremos.**

Fueron a la cocina, Rin estaba recostada del desayunador, Sesshoumaru le puso al frente un plato con los ingredientes listos para el ensamblaje de la deliciosa tortilla. Rin lo preparó y con sólo la primera mordida, sintió una ola de sabores inundando su paladar.

**Está delicioso! Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?**

**En México, hace unos años fui por un par de meses.**

**Al terminar lo besó en la mejilla nuevamente y lo abrazó.**

**Realmente estaba delicioso. Gracias.**

**Te ves cansada.**

**Sí, estoy exhausta. Hasta mañana.**

**Descansa, preciosa. (No creo que lo note esta noche, pero si duerme cómoda, es suficiente.)**

Rin entró a su habitación y Sesshoumaru la escuchó pasar el seguro. Entró en su habitación y se desvistió, tenía la toalla envuelta en la cintura cuando Rin entró en su habitación.

**Gracias!**

Al girar, la toalla se cayó y Sesshoumaru quedó 'al natural'. Sus músculos perfectamente tonificados, bajo la suave y blanca piel que contorneaba cada músculo, cada curva, cada fibra de aquel atlético espécimen. El rostro de Rin alcanzó un tono escarlata. Se dio la vuelta tan pronto reaccionó.

**L-Lo siento!**

Sesshoumaru se puso un pantalón nuevamente.

**Ya me vestí, preciosa.**

**De verdad lo siento…**

**(Hehe, no has sentido nada… aún…) No te preocupes. Viniste a decirme algo, preciosa, qué era?**

**Ah, sí! Gracias, de verdad te lo aprecio.**

**…-**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**Siempre, preciosa.**

**Buenas noches…**

**Que descanses.**

Rin volvió a su habitación y se vio al espejo, aún estaba toda sonrojada.

(**Debo estar volviéndome loca!)**

**"Huum! Qué bombón! Y qué grande!"**

**(Hey, quién eres tú?)**

**"Tu conciencia… Como hace mucho no te portabas mal, no te molestaba tanto…"**

**(Ah, no? Y qué es lo que oigo cada vez que lo beso?)**

**"Bueno, tengo que probar a ver si te rindes y caes… eres más terca que una mula!"**

**(No me ayudas en nada).**

**"Volviendo al tema y no soy yo… aún nos ronda esa imagen, eh?"**

**(Por favor… no es el primero que veo…)**

**"Ciertamente es el mas grande que hemos visto, antes y ahora…"**

Rin sacudió la cabeza y soltó un grito de frustración.

**Aargh! (Cállate!)**

Rin se acostó en su nueva cama grande.

**"Sabes, técnicamente estás durmiendo en su cama…"**

**Argh! (Déjame en paz!)**

**"Sigue soñando. No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que lo aceptes."**

**(No molestes, ya no lo amo, no lo voy a aceptar...)**

**"Cuántas mentiras eres capaz de decir en un día, o mejor dicho, hasta dónde te crees que te engañas, hazte un favor y no repitas esa babosada, pero ni en pensamientos. De acuerdo?"**

**(Genial, ahora ya ni soy libre de pensar.)**

Sesshoumaru entro en la habitación.

**Que pasa?**

**Eh? Nada...**

**Te escuche gritar.**

**Yo?...**

**"Dile que era una pesadilla! Dile que era una pesadilla!"**

**N-no... Solo era una pesadilla...**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

**Era con ese idiota otra vez?**

**N-no... No te preocupes, estoy bien... además de que debes estar muy cansado.  
-No mas que tu.**

**Gracias otra vez, por la cama.**

**No hay de qué, preciosa...**

**Porqué me dices así?**

**Así era como te llamaba antes. No te gusta?**

**Sí... p-pero así era como me decías cuando estabas... (No se lo diré!)**

**"Díselo, no seas idiota!"**

**(No, que lo descubra por si mismo o que vuelva pasar.)**

**"Como serás de boba!"**

Sumida en la discusión con su conciencia, no escuchó a Sesshoumaru preguntarle.

**...Rin?**

**Eh? Perdón, que decías?**

**Que de que hablabas tu al decir que yo estaba que?**

**Ah! Eso... olvídalo.**

**Bien, entonces, buenas noches.**

**Que descanses...**

Dentro de la mente de Rin, su conciencia la ató con unas cadenas y tomó el control.

(**Déjame salir!)**

**"Haha, mañana, quizás"...**

**Sesshoumaru...**

**Si, Rin?**

**Te importaría quedarte un rato? No quiero que se repita...**

**No hay problemas...**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Ella lo abrazo.

**Sabes, puedes decirme preciosa, todas las veces que quieras.**

**Sesshoumaru la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.**

**Descansa, preciosa.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome llama a Inuyasha mientras esta sentada frente al computador. Revisa sus mensajes y uno en especial llama su atención. Estaba dirigido a la señora Hamasaki. En ese momento contestaron el celular.

**Bueno?**

Era la voz de una mujer. Kagome se quedo en blanco.

**Bueno?**

**Er-si, bueno, se encuentra Hamasaki?**

**En este momento esta en la ducha, quien lo llama?... Un momento.**

En una voz audible para Kagome, pero no para Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha, cariño, te llaman al celular.**

**(Cariño?)**

**No puede contestarte, pero yo le digo que llamó.**

**No se moleste.**

Kagome cerró la llamada. Abrió el mensaje que estaba destinado a ella. Frente a sus ojos desfilaron varias fotos de Inuyasha con una mujer en unas posiciones muy comprometedoras. Las lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

**No! Es mentira! Debe ser mentira… no puede ser…**

Se levantó de la silla y fue a su habitación. Satoshi estaba dormido en su cama, evitando que despertara, fue a la habitación del niño. Abrazada a un peluche de felpa, sintió el corazón rompérsele en mil pedazos, aún en negación de lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Satoshi se levantó y recorrió la casa buscándola.

**Mama…**

**La vio en su habitación.**

**Mama… por qué estas triste?**

**Mi amor, ve a dormir, sí?**

**No, no quiero, no si estás triste…**

**Mi amor…**

**Ven, mama…**

Satoshi la haló por una mano, ella lo siguió y él la guió a su habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama. Satoshi se subió y la abrazó.

**Mama… yo no quiero que estés triste, y si sigues, me pongo triste yo.**

**Mi amor, yo tampoco quiero que estés triste.**

Satoshi pasó sus manitas sobre sus mejillas, ella sonrió ante la caricia.

**Mami, yo te quiero mucho…**

**Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…**

Kagome encontró fortaleza en su pequeño hijo, y lo dejó dormirse en sus brazos con una sonrisa. Determinada a no permitir que esto empañara su felicidad, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha sacó a Kikyo de su habitación por enésima vez y llamó a la recepción para que no le dieran la llave otra vez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru sonríe a la vez que ve a Rin descansar sobre su pecho. Rin aún despierta, pero simula estar dormida. Siente el roce de su mejilla con la piel del musculoso torso de Sesshoumaru y se resigna dejarse llevar por su conciencia.

**(Nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto de una mujer… me gustaste desde que te vi, pero te amé desde que te conocí… qué hago, preciosa? Ahora es mucho más difícil tratar cualquier otra cosa, que no sea continuar enamorándome de ti…)**

La mañana los sorprendió nuevamente abrazados, dado que la cama era más grande, tuvieron más espacio para moverse dormidos, él había entrelazado sus piernas con las de ella. Ella despertó y lo besó en la mejilla para despertarlo.

**Hola, preciosa.**

**Hola.**

**Dormiste bien?**

**Hm! Sí, me estoy volviendo adicta a ti como almohada.**

**Cuando quieras, preciosa. Vas a trabajar hoy?**

**No, hice doble guardia ayer. Iré más tarde a ver las puertas para mi apartamento.**

**Iré contigo.**

**Si no tienes problemas…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha llegó a su casa. Kagome estaba en el baño y Satoshi dormido. Entró sigilosamente al baño y tomó a Kagome por sorpresa, apresando sus brazos.

**Hola, mi amor…**

**Inuyasha!**

**Shh… Satoshi aún está dormido…**

Le besaba el cuello a la vez que hundía su nariz en su pelo.

**No te imaginas cuánto te extraño…**

**I-nu…**

**Shh… no pude aguantar un segundo más lejos de ti… Mañana exigiré que no me hagan viajar, o renuncio.**

**Renuncias?**

**No quiero separarme de ustedes. Quiero llegar y esperarte para darte masajes y jugar con Satoshi…**

**Inuyasha…**

**Sí?…**

Kagome reunió todo su valor para hablar.

**T-tenemos que hablar…**

**Qué tal si hablamos después de hacer el amor?**

**No… no podemos.**

**Debo estar en serios problemas… prepararé el desayuno. Tienes turno hoy?**

**No, hice doble turno ayer…**

**Perfecto. Te amo…**

La hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la aprisionaba por la cintura contra él. Ella quiso oponerse, pero no pudo. Inuyasha salió de la ducha y se quitó la ropa mojada, cuando ella lo sintió cerrar la puerta al salir se metió de lleno bajo el agua. Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía sobre su rostro.

**(Qué hago! Kami, qué hago! Cómo pude ser tan débil?)**

Al salir del baño, notó que Satoshi no estaba en la cama. Se vistió y escuchó a Inuyasha llamarla desde la cocina. Fue con ellos, Inuyasha tenía a Satoshi sobre sus hombros, muerto de risa y aferrado a su cabeza.

**Inuyasha, en la cocina es muy peligroso…**

**Ya oíste a tu mamà abajo.**

Inuyasha se bajó un poco para que Kagome cargara a Satoshi, cuando ella lo cargó, él la tomó por sorpresa y la besó apasionadamente.

**Estoy viendo…**

**Inuyasha rió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.**

**El desayuno está listo. Llevaré al pillo al colegio y vuelvo de inmediato.**

Inuyasha cargó a Satoshi y la besó en la mejilla. Se marchó. Kagome vio la mesa arreglada y hasta con una rosa al lado de su plato.

**(Debe ser una broma… pero y anoche? Sé bien lo que escuché… era su celular y ella sabía su nombre… Pero si me es infiel… desde cuándo?... No puede ser verdad… de ser así, cómo es que me pide que me embarace otra vez?... No… y-yo amo a Inuyasha y voy a confiar en él… Qué patética soy…)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha volvió y notó que la mesa estaba intacta, fue a la habitación y encontró a Kagome acostada boca abajo. Se acercó a ella y acarició su larga cabellera.

**Mi amor, pasa algo? No probaste bocado…**

Aún sabiendo lo que debía hacer y decir, Kagome no tenía fuerzas para hablar, mucho menos para moverse. Inuyasha la hizo apoyarse sobre él y notó que estaba llorando.

**Kagome, qué pasa? Desde que llegué estás actuando extraño. Me estoy preocupando.**

Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta, y es que él no le había dado razones para siquiera enfadarse, desde un principio contempló la idea de que las fotos fueran una broma, pero la llamada de la noche anterior… cada vez que recordaba esa llamada, sentía que se le partía el corazón.

**Kagome… dime qué te pasa. Así no te puedo ayudar. Por favor, amor.**

**No me digas así…**

**Qué? Cómo?**

**Quiero que me expliques esto.**

Kagome halló la fuerza para ponerse de pie y se dirigió al estudio. Inuyasha la siguió más que extrañado por el cambio repentino de humor. Ella le enseñó el mensaje y la serie de fotografías que había allí.

**Kikyo… K-kagome, no pensarás que esto es real…**

**No me digas qué pensar. Ya la reconociste, o no?**

**S-sí, sé quién es, pero estas fotos no son reales.**

**Entonces qué, nos las estamos imaginando!**

**No! Kagome! Yo no te soy infiel!**

**Inuyasha, cállate! Ya sé todo lo que quería saber!**

**Y qué es lo que sabes, dime! Yo no tengo ni idea de que rayos hablas!**

**Carajo, Inuyasha! Eres un mentiroso patológico! No es la primera vez y ciertamente no será la última! No te aguanto una más!**

**De qué hablas!**

**Qué crees? Que nací ayer! Aguanté tus babosadas cuando estaba embarazada de Satoshi, pero adivina qué, crecí, y estoy segura de que puedo vivir sin ti!**

**Maldita sea, de qué rayos hablas! Cuando estabas embarazada metí la pata, pero no te fui infiel!**

**Explícame otra maldita razón para hacer todo lo que hiciste y enfurecerte tanto cuando lo supiste!**

**Nunca te he sido infiel!**

**Cambia el disco!**

**Y qué quieres que te diga! Es la verdad y no me crees!**

**Sabes cuál es la verdad? La verdad es que ahora comprendo la razón por la cual te enfureciste tanto. No querías un hijo, eso te ataba a mí. Bien, ahora eres libre, no tienes ningún tipo de compromiso, ni conmigo, ni con mí hijo. Ahora mismo me largo de tú casa.**

Kagome dio media vuelta, su rostro enrojecido emanaba furia y tristeza a la vez, con cada paso sentía su corazón partirse. Inuyasha la haló por una mano.

**Kagome, no…!**

Su única reacción fue una bofetada. Quedaron parados frente a frente Kagome tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, él, con la mejilla izquierda enrojecida por le golpe. Le soltó la mano.

**No te vayas, yo me iré… No soportaría que mi hijo…**

Inuyasha no se contuvo un minuto más y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

**Nunca repitas que no amo a mi hijo… Jamás… Ese niño es mi razón para vivir… me iré y moveré cielo y tierra para probarte que te amo tanto como a mi hijo y que no te he sido infiel…**

Kagome se quedó en el estudio, Inuyasha preparó un bulto. Volvió al estudio.

**Buscaré lo demás cuando no estés aquí…**

Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, ella se opuso, pero terminó respondiéndole con la misma intensidad. Acarició sus mejillas.

**Ya puedes golpearme otra vez…**

Kagome no se movió.

**No estoy seguro de lo que pasó aquí, pero al menos estoy seguro de que aún me amas…**

**No… ese amor murió de la noche a la mañana…**

**En ese caso, sigo seguro de que yo te amo… Y te probaré que te equivocas, sólo por mi estúpido orgullo, te lo probaré…**

* * *

**N.A: Gracias por leer, sus review, la amistad que me han brindado muchas (música emotiva) ToT no puedo creer que en realidad el fic esté tan adelantado... ToT... Se acerca el fin... (mentira ahora es ke falta mambo)**

**Gracias a Ceci, por soportar que la torturara casi a diario con cada idea.  
Lou, casi consigues romper el récord, sigue intentando,yo no me pongo brava.  
Mary, te extrañaré amiguis! Espero publicar más antes del arrancón.  
Eli, Denisse, InuSesshoGirl, Syren888, FENIXGIRL, Saya, Aki-chan, Lig, Lady Sesshoumaru, Kathleen Potter Black, Mayreni, Alejandra, Kagi 35, Crystal-Darling...**

**Si me falto alguien, me pueden matar!**


	12. El Dolor de Sango

Hola! bueno aquí ataco con el cap 12, un poco sobre la exterminadora Sango, ya sabrán que aquí es fiscal (así que sigue luchando contra el mal)

Lou, compaciendo tus peticiones, (para eso estoy) logré el flsh back que tanto anhelabas, así que aquí está con mucho cariño para tí.

Ceci, Eli, Mary, grax por estar ahí, all the day, all the time.

**

* * *

Capítulo 12**

**El Dolor de Sango.**

Sango y Miroku entran en el apartamento, abrazados y riendo. Miroku le susurra al oído y ella ríe y se sonroja.

**-…Vamos, princesa, la noche es corta…**

**-Sí, pero tengo mucha hambre. Y tengo que ir a mi apartamento.**

**-A que?**

**-Tengo que buscar ropa.**

**-Hm! No quiero que vayas.**

**-Y qué se supone que haga? A lo mejor si me pongo tu ropa mañana para ir a la corte… pero es que eres tan fuerte que tus camisas me quedan como pijama.**

**-Me gusta que te pongas mis camisas. **

Miroku la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-O mejor aún, me gusta cuando no usas nada…**

**-Miroku!**

**-Qué? Bien, vamos a cenar, primero. Qué quieres comer?**

**-No quiero salir, así que improvisaré con lo que tengas.**

**-En ese caso, mejor cocino yo. **

**-Gracias…**

**-No, no quiero decir que cocines mal, me encanta tu comida, pero soy el rey de la improvisación. Quieres algo ligero o… **

**-Sorpréndeme.**

**-Que te sorprenda? Suena tentador, qué tal si te relajas en un baño caliente y cuando la cena esté lista te acompaño?**

**-Suena tentador. Te espero…**

Sango estaba en la tina, recostada con los ojos cerrados, Miroku se arrodilló a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-El agua está buena?**

**-Riquísima! Pero no creo que hayas preparado la cena tan rápido.**

**-Tienes razón, no cociné. Preparé un rico cóctel de frutas y está listo para degustar con unas copas de champán.**

**-Delicioso…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin está hablando con Kagome, era la primera vez que podían hacerlo con calma.

**-Rin… ya… no quiero verlo… le voy a pedir el divorcio…**

**-Espera, Kagome, calma. Por qué te apresuras a eso? Es decir…**

**-Mira, no sé si lo que pasó la otra vez es verdad o mentira y se lo perdoné… Y también le dije y le dejé bien claro que no habría segunda vez… Lo amo, Kami lo sabe… pero no me voy a quedar con él si eso es lo que él quiere…**

**-Kagome, déjame ver las fotos…**

**-Para qué?**

**-Recuerdas que trabajé en un laboratorio forense? Puedo determinar si son falsas o no. Vamos a ver las fotos.**

Rin se sentó frente a la laptop y abrió el archivo con las fotos. Después de unas dos horas.

**-Qué es lo que haces?**

**-Ya casi termino… Y… Ja! Lo sabía!**

**-Qué cosa!**

**-Son falsas, una y cada una de ellas. Cortaron la cara de Inuyasha de otras fotos y las pegaron ahí. Y ésta…**

Inuyasha besaba apasionadamente a una mujer.

**-No tienes un vestido igual a ese?**

**-Negro? Hm...**

**-Kagome, esa eres tú. No tú… cortaron tú cara y pusieron la de esta mujer… y es algo vieja… es de antes que Satoshi naciera…**

**-Rin, esa es la foto de la graduación!**

**-Eso prueba que él no mentía.**

**-Kami! Qué hice!... Espera y la llamada? Él sigue negándolo y yo lo escuché bien claro cuando ella le dijo cariño.**

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

**-Será Sesshoumaru?**

Rin fue a abrir la puerta, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver quién era.

**-Inuyasha!**

Kagome se encerró en el estudio, se mordió el labio inferior con algo de remordimiento.

**-Hola, Rin… Necesito hablar contigo… Kagome está aquí, verdad?**

**-Pues…**

**-No importa, si no me contesta el celular, menos va a hablarme en persona…**

**-Inuyasha, cálmate y dime qué te pasó? Estás herido…**

Al Kagome escucharla quiso salir corriendo a verlo, pero el recuerdo de la llamada, la detuvo.

**-No importa… Sesshoumaru está aquí?**

**-No, no ha llegado… Esa herida es muy profunda, con qué te la hiciste?**

**-Un vaso. No te dijo dónde estaban unas llaves?**

**-No, no ha llamado tampoco. Oye, no piensas decirme qué pasa?**

**-Renuncié a la firma y Kagome no me aguanta, así que me voy a Nara.**

**-A Nara! Qué? Te volviste loco!**

**-No puedo hacer nada! Ya renuncié.**

**-Y porqué renunciaste?**

**-Kagome no me cree una palabra de lo que le digo, así que todo lo que haga y repita será en vano. La famosa llamada que me echa en cara… yo me estaba bañando… Hace meses que tenía que trabajar en un caso con una mujer de mi pasado… cuando ella se enteró de que estaba casado, me asedió, se metía en mi habitación y me… no me dejaba en paz… en la última noche, se metió en mi habitación mientras yo me bañaba, Kagome llamó y ella deliberadamente contestó mi celular. Nunca lo supe, sino hasta hoy. Kagome no me creer� de eso estoy seguro, la conozco demasiado bien… Dile que en una semana le devolverán el depósito…**

**-Qué depósito?**

**-Había comprado una casa para ella, era una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario… pero ya no… lo devolverán a la cuenta.**

**-No… no te vayas… déjame hablar con ella…**

**-Rin, no quiero que me acepte devuelta porque me quedé sin dinero. Quiero que me perdone… Ni sé lo que quiero! Yo no hice nada…**

**-Le ocultaste la verdad. Me lo acabas de decir, hace meses que tienes ese problema…**

**-Tienes razón… Solo quiero que vuelva conmigo…**

**-Hablaré con ella… Ven, déjame curarte esa herida, se ve mal.**

**-No me importa… Rin, cuando la veas, dile que la amo con todo mi corazón… **

**-Ella lo sabe…**

**-No puedo vivir sin ella, Rin…**

**-Ni ella sin ti… todo se aclarará. El amor todo lo vence.**

**-Todo por culpa de esa… te juro que me faltó poco para darle, tantos golpes se me antojaron, eso no es mujer… es una…**

**-Inuyasha. Cálmate, todo se va a aclarar. Ya probamos que las fotos son falsas, incluso hay una en la que lo que cambiaron fue el cuerpo de Kagome.**

**-Dile que la amo.**

**-Se lo diré.**

Kagome supo que su esposo le había dicho la verdad, lo único de lo que él no se atrevía a hablarle era de su pasado amoroso, lo cual la convertía en una mujer celosa, muchas veces histérica. Tenía las manos en el pecho, aguantando su corazón mientras le pedía y casi la impulsaba brincar a sus brazos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango y Miroku llegan a un apartamento. Ella tiene los ojos vendados y él desde atrás y sus manos en la cintura de ella, la guía.

**-Ya me la puedo quitar?**

**-No, aún no.**

Luego de entrar al apartamento, Miroku le quitó la venda y ella quedó admirada con los arreglos que había hecho. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado con velas, colocadas sobre la chimenea y en todo el piso.

**-Esto es precioso. Er-dónde estamos?**

**-Pues verás, estamos en el sitio geográficamente correcto. Justo entre nuestros hogares y a 15 minutos de nuestros respectivos trabajos.**

**-Vaya! Qué conveniente. De quién es?**

**-Mío…**

**-Te vas a mudar?**

**-Y tuyo, si aceptas…**

**-Aceptar qué?**

**-Vivir conmigo en una etapa de prueba que suele proceder al matrimonio…**

En sólo unos segundos Sango procesó la información y la propuesta oculta en aquella oración.

**-Miroku! T-tuh…**

**-Te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.**

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y entre besos le dio el sí.

**-Quizás unos 3 ó 4…**

**-Todos los que quieras…**

**-Hasta 10?**

**-Todos, todos!**

**-Qué tal 20?**

**-Qué tal todos los que se puedan?**

Miroku la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó hasta la habitación principal. Había un futón en el centro, todo el rededor estaba lleno de velas y al lado del futón había una bandeja, una botella en hielo y una fuente llena de fresas.

**-Cena, bebida, y postre…**

**-Er-no. Sólo bebida y postre…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana los sorprendió haciendo el amor, la pasión y el erotismo los rodeaban como una espesa aura. El clímax inminente se acercaba, sus cuerpos eran uno. Extasiados, ella se recostó en su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos, sonrió y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risa incontrolable.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-No te di la verdadera sorpresa. Lo olvidé…**

**-Cómo que lo olvidaste? Este apartamento, las velas…**

**-Sabes qué? Quiero una fresa.**

**-Ahora quieres comer?**

**-Anda, antes de dormirnos. Quiero que me la des de tu boca.**

**-A ver…**

Sango se incorporó y abrió la fuente de las fresas y al ver lo que estaba en el medio, se lanzó sobre Miroku.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-E-es de verdad?**

**-Claro que es real. Era la sorpresa…**

**-Es precioso…**

Miroku tomó el anillo que estaba entre las fresas y se lo puso a la vez que la besaba.

**-Serás mi esposa?**

**-Claro que sí…**

Se besaron. Miroku acarició su espalda desnuda a la vez que la abrazaba.

**-Sango…**

**-Sí?**

**-Te amo.**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

Sango tomó una fresa y la sostuvo con los dientes, acercó su rostro al suyo, él, sonrió y mordió la fresa, sus labios se encontraron en un frenético y apasionado beso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango llegó a su apartamento y notó algo raro. La puerta estaba forzada. Entró y sostuvo el aliento.

**-Sango…**

**-Kohaku!**

Un joven en sus tempranos 20, de pelo castaño, alborotado y ojos castaños y enrojecidos descansaba sobre el sillón de la sala.

**-Kohaku, dónde estabas?**

**-Dónde estabas tú, vine anoche.**

**-Kami, Kohaku. Debes ir a un hospital…**

**-No, sólo necesito dinero.**

**-No, no te daré dinero para que te drogues.**

**-Eres rica! Dame dinero!**

**-No, Kohaku, no soy rica, no tengo dinero…**

**-Vamos al banco, tienes dinero en el banco…**

**-Kohaku, soy fiscal, sabes qué significa eso?**

**-Que tienes dinero, y me lo darás.**

**-No te voy a dar dinero, no me lo pidas.**

Kohaku le vio el anillo y la tomó de la mano con fuerza.

**-Suéltame! **

Sango tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, la destrozaba ver a su hermano menor en ese estado, lo había hospitalizado varias veces sin éxito alguno. Cerró la mano en un puño. Kohaku forcejeaba para abrirle la mano.

**-Dame ese anillo!**

**-No! Kohaku, no, por favor!**

Kohaku la golpeó en la cara. Ella se pasó la mano sobre el golpe y sintió el incipiente sabor a sangre en sus labios. Él se arrodilló frente a ella.

**-Perdóname, hermanita, perdóname…**

Justo en ese momento, Miroku llegó con un ramo de rosas.

**-Amor, te falta mucho…**

**-Miroku…**

**-Qué te pasó! **

El golpe se comenzaba a marcar más que un simple colorado.

**-E-el es mi hermano… Kohaku…**

**-Y quién te hizo esto?**

La sangre de Miroku hirvió al entender que ese golpe se lo había propinado Kohaku. Sango lo detuvo al ver la actitud violenta que su novio había adoptado.

**-Miroku, no!**

**-Infeliz, cómo te atreves a golpearla así!**

**-Miroku! Miroku, detente!**

Sango rodeó su rostro con sus manos.

**-Cálmate, mi amor. Se descontroló, es todo. Vete al apartamento, te alcanzo allá. **

**-No, no te voy a dejar sola.**

**-Entonces espérame en mi habitación. Por favor.**

Miroku se sentó en un lugar apartado en el comedor. Kohaku continuaba disculpándose.

**-…Ayúdame…**

**-No te voy a dar dinero…**

**-No, intérname… N-no quiero volver a lastimarte…**

**-Cuándo fue tu última dosis?**

**-No lo recuerdo… dos o tres días…**

**-Te internaré, pero prométeme que esta vez no te escaparás.**

**-Te lo prometo…**

**-Escucha, Kohaku, eres mi hermano y te amo. Pero no tengo tanto dinero como crees y cada vez que te interno, me cuesta mucho dinero, tanto que me endeudo, así que esta será la última vez que te interne.**

**-Te lo prometo… te lo juro…**

Sango le acarició la mejilla.

**-Vete a dar un baño, luego te llevaré al centro.**

Mientras Kohaku se bañaba, Miroku miraba a Sango de manera reprobatoria. Ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, nos llevarías al centro de rehabilitación?**

**-Porqué permitiste que te golpeara?**

**-Estaba frenético, pronto su cuerpo le demandará más drogas, quería mi anillo para comprar más…**

**-Cuántas veces lo has internado?**

**-Tres. Pero nunca me lo había pedido.**

**-Crees que esta vez se quede?**

**-Si no lo hace, no lo volveré a ayudar. **

Luego de que Kohaku saliera ya vestido, Miroku los llevó a un centro de rehabilitación. En el camino.

**-Sango… me perdonas?**

**-Sólo cuando hayas pasado el tiempo de abstinencia.**

**-Lo siento…**

Hubo silencio.

**-Le dijiste mi amor… es tu novio?**

**-Sí. Kohaku, Miroku y yo nos vamos a casar…**

**-Entonces, el anillo… no…**

**-Sí, es el anillo de compromiso…**

**-Perdóname…**

Luego de 2 largas y tortuosas horas, se marcharon dejando a Kohaku bajo el tratamiento de desintoxicación. Llegaron al nuevo apartamento.

**-Lo siento, Miroku, pero creo que mejor me voy a mi apartamento.**

**-Porqué?**

**-No creo que hoy sea buena compañía…**

**-Y yo no quiero dejarte sola.**

Sango sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.

Deja el teatro Miroku… hasta que Kohaku esté limpio es una carga… y yo soy su única familia… mi hermano es drogadicto y debo lidiar con eso…

Lidiaremos con eso.

No! Miroku… sé que no vas a aguantar…

Los ojos de Sango se habían cristalizado. Miroku la besó en la frente y la abrazó.

**-Sango, esto es sólo un bache en el camino. Nunca supuse que tu vida fuera perfecta, de hecho, lo poco que hablas de tu pasado me hace ver y entender que tu vida ha sido dolorosa. Todos tenemos algo que queremos ocultar a los demás… **

Sango ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

**-Me quedaré contigo ésta y todas las noches en las que me necesites a tu lado y aunque digas que no, ahí estaré.**

**-Miroku…**

**-Sango, te pedí una mano y me diste tu corazón. Ayudarte con tu hermano es sólo una forma de agradecerte.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Flash back-**

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en la casa de Jaken. Rin se puso de pie y despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Se me hace tarde…**

**-Oye, Rin, espera, está muy oscuro para que andes sola, te llevaré…**

**-Yo la llevo, igual me iba.**

**-Pero Sesshoumaru, si vas en vía contraria…**

**-No importa… te llevaré…**

**-Gracias.**

Llegaron al apartamento de Rin, el cerrojo tenía un pequeño problema y se trababa, así que Sesshoumaru fue a ayudarla.

**-No tenías que bajarte de tu auto.**

**-No te voy a dejar sola en la calle…**

Luego de abrir la puerta, Rin se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru le iba a devolver las llaves y sus labios se encontraron. El rostro de Rin se tiñó de inmediato de un profundo escarlata. Sesshoumaru no dejó que se alejara mucho más y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la volvió a besar.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Luego lo sustituyó con los suyos.

**-Hasta mañana.**

Se marchó y dejó a Rin con tamaña interrogante. Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru fue a buscarla a primera hora.

**-Hola, voy a desayunar, me acompañas?**

Sesshoumaru la saludó con un beso.

**-Er- Sesshoumaru… tenemos que hablar…**

**-De qué?**

**-No lo tomes a mal, pero no soy tu tipo…**

**-Y cuál es mi tipo?**

**-Crees que no sé lo que te gusta? Cambias de novia más rápido que de ropa interior…**

**-Sabes algo? No me conoces.**

**-No?**

**-No. Si me conocieras supieras que me gustas, que me traes loco… Quiero que seas mi novia…**

**-Waaa!**

**-Qué dices? Quieres ser mi novia?**

**-Y-yo… e-es que…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla, ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le respondió el beso. Al separarse juntó su frente con la de Rin.

**-Qué hiciste de desayuno?**

**-Kami! Se debe haber quemado!**

Rin corrió a la cocina, y sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su desayuno era un trozo de carbón. Luego de desecharlo, se sentó al desayunador junto con Sesshoumaru.

**-Tengo frutas…**

**-No, vamos, te invito.**

Camino al apartamento de Sesshoumaru, él hizo una llamada. Al llegar, todo estaba listo. La mesa estaba arreglada y exhibía un delicioso desayuno. Luego de disfrutar aquel manjar, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-A qué hora sales hoy?**

**-Hm…! A las 4.**

**-Iré por ti, espérame en los bancos de la escalera central…**

**-S-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Vamos, se te hace tarde…**

**-No, comienzo a las 9.**

**-Ven conmigo.**

Rin se puso de pie y por alguna razón, Sesshoumaru no se pudo contener y la besó. Saboreó sus labios, lo que la incitó a suspirar, él aprovecho aquel espacio entre sus labios e insertó su lengua acariciando los recónditos rincones de su boca. Se separaron al sentir la urgencia de volver a respirar. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella se apoyó en su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Sesshoumaru… **

**-Sí?**

**-No crees que nuestras edades…**

**-A ti te importa?**

**-Pues… no tanto…**

**-A mi no me puede importar menos.**

**-Entonces a mi tampoco.**

Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-Te llevaré a la universidad.**

En el camino, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí?**

**-Qué tal si guardamos el secreto? Por un tiempo…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Quiero algo sólo nuestro. No hay nada mejor que un secreto. Qué piensas?**

**-Pues… será algo difícil porque luego si no puedo hacer algo con las chicas, no podré explicarles…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Trataré… y recemos por que Kagome no se de cuenta…**

Sesshoumaru volvió a besar su mano. Al llegar a la universidad, se despidieron con un beso.

Han pasado varios días, era de noche. Sesshoumaru espera a Rin dentro de su auto, y ella sale corriendo y riendo. Kagome le grita que la espere y ella le responde que la llamará al día siguiente.

Llegaron al apartamento de Rin con un paquete de comida rápida. Sesshoumaru la carga dejando la comida en el comedor y la lleva a la habitación. La besa apasionadamente a la vez que la deposita con extrema suavidad y ternura sobre la cama.

Rin se encontraba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos él se sostenía con sus brazos sobre ella tratando de saciar su sed con su piel.

Rin… está bien?

Ella asintió. Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. Se sentía como una bestia, no se podía controlar. De alguna manera logró hacerlo y entre besos y dulces caricias la desvistió lentamente, aún besándola pasó de sus labios a su cuello, pecho y abdomen. Volvió a sus senos y disfrutaba al máximo cada gemido y suspiro que ella dejaba escapar de sus labios. Bajó una mano a su feminidad y la sintió estremecerse, notó que su piel se erizaba y sonrió, Con suavidad separó los pliegues calientes y húmedos de piel, al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y besándola apasionadamente, procedió a penetrarla. Al hacerlo en su totalidad, ella rompió el beso y aferrándose a su espalda dejó escapar un grito, sus ojos se adornaron con dos pequeñas lágrimas. Sesshoumaru estaba perplejo. No se atrevía a moverse, su rostro mostraba cierta desazón e incertidumbre. Reaccionando rápidamente llegó a la certera conclusión de que era su primera y decidió hacerlo inolvidable para ambos.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Espera…**

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rin movió sus caderas, lo que le dio la señal a Sesshoumaru para continuar. Entre besos, caricias y embestidas sentía a Rin envolverlo y apretarlo en su interior. El hecho de saber que era su primero lo excitó a sobremanera y dejó correr su esencia a la vez que colapsaba sobre ella. Una extensa sesión de besos y caricias, palabras ausentes, innecesarias, Rin buscó refugio en sus brazos y Sesshoumaru no dudó en brindárselo.

**-Me gusta cómo se oye tu corazón.**

**-Sí? Y te dice algo?**

**-Que me quieres mucho… es así?**

**-Mucho más…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos a la vez que ella lo besaba. La vio quedarse dormida entre besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru despertó con los besos de Rin en todo su rostro. La rodeó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

**-Hola…**

**-Pequeña, dormiste bien?**

**-Sí. Y tú?**

**-Gracias a ti.**

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

**-Pequeña…**

**-No me digas así.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque no soy una niña.**

**-Claro que no. Eres una mujer… si no quieres que te diga pequeña, cómo te diré?**

**-No lo sé, como quieras, menos pequeña…**

**-Hm…! Preciosa… te gusta?**

**-Síi. Me gusta mucho!**

**-De ahora en adelante serás mi preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y notó rastros de sangre en las sábanas. Puso sus manos rodeando la cintura de su preciosa y la besó en el cuello.

**-Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primera vez?**

**-Creí que lo sabías.**

**-Me alegra haber sido tu primero.**

**-Fin del Flash back.-**

Sesshoumaru escuchó la puerta abrirse y salió de sus pensamientos. Rin acababa de llegar.

**-(Fui tu primero, cómo me gustaría ser tu último.)**

**

* * *

**

**N.A: Qué les pareció? Verdad que Miroku es un amor? Tan comprensivo y...**

**Sesshy no se queda atrás, tan sexy...**

**Sesshoumaru: No me digas Sesshy...  
Mizuho: Pero mi amor...  
Sesshoumaru: Creí que había dejado claro cuándo y cuándo no llamarme así.**

Mizuho besó a Sessshoumaru.

**Mizuho: Te lo prometo. Ahora espérame en la habitación que ya estoy terminando.**

**Gracias a todas por seguir mi fic, las adoro, he notado nuevos lectores y eso me alegra muchísimo. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí y espero que lo disfruten.**

**No se pierdan en el próximo capítulo...**

**-Es Please Forgive Me, de Bryan Adams… en un concierto de él fue que Inuyasha me propuso matrimonio…**

**Si no conocen la canción les recomiendo que la bajen o traten de escucharla, pues la canción juega un papel importante en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Amor Verdadero

**Bajaron la canción? Bueno es Please forgive me de Brian Adams, es completamente necesaria para ke el cap sea súper, ya que la canción juega un papel importante. A quien no sepa inglés que no se preocupe, que la traduje, al ladito verán lo que significa cada línea, pero es muy diferente la letra a los sentimientos que transmite una canción, por eso insisto.**

**Lou, como eres supermegafan de Brian, puse la canción, (yo también)!**

**Bueno, este cap va dedicado a todas las romanticas sin remedio!****

* * *

Capítulo 13**

**Amor Verdadero**

Rin está en su habitación cuando Sesshoumaru llegó. Entró en la habitación. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició las mejillas.

**-Hm! Hola…**

**-Hola, preciosa. Es algo temprano, te sientes mal?**

**-Qué hora es?**

**-Ahora es que son las 7 de la noche. Te sientes enferma?**

**-No. Es sólo que tuve una cirugía muy larga esta mañana y me cansé mucho.**

**-Todavía estás cansada?**

**-No, tengo 4 horas durmiendo. **

**-Hoy no era tu día libre?**

**-Sí, me llamaron después de que te fuiste.**

**-Quieres salir a cenar conmigo?**

**-Qué?**

**-Tengo que ir a una cena de negocios y la verdad es que no quiero. Si vas conmigo, creo que la noche sería mucho más divertida.**

**-Cena de negocios?**

**-Estoy pensando en comprar una joyería. Creo que te gustar� me mostrarán las más finas de sus joyas, esta noche.**

**-Supongo que sería algo muy formal…**

**-Por eso, esto es para ti.**

Sesshoumaru señaló una caja grande y aplanada sobre la silla de la coqueta. Rin se incorporó.

**-Pero sólo si aceptas salir conmigo.**

Rin se puso de pie y abrió la caja, sacó un elegante vestido color marfil, de escote atrevido y espalda desnuda, los hombros descubiertos con sólo unos finísimos tiros que sostenían el vestido en sus hombros. La tela tenía un delicado bordado apenas un tono más oscuro que el marfil y una estola de seda.

**-Sesshoumaru! Es…**

**-Tuyo.**

**-Gracias, es precioso.**

**-No, es bonito, tú eres preciosa. Qué dices? Saldrás conmigo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Perfecto. Salimos a las 8.**

**-A las 8! Fuera de aquí! Largo!**

**-Porqué?**

**-Cuándo has visto una mujer que esté lista en una hora? Fuera!**

**-Bien, te esperaré.**

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Luego de haberse bañado y puesto los pantalones, fue a la habitación de Rin con dos corbatas, se apoyó de la puerta y ésta se abrió, Rin salía del baño con una diminuta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, estaba de espaldas y no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba allí. Él salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. La imagen se había grabado a fuego en su mente. En especial el pequeño secreto que había logrado ocultarle por tantos años. Sonrió para sí mismo. Había descubierto algo que probablemente sólo sabían sus amantes. La sonrisa, se le borró y el brillo de sus ojos se opacó al pensar que estuvo dos años con Yuuji, que incluso ese imbécil había tenido el placer de amarla, de llevarla al clímax y de hacerla estallar de placer.

Se terminó de vestir y fue al balcón, encendió un cigarrillo. Cuando Rin estuvo lista y fue a su encuentro, se enfadó al verlo con un cigarrillo en la mano y 4 colillas en el cenicero.

**-Sabes algo? Ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir…**

**-Rin?**

Sesshoumaru se volteó y apagó el cigarrillo de inmediato.

**-Te ves preciosa…**

**-No me siento así… Es que no comprendes que eso te va a matar? Eso quieres? Morir?**

**-No… cometí un error… además, uno al día…**

**-Y qué es esto? Compensaste la semana? Si sigues fumando, te vas a matar. La nicotina anula el efecto de las pastillas, te va a subir la presión, el corazón se te va cansar, te va a faltar aire y te dará un infarto. Eso es lo que quieres?**

**-…-**

**-Dímelo!**

**-No! No es lo que quiero.**

Sesshoumaru se acercó, ella le dio la espalda.

**-Ya no tengo ganas de salir…**

**-Rin, preciosa, perdóname, fue una recaída… aún pienso que el cigarrillo me calma. No me dejes ir sólo. Es más…**

Sesshoumaru buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y frente a Rin la tiró al fregadero y abrió la llave. Tomó un fino encendedor plateado y le sacó la bencina y la tiró al agua del fregadero.

**-El encendedor era de mi padre, pero ya no tiene bencina. Haré la dieta de chivos que quieres que haga…**

**-Dieta de chivos?**

**-La dieta de sólo hojas… haré lo que quieras si me perdonas.**

Rin lo vio a los ojos y no supo cómo ni porqué, pero ya no estaba enfadada con él.

**-Está bien.**

Notó que sus ojos estaban opacos. Lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

**-Nos vamos?**

**-Sí.**

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante. Rin estaba acostumbrada a ciertos lujos, pero ciertamente su fortuna no llega a éstos extremos. Sesshoumaru notó su aprehensión y le extendió su brazo.

**-Es algo ostentoso para mi gusto, pero ellos hicieron la invitación.**

**-En qué se especializa este restaurante?**

**-No lo sé, es la primera vez que vengo.**

Al acercarse, Rin vio que el nombre del Restaurante estaba traducido en tailandés. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10. Eso sólo podía ser el presagio de una mala noche.

**-Preciosa, pasa algo?**

**-No. Todo está bien.**

Un mozo los guió hasta una mesa. Unos hombres notablemente extranjeros y varias mujeres, los esperaban en la mesa. Los hombres se pusieron de pie hasta que Rin y Sesshoumaru tomaron asiento.

**-Rin, ellos son Charleston Brown y Joseph DaLapa. Son los dueños de las joyerías Blue Nile.**

**-Blue Nile? Esas joyerías tienen la sede principal en Inglaterra.**

**-Yes, have you been in England? –(_Sí, ha estado usted en Inglaterra?)_**

Rin, como es lógico hizo uso de su idioma materno para explicarle a los socios que ella es oriunda de esas tierras. Después de varios cócteles, el mozo les presentó el menú. Ya Rin estaba al tanto de que los socios no hablaban japonés. Así que disimuladamente y en un tono muy bajo le comunicó a Sesshoumaru que no podía comer picante.

**-Porqué no?**

**-Es como una alergia, no debo hacerlo y estos platos son excesivamente picantes.**

**-Le preguntaré al mozo por alguna opción.**

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas al mozo que se acercó de inmediato.

**-Sí, señor?**

**-Cuáles son los platillos que no tienen picante?**

**-Puede seleccionar cualquier platillo y me notifica si quiere picante o más suave o nada en absoluto. Claro que el sabor cambiará notablemente, pero sigue manteniendo un exquisito sabor que agradará a su paladar.**

**-Gracias.**

El mozo se apartó. Uno de los socios le preguntó a Sesshoumaru que si había algún problema.

**-No, no, todo está en orden.**

Rin se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa. Charleston le preguntó a Sesshoumaru sobre Rin.

**-Hamasaki, esa mujer es… vibrante…**

**-Al igual que sus acompañantes.**

Rin, en el baño, se retocó el labial.

**-(Con razón apesta a perfume de mujer cuando llega, qué piensan esos dos, 2 mujeres cada uno, y no pueden disimular esas manos… mejor me calmo…)**

Repitiéndose a sí misma en vano que no estaba en una cita con Sesshoumaru, volvió a la mesa.

**-Disculpen.**

**-Preciosa, te ordené un cóctel, espero que no te moleste.**

**-Gracias…**

Después de la cena, se dirigieron a un privado del restaurante y allí los hombres le mostraron una colección de finas joyas conformada por diamantes y otras piedras preciosas.

**-Qué piensas, preciosa?**

**-Realmente son unos cortes exquisitos… Puedo? **

Rin extendió la mano preguntando si podía tocar las joyas. Uno de los caballeros le proporcionó un guante y la invitó a tocar las joyas. Rin la levantó y la examinó.

**-Es una excelente elección.**

Rin había levantado una finísima cadena de oro blanco adornada con un pendiente solitario de diamante de 1 quilate.

**-Es excelente. Un corte limpio, completamente traslúcido… el sueño de toda mujer.**

Sesshoumaru tomó nota mental de que Rin se había enamorado de la joya. Camino al apartamento.

**-Porqué nunca me dijiste que tenías ese problema? **

**-Creí que lo sabías, es por los medicamentos que tomé después del accidente…**

**-Lo siento… no quise que recordaras eso…**

**-No, está bien… ahora, dime qué te pasa?**

**-A mi? Nada.**

**-Nada? Y te fumaste 5 cigarrillos en media hora?**

**-Es sólo que recordé algo que me alteró. No volverá a pasar. Y espero que me perdones por llevarte a ese restaurante.**

**-Todo salió bien. Gracias. Así que serás el nuevo dueño de las joyerías Blue Nile.**

**-Sólo falta que Inuyasha apruebe la compra. Sabes mucho de joyas, preciosa.**

**-No, sé mucho de geología, que implica el estudio de piedras preciosas. Y soy mujer.**

**-Ah! Una ventaja más de poseer tan tentadoras curvas.**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-No me digas que no. A mí nunca me han regalado una piedra preciosa, ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que a ti…**

**-Haha! A mí? Sí cómo no. Acaso te crees que sólo salgo con millonarios o qué? Esta noche es lo más cercano que jamás estaré de una piedra así. Es muy afortunada la mujer que tenga una piedra de esas.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió para sí mismo. Llegaron al apartamento. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la sala.

**-No vas a dormir?**

**-No tengo sueño. Me acompañas?**

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, por el vestido y por la cena.**

**-Espero que se repita… **

**-Sabes algo? Yo también. **

Rin se apoyó de su hombro.

**-Preciosa… a finales de octubre, mis socios norteamericanos me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces, por halloween. Me acompañas?**

**-Qué día?**

**-Creo que viernes…**

**-Cerciórate, porque en octubre, me toca rotar doble turnos los viernes.**

**-Entonces es no?**

**-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.**

**-Bien… Hasta mañana…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se tambaleó un poco, Rin lo ayudó.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No puedo ver… me duele el pecho…**

**-Trata de respirar, cálmate, cierra los ojos.**

Después de uno minutos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

**-Vas a seguir fumando?**

**-Esto es por fumar?**

**-Sí, te bajó la presión de golpe.**

Kagome y Rin conversan en el balcón del apartamento de Kagome. Sesshoumaru está jugando con Satoshi y suena su celular.

**-Sí, está aquí. Bien…**

Sesshoumaru cerró su celular y siguió con Satoshi. Pocos minutos después, comienza a escucharse una música.

**-Quién la habrá puesto?**

**-Qué pasa con esa canción?**

**-Es Please Forgive Me, de Bryan Adams… en un concierto de él fue que Inuyasha me propuso matrimonio…**

**-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Fue con la canción Heaven, no?**

**-Sí…**

_**-It still feels like our first night together (Aún se siente como nuestra primera vez)**_

**-KAGOME!**

_**Feels like the first kiss (Como el primer beso)**_

_**It's getting better baby (Y va mejorando, amor)**_

_**No one can better this (Nadie puede mejorar esto)**_

_**Still holding on (Aún estoy aferrado a ti)**_

_**You're still the one (Sigues siendo la única)**_

**-KAGOME!**

_**First time our eyes met (Primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron)**_

_**Same feeling I get (Me siento igual)**_

_**Only feels much stronger (Sólo se siente más fuerte)**_

_**I wanna love you longer (Quiero amarte por más tiempo)**_

**-KAGOME, TE AMO!**

Kagome y Rin se pusieron de pie y vieron a Inuyasha en el parqueo con un hombre cantando. Sesshoumaru se les unió con Satoshi en brazos.

**-Si de verdad lo amas, escucha lo que te tiene que decir.**

_**Do you still turn the fire on (Aún enciendes el fuego en mí)**_

_**So if you're feeling lonely, don't (Si te sientes sola no…)**_

_**You're the only one that ever was (Eres la única que siempre hubo) **_

_**I only want to make it good (Sólo quiero hacerlo bien)**_

**_So if I love you a little more than I should... (Así que si te amo más de lo que debo…)_**

_**-Please forgive me, I know not what I do (Por favor perdóname, ya no sé qué hago)**_

Kagome reconoció su voz, era Inuyasha quién cantaba.

_**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

_**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through (No me niegues, el dolor por el que estoy pasando)**_

_**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do (Por favor perdóname, si te necesito como hoy)**_

_**Please believe me, every word I say is true (Por favor crème, cada palabra es verdad)**_

_**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

_**Still feels like our best times are together (Aún se siente como nuestra mejor época juntos)**_

_**Feels like the first touch (Se siente como el primer toque)**_

_**Still getting closer baby (Seguimo acercándonos, amor)**_

_**Can't get closer enough (Pero no es suficiente)**_

_**Still holding on (Aún estoy aferrado)**_

_**You're still number one (Aún eres la mejor)**_

_**I remember the smell of your skin (Recuedo el olor de tu piel)**_

_**I remember everything (Lo recuerdo todo)**_

_**I remember all the moves (Recuerdo cada movimiento)**_

_**I remember you yeah (Te recuerdo a tí, sí)**_

_**I remember the nights, you know I still do (Recuerdo las noches, sabes que lo hago)**_

**_So if I love you a little more than I should... (Así que si te amo más de lo que debo…)_**

Ya que Kagome no se movía, sólo estaba ahí parada con las manos en la boca y las lágrimas en las mejillas, Rin la guió hacia el ascensor. Ya habían llegado a la puerta y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Inuyasha con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y la persona a su lado. Quien cantaba la canción. Era el propio Bryan Adams. Sesshoumaru estaba al lado de Rin y tenía a Satoshi en brazos y con su brazo libre, la rodeó por su cintura y ella se apoyó en su pecho.

_**Please forgive me, I know not what I do (Por favor perdóname, ya no sé qué hago)**_

_**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

_**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through (No me niegues, el dolor por el que estoy pasando)**_

_**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do (Por favor perdóname, si te necesito como hoy)**_

_**Please believe me, every word I say is true (Por favor crèeme, cada palabra es verdad)**_

_**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

Inuyasha volvió a cantar.

_**The one thing I'm sure of (De lo único que estoy seguro)**_

_**Is the way we make love (Es de cómo nos amamos) **_

_**The one thing I depend on (De lo único que dependo)**_

_**Is for us to stay strong (Es de que lo nuestro permanezca fuerte)**_

Bryan continuó la canción. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome. No tuvo necesidad de hablar, la canción lo hacía por él.

_**With every word and every breath I'm praying (Con cada plabra y aliento estoy rezando)**_

_**That's why I'm saying (Por eso estoy diciendo)**_

_**Please forgive me, I know not what I do (Por favor perdóname, ya no sé qué hago)**_

_**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

_**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through (No me niegues, el dolor por el que estoy pasando)**_

_**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do (Por favor perdóname, si te necesito como hoy)**_

_**Babe believe it, every word I say is true (Por favor crèeme, cada palabra es verdad)**_

_**Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

_**No, believe, I don't know what I do(Por favor perdóname, ya no sé qué hago)**_

_**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you (Por favor perdóname, No puedo dejar de amarte)**_

**I can't stop ... loving you... (No puedo dejar… de amarte)**

**-No puedo continuar viviendo sin ti, Kagome…**

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo.

**-Aún enciendes mi fuego…**

Rieron. Aún abrazados, Kagome vio a Rin y a Sesshoumaru.

**-Ustedes lo sabían, no?**

**-Todo el tiempo. **

Bryan se les acercó.

**-Señora, este hombre me persiguió por 4 estados hasta que logró comunicarse conmigo. Tengo una gira en pausa por esto… Así que mejor será que lo perdone, mírelo, se le nota que la ama con locura.**

**-Gracias… y sí, lo perdono…**

Luego de que el artista se marchara y aún abrazados, Kagome le pidió a Rin que se llevara a Satoshi por la noche, ella asintió de inmediato y Rin y Sesshoumaru se marcharon con Satoshi.

Llegaron al apartamento de Sesshoumaru, Satoshi estaba rendido. Rin lo acostó en su cama.

**-Vas a dormir con él?**

**-Sí. Te lo querías llevar?**

**-No, está bien…**

Rin salió de la habitación y sacó a Sesshoumaru con ella.

**-O me preguntas de una vez o te olvidas de eso.**

**-No puedo.**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Porque lo verías como si fuera un entrometido.**

**-Tiene que ver con sexo?**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de la soltura de Rin para con él en ese tema.

**-Sí.**

**-Y qué quieres preguntar?**

**-No te quiero preguntar, ya lo sé… pero…**

**-Pero qué?**

**-Olvídalo… buenas noches…**

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome y la llevó a la habitación. Suavemente la depositó sobre la cama, ella se aferraba de su cuello. Ella lo besó y lo haló haciendo que quedara sobre ella. Las caricias eran suaves, povocadoras. Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de sus ropas. No necesitaban palabras, en ningún momento. Los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos y más apasionados, interminables, sus caricias quemaban su piel. Los besos se fueron desviando de su boca a su cuello y continuaron bajando hacia sus pechos. Suavemente, apretó uno de sus pezones con sus labios y sonrió al escucharla suspirar, mientras jugueteaba con ese seno y su boca, acariciaba el otro con una mano y con la mano libre fue bajando por su vientre y hasta su sexo. Ella arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un gemido al sentir sus dedos rozando su intimidad. Él se excitó al máximo al sentir la calidez y la humedad de su mujer. Se levantó a su altura y la besó apasionado probando la dulzura de sus labios, sus dedos sobre su sexo no se dejaban de mover y eso la estaba guiando a un nivel mucho más alto, justo antes de que ella llegara al clímax, detuvo aquel juegueteo, continuaban unidos en un beso sin fin. Él la vio a los ojos.

**-Kagome, yo…**

**-No…**

Se besaron y él la penetró, estaba sobre ella, centró su peso en sus caderas y embestía con fuerza y lentitud, permitiéndole disfrutar cada roce al máximo, sus manos redescubrían su cuerpo, que él sabía que había sido únicamente suyo, que él había sido su escuela y graduación. Nadie nunca había tocado esa piel en los lugares que él lo hacía, nadie la había hecho estallar de placer. Ella se aferraba a su espalda, su boca abierta, emitiendo un grito sordo, él bebía de su boca aquella sórdida exclamación llena de placer.

El cielo se teñía en un tenue anaranjado. Sus cuerpos extasiados descansaban aún unidos, él salió de ella suavemente mientras aún se besaban. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que le decía al oído cuánto la amaba. Quedaron rendidos ante el cansancio por haberse amado durante toda la noche.

* * *

N.A: Qué tal? Les gustó?

Proximo cap: Primera Cita.

Gracias a todas por seguir mi fic, las adoro por eso! Lou, te la luciste con ese supermegatestareview! Grax amiguis!

Ceci, Lou, Mary, Alis, Aki, Nobodygirl, Inusesshogirl, Fenixgirl, Denisse, Kathleen Potter Black, Saya, y las que olvide, me pueden amenazar... Ah, Syren888, Kagi 35, Miri, Mabe-chan, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC!

H&K MIZUHO!


	14. Primera Cita

Aquí está otro capi más! Me obligan a poner un disclaimer. Ni sexy Sesshy ni ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha son de mi pertenencia (mentira Sessh es sólo MIO! JAAJAJAJA!) (Acabo de salir de un breve momento de locura) en cambio el precioso de Satoshi sí es mío, verdad que es un amor?

bueno, disfruten el cap, sé que muchas han anhelado este momento.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14**

**Primera Cita**

Sesshoumaru entra en su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos. Deja su chaqueta sobre la cama y se desata el nudo de la corbata. Se ve al espejo y refunfuña al ver que el pelo ya le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Si hay algo que odiaba era cortarse el pelo. Se desabotona la camisa y queda sólo en pantalones, entra a su baño distraído, levanta la mirada y descubre a una sonrojada Rin de pie, desnuda frente a él. Sus jugosos senos y su blanca piel eran mucho más que un afrodisíaco para él. Agradeció el error que tenía el baño y era que el toallero estaba del otro lado del mismo. Detrás de él para ser exactos. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, tomó la toalla y extendió su mano sosteniendo la toalla.

**-Ehem! Creo que necesitas esto…**

**-Gracias.**

Rin tomó la toalla y se cubrió.

**-Te importaría?**

Le hizo señas para que le diera la espalda.

**-Ah, sí, lo siento. (Para nada…)**

Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una sonrisa que Rin no pudo ver. Rin salió usando la bata de baño de Sesshoumaru.

**-Espero que no te moleste, pero dadas las circunstancias…**

**-De ser así, qué haré? Quitártela? Suena tentador, pero no. Adelante.**

Rin salía de la habitación con un sensual contoneo en su caminar.

**-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, galán…**

Sesshoumaru se sonrojó ante aquella frase. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, Rin le estaba coqueteando. Se aguantó con todo lo que tenía hasta que ella cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Rin estaba preparando la cena cuando Sesshoumaru se acercó furtivamente tras ella, la abrazó inmovilizándola, pero sin aplicar fuerza. Le habló suavemente al oído, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su lengua y cálido aliento acariciara el lóbulo de su oreja.

**-Qué crees que estás haciendo, preciosa? Me estás provocando, pero no estás dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Bien sabes que me vuelves loco, y que hace mucho pasé mi límite esperando por ti… Qué quieres de mí?**

Rin giró para verlo a los ojos, él estaba inclinado sobre ella, saboreando su aroma. Sonrió y se inclinó un poco, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros. Rozó sus labios con los suyos y se separó un poco de él.

**-Sé bien que aún no tienes lo que necesito de ti. Pero casi lo tenías. La próxima vez, trata de conservarlo…**

(O.o) Esa, era la expresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Rin le coqueteaba y lo provocaba abiertamente. Aún no podía identificar cuándo cambiaron las reglas del juego, pero estaba bien si ahora podía seducirla con libertad.

**-Qué tal si vamos a cenar fuera? No es que no me guste tu comida, pero no eres mi cocinera.**

**-A dónde iremos?**

**-Donde tú quieras.**

**-Me estás invitando a una cita?**

**-Quieres que sea una cita?**

**-Que conste que no terminará como todas tus citas.**

**-Y cómo terminan todas mis citas?**

**-En tu cama…**

**-No me quejo… y no lo espero… puede terminar perfectamente en la tuya.**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Rin había cambiado y ésta nueva Rin, que seducía y jugaba con las palabras lo volvía loco.

* * *

Kagome llegó a la casa y se dejó guiar por las risas de su esposo e hijo. Los encontró jugando sobre la cama, Inuyasha lo sostenía en el aire y Satoshi reía sin control.

**-Mama!**

**-Hola, mi cielo…**

Satoshi corrió a ella y se aferró a sus piernas. Ella lo cargó.

**-Hola, mi amor.**

Kagome lo llenó de besos.

**-Keh! Y yo qué? Soy hígado picado?**

**-Inu…**

**-Beso! Beso! Beso!**

**-Satoshi!**

Inuyasha rió.

**-Te juro que yo no le enseñé eso.**

Satoshi se recostó en el hombro de Kagome.

**-Mama, tengo sueño…**

**-De repente? Bien, te llevaré a tu cama.**

**-No! Contigo!**

**-No señor, hoy no. Mami está muy cansada y tú, mi cielo, tiras muchas patadas dormido.**

**-Mama no me quiere?**

**-Sí, mi amor, claro que te quiero. Pero… está bien, me iré a dar un baño.**

Inuyasha lo cargó y Kagome se fue al baño, estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en la tina y con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha la besó en la boca y se sentó al borde de la tina.

**-Lo siento, mi amor, pero no me gusta verlo llorar.**

**-Eventualmente, deberá aprender a dormir solo noches corridas. No siempre tendremos a Rin que se ofrezca como niñera.**

**-Lo sé… Me perdonas?**

**-Sólo si me besas.**

Kagome sonrió y le hizo señas, sus labios rozaron. Sonrieron, ella se sentó en el borde, a su altura y volvieron a besarse, esta vez el beso fue más profundo, se prolongó hasta que ella comenzó a temblar por el frío. Se separaron y sonrieron. Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y la cubrió con la bata de baño.

**-Ya está dormido. Lo llevo a su cama?**

**-Se despertará llorando.**

Kagome se puso el pijama, y mientras se recogía el pelo, Inuyasha la abrazó.

**-No has comido nada hoy.**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**-Eso te hace daño. Ven conmigo.**

La guió a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un cóctel de frutas. Se sentó a su lado en la sala y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Come.**

**-Pero mi amor…**

Inuayasha tomó un pedazo de fruta. Y se la acercó a la boca, ella se la comió y besó sus dedos. Se recostó en su regazo, él acarició sus mejillas.

**-Mi amor… no me has dicho qué decidiste.**

**-Con respecto a qué?**

**-A tener más hijos.**

Kagome cerró los ojos.

**-Hace meses que hablamos de eso…**

**-Antes de que nos separáramos.**

**-Quise ganar tiempo… pero… Rin y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de cirugías y tratamos con químicos peligrosos y con rayos X… y no puedo quedar embarazada por el tiempo que estemos trabajando en ese proyecto.**

**-Y eso es?**

**-Un año y 6 meses… **

**-Un año y 6 meses?**

**-Más bien 2 años… porque debo evitar 6 meses para asegurarme de que los químicos no tengan efectos secundarios.**

**-2 años? Cuándo pensabas decírmelo. Hace mucho me hablaste del proyecto, sí, pero nada de esto salió a la luz.**

**-No esperaba que quisieras más hijos… con lo que me hiciste con Satoshi…**

**-Hasta cuándo vas a seguir tirándome eso en cara? Tengo que traerte otra serenata?**

**-Es que aún no me cabe en la cabeza que pudieras pensar que yo te… con Kouga… por favor, Inuyasha…**

**-Metí la pata, sí, pero ya perdóname. Sé y estoy seguro de que Satoshi es mi hijo… y que tú no has sido de nadie excepto mía… mira, en lo que hablamos, te comiste todas las frutas.**

**-Gracias, amor.**

**-Y cuánto de éstos 2 años falta?**

**-1 año… la verdad es que no sé, porque Rin y yo somos las encargadas, trajimos la técnica de Inglaterra y seremos quienes enseñemos a usarla…**

**-Buenas noches…**

Inuyasha hizo el intento de pararse, Kagome se lo impidió.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada. Absolutamente, nada. Llevaré esto a la cocina y me iré a dormir.**

**-Estás molesto conmigo.**

**-No, no lo estoy.**

**-Sí lo estás. No quiero dejar de trabajar y por eso estás molesto…**

**-Kagome, jamás te he pedido que dejes de trabajar. Ni siquiera… Olvida que hablé. De acuerdo? Si quieres esperar, bien, esperaremos.**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Kagome, si no es contigo, no tendré más hijos, así que si me toca esperar 15 años, lo haré…**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó.

**-No tienes que esperar 15 años. Haremos un trato, cuando Satoshi cumpla 5 años, me tomaré un año libre. Sí?**

**-K-Kagome… no quiero que dejes de trabajar… No si no quieres…**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó.

**-Yo también quiero otro bebé. **

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó. Satoshi fue a su encuentro en la sala, aún soñoliento y con lágrimas en los ojitos.

**-Mama…**

**-Ven aquí, mi amor…**

Kagome lo cargó y limpió sus lágrimas. Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Esta noche sólo dormiremos. Vamos, ya es tarde.**

Se acostaron con Satoshi entre ellos, pero él estaba aferrado a Kagome, aún dormido, sonrieron y se besaron.

**-Buenas noches, amor.**

**-Buenas noches, mi vida…

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru y Rin salían de un restaurante.

**-Estaba delicioso. Verdad?**

**-Sí, pero ese Shippo… como que no te quitaba el ojo…**

**-Jaja! cómo serás. Nah! Nos conocemos de hacen muchos años.**

**-Si? Qué tanto se conocen?**

**-Mmm-mucho…**

**-Qué?**

**-Salimos por un tiempo…**

**-Sabías que ese lugar es suyo.**

**-No, ni me lo imaginaba. De hecho, he venido cantidad de veces y nunca lo había visto.**

**-No lo puedo creer. **

**-No! No seas así!**

Llegaron al auto convertible de Sesshoumaru, un Mercedes-Benz SLR 500, color negro, Shippo los vio desde su oficina mientras Sesshoumaru le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a abordar el automóvil. Sus ojos opacos y su semblante entristecido, sintió cómo se rompía su corazón al verla besarlo en la mejilla.

**-Esperé demasiado… pero no me daré por vencido…**

Sesshoumaru encendió el auto y abandonaron por completo el local.

**-A dónde quieres ir, preciosa?**

**-Esta vez tú eliges.**

**-Hm! Sólo si me prometes guardarlo como un secreto.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Te llevaré a mi lugar favorito en la ciudad.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí, pero nadie lo sabe.**

**-Te lo prometo, será un secreto entre tú y yo.**

**-No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni a Kagome.**

**-No le diré dónde es. Pero es mi mejor amiga… Pero si no quieres, no se lo digo.**

**-Bien, le hablarás del lugar, pero no dónde está.**

**-Te lo prometo.**

Sesshoumaru aceleró su convertible y pronto estaban en la autopista devorando asfalto. Llegaron a una playa privada, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de Rin y la ayudó a bajar del auto.

**-Todo un caballero. No?**

**-Siempre te he tratado así, o no?**

**-Sí, es verdad.**

Sesshoumaru vio sus finas zapatillas de tacón.

**-Quítate los zapatos. La arena te los va a dañar.**

Sesshoumaru se quitó los suyos, Rin también. Bajaron hasta la playa y recorrieron un buen tramo en la arena, se acercaron al agua, en la arena húmeda quedaban marcadas sus huellas, así, en silencio Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos, ella se sonrojó y se acercó un poco más a él.

**-Este lugar es precioso.**

**-Tiene algo que me hace sentir bien… no lo sé, pero es así, no importa en la situación en que esté…**

**-Sí, tiene algo… cierto… no se qué…**

**-Sabes? Descubrí este lugar cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra… porqué lo hiciste?**

**-A veces, antes de dormirme… no lo puedo evitar, pero recuerdo casi toda mi vida… mejor hablemos de otra cosa…**

**-No, dime…**

**-No me quiero pintar como una mártir… pero he sufrido, Sesshoumaru, he sufrido demasiado, y cuando creo que no voy a sufrir más… algo más pasa… me pregunto cuánto más podré soportar, a qué aferrarme para no morir de tristeza… amo a la vida, amo mí vida, pero no he podido ser feliz desde sabe Kami cuánto tiempo…**

**-Rin, sabes bien que lo último que haría sería herirte… y no te imaginas todo lo que siento al recordar lo que te hice… no soy así…**

**-Lo sé, Sesshoumaru… pero necesito sanar, por eso aún no… no estoy lista para esta ni para ninguna relación…**

Sesshoumaru le brindó el refugio de sus brazos. La besó en la cabeza.

**-Primero que todo, soy tu amigo. De acuerdo?**

**-Sí…**

Pasaron largo rato abrazados. Rin sonrió y pasó sus manos por su rostro, removiendo unos flequillos salvajes que ocultaban su ambarina mirada.

**-Vaya cita…**

**-A mí me parece muy buena… la mejor que he tenido… y está a punto de ponerse mejor.**

**-Sí?**

**-Quieres helado?**

**-Pero si acabamos de cenar!**

**-Sí, pero te aseguro que como éste, no lo has probado nunca.**

**-Está bien.**

Volvieron al auto. En ningún momento, Sesshoumaru soltó su mano. Fueron a una casa cerca de la playa en la que estaban. Sesshoumaru tocó a la puerta.

**-Pero si es más de medianoche!**

**-No importa.**

Un señor de entrada edad abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sesshoumaru.

**-Pero si es el ragazzo! Hijo mío! Cuánto tiempo!**

**-Hace mucho que no vengo, es verdad…**

**-Y esta bella bambina? Qué hace en la oscuridad?**

**-Sabes algo, papa Giggio? Quiero que pruebe tu helado de melocotón.**

**-Sesshoumaru, es muy tarde…**

**-Aha! Eso no es problema, principessa, queste viejo hombre, no duerme mucho. Pasen, pasen, la noite stá fría.**

Entraron a la casa. Era muy acogedora, decorada con un aire europeo de los años 20.

**-Saró giusta parte posteriore!**

**-Dice que vuelve en seguida.**

**-Questa è una bella ragazza, Sesshoumaru! _(Es una mujer hermosa, Sesshoumaru!)_**

**-Questa ragazza è il proprietario del mio cuore! _(Esta mujer es la dueña de mi corazón!)_**

Rin sonrió y asintió. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y unas ganas incontrolables de brincar entre sus brazos y besarlo.

**-Il vostro posto è bello, signore. _(Su casa es preciosa, señor)._**

**-Le denomina, papa Giggio. Il vostro italiano è perfecto, non come qualcuno… _(Llámame papa Giggio. Tu Italiano es perfecto, no como alguien…)_**

**-Grazie. _(Gracias)_**

**-Qui è, il gelato! _(Aquí est�, el helado!)_**

**-Grazie, papa Giggio. _(Gracias, papa Giggio)_**

Sesshoumaru aún no salía de su asombro por el dominio del idioma por parte de Rin. Y más aún, había declarado abiertamente sus sentimientos por ella, con la intención de que ella no lo supiera, y ella se había enterado.

**-Ciò è squisita! _(Esto está exquisito!)_**

**-Amperora! Questa ragazza conosce che cosa ha! _(Ah! Esta muchacha sabe lo que tiene!)_**

Rin rió.

**-Come vi conoscete? _(Como se conocen?)_**

**-Ah! La mai de questo ragazzo era mi estudiante y él también, durante un buen tiempo…**

Después de terminar el helado, se despidieron del anciano y se retiraron.

**-Cuándo pensabas decirme que sabes italiano?**

**-Cuando me preguntaras si sé francés. Vivi en Milán cuando tenía 7 años.**

Llegaron al apartamento. Estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Rin.

**-No me vas a invitar a pasar?**

**-No.**

**-Al menos lo intenté.**

**-Gracias, por todo…**

**-No hay de qué…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la mejilla, pero la fuerza de atracción fue mucho mayor y sus labios rozaron, se sintieron calientes ante este roce, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y el puso sus manos en su cintura y el beso fue tierno, pero a la vez apasionado, Sesshoumaru la pegó a su cuerpo y recargó sobre él, fue eterno. Rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, él acarició sus enrojecidas mejillas y depositó un dulce beso en ellas.

**-Buona sera…**

**-B-buenas noches, principessa…**

Sesshoumaru se retiró a su habitación con dolorosa lentitud. Ese beso había despertado cosas que no sabía que existían. Se quitó la camisa y justo en ese momento sonó su celular. Extrañado de quién podría ser a esa hora, contestó.

**-Bueno?**

**-Sesshy…**

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos, era una de sus compañeras. Le dijo que no estaba en la ciudad y cerró la llamada.

* * *

Rin y Kagome estaban en un descanso.

**-…Rin, se enfadó, no lo creí, pero se molestó cuando le dije que ahora no puedo…**

**-Se molestó?**

**-Sí. Le prometí que cuando Satoshi cumpla 5 años, me tomaré un sabático.**

**-En 6 meses elegirán al jefe de residencia. Te saldrás?**

**-Creo que en ese caso no tienes competencia.**

**-No lo sé…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Modestia debería ser tu segundo nombre. No eres jefa de cirugía porque eres muy joven.**

**-Sí? Pues no creo que sea muy feliz como jefa de cirugía, y mucho menos de residencia… me tendré que mudar aquí…**

**-Ya vives aquí.**

Rin le sacó la lengua.

**-Por cierto, cómo te fue con Sesshoumaru anoche?**

**-No te lo puedo decir.**

**-Qué!**

**-No, no, nada de eso… Kagome, estoy enamorada de ese hombre!**

**-Eso lo sabía yo. Pero dime…**

**-Supuestamente no era una cita, me dijo que iríamos a donde yo quisiera y fuimos a mi restaurante favorito…**

**-Oye, pero no que no era un cita?**

**-Al principio no, y menos cuando descubrí que Shippo es el dueño de ese restaurante.**

**-Qué!**

**-Cuando salimos, Sesshoumaru estaba celoso. Pero fue genial, me llevó a un sitio bellísimo y después a comer helado, estaba riquísimo. Y cuando llegamos al apartamento… uff! Casi lo meto en mi habitación. Es que ni a propósito le sale un beso mal.**

**-Debió ser irresistible.**

**-Hice de tripas corazón, no te lo imaginas.**

**-Oh, sí! Sí me lo imagino. Estás roja como un tomate y no me has dado detalles.**

Rieron.

**-Sesshoumaru no es capaz de herirte, Rin, debes pensar en darle una oportunidad…**

**-Lo sé… Kagome a dónde iba Sesshoumaru cuando Yuuji me atacó?**

**-…-**

**-Dime la verdad.**

**-Eso debes hablarlo con él. Yo no creo que pueda ni deba darte esas explicaciones.**

**-Iba a desaparecer, verdad?**

**-Rin… debes hablar con él. Pero antes de sentenciarlo, piensa cuántas veces lo has rechazado. Y ahora que están viviendo juntos, cuántas veces más lo has hecho. Sesshoumaru no es un hombre que se conozca por su paciencia, debes pensar en eso…**

**-Kagome… es que tengo miedo…**

**-Miedo a qué?**

**-Aun no lo recuerda y…**

**-Rin, no lo recuerda porque no te ame, no lo recuerda por el trauma. Eres médico, sabes cómo es.**

**-Sí, lo sé… pero…**

**-No entiendo a qué le temes, quizás no recuerde la relación que tuvieron, pero se volvió a enamorar de ti. Contra viento y marea, se volvió a enamorar de ti. **

**-Sabes que aún lo amo, y que cuando no me reconoció me sentí morir…**

**-No te ha preguntado porqué se casó con Kagura?**

**-No, sólo se sorprendió.**

**-Debes decírselo.**

**-No. De mi parte nunca lo sabrá. Ni sobre nosotros, ni sobre Kagura.**

**-Da lo mismo, si él te lo pregunta, le tendrás que decir.**

**-Cuando salgamos, vamos a mi apartamento, se supone que debe estar listo, o casi.**

Ya en la tarde, fueron al apartamento de Rin.

**-Qué pasó aquí? Por qué todo esto está así?**

El piso estaba manchado, no había puerta en pie y la tapicería de los muebles corroídos.

**-Es ácido sulfúrico… todas las puertas están quemadas, todos los muebles, todo…**

**-Qué! Por qué no me avisaron?**

**-Lo sentimos, pero el señor Sesshoumaru vino y dijo que él resolvería todo.**

**-Y las puertas? Para cuándo estarán?**

**-Bueno, hay un problema… nosotros tenemos toda la mercancía comprometida con un rascacielos. Así que deberá esperar dos meses.**

**-Dos meses! Ya me dio…**

**-Vendrás a vivir con nosotros?**

**-No… me quedaré con Sesshoumaru… vivir con ustedes? De luna de miel? Ni loca.**

Como no quedaba nada de valor, se fueron. Rin llegó al apartamento y encontró a Sesshoumaru desmayado en el piso.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo puso boca arriba, tenía un golpe en la boca.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Como pudo lo llevó a su cama y le limpió la herida. Tenía la presión normal, lo que la asustó. Le revisó la cabeza en busca de algún otro golpe, justo cuando iba a llamar a una ambulancia, Sesshoumaru reaccionó.

**-Preciosa, estás bien?**

**-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó? Yo debería preguntarte a ti.**

**-Ese bastardo tenía una manopla… lo siento preciosa, pero destruyó tu apartamento…**

**-Eso no importa ahora, al menos que me puedas decir dónde puedo comprar otro igualito a ti.**

**-Te asustaste, preciosa?**

**-Qué crees?**

**-Antes no habías actuado así. A veces me gustan estos desvanecimientos…**

**-Baka! Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así!**

**-Cada vez que me desvanezco, recuerdo cosas y hoy recordé una muy buena y muy mala.**

**-Qué recordaste?**

**-Porqué nunca me dijiste que fuimos pareja?**

**-No me recordabas cuando despertaste… qué esperabas que hiciera?**

**-No casarte, como ibas a hacer con el tipo ese…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-También sé porqué Kagura me atacó… descubrí que no estaba embarazada, discutimos y el tipo ese amigo de ella, me golpeó la cabeza…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-También recuerdo que… si tú no tienes amnesia, porqué me sigues diciendo que no?**

**-Porque ha pasado mucho desde ese entonces hasta ahora… y tengo que sanar, organizar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos…**

**-Eso quiere decir que no sabes lo que sientes por mí.**

**-No. Sé muy bien lo que siento por ti… contigo lo he sentido todo… te he amado, te he odiado y vuelto a amar…**

**-Me abandonaste…**

**-Te conocía… Llámame egoísta, pero no quería criar al hijo de otra…**

**-Me engañaste… durante todos estos años, me engañaste…**

**-Sesshoumaru, por favor…**

**-Bien, no es que te reclamaré ni nada… pero… Rin, te esperaré hasta que el día pierda su nombre y yo mi identidad…**

**-No tendrás que esperar tanto… no si mantienes lo que necesito de ti.**

**-Dime qué es…**

**-No, así no funciona…**

La mirada de Rin, estaba opaca, desviada al suelo. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

**-Ya recuerdo… esa mirada… la he visto antes… Dime la verdad, Rin, con secretos entre nosotros no llegaremos a ninguna parte…**

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella se refugió en su pecho.

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Rin, lo nuestro fue un secreto, verdad?**

**-Sí, íbamos a decirlo cuando todo pasó… pero… fue el mejor mes de mi vida…**

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus mejillas en el cauce de sus lágrimas, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-No tengo nada qué perdonarte, preciosa… pero no recuerdo exactamente cuándo fue…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Que estuvimos juntos.**

**-Antes de que Kagome e Inuyasha fueran novios…**

**-Eso fue antes o después de…**

**-Antes…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó en sus brazos y la besó en la sien.

**-Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche…**

**-Esta y todas las que le siguen… pero no te quiero ver llorar.**

Rin se fue a dar un baño, cuando volvió, Sesshoumaru tenía un brillo misterioso en sus ojos. Rin se detuvo en la puerta pensando que su pijama quizás era demasiado corta, se dio media vuelta para cambiarse.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-Me pondré otra pijama…**

**-Por qué? No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Rin, si tengo que esperarte 100 años, te esperaré…**

Rin sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

**-Acabo de recordar…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Es un secreto.**

**

* * *

N.A: Bueno? y qué tal? A que no quisieran una primera cita como esa con un galanazo como ese...**

**Sesshoumaru: Ehem! Te dije que no usaras eso.**

**Mizuho: Ah? Pero mi amor, es que fue taan linda que tenía que usarla!**

**Sesshoumaru: Prácticamente andas publicando nuestras intimidades al mundo...**

**Mizuho: Eres tan lindo que sé que me perdonarás, si? **

**Sesshoumaru(girando los ojos): Está bien. te perdono.**

Gracias a todas por seguir mi fic es emocionante que ya tenga tantos reviews! Anda, hagan un esfuerzo y dejen siempre! Para que llegue a 200! Que mientras más reviews, mejor me sale!

Se despide su amiguis (como me dice Mary-chan) Mizuho B&A


	15. Satoshi

**Hola! Este cap va en especial para la fan #1 de Satoshi, Lou. Felíz cumpleños aunque algo atrasado!**

**Bueno, aquí vamos con el bello niño de los ojos ambarinos.

* * *

Capítulo 15**

**Satoshi**

Sesshoumaru despertó con Rin acomodada en su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos.

**(Pronto serás mía, preciosa… Y te prometo que cuando eso pase nada podrá separarnos…)**

La besó en la frente y sonrió a la vez que rozaba sus labios con sus dedos.

**…Sessh…oumaru…**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

**…Sesshoumaru…**

Rin despertó y sonrió al verlo fingir dormir. Lo besó en la mejilla.

**Hm? Hola…**

**No sabía que actuabas.**

**Yo?**

**Qué hora es?**

**Las 6 y media.**

**Demasiado temprano…**

**Supongo que hoy no irás a trabajar.**

**Sí, tengo que ir hoy. Cuándo es la fiesta que me mencionaste?**

**En 3 semanas, viernes. Vas a ir conmigo?**

**Me toca doble. Veré qué hago, pero no te lo garantizo. Si no puedo ir, qué harás? Llevarás a una de tus novias?**

**Iré solo.**

**De verdad?**

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos y comprendió que para ella era de suma importancia saber si él seguía con sus andanzas.

**Tengo que ir, porque soy un accionista. También Inuyasha, él irá con Kagome, y si tú no vas conmigo, voy solo.**

Rin sonrió.

**Sesshoumaru…**

**Es la verdad, te lo prometo. Es más, de ahora en adelante, para todas mis reuniones y cócteles, irás conmigo, o voy solo.**

Lo besó en la mejilla.

**Iré a preparar el desayuno, quieres algo en especial?**

**A qué hora entras hoy?**

**Sólo iré a dar una alta, se supone que salga de una vez.**

**Entonces no tienes que ir a primera hora?**

**Hm! No… por qué?**

**Hoy tengo un desayuno ejecutivo, vendrías conmigo?**

**Una cita a las 8 de la mañana?**

**Yo no he dicho que sea una cita. Pero si lo quieres así, nos escapamos al mediodía, firmas la alta y…**

**Sesshoumaru! Iré contigo, pero no nos escaparemos a ningún lado.**

Rin se levantó y se fue a bañar, cuando estuvo lista, salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru ya estaba listo y se quedó frío al verla. Vestía un traje de chaqueta marrón a rayas, una blusa amarilla que contrastaba el sombrío color y el pelo suelto.

**Ya? Qué tal?**

**Te ves… preciosa, te ves…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**Gracias. Ya nos vamos?**

**Er-sí…**

Antes de salir, Sesshoumaru fue al estudio, abrió una gaveta y sacó un juego de llaves. Al llegar, Rin se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome.

**Ya estás segura de que no es una cita?**

**Al menos que te juegues el todo por el todo con los chaperones. Por cierto, ten cuidado, Inuyasha aún no sabe nada.**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja, Rin trataba de salvarle el pescuezo.

**Me debes una cena, sólo tú y yo…**

Durante el desayuno, Sesshoumaru no permitió que Rin dejara su lado. Terminado el desayuno, Sesshoumaru y Rin se dirigieron al hospital.

En el parqueo, Rin se quitó la chaqueta y se puso la bata. Llegaron a la habitación del paciente de Rin, Lorraine.

**Hola, Lorraine.**

**Hola, doctora Rin.**

**Él es un amigo, me está acompañando hoy. Cómo te sientes hoy?**

**Bien.**

En tono bajo, pero que Sesshoumaru pudo oír, Lorraine le preguntó a Rin que si era su novio. Ella rió.

**Parece?**

**Se ven muy bonitos juntos…**

**Sí?**

**Sí. Si tienen bebés, van a ser muy bonitos…**

Sesshoumaru, por fuera, parecía no haberse inmutado de aquellos comentarios, pero para sus adentros, su corazón brincaba y saltaba de alegría, la idea de tener hijos con Rin, jamás había pasado por su mente, no de una posibilidad tan tangible como ahora. Rin rió y lo vio, él asintió ligeramente y ella sonrió.

**Sessh, me esperarías afuera un segundito? Es que la voy a revisar y pues…**

**No digas más.**

Sesshoumaru salió, cierto calor se apoderaba de su rostro. Acababa de recordar en qué única situación, Rin le llamaba Sessh. Estaba esperando en la puerta de la habitación cuando un hombre desgarbado y notablemente cansado se propuso abrir la puerta.

**La doctora la está revisando, espere un momento.**

**Quién es usted?**

**Soy amigo de la doctora Porter.**

**Ah! Soy el padre de Lorraine…**

Rin salió.

**Ya puedes entrar.**

**Doctora…**

**Señor Atkins…**

**Cuándo…**

**Hoy. Ya todo está listo. Ya firmé la alta y di la orden.**

**Gracias, doctora, gracias. Mil gracias!**

**Es un placer.**

Rin sonreía, después de despedirse, cuando iban saliendo, chocaron con el padrastro de la niña.

**Disculpe…**

**Fíjate por dónde vas, estúpida!**

Sesshoumaru prácticamente le voló por arriba a Rin y agarró al hombre por el cuello, lo pegó contra una pared.

**Fíjate tú por dónde caminas, animal. Discúlpate con ella.**

Como respuesta, el tipo lo escupió. Sesshoumaru le iba a romper la cara, pero Rin lo detuvo.

**Sesshoumaru, no!**

El puño se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**Rin…**

**No te bajes a su nivel. Por favor…**

Rin llamó a seguridad y lo detuvieron, como la policía lo estaba buscando por lo que le había hecho a Lorraine, lo detuvieron. Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru tiró el saco, que tenía en la solapa el escupitajo.

**Sesshoumaru…**

**Debiste dejar que le partiera la cara!**

**Quizás sí, pero eso no me haría sentir mejor. Y a ti?**

**Al menos le hubiese enseñado a respetarte.**

**Créeme que va a aprender más en la cárcel.**

**Sí? No sabía que encarcelaban por insultar…**

**Viste a esa niña, verdad. Él le hizo eso.**

**Qué!**

**Irá a juicio por eso.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome entra corriendo al apartamento, Inuyasha la persigue a toda velocidad, la alcanza y la carga, sus risas inundaban el lugar.

**No! Inuyasha!**

**Que no qué?**

Inuyasha le habla al oído y su aliento le acariciaba con extrema sensualidad.

**No quieres que te haga el amor?**

Kagome rió. Justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

**No! Hoy es tu día libre! Anoche trabajaste doble turno!**

**Debe ser algo muy grave, hay cirujanos de guardia, de eso estoy segura.**

Kagome contestó la llamada.

**Sí?**

**Doctora, debe venir de inmediato?**

**Porqué? Qué pasa? Hay cirujanos en guardia.**

**Doctora, su hijo está aquí?**

**QUÉ! Qué tiene? Qué le pasó!**

**Está estable… lo trajeron del colegio…**

**Voy para allá.**

Kagome cerró la llamada. Estaba que temblaba de los nervios.

**I-Inu-yasha…**

**Qué pasa?**

**T-tengo que ir al hospital…**

**Amor, cálmate, estás temblando. Qué te dijeron? Qué pasó?**

**Tienen a Satoshi allá… lo llevaron del colegio…**

**Qué le pasó!**

**No lo sé, tenemos que ir!**

Inuyasha no lo pensó y tomó las llaves del auto. Cuando llegaron al hospital Kagome corrió al área de emergencia. Una enfermera la intercepta.

**Aki, has visto a Satoshi?**

**Está en la sala 4.**

Kagome entró en la sala y sintió desfallecer. Satoshi tenía un tono azulado y un tubo endotraqueal que le proveía de oxígeno.

**Qué pasó!**

**Kagome…**

**Kashimi! Qué le pasó a mi hijo!**

**Tuvo un colapso pulmonar y tuvimos que entubarlo. Vino presentando un cuadro de choque anafiláctico…**

Kagome se acercó al niño y lo besó en la frente. Sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

**Ya estoy aquí, mi amor… mami está aquí…**

**Kagome…**

Inuyasha la abrazó.

**Qué tiene? Porqué está azul? Porqué tiene ese tubo? Kagome…**

**Es oxígeno…**

**Kagome, lo vamos a extubar ahora y luego lo subiremos a una habitación.**

**Y-yo lo haré…**

Con extremo cuidado, Kagome le quitó el tubo y sonrió y respiró calmada al escucharlo respirar por su propia cuenta. Lo besó en la frente y apartó unos flequillos de pelo rubio de su frente. Inuyasha sostenía su diminuta mano. Lo subieron a una habitación. Al verlo allí, acostado, inerte. Kagome no resistió más y buscó refugio en los brazos de su esposo. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza y la besaba en la sien.

**Él es fuerte, amor, va a estar bien… verdad?**

Kagome no le contestaba, sólo se refugiaba en su pecho incapaz de levantar la cabeza. Él la abrazaba.

**Kagome, necesito que me digas la verdad. Qué le pasa a mi hijo?**

Ella logró calmarse y entre lágrimas le explicó. Él la abrazo con fuerza.

**Debo llamar a Rin…**

**Yo lo haré.**

Kagome se acercó al niño y acarició sus mejillas. Inuyasha salió para llamar a Rin. Kagome lo besó.

**Mi amor… no me dejes… no sabría vivir sin ti…**

Notó que tenía una calentura que iba en aumento, llamó a enfermería y les pidió medicamentos. Satoshi comenzó a temblar. Eran convulsiones. Kagome le abrió la boca y metió sus dedos índice y anular.

**INUYASHA!**

**Qué?**

**Corre a la estación de enfermería y diles que Satoshi está convulsionando.**

**Qué?**

**CORRE!**

Inuyasha se fue, las convulsiones se detuvieron. Kashimi entró en la habitación y lo medicó. Lograron controlarle la fiebre. Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron.

**Kashimi!**

**Rin…**

**Qué pasa?**

**Está presentando un cuadro tóxico… Está envenenado…**

**Kashimi, dame el cuadro progresivo de Satoshi.**

**Llegó vomitando, la lengua hinchada, tuvo un choque anafiláctico y un colapso respiratorio. Hace 15 minutos le subió la temperatura y convulsionó. Ahora tiene la temperatura normal…**

**Le hicieron un lavado?**

**No… yo no practico lavados en menores… es muy arriesgado, además, ya había vomitado 4 veces.**

**Da igual, si era ingerido ya no esta…**

**Rin…**

**Y los resultados de toxicología?**

**Ya deben estar trayéndolos.**

**Cómo pudo pasar esto?**

**Sesshoumaru, cálmate…**

El tono de Rin pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha, tuvo efecto inmediato en Sesshoumaru y tanto Kagome cono Kashimi se dieron cuenta. Sesshoumaru se acercó a su sobrinito y pasó su mano sobre su frente. Éste gesto hizo que Rin sintiera cierto calor en su interior. Una enfermera entró con los resultados de las pruebas de Satoshi. Rin los abrió inmediatamente.

**Alergia a los mariscos… Kagome, le diste mariscos?**

**Estás loca? Lo sé desde que nació. Nunca lo dejo ni acercarse a ellos.**

**En algún sitio debió comerlos…**

**En el colegio… hoy intercambiaban almuerzos…**

**Pero quién sería tan animal como para dejar mariscos sin refrigeración por más de dos horas?**

**Iré al colegio a hablar con la profesora…**

**Inuyasha…**

**Sí, sí… me calmaré…**

Inuyasha se marchó. Kashimi tuvo que salir a atender una emergencia.

**Rin…**

**Kagome, no te me desarmes… ya va a estar bien. Está dormido…**

**No lo viste entubado… estaba cianótico…**

**Sesshoumaru puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y el pecho del niño.**

**Kagome, créeme, va a estar bien…**

**Gracias Sesshoumaru…**

**Kagome, cuánto duró la convulsión?**

**Unos 20 segundos, no estoy segura… estaba muy nerviosa…**

Rin le vio las manos y notó que tenía dos dedos lastimados. Tenía las marcas de los dientes de Satoshi.

**Vete a lavar las manos. Yo me quedo con él.**

**No Rin…**

**Vete, además estás cortada…**

**No me importa, es mi hijo…**

**Kagome, lo sé. Pero igual te tienes que atender… Ve, yo no me iré de aquí.**

Kagome se estaba lavando las manos. Rin besó a Satoshi en la mejilla.

**Mi amor…**

**Sesshoumaru le puso las manos en los hombros.**

**Recuerdas lo que te dije, acerca de mi mamá y de Izayoi?**

Rin asintió.

**Ya no está enfermo, sólo está dormido…**

**Es por la anestesia…**

**Rin…**

**No voy a estar tranquila hasta que despierte…**

**Pero sabes que va a estar bien…**

Kagome volvió con ellos, se detuvo al verlos abrazados. Sesshoumaru la miró y cerró los ojos, no se movió. Kagome se acercó a su hijo.

**Ya recuperó su color normal…**

**Ma-m…**

**Satoshi?**

Satoshi movió su cabeza hacia la voz de su madre.

**Mama…**

**Mi amor!**

Kagome lo besó en la frente. Satoshi abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla. Levantó sus manitas hacia ella.

**Mami…**

**Aquí estoy, mi amor…**

Satoshi tocó sus mejillas y sonrió. Kagome llamó a Inuyasha y le dijo que Satoshi había despertado. Cuando Inuyasha llegó lo besó en la frente.

**Hola campeón…**

**Papa…**

Inuyasha sonrió.

**La profesora llamó a la mamá del compañero con el que Satoshi compartió su merienda y dijo que era una pasta de cangrejo. Vi la mitad del sándwich y… pues estaba dañada, olía horrible, la profesora se lo quitó al darse cuenta, pero ya se había comido una buena parte.**

**Mami… me duele…**

Satoshi se señalaba la garganta.

**Trata de no hablar, mi amor. Estás lastimado.**

Satoshi vio a sus tíos aún abrazados y sonrió. Inuyasha iba a virar, pero Kagome lo abrazó, dándole tiempo a Rin y Sesshoumaru a soltarse.

**Lo vas a dejar aquí hoy?**

**No.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sango y Miroku salen del centro de rehabilitación complacidos por el avance de Kohaku en su tratamiento. Llegaron al apartamento. Miroku la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**Estoy exhausto!**

**Somos dos. Qué tal si nos vamos a la cama sin cenar?**

**Suena tentador.**

Miroku la cargó y la llevó a la habitación, la depositó en la cama.

**Me daré un baño.**

Sango lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Miroku se quedó acostado boca arriba. La vio desvestirse y buscar una toalla. Sango estaba en la tina, sumergida hasta las orejas, con los ojos cerrados. Miroku se desvistió y entró en la tina.

**Amor…**

**Mi cielo…**

Sango abrió los brazos y Miroku se acomodó entre ellos, la besó en las manos.

**Amor… antes de casarnos…**

**Casi olvidaba que tengo que mandar a hacer el vestido… No tengo kimonos tan elegantes…**

**Amor… espera, que esto se me hace difícil…**

**Qué pasa?**

**L-la empresa en la que trabajaba… hicieron recorte de personal y…**

**Te despidieron?**

**Sí… v-voy a buscar trabajo de inmediato, p-pero por el momento vamos a poner nuestros planes en espera… N-no indefinidamente! P-pero sí por unos meses…**

**No tartamudees.**

**No estás molesta?**

**Sí, un poco, pero no es tu culpa. No voy a pelear contigo si es lo que te esperabas.**

Miroku le dio el frente.

**Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sango?**

Sango sonrió y lo besó.

**Soy yo, pero no es tu culpa. Está bien, esperaremos.**

**Juro que me he sacado el premio gordo y no me di cuenta.**

**Dices que soy gorda?**

**No, no me atrevería…**

**Bien, ya que soy tan gorda, supongo que no cabremos en la cama, así que vas a dormir en el sofá.**

**Sango, mi amor… no eres gorda, de dónde sacas esas cosas? Eres perfecta.**

**De verdad?**

**Sí. Te lo juro. O es que se te olvidó que casi nos mato por tus curvas.**

**Qué?**

**Así fue que nos conocimos.**

**Dijiste que tenías los frenos malos.**

**Pues la verdad fue que me distraje viendo tus piernas.**

Sango rió y lo abrazó.

**Me está dando frío.**

Miroku la cargó y la sacó de la tina. Se pusieron unas yukatas verdes que hacían juego. Miroku la abrazó al acostarse a su lado y la besó en el cuello.

**Perdóname, pero estoy muerto…**

**Yo también. Que descanses…**

Se besaron y abrazados se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome se acababa de acostar con Satoshi en brazos. El niño se acostó sobre su pecho y se refugió entre sus brazos. Inuyasha entró más tarde a la habitación. Sonrió al verlos y se acercó a ellos.

**Hay espacio para uno más?**

Kagome sonrió.

**Siempre.**

Inuyasha se acostó a su lado y la besó y acarició la cabeza de Satoshi que ya estaba dormido.

**No sabes lo asustada que estaba esta mañana.**

**Pensé que lo habíamos perdido cuando lo vi…**

**No… mi bebé no nos dejaría…**

Inuyasha la besó y se durmieron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru se levanta y va a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Sólo tenía puesto el pantalón del pijama. Encuentra a Rin en la sala, abrazada a un peluche. Se sentó a su lado.

**Rin…**

**Sabías que este peluche me lo regaló Satoshi? Dijo que era para que no estuviera sola… hoy…**

**Fuiste fuerte hoy, con los pies en la tierra…**

**Me estaba muriendo por dentro. Ustedes son mi familia…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza. Sonrió ante la noción de ser considerado parte de la familia de Rin.

**Vamos, preciosa, es tarde.**

**No…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Rin lo vio un poco sorprendida, apenas había entrado unas 3 veces a esa habitación.

**No te dejaré dormir sola.**

Rin no protestó, se refugió en su pecho con el muñeco aún en las manos.

**Gracias, Sesshoumaru…**

* * *

N.A: qué tal? Verdad que Satoshi es un amor? 

Gracias a : Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Lady Sesshoumaru, Saya, Kagi35, syren888, FENIXGIRL, Lig, Kagome-chan, Missau04, Inusesshogir, Denisse, Aki-chan,Kaorisama, Miri, Hitomi, kikyo-inuyasha...  
si olvidé a alquien, me pueden matar


	16. Un Sentimento Irracional

**Hola! Sí es un milagro! dos capis en una semana!**

**Este capi va dedicado en especial a mi amiguis Mary, que se nos va por 5 meses, Te voy a extrañar!**

**Estoy super emocionada! Nunca esperé llegar a 100 reviews! Mucho menos a 200! gracias a todas por seguir mi fic!**

**Beuno! disfrútenlo! Creo que es uno de los mejores caps hasta ahora!

* * *

Capítulo 16 **

**Un Sentimiento Irracional**

Sesshoumaru despertó con Rin pegada a él. Acarició sus mejillas y la sintió pegarse aún más a él.

**-Sesshoumaru, te quiero…**

Todo fue en sueños, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la despertó.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hm! Hola…**

**-Hola. Dormiste bien?**

**-Sí, gracias…**

Rin estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Sesshoumaru se sentó en el desayunador.

**-Quieres salir esta noche?**

**-A dónde iremos?**

**-Es una cena de negocios, pero después, a donde quieras.**

**-Me prometes que no será nada raro?**

**-Yo elegí el restaurante esta vez. Un fino restaurante francés.**

**-Hm! Suena tentador.**

**-Y exquisito. Qué dices?**

**-Sí, me encantaría.**

Sesshoumaru le extendió una tarjeta dorada.

**-Si necesitas algo, no lo dudes.**

**-Sesshoumaru, yo…**

**-Sé que tienes excelente gusto. Y en éstas reuniones las apariencias lo son todo, así que quiero que te veas despampanante.**

**-Eso significa…**

**-Nada, preciosa, sólo te dije que si necesitas algo, no lo dudes.**

**-Sólo si necesito algo?**

**-Sólo si lo necesitas.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Rin… tengo hambre, vas a hacer algo?**

**-Ay! Sí. **

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru se preparó para salir, entró al estudio y abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, escogió uno de los juegos de llaves.

**-La motocicleta? Nah!**

Volvió a sacar unas llaves.

**-Bien.**

Iba de salida cuando Rin le pidió que le detuviera el ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas.

**-Te ves preciosa…**

**-Gracias.**

Llegaron al parqueo y Rin no pudo creer lo que veía.

**-Mi auto!**

Estaba con la pintura corroída y rayado, los vidrios rotos y en el capote tenía la palabra "Perra" escrito con pintura. Sesshoumaru sacó su celular y realizó una llamada.

**-Ven, te irás conmigo…**

**-P-pero…**

**-Vendrán por él y lo arreglarán. Vamos, se te hará tarde.**

Fueron al garaje, Sesshoumaru desactivó la alarma de su auto, esta vez un Porsche Carrera GT convertible, plateado. Al salir, puso el hands free a su celular.

**-Cerraré el techo, parece que va a llover.**

**-Sí.**

Sesshoumaru cerró el techo a la vez que mencionaba un nombre con voz firme.

**-Sí, habla Hamasaki… Gracias, igual. Tengo problemas con un policía… abuso de la autoridad… No, no es la primera vez. Hace un mes golpeó a una mujer hasta dejarla inconsciente y le destrozó el rostro, entró violando la puerta de su apartamento y luego destruyó los muebles con ácido muriático… Eso no te importa, su departamento está inhabitable… destrozó su auto. NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAN QUÉ HACER! ES UN CRIMINAL! ****No es un favor, maldita sea, te voy a pagar! Pero quiero a ese tipo preso YA!**

Cada vez que Sesshoumaru gritaba, Rin temblaba. Minutos después, Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, estaban en un taponamiento. Él notó que ella estaba alterada, pasó su mano por su mejilla.

**-Preciosa, lo siento. Pero es que si uno no grita, esos estúpidos no hacen nada.**

**-Vas a pagar?**

**-Se llama "Movimiento de influencias". Hago que le den de baja y luego lo enjuicien en una corte.**

**-Pero él te puede encarcelar…**

**-Con qué bases? En cada caso él o me atacó primero, o te atacó a ti, todo ha sido en defensa. Si yo tuviera la culpa de algo, ya me habría hecho algo…**

**-No quiero que te arriesgues demasiado…**

**-Rin, no te mató de milagro. Deja que me encargue de esto.**

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

**-Te asusté?**

**-Sólo…**

**-Perdóname, sabes que no suelo perder el control con tanta facilidad.**

**-De hecho, te pareciste mucho más al Sesshoumaru del que me… Olvídalo…**

**-Rin, creo que a estas alturas del juego no debemos guardarnos secretos. Qué ibas a decir?**

**-Que eras así cuando me enamoré de ti. **

**-Y… te estás volviendo a enamorar? O necesitas a ese Sesshoumaru?**

**-N-no… m-me gustas mucho más ahora…**

Sesshoumaru no había soltado su mano, la levantó y la besó.

**-Sigo esperando.**

Rin le sonrió y cerró los ojos ante la caricia en su mejilla por parte de Sesshoumaru. Se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre su piel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**4:30 PM**

El día había sido agobiante. Entraron al lounge y se tiraron sobre el sillón.

**-Mou! Se me van a hinchar los pies!**

**-Somos dos.**

**-Sí, pero iba a salir con Sesshoumaru esta noche.**

**-Te mato! **

**-Mira, es que todo se complicó. Esta mañana cuando me lo pidió el día era perfecto, pero Yuuji vandalizó mi carro que no sirve ni para chatarra… **

**-Gran cosa, de por sí ya era una chatarra.**

**-Oye! Mi auto estaba en perfectas condiciones!**

**-Un carro de 12 años…**

**-Sí, era viejo, pero no quiere decir que no sirviera, no tenía ni un tornillo defectuoso.**

**-Bueno, no es problema, el seguro te lo paga.**

**-Me dijo que es una cena con unos socios y que es en un finísimo restaurante francés. El problema es que tengo que comprar un vestido y zapatos y no tengo carro.**

**-Vamos en taxi.**

**-Kagome, es la primera vez que me siento en 5 horas!**

**-Rin, si rechazas a Sesshoumaru otra vez, no te vuelvo a hablar.**

**-Oye! No se vale! Un paso a la vez!**

**-Y hace cuándo fue el último beso?**

**-Antes de que Satoshi se enfermara…**

**-Dos semanas… Rin, qué pretendes? Te lo he dicho y lo sabes. Sesshoumaru no es paciente, ha esperado demasiado.**

**-Lo sé!**

Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Es Sesshoumaru!**

**-Contesta o qué!**

**-Porter…**

**-Preciosa, ya saliste?**

**-No, no he salido del hospital… Pero ya me voy.**

**-Está bien, estoy cerca, te voy a buscar…**

**-Sí, está bien, estoy en el lounge.**

**-Bien.**

Rin cerró la llamada.

**-Y?**

**-Viene a buscarme… creo que espera que esta noche yo le diga algo…**

**-Y más te vale decírselo.**

**-Esta mañana, le dije que estoy enamorada de él…**

Kagome le tomó a temperatura.

**-Tú?**

**-Bueno, se me zafó…**

**-Y él, qué hizo?**

**-Me besó en la mejilla…**

**-Hm!**

**-Quéeee!**

**-Bueno, supongo que viniendo de Sesshoumaru, está bien. La verdad es que todavía no me los imagino juntitos. Cómo te viniste a enamorar de ese iceberg con patas?**

**-Oye, Sesshoumaru no es frío… y es muy cariñoso… Lo único es que no es exhibicionista, y mejor así. Porque no me gusta la sobadera frente a la gente. **

**-Pues ya lo has dicho, están hechos el uno para el otro.**

**-Además, ahora que recuerdo y comparo… Sesshoumaru es un amante muy generoso…**

Rieron sin jamás sospechar que Sesshoumaru había sido testigo de aquella confesión. Tocó la puerta y entró.

**-Hola, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Hola… Rin, estás lista?**

**-Sí, nos podemos ir.**

**-Kagome?**

**-Inuyasha viene por mí, gracias.**

Se despidieron de Kagome y se marcharon.

**-Sesshoumaru, discúlpame, pero por lo del carro, no tuve tiempo de…**

**-Lo supuse, así que me encargué de eso. Me tomé la libertad de elegir un vestido para ti, espero que no te moleste.**

**-Qué! **

**-Pensé que no tendrías tiempo…**

**-Gracias…**

Ahora se le dificultaba más a Rin decirle que los pies la estaban matando, así que decidió no decirle nada.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba listo. Vestía un traje de etiqueta, estaba esperando a Rin en la sala. Cuando Rin salió no tuvo otra reacción más que quedarse mirando casi idiotizado. El vestido que escogió, color negro con un atrevido escote frontal y la espalda al descubierto, acentuaba sus curvas y se fijaba a su cuerpo de la misma manera en que Sesshoumaru hubiera querido hacerlo. La sedosa melena negra caía sobre sus hombros y espalda y su maquillaje resaltaba el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

**-Sessh, qué tal?**

**-Deliciosa… Ehem! Preciosa…**

Rin rió al ver su reacción.

**-Tú también estás delicioso…**

Sesshoumaru no lo pudo creer, sus oídos lo engañaban.

**-E-estás lista?**

**-Sí, vamos?**

Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano y la escoltó hacia la puerta. Fueron al auto. Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta, en el interior del automóvil había una docena de rosas rojas.

**-Algo me dice que ésta no es una cena de negocios. **

**-Veremos qué tanto puedes confiar en tus instintos.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar al auto. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y abordó.

**-Gracias, están preciosas…**

**-No, son bonitas, tú eres preciosa.**

Rin sonrió al llegar a restaurante, la ayudó a bajar del auto, en la entrada.

**-Hamasaki.**

**-Por aquí, por favor.**

Los guiaron a una mesa en lugar un tanto privado. Al ver que la mesa era sólo para dos, Rin confirmó sus sospechas de que la cena era una cita. Sesshoumaru pidió el más fino y caro vino que tenía el restaurante.

**-Bien, tienes mi atención.**

**-Tú atención? Preciosa, de qué hablas?**

**-No hay socios que vendrán esta noche…**

**-Hubieras aceptado de no ser así?**

**-Sí.**

Sesshoumaru se quedó perplejo.

**-Sabes qué? Tengo ganas de ir otra vez a tu lugar favorito. **

**-Estoy en él.**

**-Qué?**

**-Mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, es aquí… a tu lado…**

Rin sonrió un poco sonrojada.

**-Me refiero al cabo…**

**-No, hoy no. Te prometo que te llevaré, pero hoy no.**

**-Por cierto…**

Lo besó en la mejilla, pero este beso era diferente, lo había besado con los labios entreabiertos. Era un beso seductor.

**-Gracias por el vestido.**

Sesshoumaru dio gracias por que su silencio era parte de su personalidad, la verdad era que no sabía qué decir.

**-Quiero pedirte algo…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Arriba hay un piano-bar… y me gustaría mucho bailar contigo…**

**-Encantada.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y ayudó a Rin a levantarse. La música era suave, seductora, todo confabulaba en contra de la resistencia de Rin que de por sí estaba diezmada a su más bajo nivel debido al vestido de diseñador que llevaba puesto.

Notó que habían varios hombres que la miraban, Sesshoumaru también se dio cuenta y mientras bailaban la acercó un poco más a él en un abrazo un tanto posesivo. Ella se sentía en las nubes. Apoyada con ambas manos sobre su pecho, embriagada con su perfume y rodeada por sus musculosos brazos.

Él la veía ensimismado, ella estaba apoyada de su pecho. Las manos de él pasaron por su espalda y hasta su cintura. Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, levantó la mirada y quedaron presas una de la otra, el magnetismo les hizo una jugada y sus labios entreabiertos rozaron.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez. Ella sentía sus mejillas calentarse a la vez que él saboreaba el interior de su boca con su lengua, sentía algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Le respondió el beso de la misma manera y sintió cómo él la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno fue completamente necesario para ambos. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas a la vez que la veía a los ojos y sustituyó una de sus manos por sus labios.

Volvieron a la mesa. Sesshoumaru se disponía a pedir la cuenta, cuando notó que la noche estaba a punto de echarse por tierra. No se inmutó y llamó al mesonero.

El joven le llevó la cuenta, Sesshoumaru leyó de rápidamente y puso una tarjeta dorada. Una mujer, poseedora de peligrosas curvas se acercó a la mesa. Pensando que Rin era otra de sus aventuras, no ocultó sus intenciones. Sesshoumaru la trató con extrema frialdad.

**-Hamasaki Sesshoumaru… tenía siglos sin verte ni saber de ti…**

**-He estado un poco ocupado. **

**-Sí, puedo verlo. Tal parece que estás experimentando en otro mercado…**

**-Yuuko, te estás saliendo de tus límites.**

La voz de Sesshoumaru era distante y fría.

**-Cuando quieras volver a estar con una mujer de verdad, sabes dónde encontrarme…**

Rin se quedó perpleja, abriendo los ojos como luna llena y la sangre hirviendo en su interior. Con gracia y elegancia, Rin se puso de pie, Sesshoumaru le agarró una mano.

**-Rin…**

**-No. Ella tiene razón, no pierdas tu tiempo con una chiquilla como yo. Mejor vuelve a tus andanzas con mujeres de tu talla…**

Rin se soltó del agarre y se marchó.

**-Lo que yo haga, deje de hacer o mis gustos, no son asuntos tuyos. No diré que fue un placer, porque realmente no lo ha sido, el hecho de volverte a ver… Y al menos, a ella, la respetas y la tratas como si tu vida dependiera de su gracia. Te-quedó-claro?**

Sara no tuvo tiempo a hablar, el mozo le devolvió la tarjeta y el voucher a Sesshoumaru. Firmó y sacó un billete de su bolsillo sin ver y se lo dio como propina.

**-Rin!**

**-S-Señor, esto es demasiado!**

**-Quédate con él!**

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la puerta, miró a todas partes. Le preguntó al maitrê por la mujer que había entrado con él.

**-Se acaba de marchar en un taxi. **

**-Y mi auto?**

**-El valet fue por él.**

Tan pronto el valet le dio las llaves se subió al auto y arrancó haciendo que las llantas rechinaran. Al llegar al apartamento, notó que Rin no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado.

**-Preciosa…**

**-No te atrevas a llamarme así, jamás!**

**-Rin…**

**-No! No te voy a escuchar! No esta vez! No más! Estoy harta de ti y tus andanzas! Estoy harta de contestar el teléfono y que una cualquiera me insulte por eso! Estoy harta de que te escabullas a medianoche y vuelvas en la madrugada, ya está bueno! Te odio!**

Rin le soltó sonora cachetada y con tanta fuerza que marcó su blanca tez de un rojo intenso. Él la haló antes de que se alejara y la besó. Ella le iba a dar otra cachetada, pero el detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**-Acaso no piensas escucharme?**

**-No!**

Su respiración era agitada, desigual, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos despedían fuego. Pero no lloró.

**-Es una mujer de mi pasado… hace más de un año que no la veía. Ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra…**

**-Mentira! Ya no más!**

**-Rin…**

Rin lo vio a los ojos, su furia se perdió en aquel mar ambarino de sus ojos. En ellos se reflejaba un profundo arrepentimiento y la forma en la que él la miraba, lastimado, como rogándole que se detuviera. Su mirada se ablandó. Sesshoumaru levantó su mano y rozó sus mejillas.

**-Estoy esperando por ti, Rin. La verdad es que desde que te recuerdo totalmente, no me interesa ninguna otra mujer… **

**-Mujer yo?**

**-Sí, eres una mujer, sensual y vibrante… Una mujer que me vuelve loco sólo con la forma de caminar…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rin despertó y encontró su habitación llena de rosas. Había arreglos por todas partes. Sobre la cama y cerca de sus manos había una rosa, una tarjeta y un juego de llaves de un auto. De un lado decía: "Perdóname, preciosa". Y del otro: "Sólo si lo necesitas". Se refería a las llaves del auto, al ver el logo en las mismas, no tuvo otra reacción más que abrir la boca. Eran las llaves del audi. Sonrió y se levantó a toda prisa para abrazarlo, pero no lo encontró. Al marcharse, en el auto había otra rosa.

Llegó al hospital y un muchacho con uniforme de mensajería preguntó por ella. Ella se identificó y el muchacho le entregó una rosa con una tarjeta. Todo el personal del hospital estaba presente. Rin sacó la tarjeta del sobre. Era de papel de hilo y tenía una nota escrita a mano con pulcra caligrafía: "Preciosa, perdóname". Al pie, a la derecha había un grabado plateado con las iniciales SH. Por supuesto que Kagome al verla, la haló dentro del lounge.

**-Me lo tienes que contar todo!**

**-Está loco!**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Me regaló un vestido de diseñador, pero no cualquiera… Kagome, es un Valentino…**

**-Qué!**

**-No es broma es un Valentino… en fin, los tales socios no existían, así pasó a ser una cita… fantástica, maravillosa, él tenía su traje de etiqueta… me volvía loca… la cena estuvo deliciosa y Sessh, todo un caballero… después subimos al piano-bar y bailamos…**

Rin tomó a Kagome de las manos y la guió como si bailara vals. Kagome reía.

**-Mientras bailábamos nos besamos y…**

**-Rin, no lo niegues más… estás enamorada…**

**-100 por ciento, completa, perdida y locamente enamorada de ese hombre!**

**-Entonces… ya?**

**-No… peleamos…**

**-Qué!**

**-Le dí una cachetada…**

Kagome rodeó su cuello con ambas manos.

**-Te mato! Qué pasó con la noche maravillosa!**

**-Se nos acercó una mujer… Yuuko…**

Kagome suprimió un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la boca.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-No puede ser!**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Era una mujer alta, con buen cuerpo, pelo castaño y largo?**

**-Sí… qué pasa?**

**-Volvió…**

**-Kagome! Dime qué pasa!**

**-Esa mujer… su nombre es Sara… ella… jugó con Sesshoumaru… lo engañó…**

**-Ella se le insinuó…**

**-No sería la primera vez… aún dice que ella no tuvo nada que ver… Ay! Kami! Dime que no peleaste con Sesshoumaru por eso…**

**-Sí… me incomodé y me fui del restaurante… apenas llegué al apartamento, Sesshoumaru llegó detrás de mí… creí que hacía poco que estaba con ella, que aún tenía numerosas amantes… Kami! Él me dijo la verdad! Todo el tiempo me dijo la verdad!**

**-Rin!**

**-No le creí, le grité mentiroso, le grité que lo odiaba… le di una cachetada…**

**-Rin…**

**-Ahora qué hago! Y él… él… sus ojos… Kagome…**

**-Cálmate. Si el ya lo recuerda casi todo, debe saber que eres más que celosa… pero dime al menos que lo perdonaste…**

**-No como el quisiera… no lo sabe… Kagome, me llenó la habitación de rosas, me prestó su auto…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin llegó al apartamento, eran casi las 7 de la noche. Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio, absorto en su laptop. Interrumpió su trabajo al sentir el perfume de sakura embriagar el ambiente. Al levantar la mirada, Rin estaba de pie, a unos pasos de él, con las manos cerradas en puños sosteniendo una rosa y pegadas a la boca. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y ella corrió a sus brazos.

**-Perdóname! Perdóname! Lo siento tanto!**

**-Preciosa…**

La rodeó con sus brazos. Su voz era ronca y seductora. La llenaba de calma y hacía que se estremeciera a la vez. Rin cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Una y otra vez, con desesperación, como queriendo remendar sus heridas. Él sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura y cariño. Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior, él entreabrió la boca y ella introdujo su lengua en su boca, saboreó hasta los rincones más recónditos de su boca.

* * *

Qué tal? Verdad que es uno de los mejores hasta ahora? me gusta mucho este cap!

Respondiendo preguntas generales. Esto viene en cap más adelantados, pero por si las lagunas. Rin tiene 26 años, Sessh 37, muy pronto viene el cumpleaños de Rin y tendrá 27.

Ceci, Lou, Mary, Eli; las adoro, gracias por seguir mi fic! y soportarme!  
Denisse, (pio, pio, pio). Te voy a regalar un pollito.  
Ishi-dora,  
Lady Sesshoumaru, ya te extrañaba, que bueno que estásde vuelta!  
keyg, InuSesshogirl, Lesly-radcliffe,  
Kaorisama,  
Saya, espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones!  
Syren888, Si te agarro te amto, asi que si ves mi carro cerca, busca refugio, con lo que te haré, ni Tenseiga te podrá salvar!  
Izayoi,  
Aki-chan, a partir de hoy la amenaza es efectiva o me mandas el mini manga o no publico más!  
Hitomi Kansaki Fanel,  
Kagi35, sé que me adoras, yo también!  
FENIXGIRL,  
Crystal-darling, déjate ver! me haces falta!  
Lig, Kagome-Chan, Missau04

Gracias a todas por soportarme! Las adoro a todas!

Besos y abrazos

Mizuho


	17. La Amante de Sesshoumaru

**DE VACACIONES AL FIN! CELEBRANDO POR HABER SALIDO DE VACAS Y HABER PASADO **

**Aquí el Cap 17, perfecto, largo y delicioso… (Según yo)… Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 17**

**La Amante de Sesshoumaru**

Rin sale de la sala de cirugías. Se quita el gorro y lo tira al piso. Rabia. La cabeza baja, la mirada perdida. Tristeza. Mira sus manos, aún amarillas por el yodo y con rastros del talco que tiene el interior de los guantes. Impotencia. Kagome salió detrás de ella.

**-Rin…**

**-No…**

**-Oye, Rin, por mejor médico, cirujano que seas… no eres Dios, ni puedes jugar a serlo…**

**-Todos los días jugamos a ser Dios… Todos los días devolvemos a la vida a 4 ó 5 pacientes…**

**-Pero no todos los días nos llega un paciente con una bala en el cerebro y otra en el corazón…**

**-Hablaré con la familia, ya llegó?**

**-No. Era un narco. Están buscando alguien que se haga responsable…**

**-Un narco? Traficante?**

**-De opio…**

Unos policías las interceptaron camino al lounge.

**-Cómo está el traficante?**

**-Murió…**

**-Le hicieron un favor a la ciudad…**

Rin se enfureció a más no poder.

**-No, ustedes le hicieron un favor a la ciudad. Si hubiese dependido de mí, estaría vivo.**

**-Sabe cuántos niños mueren a diario por culpa de hombres como ese?**

**-No cree que es mejor que vayan a la cárcel y pagen por sus crímenes?**

**-No me importa…**

**-Salga de mi vista!**

Entraron al lounge.

**-Rin…**

**-Qué! Lo siento… mejor me voy… tengo dos días sin dormir y ya se me comienza a notar…**

**-Sin mencionar tu mal humor.**

**-Sí, hoy estoy algo al revés…**

Kagome le dio una palmada en la espalda.

**-Me llevas? Inu no puede venir.**

**-Tienes suerte que me quedas de paso.**

En el camino, estaban en un embotellamiento.

**-Lo que me faltaba.**

**-Oye, y cómo van las cosas con Sesshoumaru.**

**-En pausa. No he podido hablar con él.**

**-Rin, va a ser casi una semana…**

**-Tuvo que ir a Nagoya de urgencia y hablamos un par de veces, pero hace dos días que no hablamos…**

**-Oye, Rin… tú no estarás esperando que Sesshoumaru te diga lo que siente…**

**-Creo que sería mejor esperar a que se congele el infierno. **

**-Nunca te lo ha dicho?**

**-Nunca.**

**-Ni se le zafa? A Inuyasha se le zafaba cuando discutíamos…**

**-Nada. Sesshoumaru no discute, se queda callado…**

**-Es verdad que es un iceberg con patas.**

**-No, no tanto. Quizás nunca lo oiga decirlo, pero me lo demuestra…**

**-Son uno para el otro.**

**-Que Kami te oiga!**

Rieron. Al Rin llegar al apartamento, se metió a su baño y luego en su cama. Sesshoumaru se apoyó de la puerta y creyendo que estaba dormida, se dispuso a salir. Ella lo notó.

**-Sessh!**

**-Hola, preciosa…**

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Yo bien, llegué anoche. Y me cansé de llamarte.**

**-Fue un caos total. Me pasé toda la noche y la mañana en cirugías.**

**-En ese caso, descansa…**

**-Tienes algo qué hacer?**

**-No. Porqué?**

**-Me gustaría tenerte de almohada un rato.**

**-Sólo si aceptas salir conmigo esta noche.**

**-No sé si me despierte… Pero te prometo salir contigo.**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y ella lo abrazó, refugiándose en su pecho.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sí?**

Rin levantó la mirada apoyando la barbilla en el pecho de él. Él acarició sus mejillas y apartó varios flequillos que caían sobre su rostro. La vio a los ojos y ella pudo identificar cierto brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que hace mucho creía perdido para siempre. Rin sonrió.

**-Yo también te extrañé, Sessh…**

Aún no sabía la razón, pero no podía evitar sentir el calor en sus mejillas cada vez que ella lo llamaba Sessh. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho nuevamente. Él la abrazó y cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentidos se embriagaran de su esencia. Así abrazados y sin notarlo, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha llega con Satoshi y al ver la bata sobre el sillón de la sala, sonríe. Entra en la habitación y la ve acostada boca abajo, atravesada en la cama. Se quita la camisa y los pantalones, dispuesto a darse un baño. Todo con el máximo cuidado de no despertarla.

Al salir del baño, con unos boxers y la toalla al cuello, sonrió al verla con Satoshi sentado en sus piernas.

Hola, mi amor…

Hola…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Sonrió y pasó su mano por la cabeza de Satoshi.

**-No me despeines!**

Rieron. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla. Se acostó rodeándola por la cintura.

**-De verdad odio cuando haces doble turnos.**

**-No más que yo. Cómo estás?**

**-Bien. Algo abandonado de tu parte, pero sigo vivo…**

**-Qué malo eres!**

**-Es broma. Pero quiero que descanses… Así podré jugar contigo esta noche…**

Se lo susurró al oído y la besó en el cuello.

**-Veremos qué se puede hacer con eso…**

Kagome se recostó en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos y Satoshi estaba entre ellos.

**-Usabas camisa y corbata… dónde estabas?**

**-No me lo vas a creer.**

**-Pruébame…**

**-Estaba en la finaciera…**

**-Qué?**

**-Desde ahora estoy a cargo de la financiera.**

**-P-pero tú…**

**-Sí. Hablé con Sesshoumaru… me… me disculpé y…**

Kagome sonreía y comenzó a llenarlo de besos. Satoshi rió y se tapó la cara dejando los dedos separados para espiar entre ellos. Inuyasha lo abrazó a la vez que reían.

**-Mi vida…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin sentía cierta calidez que la rodeaba, no quería despertar, no quería enfrentar la verdad que le esperaba. Sintió ese perfume tan familiar, tan cerca y sonrió entre sueños a la vez que evocaba en sus sueños al propietario de tal aroma.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Despertó al sentir que todo temblaba. Era Sesshoumaru, estaba haciendo algo parecido a reír. Rin se abrazó más a él.

**-Estás riendo?**

**-No pude contenerme…**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque me hiciste cosquillas… qué soñaste preciosa?**

**-Tienes cosquillas? No lo recuerdo…**

**-No me cambies el tema…**

**-No te voy a contar mi sueño.**

**-Entonces quieres que se cumpla…**

Rin se sonrojó a más no poder.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-Sí… quiero que se cumpla… de hecho, apenas puedo esperar…**

**-Preciosa, sabes qué? Tengo hambre…**

**-Me traes un hamburger grande con doble carne, doble queso, papas grandes y refresco de dieta…**

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar estallar de la risa.

**-Qué?**

**-Te vas a comer todo eso para aplacarlo con un refresco de dieta?**

**-De lo que estoy segura es que hoy no quiero salir. En realidad no tengo hambre.**

**-En ese caso… descansa.**

**-No me dejes sola…**

Sesshomaru acarició su rostro.

**-Descansa, preciosa.**

Era cerca de medianoche, Rin sentía una suave y extraña caricia, no lograba identificar qué podía acariciar su rostro con tanta suavidad y dulzura. Sintió la caricia en sus labios y un exquisito aroma inundar sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos sonriendo. Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado y era quién acariciaba su rostro con una flor.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Hola, preciosa… descansaste bien?**

**-Sí, gracias…**

**-Estás bien despierta?**

**-Ahora sí… Gardenias! Cómo lo supiste?**

**-Lo recordé de repente…**

**-Gracias, son preciosas… **

**-No, son bonitas… tú eres preciosa… Sabes algo? Desde que recuperé la memoria… tenía un gran sentimiento de vacío, de algo que me faltaba… hasta que te volví a encontrar…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

**-Detesto cuando entonas mi nombre de esa manera… ya lo sé. Tiempo…**

Rin lo besó suavemente en los labios.

**-Sólo si me prometes que iremos paso a paso.**

**-Como un cuentagotas.**

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Él estaba de pie, ella, arrodillada sobre la cama, sus manos se encontraron sobre las mejillas de ella.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí?**

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos. Esta vez, realmente brillaban, transmitían un sentimiento como de calma, de paz en el alma. Rin sonrió entendiendo que le estaba diciendo que la quería.

**-Yo también…**

El beso no se hizo esperar. Ella sentía un rastro de fuego por la piel que sus manos acariciaban, algo parecido a un corrientazo recorría su espina. Rompieron el beso. Ella sonreía.

**-Ya me dio hambre.**

Rieron. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Sesshoumaru le mostró un recipiente con frutas frescas y ella sonrió y lo besó. Comenzaron a disfrutar de las frutas que ya estaban cortadas en trozos.

**-Te diré un secreto, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Cuál?**

**-Es la primera vez, en casi 8 años, que ríes…**

**-No tenía motivos para hacerlo.**

**-No?**

**-Te lo acabo de decir. Desde que desperté y hasta que te volví a ver, sentí que algo me faltaba…**

**-Sessh…**

Rin no podía creerlo, Sesshoumaru expresaba sus sentimientos. Hizo las frutas a un lado y lo abrazó.

**-Recuerdo esto. Siempre me abrazabas… **

**-Qué más recuerdas?**

**-Que las fotos que te regalé, son de cuando estuvimos juntos… **

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Preciosa… te irás a tu departamento cuando esté listo?**

**-Cuando esté listo, lo sabrás.**

**-Y hoy? Te quedarás conmigo?**

**-Sesshoumaru, disfruta el momento…**

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas, acercó su rostro al suyo y se besaron apasionadamente. Rin pasó sus manos por su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso pelo platinado. Los deslizó en toda su extensión. Él la abrazaba por la cintura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin despertó y se encontraba sola en la cama de Sesshoumaru. Se sentó y vio a su alrededor, ni señas de Sesshoumaru. Vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana. Lo sintió entrar y se hizo la dormida. Comprendió que Sesshoumaru había estado en la calle. Lo sintió cerca de ella y lo vio desvestirse y meterse en el baño. Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y volvió a acostarse a su lado. Ella todo el tiempo se hizo la dormida. Apretó las manos para evitar llorar.

**-(No voy a llorar! No le voy a dar el gusto! Kami, sabía que aún no se podía! Él sigue con sus andanzas! No, debió ser otra cosa… Sesshoumaru es mujeriego, pero no me engañaría, y menos en el mismo día… Calma, Rin, no te vallas a echar cuerpo a tierra…)**

La alarma del despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana. Sesshoumaru la apagó de inmediato. Rin abrió los ojos.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Hola…**

**-Es muy temprano, descansa un poco más.**

La mirada de Rin era dura y acosadora, pero al ver sus ojos ambarinos y su mirada suave y tierna, no pudo continuar. Nunca había podido continuar enfadada con él después de ver sus ojos, y esta vez no era excepción. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

**-La fiesta es la semana que viene. Ahora tienes que ir conmigo…**

**-Ya sabías que me toca rotar, veré qué puedo hacer. Porque si Kagome va…**

**-Cómo es que sabías desde hace un mes que te tocaba rotar?**

**-Es fácil, es por turnos. Puedo saber desde hoy que me toca en 6 meses. El mes que viene es de Kagome, luego va Kashimi… y así…**

**-Hoy no te toca trabajar.**

**-No… pero tengo una reunión a las 10.**

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se fue al baño. Salió al rato con un pantalón puesto y el pelo y el torso mojados y otra toalla en el cuello.

**Creí que te habías vuelto a dormir…**

**-Soy yo o te ves más fuerte?**

**-He hecho un poco de ejercicio. Tú me lo dijiste, que debía hacerlo.**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru se vio al espejo, el pelo estaba realmente largo.

**-Me lo corto?**

**-El qué?**

**-Ya me llegan más debajo de los hombros.**

**-A mí me gustan así. Te ves más joven.**

**-La verdad es que odio cortarmelo.**

**-Pues déjalo largo, te ves más… sexy…**

**-Sí?**

Se deslizó como un lince sobre su presa hasta que quedó sobre Rin. La besó en el mentón y en las mejillas. La vio fijo a los ojos y la besó tiernamente.

**-No tienes idea de lo que me haces…**

Rin estaba sonrojada, abrió los ojos como luna llena al sentirlo excitado.

**-Tengo una reunión a las 8, pero me tienes que prometer que al medio día me irás a buscar a mi oficina.**

**-No que vas a estar en una reunión?**

**-No importa. A la 1 me irás a buscar.**

Rin lo besó y se levantó.

**-Qué quieres desayunar?**

**-A ti…**

**-Con calma, no te adelantes el postre.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin y Kagome salieron de la sala de reuniones, Rin miró su reloj.

**-Las 12 y 15…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-A la 1 tengo que ir a la oficina de Sessh…**

**-Sessh? No!**

**-Sí.**

**-Relajas!**

**-No…**

Kagome la agarró de las manos y estaba que brincaba de la felicidad.

**-Tienes que contármelo todo!**

**-Pues no fue muy dramático, ni nada por el estilo… es que cuando le iba a decir lo mismo, se puso tan triste… no lo soporté…**

**-Sólo tú lo has visto con más de una emoción.**

**-Mira, Kagome, se le pusieron los ojos como opacos y bajó la cabeza… me dijo que ya lo sabía… no pude contenerme y lo besé…**

**-Al fin!**

**-Sólo hay algo que… me preocupa…**

**-Oye, es Sesshoumaru, no te va a decir que te ama así a la ligera…**

**-Eso lo sé… y no es eso… es que… Nunca lo he visto sonreír… Ríe, sí, se carcajea… pero nunca lo he visto sonreír sinceramente, sin ocultar dolor… es como… cuando lo ha hecho, tiene la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos…**

**-Es verdad… pero… Oye, y viviendo juntos… cómo se aguantaron?**

Rin se sonrojó a más no poder.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-La última vez que estuve con alguien fue…**

**-Con Yuuji, me imagino…**

**-No… nunca me acosté con Yuuji y doy gracis a Kami…**

**-Con Shippo?**

**-No…**

**-Kami! Rin! Dime ya!**

**-Con Hakudoushi…**

**-Queee! Cómo?**

**-Shippo era demasiado tímido y nunca intentó nada…**

**-Yuuji, un bestia…**

**-Hakudoushi… me arrepiento de lo que hice con él… quise usarlo para olvidar a Sesshoumaru y casi me caso con ese hombre…**

**-Gracias a Kami, resultó ser un idiota más…**

Faltaba poco para la una y Rin subía en el ascensor hacia el piso en que se encontraba Sesshoumaru. Una mujer de curvas espectaculares, pelo largo y rubio le preguntó a dónde se dirigía.

**-A presidencia…**

**-Lamento decirle esto, pero presidencia tiene todo el día en una junta, dudo mucho que la atiendan.**

**-Me están esperando, de lo contrario, me habrían avisado…**

Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Disculpe… bueno?**

**-Rin, dónde estás?**

**-Cómo serás de desesperado, ya estoy llegando.**

**-Entra en mi oficina y espérame allí.**

**-Como quieras…**

**-Preciosa…**

El silencio. Rin entendió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-Yo también… Estoy a tres pisos de ti…**

**-Bien.**

Cerraron la llamada. La mujer tenía una ligera sospecha de quién era el interlocutor de Rin.

**-Vas a ver a Hamasaki?**

**-Sí…**

La mujer no se contuvo un segundo más.

**-Será mejor que te alejes de él. Sesshoumaru Hamasaki es mío, así que aparta tus sucias manos de él. Me escuchaste? Chiquilla?**

Rin estaba perpleja. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sesshoumaru la estaba esperando, Rin sonrió.

**-Que tengas un buen día…**

La mujer vio sorprendida cómo Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura.

**-Creí que no llegarías.**

**-Fui por Satoshi al jardín de infantes.**

**-Está contigo?**

**-No, Kagome se quedó con él.**

**-Mejor… **

Sesshoumaru la había abrazado desde que salió del ascensor y aún seguían así. El pasillo se comenzaba a poblar.

**-Vamos a mi oficina… hay demasiado público…**

Rin rió. Al entrar en la oficina, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta de un trancazo y la haló por una mano acercándola más a él y la besó con pasión. Acarició sus mejillas.

**-Rin…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Tengo algo para ti.**

**-Sí? Qué es?**

**-Pero no sé si dártelo ahora o dártelo cuando seas mía…**

**-Hm! Tratas de convencerme de algo?**

**-No, de nada. Sólo que no quiero que influya.**

**-Hm! Tengo una idea… mi cumpleaños es dentro de poco, qué tal si me lo regalas de cumpleaños?**

**-No, ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

**-Bueno. Me lo das cuando quieras.**

Rin lo besó.

**-Oye, Sessh… no te han dicho nada de mi auto?**

**-Te lo iba a decir esta noche… hablé con el mecánico hace un rato…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en su silla y Rin en el escritorio con el frente él. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

**-Nunca se deja a una dama de pie.**

**-No te molestes…**

**-Rin…**

Intercambiaron lugares. Sesshoumaru, antes de sentarse la besó.

**-No me fijé esta mañana. Usaste el auto que te presté?**

**-Sí, lo he estado usando…**

**-Y te gusta?**

**-Me encanta… es tan suave… es decir no hay comparación, es una diferencia del cielo a la tierra entre tu auto y el mío… Pero, qué te dijo el mecánico?**

**-No sirve…**

**-Qué?**

**-Arreglarlo costará mucho más de lo que vale en realidad…**

**-P-pero… llamaré al seguro…**

**-Ya lo hice.**

**-Y qué te dijeron.**

**-Que tienes una fianza de 20 mil dólares, pero el seguro sólo cubre hasta daños a terceros… en otras palabras, como no es completo, no cubre vandalismo.**

**-Qué!**

**-Lo siento, preciosa…**

Rin se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina murmurando cosas sin sentido. Sesshoumaru trató de llamar su atención varias veces sin éxito alguno.

**-Rin!**

**-Qué? Lo siento e-es que… con lo de mi apartamento y ahora esto… no tengo tanto dinero… qué voy a hacer? Un préstamo? Ya sé. Qué tal si mi apuesto y encantador novio me hace un préstamo en su banco?**

**-No escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije.**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Ven aquí…**

Rin se acercó a él y él la besó.

**-Me darás el préstamo? Sí?**

**-No puedo…**

**-Me lo supuse, no tengo nada que poner en garantía…**

**-Preciosa, me vas a escuchar o qué?**

**-Sessh… es que son demasiados problemas…**

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un dedo.

**-Escúchame. Lo harás?**

Rin asintió.

**-Lo de tu auto es caso perdido, no se puede hacer nada por eso. Por lo de tu apartamento, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo hasta el último centavo…**

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en todo el rostro.

**-Gracias… pero no estoy tras tu dinero. Así que mejor me facilitas un préstamo…**

**-Rin, quiero hacerlo. Sé bien que no estás tras mi dinero. Pero aunque me siguieras pidiendo tiempo, iba a hacerme cargo de eso. **

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque todo es mi culpa. No importa lo que pasara, nunca debí dejar que te fueras cuando lo hiciste.**

**-No, Sessh…**

**-Quiero pagarlo. Punto final.**

**-Bien. Te dejaré pagar lo del departamento, pero me tienes que dar el préstamo para comprar un auto.**

**-No me dejaste terminar. El Audi es tuyo…**

**-Qué! Estás loco! No puedo aceptarlo…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Es demasiado… es un auto de medio millón de dólares…**

**-No lo es… cuesta 140 mil.**

**-Es demasiado caro…**

**-Rin… dime desde ahora si vas a rechazar cada regalo porque sea caro…**

Rin bajó la cabeza y se recostó de su pecho.

**-No es eso… es que de verdad no me interesa tu dinero… y esto que haces…**

**-Preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Olvida eso, ya lo sé…**

**-No sé qué decir… gracias…**

**-No tienes que decir nada. Sólo sigue llamándome como lo haces.**

**-Cómo? Sessh?**

**-Sí…**

**-Sessh.**

Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, él acariciaba su cintura y su espalda con una tortuosa calma y la hacía estremecer. Se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas. Rin sonrió.

**-Debemos aprender a separarnos antes de morir de asfixia.**

**-No me importa si muero mientras seas tú quien beba mi aliento.**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la veía a los ojos y se perdía en su mirada.

**-Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre.**

**-Que quieres comer?**

**-Lo que quieras. **

**-Hm! Quiero algo sencillo. Vamos a comer Sushi.**

**-Sí.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el balcón. Rin se acercó con un vaso en las manos. Lo besó en la mejilla y le dio el vaso. Él lo puso en una mesa a su lado y la haló por los brazos haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas. Ella reía mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba en el cuello.

**-Qué te divierte tanto, preciosa?**

**-Me haces cosquillas!**

**-Puedo hacerte mucho más que cosquillas…**

**-Suena tentadora, esa oferta… **

Sesshoumaru estaba concentrado en su cuello y sonrió al escucharla suspirar. Comenzó a mordisquearla suavemente.

**-Sessh!**

Sonrió recordando cuándo ella lo llamaba en ese tono. Como arrastrando las palabras, sacando de su interior las fuerzas para llamarlo en un suave susurro que endulzaba su oído.

**-Sessh!... N-no me vallas a marcar…**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque mañana tengo que trabajar y se verá…**

**-Y eso qué importa? Que sepan que eres mía…**

**-Sesshoumaruuu!**

Sesshoumaru abandonó el cuello y reposó su barbilla sobre su hombro rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Ella respiró aliviada, temía que si él seguía, no podría resistirse mucho más.

**-Adoro el sabor de tu piel…**

Se besaron. Rin se refugió en su pecho.

**-Son las 11 de la noche…**

**-Estoy cansada.**

**-Te llevaré a tu cama.**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama, la depositó sobre la misma y se sentó a su lado.

**-Buenas noches…**

**-Dulces sueños…**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó. Ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se separó con tortuosa lentitud bebiendo su aliento a distancia.

**-Si no lo hacemos así, no quedará mucho del caballero que prometí ser.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El día de la fiesta había llegado y Rin no había encontrado a nadie con quién negociar el turno.

**-Kagome! Qué hago! Sesshoumaru espera que vaya!**

**-No me mires, Satoshi va a dormir donde mamá, porque no dejó de llorar todas las noches. Inuyasha se está desesperando.**

**-Te entiendo. Sesshoumaru ya parece animal en celo.**

**-Y por qué no?**

**-Tenía una visita… **

**-Ya te inyectaste?**

**-No.**

**-Y cuándo lo harás? Cuando te lo pida a gritos?**

Rin viró los ojos exasperada.

**-Reza para que no se acuerde de que lo habían hecho, si lo hace, te va a matar.**

**-Oye! Bájale un poco, estás algo agresiva.**

**-Perdón… es que tú me deseperas… por Kami, te regaló un Audi! Viven juntos y… Kashimi! Le preguntaste?**

**-Sí, Kagome! le voy a decir a un hombre que está enamorado de mí que si podría trabajar el turno de la medianoche porque yo quiero salir con mi novio. En qué mundo vives?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en un lujoso hotel del centro de la ciudad. Todos usaban máscaras, según la tradición de los anfitriones, las máscaras se removerían después de medianoche. Al llegar Inuyasha y Kagome, Sesshoumaru se les acercó.

**-Pudo salir?**

**-No, dice que lo siente…**

La noche avanzaba entre animadas charlas y apretones de manos. Cerca de la media noche, Sesshoumaru notó que lo estaban viendo. Una pelirroja con un cuerpo despampanate. Se dirigió al bar por un trago y ella se sentó a su lado, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó. Él la separó casi al instante y examinó su rostro. Cubierto casi en su totalidad, no había mucho que diferenciar, la vio a los ojos de un azul penetrante que atraían sin poder evitarlo. Puso cerca de sus manos una tarjeta, Sesshoumaru la vio, una llave de habitación. Ella se alejó soltando su corbata poco a poco.

Pocos minutos después, él subió a la habitación. La iluminación era escasa pero increíblemente seductora. Ella se acercó, sólo vestía una yukata negra, abierta en el espacio entre sus senos y hasta su ombligo que dejaba entredicho que no llevaba nada bajo ella. Con fiereza y agilidad comenzó a desvestirlo. Lo empujó y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Ya se había deshecho de su camisa y el pantalón ya estaba abierto. Un roce bastó para notar que ya estaba excitado. Ella podía sentir su interior arder al imaginarse aquella musculosa extensión dentro de ella.

Le susurró al oído casi como una súplica que entrara en ella. Él giró y se colocó sobre ella. Separó sus piernas a la vez que saboreaba sus senos. Al tocar su sexo notó que estaba húmeda y caliente, sonrió para sí. Entró en ella, quien arqueó su espalda al sentirlo por completo en su interior. Él comenzó con un movimiento lento y pausado. Sus gemidos lo excitaban cada vez más y lo incitaban a embestir cada vez con más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, resbalaban con sus movimientos al unísono. Ella arqueó la espalda a la vez que ahogaba un grito. Él la sintió apretarlo en su interior y dejó correr su esencia dentro ella. Cerró los ojos aferrándose a ella.

**-MEGAN!**

Esto la tomó por sorpresa. Él acariciaba y besaba todo su cuerpo. La rodeó con sus brazos y se acomodó a su lado. Ella se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Me voy de aquí.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Es obvio… Supongo que hasta el amante más experto un día se equivoca…**

Esto dejó a Sesshoumaru perplejo. Ella se marchó. Él hizo lo mismo y llegó a su apartamento. Se dio un baño y se quedó dormido en la sala.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin llegó al apartamento a las 7 de la mañana. Fue directo a su habitación y comenzó a recoger sus cosas en una maleta. Sesshoumaru despertó y camino a su habitación la vio. Entró y la abrazó por la espalda, la besó en el cuello.

**-Hola, cariño…**

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Esas palabras… nunca las había escuchado de él. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Se soltó de su abrazo y continuó metiendo su ropa en la maleta.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Qué! No lo ves?**

**-Te vas de viaje?**

**-Me largo de aquí.**

**-Por qué? Qué pasa?**

**-No creas que no sé lo que hiciste anoche…**

**-Yo? Qué hice anoche?**

**-Sesshoumaru, no somos niños… Y si me vuelves a negar que te escabulles en la noche y vuelves en la madrugada, juro que te mato.**

**-…-**

**-Me lo imaginé. Gracias por la estadía y por… por…**

**-Rin, no sé qué hablas…**

**-Pues sigue sin saberlo! Ya estoy harta! Por Kami Sesshoumaru, el mismo día en que te dije que sí, te saliste y volviste a las 5 de la mañana! Y dormí contigo!**

**-Pero y qué es lo que piensas? Que me escapo a verme con mujeres?**

**-Y no es lo que haces? No es lo que hiciste anoche?**

**-Pero…**

**-PERO! PERO! Sólo eso sabes decir!**

Sesshoumaru comenzó a sacar las cosas de la maleta al mismo ritmo en que ella las introducía.

**-No permitiré que te vayas. Y mucho menos a un hotel.**

**-Vete al diablo! A dónde vaya no es asunto tuyo! Ya no! Deja de hacer eso!**

**-Rin! Háblame primero! Espera!**

**-Porqué voy a esperar? A qué voy a esperar? Ciertamente tú no esperaste ni un segundo. Olvídalo Sesshoumaru…**

**-Que olvide qué?**

**-Ambos sabemos que hemos estado en este juego por demasiado tiempo… estoy harta de este vaivén. Pero ya no, se acabó. No pudiste con lo único que te pedí… tiempo…**

**-Rin, te he esperado, te estoy esperando. No sé de qué hablas.**

**-Y de cuándo acá sabes de algo que no sea sobre ti! Es fácil, estoy harta de ti y de tus andanzas, si quieres ser un mujeriego por el resto de tu vida, adelante, pero no me convertirás en una más del montón. Sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía…**

**-Rin! Pero no sé de qué rayos hablas! Quieres saber lo de las madrugadas? Salgo a hacer ejercicio! Me voy a las 4 y vuelvo a las 5! Voy a la azotea, doy varias vueltas y vuelvo.**

**-No me vengas con cuentos! Sesshoumaru… Olvídalo, es simple, se acabó! Tómalo todo, tus vestidos y tu maldito auto!**

Rin le tiró las llaves del auto. Sesshoumaru no comprendía nada en lo absoluto. El comportamiento de Rin era más que frustrante.

**-Tengo que irme… volveré por esto cuando no estés aquí…**

**-Rin! Espera!**

**-No Sesshoumaru, estoy harta de esperar! **

**-RIN!**

La haló por un brazo, ella se volteó y le dio una cachetada.

**-Jugaste conmigo una vez, no volverá a pasar.**

**-Rin… yo… yo…**

**-NO TODO GIRA EN TORNO A TI!**

**-Yo te quiero…**

Rin se detuvo en seco. A punto de dar la vuelta y saltar a sus brazos. Pero se detuvo en el impulso. Apretó los puños recordando que se había prometido no llorar. Con un intenso dolor en el pecho le gritó lo que para ella era la verdad.

**-No Sesshoumaru, tú no quieres a nadie! A nadie que no sea a ti mismo!**

Rin salió del apartamento. Sesshoumaru se vistió y salió tras ella. Iba a toda velocidad en su Mercedes. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en pecho.

**-No! Ahora no!**

Perdió el conocimiento, su pie presionó el acelerador aún más y el auto se salió de control, se subió sobre la vía peatonal y se volcó, dio 4 vueltas y quedó sobre el techo. Varios testigos sacaron a Sesshoumaru de inmediato, pocos segundos después el auto estalló.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin estaba haciendo una sutura y sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón. Una enfermera entró en la sala de suturas.

**-Doctora, trauma uno, la necesitan ahora.**

**-Ya llegó?**

**-En un minuto.**

Un residente entró en la sala de suturas y tomó el trabajo de Rin. Rin fue a la sala de trauma uno.

**-Qué esperamos?**

**-Infarto al miocardio mientras conducía.**

La experiencia le decía que esos pacientes casi siempre se perdían.

**-Preparen el desfibrilador, sangre –O, adrenalina, dopamina, bandeja de toracotomía, rayos X…**

Al momento en que los paramédicos llegaron, todo estaba listo excepto Rin para lo que venía. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que el dolor en el pecho se hacía más insoportable.

**-…Doctora! Está bien!**

**-Sí. Necesito que llamen a Kagome.**

**-Pulso débil. Ella está en cirugía.**

**-No importa, llámenla. Dopamina 5ml. Rayos X.**

Tomaron los rayos X y lo medicaron.

**-Se pierde el pulso. Está fibrilando, no hay sistólica!**

**-Desfibrilador! Carga 120v!**

Rin efectuó la descarga. El monitor registró dos latidos y luego volvió a la línea cero. Continuó aumentado las descargas hasta los 360v, sin éxito alguno.

Cuando Kagome llegó, suprimió un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la boca. Rin estaba haciendo RCP, las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

**-5ml más de epinefrina!**

**-Rin!**

**-No me dejes! No me dejes!...**

**-Cúanto tiempo lleva sin pulso?**

**-15 minutos, está cianótico…**

**-Rin… ya…**

**-NO ESTÁ MUERTO! HE REVIVIDO HASTA DESPUÉS DE MEDIA HORA!**

En un último intento, Rin le inyectó 10 mls de adrenalina directo al corazón y le dio una descarga máxima con el desfibrilador. No hubo cambios. Como único desahogo a sus frustraciones, Rin golpeó a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho.

**-SESSHOUMARU! CUÁNTAS VECES ME VAS A DEJAR!**

……………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Mucho drama, verdad? (Sonrisa maliciosa). Se lo pueden agradeceer a mis grandes amigas Ceci y Eli, (les prometí que me las cobraría!).**

**Gracias a: Ceci, Eli, Lou, Mary (te extraño amiga!), Aki-chan (Felicidades por tus perritos! Y GRACIAS por mi mini-manga! Está de pelos!) , Syren888, Kagi35 (el sentimiento es mutuo), Inusesshogirl, Lig, FENIXGIRL, Ishi-dora, Keyg, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Denisse (que bueno que estás bien!) Lesly-Radcliffe, Kaori-sama, Michiyo, Lady Sesshoumaru, Saya…**

**Si olvide a alguien pueden matarme… aunque creo que de igual manera están tentadas a matarme…**

**Bueno, gracias a todas por seguir mi fic! Las adoro a todas!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho.**


	18. Claro Como el Agua

**Hola! Aún huyo por mi vida, así que veamos si con este cap logro remedirme y me perdonan la vida, al menos por los próximos caps… (jejeje –sonrisa nerviosa-)**

**Como era de esperarse, recibí encantadoras amenazas de muerte.**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic!**

………………………

**Capítulo 18**

**Claro Como el Agua**

En un último intento, Rin le inyectó 10 mls de adrenalina directo al corazón y le dio una descarga máxima con el desfibrilador. No hubo cambios. Como único desahogo a sus frustraciones, Rin golpeó a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho.

**-SESSHOUMARU! CUÁNTAS VECES ME VAS A DEJAR!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin vio el reloj, iba a declararlo cuando se los monitores comenzaron a registrar pulso y respiración. Rin bajó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Ésta vez las lágrimas eran de alegría.

Kagome se acercó y lo revisó.

**-Está estable… va a estar bien…**

Subieron a Sesshoumaru a una habitación. Los días pasaron y Sesshoumaru no despertaba ni variaba su estado. Kagome, luego de examinarlo, convencía a Rin de comer.

**-Rayos! Sí qué están hechos el uno para el otro! Él hacía esto mismo contigo!**

**-Es que no comprendes, Kagome, yo le hice esto… casi lo mato… todo esto es mi culpa… No me va a perdonar… sé que no lo hará…**

**-Odio usar esta carta, pero mírate a un espejo y dime si Sesshoumaru te va a querer ver así.**

**-Kagome…**

Era tarde en la noche. Kagome había tenido que ir por Satoshi e Inuyasha aún estaba trabajando. Rin se sentó al lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Sesshoumaru. Acarició sus mejillas recién afeitadas y su pelo acabado de peinar. A diario Rin lo bañaba y lo preparaba como si fuese él mismo. Lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Sesshoumaru… despierta, por favor… te amo…**

Rin se recostó a su lado y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Llevaba 4 días sin siquiera intentarlo. Sintió que algo apretaba su mano.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru giró la cabeza hacia ella. Rin encendió la luz.

**-Rin…**

Rin sonrió al verlo despierto. Lo llenó de besos. Él la separó lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos. Su expresión era dura y fría. La sonrisa de Rin se borró al verlo. Bajó la cabeza.

**-Qué me pasó?**

**-Sufriste un infarto mientras conducías…**

**-Salí tras de ti… alguien más resultó herido?**

**-No… nadie más… Sesshoumaru, lo siento…**

Sesshoumaru no se inmutó. Rin tomó su estetoscopio.

**-Lo voy a examinar.**

Le tomó la presión, revisó sus reflejos, sus movimientos musculares.

**-Todo está bien… Descanse por el resto de la noche…**

Rin sentía desarmarse por dentro. Era claro que Sesshoumaru no quería volver a verla. Pero no lo dejaría solo aunque ella misma se estuviese muriendo. Apagó la luz y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

**-Me escucharás y no dirás una palabra hasta que yo te diga que puedes hablar. Enciende la luz.**

Rin le obedeció. Se quedó parada al lado del interruptor.

**-No te quedes ahí parada, ven aquí!**

Rin se acercó a él. Su mirada ya no era la misma, pero no era la que ella conocía.

**-Me puedes explicar porqué rayos entraste a mi apartamento a la mitad de tu turno, comenzaste a recoger tus cosas, me golpeaste y me tiraste las llaves de tu auto? Eso, sin mencionar que dudaste de mí.**

**-Sesshoumaru, olvida eso…**

**-Sabes lo que es un infarto? Sientes que te abren el pecho y te aprietan el corazón hasta exprimirle la última gota… **

**-Perdóname…**

**-No he terminado… Qué pretendías el viernes?**

**-Qué?**

**-Supe que eras tú desde que me besaste. Todo el tiempo lo supe.**

**-Tú…**

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca. Instantáneamente, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

**-Qué pretendías? Que no te reconociera? De ser así, confías tan poco en mí que me tendiste una trampa.**

**-Lo sabías! P-por eso…**

**-Por eso te llamé Megan. Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos juntos te llamaba así cuando estábamos solos. Era parte de nuestro secreto…**

**-Kami! Por qué no me llamaste Megan cuando…?**

**-No sabía de qué hablabas… Creí que sabías que yo me había dado cuenta. Pensé que estabas así por lo de las madrugadas.**

Rin movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

**-Perdóname… perdóname… **

**-Por qué? Por estar celosa de ti misma? O por provocarme un infarto?**

Rin salió corriendo de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se desconectó todos los cables que tenía pegados y los monitores se volvieron locos pitando y chillando. Tomó el suero y se levantó. Las piernas le fallaron un poco, pero luego de unos minutos, se pudo mover. Siguió a Rin. Estaba al final del pasillo, en una esquina, encorvada. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-No deberías estar levantado!**

**-Entonces llévame a mi cama.**

Volvieron a la habitación y se encontraron con varias enfermeras y médicos.

**-Todo está bien. Disculpen la alarma.**

Una vez que estuvieron solos. Sesshoumaru la haló por una mano para llamar su atención.

**-No sé ni por dónde comenzar…**

**-Qué tal si comienzas por decir que lo sientes…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Y que no volverás a estallar en celos al menos que tengas pruebas y con pruebas me refiero a video, fotos y ADN!**

Rin rió, lo vio a los ojos y notó que su mirada era la misma de antes, dulce y tierna.

**-Adoro tus ojos.**

Sesshoumaru la acercó más a él y la besó en la mejilla. Rin se sorprendió ante este gesto, creía que todo estaba acabado. Como leyéndole la mente, Sesshoumaru le contestó la pregunta sin formular.

**-Me han obligado a casarme con una mujer que nunca quise, me golpearon, trataron de matar, perdí la memoria, Inuyasha me ha partido la boca 7 veces y no he hecho nada al respecto, sufrí un infarto… Y todo eso, fue por ti… quizás seas lo más dañino en mi vida y si seguimos así, no me queda mucho tiempo… pero si te dejo ir otra vez, no me quedará ni un minuto más.**

Rin se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la apretó contra él.

**-No me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. No soy nada sin ti…**

Rin rió a la vez que se refugiaba en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

**-Ahora seamos sinceros… Vete a dormir, pareces un garabato.**

**-Sessh!**

**-Pero eres mí garabato…**

**-Hasta mañana…**

**-Descansa, cariño…**

**-Nunca me habías dicho así.**

**-Hay muchas cosas que van a cambiar. Digamos que el más allá me abrió los ojos para el más acá.**

Sesshoumaru despertó y Rin hablaba en voz baja por su celular. Adivinó en un instante que era con Kagome. Sonrió y esperó a que acabara. Cuando ella lo vio despierto, se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola, preciosa. Quisiera darme un baño…**

**-Sólo evita que se te moje ésta cinta. Es lo que mantiene el catéter adentro.**

**-Eso lo sé.**

**-Entonces, no tienes problemas…**

Sesshoumaru pasó una mano por su hombro.

**-Creí que me ibas a ayudar…**

**-No tan rápido. Y recuerda que esto es un hospital, no un hotel.**

**-Como quieras.**

**-Una cosa… Aún tienes algunos moretes y raspones.**

**-Sólo han pasado dos días…**

**-Sesshoumaru, duraste 5 días dormido.**

**-Dormido?**

**-Por así decirlo, no era un coma, no estabas anestesiado, pero no despertabas.**

**-Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, pero primero me daré un baño. Una cosa más. Por qué estoy embarrado de yodo?**

**-Por si tenía que abrirte el pecho y mover el corazón con mis propias manos.**

**-Halagador.**

**-Te hicieron un cateterismo. De ahora en adelante, tendrás esa dieta de chivos que tanto odias. Tu infarto no fue por estrés, fue por una arteria tapada.**

**-Está bien. Lo que digas.**

Rin le tomó la temperatura.

**-Qué?**

**-Esto me pasó por comer hamburgesas y pizzas a media noche.**

**-Esto te pasó por no obedecer a tu médico.**

**-No volverá a pasar.**

La besó en la mejilla. Al salir del baño, Rin recibía el desayuno de él. La enfermera le preguntó que si necesitaba algo más y ella dándole las gracias le dijo que no. Al quedarse solos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Qué tan extraño puede ser que un romance comience en una habitación de hospital?**

**-Seremos los dueños de un circo.**

Rin rió. Lo acostó y le conectó los monitores nuevamente.

**-Come esto. Yo voy a buscar algo para mí. Luego, te haré un electrocardiograma.**

**-Preciosa, gracias…**

**-Siempre.**

**-Lo que no me explico es éste golpe que tengo justo en el medio del pecho. **

**-Lo siento, eso es mi culpa…**

**-Tuya? De dónde sacaste tanta fuerza?**

**-Trabajo todos los días con tracciones de 45 a 60 libras. Poner un hueso en su lugar no es fácil.**

**-Cuando creo que te conozco, algo nuevo sale a la luz.**

Después de haber desayunado. Sesshoumaru aprovechó que ella le fue a poner un medicamento y la abrazó por la cintura.

**-Cuidado! Si te pongo esto demasiado rápido, te va a doler.**

**-Termina. Ah! Eso pica!**

**-Te lo dije. Eres como un niño grande.**

**-Pero no lloré.**

**-Y por eso te voy a dar…**

Rin le dio un caramelo.

**-Te lo cambio por un beso.**

**-Hm! Hecho.**

Se besaron con ternura.

**-Me podrías explicar el delfín que tienes tatuado en…**

Rin le selló los labios con un beso.

**-Podemos hacer de cuenta que no existe.**

**-No, no podemos. De hecho, me gustó. Me puedo acostumbrar. Pero qué hay detrás de eso?**

**-No te vas a poner celoso?**

**-Te lo prometo. **

**-Salí con un biólogo marino y… no sé cómo me convenció, estaba muy ebria.**

**-Con que no tomas alcohol?**

**-Desde ese día. Qué sería lo próximo una perforación?**

**-Y cuándo fue esto?**

**-Hace mucho…**

**-Preciosa, ya lo recuerdo todo, al menos todo lo relacionado contigo. Y no tenías ese tatuaje.**

**-No… me lo hice en Inglaterra… Kami! Lo recuerdas todo, todo!**

**-Todo, incluyendo que yo…**

**-Desde cuándo recuerdas eso?**

**-Cuando recordé que estuvimos juntos…**

**-Y no me lo dijiste!**

**-Me perdonas? No quería presionarte con eso.**

**-Eres genial!**

Rin lo besó.

**-Rin… yo… yo… yo…**

Tocaron la puerta. Kagome y Satoshi entraron en la habitación.

**-Rin… **

**-Tío!**

Satoshi corrió a la cama. Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla. Lo dejó sobre las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

**-Vuelvo ahora. **

**-Me vas a dejar solo?**

**-Con tu sobrino favorito.**

Rin y Kagome salieron de la habitación.

**-Te perdonó?**

**-Sí. Creí que no lo haría… pero… Kagome, lo amo, estoy segura…**

**-Eso lo sabemos. La cosa es si él te ama…**

**-No digas eso… la verdad, ya no me importa… el simple hecho de estar con él, me basta…**

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca a la vez que miraba la puerta abierta. Escucharon a Satoshi reír.

**-Seguro que no oyó nada.**

Rieron y entraron en la habitación.

**-Kagome. Quiero que me prestes a mi sobrino por dos semanas.**

**-Qué! **

**-Es hora de que sea un verdadero tío.**

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Satoshi. Rin y Kagome cruzaron miradas y rieron. Una enfermera entró con una máquina de EKG.

**-Sessh, vamos a hacerte un electrocardiograma.**

**-Cuándo saldré de aquí?**

**-El EKG nos dirá.**

**-Tía!**

Satoshi se lanzó a los brazos de Rin, quién lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Terremoto!**

**-Tía?**

**-Dime!**

**-Ya tío sabe que lo amas?**

Sesshoumaru la vio fijo a los ojos, ella estaba con la boca abierta y Kagome al punto de un infarto. Rin rió y besó a Satoshi.

**-Tu tío sabe mucho y si sabe tanto, sabrá que lo quiero en la misma manera que él a mí.**

**-Mou!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Pero lo amas o no? Porque mami le dijo a papi que ustedes eran novios, pero que ya no…**

**-Satoshi!**

**-Igual de indiscreto que su padre. **

Rieron.

**-Sesshoumaru, estás seguro que quieres que se quede con ustedes? Es decir… apenas…**

**-Rin no me lo ha dicho, pero si antes había un par de restricciones, ahora es una docena!**

Rieron.

**-Bueno. Tu cardiólogo te dirá lo mismo. Debes de ser capaz de subir escaleras sin sofocarte.**

**-Eso es cierto.**

**-Escaleras? Bien.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango llega al apartamento, ve las llaves de Miroku y lo busca por todo el lugar. Lo encuentra en el estudio. Se acerca por detrás y lo abraza pasando sus manos por su pecho, lo besa en la mejilla.

**-Hola, mi amor.**

**-Hola, cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Un poco estresante. **

**-Quieres que compre la cena?**

**-Tienes hambre?**

**-En realidad no.**

**-Cenaré frutas.**

Miroku la besó en la mejilla y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas. Se besaron.

**-Te ves cansada.**

**-Nada que un buen baño no alivie, me acompañas?**

**-Aunque sea tentador, debo terminar de revisar esto.**

**-Qué es?**

**-No es nada, es sólo que lo he pospuesto demasiado.**

**-Anda, dime.**

**-Sango, no es nada…**

**-Si no fuera nada, no le pondrías tanto interés.**

**-No tiene importancia.**

**-Si insistes…**

Sango lo besó.

**-Mañana estarás libre, verdad?**

**-Sí. No es que tenga mucho que hacer.**

**-No hables así. Es que en la tarde iremos donde Sesshoumaru.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Te esperaré.**

Cuado Miroku entró en la habitación, sonrió. Las luces apagadas, velas encendidas. Sango estaba en el balcón. Miroku la abrazó y la sintió temblando.

**-Hace mucho frío. Vamos adentro.**

Entraron a la habitación, Miroku cerró las puertas. Sango lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente. Él la vio a los ojos sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas. Aún así sonreía sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza.

**-Te amo, Sango… **

**-Te amo… Pero te ves… qué te pasa? No eres el mismo…**

**-Amor, tengo un problema, sí. Pero estoy tratando de solucionarlo.**

**-Miroku… Qué pasa? Por Kami me voy a casar contigo y no puedes comentarme un problema?**

Miroku sonrió bajando la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama abrazándola por la cintura, la besó en el vientre.

**-Simplemente no esperaba que me despidieran. Y… cambié el auto, compré este apartamento y…**

**-Y compraste el anillo… y pagaste el tratamiento de Kohaku…**

**-Sango, amor, no te preocupes, una vez que vuelva a trabajar, no más problemas.**

Se acostaron abrazados, sus manos entrelazadas.

**-Miroku, no me has dejado pagar nada, si necesitas algo dímelo, ésta es mi casa también.**

**-Te lo dejaré saber. Hasta mañana, mi amor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Han pasado varios días. Como Sesshoumaru insistió tanto, Kagome cedió a dejar a Satoshi con ellos. Rin llegó tarde en la noche, apresurada.

**-Lo siento!**

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas para que hablara en voz baja y le señaló a Satoshi dormido sobre el sillón. Se acercó a ella y la besó a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola. Ya cenaron?**

**-Sí.**

**-Lo siento, me…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Sessh, perdóname, se me olvidó llamarte…**

**-Preciosa, no importa…**

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las iba a besar. Se detuvo al sentir un perfume.

**-De quién es este perfume? Con quién estabas?**

**-Estás celoso?**

**-No, sólo quiero saber porqué mi novia huele a un perfume para hombres que yo no uso.**

**-Fui a un café con unos colegas…**

**-Unos colegas?**

**-Sí.**

**-Rin…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Cómo serás de tonto! Vamos a llevar a Satoshi a… no pensamos dónde dormiría…**

**-Conmigo.**

**-Eheh… es que Kagome e Inuyasha tienen problemas porque Satoshi llora si no duerme con ellos. Y lo primero que me prohibió fue que durmiera con él. **

**-Y qué haremos? Que duerma en tu cama y tú conmigo? No es mala idea, sabes?**

Aún no la había soltado y la pegó más a él.

**-Veremos, estoy exhausta.**

Rin lo besó y se fue a su habitación diciendo que se iba a dar un baño. Sesshoumaru se aseguró que Satoshi no se fuera a caer del sillón y fue al estudio, removió unos libros del estante y abrió la caja fuerte oculta tras los libros. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo azul y la abrió, contempló con una sonrisa la sortija de oro blanco que lucía un hermoso diamante rosado de no menos de dos quilates.

**-(Cómo te doy esto si no soy capaz de decirte que te amo? Creo que aunque así sea, tendré que llevar las cosas paso a paso… te amo, Rin, porqué no puedo decírtelo!)**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

Rin había entrado en el estudio justo cuando Sesshoumaru cerraba la caja. Rápidamente la metió en la caja fuerte y la cerró.

**-Sí?**

**-Quiero estar contigo! No es justo, pasábamos más tiempos juntos como amigos que ahora.**

Sesshoumaru abrió los brazos y la recibió en su pecho.

**-Dices que trabajo mucho, pero tú no descansas.**

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente, sus labios rozaron para luego atraerse como imanes y quedaron presos en un ardiente beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Dime, preciosa.**

**-Por qué me perdonaste?**

**-Porque te… aún sabiendo que eras tú, debí quitarte la máscara. Debí decirte desde hace meses que corro por las madrugadas en la azotea, pero más importante que todo, no debí permitir que cruzaras esa puerta.**

**-Pero, Sessh…**

**-Rin, lo único que se puede calificar como bueno en el tiempo en que estuvimos separados es que mi adicción al trabajo hizo que la empresa creciera sin límites. Pero a qué precio? Aumenté mi fortuna, pero a qué precio? Yo daría todo ese dinero ahora mismo, sólo por ti.**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, removiendo la humedad de las mismas. Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru recorrió su cintura, sus caderas, su espalda y enredó sus dedos en su pelo. Ella, aferrándose a su cuello, se dejó llevar.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Cómo podré dormir lejos de ti después de volver a probar tus labios?**

**-Sessh!**

**-Rin… yo… yo…**

Sesshoumaru la miraba a los ojos, pero los nervios lo traicionaban, lo hacían ver a otro lado, sus manos sobre sus mejillas, se calentaron, lo sabía, lo sentía, estaba desesperado y no podía sacarlo de su pecho. Rin lo sabía, sabía lo que quería, ella había estado esperando 10 largos años para escuchar esas palabras. Pero a esos 10 años, se sumaría otro día. Tocó una de sus manos y la besó en la palma.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Quieres oírlo…**

**-Me escuchaste con Kagome?**

**-Cuando estaba interno.**

Rin descansó su cabeza en su pecho, él aún la rodeaba con sus brazos. Le llenó la cabeza de dulces besitos. Ella lo abrazó.

**-Sé que me lo dirás cuando lo sientas. Mientras tanto, sabes que yo te amo y que estar así contigo como estamos ahora, me hace feliz.**

Sesshoumaru la apretó contra él. Esas palabras lo devastaban, pero lo llenaban de calor, de ese calor humano que Rin emanaba, y a la vez lo hacían sentirse vacío. Porque no era capaz de decirle a la única mujer que había amado, la verdad.

**-Yo…**

**-Tía…**

Satoshi estaba parado en la puerta estrujándose los ojitos y con las mejillas mojadas. Rin se apartó de los brazos de Sesshoumaru y se arrodilló frente a Satoshi.

**-Hola, mi amor. Qué pasa?**

**-Quiero leche…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No tienes que llorar para eso. Vamos a la cocina. **

Lo cargó. Sesshoumaru se le había acercado, lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir del estudio. Sesshoumaru se sentó en el desayunador con Satoshi mientras Rin le preparaba leche tibia al niño. Sonrió y de repente se atrapó pensado en cómo sería un hijo de ambos.

Aceptando irremediablemente su parecido con su hermano y recordando que Rin y Kagome fácilmente pasaban por hermanas. Contempló a Satoshi y sonrió. Cuando volvió en sí, Rin estaba frente a él, apoyada en sus codos a su mismo nivel y sonreía llena de felicidad.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Estás sonriendo.**

**-No, no es así.**

**-Sesshoumaru, estás sonriendo y tus ojos brillan.**

**-Es porque te estoy viendo.**

**-Sabes algo? Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Me gustaría verla más a menudo. En qué pensabas?**

**-En ti. Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?**

**-No recientemente…**

**-Lo eres, eres hermosa… tanto que las estrellas sienten envidia de ti cuando sonríes, brillas con tu propia luz y no hay nada que sea capaz de borrar esa sonrisa…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Se separaron al escuchar a Satoshi reír.

**-Estoy viendo!**

**-Sí, estás viendo… ya te bebiste toda la leche!**

**-Sí…**

Bostezó.

**-Tengo sueño tía…**

Rin lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama. Sesshoumaru estaba en la puerta y la vio ponerle el pijama y arroparlo antes de darle el beso de las buenas noches.

**-No vas a dormir conmigo, tía?**

**-Ya eres un niño grande y los niños grandes duermen solos.**

**-Y dónde vas a dormir tú?**

**-Con tu tío.**

**-Pero tío es grande…**

**-Tu tío no es un niño, es un hombre. Descansa, mi amor, es tarde.**

Rin lo besó en la frente. Al momento en que Satoshi se durmió salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Se acostaron y Sesshoumaru no la soltaba. Reunió todo su valor para hablar.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí?**

**-Alguna vez imaginaste que… un niño… tuyo y… mío… se…**

**-Se parecería a Satoshi?**

**-Sí.**

**-Sí, lo he pensado cientos de veces… pero, mi amor… **

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso…**

**-Pero tú…**

**-Sesshoumaru, sólo vive el momento. En este momento, no hay más niños que Satoshi. Olvida lo que yo desee, lo que sea que te preocupa, simplemente disfruta el estar vivo.**

**-No me quieres presionar…**

**-Cada vez que lo hago las cosas salen desastrosamente mal. Así que será día a día.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se acostó boca arriba.

**-Buenas noches.**

Rin se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, lejos de ser una respuesta, había sido una respuesta fría e impersonal.

**-Sessh…Sesshoumaru…**

**-Sí?**

Rin apoyó su barbilla en su pecho.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Dime.**

**-Me encanta la idea de tener un hijo contigo. Pienso que sería maravilloso si tuviera tus ojos y tu sonrisa… descubrí que es muy bonita…**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y sus labios se curvaron en algo que se puede calificar como una media sonrisa. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Ella se recostó en su pecho sonriendo. Y dijo algo en voz baja creyendo que él no la había escuchado.

**-Lo que más quisiera en este mundo es tener un hijo tuyo.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y ya la tenía apretada entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando en el futuro que pocos minutos atrás comenzó a planear con Rin a su lado.

Pasado la medianoche, Rin despertó al escuchar a Sesshoumaru hablar dormido. Lo iba a despertar, pero notó que no era una pesadilla, que todo lo contrario, hasta sonreía dormido.

**--Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru miraba en todas direcciones. Esa voz!… esa voz!… hacía tantos años que no la escuchaba, juraba que la había olvidado.

**-Madre!**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Su imagen se hizo clara, estaba postrada en una cama y Sesshoumaru era apenas un niño. El rostro de la mujer poseía una increíble hermosura, el pelo largo y platinado como el de su hijo. Acarició su rostro.

**-Sesshoumaru, hijo… quiero que me prometas que serás fuerte… el hecho de que ya no me veas, no quiere decir que no te ame… te amo…**

La mano cayó lejos de su rostro y nunca más se volvió a levantar. Sesshoumaru la llamó desesperadamente.

**-Mamá! Te amo, mamá! Despierta! Yo te amo!**

Después de esto, Sesshoumaru no derramó una lágrima, pasó el funeral y Sesshoumaru no lloró. Nunca más volvió a llorar, ni a expresar el más bello de los sentimientos.-

Rin pensó que el sueño ya no era agradable, porque Sesshoumaru comenzó a sudar y tenía movimientos repentinos. Lo despertó con un beso en la frente.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru despertó con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Rin, ella le secó el sudor de la frente.

**-Rin…**

**-Sólo fue un mal sueño…**

**-Un sueño?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru buscó refugio en su vientre, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado.

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas. Sesshoumaru despertó y no se atrevió a mover ni una fibra de su cuerpo. Él la mantenía pegada a él, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre y el otro brazo le servía de almohada. La besó en la mejilla, ella despertó y sonrió al sentir cómo él la abrazaba.

**-Hola, preciosa.**

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Rin apenas se sentó en la cama cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Satoshi estaba parado en la puerta con el peluche de Rin entre los brazos. Rin rió y le dijo que se acercara, lo subió a la cama y lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura. Rin sonrió.

Más tarde, Satoshi jugaba en la sala y Rin estaba recostada en el balcón. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda.

**-En qué piensas preciosa?**

**-En lo que dijiste anoche…**

**-Qué dije anoche? Hablamos de muchas cosas.**

**-En lo de los niños…**

Sesshoumaru soltó un poco el abrazo.

**-Rin… por qué actúas tan raro cuando tocamos ese tema?**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru, desde la primera vez, tenía 8 años amándote en secreto… y desde que volví a contemplar la posibilidad de estar contigo, soy feliz… pero sé que no te gustan los niños… Satoshi, sí, es tu sobrino… ya me había hecho a la idea de que no los tendría…**

**-Escúchate, sólo son sandeces… **

**-Sandeces?**

Sesshoumaru conocía ese tono, pronto Rin explotaría. Se apresuró a hablar.

**-Basas un temor en como me creías conocer 8 años atrás… ya no soy así. Me gustan los niños. Y…**

La apretó contra él rozando sus labios con su lóbulo, le susurró.

**-No creas que después de todo voy a perderte por que tú quieras hijos y yo no. Si algo se puede dar por seguro es que si no es contigo, nunca los tendré. Está claro?**

**-C-como el agua…**

Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar bajo su peso y la hizo girar. Rin tenía los ojos inundados, su expresión cambió a una de desconcierto.

**-Por qué lloras?**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Rin se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Cómo es que logré hacerte tanto daño?**

**-No fuiste tú… yo me hice todo esto…**

**-Preciosa…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Han pasado dos semanas. Rin llega al apartamento después de haber dejado a Satoshi en la casa de Kagome. Se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru empapado en sudor. El pelo se le pegaba al rostro y la camiseta por igual al pecho.

**-Qué te pasó!**

**-Me siento de maravilla!**

Besó a Rin en la mejilla.

**-Cómo te vas a sentir bien, mira lo sudado que estás!**

**-Subí las escaleras. Y me siento bien.**

**-Subiste las escaleras… Subiste un piso y te pusiste así?**

**-Subí uno, nada, dos, tres, los 25! Quise conocer mi límite, y descubrí que no tengo!**

**-Te estás pasando! 25 pisos!**

**-No. Quise subir hasta que no pudiera más, pero… esas escaleras son calientes… hace mucho calor ahí…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru estaba emocionado, parecía un niño.

**-Vete a dar un baño, yo prepararé la cena.**

Más tarde, Rin se extrañó que Sesshoumaru se tardara tanto. Fue a buscarlo y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Lo acomodó y cuando iba a arroparlo, él la abrazó por la cintura, ella sonrió y trato de soltarse.

**-No…**

**-Voy a cenar… luego vuelvo, es que tengo mucha hambre…**

**-Estoy exhausto…**

**-Después de subir 25 pisos es lo menos que te puede pasar… descansa…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru se negó a soltarla.

**-Tienes bastante fuerza, para estar tan cansado…**

**-Prométeme que dormirás conmigo…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Eres mía… y quiero que estés conmigo!**

**-Te lo prometo…**

Después de haber cenado, Rin tomó su agenda y marcó unos días. Se tomó tres pastillas, todas de diferentes tamaños. Apenas se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Ella, con una amplia sonrisa lo besó en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio con un libro de anatomía en las manos. Rin entró vistiendo una yukata de seda verde y sonrió al verlo, lo besó tiernamente en los labios y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, parada detrás de él, se apoyó en su hombro para ver qué leía.

**-Y esto?**

**-Si te acompañaré a un cóctel lleno de médicos, al menos quiero entender la mitad de lo que hablen.**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Créeme, no querrás saber de qué hablan. Es tarde, qué quieres de cenar?**

**-A ti con crema batida. **

Con un ágil movimiento Sesshoumaru hizo que Rin quedara sobre sus piernas.

**-Sabes? Leí algo muy interesante en ese libro tuyo…**

**-Sí?**

**-Y me pregunto qué tan certero es eso?**

**-De qué hablas mi amor? **

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y con Rin en brazos se dirigió a la habitación. Al ver sus intenciones, Rin sintió su rostro calentarse y adivinó la intensidad del escarlata que debía tener. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla.

**-No haré nada que tú no quieras.**

**-Estás sonriendo!**

**-Tú me haces esto…**

La besó a la vez que la dejaba sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre ella, soltó el nudo de la yukata y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, ella metió las manos por la camisa y acariciaba su torso y se aferraba a su cuello. Luego de intensos besos que los dejaban sin aliento, Sesshoumaru se separó un poco y con un dedo recorrió desde sus labios hasta su vientre con un rastro de besos tras la senda del dedo. Removió la yukata y observó atónito sus jugosos pero firmes senos que pedían a gritos besos y caricias.

**-Sessh…**

**-Eres hermosa, Rin…**

La besó a la vez que tocaba sus senos, sintió sus pezones endurecerse a su tacto y dibujando una senda con su lengua llegó a su pecho y lo saboreó regocijándose en las delicias de su piel. Dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando su rubia cabellera. Él fue recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos hasta que notó algo irregular en su vientre del lado derecho. Se detuvo y vio lo que había tocado. Una cicatriz. La vio a los ojos y ella lo veía como en súplica, lo veía a la expectativa sin saber si Sesshoumaru diría algo de su cicatriz, con una sonrisa, él se inclino sobre ella para besar la piel irregular que evidentemente la atormentaba sin sentido, la acarició con su lengua, ella se estremeció ante la caricia. Volvió a su rostro y la besó, bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna introduciendo sus dedos en aquella cálida cavidad. Ella tembló bajo sus manos y él la besó en el cuello a la vez que sonreía, no había duda de que Rin no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Se aferró a su espalda y le dijo que la hiciera suya.

**-No quiero esperar más… Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la besó y se apresuró a introducirse en ella quien dejó escapar un gemido. Los besos eran interminables. Rin sentía cómo Sesshoumaru la llenaba y la llevaba al cielo y de vuelta con cada embestida, se aferraba a él y entre gemidos llenos de placer lo llamaba en un tono igualmente seductor y excitante.

**-Sessh…! Sesshoumaru!**

El cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, rígido, dejó correr dentro de Rin su cremosa esencia. Ella lo apretó en su interior y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, ambas cosas provocaron que Sesshoumaru gritara el nombre de Rin acompañado de un rugido.

**-Argh! RIN!**

Estaban envueltos entre besos y caricias, sus cuerpos sudados aún unidos. El cielo se teñía en un anaranjado dando anuncio al nuevo día. Ellos aún se estaban amando. Sesshoumaru salió de ella con cuidado y la dejó acomodarse entre sus brazos, la besó como si no existiera un mañana. Poco a poco y entre besos y caricias, Rin se fue quedando dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

La vio dormir entre sus brazos, la escuchó llamarlo entre sueños, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue notar que Rin sonreía dormida.

………………………

**No olviden sus reviews! Es lo que me inspira a seguir!**

**N/A: Qué tal? me perdonan la vida? Soy una master del suspenso, verdad? (modestia aparte) **

**Gracias a: Ceci, Eli, Lou, Mary (te extraño amiga!), Aki-chan, Syren888 (sí, amenaza yo se como me las cobro), Kagi35 (Yo tambien te quiero), Inusesshogirl, Lig, FENIXGIRL, Ishi-dora, Keyg, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Denisse (Dónde estás? Me haces falta!) Lesly-Radcliffe, Kaori-sama, Michiyo, Lady Sesshoumaru, Saya, Miri, Hana faija fujimi…**

**Si olvide a alguien pueden matarme… **

**Bueno, gracias a todas por seguir mi fic! Las adoro a todas!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho.**


	19. Satoshi el Confesor

**Hola! Como todas las semanas! Aquí estoy yo con otro capi más. Ya se comenzaran a preguntar cuánto más va a durar esto, verdad? Les tengo una pista todavía faltan muchas cosas por pasar. Muchas, muchas…. Jajajja (no esperaban que les contara algo, verdad?) **

**Disfruten el cap! Este se lo dedico a cada una de ustedes que me ha soportado ya por 19 capítulos y 5 meses (wow! el tiempo vuela!)**

………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo 19**

**Satoshi el Confesor**

Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en todo su cuello. Lo rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Hm! Mi amor…**

**-Hola, preciosa… Se nos hizo tarde…**

**-Cinco minutos más…**

**-Preciosa…**

Sonó el teléfono, Sesshoumaru contestó. Era Kagome. Rin lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo llenaba de besitos.

**-Bueno?**

**-Sesshoumaru, hola, van a venir?**

**-Sí, sólo tengo que despertar a Rin…**

**-Buena suerte.**

**-Nos veremos más tarde.**

Sesshoumaru se despidió y cortó la llamada. Se abalanzó sobre Rin y comenzó a besarla y a hacerle cosquillas. Rin reía sin control.

**-Acaso quieres que pierda el control?**

**-No! Detente! Jajaja!**

**-No quiero. Adoro verte reír.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

**-Y mi yukata?**

**-No lo sé, tú la lanzaste por ahí.**

**-Mi amor! **

**-Toma, usa la mía.**

Rin se levantó no sin antes besarlo. Estaba preparando el baño cuando sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru en su cintura, la besó en el cuello.

**-Vamos a quedarnos aquí…**

Rin rió.

**-Guarda un poco para la noche…**

**-No… te quiero ahora…**

**-Me quieres?**

**-Más que a mi vida!**

Rin lo miró a los ojos y lo besó. Más tarde llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, Satoshi salió corriendo a los brazos de su tía quien lo cargó y lo llenó de besos al instante.

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Kagome fue tras Satoshi y luego de saludarlos, entraron a la casa.

**-Te juro que Satoshi se cree más hijo tuyo que mío.**

**-No… pero yo soy su tía favorita.**

**-Las dejo sola un momento.**

Sesshoumaru se alejó y Kagome se sentó al lado de Rin. Satoshi jugaba con sus manos.

**-Y bien?**

**-Las dos mejores semanas de mi vida… pero nada…**

**-Cómo que nada? No que me habías dicho que era un príncipe?**

**-Sí, eso sí… me regala rosas casi todos los días, no pierde un detalle, me tiene en la gloria… pero quiero oírlo, Kagome! Necesito oírlo!**

**-Y no te ha dicho nada?**

**-Sólo acepta que me quiere cuando se lo pregunto… **

**-Rin, pero si mira por tus ojos… qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Quiero que me lo diga…**

**-Te lo ha dicho antes? Alguna vez?**

**-No… nunca… **

**-Ay! Amiga! No sé qué decirte… ni Inuyasha era así…**

**-Soy paciente… pero con Sesshoumaru se debe tener la paciencia de un muerto!**

Kagome fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Satoshi tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus pequeñas manos.

**-No te pongas triste tía… Yo sí te amo…**

Rin se sorprendió por la perspicacia de su joven sobrino.

**-Satoshi! Acaso sabes de qué hablábamos?**

**-Tío no quiere decirte que te ama…**

Rin abrió la boca, no lo podía creer, Satoshi apenas tenía 3 años. Kagome se sentó nuevamente con ellos.

**-Rin…**

**-Has escuchado a tu hijo? Sabe exactamente de qué hablamos!**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Sabes? Souta aprendió a leer a los 4 años. Creo que mi pequeño va por el mismo camino, y con la indiscreción de Inu en la sangre…**

Rieron. Satoshi fue corriendo donde Inuyasha.

**-Tío! Avión!**

Sesshoumaru lo cargó en sus hombros. Inuyasha fue con Kagome y Rin.

**-Oye tío… **

**-Dime.**

**-Tú quieres a mi tía?**

**-Sí.**

**-Y ella lo sabe?**

**-Sí.**

**-No, ella no lo sabe.**

**-Oye, estás muy chico para saber de éstas cosas. Y sí, ella sí lo sabe.**

**-No! Ella está triste, porque no se lo dices.**

**-Ella te lo dijo?**

**-Se lo dijo a mami.**

En la noche, al llegar al apartamento, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo que iría a darse un baño. Sesshoumaru fue al estudio. No notó cuando Rin entró, alzó la vista y se quedó idiotizado al verla. Vestía una yukata de seda blanca ceñida a su cintura que delineaba la perfección sus delicadas curvas.

**-Últimamente este se ha convertido en tu lugar favorito…**

**-Sólo cuando estás en él… te ves… encantadora…**

**-Gracias…**

**-Rin… **

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y salió del estudio. Sesshoumaru la siguió, estaba en la habitación. Se deslizó sobre ella y la apretó entre sus brazos. Ella reía. Se sentó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. La tomó de las manos y se las besó.

**-Rin…**

Su corazón latía con fuerza, lo sentía golpear su pecho. La vio a los ojos, ella notó su nerviosismo sin sospechar de qué se trataba, se inclinó sobre él apoyándose en sus rodillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te ves cansado, vamos a dormir, sí?**

**-…Te quiero…**

**-Qué!**

La sorpresa de Rin no puedo ser mayor, ni pudo disimularla. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

**-Te quiero, preciosa…**

Rin no paraba de sonreír y lo llenó de besos por toda la cara.

**-Yo también te quiero! **

Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la cintura y pronto los besos se fueron profundizando y convirtiendo en más apasionados, lo que comenzó como un juego de caricias, ahora se había convertido en la mayor expresión de todo sentimiento. Por alguna razón, Sesshoumaru no podía resistirse a la idea de hacer el amor con Rin, ella lo llenaba de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, cada vez era diferente, excitante, el sabor de su piel lo enloquecía y siempre quería más. Le fascinaba la manera en la que se refugiaba en su pecho después de cada acto y se arrullaba con los latidos de su corazón. Lo abrazaba dormida y lo llamaba cuando se alejaba. Estudiaba sus facciones noche tras noche. Y afirmaba en su mente lo que su corazón le gritaba desde el primer día en que la conocío, lo que había allí era amor. Y su corazón bailaba de felicidad al saber que era correspondido. Hundió su naríz en su cuello y abrazando su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin despertó y soprendió a Sesshoumaru con un enorme arreglo floral en las manos. Quiso hacerse la dormida pero al ver que la habitación estaba llena de flores, no se controló.

**-Mi amor…**

**-No! **

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó.

**-Qué tal si te vuelves a dormir y despiertas en digamos… 20 minutos?**

**-Pero…**

**-Si no te duermes no te podré dar la sorpresa que tenía planeada…**

**-Sorpresa?**

**-Sí.**

**-Y qué es?**

**-Rin…**

**-Bien, me dormiré… (No creo que tenga nada que ver, pero esperaré…)**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le tapó el rostro con las sábanas. Minutos después se acostó a su lado y la besó en el cuello.

**-Cariño…**

Rin se destapó la cara y sonrió.

**-Nunca me habías dicho así!**

**-Sí lo hice, una vez y tú casi me partes la cara…**

**-Me encanta que me digas así!**

Al ver la habitación, Rin lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Mi amor!**

**-Felíz cumpleaños…**

**-Gracias! (Lo recordó!)**

Rin lo besó.

**-Sé que hoy estás libre, así que yo tampoco iré a trabajar. Todo el día será para mi preciosa.**

**-Sessh!**

**-Tenemos que salir. Prepárate.**

**-A dónde iremos?**

**-Rin…**

**-Bien, ya me voy a bañar.**

Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura para que cayera sobre él, le hizo cosquillas y la llenó de besos.

**-Ya! Jajajaja! No sigas!**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, ella estaba sobre él, se besaron de una manera tal que a ambos se le erizó la piel. Rin se levantó envuelta en la sábana.

**-Dónde está mi yukata?**

**-El baño está listo.**

**-En serio?**

**-Al igual que el desayuno.**

**-Gracias, mi vida.**

Rin se acercó y lo besó. Notó que tenía puestos unos jeans.

**-Jeans? A dónde iremos?**

**-No te preocupes.**

Cuando Rin salió del baño, usaba la yukata de Sesshoumaru. Como estaba sola, se quitó la yukata para vestirse, Sesshoumaru entró en el justo momento en que la seda abadonaba su piel y sintiendo un latigazo bajo su cintura, la abrazó por la espalda acariciando sus senos y besando su cuello.

**-Sessh…!**

**-Me vuelves loco, preciosa… no tienes idea de lo que me haces…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, mientras él devoraba sus senos y la hacía gemir de placer, aún en ese punto de goce, ella logró abrirle el pantalón. Él bajó su mano y supo que lo esperaba, la bestia volvía a despertar, no sabía cómo había logrado controlarse por tanto tiempo, mucho menos viviendo en la misma casa. Rin sentía como esta bestia la llenaba en su totalidad y la llevaba más allá de sus 5 sentidos. Logró colocarse sobre él y agarrados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, ella se movía y ambos tenían lo máximo del otro, Sesshoumaru quería incorporarse, saborear su piel, pero ella se lo impedía apoyada en sus amplios pectorales, lo mantenía acostado, él colocó sus manos en su cintura y la sentía moverse mientras se sentía morir y volver.

**-Rin!**

**-Sessh… Sessh… SESSHOUMARU!**

**-Argh! MEGAN!**

Rin colapsó sobre Sesshoumaru quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la llenó de besos, aún estaba excitado y ella lo sabía, él la abrazó y la colocó debajo de él, aún dentro de ella, sabiendo que estaba en un momento de extrema sensibilidad, la llenó de besos y caricias, una que otra vez movió sus caderas y ella se estremeció. Él sonrió y la besó en el cuello a la vez que la acariciaba, ella movió sus caderas y él volvió a embestir con las suyas. Sentía cierta calidez envolver su corazón, era felicidad. La sintió apretarlo y volvió a derramar su esencia en su interior.

**-RIN!**

Sus respiraciones agitadas, él descansaba entre sus senos, rodeado por sus brazos, no quería moverse, quería permanecer allí para siempre. Trató de salir. Pero ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo mantuvo en su interior.

**-Me gusta así.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la unión de sus senos.

**-Vamos a descansar un rato…**

**-Estás cansado?**

**-Preciosa, no se tú, pero creo que tres veces se merece un buen sueño entre tus brazos. No?**

Rin rió y lo abrazó con fuerza a la vez que lo besaba. Durmieron un buen rato hasta que el teléfono sonó. Rin contestó, era Kagome.

**-Felicidades!**

**-Gracias… cómo estás?**

**-Porqué susurras?**

**-Está dormido.**

**-Sal de la habitación.**

**-No puedo.**

**-Vaya! Bueno, te pongo a tu sobrino.**

**-Sí.**

**-Tía! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

Después de haber hablado con Satoshi, Kagome volvió a tomar el teléfono, se despidieron y Rin colgó justo antes de estallar en risas.

**-Jajajaja! Basta!**

**-No!**

**-Sessh!**

**-A quien llamaste tu amor? No le puedes decir así a nadie excepto a mi!**

Rin lo besó y sonrió.

**-Estás celoso?**

**-Pues sí.**

**-Entonces eres un tonto. No te diré.**

**-Yo?**

**-Si. **

**-Y dime… quieres a ese con que estabas hablando?**

**-Mucho.**

**-Qué tanto?**

**-Lo amo.**

**-Lo amas?**

**-Con todo mi corazón…**

Sesshoumaru se mostró incómodo ante la noción de que Rin le dijera abiertamente tales cosas. Ella no tuvo otra opción más que reír.

**-Mi amor… tú eres al único que amo con toda mi alma. Te hablaba de Satoshi.**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente sin dejarle otra opción más que responderle el beso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cenaron en un lujoso restaurante, con Kagome, Inuyasha, Satoshi, Sango, Miroku y Jaken.

Al terminar la cena y camino al apartamento, Rin se dio cuenta de que no era la ruta usual.

**-Sessh… a dónde vamos?**

**-Es una sorpresa.**

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel. Rin estaba más que sorprendida.

**-No…!**

**-Vamos.**

En el lobby recibieron a Sesshoumaru con la máxima de las atenciones. Lo que molestó a Rin fue el hecho de que fuera tan conocido en un hotel.

**-Esta aquí?**

**-Sí, señor, como indicó.**

**-Perfecto.**

Al dirigirse al ascensor no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios de varias empleadas y huéspedes, todos hacían el mismo comentario relacionado con la aparente juventud de la muchachita que acompañaba al magnate. Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a esos comentarios. La mitad no tiene derecho a opinar.**

**-Entonces los conoces…**

**-Uno que otro y sus esposas y amantes son más jóvenes que tú y ellos mucho más viejos que yo. Así que no pueden opinar. Olvida eso… es tu cumpleaños y contigo me siento 10 años más joven, así que estamos a la par.**

**-Sessh…**

**-Rin, no te olvides que te quiero y eso es lo único que importa.**

Se besaron apasionadamente y el beso duró los restantes 10 pisos de ascenso. Entraron a la habitación y Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó al balcón. La vista desde aquel 30vo piso era magnífica. Rin se apoyó de la baranda admirando el paisaje, ciertamente la ciudad de Tokio de noche era algo digno de admiración. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo su pelo a un lado para poder besar su cuello.

**-Sessh… (Me encanta cuando hace eso! Pero… Kami! Ya parecemos conejitos… llegará a cansarse de mí?)**

Como si hubiera leído su mente Sesshoumaru contestó aquella pregunta sin formular.

**-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, preciosa…**

**-Sessh!**

El vestido de Rin, negro, ajustado a sus curvas, con un atrevido escote que mostraba sólo lo necesario para volver a Sesshoumaru loco. Y había logrado su objetivo. Sesshoumaru no sólo la besaba, saboreaba su piel con delicados trazos de su lengua. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro ante tal caricia, lo que provocó que él pasara sus manos de sus hombros al resto de su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola más a él.

Sin notarlo y sin saber cómo llegaron a la cama. Sesshoumaru abrió el vestido de Rin y para él era todo un espectáculo ver aquella seda negra resbalar y abandonar la blanca piel de una contextura similar, sino más suave. Al ver sus jugosos y firmes senos al descubierto sintió la garganta secársele y las pulsaciones que sentía bajo su cintura se habían vuelto casi insoportables.

Ella, con extrema calma y con todo un aire de seducción envolviéndola, comenzó a desvestirlo acompañada de algo que sólo podría describir como una tortuosa lentitud.

**-Rin…**

**-Shh…**

Rin fue abriendo los botones de la camisa con los dientes y besando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Al llegar a su cintura y haber abierto la camisa por completo, la deslizó por sus hombros y sus brazos dejando sus pectorales libres de aquella prisión. Con extrema agilidad, se deshizo de la correa y abrió su pantalón. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la colocó debajo de él.

**-Ahora es mí turno…**

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la besó a la vez que acariciaba sus senos, bajó una de sus manos a su feminidad y la sintió estremecerse ante su caricia, no pudo contenerse más y se deslizó como cuchillo caliente que se abre paso en la mantequilla. Su ritmo era lento, pero con fuerza, los besos eternos lograban que reinara cierto silencio interrumpido a veces por los suspiros y las inhalaciones en busca de oxígeno. El sudor de sus cuerpos facilitaba la fricción entre ellos. A cada acto le seguían extensas sesiones de besos y caricias. Rin volvió a refugiarse en su pecho, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, apretándola contra su cuerpo, se perdió en su aroma y la contempló dormir placenteramente entre sus brazos.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin despertó con los rayos del sol en su rostro y los besos de Sesshoumaru en su cuello.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Hola cariño…**

**-Podemos dormir un rato más?**

**-Sí, todo lo que quieras.**

Rin se acurrucó entre sus brazos y en pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru vio su saco sobre una silla y sonrió. Había olvidado darle su regalo a Rin.

**-Rin…**

La besó en el cuello para sacarla de se letargo.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Mmm…**

**-Cariño…**

Rin abrió lo ojos y sonrió.

**-Sí?**

**-Olvidé darte tu regalo…**

**-Mi regalo? Y No era…**

**-No.**

**-Mi amor…**

Rin se sentó en la cama y Sesshoumaru levantó la sábana hasta su pecho.

**-Qué tal que entre alguien?**

**-Si es un hombre, le tendré pena.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Acaso no defenderás mi honor?**

**-Bueno, si a eso te refieres, no lo contará. Eres mía y de nadie más.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

**-Y bien? Y mi regalo?**

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó por la cintura colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

**-Preciosa, sólo tengo una condición.**

**-Cuál?**

**-Que no lo rechazarás.**

**-Yo no te rechazo regalos…**

**-No?**

**-A ver… No.**

**-Me rechazaste el carro, los gastos del apartamento…**

**-Pero es que yo no me hice novia tuya para que me mantengas.**

**-Ah, no? Y para qué?**

**-Para que seas encantador conmigo y me hagas el amor como si fuera la última vez…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en su vientre.

**-Y cómo me estoy portando?**

**-De maravilla, eres el novio más tierno, dulce y cariñoso del mundo y un excelente amante! Sin contar que eres guapo… y tienes ese cuerpo de pecado mortal!**

Sesshoumaru no tuvo otra opción más que reír, se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Eso es lo que piensas de mí?**

**-Hmm! Sí! Ya me darás mi regalo?**

**-Pequeña…**

**-No me digas así!**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Así me ves? Como una chiquilla?**

**-No, nunca, te lo he dicho, eres una mujer sensual y vibrante que me vuelve loco con cada movimiento.**

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la halaba sobre él y quedaban acostados nuevamente. Sonrieron.

**-Mi yukata está de tu lado, me la pasas?**

**-Claro, mi amor.**

Sesshoumaru se cubrió con la yukata y se levantó.

**-Quiero que cierres los ojos.**

**-Sí?**

Rin cerró los ojos, Sesshoumaru se sentó detrás de ella y la llenó de besos en el cuello.

**-Ya puedes abrirlos.**

**-Ya?**

Rin abrió los ojos y no notó nada diferente. Pensando que los besos eran el regalo lo besó con cariño en los labios.

**-No me diras si te gusta?**

**-Me encantan, como siempre…**

**-Rin…**

Rin removió el pelo que le tapaba el rostro y sintió algo en su cuello, al tocarlo adivinó que se trataba de una cadena. De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió frente a un espejo. Era la cadena que había visto con los socios de Sesshoumaru. Una fina cadena de oro blanco con un pendiente solitario de un diamante de un quilate.

**-Sessh!**

Rin corrió a sus brazos y a penas lo alcanzó se lo comió a besos.

**-Gracias, mi amor! Me encanta! Lo adoro! Te adoro!**

**-Sabía que te habías enamorado de ella desde que la viste.**

**-Síi!**

Rin aún estaba completamente desnuda y estaba sobre Sesshoumaru, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Aunque trató de evitarlo, aquella extensión parecía tener vida propia y no escuchaba razones. Le respondió los besos con la misma intensidad. No podía controlarse, ahora que Rin era suya, no quería alejarla de él. Y afirmando la decisión de hacerla la madre de sus hijos, disfrutó de verla y acariciarla a la vez que ella le hacía el amor.

**-RIN! **

……………

**Gracias a: Ceci, Eli, Lou, Mary (Felíz cumpleaños), Aki-chan, Syren888, Kagi35 (Yo también te quiero), Inusesshogirl, Lig, FENIXGIRL, Ishi-dora, Keyg, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Denisse (Te voy a regalar otro pollito!) Lesly-Radcliffe, Kaori-sama, Michiyo, Lady Sesshoumaru, Saya, Miri, Hana faija fujimi, Ariadna-chan, Skade, SexySesshGirl (curioso, ese es mi mail de yahoo), ****Kathleen Potter Lupin****…**

**Si olvide a alguien pueden matarme… **

**Bueno, gracias a todas por seguir mi fic! Las adoro a todas!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho.**


	20. Kohaku

Disclaimer: (me recomendaron hacer esto al menos una vez). Ni Inuyasha (ke pena), ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino de Rumiko Takahashi… yo sólo uso los nombres…

Holitas! Así como lo ven, Kohaku se recupera y comienza a trabajar por una vida libre de vicios.

Y DEBUTANDO! EN SU SEGUNDA APARICIÓN EN PÚBLICO: La adorable enfermera Aki, me gustó tanto su personalidad que aquí esta como un personaje más. Le agradezco de antemano a mi amiguis Aki-chan que me ha prestado su bello nombre para el fic.

Espero que lo disfruten así como yo al hacerlo.

…………………

**Capítulo 20**

**Kohaku**

Dos meses han pasado. Sango estaba en la oficina de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru entró con unos papeles en las manos.

**-Hola, Sango, qué sorpresa.**

**-Hola…**

**-Te iba a avisar, Sango quiere hablar contigo.**

**-Sí?**

**-Pues… es que Miroku… Miroku está buscando trabajo y no ha tenido suerte…**

**-Es publicista, verdad?**

**-Sí. Pero no quiero que se entere que yo tuve algo que ver.**

**-No te preocupes, lo llamaré. Necesitamos una publicitaria para las joyerías.**

**-Gracias.**

Sango salió de la empresa esperanzada de que aquella llamada eliminaría la tristeza de los ojos de su amado Miroku. Por otra parte, rebosaba de felicidad, su hermano menor Kohaku salía de rehabilitación. Se dirigió al centro y se encontró a Miroku esperándola junto con el joven. Lo abrazó efusivamente.

**-Te quiero mucho, Kohaku!**

**-Hermanita!**

Fueron al apartamento de Sango y Miroku.

**-Sango… perdóname…**

**-Por qué?**

**-No es justo que estés comenzando tu vida y tengas que soportarme…**

**-Kohaku, te refieres a que vivirás aquí?**

**-Sí…**

**-No vivirás aquí.**

**-Qué?**

**-Vivirás en mi apartamento, siempre y cuando, estudies y tu meta sea avanzar y no te vuelvas a drogar.**

**-Te lo prometo… pero no tengo con qué estudiar…**

**-Yo te pagaré los estudios, y te haré la compra de la comida y todo lo demás. Pero debes comprender que quiero que des el 100 de ti. Es un sacrificio lo que Miroku y yo estamos haciendo…**

**-Te lo prometo, Sango… te lo prometo.**

Sango sonrió y lo abrazó.

**-Me llevarías mañana a universidades? Quiero comenzar de una vez.**

**-Claro que sí. Qué quieres estudiar?**

**-Siempre me gustó la computación…**

**-Bien, te compraré una computadora, irás a la universidad y serás un excelente ingeniero de sistemas.**

Kohaku había aprendido a liberar sus sentimientos, parte de la presión que recibía en el pasado lo había guiado a las drogas como modo de relajación. Abrazó a Sango con todas sus fuerzas y la besó en ambas mejillas.

**-Gracias!**

Fueron al supermercado e hicieron la compra. Cuando volvieron al apartamento, ya era de noche. Miroku se había mantenido neutro todo el día, sólo brindándole apoyo a Sango. Justo después de haber cenado, Sango se levantó con los platos, pero dejó caer uno. Miroku se apresuró a ayudarla.

**-Sango!**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Me siento mal…**

Miroku la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Luego de darle un poco de agua, volvió a sentarse a su lado y la besó en la frente.

**-Ya estás mejor?**

**-Sí… gracias…**

**-Iré a recoger los platos. Quédate aquí.**

Miroku la besó en la mejilla. Y mientras lavaba lo demás Sango lo abrazó por la cintura.

**-Sango, estás enferma, debes acostarte.**

**-Mi amor…**

Miroku se secó las manos, la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

**-No quiero estar sola.**

**-Vamos, ya terminé.**

**-Te sientes mejor?**

**-Sí, pero no quiero que me dejes sola.**

Miroku la volvió a cargar. Estaban acostados. Miroku la besó en la mejilla y se acostó boca arriba.

**-Buenas noches, mi amor…**

Sango se recostó de su pecho y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-No quiero ni pensar que puedas estar enferma.**

**-No estoy enferma, sólo me mareé por pararme muy rápido.**

**-Te amo, Sango… Prométeme que mañana irás al medico. Sí?**

**-Mañana le prometí muchas cosas a Kohaku…**

**-Sango…**

**-Está bien, iré de paso. Por cierto, Sesshoumaru necesita un publicista y le dije que estas disponible, así que quizás te llame.**

**-Esperemos.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome llegó a la casa y de inmediato recordó algo que debió hacer en la mañana. Encontró la cena servida, velas encendidas y ni rastros de Inuyasha y Satoshi. Fue a la habitación de su pequeño y lo encontró dormido sobre su apuesto padre. Sonriendo, se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla. Salieron de la habitación en silencio.

**-Cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Bien, todo en calma.**

**-Me alegra, oye, mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Es la primera vez que se duerme sin objetar en esta semana.**

**-Cada vez que duerme con Rin lo hace así por dos o tres días.**

**-Sí, pero eso quiere decir que te tengo para mí solito esta noche.**

**-Inu…**

**-Quieres cenar?**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**-Kagome… **

**-Bien, comeré…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina y cerró el teléfono luego de hablar con Miroku, Rin entró en su oficina y lo besó a manera de saludo.

**-Hola mi amor.**

**-Rin! qué haces aquí?**

**-Parece que no te da gusto de verme aquí. Qué escondes?**

**-Yo nada. Pero me sorprendiste. Estás celosa?**

**-Nah! Pero si eres un vejete, no tienes nada que me ponga celosa.**

**-En serio?**

Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó.

**-Con que soy un vejete, ah?**

**-Sí, eres tan viejo que estoy segura que si busco bien, encuentro canas.**

**-Y me puedes explicar qué le gritabas a este vejete anoche? **

**-Sessh…**

**-No era eso… pero te lo voy a perdonar… por cierto, me llamaron con respecto a tu apartamento…**

**-Sí? Qué te dijeron?**

**-Que ya está todo listo…**

Era notable que a Sesshoumaru no le agradaba dar tales noticias. De hecho, parecía molesto. La volvió a besar.

**-Me vas a disculpar, pero tengo una montaña de trabajo, así que no me puedo escapar contigo hoy.**

**-No te vine a buscar, yo también tengo que trabajar, sólo quería darte un beso.**

**-Darme un beso?**

**-Pues sí. No quieres?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Sesshoumaru se cercioró de que la puerta tuviera llave. Rin lo besó de una forma tal que Sesshoumaru cayó en el sillón halándola por la cintura, aún unidos en aquel beso. El oxígeno se hizo imprescindible y se separaron sonrojados. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

**-Estás sonriendo!**

**-Por ti.**

**-Por mí?**

**-Sí, preciosa, por ti.**

**-Dime algo Sessh, eres feliz?**

**-Contigo?**

**-Pues sí…**

**-Me haces sonreír, qué crees? **

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

**-Preciosa… sabes que te quiero, verdad?**

**-Sí, yo también te quiero…**

**-No. Rin, te quiero…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Nos vemos esta noche, mi amor.**

**-Cocino yo?**

**-No, yo lo haré.**

**-Está bien, hasta la noche.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin y Kagome salen de una reunión. Suena el celular de Rin.

**-Porter… ah! Hola, Sango! …En serio, bien, voy para allá.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Sango está aquí. Se siente mal.**

**-Voy contigo, quiero saludarla. Por cierto, tenemos que hacernos la prueba de sangre.**

**-No, es el mes que viene, cada 6 meses.**

**-Si tú lo dices…**

Luego de saludar a Sango, Rin la examinó. Una enfermera de estatura media, ojos verdes y pelo castaño y largo entró en la sala de exámenes.

**-Aki, tómale una muestra de sangre, por favor.**

**-En seguida doctora.**

**-Sangre?**

Kohaku vio a la enfermera que le sonrió y de inmediato se sintió cautivado por la belleza de aquella sonrisa.

**-Kohaku… estás bien?**

**-No me gusta la sangre… (Parece un ángel…)**

Sango sonrió y le dijo que podía salir, pero para Kohaku, salir significaba alejar sus ojos de aquella beldad. Y era algo a lo que estaba negado.

**-No, estoy bien…**

Rin lo vio palidecer y le dio un algodón con alcohol.

**-No, acabo de salir de rehabilitación…**

**-Eso no te dopará, evitará que te desmayes.**

**-Segura?**

**-Soy médico, no?**

Kohaku aceptó el algodón. Aki no le dejaba de sonreír. Una vez que la muestra estuvo lista, le pidió los datos de rotulación a Rin y se marchó.

**-Rin?**

**-Sí?**

**-Qué tanto la conoces?**

**-A Aki? Hm! Desde que entró aquí, hace como 3 años.**

**-Es…**

Las tres mujeres rieron al ver el interés de Kohaku en la joven.

**-Tiene novio, verdad?**

**-No que yo sepa… Sango, esperas los resultado o te llamo y te digo.**

**-Mejor me llamas…**

**-Bien.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin llegó al apartamento, era más de medianoche.

**-Lo siento tanto, mi amor!**

**-DÓNDE ESTABAS!**

**-En cirugía… perdóname mi cielo… sé que te prometí…**

**-ESO ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA! DEBES DECIRME CUANDO TE VAYAS A TARDAR!**

**-Será mejor que te calmes.**

**-QUE ME CALME! HAY UN PSICÓPATA SUELTO DETRÁS DE TI Y TU ME PIDES QUE ME CALME!**

**-Sesshoumaru, es medianoche, o te calmas o…**

**-O QUÉ!**

Rin fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

**-Dime qué harás…**

Rin le lanzó el agua en la cara a Sesshoumaru.

**-Ya te calmaste?**

**-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así.**

**-Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario. Si alguna vez recuperas la cordura, me avisas.**

Rin lo dejó parado en medio de la cocina, empapado en agua fría. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación ella estaba acostada, con la cara tapada, lo escuchó tirar algo y tomar una toalla y secarse. Sesshoumaru se desvistió y se puso el pijama cerrando las gavetas con fuerza y tirando cosas hasta que escuchó un sollozo. Sintió una fuerza que le estrujaba el corazón. Se acostó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

**-Rin…**

**-Déjame…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-No.**

**-Rin, por favor.**

**-No! No tenías ningún derecho a gritarme. Y no te voy a perdonar. Buenas noches.**

**-Pero… Rin…**

**-Me tengo que ir a otra habitación? O me vas a dejar dormir?**

**-Rin, escúchame… es verdad, me salí de control, pero…**

**-No! Sesshoumaru, no quiero escucharte! Tú sabías bien que yo estaba en cirugía, sabes de más que no puedo contestar el celular ni hacer llamadas! Por Kami tengo las manos dentro de una persona!**

Rin se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se fue a su antigua habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió.

**-Estaba preocupado…**

**-No, estabas celoso! O crees que no me dijeron que estrallaste el teléfono cuando te dijeron que estaba en cirugía con Kashimi!**

**-Me preocupé por que el imbécil…**

**-No me importa, Sesshoumaru, no me importa! Armaste una escenita por teléfono y me esperas levantado a la 1 de la mañana, para gritarme. Me importa un reverendo rábano lo que Yuuji haga o deje de hacer!**

**-Rin…**

**-Largo de aquí!**

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación sabiendo que si se quedaba las cosas empeorarían enormemente, si el tenía mal genio ella lo tenía peor. Al sentir que la puerta se cerraba, sintió desmoronarse y se sentó en la cama abrazando el peluche que le había regalado Satoshi. Se quedó dormida. Al despertar vio su reloj, eran ya las 6 de la mañana, había 3 ramos de rosas en la habitación. Rin leyó las tarjetas.

"Te quiero… Sesshoumaru". La segunda decía: "Perdóname. Sesshoumaru" En la tercera se leía: "Sólo porque es jueves". Rin sonrió, cuando se lo proponía, Sesshoumaru podía ser adorable, a un punto de que ella no le podía negar nada. Salió de la habitación y lo encontró en la ducha, entró y lo abrazó por la espalda.

**-Rin…**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor… pero yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y acariciando sus mejillas la besó tiernamente en los labios.

**-Tienes que ir hoy?**

**-Sí. Pero salgo a las 4.**

**-Puedes acompañarme a un desayuno?**

**-Sí.**

Sesshoumaru la besó pegándola más a él. La seda de su pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo mojado, él pasó de su boca a su cuello dibujado una senda con sus besos.

**-Rin…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Está bien?**

**-S-Sí…**

Con extrema lentitud, Sesshoumaru la desvistió y la cargó hasta la cama, que el estuviera excitado no era secreto alguno, le hizo el amor como reivindicándose por cada vez que la hizo llorar, que se salió de control, que le hizo daño.

La luz del sol entraba de lleno por las ventanas de la habitación. Rin estaba boca abajo y Sesshoumaru, sobre su espalda, la llenaba de besos. Se detuvo, ella se volteó para reclamarle, pero él no la dejó hablar, la besó apasionadamente y se incorporó.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Se nos va a hacer tarde.**

**-Qué hora es?**

**-Casi las 8.**

**-Hm! No quiero levantarme, quiero que me hagas el amor!**

**-Lamento decirte esto, preciosa, pero no podemos. No puedo faltar, aunque tentaciones no me faltan. Te prometo que esta noche, serás mía hasta que grites basta… eso, si puedes gritar…**

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se levantó.

**-Deberías hacer lo mismo, estamos tarde.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana había sorprendido a Kohaku en el mismo estado, acostado, pero sin dormir, no pudo alejar a aquella enfermera lo suficiente de su mente para conciliar sueño. Vio su reloj y creyéndolo prudente llamó a Rin a su celular.

**-Porter…**

**-Hola, te habla Kohaku, el hermano de Sango…**

**-Pasó algo?**

**-No, no… Sólo quiero saber acerca de la enfermera…**

Rin ahogó la risa.

**-Le preguntaré hoy. Y luego te aviso.**

**-Gracias.**

Cortaron la llamada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos al escuchar el celular de Rin. Mientras ella hablaba, él se le acercó, pero se detuvo al verla reír con cierta picardía. Al terminar la llamada le arrebató el celular y se colocó sobre ella, presionando sus dos manos contra la cama.

**-Quién era?**

**-El hermano de Sango… Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

**-Sessh, por favor…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sesshoumaru, no!**

De inmediato, Sesshoumaru se apartó. Rin se le acercó cubriéndose con las sábanas.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Qué?**

**-Es que no me gusta que me inmovilicen las manos… me recuerda… es sólo eso…**

**-Sólo eso? Hay algo más que haga que te recuerde cómo casi te…**

**-No! Nada más. Te lo he dicho, eres el mejor amante del mundo, sólo que no me inmovilices las manos.**

**-Te lo prometo.**

**-Me voy a bañar, dame un beso.**

**-Quieres que te ayude?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al terminar el desayuno, Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru y se fue al hospital. Al llegar encontró a Kashimi en la entrada de emergencias fumando.

**-Esa cosa te va matar.**

**-Hola, Rin… luces hermosa hoy…**

**-Gracias. Ya me voy a cambiar, estaba con Sesshoumaru en un desayuno.**

**-Claro, Sesshoumaru… cómo está?**

**-Ni parece que le hubiera dado un infarto. Hace ejercicios como loco y come sólo lo que le digo.**

**-Tiene suerte, su auto estalló y él no pasó de moretes y raspones.**

**-Sí, es cierto. Oye, Kagome ya llegó?**

**-Sí, hace unos minutos, está en el lounge.**

**-Gracias, nos vemos arriba.**

Rin entró al lounge. Kagome y Aki estaban organizando unos archivos al verla, chiflaron.

**-Pero miren quién decidió aparecer.**

**-No sean crueles. Además de que no llegué tarde.**

**-Estás muy arreglada.**

**-Estaba en un desayuno con Sesshoumaru.**

**-Ay! Ya quisiera yo un novio así!**

Rin y Kagome rieron.

**-Aki, tienes 24 años, no?**

**-22.**

**-Y tienes novio?**

**-No te digo que quisiera uno? Así de amoroso como tu esposo y… creo que es de familia, no tienen un primo lejano por ahí? O tu amigo…**

**-Mi amigo?**

**-El que vino ayer con la hermana, le sacamos una muestra de sangre a ella.**

**-Ah! Kohaku…**

**-Pero de seguro tiene novia…**

**-De hecho, no… y le gustaste muchísimo!**

**-De verdad!**

**-Sí. Me preguntó por ti esta mañana. **

**-Y qué le dijiste?**

**-Bueno, no sabía que estabas interesada en él…**

**-Te mato!**

**-Así que le dije que te preguntaría…**

**-Te adoro! Te había dicho que eres la mejor amiga del mundo? Eres la mejor amiga en todo el mundo.**

**-Y bien, entonces le daré tu teléfono.**

**-Sí… una cosa… estaba preocupado por doparse…**

**-Ah! Es que Kohaku fue adicto al éxtasis. Era DJ y… bueno, vino con el ambiente en que trabajaba. Pero ahora va a comenzar en la universidad a estudiar ingeniería de sistemas…**

**-Qué bien!**

**-No te importa?**

**-No, es decir, con un papi como ese, preocupado por su hermana… y se ve tan tierno!**

Rin y Kagome sonrieron.

**-Quee!**

**-De verdad te gustó.**

**-Síi, me encantó.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin estaba viendo pacientes. Aki se le acercó.

**-Le enviaron los resultados de Sango…**

**-Sí? Y por qué estás tan feliz?**

**-No lo sé… **

**-Cómo serás.**

**-Ah! y tu esposo…**

**-Ehem! Novio…**

**-Novio? Ya me preguntaba yo porqué no me invitaste a la boda… pero se van a casar o qué?**

Rin sonrió.

**-No hay nada que quisiera más, pero no, por el momento no. Qué fue lo que hizo?**

**-Ah, sí! Me llamó y me pidió disculpas por haberme gritado ayer… es de lo más dulce…**

**-Sí?**

**-Y te mandó un mensaje…**

Aki le entregó una nota. Rin al leerla se sonrojó y Aki, al entender, ni se diga. La nota decía: "Estás lista para gritar basta?"

**-Pero si apenas son las dos de la tarde… este hombre es insaciable…**

**-Rin!**

Rieron. Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Porter… Ah! Hola, cómo estás? Sí, le pregunté… pues sí, bastante… está a mi lado, quieres hablar con ella?**

Rin le pasó su celular a Aki.

**-No podía esperar a hablar contigo.**

Aki chilló de la emoción y contestó. Rin sonrió y continuó con el historial de su paciente. A las 4 de la tarde, Rin, Kagome y Aki estaban en el lounge. Kashimi estaba un poco más apartado, pero igual escuchaba lo que decían.

**-Oye, adivina quien tiene novio?**

**-Qué?**

**-Rin! No es novio, vamos a salir esta noche…**

**-A la velocidad de la luz!**

**-Kagome, mira lo que Sessh me mando esta tarde.**

Kagome leyó la nota y no lo pudo creer.

**-No puede ser! Está loco!**

**-Loquísimo…**

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru entró en el lounge con tres rosas.

**-Pero por ti, hola preciosa…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin se puso de pie como impulsada con un resorte. Sesshoumaru le ofreció una rosa, una a Kagome y una Aki.

**-Me perdonas por haberte gritado por teléfono ayer?**

**-Sí, claro…**

**-Sessh, qué haces aquí, quedamos de vernos en la casa.**

**-Te dije que el imbécil ese anda suelto. No te voy a dejar sola.**

**-Y vamos a dejar un auto aquí?**

**-Vine con un chofer. Estás lista?**

**-Sí… nos vemos mañana, chicas…**

**-Adiós.**

**-Ah! Sessh… espera, mi ropa.**

**-Esa está bien. **

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru le quitó las llaves del auto y una vez que estuvieron adentro, la besó.

**-No te había visto vestida así.**

**-Siempre me la quito aquí.**

**-Te queda bien ese pijama azul.**

**-Gracias. A dónde vamos?**

**-Al apartamento. Tenemos que hablar.**

**-Podemos hacerlo aquí.**

**-Sólo si quieres provocarme otro infarto.**

Rin abrió la boca para protestar, pero al estudiar su semblante, decidió callarse. Llegaron al apartamento, Sesshoumaru se cambió la ropa de oficina por una más cómoda, Rin por igual. Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala cuando Rin salió a su encuentro. Se sentó a su lado y lo vio muy preocupado, lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Me vas a dejar?**

**-Qué! De dónde sacas esas cosas?**

**-Es que no comprendo… vives conmigo, o no has tenido el tiempo para volver a tu apartamento?**

**-Tú dímelo.**

**-Rin…**

**-No. Tú dime qué quieres, es tú casa…**

Sesshoumaru sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero cuando se trataba de Rin, se le hacía increíblemente difícil hablar. Rin se puso de pie y fue a la cocina diciendo que tenía hambre. Sesshoumaru la siguió y la espió mientras ella se preparaba un sándwich con mermelada de fresas.

**-Yo no soy el único que toma decisiones aquí, esta no es mi casa… es nuestra casa…**

Rin dejó caer el cuchillo al escucharlo.

**-Sessh…**

**-Qué dices? Vivirás aquí?**

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru se acercó y le levantó el rostro, sonrió para sí mismo al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no se podía equivocar, eran de felicidad.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Te quiero!**

Rin se refugió en su pecho abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Por qué lloras?**

**-Siempre me haces llorar…**

**-Yo también te quiero, preciosa…**

Rin lo abrazó con más fuerza aún.

**-Preciosa, me falta aire…**

Se apartó un poco sonriendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aki se terminó de poner rubor y se soltó el pelo que cayó sobre sus hombros y espalda, se arregló con la mano y corrió a la puerta que era golpeada periódicamente. Al abrir se encontró con un Kohaku muy diferente al que había conocido, completamente afeitado y con el pelo recortado. Aki se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo.

**-K-Kohaku?**

**-Sí, lo sé… mi hermana me obligó… me veo raro, verdad?**

**-Un poquito, sí…**

**-En cambio, tú… te ves hermosa… nos vamos?**

**-Sí, claro…**

Llegaron a un restaurante y luego de pedir sus platos comenzaron a platicar para conocerse mejor.

**-Sabes de mi condición…**

**-Sí, Rin me explicó un poco… pero quisiera oírlo de ti, un día de éstos…**

**-No es una historia muy larga… Soy un amante la música, los ritmos y los tambores me apasionan… cuando tenía 15 años, mi hermana me regaló una consola de DJ, comencé entre amigos y luego me hice bastante famoso, para cuando tenía 18 años, ganaba entre dos mil y tres mil dólares por fiesta. Cuando comenzó la euforia de los Raves, no sólo Raves, sino de los que duran días, 4 días fue mi mejor récord, no ha sido mejorado aún… pero cómo me mantenía despierto todo el tiempo? Al principio me negué rotundamente, pero no daba abasto a las peticiones de mis clientes, cada Rave me dejaba ganancias de 5 mil a 8 dólares, lo probé, me garantizaron que no era adictivo y yo como un estúpido le creí, mi hermana trató de salvarme un par de veces… pero yo me escapaba…**

Aki comprendía a la perfección la actitud de Kohaku y eso le alegraba, porque el hecho de que aceptara abiertamente su condición, sólo significaba que estaba un paso delante de su pasado, que estaba progresando, ella como enfermera, conocía bien todas las etapas de una adicción.

**-…Todo siguió igual por un par de años… me aparecía cuando se me acababa el dinero y me iba de igual manera… hasta que la golpeé… la última vez la golpeé tan duro que le partí la boca… a mi hermana… mi único familiar… quien se sacrificó toda su vida porque nada me faltara…**

**-Pero tu hermana se ve joven…**

**-Tiene 27, pero me cuida desde los 18… mis padres murieron cuando éramos niños y… unos familiares nos mantuvieron mientras duró la herencia de mis padres… cuando ella cumplió los 18, la echaron y yo decidí irme con ella…**

**-Está bien… no sigas…**

**-Estoy arruinando la cita, perdón…**

**-No es eso, es que me siento como en una novela de V.C Andrews… creo que voy a llorar…**

**-No…**

Kohaku le levantó el rostro sosteniéndolo por la barbilla. Ella sonrió.

**-Eres muy sentimental, verdad?**

**-Un poquito… dramática, diría yo…**

Rieron.

**-Y si acabas de salir…**

**-Mi hermana se va a casar, y ya compraron un apartamento, vivo en el de ella y mi cuñado, me prestó su auto por esta noche.**

Aki sonrió, era como si Kohaku le leyera la mente. Al terminar la cena, fueron a un parque de atracciones, mientras caminaban y disfrutaban de las luces, del tío vivo y las demás atracciones. Aki se emocionó muchísimo al ver un tiro al blanco y un enorme peluche, Kohaku sonrió y se acercaron a la caseta del juego.

**-No te prometo nada, tengo tan mala puntería que no ensarto ni una aguja.**

**-Yo sé que puedes.**

Kohaku volvió a sonreír y lanzó, con cada lanzamiento asestó. Aki estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, tendría su peluche.

**-Cuál desea?**

**-Aki, elige tu premio.**

**-Quiero que lo elijas tú.**

Kohaku eligió una adorable foca bebé de peluche, color blanco. Aki se quedó boquiabierta, no sólo eligió el peluche que más le había gustado, sino que también adoraba las focas. La emoción fue tal que lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias! Es precioso!**

**-Siempre…**

Bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Aki sonrió al notarlo y se apartaron del puesto caminado un poco más juntos. Kohaku cargaba con el peluche en una mano y con la otra, rozó la mano de Aki, ella se sonrojó y luego de pensarlo un poco, a la vez se agarraron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos. Sonrieron y continuaron caminando así.

La fría brisa de principios de diciembre los hizo acercarse un poco más, de repente sus abrigos no rendían abasto. Kohaku pasó su brazo libre sobre su hombro y ella recostó su cabeza del suyo. Kohaku no supo cómo había logrado vivir tanto tiempo sin ella. Sin duda alguna lo complementaba al cien por ciento.

Estaban donde comenzaron, en la puerta de la casa de Aki. La cita y la noche maravillosa habían llegado a su fin. Aki abrazaba su nuevo peluche.

**-La próxima, me pondré un candado en la boca…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque sólo hablamos de mí, y no era lo que quería.**

**-No?**

**-No… quería saber de ti, cosa que aún no he logrado. Ahora me resultas hasta más misteriosa. **

**-Pasa, quiero que me hables de ese misterio.**

Kohaku sonrió y entró, se sentaron en la sala.

**-Tu nombre es japonés, pero ni los rasgos de tu rostro, ni tu color de piel lo son…**

**-Sekhmet…**

**-Qué?**

**-Es mi apellido, Sekhmet...**

**-Egipcio… debe haber una historia fascinante detrás de todo eso…**

**-Mi… madre es arqueóloga, japonesa y mi padre es un mercante persa… se conocieron en Bahrein y se quedaron a vivir en Egipto luego de casarse. Mi madre me consiguió una beca a través de unos contactos, así que vine a Japón a estudiar, pero no me gusta el desierto, así que me quedé aquí. En vacaciones voy a visitarlos o ellos vienen aquí… Sé lo que piensas, qué tan rara puedo ser? Japonés y egipcio…**

**-No eres rara… eres exótica… como una rosa que florece en pleno invierno.**

Aki sonrió ampliamente. Kohaku se puso de pie.

**-Espero que aceptes volver a salir conmigo…**

**-Me encantó esta noche…**

**-Bueno… hasta pronto…**

Kohaku se inclinó con la inocente intención de besarla en la mejilla, pero sus labios se encontraron en un dulce y tierno beso.

**-Hasta mañana…**

**-Que tengas dulces sueños…**

**-Sólo si sueño contigo…**

Aki cerró la puerta luego de que Kohaku se marchara, se recostó de la misma y suspiró como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru trataba de acallar los gritos de Rin con extensos y apasionados besos. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder y responder sólo a los estímulos de su amante. Ella se aferraba a su espalda cada vez con más fuerzas, sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura marcaban su ritmo y le indicaban si quería más o menos. Disminuyó un poco el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

**-Rin…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Preciosa, abre los ojos…**

La besó apasionadamente y le repitió que abriera los ojos. Cuando ella lo hizo él sonrió, podía leer el goce en su mirada, el placer en sus pupilas. Le pidió que no los cerrara, la quería ver así todo el tiempo. Los besos eran más apasionados y más intensos, él volvió a sonreír al ver que ella no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda y arqueó la propia.

**-SESSH!**

**-RIN!**

Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre ella, descansando entre sus senos. Continuó con las caricias y los besos.

**-Sessh… Sessh…**

La vio a los ojos.

**-Te quiero, preciosa…**

**-Te quiero, Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó e iba a salir de ella, pero ella lo apretó en su interior. Su respuesta fue algo parecido a un rugido.

**-AARRGH!**

**-Quiero que te quedes así… puedes?**

**-Todo el tiempo que quieras, cariño…**

Rin se recostó en su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos, ella poco a poco entre sonrisas, besos y caricias, se fue quedando dormida. Él la vio dormida entre sus brazos y sonrió. Hacía poco tenía grabado a fuego una imagen de un bebé, era el bebé más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Buscó entre los hijos de sus conocidos, pero ninguno se parecería al de su mente. Ahora sabía porqué, esa era la imagen de un hijo suyo con Rin.

**-Te amo, Rin… Sólo tengo que ser capaz de decírtelo de frente… porqué no puedo? **

Sesshoumaru nunca sospechó que Rin estaba despierta y que lo había escuchado, la vio sonreír, para él, entre sueños y la apretó entre sus brazos. La escuchó murmurar algo en inglés y sonrió.

**-(Ella ha perdido más que yo, y sin embargo puede decirlo… me lo ha dicho… Kasan, qué hago? No quiero perderla)**

……………

Espero que mi vida esté perdonada por el momento. Verdad? (risita nerviosa)

**Ceci**, espero que te guste. (Ves? A ke no te esperabas nada de esto!)

**Lou**, corre para que me dejes el primer review del cap!

**Mary**, el 20 de mayo… uy! Que lejos está pero ya te las ingenias. Suerte en tus exámenes!

**Eli,** gracias por soportar esta tormentita que a veces se convierte en huracán.

**Aki,** ves que valió la pena? O a poco no estuvo adorable ese besito de Kohaku, ah?

**Syren888**, sigue debiendo…

**Kagi35**, igual te sigo queriendo!

**hana faiya fujimi**, mi kerida amiguita, Megan es Rin. Como ya expliqué en el fic, Rin es mitad inglesa y Megan es su segundo nombre. Espero que ya no tengas dudas.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**, ehehhe… no me atrevo a prometerte que se lo pida en los prox caps… pero no comas ansias, aún faltan cosas por pasar.

**Skade,** como ves, mi Mushu está enamorado de mi y no me deja ni un segundo, (me tarde un dia mas, pero es una semana igual)

**Saya**, a causa de los avances mi vida corría peligro por adelantado. Pero prometo dejarte uno que otro.

**Lig**, calma que me inflas el ego! Mira que ya después me pongo a escribir disparates! Grax, me ha gustado mucho conocerte!

**FENIXGIRL**, adoro tus reviews! Me hacen sentir tan bien! En 4 lineas dices tanto! Gracias!

**Gatitarebulera3,** Claudia! Vete a fregar! Ahahaha déjame publicar que mucho ke te gusta leer!

**Ariadna-chan**, mra no te prometo nada de lo que me pediste excepto mas problemas. Ya veras! Lo que pasa es que (y tengo testigos) cuando se me ocurre algo nuevo, puedo borrar varios caps para hacerlo.

Y ultimo, pero no en importancia, **Lady Sesshoumaru**, niña, con calma que soy médico pero estamos lejos! Si no te tranquilizas mandaré a que te pongan grapas y así el hilo no se rompe. Espero que te estés recuperando y que te sientas mejor.

Quien me falte que me perdone. Agradezco a todas sus reviews y su apoyo y quisiera que me agregaran en su msn. Bueno, me despido de ustedes.

Besos & abrazos

Mizuho


	21. Navidad en Nara

Hola! Sí! Aquí estoy con oootro cap mas y no, no es el final! Anunque un poco salidito de época… bueno, ahora es cuando encaja… jajaja. Les pido mil disculpas por no publicar antes, pero es que la uni me está matando. Si vieran la loma de deberes… uuf! Les juro que de una sola materia tengo mas trabajos de los que hice para las 5 del semestre pasado! Pero, aquí está, jugosito, y un poco más largo para compensar la demora. Espero que lo disfruten!

…………………………………………………

**Capítulo 21**

**Navidad en Nara**

Rin se despierta entre los brazos de su sensual novio. Recuerda la confesión no intencionada y sonrió. Con extremo cuidado se quiso levantar, pero él la haló a la cama nuevamente.

**-Qué piensas que haces?**

**-Levantarme…**

**-No, quédate conmigo…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Rin.**

Su voz esta fue firme y decidida. Aún no había abierto los ojos. Rin sonrió y se acostó de nuevo besándolo en la mejilla.

**-Todavía tengo sueño… mucho sueño…**

**-Pero quiero bañarme… déjame darme un baño y vuelvo y me acuesto contigo.**

**-No me quieres dejar dormir, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

**-Qué hice para merecer una de tus sonrisas?**

**-Ser mía, no te mereces una, te las mereces todas… sé que no sonrío muy a menudo…**

**-Así me enamoré de ti, además te da un toque de misterio que me encanta!**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y acomodó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

**-Cariño… vamos a dormir…**

**-Pero Sessh… sólo si me prometes que pondremos un árbol de navidad…**

**-Rin, esta es tu casa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

**-Qué calor te transmite la navidad!**

Rin se cubrió con las sábanas. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y rodeó su cintura.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Está bien, no pondré nada…**

**-Preciosa… no es lo que quería decirte… quería decirte que sí, pondremos el árbol, del tamaño que quieras.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí.**

Rin se emocionó y lo besó, lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Gracias!**

**-Por qué? Si esta es tu casa.**

**-No, es como me dijiste anoche, nuestra casa.**

**-Me gusta cómo se oye… ahora… de verdad tengo sueño, preciosa, me vas a dejar dormir?**

**-No comprendo que estés cansado… yo me siento como nueva.**

**-Preciosa, anoche me sonsacaste 5 veces. Quiero dormir todo el día, si fuese posible.**

Rin se sonrojó a más no poder. Sesshoumaru la besó y antes de notarlo, se quedó dormido, ella sonrió, lo besó y se acomodó en su pecho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome despertó al sentir un peso sobre ella.

**-Mama!**

**-Hola, mi amor.**

Lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente, notó que Inuyasha no estaba.

**-Y tu papi?**

**-No sé… por qué mama no tiene ropa?**

Kagome se apresuró a taparse con las sábanas.

**-Tienes hambre?**

**-Sí.**

**-Entonces me voy a bañar y te preparo desayuno sí?**

**-Sí.**

Kagome tomó una ducha, pero cuando salió encontró a Satoshi dormido sobre su cama. Lo besó en la mejilla y fue a la cocina. Estaba preparando unos waffles cuando Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda metiendo sus manos bajo su blusa.

**-Inu! Estan frías!**

**-Caliéntalas… **

La hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente. Metió un dedo en la mezcla y la probó.

**-Sabes? Anoche estuviste excepcional…**

**-Tú también, mi vida…**

**-Pero ahora me dio hambre.**

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Amor, son las 10 de la mañana.**

**-Eso lo sé. Pero no me vas a decir?**

**-Tuve que ir a una de las joyerías, Sesshoumaru no aparece y anoche trataron de entrar.**

**-Kami! Se llevaron algo?**

**-No. Sólo trataron de abrir la puerta. Aunque me dijeron que falta un anillo. Pero estaba en caja fuerte…**

**-Un anillo? Crees que…**

**-Creo que Sesshoumaru lo tiene.**

Kagome sonrió ante la idea que sugería aquel hecho. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla a la vez que volvía a meter los dedos en la mezcla, Kagome lo golpeó en la mano.

**-Oye!**

**-Espera que termine.**

**-Me gusta crudo.**

**-Inuyasha.**

**-Grr! Nunca me das lo que quiero.**

**-Te pueden salir bien caras esas palabras.**

**-Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo… **

**-Hm! Te me estás endulzando mucho.**

**-Tú eres el azúcar de mi vida.**

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando fueron interrumpidos por su pequeño hijo.

**-Mama!**

Inuyasha se refugió en su cuello sonriendo.

**-No pudo dormirse por 5 minutos más…**

Volvió con el niño en brazos. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué tal si lo bañas en lo que termino el desayuno?**

**-Está bien.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aki estaba en una ronda, medicando a los pacientes, pero su mente estaba en su despertar, con su peluche, el que Kohaku había escogido para ella. Y en el beso que de repente había aumentado, sino creado sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**-…Aki…**

**-Ah? Lo siento…**

**-Te sientes bien? Estás toda enrojecida.**

**-Er-sí… suerte que me voy temprano hoy.**

Luego de terminar su ronda, se aseguró de que todos los expedientes estuvieran firmados y con la dosis que les acababa de administrar. Estaba inmersa en sus cálculos y no notó la presencia delante de ella.

**-Mi flor del desierto…**

**-Kohaku!**

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Bien… y tú?**

**-De maravilla.**

**-Er- ya termino con esto y…**

Se acercó una enfermera más o menos de la misma edad de Aki y le quitó las planillas.

**-Las has revisado 7 veces, vete.**

**-P-pero…**

**-Yo te cubro, vete antes de que me arrepienta.**

**-Gracias.**

Salieron del centro y estaban caminando en un parque cercano, Aki no sabía cuándo sucedió, pero sí sabía que iban tomados de la mano. Sonó el celular de Kohaku, se sintió tentado a no contestar, pero dado el hecho de que sólo su hermana tenía el número, lo hizo.

**-Sango?**

**-Kohaku, quieres venir a comer con nosotros? Iremos a un restaurante.**

**-No estoy solo…**

**-Puedes traerla, no importa.**

**-Espera.**

Se alejó el celular del rostro.

**-Mi hermana nos invita a comer. Quieres ir?**

**-Sí…**

**-Sango, está bien. Dónde es?**

Sango le dio el nombre el lugar. Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver que no era sólo Sango y Miroku, estaban Rin, Kagome dos hombres y un niño entre ellas. Se acercaron a la mesa. Sango les indicó un lugar donde podían sentarse.

**-Sango, Miroku, ella es…**

**-Aki, la conocemos del centro.**

**-Verdad…**

**-Kohaku, no creo que conozcas a mi esposo, Inuyasha y mi hijo, Satoshi.**

**-Inuyasha… te recuerdo de cuando era chico… mi papá tuvo un caso por tu custodia…**

**-Sí, recuerdas a mi hermano Sesshoumaru?**

**-Sí, claro… Ustedes también están casados?**

Rin se sonrojó al instante, Sesshoumaru la vio y curvó sus labios en una disimulada sonrisa que sólo Satoshi notó. Rin contestó.

**-No, somos novios.**

Satoshi examinaba a Sango con detenimiento. Cuando Sango lo notó, le preguntó si pasaba algo.

**-Eres muy bonita.**

**-Gracias…**

Miroku sonrió pensando que si se descuidaba el pequeño le podría robar el amor de Sango, rió al descubrirse celoso de un niño.

**-De qué te ríes?**

**-No sé por qué, pero me vino a la mente que me podrías dejar por Satoshi.**

**-Tonto.**

**-Sango. Y a qué se debe esta reunión?**

**-Bueno, no sé, Sesshoumaru nos invitó a todos.**

**-Es hora de que hable…**

**-Sessh y yo estamos celebrando que hoy cumplimos 3 meses juntos…**

Kohaku se sorprendió. Aki le prometió que luego le explicaba la razón.

**-Y… también, Miroku tiene una sorpresa para Sango.**

**-Sessh…**

**-Yo? No he dicho nada. Miroku.**

**-Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y yo a partir de esta mañana, somos socios.**

**-Es genial, amor!**

**-Abriré mi propia publicitaria… bueno, no mía… nuestra…**

**-Felicidades…**

**-Esto se merece un brindis.**

Sesshoumaru pidió el mejor champán de la que el restaurante disponía. Después de la comida, mientras las mujeres esperaban por los hombres, Rin decidió decirle a Sango los resultados de los análisis.

**-Sango… ayer me dieron los resultados de tus análisis y… bueno… **

**-No me digas que estoy enferma. Ya Miroku está paranoico porque me enfermé esta mañana.**

**-Te enfermase? Qué te pasó?**

**-Pues me levanté con unas náuseas terribles. Pero se me quitaron cuando me comí unas galletas saladas.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sango, querida, no tienes nada que no se quite…**

**-Gracias a Kami. Voy a tu consultorio por una receta?**

**-No, no será necesario, eso se quita solo. No tienes nada que no se quite en 9 meses. 8 en tu caso, sigues retrasada, verdad?**

**-3 Semanas… espera, de qué me hablas? Ay! Kami! Es eso?**

**-Estás embarazada…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Lo que sientes, son síntomas del embarazo… por los síntomas que presentas calculo que tienes casi 2 meses.**

**-No es posible… si yo… pero… las pastillas…no…pero tú me inyectaste!**

**-Sango, yo también quedé embarazada usando las pastillas…**

**-Y las inyecciones tampoco son completamente efectivas…**

**-Crees que esto te traiga problemas con Miroku?**

**-No! Kami, si se va a emocionar muchísimo… pero… Gracias!**

Sango abrazó a Rin, la emoción abordó a las mujeres incluyendo a Aki y a Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar a su apartamento, Sango brincó a los brazos de Miroku. Se había pasado todo el camino besándolo en la mejilla.

**-Amor, cálmate un poco, casi me haces chocar dos veces.**

**-Es que estoy feliz!**

**-Estás feliz? O eres feliz?**

**-Soy feliz! Muy feliz!**

**-Y se puede saber la razón? Tengo algo que ver?**

**-Todo! Tenemos esta casa… nos vamos casar…**

**-Te amo, mi amor.**

**-Y yo a ti.**

Se besaron. Miroku se sentó en la sala y Sango se recostó en su regazo. Miroku le quitó los mechones de pelo de su rostro y la besó.

**-Miroku… no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema… y pues…**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-De hijos…**

**-No hay nada de qué hablar, una vez que estemos casados, tendremos todos los hijos que quieras…**

**-Qué tal antes?**

**-Qué tal si nos casamos antes? Pero aunque adoro los niños, ahora no quiero, vamos a esperar un poquito sí?**

**-E-EH! Pero tú dijiste…**

**-Sé bien lo que te dije. Pero te quiero para mí solito por un tiempo antes de compartirte.**

**-Entonces no quieres tener un hijo ahora…**

**-Espera… tu quieres tener un hijo ahora?**

**-Eso no importa. Ya me quedó claro, tú no. Vengo ahora.**

Sango se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Miroku se quedó desconcertado, se dio cuenta de algo y de repente sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

**-Sango!**

Corrió a la habitación, estaba cerrada con seguro.

**-Sango!**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Ábreme la puerta.**

**-No quiero verte.**

**-Sango, amor ábreme, de verdad lo siento, lo dije todo sin pensar.**

**-Cuando no lo piensas, es lo que sientes.**

Miroku sabía que nada de lo que hiciera conseguiría que Sango abriera la puerta, fue al estudio y buscó las llaves de la habitación. Cuando abrió, Sango le tiró una almohada a la cara, Miroku se acercó y sentó a su lado.

**-Amor…**

**-Miroku, qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Que me perdones.**

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte…**

**-Fuiste al médico, verdad? Fuiste a hacerte unas pruebas con Rin.**

**-Sí.**

**-Y estás embarazada?**

**-Qué harías si así fuera?**

**-Ya por el simple hecho de vivir juntos, me eché a mi familia en mi contra. Así que si estás embarazada, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible…**

**-Tu familia me odia…**

**-Eso no me importa. Lo que me importa es que te veas afectada. Ellos pueden hacer lo que les de la gana.**

**-Miroku…**

**-Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

La besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor? Estás embarazada?**

**-Sí…**

Miroku la cargó y la llenó de besos.

**-TE AMO! TE AMO!**

La dejó sobre la cama y continuó con los besos, bajando hasta su vientre, le levantó la blusa y pegó su oído. Ella rió acariciando su pelo.

**-Nos casaremos mañana.**

**-Mañana?**

**-Sí, mañana. No quiero esperar. Quiero que seas mía por completo. Que no te torture. Además de que no quiero que se toque el tema de que la fiscal tiene un embarazo fuera del matrimonio.**

**-Y tu familia?**

**-Que se vayan a freír espárragos! **

**-Vamos a tener un bebé…**

La felicidad de Sango era tal que no puedo evitar unas lágrimas furtivas rodar por sus mejillas. Miroku la besó interrumpiendo el cauce de sus lágrimas.

**-Te amo, mi cielo.**

**-Nos casaremos mañana?**

**-No tenemos los permisos… moveré unos contactos para conseguirlo lo más rápido posible.**

**-Ya sabía yo que hacía bien casándome con una mujer atractiva, inteligente e influyente.**

**-Tonto…**

**-Pero tuyo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru notaba algo diferente en Rin desde que subió al auto, se mostró feliz y emocionada al hablarle del embarazo de Sango, pero una vez que terminó se quedó pensativa. Hacía más de una hora que habían llegado y Rin ni hablaba, parecía en las nubes. Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio y Rin en la habitación.

**-(Kami, a dónde irá todo esto con Sesshoumaru? Cuánto tiempo más me podré aguantar sin que me lo diga?... Estoy feliz por Sango… Kagome, ni se diga… pero en el fondo siento un poco de envidia… ellas tienen lo único que no tengo ni puedo… Kami! Qué egoísta me oigo! Pero creo que yo también me merezco un poco… no es que estaré joven y fértil para siempre… y con lo que me gustan los niños! Pero tampoco puedo acelerar las cosas con Sessh… apenas tenemos 3 meses. Hacerlo cambiar de opinión es más difícil que esperar un milagro… sería un milagro que cambiara de opinión…)**

Rin se quedó dormida entre sus pensamientos. Sesshoumaru entró buscándola y la vio dormida atravesada en la cama.

**-(Debe estar exhausta… se emocionó tanto con lo de Sango… parecía tan feliz como si fuese ella…)**

Se sentó a su lado, al sentirlo se acurrucó contra él murmurando su nombre. Él sonrió y la abrazó, ella se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hmm…**

**-Olvídalo…**

la besó en la mejilla y la vio dormir. Cuando ella despertó se encontró con aquella mirada ambarina estudiando sus facciones. Sonrió y lo saludó con un beso.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola preciosa, dormiste bien?**

**-Sí, gracias…**

**-Te vine a buscar para salir, pero estabas rendida.**

**-Lo siento, a dónde iremos?**

**-Íbamos. Está lloviendo a cántaros y era en la motocicleta.**

**-Ah! Tu regalo!**

**-Regalo?**

**-Sí, te compré un regalo.**

**-Preciosa, no era necesario…**

**-Sabes? Creo que no es justo.**

**-Qué cosa? **

**-Primero que siempre me regales cosas, extremadamente caras y yo nunca te de nada.**

**-Estás conmigo, no quiero nada más.**

**-Eres adorable. Pero tampoco es justo, ni tiene excusas que un empresario de tu nivel use plumas baratas.**

**-Rin…**

**-Sólo mírala, si no te gusta, la devuelvo o me quedo con ella porque me encantó.**

Rin se incorporó y sacó de la gaveta de su mesita de noche una cajita negra, alargada. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-De verdad que no era necesario…**

**-Sesshoumaru, me vas rechazar todos los regalos que te haga?**

**-Eso suena a mí… cuándo te dije eso?**

**-Cuando me regalaste tu auto.**

Sesshoumaru abrió la cajita y se impresionó al ver una finísima pluma de oro con sus iniciales grabadas a un lado. Rin se quedó esperando su reacción. Sin esperarlo, ni presentirlo, Sesshoumaru se lanzó sobre ella y los besos fueron tan intensos que la hicieron sonrojarse.

**-Gracias, cariño, es perfecto…**

**-De verdad te gustó?**

**-Sí, de ahora en adelante sólo usaré esta pluma.**

Rin sonrió emocionada y lo abrazó.

**-Gracias, preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

**-Vamos a salir.**

**-Qué?**

**-Vamos a salir, anda, levántate.**

A pesar de la lluvia, salieron, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la joyería principal.

**-Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Ya verás.**

Entraron y Sesshoumaru la guió a un privado, una vasta colección de exquisitas piedras se exhibían sólo para sus ojos. Sesshoumaru examinó la cadena en el cuello de Rin y buscó unos pendientes que hacían juego con el solitario.

**-La verdad es que no pensaba en regalos. Así que improvisaremos…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Sé que los pendientes no compiten con la pluma…**

**-Es genial… gracias!**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, al romper el beso, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

**-Elije lo que quieras.**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Los pendientes fueron tu regalo. Pero quiero que elijas lo que quieras.**

**-Mi amor, pero si…**

**-Rin…**

**-No sé… elije tú… Tú sabes mejor lo que me queda bien…**

**-Segura?**

**-Sí.**

**-Supongo que tendré que cambiar el regalo de navidad entonces. **

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque esto, es tuyo.**

Sesshoumaru le entregó un fino reloj de oro blanco, inmediatamente reconoció el modelo. Era la versión femenina del reloj de Sesshoumaru. En la parte trasera tenía un grabado. "Con cariño para mi preciosa."

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta! Gracias, mi amor!**

Rin lo besó, lo abrazó, desbordaba de felicidad, más que el hecho de regalarle joyas, era lo que leía en su mirada, el tono en que hablaba, la gentileza con la que la tocaba.

**-Te quiero, mi preciosa…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha escuchaba a Kagome jugando con Satoshi y sonrió, salió del estudio cuando las risas cesaron. Encontró a Satoshi recostado en el pecho de su madre.

**-Mami, ese es tu corazón?**

**-Sí, mi amor.**

**-Y si tu corazón es papi… cómo es que está adentro de ti?**

Kagome rió.

**-Es una forma de decir que lo amo. Así como te amo a ti.**

**-Mami…**

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó. Satoshi sonrió.

**-Voy a tener un hermanito!**

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron.

**-De dónde sacas eso?**

**-Tía me dijo que cuando los esposos se besan tienen bebés.**

**-Voy a matar a Rin… Satoshi, es con un beso diferente.**

**-Dénselo! Yo quiero uno!**

**-Qué cosa? Un hermanito?**

**-Sí! Lo quiero de navidad!**

**-Es tarde, qué tal si te vas a dormir y veremos qué se puede hacer.**

**-No, con mami!**

**-Eres un bebé o un niño grande?**

**-Niño grande.**

**-Todos los niños grandes duermen solos.**

Kagome lo besó y lo abrazó. En pocos minutos Satoshi se había dormido, lo llevaron a su cama, al volver a la habitación, Inuyasha se cambio la ropa por la pijama, aún no se había puesto la camisa.

**-Qué harás?**

**-Con qué?**

**-Tu hijo te acaba de pedir un hermanito. Y yo, no haré nada para impedirlo, ni le diré que no.**

**-Oye! Sabes bien que no puedo! Quedamos en que esperaríamos.**

**-No. Tú decidiste que yo esperaría, porque no quieres…**

**-Que no quiero qué? Dilo…**

**-Olvídalo… contigo no se puede…**

**-Ahora soy egoísta e imposible! Bien hecho Inuyasha, sigue así, a ver si duermes en el garaje.**

**-Yo sólo te digo lo que pienso. Si yo hubiera querido estar tan viejo como para que cuando cargue a mi hijo me duela la espalda, me hubiera quedado soltero como Sesshoumaru. Ahora es cuando puedo disfrutar…**

**-A expensas de mi carrera! Y sigue hablando, que no vas a dormir ni en el mismo edificio.**

**-Sí, eso lo que mejor sabes hacer, amenazarme…**

**-Te estás pasando de la raya!**

**-Que tal si me termino de pasar? Estoy harto de estar después de tu trabajo! Después de Satoshi no me importa y es lógico, pero no después de tu trabajo!**

La sangre de Kagome hirvió al instante.

**-No eres más que un estúpido!**

Satoshi estaba parado en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Mami! Ya!**

**-Satoshi…**

Kagome se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó.

**-Perdóname, mi amor, no tenías que ver esto… Espero que estés feliz, Inuyasha, ya tienes lo que querías?**

**-No puedo seguir con esto…**

**-Pelean por lo que dije…**

**-No mi amor, no tienes la culpa de nada.**

**-Sí… yo te pedí un hermanito…**

**-Mi amor… no es eso…**

**-Ustedes ya no se quieren?**

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló frente a ella.

**-Claro que sí, y te amamos…**

**-Pero le dijiste cosas feas a mami…**

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Kagome, perdóname…**

**-No… yo lo siento…**

**-Ya no quiero un hermanito… no si van a pelear…**

**-Lo siento, mi amor… Inu… Satoshi… me perdonan?**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

**-Todo está bien… vamos, te llevaré a tu cama.**

**-Ya no van a pelear?**

**-No.**

**-Lo prometes?**

**-Te lo prometo.**

Al rato, Inuyasha volvió a la habitación. Kagome lo abrazó como queriendo fundirse en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la sien.

**-Todo está bien, amor…**

**-De verdad prefieres haberte quedado soltero a casarte conmigo?**

**-No… jamás! Quizás lo único bueno que he hecho en esta vida es casarme contigo. Y no sabes la suerte que tengo de que me hayas dicho que sí. Jamás me arrepentiré ni de un segundo contigo. Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Inuyasha… hazme tuya…**

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente y la cargó hasta la cama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin colapsa extasiada de placer y exhausta físicamente sobre Sesshoumaru, él la besa y la abraza. Rin sonríe y él también.

**-Te quiero, Rin…**

**-Sessh…**

Rin se estaba quedando dormida. Él la besó y acarició sus mejillas.

**-Dulces sueños, preciosa.**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

**-Yo también…**

Rin ya estaba profundamente dormida, no lo había oído y no era para menos si ella le hizo el amor dos veces. Reconocía que la energía de Rin parecía no tener fin. Sonrió y la besó en la frente.

**-De verdad te amo, Rin… Sólo tengo que ser capaz de decírtelo de frente…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru esta en su oficina hablando con Miroku e invitándolo a pasar las navidades con ellos en la mansión de Nara.

**-Le preguntaré a Sango, pero creo que sí… pero su hermano…**

**-Claro que puede venir. Y si quiere llevar a Aki, también. Sólo que no le digan nada a Rin, es una sorpresa para ella. **

**-No hay problemas.**

**20 de diciembre.**

Sesshoumaru está sentado en el estudio.

**-Sesshoumaru! Me prometiste que pondríamos un árbol de navidad y faltan cuatro días para nochebuena.**

**-Para qué vas a poner un árbol aquí, si nos vamos a Nara mañana en la mañana? No lo vas a disfrutar. **

**-Uy! No puedo contigo!**

**-Eso lo sé…**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

La haló sobre él haciendo que cayera sentada en sus piernas. La besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué si te digo que mandé a poner un árbol en Nara?**

**-Es mentira?**

**-No, ya debe estar listo…**

**-Eres el mejor!**

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

**-Empaca abrigos, en Nara está nevando.**

**-Cómo es la casa de Nara?**

**-Es un castillo. La parte norte es mía y el ala sur de Inuyasha.**

**-Por qué lo dividieron?**

**-Por que Izayoi nunca quiso tocar las cosas de mi madre, para que yo tuviera una manera de recordarla, y como no me gustaba el ala sur, le dije que podía hacer todos sus cambios allí, que no me molestaba. **

**-Entonces ese castillo es como un santuario de tu madre y la de Inuyasha.**

**-Algo así. Pero si quieres cambiar algo, puedes hacerlo.**

**-Mi amor, qué tanto recuerdas a tu mamá?**

**-Recuerdo mucho… poco a poco he recordado algo más…**

**-Me hablarías de ella?**

**-Era hermosa… cuando yo tenía la edad de Satoshi le tenía pavor a los truenos y relámpagos. Cada vez que comenzaba una tormenta, ella me iba a buscar y se sentaba y me abrazaba hasta que me dormía… le gustaba tanto la ciencia que si no hubiese muerto, quizás yo sería médico.**

**-Uno muy malo por cierto…**

**-Oye!**

**-Es broma, si hubieses sido médico, serías el mejor, la gente viajaría a Japón sólo para una consulta…**

**-Ella decía eso. Pero yo nunca se lo prometí. Le decía que no me gustaba la química.**

**-Dime más.**

**-Aparte de los juegos, sólo recuerdo cuando enfermó…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Entonces no me digas nada más. **

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Voy a salir, volveré más tarde.**

**-A dónde vas, preciosa?**

**-A comprar varias cosas.**

**-No quieres que vaya contigo?**

**-No me gusta cómo te ven las mujeres del centro comercial.**

**-Estás celosa?**

**-Es que coquetean contigo. Y la última vez te dieron su teléfono frente a mí.**

**-Pero viste que los boté.**

**-No… va y aparece una que sí te gusta.**

**-Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru sacó una tarjeta dorada de su billetera.

**-No escatimes.**

**-Sessh… está bien, ven conmigo.**

**-Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

**-Con una condición.**

**-Cuál?**

**-No virarás los ojos cuando te bese en la mejilla.**

**-Yo nunca he virado los ojos cuando me besas.**

**-Sessh.**

**-Nunca más, te lo prometo. Qué es lo que vas a comprar?**

**-El año pasado regalé mi ropa de invierno y sólo tengo dos abrigos, aquí en Tokio no ha hecho tanto frío como para comprar más, pero si en Nara está nevando, lo que tengo, no me sirve.**

**-Yo también debo comprar una gabardina.**

**-Vamos.**

Llegaron al centro comercial, Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar del auto, la besó en la mejilla y ella se sorprendió.

**-Sessh…**

Pasaron por varias tiendas y frente a una en especial, que por alguna razón estaba llena de jóvenes de la edad de Rin, apuestos y como en cadena de comando, uno vio a Rin y le avisó al de al lado y así sucesivamente. Sesshoumaru notó el comportamiento poco común y que algunos comenzaron a saludarla a distancia. Aceleró el paso y se paró a su lado tomándola de la mano.

**-Conoces a esos hombres?**

**-No.**

**-Y por qué les devuelves el saludo?**

**-No voy a ser descortés. Además tú me gustas mucho más. Estás celoso, mi amor?**

**-No!… no…**

Rin estaba viendo los abrigos. Sesshoumaru buscaba uno para hombres.

**-Sessh no me gustan estos abrigos. Me hacen ver como con 40 kilos de más.**

**-Preciosa, se supone que te vas a proteger del frío. No a modelar.**

**-Y saldré gorda en todas las fotos?**

**-Quieres una de cuero?**

**-Sintético?**

**-De vaca. Es la mejor, dura años y es fácil de limpiar.**

**-Y porqué tú no tienes uno?**

**-Tenía, duró 11 años.**

**-Entonces, sí, quiero una.**

Fueron a una tienda de artículos de piel y Sesshoumaru eligió las dos chaquetas. Rin se la midió y le quedaba perfecta.

**-Me encanta!**

**-Tenemos caballos en Nara, no quieres unas botas?**

**-Sessh…**

**-No sabes montar caballo?**

**-Sí… hacen muchos años que no monto uno, pero sí. Supongo que es como la bicicleta, no se olvida.**

Sesshoumaru se acercó peligrosamente por la espalda, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

**-Eso es algo que quiero ver.**

**-Hidoi!**

**-Yo? Pero preciosa…**

**-Eres malo conmigo.**

**-Eso crees?**

**-Quiero café.**

**-No me cambies el tema, preciosa.**

**-No, eres maravilloso. Pero quiero café.**

Sesshoumaru pagó por los abrigos y las botas divertido por la jovialidad de Rin, era refrescante y ciertamente lo hacía sentirse mucho más joven. Fueron a un café. Rin se sentó y Sesshoumaru fue a buscar los cafés. Un joven se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba Rin, señaló una de las 3 sillas libres y le preguntó que si estaba ocupada, Rin le contestó que no y el joven se sentó en la mesa.

**-Hola, linda…**

**-Disculpa, me pediste una silla…**

**-Lo sé, pero es una lástima que una belleza como tú esté solita…**

**-No estoy sola…**

**-No? Yo no veo a nadie…**

Rin sentía que el muchacho ya estaba algo impertinente y quería que se fuera antes de que Sesshoumaru volviera.

**-Qué tal si nos acompañas en nuestra mesa? De seguro encontrarás algo que te guste…**

**-Mira, será mejor que te vayas con tus amigos, ya te dije que no estoy sola…**

**-Qué? Acaso soy poca cosa para ti? Te crees mucho?**

Rin se resignó no queriendo contestar y empeorar las cosas. De la nada Satoshi llegó corriendo y la abrazó.

**-Tía!**

**-Hola, mi amor! Con quién estas aquí?**

**-Con mami.**

**-Y dónde está ella?**

**-Con tío…**

El muchacho aún no se movía. Kagome y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la mesa. Al ver a Sesshoumaru el muchacho sudó frío, estaba petrificado.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola, cómo estás?**

**-Todo bien.**

**-Mama, mis galletas.**

Rin tenía a Satoshi sentado en sus piernas, le abrió el paquete de las galletas.

**-Preciosa, y la bolsa?**

**-Está abajo, a mi lado.**

**-Disculpa estaba distraído, tu amigo es…**

**-Tío…**

**-Bueno, resulta que él…**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama…**

**-Te conozco?**

**-No… nunca nos habíamos visto en persona… trabajo en la financiera…**

**-En ese caso, mucho gusto…**

**-Bueno, mejor me voy…**

Antes de que Sesshoumaru dijera nada, el muchacho desapareció.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llegaron a Nara y Rin estaba maravillada con la vista frontal de la casa.

**-Sessh, es bellísima!**

**-Ves el balcón central? Esa es nuestra habitación.**

**-No he entrado y ya me gusta.**

**-Los sirvientes están aquí desde que mi padre compró la casa para mi madre. Nyoko y Rafu son los más antiguos. Nyoko era mi nana y de Inuyasha.**

**-Voy a conocer a tu nana!**

**-Y porqué te emocionas?**

**-Bueno, ya que te crió es lo más cercano a un familiar después de Inuyasha…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó imaginando que la iba a bombardear de preguntas sobre su infancia.

El auto se detuvo en la puerta del castillo. Un sirviente abrió la puerta de la limosina y una ráfaga de viento frío invadió el interior del auto. Se pusieron los abrigos y salieron del auto.

**-Bienvenido, Sesshoumaru-sama…**

**-Gracias.**

**-Joven Hamasaki…**

**-Rafu!**

Sesshoumaru abrazó al viejo como un hijo a su padre. Rin se sorprendió del despliegue de emociones que revelaba Sesshoumaru. Saludó con la misma calidez a la anciana que se acercó y adivinó que sería la nana. Rin se le acercó tímidamente.

**-Rafu, Nyoko, ella es Rin.**

**-Bienvenida a casa, Rin-sama.**

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru.

**-Me siento un poco rara cuando me llaman Rin-sama… díganme sólo Rin.**

**-Vamos adentro, hace demasiado frío.**

**-Su habitación está lista, joven Hamasaki…**

**-Gracias.**

En el recibidor había un enorme árbol de navidad. Rin, al verlo se emocionó tanto que abrazó a Sesshoumaru casi por reflejo.

**-Mi amor! Es precioso!**

**-Te gusta?**

**-Gustarme? Me encanta! Es genial! Es… es increíble…**

**-Vamos a ponernos cómodos.**

Rin estaba segura que algo había cambiado en Sesshoumaru, desde el choque no era el mismo. Al momento de entrar en la habitación se lanzó a sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la recibió en su pecho.

**-No verás la habitación primero?**

**-Claro, espera…**

Lo único que lo torturaba era que no podía decir lo que realmente sentía por su preciosa. El verla tan feliz y emocionada, en especial cuando llamaba todo lo suyo "nuestro" y le daba la noción de pareja a cada instante, lo calmaba un poco, estaba seguro que si no se lo había dicho de frente al menos no paraba de demostrárselo. Así como la tenía entre sus brazos, se sentía completo, sentía que Rin encajaba en su vida como la última pieza del rompecabezas y ahora, casi a los 40 años de edad estaba logrando la promesa que le hizo a su madre, la que se juró nunca olvidar y llevar a cabo sin importar el precio. Ser feliz.

Con Rin a su lado, Sesshoumaru era tan feliz que había vuelto a sonreír aunque en contadas ocasiones, que salía de la oficina temprano sólo para volver a verla en vez de quedarse como hacía antes, hasta media noche. Para así evitar la soledad de su apartamento, un lugar antes frío y ahora lleno de vida y colores, de risas infantiles y en especial, del amor de su preciosa.

**-Le preparo el baño? Sesshoumaru-sama?**

**-No, yo lo haré, no necesito nada más por el momento, puedes retirarte.**

**-Sí, señor.**

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron Rin tomó el rostro de Sesshoumaru entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo.

**-Te gusta el lugar?**

**-Bromeas? Toda mi vida soñé con un lugar como este, en verdad es un castillo.**

**-Bueno, ya lo tienes. Así como el apartamento es nuestro, este castillo también lo es.**

**-No, esto es tuyo y de Inuyasha…**

**-Preciosa, este castillo es la herencia de mi madre. Le cedí el ala sur a Inuyasha…**

Rin, aún entre sus brazos se dio la vuelta y examinó la habitación. Sesshoumaru la guió a una segunda puerta. Entraron al dormitorio.

**-Sessh! Es…**

**-La puerta a tu izquierda es el baño y a la derecha es el clóset. Y aquí…**

La llevó al balcón, abrazándola con fuerza por el frió que hacia.

**-Vamos a entrar…**

**-No, espera.**

**-Preciosa, hace demasiado frío.**

**-No importa, yo no tengo frío, tú sí?**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y decidió sacrificarse unos minutos para que su preciosa disfrutara de la vista de los jardines y las copas de los árboles llenas de nieve, así como las montañas que se apreciaban en un horizonte no tan lejano. La cargó y la entró al sentirla llorar, la sentó en la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-No es nada… es que de repente recordé a mi familia…**

**-Eso es algo, es mucho…**

Se sentó a su lado y la besó en la sien.

**-Qué recordaste?**

**-Siempre para navidad íbamos a Londres, y Shina y yo hacíamos guerras de bolas de nieve y un muñeco de nieve… Mi mamá nos preparaba galletas con chispas de chocolate y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.**

**-Demasiado chocolate.**

**-Sí… pero es que los cuatro éramos amantes del chocolate, nunca era suficiente…**

**-Y ver la nieve te recordó todo eso?**

**-Los jardines se parecen mucho a los de la casa de Londres… y no sé porqué, pero recordé el accidente…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

**-No pienses en eso… no quiero que llores de tristeza… por si no te has dado cuenta, cada vez que lo haces o me desvanezco o me da un infarto.**

**-Sessh…**

**-Toda la idea de traerte era para hacerte feliz…**

Rin rió y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater.

**-Es tarde, qué tal un baño caliente y mandaré a preparar el chocolate que tanto te gusta?**

**-Pero a ti no te gusta el chocolate…**

**-Lo probaré por ti. Le das la receta Nyoko en lo que preparo el baño?**

**-Sí.**

Sesshoumaru presionó un botón e instantes después la nana estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Tocó dos veces y Sesshoumaru le dio permiso para entrar.

**-Haz lo que te diga al pie de la letra.**

**-Por supuesto, joven.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y fue al baño. Rin le dio la receta a la nana y luego fue con Sesshoumaru. Tenía puesta una yukata azul marino con una S bordada en el bolsillo del pecho en hilo blanco.

**-Qué? No la interrogaste?**

**-Después, estaremos aquí 15 días, no hay prisa. No había visto esta yukata.**

**-Es nueva, en ese armario, del lado derecho está la tuya.**

**-Sí? Igual a la tuya?**

**-Sí. **

Rin sacó la yukata del armario, pero jamás esperó lo que vio. Su yukata también estaba bordada, pero con una R en el bolsillo.

**-Sessh!**

**-Póntela, quiero ver cómo te queda…**

Justo allí fente a él, Rin se desvistió y se puso la yukata, claro que aquel acto había excitado a Sesshoumaru en más de una manera.

**-Qué tal?**

**-Perfecta.**

**-Gracias!**

Rin se pegó a él y lo besó.

**-No me lo agradezcas a mí, a Nyoko.**

**-Lo recordaré.**

**-Bueno está listo… pero creo que está un poco caliente para ti.**

**-Vamos a ver.**

Rin se quitó la yukata y la dobló con cuidado. Entró al agua y se sumergió.

**-Deliciosa.**

Acababa de recordar que ella y Sesshoumaru nunca habían compartido un baño, no así. Al momento en que Sesshoumaru entró al agua y la rodeó con sus brazos ella sintió algo moverse en su interior y un tono rojizo se adueñó de su rostro.

**-Está muy caliente para ti.**

**-No, está perfecto…**

Lo vio a los ojos y vio que él también estaba sonrojado, sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la hizo darle la espalda y sin explicaciones comenzó a darle un masaje, ella dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro cada vez que sus fuertes manos acariciaban su piel.

**-Qué rico! Sessh!**

Minutos después, Rin estaba completamente relajada y descansaba recostada del pecho de Sesshoumaru. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y él las soltó para acariciarla. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y la comenzó a besar en el cuello dándole entre besos pequeños mordiscos.

**-Sessh! No me marques!**

**-En 14 días nunca sabrán lo que te hice…**

**-Ahhh!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin terminó de secarse el pelo con un secador, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado sobre la cama con la toalla sobre la cabeza.

**-Si no hiciera tanto frío me lo dejara mojado.**

Rin le pasó el secador y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Ni se te ocurra cortártelo, adoro cómo te ves.**

**-No he dicho nada de eso.**

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru la guió a la cocina.

**-Nyoko…**

**-La cena está servida, joven…**

**-Gracias.**

Llegaron al comedor y el aroma de varias delicias inundaba el ambiente.

**-Huele delicioso!**

**-Verás Nyoko, es una excelente cocinera. Y puede cocinar lo que se te antoje, así que eres libre de pedir como si estuvieras en un hotel.**

**-Creo saber de dónde aprendiste.**

**-Sí?**

**-Me equivoco, Nyoko-sama?**

**-Ninguno de los jóvenes salía de la cocina. Decían que era su lugar favorito.**

Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru pidió que encendieran la chimenea de la habitación y la del aposento. Luego de haberle mostrado gran parte de la casa, Rin se apoyó de él.

**-Me la terminas de mostrar mañana? estoy cansada… este lugar es enorme…**

**-Está bien.**

Fueron caminando hasta que Rin se detuvo, lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No hay una habitación aquí? Realmente estoy cansada…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**-El chocolate debe estar listo…**

**-Qué delicia! Ojalá le haya quedado como a mi mamá…**

Rin se refugió en su pecho hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Al entrar en el dormitorio, Rin quedó maravillada, de por sí la habitación era hermosa, pero a la luz del fuego era mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían describir. Sesshoumaru la dejó sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea. Le dio una taza con chocolate y tomó una para él. Rin se sentó en el piso, en la alfombra, Sesshoumaru, extrañado, se sentó a su lado.

**-No hay nada como el calor del fuego.**

**-Preciosa…**

**-El chocolate quedó exquisito… pero no como ella lo hacía… supongo que hay algo que nunca me dijo…**

Rin se recostó sobre Sesshoumaru, él la besó y la rodeó con sus brazos. No sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Rin estaba dormida entre sus brazos. La llevó a la cama y la besó en la mejilla antes de arroparla, trató de soltarse de su abrazo, pero ella lo apretó.

**-No te vallas…**

**-No iré a ninguna parte, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, la escuchó hablar en inglés mientras se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-Rin, preciosa…**

**-I'll never tell him the truth! **

**-Cariño…**

Rin despertó, estaba sudando y su respiración agitada.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Preciosa, qué te pasó? Era una pesadilla?**

**-S-sí… dije algo?**

**-Siempre hablas en inglés… pero… qué soñaste?**

**-No era nada. Me buscarías un poco de agua? Por favor…**

**-Está bien, ya vengo…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y Rin se tapó la cara con las manos.

**-(No puede ser! Debo hacer algo! El día que Sesshoumaru se entere, me matará! Kami… debí decírselo… pero yo sólo era una chiquilla… y ahora él es tan atento y maravilloso… no quiero decírselo… no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo… Además… el día que se entere, me dejará…)**

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación con el agua.

**-Aquí tienes.**

**-Gracias, mi amor.**

**-Ya te sientes mejor?**

**-Sí, gracias.**

Rin tomó un poco de agua y se pegó como lapa del pecho de su novio.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Sí? Preciosa?**

Le encantaba escucharla entonar su nombre como una niña consentida.

**-Sessh, qué me vas a regalar de navidad?**

**-No seas tan curiosa…**

**-No… no es eso… es que no lo quiero… te lo quiero cambiar… quiero que en vez de ese regalo, me perdones todo lo que hice cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez…**

**-Preciosa, te he dicho más de 100 veces que te perdono…**

**-Recuérdalo… (Nunca se lo diré… no quiero que sufra más…) **

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la arrulló.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin despertó al sentir algo frío en su rostro y notar que era muy pequeño para ser de Sesshoumaru.

**-Tia!**

**-Satoshi!**

Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

**-Y tu tío?**

**-Afuera.**

**-Espérame aquí.**

Rin se bañó y se vistió, tomó su abrigo y cargó a Satoshi. Cuando llegó al recibidor, se encontró con todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Jaken que se suponía estaba de viaje.

**-Jaken!**

Corrió a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Vaya! Estás hermosa!**

**-Gracias! Y tú? No que estabas en California?**

**-Ya no, volví para quedarme. Pero me iré en un rato, sólo vine a saludarte…**

**-No! Quédate!**

**-Lo siento, linda pero me esperan en París.**

**-París, ah? Òh la là!**

Jaken sonrió.

**-Ya que llegaron tan temprano, vamos a desayunar.**

**-Sí, por favor, muero de hambre!**

Todos rieron y Miroku abrazó a Sango.

**-Vamos con prisa, que no la quieren conocer con hambre.**

**-Keh! Esta mujer me hacía salir medianoche a buscarle helado y una vez se le ocurrió comer helado de pistacho con anchoas y alcaparras!**

Todos rieron nuevamente.

**-Tienes un gusto extraño, Kagome.**

**-Lo más raro es que me supo bien.**

**-Rafu los guiará al comedor.**

Lo demás siguieron al viejo y Sesshoumaru detuvo a Rin, agarrándola por la cintura.

**-Mi amor!**

**-No me vas a saludar?**

**-Claro que sí…**

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le plantó sendo beso en los labios.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Dormiste bien?**

**-Sí, me gustó mucho lo que hiciste anoche!**

**-Y eso fue?**

**-Como me arrullaste… Etto… Sessh, perdóname, pero es que ayer estaba exhausta…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó por la cintura y la besó.

**-No importa… ésta noche me las cobro…**

Rin se sonrojó y sonrió.

**-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer.**

**-Está bien.**

Se unieron con los demás en el comedor, todos estaban riendo.

**-Rin… qué consideras como el más raro de los antojos?**

**-Hm! Pizza de espárragos, hongos y huevo cocido…**

**-Tenemos un ganador!**

**-Sessh! No me vas a defender?**

**-Lo siento, pero esa es una mezcla muy rara.**

**-No más que helado con anchoas.**

**-Creo que sí.**

**-Mou!**

Después del desayuno, todos fueron a organizar sus cosas. Rin estaba con Aki.

**-Y bien?**

**-Bien qué?**

**-Kohaku y tú?**

**-Es un amor! Es una conjugación de perfección…**

Rin rió.

**-Fui una tonta, él me preguntó que cuántas habitaciones pedía y yo le dije que dos. Si hubieras visto cómo se puso, me dio una pena…**

Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta.

**-Rin…**

**-Nos veremos más tarde.**

Rin salió de la habitación, Satoshi corrió a la habitación de sus padres. Sesshoumaru tenía su abrigo en las manos.

**-Qué pasa mi amor?**

**-Acompáñame.**

Rin se puso el abrigo y salieron a los jardines.

**-Mi amor, a dónde vamos? Tengo frío.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y continuaron caminando hasta estar considerablemente lejos de la casa.

**-Hm! Qué rico se siente!**

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente apretándola contra su cuerpo. Rompió el beso acarició sus mejillas.

**-Te quiero, preciosa…**

**-Sessh…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kohaku y Aki caminaban por los jardines agarrados de las manos, llegaron a un lago congelado y se sentaron en unos bancos en la cercanía. Aki apoyó su cabeza del hombro de Kohaku, él pasó su brazo atrayéndola más a él. Se notaba nervioso.

**-Kohaku?**

**-Sí?**

**-Qué te pasa? Estás bien?**

**-S-sí… es que tengo un poco de frío.**

Aki lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mejor?**

**-Sí, gracias.**

**-Siempre…**

**-Tenshi… quizás creas que voy muy rápido… pero creo que si no te lo digo voy a explotar…**

Aki rió.

**-De qué hablas?**

**-Sabes por qué te digo tenshi?**

**-No…**

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez, me di cuenta de que los ángeles no tienen que vivir en el cielo, ni existen sólo para los cristianos, ni deben ser rubios… Cuando te vi por primera vez, te comparé con un ángel, eso me pareciste… y cada vez que sonríes, pienso que eres uno… **

**-Kohaku…**

**-Y la verdad es que no sé qué hice para merecer que Kami me enviara un ángel, uno de los más bellos, sino es el más bello que he visto… Y ese ángel eres tú…**

**-K-Kohaku…**

**-No sería la primera vez que me equivoque, pero esta vez estoy feliz de haberme equivocado… Uno no está supuesto a enamorarse de su ángel guardián… pero yo sí lo hice… Te amo, Aki…**

El rostro de Kohaku se adornaba con un profundo escarlata. Aki terminó de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Siempre pudo leer las intenciones de las personas, pero esta vez no hacía caso a las señales, no le importaban si eran buenas o no, lo vio a los ojos y supo que estaba en lo correcto. Lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que la emoción la embargaba.

**-Te amo, Kohaku…**

Kohaku sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

**Noche Buena**

Estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de un banquete de víspera de navidad. Todos reían y disfrutaban de la charla. Al terminar la cena, pasaron a un gran salón de descanso. Satoshi se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kagome. Inuyasha lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación. Pasada la media noche, las parejas se comenzaron a excusar, comenzando por Inuyasha y Kagome. Alegando que Satoshi estaba solo en el ala sur. Al final sólo quedaron Aki y Kohaku.

**-Te acompaño…**

**-Gracias.**

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Aki, Kohaku se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios.

**-Dulces sueños, tenshi…**

Kohaku se separó luego de besar sus manos y luego de que ella cerrara su puerta, se marchó a su habitación. No se había cerrado los botones de su pijama cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Aki.

**-Tenshi!**

Aki no lo dejó hablar y lo abrazó, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa y pegándose a su piel. Lo besó cerrando la puerta a su paso y colgándose de su cuello.

**-Aki…**

**-Es sólo que tengo mucho frío…**

Kohaku la guió hasta estar frente a la chimenea y se sentaron muy cerca.

**-Es extraño, mi habitación está bien…**

Estaban abrazados frente al fuego. Kohaku la besó en la mejilla.

**-Sabes algo? Estoy algo nervioso. Cuando vuelva a Tokio, será enero y comenzaré a estudiar…**

**-Estoy segura de que serás el mejor de tu clase…**

**-Gracias…**

Se quedaron viendo fijo a los ojos y lentamente se fueron acercando y se besaron, buscando comodidad, comenzaron a moverse, hasta que Kohaku quedó sobre ella, él mantenía sus manos fijas en sus caderas, pero las de ella, temblorosas, recorrieron su torso hasta librarlo de la camisa. Kohaku se detuvo y se apartó un poco.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tenshi… no quiero que lo hagas porque te dije que te amo… porque sería una estupidez… muy precipitado, hacer el amor nunca es un estupidez… yo sabré esperar a que estés lista…**

**-Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones.**

Aki lo volvió a besar. Kohaku la cargó y la llevó al dormitorio, la depositó sobre la cama con cuidado, se sentó a su lado. Ella se incorporó y lo haló por el cuello sobre ella. Él, con extrema calma, fue abriendo su pijama. Para ella era como una tortura china.

Su calma tenía razón, iba a hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba. No era lo mismo, nunca se podría comparar, hacer el amor con sexo, una versión vulgar, carente de sentimientos. Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Se recostó a su lado a la vez que contemplaba su pecho descubierto, sus senos, nunca imaginó que él sería el primero en tocarlos, en besarlos, saborearlos.

**-Realmente eres hermosa, Aki.**

Ella sólo sonrió y lo besó, en su beso, él sintió una entrega total. Puso su mano sobre su vientre descubierto y la sintió estremecerse, su piel se sentía caliente, así que adivinó que sus manos estarían frías. Desvió sus besos a su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus firmes y jugosos senos.

Ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica sacudiera todo su cuerpo. Él comenzó a saborear sus pezones y a juguetear con ellos en su boca, eso la llevaba a un punto más allá de la locura. Continuó con sus senos a la vez que la escuchaba suspirar, sonrió y pensó que ya tenía suficiente de ellos por el momento. Volvió a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y la hacia estremecer ante cada caricia. Bajó hasta su vientre dibujando una senda con sus besos. Removió los pantalones del pijama pasó sus manos sobre el interior de encaje blanco.

**-K-Kohaku!**

**-Tranquila, sabes que no hay prisas…**

La besó y ella pareció olvidarse de su mano en aquel lugar, pero sólo por un instante, sólo el tiempo que le tomó meter su mano bajo el interior y acariciar su sexo. Ella rompió el beso al sentir sus dedos entre los pliegues de su intimidad. Él no podía equivocarse, ella estaba lista, su humedad y su calor se lo gritaban. Bajó hasta su vientre y la besó justo debajo del ombligo y se deshizo del interior con una sonrisa.

**-Ya no necesitarás esto…**

Se colocó sobre ella listo para entrar en ella y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado…**

**-Te lo prometo.**

Pensó que su temor se debía a alguna mala relación, aún así cumplió su promesa y la penetró con extremo cuidado. No sin antes sentir cierta resistencia que desapareció al aplicar un poco más de presión. No estaba listo para lo que venía, ella se aferró a su espalda soltando un gemido y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

**-A-Aki!**

**-Espera un poco…**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí… espera…**

Kohaku la llenó de besos. Estaba feliz, era su primero, la mujer que él amaba, lo había convertido en su primero. La continuó besando y le susurró al oído.

**-Te amo…**

Comenzó a moverse lentamente y pronto su dolor se había convertido en placer, en el placer de sentir al hombre que amaba dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor y susurrándole dulces palabras a su oído.

Cuando tuvo control suficiente sobre su cuerpo, rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas y lo hizo cambiar la posición. Ahora ella estaba sobre él. Se irguió y él, apoyado en sus codos la vio moverse y descubrió que aunque fuese su primera vez, era muy exigente, se incorporó y la besó en la unión de sus senos mientras acariciaba su espalda y ella continuaba haciéndole el amor.

**-Kohaku!**

Ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se embriagaba de esta nueva sensación.

**-Aki!**

Kohaku nunca lo pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había esparcido su semilla dentro de ella. Recuperándose de las sorpresas de la noche, la besó a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Luego de una extensa sesión de besos y caricias.

**-Aki… porqué no me lo dijiste? Debiste hacerlo.**

**-Kohaku, te amo… no importa…**

**-Por eso es que importa…**

**-Estás molesto por eso?**

**-No… todo lo contrario, estoy feliz… pero eso es más que una sorpresa.**

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor.**

**-Feliz navidad, tenshi.**

Aki se ocultó en su pecho, él le levantó el rostro y la besó con ternura.

**-Tienes sueño?**

**-Sí…**

**-Dulces sueños, tenshi.**

Antes de notarlo Aki se había dormido entre sus brazos, sonrió y la besó antes de quedar dormido contemplándola.

**Navidad**

Satoshi se despertó al despuntar el alba y corrió hacia el gran árbol que estaba en la entrada. Al comprobar que había cajas que pesaban, supo que no eran las decorativas que había osado abrir el primer día. Corrió a la habitación de sus padres.

**-Papa! Mama! Okite!**

Inuyasha despertó con Kagome entre sus brazos, sonrió y la besó para despertarla.

**-Hm? Hola, mi amor.**

**-Feliz navidad…**

**-Feliz navidad.**

Sonrieron y rozaron sus labios. Satoshi continuaba tocando la puerta.

**-Ya te oí! Espera!**

Inuyasha se puso unos pantalones largos y una yukata y esperó que Kagome se pusiera la suya. Al abrir la puerta, un desaliñado Satoshi levantó los brazos demandando que lo cargaran. Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Feliz navidad, papa!**

**-Feliz navidad, hijo!**

Kagome se acercó y lo besó.

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor.**

**-Hay muchos regalos!**

**-Sí? Pues vamos a ver…**

Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en todo su rostro, sonrió y lo abrazó.

**-Felíz navidad, mi amor…**

**-Feliz navidad, cariño.**

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

**-Tengo mucho sueño, amor…**

**-Pero Satoshi ya se levantó. Y hay regalos bajo el árbol.**

**-Me estás sobornando?**

**-No quieres saber qué te regalé?**

**-Me regalaste algo?**

**-Pero claro que sí, preciosa… tú no?**

**-Sí. Sólo que como me dijiste que el brazalete era mi regalo…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Vamos a bajar. Quiero ver a Satoshi cuando abra sus regalos.**

Al salir de la habitación se encontraron con Aki y Kohaku saliendo de la misma tomados de la mano. Cuando Aki vio a Rin, se sonrojó al instante, Rin rió. Sango y Miroku también salían de la suya. Se encontraron frente al árbol todos reunidos. Kagome sostenía a Satoshi en sus brazos para que no destrozara cada caja. Luego de una cálida felicitación entre todos.

**-Rin, nos haces los honores?**

**-Yo? Y porqué?**

**-Sabía que olvidaba algo!**

**-Es tradición! Esta casa es de Sesshoumaru y tú como su mujer debes abrir o entregar el primer regalo de navidad.**

Rin se sonrojó. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la apretó. Rin asintió y tomó el primer regalo. Sonrió al leer el nombre.

**-Éste es de parte de Kohaku para Aki.**

Aki recibió la cajita alargada, la abrió un poco nerviosa. En su interior habían dos cadenas y sus dijes, de jade, estaban unidos formando un ala de ángel. Kohaku tomó una de las mitades. En la parte trasera se leía **_"Shuugo no tenshi"._** Le puso la cadena.

**-Siempre serás mi ángel guardián…**

La besó en la mejilla. Ella contempló su regalo ya colgando de su cuello y sonrió mientras un profundo escarlata se apropiaba de su rostro. Le puso a Kohaku la otra cadena e igualmente lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, mi amor. Es precioso.**

Todos sonreían.

**-Ya sí puedo abrir los míos, mami!**

Todos rieron. Rin le entregó uno.

**-Éste te lo dejó papá Noel.**

Satoshi destrozó el papel de envoltura y Kagome lo ayudó con la caja. En realidad era el regalo de Rin y Sesshoumaru, un modelo de avioneta. El niño, emocionado comenzó a imitar el sonido del motor y a mover su avioneta frente a sus ojos. El siguiente regalo que se abrió fue el de Miroku para Sango.

**-No tenías que molestarte mi amor.**

**-Claro que sí, mi bella Sango.**

Sango abrió su regalo y su única reacción fue aferrarse al cuello de su prometido.

**-Miroku!**

Miroku sonrió, sabía que ella había estado obsesionada con un reloj, el problema era que al ser una edición limitada, se había convertido en algo casi imposible de adquirir. Había un segundo regalo para Sango. Un mameluco para recién nacidos.

**-Gracias amor, pero creo que aún falta mucho para esto.**

**-Es tradición en mi familia. El padre debe dar el primer regalo del bebé.**

**-Son preciosos, gracias.**

Rin se sorprendió al ver que Sesshoumaru le entregaba un sobre.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Sólo ábrelo, ya verás…**

Inuyasha vio a Sesshoumaru con cara de pocos amigos por la falta de detalles. Pensaba que siendo el dueño de una joyería, no tenía excusas para ninguna ocasión. Kagome lucía una gargantilla con un pendiente de rubí en forma de lágrima. Un exquisito corte que Inuyasha mandó a hacer exclusivamente para su esposa. Rin abrió el sobre y al instante abrazó a Sesshoumaru con las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Con letra cursiva y perfecta y pulcra caligrafía se leía **_"Perdón concedido."_** De su bolsillo Sesshoumaru sacó una bolsita de terciopelo y de ella un brazalete de oro blanco con pequeñas chispas de diamantes.

**-Sessh!**

**-Considéralo algo extra.**

**-Gracias, mi amor! Me encanta!**

Inuyasha se calmó al ver que su hermano ya no se mostraba como un monstruo insensible carente de detalles.

……………………..

_**Quien se crea que éste es el final, le espera una gran sorpresa!**_

N.A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanta!

Las gracias a mis amiguis que me han seguido desde el principio, **Ceci, Lou y Mary** (me haces falta amigui), a mi sensei que logra sacar tiempo para leer el trabajo de esta humilde sempai, **Eli**. **Aki-chan**, ya ves que valió la pena la espera?

**Lady Sesshoumaru**, espero que ya estés recuperada y verdad que ahora sí que matarías por ser Rin?

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**, Ay! Amiguis ni te imaginas! Todo lo que falta!

**HawkAngel.** Aquí está otro cap, nuevamente, perdonen la demora.

**Kaorisama**: Te gustó la "enfermedad"de Sango? De lo otro… mejor no te digo! Te prometo que trataré de simplificar las palabras, es que como las uso a diario, para mí no son raras.

**FENIXGIRL:** Me dañaste la sorpresa, pero creo que lo hice demasiado obvio. Bueno, en fin, me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic.

**Skade:** Ya ves que Mushu no se me fue! Pero la uni trató de espantarlo. (sacaba una libreta a mitad de clases y anotaba las ideas).

**Saya:** Mi pequeña amiga, qué te digo? Sólo me quedó reír cuado leí tu review. No te asesinaría. Gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Kagi35:** no, no me olvidé de ti. Pero yo también te quiero (7 pies bajo tierra) pero te quiero.

**Syren888:** Si no publico la semana que viene, tú tienes la culpa! Ya saben a quién agradecerle!


	22. En Nombre del Amor

**Bueno, les pido perdón por la demora, pero la uni me tiene con la soga al cuello. En fin, aquí esta el cap. Busquen su pañuelito, no les digo por qué. El cap tiene de todo a mi parecer. Espero que les guste.**

…………………………………

**Capítulo 22**

**En Nombre del Amor**

**-My child, he must know it… _(Mi niña, él debe saberlo…)_**

**-No! Stop that! He will never know! _(No, detente, él nunca lo sabrá!)_**

**-You are making a mistake that you will regret all of your life! _(Estás cometiendo un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida!)_**

**-And I hope so! I don't ever want to forget it! _(Eso espero! Nunca quiero olvidarlo!)_**

**-Even if it breaks your heart day by day? _(Aún si te rompe el corazón cada día?)_**

**-Even if I feel it tearing apart second after second! _(Aún si lo siento desgarrarse a cada segundo!)_**

La anciana con la que hablaba la abrazó.

**-My dear Megan… you really loved him… _(Mi querida Megan… realmente lo amaste…)_**

**-More than my very own life! Nana, what I'm going to do? He is already married! _(Más que a mi propia vida! __Nana, qué haré? Él ya está casado!)_**

**-You should never leaved Japan in that case. _(En ese caso nunca debiste irte de Japón)._**

Rin despertó exaltada, el sudor corría por su rostro y pecho. Sesshoumaru despertó al sentirla moverse tan bruscamente.

**-Rin…**

Se ocultó en su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, él la abrazó y le llenó la cabeza con tiernos besos.

**-Todo está bien… sólo fue un mal sueño…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Todo está bien…**

**-I'm so sorry…**

Sesshoumaru notó que Rin realmente estaba perturbada, más aún al escucharla hablar en inglés.

**-Rin, levántate, vamos a caminar…**

**-No…**

Como pudo con ella aferrada a su torso, alcanzó las yukatas de ambos. La cubrió con la suya y se puso la propia. Casi la tuvo que obligar a levantarse. Caminaron varias veces por el apartamento, Rin se refugió entre sus brazos.

**-Qué me está pasando, Sessh?**

**-Sabías que las pesadillas son una consecuencia de la falta de descanso? Necesitas descansar!**

**-Pero es que no puedo!**

**-Cada noche es peor…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó y la besó en la sien.

**-Estás agotada, preciosa. Y eso me preocupa, no quiero que te enfermes…**

**-Pero es que sólo tengo las pesadillas cuando hacemos el amor…**

**-Entonces tengo la culpa?**

**-No… no debería ser… se supone que es todo lo contrario…**

**-Han pasado tres semanas y sigues con esas pesadillas… tómate unas vacaciones… o háblame de ello. Dime qué te tortura todas las noches?**

**-No… ya estoy bien… no te aburriré con mis sueños tontos…**

**-Está bien… Si son tus deseos…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la volvió a llevar a la cama. Apenas estuvo cómodo nuevamente, ella se pegó a su pecho.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Si no lo hago, no duermo…**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Dulces sueños, preciosa.**

Rin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó con los besos de Rin en todo su rostro.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Buenos días, súper héroe…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru. Y quiero darte las gracias por estar conmigo…**

**-No, soy yo quien debe agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La oscuridad reinaba en cada rincón. Sólo se podían apreciar las siluetas de dos personas, por sus voces, se sabía que eran un hombre y una mujer.

**-…Hay muchas cosas inconclusas en mi vida… y definitivamente, les voy a dar punto final…**

**-No estarás hablando de Hamasaki?**

**-De ese mismo…**

**-Lo he visto con la chiquilla que era su amiga. Parece que ahora son pareja. **

**-En serio? Eran pareja antes… **

**-Pero en ese entonces ella no tenía ni 20 años…**

**-Te lo digo, Hamasaki no es un santo de su devoción. Estoy casi segura que la chiquilla era menor de edad.**

**-Y qué clase de punto final le darás a Hamasaki?**

**-7 pies bajo tierra… O él o ella… Aunque sería muy divertido si los dos…**

Rieron. El hombre tomó un arma y la cargó.

**-No… quiero que les duela, eso sería muy benévolo. Quiero una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ambos…**

**-Con Hamasaki, debes tener cuidado. Tiene más vidas que un gato. No sólo sobrevivió al incendio, sino que le dio un infarto mientras conducía y el auto estalló. Y mira dónde está…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin, Sango, Kagome y Aki estaban reunidas en una noche sólo para mujeres. Reían divertidas.

**-Oye, Kagome… le pedí a Miroku el helado ese con anchoas y no sabe tan mal.**

**-Estás loca.**

**-De remate, de verdad, no sabe tan mal.**

**-Sango, ya te toca consulta, tienes que hacerte el primer ultrasonido…**

**-Sí, lo sé. Miroku está emocionadísimo, que quiere ir conmigo. Quién la hará?**

**-Nosotras podemos hacerte una, pero no la que va a tu récord. Porque no somos obstetras, somos cirujanas.**

**-Pero no hicieron un internado en obstetricia?**

**-Sí, pero no nos da la capacidad para tener un paciente así, te vamos a referir a un amigo… Shepard.**

**-El americano?**

**-Sí, es muy bueno.**

**-Aki… el americano no estaba enamorado de ti?**

**-No se lo digan a Kohaku… una vez me invitó frente a Kohaku, no sabía qué hacer.**

**-No te preocupes, Kohaku no es tan celoso. Sobre protector sí, pero celoso no tanto.**

**-Parece que Kohaku te arruinó muchas citas.**

**-Ni te imaginas.**

Rieron.

**-No sé de dónde lo sacó, pero le preguntaba a mis citas si eran vírgenes, si les decían que si, les decía que se mantuvieran así y si les decían que no les decía que yo sí y que les convenía que siguiera así.**

**-Pero Kohaku no era un niño?**

**-Sí, digo ya era algo grandecito, tenía unos 17, 18… pero no sé que les hacía que se asustaban enormemente. Hubo uno que no se atrevió ni a tomarme de la mano.**

Todas rieron. Justo en ese momento, Sesshoumaru llegó.

**-Buenas noches, señoras, señoritas.**

**-Sessh!**

Rin se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo.

**-Sesshoumaru, como me digas señora una vez más, Rin se queda sola y de mala manera.**

**-Un momento, estás o no estás casada? Digo si es con Inuyasha…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Antes de que haya un río de sangre… vuelvo en un segundo, chicas.**

Rin haló a Sesshoumaru hasta la habitación.

**-Mi amor, estamos en una noche sólo para mujeres… te lo dije…**

**-Me estás echando de mi casa?**

**-Anda, sólo hasta las 12.**

**-Y qué gano yo con eso?**

**-Un masaje…**

**-Un masaje?**

**-Te daré un masaje completo con aceite caliente y luego un baño…**

**-Contigo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Está bien…**

Rin lo besó.

**-Ahora cámbiate y vete.**

Sesshoumaru se quitó el saco y se desabotonó los puños de las mangas, comenzó a quitarse la corbata y al verlo así, Rin no se pudo resistir y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Tienes visitas…**

**-Lo sé y casi lo lamento.**

Rin salió de la habitación y lo dejó vistiéndose. Volvió con las mujeres que estallaron en risas al verla.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Rin… pareces un camarón…**

**-Waaa!**

El tono escarlata en el rostro de Rin se intensificó y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**-Son malas! Quién quiere más limonada?**

**-Yo la quiero, pero que me congele todo el cerebro.**

**-Una súper espesa y… quién más?**

**-Tráelas todas así.**

**-Salen 4 frozen!**

Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin a la habitación.

**-Ya vengo.**

Entró en la habitación.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Yo también quiero limonada…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Mira, tienes un poco ahí…**

Comenzó a besarla en todo el cuello.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Está bien, ya me voy.**

Luego de que Sesshoumaru se marchara, Rin preparó las limonadas.

**-Sango, no que te ibas a casar antes de que el bebé nazca?**

**-Sí, ya tengo el permiso y todo, pero ahora que Miroku volvió a trabajar, está todo en pausa. Primero por que quiere algo enorme, no me deja poner un centavo y no tiene tiempo, trabajando en los preparativos de la publicitaria.**

**-En otras palabras, es culpa de Sessh.**

**-Sessh?**

**-Ejeje… Sesshoumaru…**

**-Oye, Aki, no necesitas que le hale las orejas a Kohaku?**

**-No! Para nada! Si Kohaku se porta de lo más bien y es muy cariñoso.**

**-Ah! Enamorada!**

**-Ôh làlá!**

**-Oigan! No la relajen! Es lindo estar así enamorada de tu novio…**

**-Sí tú! Defiéndela, como tú estás que te olvidas de una cuando llega ese papasote que tienes por novio…**

**-Son crueles! Kagome, no me vas a defender?**

**-Yo? No, si tiene razón. O es que acaso no crees que Inu es un papasote también?**

**-Y un súper papá! **

**-Me pregunto en qué estarán esos dos?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru acababa de llegar a la casa de Inuyasha. Que estaba jugando con un videojuego y Satoshi.

**-Eres un abusador, cómo se te ocurre jugar contra Satoshi?**

**-Yo? Pero si él está ganado!**

**-No es posible.**

**-Mira tío! Papá no me puede ganar.**

**-Eso veo…**

Satoshi le había vuelto a ganar a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru rió burlonamente.

**-Ven y gánale tú. Qué crees? Tendrá 3 años, pero se sabe todos los trucos.**

**-Y quién crees que se lo enseñó?**

**-Me lo imaginé.**

Sesshoumaru tomó el control y comenzó a jugar con Satoshi, su puntuación no fue mejor que la de Inuyasha y Satoshi le ganó.

**-Creí que te dejabas ganar.**

**-Yo? El bicho le gana a la computadora. Quieres un trago?**

**-Sí, sólo con hielo.**

Más tarde, Satoshi se había dormido. Inuyasha lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama. Volvió a la sala con Sesshoumaru.

**-Oye, sabes que no me meto en tus asuntos, pero Rin es asunto mío también…**

**-Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Qué pretendes hacer con ella? Te crees que ella se va a conformar sólo con vivir contigo?**

**-La diferencia es un papel…**

**-Quizás para ti. Pero para ella es mucha. Es una garantía de que todo seguirá igual al día siguiente… Más que eso, la libra de la culpa y la tortura si llega a embarazarse…**

**-Embarazarse?**

**-No me vengas con que no has pensado que de buenas a primeras se puede embarazar. Usa anticonceptivos, pero no hay ninguno infalible. Además, mírala, adora a los niños. Y va querer propios, tarde o temprano…**

**-Pero…**

**-Mira, Kagome quedó embarazada usando los anticonceptivos. Yo pensaba que no tenía vida. Una pastilla todos los días a la misma hora, como si la propia dependiera de ello… yo le cambié el ciclo de las pastillas y provoqué el embarazo. Por dos días, sólo dos días consecutivos y Satoshi es el resultado.**

**-Si tú se lo provocaste, cuál fue el problema, por qué casi se divorcian.**

**-Me envenenaron la mente por así decirlo y cometí el error más grande del mundo, dudar de ella…**

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio y tomó un sorbo de su trago…

**-Rin no caería en eso, es distraída, pero no usa pastillas. Una vez que Satoshi nació la misma Rin le recomendó a Kagome unas inyecciones. Una cada tres meses… aún así no es 100 segura. Pero es bastante efectiva.**

**-Entonces cuál es el problema? Las probabilidades son de 1 en un millón.**

**-Tres de cada 100… pero sus amigas se están casando, están embarazadas o ya tienen hijos. Dentro de muy poco ella querrá esa misma vida.**

**-Y quién te nombró experto?**

**-Estúpido! Kagome me lo explicó todo! Claro que no se suponía que te dijera nada, pero guerra avisada no mata soldado. Y te advierto que si le haces algo a Rin, no la cuentas, porque si no te mató el infarto, te mato yo.**

Sesshoumaru se bufó y volvió a tomar.

**-Por cierto, falta un anillo en la joyería principal… el más caro…**

**-Yo lo tengo…**

**-Lo supuse, sólo quería confirmar. Qué harás con él?**

**-Eso no te importa. Me voy…**

**-Recuerda, si le haces algo a Rin, te parto la crisma.**

**-Sí, como digas…**

Antes de salir, Sesshoumaru se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

**-El anillo es para Rin. Y si abres la boca, te la borro de la cara.**

Inuyasha sonrió.

**-Tienes mi palabra…**

Sin más, Sesshoumaru se marchó.

**-(Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón… Rin y Kagome son de la misma edad y Kagome ya tiene un hijo… Sango le lleva dos años y ya está embarazada y a punto de casarse… Y todas sus demás amigas tienen un futuro más certero del que Rin cree que tendrá conmigo… me lo dijo: "Vive el presente, es lo que cuenta". Eso quiere decir que si no pongo las cartas sobre las mesas, ella se cansará de esperar y se irá… Pero no me salen las palabras… abro la boca y mi garganta se paraliza, la cuestión está en si ella lo sabe…)**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, y las mujeres estaban riendo. Se detuvieron al verlo.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Continúen, no hay problemas, es sólo que estoy cansado… Rin, Inuyasha te mandó saludos…**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Sango miró su reloj.

**-Kami, pero si es más de medianoche! Miroku me va a matar!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Es que le prometí que llegaría temprano, no quiere que maneje sola de noche.**

Sango y las demás se despidieron. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Rin fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba acostado boca abajo. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la espalda.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Estoy bien, ve con tus amigas.**

**-Ya se fueron. Qué te pasa?**

**-Rin, usas anticonceptivos, verdad?**

Rin sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, el preguntarle eso a estas alturas de juego era como asegurarse nunca perder.

**-Sí.**

**-Cuál usas?**

**-Para qué quieres saber.**

**-Curiosidad.**

**-La inyección de los 3 meses.**

**-Qué tan efectiva es?**

**-Lo suficiente como para que no te preocupes.**

Rin se puso de pie y se fue al baño. Pocos minutos después salió usando un pijama largo y se acostó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó, pero ella le dio la espalda.

**-Rin…**

**-Estoy algo cansada.**

**-Estás molesta.**

**-Por qué será?**

**-Rin…**

**-Escucha, si lo que quieres es una garantía no la tendrás. Las inyecciones son efectivas pero no 100, mira a Sango, yo se las ponía. Igual no te debes preocupar, yo sé lo que hago y no me volveré a equivocar.**

**-Qué?**

**-Olvídalo. En otras palabras, no me embarazaré para que te quedes conmigo. Eres libre de irte cuando te de la gana. Buenas noches.**

Rin se tapó la cara con las sábanas, en su mente, repasó lo que acababa de decir y se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida de haber hablado. Sesshoumaru le quitó las sábanas.

**-Rin. Qué quisiste decir con no volverte a equivocar?**

**-Nada. Sólo que ya no soy una niña…**

**-Rin. Dime la verdad.**

**-Sesshoumaru, no hay ninguna verdad. Estás paranoico. Si tu preocupación es que quede embarazada, no te preocupes, no pasará.**

**-Sólo era curiosidad. Inuyasha me habló de un ritmo y otras cosas y quise saber qué hacías tú. Creí que podía preguntarte dado el hecho de que si quedaras embarazada ahora, yo sería el padre. No sabía que te molestarías.**

Sesshoumaru se apartó.

**-(Lo sabía, ella no lo sabe. No está segura de lo que quiero y no ha hecho planes a largo plazo…)**

**-(Qué es lo que piensa? A veces me confunde… mejor me olvido de todo y sigo viviendo el momento, es la única manera que veo de ser feliz. No voy a seguir soñando con un futuro que nunca llegará… Kami!)**

Rin se levantó y buscó su agenda, rebuscó entre sus cosas por un marcador rojo y escribió algo. Volvió a la cama, besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla y se quedó dormida.

**-(De verdad estaba cansada… Claro que sí! Rin nunca me ha mentido!)**

Dormida, Rin buscó el calor de su cuerpo y se pegó a él.

**-Te amo, preciosa… pero tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru sabía que era el día libre de Rin, así que no la despertó. Se levantó con cuidado. Mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata vio la agenda de Rin en el piso. La levantó y vio lo que Rin había escrito la noche anterior.

NO TE OLVIDES DE INYECTARTE!

Estaba escrito con marcador rojo y ocupaba toda la página. Vio dos páginas atrás que tenía marcado el día que le tocaba, luego al día siguiente, entre compromisos tachados, al final de la hoja un recordatorio. Dejó la agenda sobre su cartera y se terminó de hacer el nudo. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la despertó con un beso.

**-Preciosa…**

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Hm! Hola, mi amor!**

**-Dormiste bien?**

**-Sí…**

Le enderezó el nudo de la corbata y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te preparo el desayuno?**

**-No te preocupes… hoy es tu día libre, descansa…**

**-Tienes tiempo?**

**-Para qué?**

**-Para desayunar.**

**-Preciosa, pero si te digo que no te molestes. Sólo te desperté para despedirme.**

**-Entonces no tienes tiempo?**

**-Para ti? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Está bien, si insistes, prepárame el desayuno.**

Rin se levantó y fue al baño. Al salir lo besó y se fue a la cocina.

**-A ver… algo rápido pero rico…**

**-Sándwiches.**

**-Qué?**

**-Hace mucho hiciste unos sándwiches riquísimos. Los puedes hacer ahora?**

**-Hm! El problema es que no se hacen rápido…**

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular y llamó a su secretaria.

**-Llegaré tarde.**

Cerró la llamada.

**-Tengo tiempo.**

Rin sonrió y sacó todos los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. Al terminar.

**-Delicioso… como todo lo que preparas, cariño…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la besó en la mejilla. Rin estaba completamente sonrojada. Al ponerse de pie notó que había ensuciado la yukata al cocinar.

**-Waa! Ya vuelvo.**

Sesshoumaru la siguió y la vio entrar al baño y quitarse la yukata. Cuando ella se volvió para buscar ropa se encontró con los ojos de Sesshoumaru, devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a besarla apretándola contra su cuerpo y acariciándola.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Está bien?**

**-…-**

**-Preciosa…**

**-No… lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero no…**

**-No tienes porqué ponerte así.**

Alcanzó su yukata y la cubrió con la misma. La besó en la mejilla.

**-Volveré para la tarde. Me puedes acompañar en la noche a un cóctel?**

**-Es formal?**

**-Sí. Qué me dices?**

**-Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente en la mejilla.

**-Quieres almorzar conmigo?**

**-No estarás ocupado todo el día?**

**-Sólo ve a mi oficina. Irás?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bueno, me voy.**

Sesshoumaru iba a salir cuando Rin lo detuvo y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Preciosa, eso no importa…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin estaba en casa de Kagome, había llevado las inyecciones.

**-Rin pero te faltan dos semanas.**

**-No importa, no voy a dejar que se debilite.**

**-Pero…**

**-Escúchame, anoche Sesshoumaru estaba paranoico, no me lo dijo pero su temor más grande es que quede embarazada…**

**-Rin…**

**-Primero está lo del proyecto. No me voy a arriesgar…**

**-Pero saca cuentas! Si te la pongo ahora deja de ser efectiva. Si te la pongo ahora será como un tratamiento para embarazarte…**

**-Kami! Qué hago Kagome? Me lo dejó bien claro. Prácticamente me dijo que eso sería lo último que quisiera en el mundo…**

**-Uy! Es un idiota! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, pensando en la discusión de la noche anterior.

**-(No se volverá a equivocar… qué quiso decir con eso?)**

Sesshoumaru cayó en una cuenta tan grande que se arrepintió de haber hablado la noche anterior.

**-(Ella estuvo embarazada! Como no caí en cuenta? Habrá sido mío? Kami!)**

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular, la iba a llamar.

**-(Pero si era mío ella me lo hubiera dicho… me lo hubiera dicho…)**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su secretaria que entraba con unos documentos.

**-Hamasaki-sama…**

**-Gracias, Ari, déjalos ahí.**

**-Se le ofrece algo más, señor?**

**-Que nadie entre, excepto Rin.**

**-Sí señor…**

**-Y ordena dos servicios de sushi, sin anguila y sin pulpo, wasabi aparte.**

**-Sí señor, osake?**

**-Sí.**

La secretaria se retiró y Sesshoumaru se hundió en la montaña de papeles frente a él. No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Rin se escabulló detrás de él y le tapó los ojos.

**-Espero que sea Rin, por que si no…**

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Hola…**

**-Tengo hambre, qué vamos a comer?**

**-Ari, ya llegó?**

**-Sí señor.**

La secretaria hizo unas señas y un mozo entró con un carrito. Ambos se retiraron dejando a Sesshoumaru y Rin solos. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta con seguro y abrazó a Rin.

**-Te ves preciosa…**

**-Gracias.**

La besó en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

**-Vamos a comer… **

**-Está bien.**

Se sentaron a una mesa típica japonesa. Comieron sentados lado a lado. Y compartiendo de sus platos.

**-Están deliciosos!**

**-Sí?**

**-Y el sake ni se diga.**

Al terminar de comer, Sesshoumaru se sentó detrás de Rin y la abrazó besándola en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa, no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste anoche. Qué quisiste decir con que no te volverías a equivocar?**

**-Sesshoumaru, lo único que te voy a pedir es que te olvides de eso. No significa nada, simplemente hablé de más.**

Rin se echó hacia atrás quedando entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Esta mañana hablé con mi nana.**

**-Y cómo está? **

**-Está bien. Escuché a mi tío pelear porque ella todavía quiere montar caballo.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Quieres ir a verla?**

**-Estoy pensando en ir por una semana.**

**-Quieres que vaya contigo?**

**-Creo que tendríamos que dormir en habitaciones separadas.**

**-Por qué? Tu abuela no creerá que tú aún seas…**

**-No. Cuando nos separamos, vivía con ella.**

**-Entonces ella…**

**-Sessh… cuando yo me fui, estaba desolada… mi nana me ayudó mucho…**

**-Creo que ese ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en toda mi vida. El haberme quedado como un idiota, parado mientras tú llorabas y te despedías…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Lo recordé esta mañana… eso no lo recordaba…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Mi amor, olvida todo eso…**

**-No puedo. No puedo olvidar que te hice tanto daño. Y tú me perdonaste…**

**-Te perdoné porque te amo. Y yo tuve la culpa también. Ya te lo había dicho, era una chiquilla consentida y me negaba a hacerme cargo de un hijo tuyo con otra.**

**-Te decía pequeña y tú lo odiabas…**

**-Cuando llegabas de la oficina, yo te daba masajes…**

**-Me gustaría que me dieras uno así.**

**-Quizás esta noche.**

Se besaron. Sesshoumaru la continuó apretando entre sus brazos.

**-Mi amor, me tengo que ir.**

**-Qué harás?**

**-La mucama llamó y dijo que esta enferma, así que me toca limpiar.**

**-Un día no importa, ella irá mañana.**

**-Y tus camisas? **

**-Las plancho yo.**

Rin rió divertida. Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas y ella siguió riendo.

**-Qué tal si nos vamos y nos olvidamos de todo lo demás, incluyendo el cóctel de esta noche?**

**-La última vez que te escapaste, el celular me volvió loca.**

**-Entonces quédate conmigo.**

**-Y qué haría yo aquí?**

**-Dormirte así como estás y yo leo los estúpidos contratos que se van a renovar.**

**-Eso no lo hace Inuyasha?**

**-Inuyasha sólo los modifica y se asegura que ambas partes cumplan. Yo tengo que estar conforme con las cláusulas.**

**-Que conste que si me sueltas, me voy.**

**-Nunca más te soltaré.**

La besó en la mejilla.

**-Sólo déjame buscar los papeles.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y buscó los papeles, volvió a sentarse y la abrazó. Ella se acomodó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Que descanses, cariño…**

Luego de unas tres horas, Sesshoumaru cerró el folder y pensó que había abusado de Rin al hacerla quedarse así todo ese tiempo. La besó en la frente.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-De maravilla!**

**-Ya nos vamos.**

**-Pero no has terminado.**

**-Termino mañana. Vamos, estoy cansado.**

**-Está bien.**

Al salir de la oficina, la secretaria le entregó unos mensajes a Sesshoumaru.

**-Te dijeron por qué?**

**-El hotel no tenía el salón listo. Le avisarán la nueva fecha.**

**-Está bien. Gracias.**

**-Etto…me puedo marchar, Hamasaki-sama?**

**-Sí. Hasta mañana.**

Al llegar a la casa, cargó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi Sesshoumaru?**

**-Tú?**

**-Sí, o me dirás que no eres mío?**

**-Soy tuyo por siempre.**

**-Y yo tuya. Mi amor, me tengo que bañar…**

**-No iremos al cóctel, se canceló.**

**-Y qué haremos entonces?**

**-Tengo una muy buena idea…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello.

**-Sessh!**

**-En caso de que no te lo hubiera dicho, dos días sin ti son una tortura…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku llegó a su apartamento y al ver las cosas de Sango, supo que no hacía mucho que había llegado. La encontró en la cocina preparando un dulce.

**-Hola, mi amor.**

**-Hola…**

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, pero con mucha hambre.**

**-Y mi bebé?**

Miroku se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en el vientre. Sango sonrió y acarició su cabellera.

**-Te gusta el chocolate verdad?**

**-Sí, me encanta.**

Miroku le metió un dedo en el bowl y lo probó.

**-Delicioso…**

Sango lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

**-Qué tal si te vas a dar un baño en lo que termino de prepararlo.**

**-Vienes conmigo?**

**-Suena tentador. Termino de mezclarlo y te acompaño.**

Miroku estaba en el agua y al poco rato, Sango lo acompañó. La rodeó con sus brazos. Bajó sus manos a su vientre y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Parece que va a ser grande y fuerte como su papá.**

**-Claro que sí, será un niño hermoso como su apuesto padre.**

**-Estamos tan seguros de que será niño?**

**-Realmente no me importa. Siempre y cuando sea fuerte y saludable.**

**-Y el dulce?**

**-Me comí una parte, la otra se está enfriando. En dos semanas me voy a hacer el primer ultrasonido.**

**-Quiero ir contigo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado, transversal en la cama, con la cabeza colgando fuera de la misma. Rin colapsó sobre él y lo besó en el cuello, él la rodeó con sus brazos. Su respiración agitada.

**-Preciosa… eso fue…**

Rin lo besó y no lo dejó terminar la frase. La abrazó y se acomodó en la cama y entre miradas y dulces caricias, Rin se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la vio dormir y sonreír entre sueños.

Sesshoumaru despertó al escucharla hablar en inglés, sudaba copiosamente.

**-Rin… Rin!**

**-I will never tell him! _(Nunca se lo diré!)_**

**-Rin!**

**-Qué! Mi amor?**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-Me vas a decir de qué trata esa pesadilla? O te veré hacer lo mismo cada vez que hagamos el amor?**

Rin se levantó algo perturbada y alcanzó una yukata roja.

**-Créeme, será mejor que no lo sepas.**

**-Rin! No puedo creer que sea a ti a quien yo le tenga pedir explicaciones!**

Sesshoumaru se puso su yukata azul y se levantó.

**-No puedes vivir en paz y olvidarlo?**

**-No! No puedo! Cada vez que hacemos el amor es lo mismo. Y cada vez es peor. **

**-No quiero decírtelo! Déjalo así!**

**-No se va a quedar así! Por qué no quieres decírmelo!**

**-Porque estoy segura de que al momento que lo sepas, me dejarás.**

**-Rin… nunca sería capaz de algo así. Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?**

Rin fue al baño tapándose la cara. Luego de echarse abundante agua, sintió a Sesshoumaru abrazarla por la espalda.

**-Rin, me hiciste prometerte que no habrían secretos entre nosotros. Dime qué es lo que te tortura.**

**-Debes prometerme que me comprenderás. Y me escucharás antes de perder la razón.**

**-Te lo prometo.**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y Rin se paseaba de lado a lado, buscaba las palabras exactas.

**-Me dijiste que no me preocupara, que no volverías a equivocarte. Y lo dijiste cuando hablábamos de una posibilidad de que te embarazaras… Es eso?... Estuviste embarazada?**

Rin se paralizó, como si un baldazo de agua fría le cayera justo en la cabeza. Las lágrimas salieron de forma automática y con un leve movimiento asintió. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la abrazó.

**-Era hijo mío?**

Rin abrió los ojos como luna llena y bajó la cabeza.

**-Rin, ese hijo que perdiste… era mío también?**

Rin tragó grueso y se apartó de sus brazos.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí! Era tuyo!**

Sesshoumaru sintió la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies y tragárselo completo. De repente sus ojos se enrojecieron y una rabia que llevaba meses dormida afloró.

**-PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE! CUANDO FUE!**

**-La- la primera vez que nos separamos…**

**-MALDICION! MALDICION! MALDITA SEA!**

Tomó lo primero que tenía a mano y lo tiró contra la pared.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

**-ME OBLIGASTE A CASARME CON UNA MUJER POR LA QUE NUNCA SENTÍ NADA! ME NEGASTE EL DERECHO A SABER QUE ESTABAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO MÍO!**

**-YO NO LO SABÍA! NUNCA LO SUPE!**

**-ME ABANDONASTE!**

**-Cómo es que de repente eres la víctima!**

**-TODAS SON IGUALES!**

**-QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO DE SABERLO!**

**-ME HUBIERA HECHO RESPONSABLE!**

**-8 AÑOS DESPUÉS ES MUY FÁCIL DECIRLO!**

**-DEBISTE DECÍRMELO!**

**-VETE AL DIABLO!**

El rostro de Rin estaba completamente rojo. Sesshoumaru la detuvo y ella le lanzó sonora cachetada.

**-TE ODIO!**

Aún así, Sesshoumaru no la soltó.

**-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

**-Porque lo último que quería era hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho…**

**-Rin…**

Sesshoumaru se fue calmando poco a poco. Y se acercó lentamente.

**-Rin… perdóname…**

**-No tienes idea lo que sentí al saber que había estado embarazada luego de perderlo… No sabes lo que es que despiertes en una cama de hospital y te digan que acabas de perder un hijo!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Estaba en la universidad… y de repente me desmayé… nunca lo supe, ni siquiera sospeché que estaba embarazada… Debes creerme, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Te creo…**

**-Al despertar, me dicen que me tuvieron que operar… que mi embarazo fue en las trompas y que me tuvieron que sacar una…**

**-Rin… perdóname…**

**-No sabes lo que es…**

**-Sí lo sé Rin… lo estoy viviendo…**

Rin no pudo creer lo que veía. Lágrimas. En el rostro de Sesshoumaru había lágrimas.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Rin lo besó con ternura a la vez que acariciaba sus mejillas y le quitaba las lágrimas.

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Pero aún sí… porqué no me lo dijiste?**

**-No iba a volver a Japón. Estabas casado… volví al saber que estabas herido… y te lo iba a decir al momento que despertaras… pero cuando lo hiciste… cuando lo hiciste… no me recordabas… no recordabas ni mi nombre, ni mi cara…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Debiste decírmelo… era a tí a quien... era contigo que quería estar…**

**-Me recordaste casi 7 años después… cómo te lo decía?**

**-Saliste de mi vida… Cómo te iba a recordar?**

**-Los dos cometimos errores… pero yo el más grande todos…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con cariño. La vio fijo a los ojos y Rin, comprendiendo, se refugió en su pecho. Se sentaron en la cama y Rin examinó su rostro, colorado por la cachetada que le había dado.

**-Te he hecho demasiado daño, Sesshoumaru…**

**-No me importa… sólo tu me puedes curar…**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su cuello. Rin lo recostó y él no la soltó. Continuaba refugiado en su pecho.

**-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…**

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Sesshoumaru despertó aferrado a Rin que se quería levantar.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Mi amor…**

Rin lo besó a la vez que se colocaba sobre él y metía sus manos bajo la yukata de Sesshoumaru.

**-Rin…**

Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y quiso incorporarse. Ella se apoyó en su pecho impidiéndoselo.

**-No… yo…**

Bajó sus manos contorneando su cuerpo y soltó su yukata. Las de él recorrieron su cuerpo hasta sus senos. Al rozarlos ella suspiró y él se incorporó para saborealos, ella volvió a suspirar y él sonrió. Subió sus manos a sus hombros y le removió la yukata. Ella abrió la de él y y se deshizo de ella. Debió reconocer que no lo había visto tan grande como ahora, pasó una mano sobre su extensión.

**-AArgh! Rin!**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru continuó besando su pecho y acariciando su espalda, ella acariciaba su cabellera a la vez que se movía. Reconocía que Rin era una amante muy exigente, tanto que ella sola no podía llenar sus expectativas. La sujetó con fuerza y se incorporó haciéndola quedar acostada.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

**-MEGAN!**

Sesshoumaru descansó entre sus senos. Ella acariciaba su cabellera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kohaku llegó a su apartamento y corrió al teléfono al escucharlo.

**-Bueno?**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Aki, cómo estás?**

**-Bien, y tú?**

**-Bien, quieres venir a cenar?**

**-Claro, ya voy saliendo… Er-me daré un baño primero…**

**-Ok. Aquí te espero.**

Aki terminaba de arreglar la mesa cuando tocaron la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Kohaku con un gran ramo de rosas.

**-Mi amor!**

**-Perdona por abandonarte estos días…**

Aki lo besó y lo abrazó. Entraron al apartamento.

**-Huele delicioso!**

**-Es una receta que Sango me dio.**

**-Sango?**

Kohaku sonrió.

**-Trajiste tu mochila?**

**-Er-sí… espero que no te importe… pensé que sería mejor si estudiaba contigo, en vez de dejarte sola.**

**-Está bien.**

Aki puso las flores en agua. Después de la cena, Kohaku la besó en la mejilla.

**-Delicioso.**

**-Quieres postre?**

**-Qué preparaste?**

**-Aish es serail, es un dulce egipcio…**

**-Sí quiero.**

Aki sonrió y se levantó, llevó los platos a la cocina. Al volver con el dulce, besó a Kohaku en la mejilla.

**-Es mi favorito, espero que te guste.**

Kohaku probó el postre y no volvió a hablar hasta haberlo terminado todo.

**-Delicioso!**

**-De verdad?**

**-No hay más?**

**-En serio te cabe más?**

**-En realidad no, pero está riquísimo.**

Aki rió. Se sentaron en la sala. Kohaku apoyó su cabeza del regazo de Aki y luego de juguetear con sus manos, la besó.

**-No que vas a estudiar?**

**-Sí… tu anatomía…**

La haló por la cintura quedando sobre ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin y Kagome llegaron al apartamento de Rin y Sesshoumaru, Satoshi veía televisión.

**-Te veo diferente, Rin…**

**-Sí? Qué me ves?**

**-No lo sé… pero te ves como si te hubieras librado de un peso…**

**-Pues sí… en realidad, sí.**

**-Y es algo que yo no sepa?**

**-No, no lo sabes…**

**-Y no me lo dirás?**

**-La verdad es que desde que hablamos de eso… ya no siento aquél peso en mi pecho… aquella culpa por ser felíz…**

**-Rin… no te entiendo…**

**-Te había dicho que estuvimos juntos antes…**

**-Sí…**

**-Pues lo que nadie, excepto mi nana y yo sabe, es que cuando me fui a Inglaterra, estaba embarazada… **

**-Qué!**

**-Yo no lo sabía, lo supe después de perderlo… pero cuando volví y Sesshoumaru no me recordó… eso me devastó… cuando me dijiste que Inuyasha había anulado su matrimonio… de repente vi mi futuro atado al de Sesshoumaru… hace como una semana se lo dije…**

**-Rin! Debiste decirlo!**

**-Lo sé. Primero Sesshoumaru se puso como loco, estaba encolerizado, pero luego se calmó… y… Kami! Kagome ahora sí estoy segura de que no puedo vivir sin él.**

**-Tío!**

Rin se congeló al escuchar a Satoshi llamarlo. No habían abierto la puerta lo que significaba que él estaba ahí antes que ellas. Sonó el celular de Kagome.

**-Bueno?**

**-Kagome, donde estás?**

**-Estoy con Rin, ya voy para allá.**

**-Está bien, aquí te espero.**

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas con Satoshi en brazos.

**-Qué pena contigo, Rin, pero era Inu, me tengo que ir.**

**-Bueno, hablamos después. Adios.**

**-Adios.**

Luego de que Kagome se marchara, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

**-Con que no puedes vivir sin mí… ah?**

**-Eres bastante indiscreto cuando te lo propones. Cómo estás?**

**-Yo, bien. Cómo fue tu día?**

**-Creo que se merece terminar con un rico baño caliente y un buen masaje…**

**-Sí? Quieres que te de el masaje?**

**-Me encantaría… quién sabe? Si haces un buen trabajo puede ser que te de uno a ti también.**

**-Tentador. Pero estaba trabajando en el estudio y tengo hambre. Así que vete dando tu baño y yo te doy el masaje luego de comer algo?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango y Miroku salieron del consultorio perplejos. Ninguno podía creer lo que había visto ni escuchado, en especial Miroku. En el camino ninguno habló. En una luz roja, Miroku vio a Sango que tenía las mejillas mojadas. Tomó su mano y la besó, le sonrió y ella sonrió. Al llegar al apartamento seguían sumergidos en su silencio.

**-Aún no puedo creerlo… Quiero que me lo digas…**

**-No tendremos un hijo… Tendremos dos…**

**-Dos!**

Miroku la cargó y la llenó de besos.

**-Sabes que te amo?**

Estaban acostados. Miroku con su oído pegado al vientre de Sango. Ella acariciaba su pelo y reía cada vez que la acariciaba.

**-Me haces cosquillas…**

Miroku la besó en el vientre. Y luego subió hasta estar frente a ella.

**-Quiero casarme contigo, ahora si es posible!**

Sango rió.

**-Gemelos… creí que era algo hereditario…**

**-Y lo es. En mi familia es muy común… es tan común que es extraño. Porque se supone que los gemelos no tienen hijos gemelos, pero mi abuelo y mi padre si tienen.**

**-Mi amor… y tú familia…**

**-Sango, querida. Tú, y estos bebés, son mi familia. Si ellos quieren formar parte, bienvenidos sean.**

Inuyasha está sentado en la sala. Pero su mente divagaba. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Aquellas palabras aún rondaban su mente. Sin intención alguna había escuchado a Kagome hablar por teléfono.

**-Flash back-**

**-…No sé que haré… no puedo quedar embarazada… No! Él no lo sabe!... Rin… llevo 6 meses sin inyectarme… y nada!... No, tú crees?... E-es que quería darle la sorpresa…**

Inuyasha se alejó de allí.

**-Fin del flash back-**

**-PAPA!**

Inuyasha volvió a la realidad.

**-Qué pasa, hijo?**

**-Quiero jugar contigo.**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no quiero jugar ahora…**

**-Anda! Papa!**

Satoshi haló su mano. Aquel gesto le recordó que él era exactamente así. En especial con Sesshoumaru, o era lo que más recordaba. Sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

**-Por qué estás triste?**

**-No estoy triste. Estoy cansado.**

Satoshi bajó la mirada y luego trató de zafarse del abrazo de su padre.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Mami me dijo que cuando estés cansado, que te deje tranquilo.**

**-Esta vez no importa. Qué quieres hacer?**

Mi avión.

**-Bien, vamos a armar el avión.**

Kagome se acercó y resbaló con uno de los carritos de Satoshi que estaban en el piso. Inuyasha se movió rápidamente y evitó que cayera, pero él perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás aún sosteniendo a Kagome.

**Inu! Estás bien?**

**-Eso creo… y tú?**

**-Sí… gracias.**

Kagome se levantó y ayudó a Inuyasha.

**-Mama… perdón…**

**-Recoge tus juguetes, por favor. Inuyasha, estás bien?**

**-Sí, no me pasó nada.**

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, amor…**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con dulzura.

**-Ah! Sí, a lo que vine… qué quieres cenar?**

**-No tengo hambre…**

Satoshi había recogido todos sus juguetes, sólo tenía en la mano el carrito que Kagome había pisado.

**-Mama…**

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Los vas a regalar todos?**

Kagome sonrió y lo sentó en sus piernas, recordó que le había dicho que si tropezaba con sus juguetes, los regalaría todos. Lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No, esta vez te perdono, porque todavía los estabas usando.**

Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó, le mostró el carrito roto.

**-Lo siento, mi amor… te compraré otro igual…**

**-No. Ése me lo regaló tía Rin.**

**-Trataré de arreglarlo.**

Inuyasha tomó el carrito. Después de la cena, Inuyasha estaba en el estudio tratando de arreglar el carrito de Satoshi y Kagome lo había llevado a dormir. Luego de un buen rato, Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kagome. La encontró en la habitación de Satoshi. Ella estaba dormida y el pequeño dormía acomodado en su pecho. Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó, acarició sus mejillas para despertarla.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Vendrás conmigo?**

Una vez en la habitación, Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-…Amor…**

**-Inuyasha…**

Kagome no pudo continuar. Según ella se había acobardado. Inuyasha la abrazó y la llevó a la cama. Ella se refugió en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, se imaginaba lo que no le pudo decir.

**-Kagome… gracias…**

**-Inu…**

**-Gracias por todo… pero en especial por Satoshi…**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó. Inuyasha la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-(Ya no importa sino puedes darme más hijos… tengo a Satoshi y te tengo a ti).**

………………………

N.A: qué tal?

Las gracias a Ceci, Eli, Lou y Mary (Niñas dónde están!)

Aki-chan, te estás robando el show!

Denisse y Lig: No se conocen, pero los pollitos corren la misma suerte con ustedes… están seguras de que no son familia?

HawkAngel: Ah! Amiguis… se te fue el tiro por la culata, creo que ya te habras dado cuenta.

Kaorisama: Ahora debes estar feliz con la gravedad de la enfermedad de Sango y me diste una idea. Tendrán los ojitos de su "libidinoso" padre.

Saya: espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen. Yo tampoco resisto la tentación a veces.

Kagi35: Los mismo de siempre, yo tambien te quiero.

Skade: no creo que ese fuera el secreto que querías descubrir. No te desanimes, nadie nada sin mojarse.

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: Qué dices de este? Te gustó?

Kathleen Potter Lupin, espero que hayas terminado tus deberes. A mi me kedaron de lindos y completos.

FENIXGIRL: Casi siempre estás entre los primeros reviews, si fue raro el retraso, pero ya veo la razón. Me alegra que sea esa. Bueno, como ya todos lo sospechaban no hay daños. Pero ahora que se agravó la enfermedad, que crees?

Lady Sesshoumaru: Ah! Qué pena! Dudo que quieras ser Rin ahora, pero no te preocupes, pronto te colgarás del techo gritando que quieres ser Rin.

Syrenbattou: KOROSU!


	23. Kagome & Inuyasha

**Holaaaa! Bueno aquí está otro capi más! Espero que les guste!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 23 **

**Kagome & Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru esperaba por su masaje cuando sonó el teléfono.

**-Recuérdame quitar esa línea.**

**-Es temprano, mi amor. Apenas si son las 8 de la noche.**

Rin contestó.

**-Sí… Hola! Cómo estás! Mi amor, es Miroku… sí, aquí estoy… No! En serio!... Felicidades!... Sí!... Seguro!... Me felicitas a Sango de mi parte. Bien, adiós…**

Rin cerró la llamada y Sesshoumaru se vio forzado a girar para verle la cara por que ciertamente su voz se oía emocionada. Estaba sonriente y feliz.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Sango va a tener gemelos!**

**-Qué!**

**-Lo que oíste! Sango va a tener gemelos!**

**-Vaya! Es eso es…**

**-Genial! Es- es…**

Rin estaba tan emocionada que no podía hablar. Sesshoumaru al verla así no dudaba que ella sintiera como si fuera ella la madre. Rin lo abrazó y se aferró a su pecho.

**-Qué te pasa, preciosa?**

**-Es que me siento tan feliz y tan culpable a la vez… No debería sentir celos por mis amigos… pero es que tienen lo que yo no tengo…**

Rin se separó de Sesshoumaru de inmediato. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió. La abrazó por la espalda.

**-Qué es lo que no tienes?**

**-Sesshoumaru, déjame sola por favor…**

**-Preciosa, dime qué es lo que no tienes?**

**-Y qué harás si te digo? Saldrás ahora mismo a buscarlo?**

**-Probablemente sí…**

**-Eso… eso es un problema… lo que quiero no se compra con dinero.**

**-Dime qué es lo que quieres.**

**-Quiero lo único que quizás nunca me des. Déjame sola por favor.**

**-Te prometí que nunca más estarías sola. Y creo que es hora de que cumpla mi palabra.**

Tomando en cuenta de lo que hablaban y el repentino cambio de humor de Rin, Sesshoumaru supo de qué hablaba Rin ahora.

**-…te refieres a algo que ni tú ni yo tenemos… Hablas de una familia…**

**-Tú tienes tu familia, tienes a tu hermano, un sobrino que te adora y te admira… pero… Kami! No puedo creer que te diga esto!**

Rin le dio la espalda, Sesshoumaru volvió a hacerla darle el frente.

**-Di todo lo que piensas.**

**-Siento vergüenza… Kami! Tengo celos de ti! Tengo celos de mi propio novio!**

**-Rin, la verdad es que no te entiendo…**

**-Todo el mundo tiene a alguien! Hasta tú que finges ser frío y calculador tienes un hermano y un sobrino! Yo estoy sola, Sesshoumaru! Lo perdí todo! Ahora mismo no tengo absolutamente nada que pueda llamar mío!**

**-Sí lo tienes…**

**-Dime qué es? Mi apartamento o los escombros? O quizás la chatarra en la que quedó convertida mi auto? Y lo material no me importa, pero ni eso tengo…**

**-Me tienes a mí!**

**-Sessh…**

**-No estás sola, estoy aquí… tienes una familia… Te aseguro que mi hermano me cambiaría sin pensarlo por ti… mi sobrino te ama y mi cuñada es como tu hermana… pero lejos de eso, me sigues teniendo a mí.**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Las palabras de Sesshoumaru le hicieron entender que nunca había estado realmente sola, ni aunque quisiera, estaba rodeada de amigos que realmente la apreciaban y la acogían como parte de sus familias y lejos de tener una familia normal, tenía una gran familia.

**-Te quiero, preciosa… te quiero tanto que me ofende que pienses que aún estás sola.**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru la apartó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, acarició sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas que la humedecían, sonrió.

**-Quiero que sepas que cada vez que lloras por mi culpa, siento un dolor parecido al del infarto…**

**-Sessh…**

Selló sus labios con su dedo índice y lo sustituyó con los suyos. Al romper el beso, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación.

**-Creo que has pasado por demasiadas emociones en un día. Descansa, preciosa.**

**-Pero Sessh…**

**-Pero nada. Quiero que te duermas en este instante.**

Sesshoumaru la cubrió con las sábanas y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Tengo hambre…**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la abrazó.

**-Qué quieres comer?**

**-Qué comiste tú?**

**-Encontré un ramen que tenías escondido.**

**-Ahh! Warui! Ese era el último!**

**-Y por eso soy el malo? Qué tal si salimos a comer algo?**

**-Está bien… quiero hamburguesas.**

**-Cuántas?**

**-No, comeremos en el restaurante. Si la traes luego se te antoja comer aquí y ese olor dura horas.**

Rin se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla. Llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida.

**-Antes de entrar… creo que mejor le pregunto a mi médico si puedo comer…**

**-Déjame revisarte…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello. Al romper el beso sonrió.

**-Sí, estás bien, puedes comer…**

**-Y eso lo puedes saber sólo con un beso?**

**-Tengo mis secretos, como médico y como mujer…**

**-Como médico, no sé… como mujer, no lo dudo.**

Sesshoumaru veía la factura perplejo mientras esperaban que le llamaran su número.

**-Preciosa… dónde pretendes que te quepa todo esto?**

**-Qué? Piensas que es mucho?**

**-Una hamburguesa triple, con queso, tocineta, papas y refresco grandes…**

**-Y? No he comido nada hoy. Vete a buscarlo, ya está listo.**

Sesshoumaru volvió a la mesa con las hamburguesas. Al terminarlas.

**-Quiero pastel de manzana.**

**-Rin!**

**-Qué?**

**-Aún tienes hambre?**

**-Sí! Quieres la mitad?**

**-Y puedo comer eso?**

**-Sí. Por supuesto.**

Al salir del restaurante, Sesshoumaru condujo hacia la carretera.

**-Mi amor… vivimos en vía contraria…**

**-Vamos al cabo.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pero no olvides que me debes un masaje.**

**-Claro que no…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, haciendo uso de tus contactos… qué tan pronto puedes reservar un salón de hotel?**

**-Hm!... para cuándo lo quieres?**

**-Lo más pronto posible.**

**-Bien, lo tienes para mañana.**

**-Ma-mañana!**

**-Recuerdas el hotel al que fuimos en tu cumpleaños?**

**-Verdad! Es tuyo!**

**-No es mío, soy accionista. Pero tengo las acciones suficientes como para halar algunas cuerdas.**

**-Genial! Pero para mañana no… en dos semanas, para el viernes.**

**-Decídete.**

**-Para el viernes dentro de dos semanas.**

**-Para qué necesitas ese salón?**

**-Miroku quiere organizar la boda como una sorpresa para Sango.**

**-Muy original… pero… y los permisos?**

**-Ya los tienen.**

**-Y qué les vas a regalar?**

**-No lo sé. Veré la lista de la tienda.**

**-Tengo una idea. Vamos a regalarles los gastos.**

**-Qué!**

**-Todos los gastos de comida, bebida y decoración corren por mi cuenta. Y la primera noche en la suite nupcial del hotel.**

**-Sessh! Eso es genial!**

Rin iba a abrazarlo, pero Sesshoumaru le recordó que estaban en la carretera.

**-Lo siento…**

**-Te dejaste llevar… como siempre…**

**-Eres malo!**

**-Pero así de malo me quieres, o no?**

**-Sí!**

Llegaron al cabo y apenas Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, Rin se lanzó a sus brazos y se lo comió a besos.

**-Con calma, preciosa, me voy a caer!**

**-Mi amor!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Sabes? Cuando te lo propones, eres adorable…**

**-Sí? Y qué tanto me lo propongo?**

**-Lo suficiente como para nunca dejar de besarte!**

**-Vamos, preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru la guió hasta la playa y se sentaron en la arena. Rin se recostó de su hombro y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Por qué me trajiste aquí?**

**-No quieres estar aquí?**

**-Sí… pero…**

**-Porque no te veo en 4 días y te quiero sólo para mí aunque sea unos minutos. No pudiste negociar esa rotación? **

**-Lo hice. Estos 4 días por el fin de semana.**

**-Este fin de semana?**

**-Sí. Sabía que estás libre este fin de semana pero yo tenía que rotar.**

**-Y bien… planeaste algo?**

**-Te iba a sugerir desaparecer. Eres tan bueno en eso…**

**-Sí? Qué te parece Okinawa?**

**-Okinawa?**

**-Sí. En ésta época es perfecta, ni muy frío ni muy caliente. Qué dices? Nos vamos mañana temprano?**

**-Sí!**

Rin lo besó y lo empujó. Quedaron acostados en la arena.

**-Vamos a casa, quiero mi masaje.**

**-Vamos, que si no me lo cobras con creces.**

Sesshoumaru la apretó contra él y la besó. Al llegar al apartamento, salieron del ascensor abrazados y riendo. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Al dejarla en la cama se tambaleó un poco.

**-Sessh!**

**-Estoy bien… sólo me mareé…**

**-Estás cansado?**

**-Mucho… lo siento, preciosa.**

**-Dame un beso.**

**-Sólo uno?**

**-Uno y veremos.**

Sesshoumaru la besó a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado. Al romper el beso, acarició sus mejillas.

**-Mou!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Nos acostamos en la cama llenos de arena!**

**-Pues cambia las sábanas.**

**-Yo? Ayúdame!**

**-No, yo no. Hazlo tú.**

**-Cómo serás de haragán!**

Rin lo empujó y Sesshoumaru cayó al piso.

**-Sessh! Estas bien?**

Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él y la abrazó. Rin reía divertida.

**-Está bien. Te ayudaré a arreglar la cama.**

**-Más te vale, porque si no, duermes en la sala.**

**-Si yo duermo en la sala…**

**-A-Ah! Si terminas esa oración, no duermes conmigo.**

**-Si yo duermo en la sala, tú no dormirás bien.**

**-Yo? Y por qué no?**

**-Porque no pasa una sola noche en la que no me abraces, dormida o despierta, que no me pellizques si estás incómoda, que no me quites la camisa si la tengo puesta…**

**-Quée!**

**-Sabes algo, preciosa? Sólo sé que yo no puedo dormir bien si tú no haces al menos una de esas cosas.**

**-Entonces te gustan mis mañas.**

**-Costumbres… y me gustas entera.**

Rin se sonrojó y sonrió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aki abrió la puerta ante un golpeteo constante y algo desesperado, no tuvo tiempo a hablar, porque Kohaku la cargó y la besó.

**-Mi amor!**

**-A!**

**-Qué?**

**-Mi exámen! A!**

**-Felicidades!**

**-Gracias.**

Kohaku la tenía presa en un abrazo por la espalda.

**-Creí que tenías clases hasta tarde hoy.**

**-Son las 10 de la noche.**

**-Cierto…**

**-Qué hacías?**

**-Me preparaba un baño.**

**-Ya está listo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Quieres que te acompañe?**

La besó en el cuello y la sintió temblar, sonrió.

**-Qué dices?**

Aki asintió mientras su rostro se adornaba con un profundo escarlata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Rin lo llenaba de besos.

**-Me siento culpable.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque nos fuimos sin decir nada a nadie.**

**-Llamas desde el hotel.**

**-Todavía tienes sueño, verdad mi amor?**

**-Un poco. No me dejaste dormir casi nada.**

**-Eres malo! Si me dormí primero que tú! Y además… anoche no…**

**-Por eso es que no dormí bien.**

**-Bien, entonces, te dejo dormir.**

Rin se apartó de él y tomó el periódico. Él la besó en la mejilla.

**-No puedo dormir si estás lejos de mí.**

**-Sessh…**

**-Te quiero, preciosa.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome despertó con Satoshi halándole las manos.

**-Mama, colegio! Mama!**

**-Mi amor, hoy no tienes clases.**

**-Iie! Ikanakerebanarimasen! (No! Tengo que ir!)**

Kagome se sentó y lo abrazó.

**-Satoshi, hoy tus profesores tienen una reunión.**

**-Cómo papi?**

**-Sí, como tu papá y por eso no hay clases. Y yo tengo el día libre, así mejor dormimos un ratito, sí?**

**-Y papi?**

**-Se fue muy temprano. Tú estabas durmiendo pero el te dio un beso ahí.**

Le señaló la mejilla.

**-Y tú?**

**-Yo… pues te daré muchos…**

Le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, Satoshi reía sin control.

**-Mi amor, mami está cansada, vamos a dormir un rato, y te prometo que después hago todo lo que quieras.**

**-Galletas!**

**-Te prometo que te haré galletas.**

Satoshi se pegó a ella y se hizo el dormido. Kagome rió y se acomodó abrazándolo.

**-Mami…**

**-Dime.**

**-Te quiero muuucho.**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor.**

**-Mami…**

**-Sí?**

**-Te amo.**

Satoshi tomó su rostro con sus manitas y le dio un gran beso. Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó a la vez que lo llenaba de beso.

**-Te amo, Satoshi.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru despertó en la habitación del hotel y sonrió al ver a Rin pegarse a su pecho y llamarlo entre sueños.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Decidió dejarla dormir un poco más. No sólo el viaje había sido largo y extenuante, sino que Rin también le había dado las gracias por el maravilloso viaje, en más de una manera.

**-Sesshoumaru… Sessh…**

Rin había despertado, sonrió al verlo despierto.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Hola, cariño. Cómo dormiste.**

**-De maravilla. Iremos a la playa?**

**-Es medio día. No quieres comer primero?**

**-Sí.**

**-Oye, preciosa… podré ver tu tatuaje con tu traje de baño?**

Rin sonrió un poco sonrojada.

**-No lo creo.**

**-Mejor así.**

**-Ah?**

**-Eso es algo que sólo yo puedo ver.**

**-Te ha gustado, verdad?**

**-Me encanta.**

**-Entonces, no me lo quito?**

**-Ni en un millón de años. **

Después de haber comido fueron a la playa. Y aunque Rin no hacía caso, Sesshoumaru miraba como queriendo fulminar a cada uno de los admiradores de Rin. Encontraron un buen sitio para quedarse y Sesshoumaru no la soltaba ni un segundo.

**-Mi amor. Quiero que te calmes.**

**-Estoy calmado.**

**-Sí? Tanto que ya tengo tus dedos marcados en mi brazo.**

**-Es que son unos pasados. Hay demasiadas mujeres en esta playa para que le pongan el ojo a la mía.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en los labios con dulzura. Sabía que no era su intención el haberlo dicho, pero la noción de que él la considerara su mujer, la hacia felíz.

**-Olvida eso, mi amor. No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo.**

**-En serio?**

**-Bueno, quizás por Brad Pitt… **

El rostro de Sesshoumaru cambió a una expresión difícil de describir. Entre dolor y desconcierto.

**-Es mentira, mi amor! No te cambiaría por absolutamente nada, ni en éste, ni en ningún otro mundo.**

**-Ya lo dijiste…**

**-Era broma, Sessh…**

Rin lo besó y lo hizo verla a los ojos.

**-Sabes que te amo, mi amor. Verdad?**

En sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa y la abrazó a la vez que la besaba. Le puso el bronceador y la besó en el cuello.

**-Vamos al agua…**

**-Ve tú.**

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-Yo no me baño ni en playa, ni en piscina.**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Porque no tiene sentido.**

**-Ah no? Y qué vas a hacer si alguien me habla adentro del agua. No puedo huírle a todo el mundo.**

**-…-**

Sesshoumaru no le contestó.

**-Entra conmigo, y si no te gusta, te sales. Sí?**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Se puso de pie y se fue al agua. Apenas el agua le llegaba a las rodillas cuando sintió una mano halarla. Era Sesshoumaru, ella quedó apoyada sobre su pecho.

**-De verdad piensas dejarme solo, preciosa?**

**-Sessh!**

**-Vamos.**

Entraron al agua, Sesshoumaru la abrazó una vez que el agua les dio al pecho.

**-Te gusta?**

**-Qué es lo que tiene?**

Rin le dio el frente, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Y ahora? No te gusta?**

**-Er-sí…**

Rin rió y lo besó.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era domingo en la noche y Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaban de su escapada con un ligero bronceado. Revisaron la contestadora y estaba atestada de mensajes. La mayoría de los mensajes eran de parte de Inuyasha insultando a Sesshoumaru por haberse desaparecido sin avisar. Rin reía divertida colgada del cuello de Sesshoumaru y lo besaba en la mejilla. Hasta el mensaje del sábado en la noche.

**-"Kagome está interna, habitación 2213".**

Al escuchar esto, a Rin se le congeló la sangre.

**-Qué pasó!**

Sesshoumaru no esperó y tomó las llaves de su auto. Antes de notarlo, estaban en el hospital. Corrieron a la habitación y se encontraron con Inuyasha cargando a Satoshi, tratando de que se durmiera, mientras él lloraba llamando a su mamá que yacía inconsciente.

**-Inuyasha!...**

**-Rin…**

**-Qué paso?**

**-No lo sé… la atacaron al terminar su turno o… no lo sé…**

Rin lo abrazó. No era difícil adivinar que Inuyasha estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se acercó a Kagome y al ver su rostro lleno de moretes y horribles golpes, sintió cómo la invadía el terror y los recuerdos de su propio ataque.

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la abrazó, no podía creer el estado en que se encontraba su cuñada. Una mujer alegre, fuerte de cuerpo, alma y corazón. Nada la detenía, ni siquiera las circunstancias en las que había dado a luz a su hijo.

**-Cálmate, cariño…**

**-Sesshoumaru, nunca te he pedido nada en mi vida… sólo dime si estará bien…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Sólo por esta vez…**

Sesshoumaru colocó sus manos sobre su vientre y su frente. Y luego de unos instantes, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

**-Y bien?**

**-Está muy mal…**

**-Eso lo sé! Quiero saber si se recuperará!**

**-No lo sé!**

Esas palabras fueron el golpe final para Inuyasha. Se dejó caer en un sillón y Satoshi aún lloraba entre sus brazos. Rin cargó a Satoshi y logró calmarlo un poco. Una vez que Satoshi estuvo dormido se sentó al lado de Inuyasha.

**-Rin… qué va a pasar?**

**-Todo va a estar bien…**

**-Si algo le pasa a Kagome yo me muero…**

**-No… tienes un hijo… qué va a pasar con él? Debes ser fuerte…**

**-No comprendes, Rin… Es que la amo!**

Sesshoumaru veía a su hermano sufrir, impotente, nunca, desde la muerte de Izayoi había visto a Inuyasha en ese estado y eso era tomando en cuenta que era un niño cuando su madre murió.

**-Inuyasha!**

Su voz gruesa y firme. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza al escucharlo.

**-Sabes que tu mujer es fuerte. Se pondrá bien.**

**-Tú no lo sabes!**

**-Te doy mi palabra…**

Fueron interrumpidos por la misma Kagome que comenzaba a despertar.

**-Inu…**

Inuyasha prácticamente voló a su lado.

**-Mi amor… qué pasó? Estás bien?**

**-Sato… shi…**

**-Está bien, está dormido… Kagome, quién te hizo esto?**

**-K-Kouga…**

**-Qué! Ese maldito volvió!**

**-Inu… Inuyasha… no hagas nada…**

**-Qué no haga nada! Estás loca!**

**-Inuyasha, por favor!**

Inuyasha se detuvo al verla con lágrimas en su rostro. La besó en la mejilla.

**-Está bien… lo que tú digas…**

Inuyasha limpió sus lágrimas y la llenó de besos.

**-Rin, te quedarías con Satoshi?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Rin ordenó a Kagome descansar. Llegaron al apartamento con Satoshi dormido en sus brazos. Rin lo acomodó en la cama que era suya y lo besó en la mejilla antes de arroparlo. Sesshoumaru no estaba muy lejos y contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Cuando Rin iba saliendo de la habitación, le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y caminaron en silencio a la habitación. Una vez acostados, Rin se recostó de su pecho.

**-Rin… recuerdo que Inuyasha y Kagome casi se divorcian y que tuvo problemas cuando Satoshi nació… pero no recuerdo al tal Kouga…**

**-Kouga fue novio de Kagome antes que Inuyasha. Aunque parecía un buen muchacho y todo lo demás, sus intenciones no eran tan buenas y sólo le insistía a Kagome para que tuvieran relaciones. La mayoría de las veces se extralimitaba y peleaban, por eso rompieron. Poco tiempo después Kagome se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Inuyasha…**

**-Se dio cuenta?**

**-Sí, ya se conocían. En realidad, cada vez que Inuyasha los veía, se deprimía. Era adorable.**

**-No recuerdo nada de eso… sí recuerdo que Inuyasha parecía un fantasma y se la pasaba medio raro hasta que Kagome fue su novia.**

**-Debe ser algo de familia.**

**-Qué? Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Pues que tú ya te parecías a Inuyasha como lo describes.**

**-No lo niego. No soy nada sin ti, preciosa.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Yo también, mi amor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha estaba al lado de Kagome. Kagome volvió a despertar.

**-Inu…**

**-Mi amor… Estás bien? **

**-Me duele todo…**

**-Vas a estar bien. Y el imbécil ese me las va a pagar.**

**-No. Inuyasha, no, por favor. No lo busques…**

**-Pero…**

**-Hazlo por tu hijo! Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tu hijo…**

Nuevamente las lágrimas estaban empapando sus mejillas. Inuyasha le limpió las lágrimas.

**-Está bien... **

**-Te amo, Inuyasha!**

**-Te amo, Kagome.**

Inuyasha la besó tiernamente en los labios. Y acarició sus mejillas.

**-Debo verme como desecho…**

**-Hermosa, como siempre… **

**-Inu…**

Inuyasha sonrió y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

**-Será mejor que descanses.**

**-No me dejes sola.**

**-No iré a ninguna parte. Cuando despiertes, estaré justo aquí.**

**-Inuyasha, dime la verdad…**

**-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.**

**-Me duele la cara…**

**-Kagome, eres hermosa… olvida eso. Descansa.**

Inuyasha la besó en la frente y sonrió.

**-Descansa.**

La vio dormir y sonrió al recordar su primer beso con Kagome.

**-Flashback.-**

Inuyasha había recibido una llamada de Kagome, que había tenido problemas y necesitaba que fueran por ella al lugar en que estaba. Había salido de donde estaba como un rayo y sin dar explicaciones a su acompañante. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Kagome, ella se lanzó a sus brazos al verlo.

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Estás bien?**

**-S-sí…**

**-Keh! Eres una tonta! Cómo se te ocurre venir por estos lares? O es que no sabes que es muy peligroso!**

**-Cállate, yo no quería venir!**

**-Keh! Sube al auto!**

Inuyasha arrancó en dirección a la casa. Disminuyó la velocidad al sentir a Kagome llorando.

**-Y el estúpido de tu novio? Porqué no lo llamaste a él?**

**-Déjame aquí!**

**-Estás loca? Esto es mucho más peligroso que donde te recogí… Un momento… ese pervertido no planeaba llevarte a un motel, o sí?**

El silencio de Kagome lo decía todo.

**-Te llamé a ti, porque sólo puedo confiar en ti!**

**-Para todo lo que necesites. Espero que no vuelvas a ver al imbécil ese.**

**-No quiero volver a verlo.**

Una vez que estuvieron en un área segura, Inuyasha se detuvo y calmó a Kagome, luego la llevó a su casa. Durante las próximas semanas y debido a la cercanía de sus casas, Inuyasha la iba a buscar a su casa y la llevaba a la universidad.

Kagome se negaba a aceptar a un nuevo hombre en su vida, aunque ya habían pasado dos meses. Hasta que vio a su exnovio con otra mujer. Entonces, comprendió que estaba siendo irracional al negar que sintiera algo por este hombre que siempre había formado parte su vida. Que era amable y cariñoso, protector y muy buen amigo. Su confidente.

Inuyasha la había invitado a ver una película y ella había aceptado con gusto. Al salir de ver la película, iban tomados de la mano. Inuyasha casi no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Desde que la había conocido le había gustado y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Pero estaba decidido a no dejar pasar esta noche.

**-Tienes hambre?**

**-Un poco.**

**-Qué quieres comer?**

**-Lo que decidas.**

**-En realidad sólo quiero algo dulce.**

**-Sí? Como qué?**

**-Hay algo por lo que quiero apostar. Entras en la apuesta?**

**-Sí? Qué gano yo?**

**-Ganes o pierdas, te compraré lo que pidas.**

**-Y cuál es la apuesta?**

En un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha la haló por la mano que aún sujetaba y la pegó a él besándola apasionadamente. Al romper el beso sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

**-Tenía razón.**

**-Qué?**

**-Gané la apuesta…**

Kagome se enfureció, pero su furia se esfumó al escuchar las razones de Inuyasha.

**-Había apostado conmigo mismo que nunca probaría labios más dulces que los tuyos y estoy seguro de que no lo haré.**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha volvió a tomarla de la mano.

**-Quiero que seas mi novia… y así estar seguro de nunca volver a perderme de la dulzura de tus labios.**

Kagome sonrió y se colgó de su cuello a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente.

**-Fin del flashback.-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha despertó y Kagome no estaba en la cama. La vio salir del baño con una pijama de mangas y pantalón largos, azul celeste, tenía el suero en las manos.

**-Qué haces levantada?**

**-Quise bañarme.**

**-Vuelve a acostarte, no estás trabajando.**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha volvió a colocar el suero en su lugar y la cubrió con las sábanas.

**-Gracias, mi amor.**

**-Eres una tonta. Cómo se te ocurre levantarte sin avisar?**

**-Con calma, Inuyasha, no me presiones.**

Una enfermera entró con los medicamentos para Kagome. Luego de medicarla, la enfermera se marchó deseándole una pronta recuperación. Una vez que se vieron solos, Inuyasha se concentró en su esposa.

**-Deja esa sonrisa falsa. Qué te pasa?**

**-Ah?**

**-Te conozco muy bien. Estas fingiendo. Qué te pasa?**

**-Me has visto la cara?**

**-Son sólo moretes, desparecerán… sabes algo?**

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos y las besó.

**-Anoche recordé nuestra primera cita… cuando nos besamos por primera vez… y sabes algo? Aún pienso que tus labios son los más dulces que jamás he probado.**

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

**-Sabía que te pondrías bien… porque no estoy listo para vivir sin tí.**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Por qué peleamos antes de casarnos? Antes de que te lo propusiera?**

**-No lo recuerdo… pero quizás porque eras un idiota. **

**-Kagome…**

Kagome sonrió y se recostó con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha la vio y guardó silencio.

**-Flashback.-**

Rin y Kagome estaban preparándose para ir a un concierto. Pero Kagome no estaba tan animada.

**-Vamos, Kagome. Hacen 6 meses que planeamos esto…**

**-Rin… yo no quería hacerlo, pero me enamoré de él…**

**-Mira, están hechos el uno para el otro y no te digo que no volverán. Pero sí que te arrpepentirás si no llegas a ese concierto.**

**-Rin!**

**-Kagome, mírame a los ojos. Sé que lo amas y él también te ama. Pero créeme que te arrepentirás si no vamos a ese concierto…**

**-Es que no quiero!**

**-A ver… tienes el corazón roto… Vamos a un concierto de Bryan Adams! No es que lo olvidarás, pero es mejor cura que un cubo de helado.**

**-Rin… no me quisiste decir lo que te pasó cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra, pero sé bien que fue por un hombre…**

**-Por eso te digo. Tú al menos tienes la oportunidad de volver con él. Yo creo que nunca más lo volveré a ver. O no de la misma manera…**

**-Rin…**

**-Por eso me quería quedar en Inglaterra, si lo veo… debo olvidarme de lo que siento por él, estoy segura de que él lo olvidó. Quiero salir! Han pasado 2 años!**

Kagome sonrió y se terminó de arreglar. Rin acababa de salir de una gran depresión y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era acompañarla a aquel concierto.

**-Rin, lo que aún no me explico es cómo conseguiste los asientos VIP.**

**-Me debían más de un favor. Ahora estamos a mano.**

Rin sonrió a la vez que le picaba un ojo. Ya estaban en el concierto y Kagome y Rin se sabían hasta las canciones nuevas. Durante la canción Heaven. Apareció un anuncio en la pantalla principal.

"_**Quiero que seas mi esposa…"**_

Todas las mujeres gritaban emocionadas y preguntándose a quién estaba dirigida aquella proposición.

Kagome sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, la besó en el cuello.

**-Quiero que seas mi esposa, tener hijos y hacernos viejitos juntos…**

**-Inu…**

Kagome dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Inuyasha arrodillado y con un anillo en las manos. Y Rin ni se decía, emocionadísima esperando su respuesta mucho más que Inuyasha.

**-Sí!**

Inuyasha se puso de pie de un brinco y la besó apasionadamente. Nunca supo en qué momento exacto le había puesto el anillo, pero al romper aquel beso, ya era parte de su mano.

Pasaron el resto del concierto abrazados y más de una vez Kagome abrazó a Rin agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho. Desde organizar lo de la pantalla hasta lo que Inuyasha le debía decir, incluyendo sacarle a la misma Kagome cómo era el anillo que le gustaría tener.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Kagome sonreía y se inclinó hacia Inuyasha para besarlo en los labios. Una vez que lo hizo, abrió los ojos sonriendo.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Puedes ser menos romántico?**

**-Estamos en un hospital. De verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres.**

**-Tonto… Recordé cuando me propusiste matrimonio…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque lo mencionaste. Realmente puedes ser un bruto cuando te lo propones, lo sabías? Hace unos minutos eras encantador.**

Inuyasha rió.

**-De nor ser por Rin… dónde estaríamos?**

**-No lo sé, pero no sería feliz. Por que de no ser por Rin, no tendría a Satoshi.**

**-Er-Creo que eso fue mi culpa…**

**-No…**

**-Yo te cambié el ciclo de las pastillas…**

**-Qué!**

**-Le rogué a Rin para que me dijera cómo.**

**-Por eso no me dejaba entrar a rayos X antes de saberlo. Era posible… Uy! Inuyasha! Y si tú me lo provocaste, por qué actuaste como un perfecto imbécil? **

**-Porque me habían dicho algo, no me lo creí, pero guardé mis dudas y… todo encajó, te encontré llorando y lo primero que haces es pedirme perdón por estar embarazada… me volví loco… Nunca voy a dejar de pedirte perdón por eso…**

**-Tú…**

Inuyasha se esperaba lo peor del temperamento de su mujer. Pero en lugar de eso, recibió una lluvia de besos.

**-K-Kagome…**

**-Me diste a Satoshi…**

Sonrieron, estaban próximos a besarse cuando Satoshi entró corriendo.

**-Mama!**

**-Mi amor!**

Inuyasha lo cargó y lo sentó a su lado. Kagome lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Rin, al verla, rió.

**-Te daré de alta para que te vayas a tu casa.**

**-Rin…**

**-Te ves bien, pasaré por allá al salir.**

Rin se acercó para besar a Satoshi de despedida. Kagome la abrazó.

**-Gracias, hermana…**

**-Para mí es un placer cuidar de mi sobrinito.**

**-No es por eso. Es por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

**-Kag…**

**-Rin, ya lo sabe, se lo tuve que decir.**

**-Qué sabe?**

**-Que me dijiste cómo cambiarle el ciclo de las pastillas…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Gomen…**

**-No! Para nada! Gracias.**

**-Un placer, hermanita…**

Rieron. Rin se marchó. Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la mejilla.

**-A dónde vas?**

**-Vuelvo en una hora, estás bien cuidada. Tengo que hacerme cargo de algo antes de que vayas a la casa.**

**-Está bien.**

**-La cuidas por mí?**

**-Sí!**

Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Satoshi la abrazó.

**-Mami, qué le pasó a mi tío?**

**-No sé. De qué hablas mi amor?**

**-Anoche, cuando tía me llevó a dormir y me arropó y me dio mi beso. Tío estaba así y puso la cara así.**

Satoshi cruzó los brazos y sonrió. Kagome sonrió comprendiendo que su hijo nunca había visto en un estado de felicidad tan tangible a su tío, y debía confesar que ella tampoco.

**-Y tu tía lo vio?**

**-No. Qué tiene?**

**-Lo que tiene tu tío es que está enamorado de tu tía.**

**-Como tú y papi?**

**-Hm! Creo que un poco más. (Tu papá y yo no hemos tenido tantos problemas para estar juntos como ellos…)**

**-Mami…**

**-Sí?**

**-Cómo yo nací?**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Como nacen todos los bebés. Eras un bebé grandote y fuerte, todo rosadito y cachetón.**

**-Flashback.-**

Kagome estaba en el consultorio de su médico.

**-Tienes la presión muy alta, te recomiendo que guardes cama hasta el parto.**

**-Y eso es?**

**-Con 35 semanas nacen bien, pero 40 son mejores.**

**-No puedo estan en cama de 5 a 10 semanas! Perderé los parciales.**

**-Prefieres perder a tu bebé? Odio ponértelo así, pero o los exámenes o tu bebé. Piénsalo bien.**

**-Está bien. No necesito ni pensarlo.**

El doctor sonrió.

**-Todavía no quieren saber el sexo?**

**-No. Inuyasha se niega. Con saber que está sano, le basta.**

**-Pues está muy sano. Todo va bien. Sólo debes reposar hasta que sus pulmones estén listos.**

**-Sí, claro.**

**-Dado el problema de tu presión, habla con él de la posibilidad de una cesárea. No me gustaría hacerte pasar por un parto natural.**

**-He tenido mis dudas acerca de hacerlo…**

**-Bueno, es mi primera opción. Pero para ti, ni siquiera es una opción.**

**-Está bien. Cuando llegue hablaré con él. Creo que llega hoy.**

Kagome se despidió de su doctor y se fue a su apartamento. Cuando Inuyasha viajaba Rin la acompañaba y ahora en su estado, la ayudaba con las cosas que no podía hacer.

Había pasado un mes cuando Inuyasha llegó cerca de la medianoche con un pie enyesado.

**-Dónde rayos estabas!**

**-Mi amor…**

**-No me vengas con eso! Tengo más de tres horas llamándote!**

**-Me robaron el celular!**

**-Tú…**

**-Mírame bien! Me asaltaron! Me rompí un maldito pie!**

Kagome cayó desmayada.

**-Kagome! Mi amor… Kagome…**

Como pudo, la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Justo en ese momento despertó.

**-Inu…**

**-Kagome, perdóname… no quería gritarte… estás bien?**

**-Sí… eso creo…**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Sólo si me das un beso…**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó.

**-No te llamé porque sabía que no te calmarías.**

**-Estoy bien…**

Inuyasha no se le apartó ni un segundo. Se durmió con la cabeza en su regazo y el oído pegado de su vientre. Kagome despertó con un dolor increíble.

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Qué! Qué pasa?**

**-El bebé…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-C-creo que va a nacer!**

**-No, no. Todavía no!**

Inuyasha llamó a una ambulancia. Para cuando llegaron al hospital, el doctor de Kagome los estaba esperando. La examinó sólo para confirmar lo que más temía.

**-Inuyasha… Kagome te habló de su condición…**

**-Sí, la cesárea…**

**-No será posible… Kagome, vas a tener a tu hijo natural. De hecho, ya está listo para nacer. Si en 5 minutos no rompes la fuente…**

Kagome rompió fuente.

**-Tendrás a tu hijo en una media hora.**

**-Quéee! P-pero… Inuyashaaaa!**

**-Esto es lo más extraño. Tuviste dos contracciones mientras te examinaba.**

**-Pues las quiero como esa!**

**-Vamos a ponerte la epidural.**

En menos de 25 minutos, Kagome había dado a luz. También había perdido mucha sangre y estaba pálida. Inuyasha estaba feliz, tenía un hijo. Había cortado el cordón umbilical y no paraba de sonreír. Hasta que se detuvo y verdaderamente vio al niño. Pequeño, indefenso y no lloraba.

**-Por qué no llora? Inuyasha… Inu…**

**-Está bien, mi amor. Lo estan limpiando…**

**-No… Inu…**

**-Es un varón, mi amor… tenemos un varón… es hermoso, como tú…**

La besó en la frente y fingió una sonrisa.

**-Quiero verlo… Inu, quiero ver a mi hijo…**

**-Espera, mi amor, lo están limpiando…**

El rostro de Kagome estaba empapado en lágrimas.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Cálmate mi amor, está bien. **

**-Te amo…**

Kagome se desmayó.

**-Kagome!**

**-Ha perdido demasiada sangre. Tendremos que hacerle una transfusión.**

**-S-somos compatibles… del mismo tipo…**

Una vez que le realizaron la transfusión a Kagome, sólo quedó esperar por que despertara. Inuyasha veía desesperado cómo por un lado, su esposa luchaba por vivir y por el otro, su hijo luchaba por respirar. Tres días después Kagome salió por completo del peligro y estaba completamente consciente.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Mi amor… estás bien?**

**-Sí… Inu, y mi hijo?**

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tiene problemas para respirar…**

**-No!**

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

**-Está mucho mejor que ayer… cálmate, mi amor…**

**-Quiero verlo. Dónde está?**

**-En cuidados intensivos.**

**-Lo viste?**

**-Sí. Es hermoso… igual a ti… abrió sus ojitos una vez, son como los míos…**

**-Cuándo abrió los ojos?**

**-Ayer, cuando le hablé…**

Los doctores le dieron permiso a Kagome para ir a ver al niño.

**-Mi amor… me pidieron que elija un nombre… necesitan un nombre…**

**-No lo sé… sólo quiero verlo…**

Una vez que lo vieron, Kagome no pudo evitar llorar. Podía ver dentro de la incubadora aquella cosa pequeña con lo que parecía cientos de alambres en su cuerpecito.

**-Inu!**

Una doctora se le acercó.

**-Quiere cargarlo?**

**-Puedo?**

**-Claro que sí. Está respirando solo y ya casi a un ritmo normal.**

**-Es tan pequeño…**

**-Pero es muy fuerte.**

**-Quiero cargarlo.**

La doctora hizo que Kagome se sentara y le pasó el bebé. Una vez en sus brazos, lo besó en la cabeza.

**-Satoshi…**

**-Qué?**

**-Inu, quiero que se llame Satoshi…**

**-Como quieras, mi amor.**

**-No te gusta?**

**-Sí, me gusta… Satoshi…**

**-Satoshi. Mi amor. Yo soy tu mami… no vas a abrir tus ojitos para tu mami?**

El pequeño movió su cabecita hacia la voz y abrió sus ojitos ambarinos. Kagome sonrió.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Es precioso…**

**-Sí, lo es… mi amor, Satoshi. Te vas a poner bien… y vas a ser un niño fuerte, inteligente y guapo como tu papá… Mi amor, quieres cargarlo?**

**-Y-yo no sé cargar un niño tan pequeño…**

**-Mi amor, no es un niño cualquiera. Es tu hijo…**

Kagome se puso de pie y le pasó el niño a Inuyasha.

**-Cuidado con la cabecita… así…**

**-E-es… es mi hijo… nuestro hijo…**

Inuyasha sonreía.

**-Te amo, Kagome. **

Habían pasado tres días en los que Inuyasha no dormía, apenas comía y se la pasaba entre la habitación de Kagome y Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales. Pero ahora, al tener a su pequeño en sus brazos, sentía que todo había valido la pena. Pronto estarían todos en la casa y serían una familia. Ya eran una familia. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

Satoshi mantenía la mirada fija en Kagome. Cuando la doctora lo tomó para volverlo a poner en la cunita, el niño comenzó a llorar. Kagome sonrió y tocó su manita.

**-Calma, mi amor. Mami te va a dejar con la doctora para que te sanes. Quieres irte a casa con papi y mami?**

El niño se quedó dormido mientras Kagome hablaba. Volvieron a la habitación. Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Gracias por darme el mejor de los regalos… por hacerme mamá…**

**-Te amo, mi amor… yo soy quién debe darte las gracias por darme un hijo…**

Inuyasha la besó y la acomodó en la cama.

**-Debes descansar, mi amor…**

**-Fin del flashback.-**

**-…Mama…**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Qué pasó, mi amor?**

**-Porqué estas llorando, mama?**

**-Porque te tengo.**

Satoshi la abrazó. A media mañana, Rin fue a la habitación con unas frutas picadas.

**-Kagome… lo siento, pero estás fuera del proyecto.**

**-Qué!**

**-Me enviaron a decírtelo. No puedes trabajar en el proyecto. Lo siento.**

**-Pero es que acaso están locos? Quién me sacó?**

**-Yo.**

**-QUÉ! Por qué?**

**-Te quieres calmar? Antes de darte de alta, quiero preguntarte unas cosas.**

**-Me quitas del proyecto y quieres hablar!**

**-Tienes la presión alta. Cállate que después hablamos de trabajo. Ahora. Tengo que llenar esto antes de darte la alta**

**-Está bien.**

**-Cuándo fue tu último período?**

**-No lo recuerdo, un mes… tal vez…**

**-Cuando te debe llegar el próximo?**

**-Ya debería tenerlo… me volví a atrasar.**

**-Cuándo fue tu último retraso?**

**-Creo que hacen 5 meses. Por dos semanas.**

Rin escribía algo en una planilla.

**-En el ataque, dónde recuerdas los golpes?**

**-La mayoría fueron a la cara… y uno en la espalda.**

**-Te tomaron rayos X?**

**-No. Yo estaba consciente. Me internaron por la equimosis.**

**-Hemorragia nasal. Pero no está rota. Recuerdas que te realizaron un ultrasonido?**

**-Sí. Buscaban hemorragias internas.**

**-Tu última inyección fue…**

**-Ya me toca la próxima…**

Inuyasha entró en ese momento. Se sentó con Satoshi esperando que Rin terminara.

**-Está bien. Tus análisis salen bien. Como quién te recibió fue un interno, yo soy tu tratante. En pocos días se borrarán esos moretes. Así que puedes irte. Te daré la alta. Quiero que guardes reposo por estos días, te daré una licencia de una semana y quiero total y completo reposo. De acuerdo? Te doy de alta, pero en observación.**

**-Está bien. Kami sabe que es mejor hacerte caso a llevarte la contraria.**

Inuyasha rió, tenía experiencia como paciente de Rin.

**-Y bien, me dirás dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?**

Rin se sonrojó.

**-Estaba con Sesshoumaru…**

**-Eso no es noticia. Dónde es la pregunta.**

**-En Okinawa. Nos fugamos este fin de semana.**

**-Se fugaron? Sesshoumaru… cómo lo convenciste?**

**-Era una escapada romántica… Inuyasha, como abras la boca, te mato.**

**-Yo lo sabía.**

**-Qué?**

**-Lo que no sabía era que no estaban dispuestos a recibir llamadas. Por eso me incomodé tanto. Además que se suponía que era desde el viernes, no desde el jueves.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Me explicarás porqué me sacaste del proyecto?**

**-Ah! Sí! Pero primero… **

**-Que la sacaste del proyecto? Es que acaso no sabes que esta mujer está obsesionada con eso? Y… hasta cuándo?**

**-Es sólo por un año. Y no la saqué por completo. Darás la teoría.**

**-Pero creí que tú harías eso.**

**-Sí, pero yo no estoy embarazada.**

**-Yo tampoco.**

**-Oh, sí! Tú si!**

**-Qué!**

**-Felicidades.**

Inuyasha estaba como congelado, no se movía. Kagome por igual. Rin sonreía.

**-Rin… no bromees…**

**-No puedo estar más felíz por ti. Estás embarazada. Felicidades.**

Kagome la abrazó, pero aún no aceptaba que fuera verdad. Rin le mostró el ultrasonido.

**-Lo ves? Creo que ya tienes un mes.**

**-Inu! Es verdad! E-estoy embarazada…**

**-Papi, qué es eso?**

**-Significa que vas a tener un hermanito…**

**-SÍIIIII!**

Todos rieron. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la besó.

**-Te amo, mi amor.**

**-Bien, los dejaré, tórtolos. Tengo mucho trabajo todavía…**

**-Rin… Gracias…**

**-Todo por mi hermana.**

Rin sonrió y se despidió de Satoshi con un beso. Inuyasha la vio salir e la habitación mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

**-Espero que tu hermano la haga cuando menos la mitad de felíz de lo que soy. Ella se merece mucho más. Pero no puede vivir sin él.**

**-Ese idiota no sabe lo que tiene. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Rin terminó su turno, pasó por la casa de Kagome, para ver cómo seguía.

**-Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?**

**-Está bien. Sesshoumaru está en una reunión y no sé a que hora saldrá.**

Rin llegó a eso de las 10 de la noche. Sesshoumaru la esperaba en la sala.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Cuando salí fui a casa de Kagome.**

**-Te he dicho que tengas cuidado. Son las 10 de la noche…**

**-Sesshoumaru, no soy una niña y odio que me trates como una.**

**-Perdóname por preocuparme.**

Rin sonrió, se sentó a su lado y lo besó.

**-No es eso. Pero te preocupas demasiado. Te tengo buenas noticias.**

**-Sí? Cuáles?**

**-Kagome está embarazada.**

**-Bromeas.**

**-No. Hoy la saqué del proyecto. Por suerte no había trabajado con los rayos x. Por el momento todo está bien, le di de alta esta mañana.**

**-Cómo lo tomó Inuyasha?**

**-Está que no cabe en sí de la felicidad. Y Satoshi comenzó a brincar gritando: "Siiii".**

**-Me alegro por ellos. Es difícil aceptarlo, pero a Inuyasha le sienta el papel de padre.**

**-Sí. Me daré un baño, estoy exhausta. Ya cenaste?**

**-Sí. Y tú?**

**-Sí. **

Rin se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla. Cuando salió del baño, esperaba ver a Sesshoumaru acostado, pero no estaba en la habitación. Lo encontró en el estudio guardando algo en la caja fuerte.

**-Mi amor?**

**-Sí?**

**-Me harías el favor de guardar mis pasaportes con el tuyo?**

**-Cuántos tienes?**

**-Dos. El de la Unión Europea y el japonés.**

**-Búscalos.**

**-Ya vengo.**

Pocos minutos después, Rin le entregó los pasaportes. Sesshoumaru le enseñó dónde estaba el suyo y los puso allí.

**-Qué es todo esto?**

**-Acciones, inversiones, bonos…**

**-Y esas joyas?**

**-…-**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le dio las gracias por guardarle los pasaportes. Se disponía a salir de la biblioteca, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo halándola por una mano.

**-Suéltame… qué te pasa?**

**-Esas, son las joyas que no se dañaron con el fuego… esas eran las joyas de mi madre. Las tenía en Nara y las traje en el último viaje.**

**-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Sesshoumaru. No estamos casados.**

**-Quizás no, pero eres mi mujer… Rin, estás actuando muy extraño.**

**-Es sólo que estoy cansada. El día ha sido muy largo. Me perdonas?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa.**

**-Van a pasar una película que me gusta mucho, la ves conmigo?**

**-No que estás cansada?**

**-Sí, pero no tengo sueño. Vienes?**

Se acomodaron en la sala. Rin estaba sentada entre los brazos y piernas de Sesshoumaru, que se apoyaba en el surco entre su cuello y su hombro. Sesshoumaru puso la televisión en silencio.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Lo he pensado mucho y no quiero que estés trabajando con esos químicos.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Kagome está embarazada. Y este embarazo no fue provocado por Inuyasha. Lo que quiere decir que fue accidental…**

**-No quedaré embarazada, te lo prometo, olvida eso.**

**-Rin, me vas a escuchar?**

**-No. Quiero una noche en paz. Y cada vez que hablamos de eso, discutimos. Lo único que te pido, es que no me toques ese tema. De acuerdo? Vamos a vivir el momento y a ser felices mientras se pueda.**

**-Está bien. Como quieras.**

Sesshoumaru volvió a ponerle volumen a la televisión. Rin se puso de pie y se sentó de frente a él en sus piernas.

**-Perdóname mi amor… es que…**

**-Rin, está bien… no soy el más oportuno…**

Rin acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru apartando varios flequillos que caían sobre sus ojos, lo veía fijo a los ojos y pasaba sus dedos recorriendo el contorno de su rostro, llegó a sus labios y él los besó.

**-Cuando vi a Kagome… me sentí como cuando me vi al espejo la primera vez… en mi mente se repitió el ataque… pude ver otra vez cómo bajaba su puño a encontrarse conmigo…**

**-Rin, no hables de eso…**

**-Tengo que hacerlo! Sino, creo que me volveré loca… **

**-Entonces habla, dime todo lo que tengas que decir…**

**-Hay heridas que no viste… moretes en todo el cuerpo… **

**-Rin… lo recuerdas todo?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

**-Pero cómo es posible que resistieras tantos golpes? Kagome no recibió ni la mitad y…**

**-Yo quería que me viera a los ojos. Que supiera que de esa no se libraría…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Por irme… por fallarte… por…**

**-No, amor… toda la culpa es mía por haber estado con él sin amarlo… por…**

**-Nunca te culpes por una cosa así! De acuerdo? NUNCA!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, estrujándola contra él.

**-No es tu culpa!**

En ese momento sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Es Inuyasha.**

Contestó y dijo pocas palabras. Al cerrar la llamada sonrió y besó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Apresaron a Kouga.**

**-Vaya! No te dijo dónde?**

**-En su casa. Su esposa, lo denunció porque la golpeó a ella también.**

**-Un momento… estaba casado y buscó a Kagome?**

**-La esposa dijo que estaba obsesionado con ella. En fin, según Inuyasha, no le tocan menos de 15 años.**

**-Tanto?**

**-Intentó matar a Kagome y a su esposa la dio por muerta. Es doble, le toca una condena bien larga.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Rin supo que era mejor guardar silencio. Le respondió el abrazo y se quedaron imóviles.

* * *

N.A: Qué tal? Les gustó? una pregunta (Mizuho se sonroja con vergüenza), les parece que mis capis se han hecho muy largos? Por favor me avisan...

Las gracias a: Ceci, Lou (apareciste!), Eli, Mary (te extraño), Syren888, Kagi35, Aki-chan, HawkAngel, Skade, Claudia, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, esme102, Saya, Lig, Kaorisama, FENIXGIRL, Lady Sesshoumaru, Denisse... waa! si me falta alguien, me pueden matar. Ja-ne!


	24. Un Regalo para Sango

**Capítulo 24**

**Un Regalo Para Sango**.

Rin y Kagome tenían una cantidad enorme de libros de novias sobre la mesa del comedor. Planeaban emocionada. Tocaron la puerta. Era Miroku.

**-Hola, chicas.**

**-Hola.**

**-Kagome, felicidades.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Bien, chicas, tenemos un problema. Sango está embarazada, son gemelos. Éstas son las buenas noticias. Las malas son, aún no estamos casados, y peor aún, mi familia se enteró. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, está pasando lo único que le prometí que no pasaría. Rumores en la calle de que la fiscal está embarazada y aún es soltera.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Miroku. Todo está listo. Ya Sango eligió el vestido?**

**-Eso creo.**

**-Pues asegúrate. Por que Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo de todo, tenemos hasta el juez. Sólo necesitamos la fecha.**

**-Este viernes.**

**-Perfecto. Este viernes, se casarán. Antes de eso, quiero que secuestres el vestido y me lo traigas.**

**-Está bien.**

Miroku sacó su chequera.

**-Cuánto has gastado?**

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese justo momento.

**-Olvida eso.**

**-Hola, Sesshoumaru… es para pagar los gastos…**

**-Rin no te dijo?**

**-Él no me ha dejado.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No pagarás ni un centavo.**

**-P-pero…**

**-Es nuestro regalo.**

**-Y una estadía en la habitación nupcial del hotel…**

**-Es demasiado…**

**-Es un regalo.**

**-Gracias, amigo.**

Un apretón de manos no fue suficiente para Miroku y abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Rin y Kagome cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Minutos después, Miroku se marchó y Kagome también. Sesshoumaru ojeaba curioso una de las revistas. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Ya cenaste?**

**-No, quiero cenar contigo.**

**-Y qué quieres cenar?**

**-Me voy a cambiar y luego te digo.**

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación. Rin lo siguió y se acostó en la cama.

**-Mi amor… daría lo que fuera por un masaje.**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí…**

**-Está bien, sólo por esta vez dejaré que te toquen.**

**-Eh! Sesshoumaru! **

**-Es una broma. No quiero que nadie te ponga ni un dedo encima. Pero tampoco te daré un masaje.**

**-Está bien, como quieras.**

Rin se metió en el baño y salió con el pijama puesto. Había buscado la más corta que tenía. Sesshoumaru, al verla, se le secó la garganta. La vio ponerse la yukata azul.

**-No me vas a acompañar a cenar?**

**-Me duele la espalda. Trae tu cena aquí.**

Sesshoumaru la iba a besar, pero ella se acostó boca a bajo.

**-Preciosa… así no te duele más?**

**-Sí, pero se pasa más rápido.**

Sesshoumaru buscó algo qué comer, pero no había nada sin cocinar. Así que volvió a la habitación y se acostó.

**-No vas a cenar?**

**-No quiero cocinar. Y no tengo tanta hambre. Te molesta si uso la laptop?**

**-No.**

**-Debo terminar unos cálculos para mañana…**

**-Está bien. (Si no me das ese masaje hoy, no comes en una semana).**

Rin se levantó y buscó unas pastillas, las dejó sobre su mesita de noche y fue por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió, Sesshoumaru tenía las pastillas en las manos.

**-Qué es esto? Se ve que es fuerte.**

**-Es un relajante muscular. Es para mi espalda.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

**-Dónde está el aceite?**

**-No te preocupes, haz tu trabajo. Con esto se me pasa.**

Sesshoumaru le quitó las pastillas y fue por el aceite.

**-Curioso, está caliente…**

Con calma, Sesshoumaru le abrió la yukata y la removió, viendo cómo resbalaba la seda sobre su piel. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y el diminuto tirante del pijama que cayó dejando el hombro al descubierto.

**-Si no te lo quitas, no te puedo dar el masaje.**

**-Quítamelo tú.**

El latigazo. La bestia despertó. Rin nunca lo había decepcionado y comenzaba a rezar porque no comenzara algo que no podía terminar. Con calma le quitó el top del pijama y la hizo acostarse en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó el masaje.

**-Ah! Sessh! Sí!...**

Sesshoumaru sentía que no podría contenerse y menos escuchándola así.

**-Hm! Sessh!**

La besó en el cuello y junto con el movimiento de sus manos, fue agregando besos. Llegó un momento que el masaje dejó de serlo para convertirse en besos y caricias a su espalda. Rin se dio la vuelta y Sesshoumaru la vio como idiotizado.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

Se incorporó para besarlo y no se opuso cuando él la abrazó y la acostó sobre su espalda, suspiró al sentir sus manos sobre sus senos, acariciándolos, bajó de sus labios a sus senos dibujando una senda con sus besos. Él disfrutaba cada gemido y cada suspiro que le arrancaba con sus caricias.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la continuó besando. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ya estaban haciendo el amor, los besos apasionados e interminables, el sudor de sus cuerpos y el aceite que había usado para el masaje, se habían convertido en un lubricante perfecto que facilitaba el roce de sus cuerpos. Ella se aferró a su espalda con fuerza a la vez que gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

Se quedaron abrazados, inertes. Sesshoumaru la sintió relajarse mientras la llenaba de besos en el cuello. Aún dentro de ella, alcanzó las sábanas y cubrió su cuerpo.

**-Preciosa…**

**-No…**

Selló sus labios con un beso y se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la vio dormida, pero sentía que algo la entristecía. Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo. Rin dormía pegada de su pecho. Sesshoumaru la trató de despertar con besos y caricias.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hm…**

**-Cariño.**

Rin abrió los ojos.

**-Qué pasa mi amor?**

**-Rin, te pasa algo?**

**-No, nada. Porqué?**

**-Te veo… te siento diferente. Te forcé? Sentiste dolor? Te hice daño?**

**-Pero, mi amor…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Rin, es en serio… **

**-Mi amor. Estuviste maravilloso, estupendo, mejor que nunca.**

**-Pero?**

**-Pero nada. Sessh, te lo he dicho, eres un amante sin igual. Qué es lo que te molesta?**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas. No encontraba las palabras para decir lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Lo que lo ahogaba. Al verla a los ojos, las palabras le salieron casi automáticamente.

**-Siete quello e l'unico proprietario del mio cuore. _(Eres la única dueña de mi corazón)._**

Rin sonrió y puso una mano sobre la que acariciaba su mejilla.

**-So. _(Lo sé)._**

Lo besó apasionadamente y volvió a refugiarse en su pecho.

**-Sicchè null'altra veggio compagnia. _(Sólo me interesa tu compañía)._**

Se besaron de una forma tal, bebiendo sus energías. Esta vez, Rin sonreía dormida y Sesshoumaru, al verla, pudo dormir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango iba camino a su oficina y no pudo evitar notar ciertos murmullos a su paso. Como era una mujer orgullosa, no le hizo caso a las sandeces que podrían decir. Entró a su oficina y le dio un mordisco a un panecillo. En ese momento entró en la oficina el jefe de Sango.

**-Buenos días, Sango.**

**-Buenos días, señor.**

**-Sango… tenemos que hablar.**

**-Pasa algo?**

El jefe puso sobre el escritorio un tabloide con la noticia de que la fiscal estaba embarazada.

**-Y?**

**-Es verdad?**

**-Sí. También es cierto que…**

**-Que no sabes quién es el padre?**

**-Se equivoca, señor. Sí sé quién es el padre. **

**-Y bien?**

**-Con todo respeto, señor, no creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero si le importa tanto, el padre de mis hijos es mi prometido.**

**-Tus hijos? Cuántos exactamente tienes?**

**-Esto se está saliendo de contexto. Estoy embarazada de gemelos.**

**-Supongo entonces que te casarás.**

**-Sí, me voy a casar, pero no por haber quedado embarazada.**

**-Sango, debes comprender que la imagen lo es todo. Cómo puedo responder… cómo puedo dar la cara, si mi fiscal tiene un embarazo fuera del matrimonio.**

**-Eso no le tiene que importar a nadie!**

**-Pues me importa y me voy a cerciorar que el padre de las criaturas responda como debe ser. De lo contrario, prescindiremos de sus servicios.**

**-Sabe qué? No es necesario. Renuncio. Puede llamar a sus perros de la prensa y decírselo.**

Sango tomó su maletín y salió de la oficina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta de que quizás había cometido un error. Su hermano aún dependía de ella. Sonó su celular.

**-Hola?**

**-Sango… te pasa algo?**

**-No… estoy bien. Qué pasa?**

**-Pues que… Sango, tu voz…**

**-Estoy bien, mi amor. Puedes venir a la casa al mediodía? Yo haré la comida.**

**-Sí. Perfecto… un momento, estás en la casa?**

**-Sí.**

**-Y por qué?**

**-Eso no importa ahora…**

**-Bueno, mi amor, entonces hablamos al mediodía. Es mejor que hablemos de frente.**

Cerraron la llamada. Miroku decidió ir al apartamento porque ni era normal que ella estuviera allí, ni era normal su voz. Al llegar la encontró en el estudio sacando unos cálculos.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Miroku!**

**-Qué pasa? Por qué estabas llorando?**

**-No estaba llorando.**

**-No? Entonces quiero que me beses.**

Sango sonrió y lo besó, luego se refugió en su pecho.

**-Ves? Sabía que no estas bien. Qué pasó?**

**-Renuncié…**

**-Qué!**

**-Mi jefe me tiró un tabloide sobre el escritorio que decía que estoy embarazada y que no sé quien es el padre. Y me exigió que o me casaba o me despedirían… no lo pensé y renuncié…**

**-Eres demasiado impulsiva… pero sabes qué? Mejor. Prefiero que no trabajes a que te estés exponiendo todos los días, y ganándote enemigos cada 5 minutos.**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada. Sabes algo? Creo que ahora no tienes excusas para terminar de decorar la casa.**

**-Miroku. Hasta que vuelva a trabajar…**

**-No quiero que trabajes. Y ya el dinero no es problema. Los clientes que tenía volvieron conmigo y con las empresas de Sesshoumaru… puedes pedir lo que quieras. **

**-Miroku…**

**-Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

Sango sonrió y lo besó. Lo guió a una habitación al lado de la suya.

**-Esta va a ser la habitación de los bebés…**

**-Sí.**

**-Quiero pintarla de azul…**

**-Azul? Están tan segura que sean varones?**

**-Bueno, esperaremos el ultrasonido…**

**-En ese caso, yo no pisaré la habitación.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque no quiero saber. Con saber que están sanos me basta.**

**-Yo apenas puedo esperar!**

Miroku la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-Puedes convencerme de lo contrario.**

**-O tú a mí…**

**-Suena tentador…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era viernes en la noche y Miroku esperaba a Sango. Cuando ella salió de la habitación.

**-Vaya! Te ves… preciosa! Encantadora! **

**-Gracias.**

**-Hm! Me haces pensarlo dos veces antes de salir.**

**-Comprendo que tengas que ir. Pero qué haré yo en una reunión estrictamente de negocios?**

**-Rin y Kagome irán.**

**-Está bien. Sólo porque no he podido verlas en esta semana.**

Cuando llegaron al hotel. Se encontraron con Rin y Sesshoumaru que estaban llegando también.

**-Rin.**

**-Sango, Miroku! Cómo están?**

**-Hola. Pues ya ves, los chicos van creciendo.**

**-Sí, ya se comienza a notar, es genial.**

Al entrar al salón, Sango se dio cuenta de que la decoración no era de reunión de negocios.

**-Mi amor… estamos en el salón correcto? Por que esto parece más para una boda.**

**-Es el correcto. Sango? **

**-Sí?**

**-Te casarías conmigo?**

**-Miroku…**

**-Te casarías conmigo aquí y ahora?**

**-Qué?**

**-Tenemos los permisos, el juez y los invitados… sólo falta un sí.**

**-E-esto es…**

**-Para ti.**

**-SÍ!**

Miroku la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Dijo que sí!**

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha fueron los testigos. Sango casi lloraba de la emoción y reía cada vez que Rin le decía que si lloraba se le correría el maquillaje. Terminada la ceremonia, tanto Rin, Kagome y Sango ni se diga, tenían todo el maquillaje corrido. Al verse las caras se echaron a reír. Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

**-Pareces salida de un concierto de Rock.**

**-No te pongas necio. Ya vamos a arreglarnos.**

Sango abrazó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias!**

**-Un placer, señora Shouhi. Sólo espero que la mía no se ponga celosa por esto.**

**-Yo? No, son como hermanos.**

**-En eso tienes razón.**

**-Vamos a retocarnos.**

Al salir del tocador, las mujeres iban sonriendo. Kohaku abrazó a Sango.

**-Kohaku…**

**-Estoy muy felíz por ti, hermanita…**

**-Gracias, Kohaku…**

Miroku se les acercó. Kohaku lo felicitó por igual.

**-Quiero que sepas, que las condiciones en las que me conociste nunca se habían dado. Y nunca más se darán. Ella es todo para mí… es mi hermanita, mi mamá, y mi protectora. Es quien me crió. Me desvié, pero ella seguió creyendo en mí y mírame ahora…**

**-Estoy seguro, que si ella hace con nuestros hijos la mitad de lo que hizo contigo, serán lo mejor que pueda pedir como padre…**

**-Miroku, Kohaku, los amo a ambos, pero si se me corre el maquillaje otra vez, los mato.**

Los tres rieron.

**-Miroku, sé que la harás felíz.**

Sesshoumaru miró su reloj. La una de la madrugada. Abrazó a Rin por la cintura.

**-Sessh!**

**-Ya los novios se fueron y creo que tú me debes un muy buen masaje… completo…**

Después de despedirse, ellos también desaparecieron.

**-Sessh! No me irás a cobrar un masaje a esta hora?**

**-Me tomó hasta la ultima gota de cordura para no arrancarte ese vestido cuando te ví. Ya no respondo de lo que pueda pasar. Estás… simplemente irresistible…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello. Pasó sus manos por su espalda y abrió el cierre.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sessh.**

Sesshoumaru la apretó en sus brazos y la empujó suavemente sobre la cama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse a través de la ventana. Miroku besaba todo el rostro, cuello y pecho de su esposa. Ella despertó sonriendo y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Buenos días, señora Shouhi…**

**-Hm! Qué rico! Dilo otra vez!**

**-Señora Shouhi…**

**-Creí que era un sueño…**

**-Espero que ahora ya todo vaya con más calma.**

**-Todo lo nuestro fue a la velocidad de la luz.**

**-Y me alegra, ya por fin eres sólo mía. **

Sango sonrió. Miroku la besó en el vientre y pegó su oído.

**-Quiero disfrutar de cada segundo contigo y mis hijos.**

**-Casi no lo puedo creer. Casada y embarazada y de ti! Un monje rebelde, mujeriego y lujurioso!**

Miroku rió.

**-De que sea un monje rebelde y lujurioso… pero mujeriego? No lo creo, mi querida Sango… soy un hombre devoto únicamente a mi hermosa esposa.**

Sango sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

**-Sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti?**

**-Sólo sé que yo me enamoré de ti entre el choque y la sarta de insultos que me gritaste… te veía y te quería como madre de mis hijos…**

Sango rió.

**-Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?**

**-En algún momento desde que me diste tu tarjeta de presentación y cuando evitaste que me cayera en la tintorería…**

**-Yo pensé que fue en la casa de Sesshoumaru…**

**-Hm! Cada vez que recuerdo cómo me hiciste el amor esa noche, siento escalofríos! No creí que alguien que apenas conocía, pudiera en realidad conocerme tan bien…**

**-Es que tienes un cuerpo exquisito, amor…**

……………………

De luna de miel, se habían ido a Roma. Pasaron los días paseando por las calles de Roma, tomados de la mano, las tardes, entre besos furtivos y las noches llenas de amor, pasión, lujuria y deseo.

Paseaban por una de las callejuelas tomados de la mano cuando Sango se detuvo cuando algo en un ventanal le llamó la atención. Era una pequeña tienda para bebés y mujeres embarazadas. Sango estaba hipnotizada con unos hermosos trajes de bautizo.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Lo quiero…**

**-Pero…**

**-Cuándo volveremos a Roma?**

**-Está bien…**

Entraron en la tienda y Miroku compró los dos trajecitos de bautizo. De paso aprovecharon y Sango eligió varios vestidos de maternidad.

Al volver al hotel, Sango lo besó en la mejilla y dijo que se daría un baño. Miroku aprovechó y le preparó una sorpresa. Sango salió, secándose el pelo con una toalla y vistiendo un negligé color crema.

**-Amor, por favor, trata de… Miroku?**

Todo estaba apagado e iluminado por velas. Un dulce olor a jazmines inundaba el ambiente. La cama tenía pétalos de rosas que la cubrían por completo.

**-Querida…**

**-Miro-ku…**

Miroku se acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Eres hermosa, mi amor…**

Cada noche, Miroku la sorprendía con algo diferente y excitante y esta noche no era la excepción. Hacían el amor toda la noche, hasta conocer los límites de sus cuerpos, liberando las expresiones de su amor.

………………………

Rin llegó al apartamento y con todo y bata puesta se quedó dormida sobre la cama. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, la besó en la mejilla, la desvistió y le puso la pijama. Rin despertó y Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio trabajando en su laptop. Al verla, abrió los brazos, ella se sentó en su regazo, él la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola, cariño.**

**-Hola, mi amor. Cómo estás?**

**-Extrañándote.**

**-Sí?**

**-Mucho. No estás cansada?**

**-No. Gracias por cambiarme la ropa.**

**-Pensaba que no despertarías hasta mañana.**

**-En realidad desperté por que tengo mucha hambre.**

**-Y qué quieres comer?**

**-No sé… lo que quieras.**

Rin lo besó en los labios y sonrió.

**-No tengo hambre. Así que saldré por ti.**

**-No queda ramen?**

**-Creo que sí. Te lo preparo?**

**-En un rato. No me quiero mover ahora… pero estás trabajando…**

**-No, no es trabajo. Eso puede esperar unos días.**

**-Y qué es? Si se puede saber?**

**-Es una modificación de mi testamento.**

**-Sí que eres organizado!**

**-Izayoi me obligó a hacer el primero. Pero es mejor así.**

**-Y porqué lo vas a modificar?**

**-Porque hasta ahora, Inuyasha es mi único heredero. Quiero incluirte.**

**-No, yo no quiero nada que ver con eso.**

Rin se puso de pie.

**-Pero Rin…**

**-Te dije que no, no quiero ni un centavo. Y no me vuelvas a mencionar el tema, de acuerdo?**

**-Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru guardó el documento y apagó la computadora. La siguió a la cocina.

**-Estás molesta?**

**-No.**

**-Lo hice porque no quiero…**

**-Quizás esté en quiebra. Pero no me interesa tu dinero. Podrías estar más quebrado que yo y no me importaría.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Eso lo sé, pero no es la situación. Y sabemos que estoy enfermo, debo dejar las…**

**-No estás enfermo. Y te dije que no me hables más de eso.**

**-Pero Rin, estás siendo irracional. Tengo 40 años y un problema cardíaco…**

**-Tienes 37 y mejor salud que alguien de 20, así que cállate. No me hables de eso, por favor Sesshoumaru, no quiero discutir contigo.**

**-Preciosa… está bien… Te espero en la habitación. **

Sesshoumaru iba saliendo de la cocina. Rin lo haló por la manga de la camisa y lo besó, luego bajó la cabeza y se refugió en su pecho, él la abrazó.

**-Qué pasa preciosa?**

**-No quiero pensar en perderte… no me hables de nada de eso, sólo quiero estar contigo mientras Kami me lo permita.**

**-Voy a estar contigo siempre…**

Rin se aferró a él con fuerza. Sesshoumaru notó que no había encendido la estufa y la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La acostó en la cama y la besó en la frente.

**-Descansa.**

Rin se quedó prendida de su cuello, no le quedó otra opción que acomodarse a su lado. Ella se ocultó en su pecho.

**-Es demasiado…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Todo lo que hemos pasado para estar así, como estamos ahora… **

**-Rin. Eres felíz?**

Rin levantó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

**-Contigo soy tan felíz como nunca creí volver a serlo.**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Quién te hizo tan felíz como yo? Por qué no eres más felíz conmigo?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Dime, qué falta? Qué hago mal?**

**-Nada. Mi amor, eres perfecto.**

**-Y enton…**

**-Mi amor, sólo fui así de felíz cuando estuvimos juntos, la primera vez.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó en sus brazos susurrándole al oído.

**-Te quiero, preciosa, mucho más de lo que crees!**

Rin se aferró a su cuello y se lo comió a besos. Sesshoumaru trató de controlarse pensando que quizás Rin no estaría dispuesta, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando ella abrió su camisa de un tirón y fue bajando por su cuello.

**-RIN!**

Rin se separó sonriendo. Sesshoumaru la veía sorprendido.

**-Preciosa, qué crees que haces?**

Rin lo había mordido en el cuello.

**-Perdón, creo que me pasé…**

**-Está bien, pero lo hiciste muy duro y dolió un poco.**

**-Perdón…**

**-Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace…**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y giró quedando sobre ella, le comenzó a hacer cosquillas mientras la besaba en el cuello.

**-No! Jajaja! Suéltame! Hm… Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru disfrutaba cómo su voz cambiaba de divertida y jovial a sensual y provocadora. Cambio las cosquillas por caricias y las risas de ella fueron sustituídas por suspiros.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Hicieron el amor de una forma lenta y apasionada. Sesshoumaru la besaba en el cuello y el pecho, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y enredaba sus dedos en su larga y rubia cabellera.

**-Sesshoumaru… SESSH! SESSHOUMARU!**

Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar la tentación y le hizo una pequeña marca en el cuello. Rin descansaba sobre su pecho y él la mantenía abrazada contra su cuerpo.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Tengo mucho sueño…**

**-Que descanses, cariño.**

Sesshoumaru la vio dormirse sobre su pecho cubierta únicamente por la sábana y rodeada por sus brazos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin estaba en su consultorio cuando Kagome entró.

**-Hola, no te había visto hoy…**

**-Estaba en una reunión. Quieren que de clases. Cómo estás?**

**-Yo? Bien. Qué me dices de ti?**

**-Felíz! Inuyasha va a comprar la casa que devolvió cuando nos separamos.**

**-De verdad!**

**-Sí. Dice que no es justo que Satoshi, que se acaba de acostumbrar a dormir sólo, tenga que compartir su habitación. Y además reza por que sea hembra.**

Rin sonrió e invitó a a Kagome a tomar asiento.

**-Tú te ves diferente… como radiante… qué pasó?**

**-Nada. No ha pasado nada diferente. Por cierto, me voy la semana que viene.**

**-Irás a casa a cenar o te vas a desaparecer con Sesshoumaru?**

Rin se sonrojó.

**-Iré a despedirme de Satoshi.**

**-Quisiera ir… quiero que Satoshi conozca a nana.**

**- Prepara las fotos que quieres que le lleve.**

**-Sí, claro. Y… ya le dijiste a Sesshoumaru?**

**-Él lo sabe, no me ha dicho nada…**

Kagome rió.

**-Quiero ver qué hará dos semanas solo.**

**-Nah! Se la pasará metido en su oficina. No lo conoceré.**

**-Veremos. Por qué usas la pijama?**

**-Estaba en cirugía y se me olvidó el bulto de ropa.**

**-Cómo serás de distraída.**

**-Ehehe…**

Más tarde, Kagome se había marchado y Rin hacía unos cálculos en una libreta. Sesshoumaru entró en el consultorio.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin cerró la libreta y la metió en una gaveta de su escritorio. Se acercó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó.

**-Cómo estás? Qué haces por aquí?**

**-No puedo hacerte una visita sorpresa?**

**-Claro que sí. Pero creí que estarías todo el día en reuniones.**

**-No, llevé tu auto a que le dieran mantenimiento y encontré unas cajas en el baúl.**

**-Ah! Los pañales y los juguetes. Eso me recuerda decirte que hoy llego tarde.**

**-No sales a las 4?**

**-Sí, pero tengo que comprar varias cosas y traerlas al consultorio.**

**-Hm! Está bien… **

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio y estudió sus facciones un segundo.

**-Rin, hay algo que quieras decirme?**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-Nada, olvídalo. **

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó. Sintió algo en su corazón, algo que no pudo identificar, pero que lo hizo felíz. La volvió a besar con cariño y dulzura. Rin sonrió y él acarició sus mejillas.

**-Te quiero, preciosa.**

**-Te quiero, mi amor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin llegó al apartamento con varias cajas. Sesshoumaru salía del estudio y al verla, la ayudó.

**-Y todo esto?**

**-No pude volver al consultorio. Pondré esto en la habitación que era mía.**

**-Pañales? Juguetes? Fórmulas? Rin, para qué es todo esto? Acaso tú estás…**

**-Y si así fuera?**

**-Estás!**

**-No. Me ayudas con esta? Pesa mucho.**

Luego de dejar las cajas en la habitación.

**-Hice la cena.**

**-Delicioso, tengo mucha hambre.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-(Por qué se pone así? Está como histérico desde que vio los pañales. Kami, mejor me acostumbro a la idea).**

Sesshoumaru sirvió la cena. Al terminar, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y recogió los platos. Sesshoumaru se los quitó.

**-No, deja eso. Yo lo hago.**

Rin estaba sentada frente a la televisión. Cuando Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, ella se recostó en su regazo.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Nunca te he pedido nada, pero necesito tu ayuda.**

**-Lo que quieras.**

**-Necesito 22000 yenes.**

**-200 dólares?**

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas.

**-Sólo eso?**

**-Sí.**

**-Ni me los tienes que pedir, usa la tarjeta que te dí… pero, ya que me los pediste, quisiera saber para qué es.**

**-Hm! Es que… es para comprar algo.**

**-No me quieres decir? Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-Por qué eres tan adorable?**

**-Para que te enamores de mí.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Lo lograste. Ese dinero es para completar… todos los meses compro pañales, fórmulas y juguetes para mis pacientes de escasos recursos. Son familias muy pobres y creo que no cobrarles la consulta no es suficiente… hacen un gran sacrificio para venir a Tokio a mi consultorio… así que los ayudo…**

**-Y cuántos pacientes tienes así?**

**-12…**

**-Y qué te falta?**

**-Ya compré los pañales y 4 cajas de fórmula. Cometí el error de comprar los juguetes en la primera quincena y ahora la fórmula y los pañales están más caros.**

Sesshoumaru la contemplo convencido de que Rin debía tener un corazón al menos de oro. Aún no comprendía cómo cabía tanto cariño, dulzura y amor en una sola persona. Con los ojos cerrados, la besó con ternura.

**-Compra dos de cada cosa para cada uno. **

**-Sessh!**

Rin se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con locura.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Ese tono sólo significa dos cosas.**

**-El viernes me voy a Inglaterra…**

**-Y no es la que esperaba… me puedes repetir por qué no puedo ir contigo?**

**-No es que no puedas. Pero tú mismo dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo y no puedo cambiar la fecha. Ya me aprobaron las vacaciones.**

**-Grr! Y porqué te tienes que que ir viernes? Vete el lunes!**

**-Te prometo que las próximas vacaciones te las dedico sólo a ti. Sólo me quedan dos meses para usarlas y son dos o tres semanas.**

**-Me estás sobornando?**

**-Está funcionando?**

**-Te digo en la mañana.**

Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-Por cierto, necesito que firmes unos documentos.**

**-Sí? De qué?**

**-Ve a mi oficina mañana.**

**-Pero de qué son los documentos.**

**-Una orden de restricción en contra del mastodonte con cerebro de ardilla…**

Rin se carcajeó al escucharlo referirse a Yuuji.

**-Eso está en el pasado…**

**-No, no lo está. Si el imbécil ese te vuelve a tocar o simplemente lo veo. Lo mato!**

**-Mi amor…**

**-No me vengas con eso. A esa habichuela subdesarrollada… tengo ganas de hacerle lo que te hizo…**

La furia se reflejaba en los ojos de Sesshoumaru. Rin lo tomó de las manos y las besó en las palmas.

**-Cómo te sentiste cuando me encontraste?**

**-No quiero ni recordarlo… eso es algo que olvidaría con gusto… cuando me llamaste, salí del avión como loco. Encontré a Inuyasha en el parqueó y le quité el auto… tenía el corazón a mil… cuando llegamos me sentí culpable y cuando te ví me quería morir… Te cargué para acostarte sobre la cama y de tu boca salió tanta sangre…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Rin sentía que le iba a partir una costilla.

**-No quiero que nada te pase… no quiero volver a pasar por eso…**

**-Hay algo que tengo que saber… necesito saber…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-A dónde ibas?**

**-…-**

**-Sesshoumaru, necesito saberlo…**

**-Iba a donde fuera lejos de ti… No te pido que me comprendas…**

**-Entonces… era verdad… me abandonaste…**

**-Rin… no te pido que me comprendas… según yo te estaba dejando libre, para que estuvieras con quien quisieras… no quería presionarte más…**

Sesshoumaru la soltó de su abrazo y se fue al estudio. Rin lo siguió.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Rin, no quiero recordar eso, mucho menos ese día. Cometí un error… uno que casi te cuesta la vida…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Supongo que entonces estamos a mano.**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Cuando te dejé, también cometí un error que casi te mata…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Nunca pienses así.**

Rin apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

**-De qué son los otros documentos?**

**-Mi testamento y…**

**-Te das cuenta las razones estúpidas por las que discutimos? Yo te dije bien claro que no quiero saber nada de ningún testamento. Te dejé claro que no quiero tu dinero y que no te vas a morir mañana!**

**-Debo hacerlo…**

**-No me hables de eso otra vez! Ba-ka!**

Rin salió del estudio vuelta una furia. Sesshoumaru se resignó a no volver a tocar el tema. La siguió y la encontró preparando el baño.

**-Rin…**

**-Por Kami! Sesshoumaru! No me hables de eso!**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por los hombros y la hizo verlo de frente, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las incipientes lágrimas que ella se negaba a soltar.

**-Cariño, por qué te pones así? Es una realidad, estoy enfermo y si…**

**-No estás enfermo, maldición, Sesshoumaru deja de hablar estupideces.**

**-Tú misma lo dijiste. El área afectada es demasiado grande! Un segundo infarto me mataría al instante!**

**-Cállate!**

**-Es la verdad. Debes aceptarla quieras o no. O acaso crees que quiero morir?**

**-Cállate, Sesshoumaru, cállate…**

**-Eres médico, más que eso, eres mí médico… Porqué no lo aceptas?**

**-No quiero! No quiero pensar que te perderé a ti también! No quiero! Y firmar eso es aceptar que algún día te perderé!**

**-Pero Rin…**

**-ACASO CREES QUE ES JUSTO PERDER A CADA PERSONA QUE HAS AMADO EN TU VIDA! ES JUSTO!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Rin tenía toda la razón. Había sufrido tanto que era feliz, pero temía porque esa felicidad se esfumara algún día.

**-No podemos simplemente vivir juntos y preocuparnos únicamente de si queda café para la mañana? El día que algo te pase, yo moriré… ya no… dependo tanto de ti que ya no sé vivir sin tí…**

**-Quiero que me prometas que en caso… no que lo aceptes… pero si algún día no estoy… prométeme que te volverás a enamorar, que te casarás y que tendrás hijos hermosos como tú…**

**-No!**

**-Prométemelo.**

**-No! No quiero nada de eso! No quiero nada que no te incluya! Ya no me importa nada. Simplemente que yo sí te amo y lo he comprobado… sin ti, mi vida es un desastre… Pero yo sé que tú sientes algo… aunque no lo digas… porque… porque… Me estoy volviendo loca…**

**-Rin, cálmate. Perdóname… nunca más te volveré a tocar el tema. Te lo prometo…**

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y besó sus mejillas interrumpiendo el cauce de sus lágrimas. La besó con ternura.

**-Yo sí te quiero. Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Mucho más de lo que esas palabras pueden significar. Y me duele que lo dudes.**

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sabía muy bien lo que Sesshoumaru quería decir, pero aún no se explicaba porqué no lo hacía.

**-Mi vida también es un desastre sin ti. Eres mi ying…**

Rin rió.

**-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso.**

Rin lo besó y se desvistió.

**-Rin…**

**-Me voy a bañar… me acompañas?**

**-Con mucho gusto. Me vendría bien el agua caliente.**

Sesshoumaru entró a la tina con Rin y la rodeó con sus brazos sorprendido con la rapidez con la que su preciosa podía cambiar de humor y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Serías el príncipe encantador que me vuelve loca que me dará un masaje?**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó riendo y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Puedo darte mucho más que un masaje…**

**-Comienza con el masaje y veremos.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en los hombros y comenzó a darle el masaje.

**-Hm! Qué rico! Más… fuerte! Así…**

**-Preciosa…**

Rin bajó sus manos dentro del agua y se dio cuenta que estaba excitado al máximo.

**-Sessh!**

**-Me sacas de quicio cundo hablas en ese tono…**

Rin se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él. Y se sentó sobre él arqueando la espalda al tenerlo por completo en su interior. Sesshoumaru miraba perplejo cómo ella se aferraba a sus hombros y confirmaba lo exigente que podía ser Rin al hacer el amor. Pasaba sus manos con calma desde sus hombros a su rostro y lo besaba apasionadamente sin dejar de moverse, enredaba sus dedos en su pelo rubio.

**-RIN!**

Las exigencias de Rin y la forma de hacerle el amor lo estaban llevando a su límite, no sabía cuánto más resistiría. La rodeó por la cintura y la apretó contra él a la vez que ella se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza.

**-Argh! RIN!**

**-SESSH!**

Se quedaron abrazados, inmóviles. Descansado sus cabezas en los hombros del otro. Sesshoumaru aún sentía a Rin apretarlo con cada contracción en su interior. La sintió relajarse por completo, pero permaneció abrazada a él.

Ella lo sentía en su interior, aferrado a su cintura, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, suspiró al sentir su lengua acariciar su cuello. Sabía que él aún estaba erecto y dentro de ella, lo sentía pulsante.

……………………………

**Gracias a todos por seguir mi fic. Las adoro a todas y las llevo en mi corazón!**


	25. Nana! No es un Tonto!

**Capítulo 25**

**Nana! No es un tonto!**

Inuyasha estaba jugando con Satoshi, las risas inundaban el apartamento. Kagome se recostó de la puerta y sonreía al verlos jugar.

**-Mama! Ven!**

**-No, mi amor…**

Inuyasha se detuvo con Satoshi sobre su pecho.

**-Ven aquí, preciosa.**

**-Inu…**

**-Ven.**

Kagome se sentó en la cama al lado de Inuyasha. Satoshi se puso de pie y la besó.

**-S-satoshi… me estás pisando…**

Kagome lo cargó y lo quitó de encima de Inuyasha.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí, pero tú no deberías cargarlo. Será enano, pero pesa mucho.**

**-Yo no soy enano!**

Kagome e Inuyasha rieron.

**-La cena está lista.**

**-Qué hiciste?**

**-Raviolis.**

**-Si!**

Kagome lo cargó y se puso de pie, Inuyasha la detuvo y le quitó al niño de sus brazos.

**-No deberías cargarlo.**

**-Mama!**

**-Satoshi, tu mama no puede cargarte.**

**-Sí puedo, tú no me dejas. Vamos a cenar.**

Después de cenar, estaban viendo televisión. Satoshi se recostó del pecho de Kagome.

**-Mama, tengo sueño…**

**-Duérmete, mi amor. Que luego te llevaré a tu cama.**

**-Mama, te quiero mucho.**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor.**

Kagome lo besó y acarició su rubia cabellera mientras lo veía bostezar y perderse en sus latidos. Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la sien. Una vez que Satoshi se había dormido, Inuyasha lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama. Kagome lo besó y lo arropó. Al salir de la habitación, abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-No sé, pero presentí que algo malo va a pasar.**

Inuyasha había aprendido con el paso de los años que los presentimientos de su esposa no se debían pasar por alto. La llevó a la habitación.

**-Qué sentiste?**

**-Tiene que ver con Rin… no lo sé pero me sentí mal y pensé en ella…**

Inuyasha la abrazó.

**-Descansa, estás cansada, es todo.**

Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado, ella no lo soltó, se notaba alterada. Inuyasha decidió llamar a Rin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru miró al teléfono como queriendo estrellarlo contra la pared. Rin estalló en risas.

**-Te parece gracioso?**

**-No es cuestión de gracioso… contesta o qué crees?**

**-Hmpf! **

Sesshoumaru contestó con algo parecido a un ladrido. Rin tenía una risita ahogada y terminó por taparse con la almohada.

**-Bueno?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Qué quieres imbécil?**

**-Rin esta bien?**

**-Sí, qué pasa?**

Rin se calmó al escuchar cómo cambiaba el tono de Sesshoumaru, ya sabía que era Inuyasha.

**-Pásamela, quiero hablar con ella.**

**-Tiene que ser ahora?**

**-Sí, tiene que ser ahora.**

**-Grrr! Toma, es Inuyasha.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y tomó el teléfono.

**-Hola…**

**-Acaso estaban discutiendo?**

**-No, pero no eres el más oportuno. Pasa algo?**

**-Kagome presintió algo y dice que tiene que ver contigo. Está bastante alterada…**

**-Yo estoy bien. Hoy no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común… Inuyasha, dile a Kagome que estoy bien, que la llamo mañana…**

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado a sus espaldas y le estaba llenando el cuello y los hombros de besos.

**-Inuyasha, de verdad estoy bien, te lo juro…**

**-Bien, hasta mañana…**

**-Adios…**

Rin cerró la llamada y estalló en risas.

**-Te encanta hacerme eso!**

**-Tú también me lo haces.**

**-Sí, pero tu hermano estaba preocupado.**

**-Y por qué? Si sabe que estás conmigo.**

**-Es algo muy complicado, te explico mañana.**

Sesshoumaru la apretó por la cintura y se acostó halándola con él.

**-Está bien. **

**-Mi amor… cuando esté en Inglaterra, te voy a hacer falta?**

**-Y lo dudas? Si 4 días me matan, imagínate dos semanas.**

Rin rió y lo besó.

**-Yo también te voy a extrañar, mi amor.**

Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-No te atrevas a llorar.**

**-No voy a llorar…**

Rin vio a otro lado. Sesshoumaru rió. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

**-Es sólo que no me gusta verte llorar. No importa la situación.**

**-Eres un tonto…**

**-Quizás sí…**

**-Pero eres mi tonto.**

**-Puedes estar segura de eso.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Que descanses, cariño.**

**-No tengo sueño… pero estoy cansada… y tengo miedo de preguntarte qué más quieres que firme.**

**-El traspaso del auto. Es tuyo, debe estar a tu nombre.**

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-También por eso vamos a discutir?**

**-No… gracias.**

Rin lo besó. Le susurró al oído algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos como luna llena y apretarla entre sus brazos.

**-Te voy a tomar la palabra.**

Ella rió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estaban reunidos en la casa de Kagome. Satoshi jugaba con Kohaku y Aki. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshoumaru hablaban de un proyecto y Sango, Kagome y Rin estaban en la cocina. Reían a la vez que organizaban los platos para llevarlos a la mesa. Satoshi entró corriendo y abrazó a Rin.

**-Ten cuidado! En la cocina no se corre.**

**-Tía…**

**-Dime, mi amor.**

**-Cuándo vas a tener a tu bebé?**

**-Satoshi, yo no voy a tener ningún bebé.**

**-Sí, tu sí. Porque mami y tía Sango van a tener un bebé y tu no?**

**-Por que tu tío y yo no queremos tener bebés. Ahora vete a jugar, no deberías estar aquí.**

Una vez que Satoshi salió de la cocina, Kagome y Sango se quedaron mirando a Rin. Rin les sonrió.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-De verdad que no piensan tener hijos?**

**-No pensamos ni casarnos... simplemente viviremos juntos mientras Kami nos lo permita.**

**-Pero Rin… es cierto que lo de Miroku y yo fue a la velocidad de la luz…**

**-Elevado a la octava potencia.**

Rieron.

**-Sí… pero hace muchos años que escucho a Sesshoumaru mencionarte. Primero, cuando perdió la memoria, decía que había perdido a su pequeña. Un día me llamó y me dijo tu nombre, me dijo que eras su pequeña.**

**-Quizás conozcas mucho a Sesshoumaru. Pero no por completo. Es un hombre complicado y sólo él sabe lo que quiere. Yo estoy bien así, con sólo estar con él. Así que realmente no me importa, ya no… y dejemos eso para después. **

Rin sonrió y tomó un plato. Sango y Kagome cruzaron miradas. Sesshoumaru se tomó unos segundos y fue al balcón. Dejaba que la fresca brisa primaveral acariciara su rostro. Satoshi haló sus manos y él lo cargó.

**-Verdad que tu quieres mucho a mi tía?**

**-…-**

Satoshi encontraba desesperante el silencio de su tío, así que lo haló de las orejas.

**-Que si quieres a mi tía!**

**-Sí, la quiero. Ahora suéltame.**

**-Cuando yo sea grande quiero ser como tío Miroku.**

Sesshoumaru lo vio alzando una ceja.

**-Y cómo es…**

Rin lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-La cena está lista, mi amor.**

Satoshi fue con su mamá que lo estaba llamando. Sesshoumaru haló a Rin por la cintura.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Te quiero, lo sabes?**

**-Sí, lo sé, mi amor. Yo también te quiero.**

Rin lo besó en los labios.

**-Vamos a cenar.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de la cena, Rin se despidió de todos, tenía a Satoshi en brazos que no la soltaba por nada.

**-Mi amor, sólo son dos semanas. En dos sábados estaré aquí, te lo prometo.**

**-No te vayas, tía…**

**-Te traeré un gran regalo, te lo prometo.**

Rin lo besó en la frente. A llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su nariz en su cuello.

**-Sesshoumaru, sólo serán dos semanas, no dos años.**

**-Para mí se sienten cómo dos siglos.**

**-Mi amor…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y él la cargó, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru descansaba sobre el pecho de su preciosa. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabellera.

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

**-Te voy a extrañar…**

Apenas había amanecido y Rin ya estaba despierta. No podía moverse porque Sesshoumaru aún estaba sobre su pecho. Sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Mi amor, me tengo que levantar…**

**-No…**

**-Vamos, mi amor. Te comportas como si nunca me volvieras a ver.**

**-Vamos a traer a tu nana.**

Rin rió. Logró levantarse, ya salía del baño y recogía las últimas cosas antes de cerrar la maleta.

**-Te llevaré al aeropuerto.**

**-No, eres capaz de comprar un boleto allá…Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Mientras se bañaba, Rin revisó la maleta y fue al estudio por su pasaporte. Al abrir la caja, buscó por la bandeja de los pasaportes, pero no los encontró, continuó buscando y vio las joyas de la madre de Sesshoumaru. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención y era la cajita aterciopelada en una esquina, aparte de las demás joyas. La abrió y vio el anillo que Sesshoumaru había elegido para ella.

**-(Sin duda la madre de Sesshoumaru tenía un gusto impecable en cuestión de joyas… de algún lado Sessh tenía que sacar su gusto, es muy parecido).**

Sesshoumaru entró al estudio y se congeló al verla con el anillo en las manos.

**-Rin…**

**-Mi amor… este anillo era de tu mamá, verdad? Es precioso. Tu mamá tenía muy buen gusto…**

Rin cerró la caja y la puso en su lugar.

**-No encuentro los pasaportes. **

Sesshoumaru los buscó, estaban abajo del testamento.

**-Con razón no los vi, qué es eso?**

**-No quieres saber.**

Sesshoumaru cerró la caja fuerte. Rin ya tenía todo listo. Sesshoumaru tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

**-El anillo que viste… te gustó?**

**-Sí, es precioso! Todas las joyas de tu mamá son preciosas.**

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, fue un beso que ninguno quería romper. Al separarse, Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

**-Te prometo que te llamaré desde que llegue. **

**-Me saludas a tu nana de mi parte.**

**-Te amo…**

**-Te quiero, preciosa.**

El beso no se hizo esperar. Rin terminó por salir corriendo para que el avión no la dejara. Al llegar a Inglaterra, un hombre con el pelo canoso, alto y bonachón esperaba afuera del gateway. Cuando Rin lo vio corrió a él.

**-Tío!**

El hombre la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un cálido abrazo.

**-Puchi! Qué fuerza!**

Rin estalló en risas entre lágrimas de emoción.

**-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaron así!**

**-Vamos a casa. Mamá está loca por verte.**

**-Y porqué no vino?**

**-Ya la conoces. No le gustan los aeropuertos.**

Un joven la ayudó con la maleta.

**-Bienvenida de vuelta, joven Porter.**

**-No es posible… Wayne?**

**-Sí.**

Rin lo abrazó.

**-No te reconocía! Vaya! Estás tan guapo y fuerte!**

**-Nada del flacucho que dejaste aquí!**

**-En lo absoluto!**

En el camino.

**-Puchi, estás preciosa.**

**-Gracias, tío.**

**-Y tu tonto?**

**-Tío!**

**-Lo siento, es que mamá lo llama así.**

**-Ah! Por eso no lo dejé venir conmigo.**

**-Quería venir?**

**-Sí. Apenas estuvimos dos días juntos. Estuve rotando por 4 días… Me da pena dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.**

**-Cada loco con su tema.**

**-Sí? Y cuál es el tuyo?**

Rieron.

**-Olvídelo, señor Porter. La joven está enamorada.**

**-Puedes gritarlo a los 4 vientos! Amo a ese hombre!**

**-Me alegro que al menos te haga feliz.**

Luego de un buen rato de entretenida charla.

**-Puchi, mira por la ventana…**

**-Waa! Es precioso! Nada de lo que recordaba!**

**-Ha vuelto a la vida.**

**-Es genial! **

Apenas el auto se detuvo en el frente de la casa y Rin salió corriendo a la parte de los establos, no se equivocaba al pensar que allí estaría su nana.

**-NANA!**

**-Megan!**

Rin la abrazó y la cargó.

**-Megan, por el amor de Dios!**

La anciana tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Mírate… estás preciosa. Menos mal que el tonto ese te mantiene feliz.**

**-Nana!**

**-Es que te ves tan diferente! La última vez te la pasabas llorando en cada rincón y mira ahora… Irradias felicidad.**

**-Sí, nana, soy feliz.**

Algo empujó a Rin suavemente, cuando se volteó a ver.

**-Nana! Es Relámpago?**

**-El mismo.**

Rin lo abrazó y le acarició la nariz. Llamó a Sesshoumaru, pero no pudo hablar con él.

**-Debe estar en una reunión…**

**-Vamos adentro…**

**-Cómo estás, precioso? Y su silla?**

**-En el establo 5, al lado de Melaza.**

**-Nos vemos en un rato, nana, voy a montar un poco.**

**-Te esperaré para la cena. Quiero que me hables de este tonto.**

**-Nana! No es un tonto!**

**-Como quieras. Pero alguien que no se quiera casar contigo es un tonto!**

**-Cómo serás, nana.**

En pocos minutos, Rin estaba montando su hermoso Mustang rubio de melena, cola y patas negras.

**-Enséñame lo que tienes, Relámpago.**

El animal empezó a correr a gran velocidad, se acercó a las vallas de salto y comenzó a saltar desde la más simple a la más complicada. Al terminar. Rin lo acarició en la cabeza.

**-Bien hecho, precioso.**

Rin bajó del animal y lo entregó a uno de los vaqueros.

**-Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita Porter.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Es la primera que lo veo feliz en muchos años.**

**-Sí? Me extrañaste? Mañana temprano vengo a verte. Sí?**

El animal dio dos golpes con una de sus patas delanteras y Rin sonrió.

**-Hasta mañana.**

Rin salió del establo y el caballo la siguió.

**-Relámpago!**

**-Está bien, el volverá.**

Rin montó sobre el animal que la llevó hasta la casa.

**-Ahora vuelve al establo. Ve.**

Relámpago relinchó y se fue dirección a los establos. Rin entró en la casa y besó a su nana en la mejilla.

**-Apestas a caballo. Vete a dar un baño.**

**-No apesto, huelo a heno. Igual me voy a bañar. Ya vuelvo.**

Rin subió las escaleras y encendió su celular. La abuela la escuchó saludar a Sesshoumaru.

**-Hola, mi amor… perdona que no te llamé antes, es que me dejé llevar por estar aquí. Sí! El viaje estuvo bien. La casa está bellísima, quisiera que estuvieras aquí… **

Los días pasaron. Rin pasaba dos horas todos los días contándole a Sesshoumaru el día anterior. Había momentos en los que Rin parecía divagar, pero aterrizaba cuando la llamaban. Faltaban 4 días para que Rin volviera a Japón. El tío de Rin se sentó en el sillón frente a la abuela.

**-Puchi está feliz, mamá, debes aceptarlo.**

**-Stuart, Megan está feliz, sí. Pero quiero saber por cuánto tiempo. Ese muchacho es un tonto. **

**-Crees que sepa lo que le pasó?**

En ese momento Rin bajó las escaleras.

**-Si hablan de mi hijo, sí, lo sabe.**

**-Hija, ese hombre no te sabe apreciar…**

**-Nana, tío. Una cosa es que lo llamen tonto en broma, pero… soy feliz con él. Casada o sin casarme, con o sin hijos. Soy feliz sólo con él. **

**-Puchi, no queremos decir que no seas feliz. Pero no comprendemos cómo es que él no se da cuenta de lo que tiene contigo.**

**-Quiero que sepan que Sesshoumaru es mucho mejor de lo que fue 8 años atrás. Es un…**

**-Megan, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Pero…**

**-Lo que pasó, está en el pasado. Y te diré algo. Fue mi culpa. Yo lo abandoné, yo casi lo obligué a casarse con esa mujer, y yo guardé el secreto por 8 años en Japón. Ni Kagome lo sabía. Y sabes qué, nana? Él me perdonó. Él me perdonó que lo abandonara, que casi lo mataran, que nunca le dije lo de nuestro hijo y que casi muere de un infarto por una estúpida escena de celos…**

**-Pero nunca te ha dicho que te ama…**

**-Y si fuera mudo? No importa, nana. No me lo ha dicho, pero me lo demuestra a diario. A cada segundo. Nana, Sesshoumaru no es un tonto. Y no lo dejé solo, para venir a escucharte insultarlo.**

La nana se carcajeó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Stuart, Puchi ya no es una niña… Es igual a su padre. Debiste ser abogada, en lugar de médico.**

**-No! Adoro la medicina. Entonces, nana. Dejarás de decir que Sesshoumaru es un tonto?**

**-Tal vez.**

**-Nana, de verdad soy igual a papá?**

La nana sonrió y acarició su rostro.

**-Tienes la belleza de tu madre, pero el temple de tu padre.**

**-En ese caso, le tengo pena a tu tonto.**

**-Tío! Voy a montar con Nigel, vuelvo en un rato.**

**-Dile a ese tonto que no se olvide de los libros, es fin de mes.**

**-Aw! Tío! Dale vacaciones! Yo estoy aquí!**

**-Aunque pienses lo contrario, mi hijo busca todo tipo de excusas para no trabajar.**

Rin rió y besó a su tío en la mejilla. En los establos la estaba esperando Wayne, una joven en avanzado estado de gestación y un muchacho más o menos de la misma edad que Rin.

**-Hola, están listos?**

**-Megan, lo prometido es deuda. Mi esposa, Sara.**

**-Ah! Mucho gusto!**

**-El gusto es mío! Wayne no deja de hablar de ti!**

**-Sí! Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que no me dijo! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias! Bueno, en lo que ustedes montan, yo iré a la casa.**

**-Bien, nos veremos más tarde.**

Con un silbido, Rin llamó a Relámpago que fue a su encuentro de inmediato. Al terminar, volvieron a los establos. Rin tomó de la mano a su primo.

**-Rin!**

Al escuchar esa voz, Rin hizo un movimiento brusco que asustó al animal.

**-Calma, Relámpago… No!**

Rin cayó del caballo. Nigel y Wayne se bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Vieron a un hombre rubio, vestido impecablemente con traje de diseñador correr hacia ellos.

**-RIN!**

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló a su lado y la cargó.

**-Rin!**

**-Disculpa, pero quién eres?**

**-Wayne, es el novio de Puchi… V-vamos a la casa, llamaré al doctor.**

Entraron a la casa y cuando la nana vio a Rin se enfureció.

**-Qué pasó!**

**-Relámpago se asustó y Rin se cayó…**

**-Es el último a la izquierda.**

Una vez en la habitación, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama y la besó en la mejilla removiendo el pelo que tapaba su rostro.

**-Preciosa, despierta…**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

**-Cariño, perdóname…**

La nana entró en el justo momento en que Rin despertó.

**-Sessh…**

**-Aquí estoy, preciosa…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Preciosa, no te duele nada? Estás bien?**

**-Ahora sí!**

**-Me alegro… pero suéltame un poco, me vas a romper una costilla…**

Rin lo soltó sonriendo. Pasó sus manos por sus mejillas y le llenó el rostro de besos.

**-Mi amor, qué haces aquí? Sabes que nana…**

**-Vine a hablar con tu nana… estás segura que estás bien? Me diste un susto bien grande.**

**-A ver… imítame.**

Rin comenzó a hacer muecas. Sesshoumaru sólo la veía.

**-No muevo la cara?**

**-No pienso imitarte.**

**-Entonces dame un espejo. Es para evaluarme.**

**-Ya viene un médico en camino. Y además hiciste todas las muecas que te propusiste.**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

**-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!**

**-Yo también te extrañé, cariño…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. La nana se hizo notar.

**-Megan…**

Se separaron inmediatamente. Rin tenía una sonrisa pícara.

**-Nana, estoy bien, te lo juro!**

**-Debes descansar. Ordené que te preparen el baño, estás llena de lodo.**

Rin se fijó en Sesshoumaru que estaba parado en una esquina. Vestía uno de sus mejores trajes y ahora estaba todo lleno de lodo. Inservible.

**-Nana, muchas gracias, pero estoy bien… Em… me darías un segundo a solas con Sesshoumaru? Por favor?**

La nana se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru y él se sentó a su lado.

**-Mi amor… por qué estas así?**

**-Yo asusté al caballo… cuando te llamé…**

**-No… mi cielo… Relámpago es muy nervioso. Te asustaste?**

**-Te desmayaste. Qué crees?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con cariño.

**-Estoy bien, mi amor. De verdad... y tus cosas?**

**-En el auto.**

**-Y por qué no las traes?**

**-Tu nana nos dejará dormir juntos? Sin armar un escándalo?**

**-Sesshoumaru, no soy una niña.**

**-Eso lo sé yo, pero tu nana…**

**-Olvida eso. O es que acaso le tienes miedo a mi nana?**

**-Cuando llegué, me golpeó con el periódico y luego me saludó. Me hizo varias preguntas y me dio como 7 carterazos… mi cabeza peligra en esta casa.**

Rin rió. Y le habló en un tono consentidor, pero a la vez seductor.

**-Te duele la cabeza? No importa, yo te haré sentir mejor…**

Sesshoumaru la vio levantando una ceja. Rin rió y lo besó.

**-Me puedes explicar el torpe ese que te estaba tomando de la mano?**

**-Hahaha! Es mi primo. No te habrás puesto celoso, o sí?**

**-Hm! **

Rin rió al escucharlo susurrarle al oído que sólo un poquito.

**-Y qué hay con eso de Puchi?**

**-Es como me llaman aquí. Desde que tengo memoria.**

Tocaron la puerta y entraron la nana, Stuart y un joven alto y apuesto.

**-Suerte que estaba cerca, Lady Porter.**

El doctor se acercó a Rin para examinarla y Sesshoumaru se vio forzado a apartarse. Desde la ventana, gruñó todo el tiempo que el doctor la estuvo revisando.

**-Lady Porter, su nieta está en perfectas condiciones… y es muy hermosa…**

Esta vez el gruñido de Sesshoumaru fue audible. Rin sonrió.

**-Sessh…**

Una vez que confirmaron que Rin estaba bien, todos salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Rin se levantó y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Por qué estás tan celoso?**

**-Porque no quiero que nadie te toque. Nadie, excepto yo.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, no sé porqué te pones tan celoso. Si sabes que eres el único para mí.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Claro que sí, mi vida. Me acompañas a darme un baño? Tú lo necesitas.**

**-Iré por mis cosas. **

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, cuando Rin abrió era el mayordomo.

**-Joven Porter…**

**-Esas son las cosas de Sesshoumaru?**

**-Sí. Lady Melissa dijo que usted diría dónde se quedaría.**

**-Aquí. Déjalo sobre el sillón… **

Una vez que el mayordomo dejó las cosas sobre el mueble. Al salir, Rin cerró la puerta con seguro. Sesshoumaru estaba preparando el baño.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Estás segura que estás bien?**

**-Sí. Estoy bien. Quítate esa ropa, está toda llena de lodo…**

**-Ya no sirve… pero tú tienes lodo hasta en la cabeza.**

**-Es lo único que no me gusta de Inglaterra, llueve todos los dias.**

Rin le quitó el saco y la corbata. Pasó sus manos por su rubia cabellera.

**-Están largos.**

**-No te gusta?**

**-Me encanta, te ves bellísimo… Ehem! **

**-Somos dos locos celosos.**

**-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor.**

Rin lo besó. Una vez que el agua estuvo buena, Rin se desvistió y entró al agua, Sesshoumaru la acompañó. La ayudó a lavarse el pelo. Al salir y mientras se vestían, Sesshoumaru descubrió un morete en la espalda de Rin.

**-Y esto?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Tienes un morete casi del tamaño de mi mano.**

**-No me duele.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

**-Mi amor… sabes algo? Mataría por un masaje.**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar al tenerla de frente la besó apasionadamente. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sintió derretirse entre los de él. Sonrió. Sesshoumaru la iba a volver a besar, pero tocaron la puerta. Cerró los ojos resignado. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y fue a la puerta.

**-Megan, la cena está lista.**

**-Bien, iremos en un momento. Gracias nana.**

Rin cerró la puerta y abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Se recostó de su pecho, él bajó la cabeza.

Preciosa, mírame.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada, sus labios rozaron y desencadenó en un largo y apasionado beso. Caminaron hasta el comedor tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Antes de abrir la puerta Rin se soltó, pero Sesshoumaru le volvió a tomar la mano. Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Rin dio gracias que su familia, siendo inglesa, no diría cosas como sería capaz de decir Inuyasha.

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en un balcón, abrazados y veían al cielo. La nana se les acercó.

**-Megan…**

Rin se quiso apartar, pero Sesshoumaru no soltó el abrazo. Lo hizo suavemente.

**-Nana, qué pasa?**

**-Quisiera hablar con Sesshoumaru, a solas.**

Cruzaron miradas y Sesshoumaru asintió. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Estaré en la habitación. Nana, no me lo vayas a dejar chueco. **

Se despidió de su nana con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

**-Sígueme.**

Fueron hasta una habitación exquisitamente decorada con unos enormes libreros desde el piso hasta el techo y en el centro un majestuoso escritorio de caoba. La nana lo invitó a tomar asiento. Sesshoumaru le obedeció.

**-Sesshoumaru… Megan… Rin… tú le llamas Rin…**

**-También la llamo Megan.**

**-Bien… vamos al punto. Mi nieta… Stuart y yo somos la única familia de Megan y la hemos… Megan ha sufrido mucho…**

**-Es verdad. Pero…**

**-Si crees que vas a estar con ella hasta que ella se harte y te deje… Será mejor que la dejes ahora…**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja un poco desubicado.

**-Lady Porter…**

**-Qué es lo que pretendes? Megan me dejó bien claro que matrimonio e hijos no está en sus planes. Sabes el daño que le haces? Lo más importante para toda mujer son los hijos y mucho más para alguien como ella, que aparte de amar a los niños, perdió su primer hijo…**

**-Hay algo que está obviando aquí, yo también perdí mi primer hijo… era nuestro hijo… y no sé de dónde sacó esa idea de que no quiero hijos…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, iba a salir de la estancia pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta.

**-La amas?**

Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta. Melissa repitió la pregunta.

**-La amas? La amas lo suficiente como para hacerla feliz o dejarla libre si no puedes?**

**-Desde que conocí a Rin la quise, la perdí, me vi forzado a casarme con una estafadora, me golpearon la cabeza con un bate, me dieron por muerto e incendiaron mi apartamento conmigo adentro. Perdí la memoria y sufrí un infarto mientras conducía a toda velocidad detrás de ella. Y cuando pienso que nada más puede pasar, me entero que perdí mi primer hijo… Esto se lo dije a ella. Quizás sea lo más dañino que me ha pasado en toda la vida, y si seguimos con ese paso, no viviré por mucho tiempo. Pero estoy seguro de que si Rin me deja hoy, yo no viviré lo suficiente como para cruzar esa puerta.**

Sesshoumaru salió de la estancia. Al entrar en la habitación, vio a Rin en el balcón. Su pelo suelto, bailaba con el viento. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**-No tienes frío?**

**-Un poco, pero tú te encargas de eso. Qué te dijo mi nana?**

**-Que te quiere mucho y más me vale cuidarte.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Mentiroso. Nana es en algunas cosas chapada a la antigua, pero fuera de ahí, es genial.**

**-Digamos que no soy santo de su devoción.**

**-Pero sí de la mía.**

**-Vamos adentro, me estoy congelando.**

Entraron en la habitación, Rin estaba sentada en la cama y Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta. Se abalanzó sobre ella como una bestia hambrienta y se la comió a besos.

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho y hacía dibujitos con sus dedos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Ella rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Creo que viajaré con más frecuencia.**

**-Ni se te ocurra.**

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Ya sí me vas a decir a qué viniste?**

**-Te dije la verdad… Preciosa…**

**-Dime.**

**-Has ido a París?**

**-No. Estuve en Francia pero nos quedamos en Bruselas.**

**-Quienes?**

Rin cerró los ojos y tomó aire, Sesshoumaru sintió que había cometido un error. Ella lo vio a los ojos y sonrió.

**-Sabes? Ya no me duele tanto hablar de ellos… fui con mis padres, para celebrar mis 15 años…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-No, ya no… Y es gracias a ti.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Entonces, te gustaría ir a París?**

**-Sí. Algún día me gustaría ir a París?**

**-Conmigo?**

**-No hay nada que me gustaría más que ir contigo a París de luna de miel…**

Rin se sentó en la cama como si fuera impulsada por un resorte. La palidez se apoderó de su rostro, parecía que se iba a desmayar. Sesshoumaru la besó en los hombros.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Perdón, se me escapó…**

**-Preciosa, estarías loca si no desearías tu luna de miel en la ciudad más romántica del mundo… Claro, eso es para los turistas, pero igual…**

**-Para los turistas? Comienzo a dudar de tu idea de romance.**

**-Sabes cuál es el lugar más romántico del mundo para mí?**

**-Cuál?**

**-En el que tú estés!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le mordisqueó el cuello a la vez que la halaba de vuelta al colchón.

**-Sessh! Tus manos están frías!**

**-Caliéntalas!**

**-Sessh!**

**-Bromeaba… pero no me quejo si lo hicieras… Quieres ir a París conmigo?**

**-Ya te dije. Me encantaría ir algun día a París contigo.**

**-Qué tal el lunes?**

**-Qué!**

**-Quieres ir?**

**-Y mi trabajo?**

**-Tu jefe accedió a darte una semana de vacaciones.**

**-No!**

**-Sí. Qué dices? Vienes?**

**-Sí!**

Rin se abalanzó sobre él besándolo por todas partes.

Era cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando Rin despertó sonriendo.

**-Qué es ese ruido?**

**-Margaritas de medianoche! Vístete!**

**-Qué?**

**-Están haciendo un asalto.**

Rin se puso unos jeans y una camisa de Sesshoumaru.

**-Por qué me queda grande?**

**-Porque es mi ropa.**

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Nigel los recibió con una copa a cada uno.

**-Están listos para volarse de este mundo!**

Después de un par de copas y varios chistes fuera de tono. La abuela de Rin entró en la cocina. Todos guardaron silencio.

**-Y bien? **

**-Abuela…**

**-Dónde está mi copa?**

**-Nigel! Una copa para tu abuela! **

**-Doble?**

**-Te aseguro, muchachito que aguanto más dobles que tú.**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja al escucharla hablar así. Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, ella es mi abuela. Lady Melissa Porter!**

**-Brindo por eso!**

Rieron.

**-Y la música?**

**-No tengo con quién bailar.**

**-Baila con Rin.**

**-Y su novio que me arranque la cabeza?**

**-Eso dalo por seguro.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Está bromeando. Nigel, ya sabes.**

**-Vieja pero buena! De la época de abuela…**

**-A quién le dices vieja?**

Todos rieron. Nigel puso un rock de los años 60 y comenzaron a bailar. Sesshoumaru buscó entre las canciones que tenían y eligió la siguiente. Apretando los dientes vio a Rin bailar. Al terminar la canción.

**-Preciosa, como siempre, bailas de maravilla. Pero este primo tuyo… tiene dos pies izquierdos y baila como si tuviera dos derechos.**

Todos rieron.

**-Todo en nombre de los celos.**

Comenzó la canción que Sesshoumaru había elegido. "So Long Toots".

**-Preciosa?**

**-Sessh, pero...**

Rin apenas extendió su mano y Sesshoumaru la haló haciendo que diera una vuelta y de vuelta a sus brazos, sonrieron. Ri comenzó a mover sus hombros. Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura. Verlos bailar era todo un espectáculo, la manera de Rin y Sesshoumaru bailar swing no tenía igual. Al terminar, sus espectadores no tuvieron más opción que aplaudir.

**-Y cúando aprendiste a bailar swing, Puchi?**

**-Ahh! Fue Sessh que me enseñó… hace mucho…**

**-Puchi? Me das otra copa?**

**-Cuántas llevas?**

**-Creo que tres…cuatro…**

**-Está bien, no tienen tanto alcohol.**

**-Oye, Puchi, lo tienes bien domado…**

La mirada asesina de Sesshoumaru no se hizo esperar.

**-Resulta que Sessh es también mi paciente.**

**-Y mi bella doctora, no me permite tomar hasta la inconciencia.**

Más tarde.

**-Nana, tío… hasta mañana… Nigel, te quedaron deliciosas…**

Una vez en la habitación, Rin se aseguró de cerrar con seguro. Corrió hacia Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te adoran.**

**-Sí?**

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti! Excepto por que quieres matar a mi primo!**

**-Preciosa… tu familia y la mía, se quedan detrás de esa puerta… Mis manos aún están frías.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en todo su cuerpo. Sonrió y se quedó inmóvil disfrutando de la suave caricia. Sesshoumaru acarició su cuello y ella suspiró. Sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Hola, cariño.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Me encanta cuando me dices así!**

**-Cariño. **

Rin lo besó.

**-Vamos a pasear, te quiero enseñar el lugar.**

**-Vamos a caminar?**

**-Sí. Un poco de ejercicio, no te haría daño.**

**-Y todo el ejercicio que hicimos anoche?**

**-Sessh!**

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Rin saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla. Wayne y su esposa acababan de llegar.

**-Buenos días.**

**-Hola Wayne, Sara.**

**-Ah! Megan, Wayne me dijo que querías ver el video de la boda.**

**-Sí!**

**-Bueno, aquí esta.**

Le entregó un casete.

**-Te prometo que lo veré más tarde.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban paseando por los jardines. Rin no sabe en qué momento Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano, pero sintió una corriente correr su espalda cuando Sesshoumaru entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ella lo vio con las mejillas como dos rosas y él curvó sus labios en algo que se podía calificar como una sonrisa. La besó en la mejilla.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y tomados de la mano. Estaban considerablemente lejos de la casa cuando Rin se acercó a un gran árbol. Sesshoumaru se sentó primero y Rin se sentó entre sus piernas. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

**-No tenemos estas cosas en Japón…**

**-En Tokio no. Pero en Nara tenemos esto y más.**

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Se quedaron así, abrazados sin saber por cuánto tiempo. De repente comenzó a llover. Con calma, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la cargó para dirigirse hacia la mansión. Rin se refugió en su pecho metiendo una mano dentro de su camisa. Sesshoumaru sintió como un corrientazo al sentir su mano directamente sobre su piel. Bajó la mirada y ella lo besó perdiéndose en los rincones de su boca.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias a mis amiguis del alma, Ceci (ke te mejores), Eli, (felicidades!), Lou, Esme, Lady Sesshoumaru, Syren888, Kagi35, Saya, FENIXGIRL, Lig, HawkAngel, Claudia, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Hanadark, Ariadna-chan… si olvido a alguien, me pueden decapitar.

Besos, Mizuho


	26. Completamente Enamorados

**Capítulo 26**

**Completamente Enamorados**

Rin veía maravillada las bellezas que ofrecía la ciudad de París. Sesshoumaru sonreía disimuladamente, para él, era la oportunidad perfecta, para llevar a cabo sus planes. En ningún momento había soltado su mano. La apretó y la levantó hasta sus labios y la besó. Ella lo vio y sonrió.

**-Toda mi vida soñaba con venir a París… Ahora, se cumplieron dos de mis sueños…**

**-Y cuáles son ésos?**

**-Estar aquí. Y estar contigo.**

Rin lo besó en los labios. Una vez que el auto se detuvo en el hotel, Sesshoumaru la beso en la mejilla antes de bajar. Una vez en la habitación, Rin no lo pensó antes de acostarse.

**-No quieres salir?**

**-Lo siento mi amor, pero no. Sólo quiero descansar… Estoy agotada…**

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj, era cerca de las 10 de la noche. Pidió algo al servicio de habitación y se acomodó a su lado. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Vas a salir?**

**-Claro que no. No iré a ninguna parte sin ti. Descansa, preciosa…**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Te había dicho que eres el mejor novio del mundo?**

**-Lo sospechaba…**

Rin levantó la mirada y Sesshoumaru le sonrió. Tocaron la puerta y era el servicio de habitación. Sesshoumaru lo recibió y pagó la propina. Al cerrar la puerta, Rin se sentó en la cama.

**-Doy gracias por el Euro, ya no tengo esos dolores de cabeza por el cambio de la moneda…**

**-Mi amor, qué es eso?**

**-Tengo hambre. Me acompañas?**

Sesshoumaru puso la bandeja sobre la cama y acomodó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Rin. Ella sonrió y tomó un trozo de fruta y lo puso en su boca.

**-Están deliciosas, pruébalas.**

**-No tengo tanta hambre…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y tomó un trozo. Se acomodaron de manera tal que se podían alimentar mutuamente. Entre bocados se daban dulces besos y Rin sonreía. Sesshoumaru sonrió por una milésima de segundo.

**-Por qué sonríes?**

**-Me imaginé esto cientos de veces… pero nunca pensé…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó erguido y con una mirada extraña.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Rin… eres feliz? Conmigo? Eres feliz con esto que tenemos?**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó besándolo apasionadamente.

**-No… no soy feliz…**

La mirada de Sesshoumaru se opacó.

**-Ahora mismo estoy… es algo difícil de describir… soy mucho más feliz de lo que te puedas imaginar… mucho más de lo que yo misma, una vez imaginé…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza, los besos no se hicieron esperar.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Ya no puedo esperar más… tengo que decírtelo…**

**-Ya lo sé.**

**-Sabes que estoy enamorada de…**

El semblante de Sesshoumaru cambió. Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-De tu hermosa sonrisa… Adoro tu sonrisa. Te ves tan sexy y… me encantas…**

**-Aprendí a sonreír sólo para ti…**

**-Te amo!**

Rin se lanzó sobre él y le hizo el amor de una forma que él nunca olvidaría. Ella descansaba boca abajo y él acariciaba y besaba toda su espalda y cuello. Al sonar el celular de Sesshoumaru, se hundió en su cuello resignado.

**-Maldición!**

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Casi olvido a qué vine a París…**

El celular sonaba insistentemente. Sesshoumaru se decidió a contestar.

**-Hamasaki… aún estoy en Londres… quizás mañana…**

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Hoy soy todo tuyo…**

**-A qué viniste a París?**

**-…A cerrar un trato…**

**-Eso quiere decir que yo… sólo soy la distracción para tu tiempo libre…**

**-Eso es estúpido! Sólo será una estúpida reunión, después de ahí, seremos sólo tú y yo… Rin, cariño…**

La expresión de Rin cambió al escucharlo.

**-Dime, mi amor…**

**-Te prometo que después de esa reunión, seré todo tuyo. Y disfrutaremos de París como te lo mereces.**

**-Y cómo me lo merezco?**

**-Colgada del brazo de tu… cómo me dices? Ah, sí! Apuesto y encantador novio…**

Rin rió y lo besó.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El sol se colaba a través de las ventanas de la habitación. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en el hombro y se levantó. Al salir del baño, vio a Rin sentada en la cama.

**-Hola, cariño…**

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru tomó una bata de baño y cubrió a Rin.

**-Estamos en un hotel, no en el apartamento.**

La besó en la mejilla.

**-Vas a salir?**

**-Sí… tengo una reunión ahora. Esta noche, tenemos una cena de gala…**

**-Pero… mi amor… yo no traje vestidos… no pensé ni que te vería…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se puso un pantalón. Alcanzó su cartera y le dio una tarjeta platino.

**-Sessh!**

**-Comprarás todo lo que quieras. Hasta regalos para Satoshi, si quieres. Con una única condición.**

**-Cuál?**

**-El vestido que compres debe sacarme de mis casillas… **

**-Sessh!**

**-Me lo prometes?**

Rin se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

**-Te lo prometo…**

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja como un sensual jugueteo, Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una vez que Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin calculó la diferencia de horario y llamó a Kagome. Al cortar la llamada, se dio un largo y relajante baño. Sesshoumaru volvió y la encontró en la tina, la besó en los labios para llamar su atención.

**-Sessh!**

**-Qué tanto tiempo tienes ahí?**

**-Unos 20 minutos… es que hablé con Kagome, y Satoshi y llamé a nana y después desayuné…**

**-Tenemos que ir a comprar tu vestido, preciosa… y ahora que recuerdo, una camisa para mí…**

**-Dame dos minutos…**

**-En dos minutos estoy contigo. Sal de ahí. Te me vas a arrugar…**

Rin rió y se puso de pie, el agua corría por todo su cuerpo y Sesshoumaru la vio idiotizado, concentrado en especial en sus senos. Con un dedo, Rin levantó su rostro hasta sus ojos.

**-Me estás provocando a propósito, verdad? Qué quieres de mí?**

**-Si a estas alturas del juego no lo sabes...**

Rin se acercó como para besarlo y él entreabrió sus labios esperando probar el dulce sabor de los suyos. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-RIN!**

**-Me pediste que te volviera loco. Esta funcionando?**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, se colocó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Funcionó de maravilla. Pero, tenemos que salir…**

**-No que estamos de vacaciones? **

**-A partir de mañana. Hoy es todo compromisos y obligaciones.**

**-A veces odio que seas un hombre tan recto.**

**-Porqué a veces?**

**-Por que otras veces me encanta cómo haces las cosas!**

Rin lo besó y se levantó. Se puso unos jeans, una blusa color azul cielo y unas botas de piel café claro.

**-Cámbiate la blusa. Ponte algo de mangas largas.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque hace un poco de frío.**

**-Para eso estás tú.**

Rin se quitó la blusa y se puso una camisa de mangas largas. Salieron del hotel tomados de la mano. Mientras caminaban entre las tiendas, seguían tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando, Sesshoumaru se inclinaba sobre su oído y le susurraba algo seductor o acerca de cuánto le gustaban esos jeans. Rin sonreía y le daba fugaces besos en la mejilla o en los labios.

Entraron en una lujosa tienda de vestidos de gala y Sesshoumaru esperó paciente mientras Rin se probaba 101 vestidos.

**-No puedo ver?**

**-No! Dañarás la sorpresa!**

Sesshoumaru se escabulló justo cuando Rin se terminaba de quitar el vestido. Suprimió su grito pensando en el escándalo que se armaría.

**-Estás loco? Sal de aquí!**

**-No, quiero verte!**

**-Sesshoumaru, o sales ahora mismo o…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él.

**-O qué? Preciosa…**

**-No me desafíes, no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar… Si no sales en este justo instante… no haremos el amor hasta que se me olvide.**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja y al ver la determinación en sus ojos, decidió obedecerla. Salió del vestidor no sin antes robarle un apasionado beso que seguramente ella no olvidaría. A los pocos minutos Rin salió del vestidor con un vestido en las manos.

**-Elegiste dos?**

**-No, sólo uno.**

**-Elige otro.**

**-Pero este me gusta mucho…**

**-Aparte de ese, elige otro.**

**-Me vas a regalar dos vestidos?**

Sesshoumaru asintió y Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Luego de elegir el segundo vestido, Rin lo ayudó a elegir un traje, camisa y corbata. Luego fueron a buscar zapatos. Al salir de la tienda, al frente, había una tienda de bebés y Rin se perdió en sus pensamientos embelezada viendo as bellezas que ofrecían para los bebés. Sesshoumaru, al verla, sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

**-Tienes hambre?**

**-Er… pues sí…**

Fueron a un elegante restaurante y Rin se sorprendió cuando Sesshoumaru pidió una mesa para tres. Rin lo besó en la mejilla una vez en la mesa.

**-Vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue, si je suis permis de dire. (Usted es la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto, si me permite decir).**

Rin se volteó sin poder creer de quién era esa voz.

**-Jaken!**

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos reían. Al volverse a sentar, Sesshoumaru la vio de manera insistente hasta que ella lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Veo que ustedes van viento en popa… este cubo de hielo te esta tratando bien, verdad?**

**-Jaken! No le digas así. Mi bello novio es encantador y atento y…**

**-No digas más, estás enamorada.**

**-Y ahora te das cuenta? Por cierto… te ves… no sé… como feliz… verdad que sí mi amor?**

**-Yo no se de esas cosas…**

**-Hmpf! Nunca vas a cambiar… Jaken, no le hagas caso. Dime, qué te tiene tan feliz?**

**-Se me nota tanto?**

**-A millas de distancia. Cuéntame.**

Jaken sonrió.

**-Pues como sabes, tengo un mes aquí, trabajando en este negocio que Sesshoumaru vino a cerrar y… bueno, te haré el cuento corto… me caí por unas escaleras y me torcí el tobillo y en el hospital conocí a la más dulce y encantadora doctora… después de ti, claro está…**

**-Aaah! Te enamoraste de ella!**

**-Pues sí…**

**-Y ella lo sabe?**

**-Claro que sí y lo mejor es que ella también…**

**-Ah! Ya están juntos?**

**-Sí.**

**-Qué bien! Me alegro mucho por ti!**

**-Rin… Está bien que yo…**

**-Claro que sí. Estoy segura que Shina estaría muy feliz por ti!**

Jaken sonrió y le besó las manos. El mesero se acercó y les sirvió vino en las copas.

**-Vamos a ordenar la comida?**

Después de haber pedido los platos a degustar, Rin continuó interrogando a Jaken.

**-Háblame de esa mujer que te ha hecho tan felíz…**

**-Se llama Amelié y es… todo… te digo que con ella… Sesshoumaru, tú me entiendes, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru asintió. Jaken se excusó al sonar su celular y se apartó de la mesa.

**-Cuándo sentiste algo parecido?**

**-Cuando te conocí.**

Rin sonrió y le dio un beso furtivo en los labios.

**-De verdad te sentiste así conmigo?**

**-Aún es así…**

Los ojos de Rin brillaron y Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

**-Adoro tu sonrisa… De verdad te sentiste así conmigo, mi amor?**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en los labios con increíble ternura.

**-Todos los días, cuando despierto contigo acomodada en mi pecho, me siento así, es como si por un segundo me faltara el aliento.**

Esto se lo dijo al oído y luego rozó sus labios con su mejilla y al notar el grado de escarlata que Rin tenía en las mejillas, sonrió.

**-Te ves preciosa…**

Jaken volvió a la mesa y se disculpó por la interrupción.

**-Y… Jaken, cuándo conoceremos a tu novia?**

**-Pues ella irá conmigo esta noche a la cena. No esperaba que vinieras, pero se alegrará mucho de conocerte al fin.**

**-Y le hablaste de mí?**

**-Le hablé hasta de Satoshi! Y sabe todo acerca de Shina…**

**-Te lo dije hace mucho y te lo repito ahora, la mujer que esté contigo es muy afortunada, eres un hombre como quedan pocos.**

**-Gracias, Rin…**

Luego del almuerzo, volvieron al hotel. Al entrar en la habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Cómo es eso de que Jaken es un hombre de los que hay pocos? Eso quiere decir que yo no soy así?**

Rin rió.

**-Claro que sí mi amor! Tengo la fortuna de conocer a los 4 mejores hombres del mundo… Estás tú, claro está, Inuyasha, Miroku y Jaken.**

**-Tienes una familia bastante grande, preciosa…**

**-Yo?**

**-Sí, mira de paso ya tienes 3 sobrinos en camino, 4 si cuentas al hijo de Wayne. Tienes a Satoshi…**

**-Mi rayito de sol… me hace tanta falta… mi amor, tenemos que comprarle un regalo! En especial porque rompí mi promesa con él…**

**-Quieres ir ahora?**

**-Me acompañarás?**

Sesshoumaru la tomó de las manos.

Al llegar al centro comercial más cercano, fueron a una tienda específica de juguetes. En la entrada de la tienda estaban todas las cosas de bebés y a Rin se le iban los ojos con cada cosa que veía. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla, se hizo el desentendido y tomándola de la mano la guió hacia donde estaban los juguetes que sí le podían interesar a Satoshi.

Al volver al hotel, Rin decidió descansar un rato, por supuesto con Sesshoumaru como su almohada.

**-Preciosa, no entiendo cómo esto te cansó, si duras dos y tres días sin dormir…**

**-No lo entiendo, pero tengo mucho sueño…**

**-Descansa, preciosa… **

Rin le contó detalles de lo que había hecho en Inglaterra y aún no le había dicho. Sesshoumaru la escuchaba atento mientras acariciaba la melena azabache. Sonreía cuando Rin se emocionaba hablando de Relámpago.

**-…No he hecho más que hablar… no te aburres?**

**-Nunca me cansaré de tu melodiosa voz, comparable con el canto de mil ángeles…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Adoro escuchar tu corazón. Su ritmo es tan calmado como tú…**

**-Y te gusta así? Te gusto así?**

**-Te amo tal y como eres.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, Rin estaba completamente sonrojada. Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Rin volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Tú me quieres?**

**-Sí.**

Rin lo besó en el centro del pecho y lo abrazó metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Qué?**

**-Te quiero tanto, que me duele pensar que te puedo perder…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin lo abrazó con más fuerzas. Al ver su reacción, Sesshomaru comprendió que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que Rin le demandara saber cuáles eran sus exactos sentimientos.

**-(Serás capaz de dejarme si no te lo digo? Soy un cobarde!).**

Rin se durmió escuchando sus latidos y su calmada respiración. Sesshoumaru le acariciaba el pelo, enredando sus dedos en la larga y sedosa melena, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

**--Sesshoumaru…**

**-Kasan…**

La imagen de la madre de Sesshoumaru se materializó frente a él. Su rostro mostraba tristeza y en sus brazos llevaba un hermoso bebé.

**-Por qué lloras, kasan? Quién es ese niño? Nunca lo había visto.**

**-Sesshoumaru, porqué no le dices la verdad?**

**-A quién? A Rin? Qué verdad?**

**-Dile que la amas…**

**-Kasan, no! No quiero perderla…**

**-Más fácil la perderás con tu silencio.**

**-E-ella duda?...**

**-El amor no correspondido llega a su fin…**

**-Pero yo la amo, kasan…**

**-Si no se lo dices, ella no lo sabrá…**

**-Perderla… perder a Rin… No! **

**-Sesshoumaru… **

Su madre se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le pasó al niño que tenía en brazos.

**-E-este niño… quién es?**

El niño tenía el pelo negro y los ojos dorados.

**-No es posible… **

**-Sí, éste es tu hijo… me entristecí mucho al saberlo, pero me ha dado gran alegría.**

**-Es… es hermoso… tal y como su madre…**

Sesshoumaru acercó al niño a su rostro y lo besó en la frente.

**-Tu madre hubiera sido muy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Se parece tanto a ella… así se hubiera visto si hubiese nacido?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru lo volvió a besar antes de que su madre tomara al niño de vuelta en sus brazos.

**-Escucha a tu corazón…-**

Rin despertó y no pudo creer lo que veía, se asustó tanto que decidió despertarlo.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru despertó con el rostro empapado en sudor y lágrimas y al verla, la abrazó con fuerza refugiándose en su vientre. Rin se sintió frustrada en principio, pero después, simplemente lo abrazó y guardó silencio, sabiendo que él apreciaba mucho esos momentos.

**-Rin…**

**-Dime, mi amor…**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Por qué? Si no has hecho nada…**

**-Por haberme quedado como un imbécil mientras tú te alejabas… por…**

**-Mi amor… esa fue una decisión, mía… fue la equivocada, pero fue mía…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, no se atrevió a mencionar que lo vio llorar. Se limitó a limpiar su rostro y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en la frente.

**-Soñé… soñé con mi madre…**

**-Mi amor…**

Rin continuó abrazándolo.

**-…Y con el bebé…**

**-Qué bebé?**

**-El que perdiste…**

**-Qué? Sesshou…**

**-Mi madre me lo dio y pude cargarlo y verlo de cerca, era un varón… hermoso como tú… con mi color de ojos, pero la expresión de los tuyos, y el pelo negro como el tuyo…**

**-Cállate, Sesshoumaru, por favor…**

Los ojos de Rin no podrían aguantar el caudal de lágrimas que se acumulaban.

**-Rin…**

**-Cállate, por favor…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

**-Perdóname…**

Luego de un largo silencio. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

**-Dime más de mi hijo…**

**-Rin…**

**-De nuestro hijo…**

**-…Se hubiese parecido mucho a ti… tendría tu sonrisa…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, y aunque trató, no pudo expresarse.

Más tarde, estaban en la fiesta, Rin llevaba un espectacular vestido de seda, azul marino que acentuaba sus peligrosas curvas y caía libre con un corte que lograba la óptica de que sus piernas fueran más largas. El escote de la espalda, algo recatado, siguiendo el protocolo, pero el frontal rayaba en el escándalo, un poco más y Rin sería una celebridad. Por supuesto que este vestido tenía a Sesshoumaru como bestia enjaulada y de no ser tan recto la hubiera tomado de la mano y se la llevaría de allí. La vio hablando con Jaken mientras él esperaba a su acompañante. Se le acercó sigilosamente y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, se le acercó rayando en el protocolo.

**-No recuerdo si te lo dije antes, pero te ves hermosa esta noche…**

Rin interrumpió su conversación y dando gracias por estar en París lo besó en ambas mejillas.

**-Quieres soltarme la cintura?**

**-No.**

**-Sesshoumaru, por favor, la gente nos está mirando.**

**-Y eso qué me importa?**

En ese instante, Jaken los dejó solos disculpándose por unos segundos. Sesshoumaru estaba concentrado en los profundos ojos esmeraldas. A punto de besarla, con una fría y calculadora mente gritándole a voces que no se atreviera a acercarse.

**-Vous regardez si beau!… (Te ves tan hermosa!)**

**-Merçi, monsierur…**

**-Me debes un baile, y créeme que me lo voy a cobrar.**

Jaken se acercó con una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

**-Sesshoumaru, Rin, ella es Ameliè…**

**-Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. (Un placer conocerte).**

**-Ah! Rin! Por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocerte! Jaken me ha hablado tanto de ustedes!**

**-Hablas muy bien.**

**-Por suerte, por que Jaken con el francés…**

**-No me ayudes, cariño…**

Rin y Ameliè rieron.

**-Preciosa, voy a saludar unos socios importantes, ya vuelvo.**

**-No te olvides de mí.**

**-Nunca…**

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano y se alejó un poco, sin perderla de vista. Rin le lanzaba miradas furtivas y pronto se comenzó a incomodar por la manera en que ciertas mujeres lo saludaban. Luego de un buen rato, Sesshoumaru logró apartarse y volver con ella. La guió hasta un lugar apartado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Lo siento, preciosa…**

**-Ya se terminó la sesión de admiradoras?**

**-Estás celosa?**

**-No, Sesshoumaru. Celosa, no. Molesta. Pero no te preocupes, yo desde aquí veo cómo…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Te dije que no me importa, por mí pueden llenar todos los periódicos del mundo, eso es lo que quiero, que sepan que eres mía. Y no tienes motivos para actuar así…**

**-Quizás no… pero no me gusta ver cómo te soban y se pavonean como si yo no existiera… como si fuera… me incomoda…**

**-Cariño…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

**-Ya estás más cómoda?**

**-Si… mucho…**

**-Mi preciosa… mira lo que haremos, me falta hablar con un socio, una vez que lo vea, nos podemos ir.**

**-Pero Sessh…**

**-Y te prometo una noche inolvidable en París.**

**-Cómo digas, mi amor…**

Se acercó a ellos una mujer de pelo negro, corto y ojos castaños, su cuerpo acentuado con peligrosas curvas y Rin al verla, se bufó para sus adentros. La mujer les habló con un marcado acento francés.

**-Monsieur Hamasaki!**

La mujer lo saludó pretendiendo provocar un beso accidental.

**-Mi pareja, Rin Porter…**

**-Ah! Naturellment! Quizás podamos entendernos más tarde.**

**-Espero por el Monsieur Simone…**

La mujer rió divertida.

**-Je suis Simone, mon amour…**

**-En ese caso, hablemos de negocios…**

**-Ah! No, debe ser en un lugar privado…**

Le extendió la llave de una habitación. Rin al ver esto, se molestó a sobremanera y se dispuso a macharse. Pero no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Sesshoumaru había puesto su mano sobre su cintura y la sujetaba con firmeza. Sesshoumaru se disculpó y se fueron al hotel.

**-Qué piensas hacer?**

**-Preciosa, son negocios…**

**-Negocios? En una habitación? Casi a medianoche? Yo te diré qué es lo que se negocia ahí!**

**-Rin!**

**-Irás?**

**-A eso vine a Francia.**

**-En ese caso, te daré tres opciones. Te vas y cierras tu trato… o hacemos el amor y te olvidas de cerrar tu trato… Pero ten en cuenta, que si pasas por esa puerta, no me volverás a ver.**

**-Te estás yendo a los extremos…**

**-Esa mujer, si eso es lo que es, mal hecha a mano o con pezuñas, trató de besarte frente a mí! No me digas que soy extremista!**

**-Cuál es la tercera opción?**

**-Te la dejo a ti.**

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado, inmóvil.

**-(Éste sería el momento perfecto para dárselo…)**

**-(Ya necesito saber si me amas o no… sólo necesito una prueba… no me importa nunca escucharlo de tus labios, pero demuéstramelo, al menos…)**

Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se derritió en sus brazos. Al romper el beso, él la besó en la mejilla y dio media vuelta, iba a su maleta que estaba al lado de la puerta. Rin creyó que se iba y las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Sesshoumaru, al escucharla sollozar, dio media vuelta y la abrazó. Sonó su celular y Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a contestar.

**-Cancélalo todo. No me interesa.**

Rin escuchó claramente cuando Jaken le dijo la cantidad de dinero que perderían.

**-Pues ve tu si quieres, a mi me importa poco lo que pase.**

Sesshoumaru apagó el celular. Rin se separó un poco.

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… será mejor que vayas…**

**-No.**

**-Pero…**

**-Prefiero irme a la quiebra a volverte a perder. Y sólo te doy una opción. La número 3.**

**-No hay tercera opción…**

**-Si la hay, pero sólo si confías en mí. Confías en mí lo suficiente como para elegir la 3 sin saber de qué trata?**

Rin lo vio a los ojos y se sintió desfallecer ante ese dorado intenso que destellaban sus ojos. La pregunta no era sobre confianza, era sobre amor.

**-Mi amor, elijo la 3.**

**-Estás segura? **

**-Sí.**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente. Ella le respondió el beso derritiéndose en sus brazos.

**-Sabes qué acabas de elegir?**

**-No, pero te amo… y eso me basta…**

Rin bajó la mirada y Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**-Te ves bellísimo cuando sonríes…**

**-Las sonrisas son expresiones de felicidad. Y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que tenerte a mi lado. Y tú elegiste quedarte para siempre…**

**-Sessh… no te entiendo…**

**-Rin, quieres ser la madre mis hijos?**

**-SESSH!**

**-Qué dices? Según mis sueños, hacemos unos bebés muy bonitos…**

**-SÍ! SÍ, SI!**

Rin se colgó de su cuello y se lo comió a besos. Sesshoumaru la dejó sentada sobre la cama y revisó su maleta. Se arrodilló frente a ella abriendo la caja aterciopelada.

**-El anillo de tu madre! P-pero es azul!**

**-Este anillo no fue de ella… este anillo lo escogí para ti. Para hacerte mí esposa…**

Rin sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos permitió que Sesshoumaru le pusiera el anillo. Una vez que el anillo estuvo acomodado en su dedo, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

**-Por qué lloras?**

**-P-por…**

**-Mi amor, no te quiero ver llorar, por ninguna razón…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Rin, yo…y-yo…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Te amo!**

Rin sonrió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, eliminando las lágrimas de su rostro.

**-Te amo, Rin.**

**-Te amo, Sessh… **

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Realmente sentía un cambio en Rin, una entrega total. La apretó contra su cuerpo como queriéndola devorar con un solo beso. Al sentir la urgencia de oxigeno, se separaron con dificultad y Rin se refugió en su pecho. Alejó su mano un poco para apreciar su anillo.

**-Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta! Es precioso!**

Rin se sentó en sus piernas, de frente a él, comenzó a besarlo con desesperación y locura. Sus manos recorrieron su larga y rubia cabellera, su cuello y sus anchos pectorales, luego volvieron hacia arriba y le quitó la chaqueta. Comenzó a hacer un movimiento con sus caderas y no necesitó mucho para excitarlo. Al sentir el latigazo bajo su cintura, su corazón acelerar al máximo y por alguna razón que no reconoció, trataba de recordar la fecha, pero no pudo. Igual no le importaba, no quería pensar en nada que no incluyera hacerle el amor.

Rin le quitó la corbata y abrió la camisa de un tirón. El buscó desesperadamente el grafe y el cierre, recorriendo su espalda. Rin rió porque sus manos le hacían cosquillas y rompió el prolongado beso.

**-Preciosa, dónde está el cierre?**

**-Éste no tiene.**

Se besaron a la vez que Rin, con sus manos, fue recogiendo el vestido, pero la paciencia de Sesshoumaru se agotó y recorrió sus piernas en toda su extensión y luego en vía contraria, levantando el vestido hasta su cintura. Una vez que el vestido estuvo lejos de Rin, Sesshoumaru contempló el objeto de su deseo y que se le había privado. Se quedó viendo sus senos y con un dedo delineó sus curvas y sonrió al notar cómo se endurecían sus pezones con el paso de los segundos y el grado de excitación. Con una mano en su espalda, la acercó a él comenzó a saborear su piel, asegurando que nunca se cansaría de aquella delicia. La escuchó suspirar y gemir llena de placer. Pronto la habitación estaba inundada de los gemidos de placer y de la sensual voz de su futura esposa llamándolo apasionadamente, la asía y la dejaba caer en su regazo con cierta fuerza, procurando no hacerle daño, pero logrando una profunda penetración. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y lo empujó hacia la cama y continuó moviéndose mientras lo mantenía aprisionado contra el colchón. Sus movimientos se intensificaron, sus gemidos era cada vez más fuertes y sus besos más apasionados. Sesshoumaru estaba al límite, pero no quería adelantarse, quería esperar, las contracciones de su mujer le indicaban que faltaba poco.

**-S-SESSH… SESSHOUMARU!**

**-RIN!**

Rin colapsó sobre el pecho de su amado, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la llenó de dulces besos y suaves caricias. Sesshoumaru sonrió y apretándola entre sus brazos la acomodó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella y acariciando su cuerpo con una lentitud casi descriptible como una dulce tortura.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Rin descansaba sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y le hacía dibujitos con sus dedos. Sesshoumaru rió. Rin se apoyó en su pecho y lo vio a los ojos.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Me haces cosquillas, preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru la besó, apretándola más en sus brazos.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Dime.**

**-Lo que me dijiste es verdad?**

**-Qué te dije, mi amor?**

**-Adoro que me digas así! Me dijiste que quieres que tengamos bebés…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Claro que sí! Cuántos quieres?**

**-Hm! No lo sé…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Dime cuántos quieres?**

**-Mi amor, no lo sé…**

**-Rin!**

**-Cuántos quieres tú?**

**-Cuantos tú quieras. Cuántos quieres?**

**-Unos 2, tal vez 3…**

**-Tan pocos?**

**-Pocos!**

**-Sabiendo que te gustan tanto los niños, 3 es muy poco…**

**-Pero es que más no cabrían en el apartamento…**

**-Y quién dijo que viviremos en el apartamento? No, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor… **

**-Mi amor…**

**-La verdad es que aún no he comprado nada. Quiero que las veas primero.**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Por mí es una caja de cartón, mientras sea contigo.**

**-Sabes qué? Qué tal si comenzamos a hacer el primero?**

Sesshoumaru dejó de ser su almohada y la haló por la cintura para colocarse sobre ella. En sus ojos brillaba cierta lujuria, Rin reía.

**-No! Qué haces? Tus manos están frías!**

**-Caliéntalas!**

**-Jajaja, así no!**

**-Cómo?**

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó. Desvió sus besos desde sus labios a su cuello y sonrió al escucharla suspirar.

**-Así?**

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru fue bajando desde su cuello a sus senos y se divirtió un poco, continuó su camino hacia la húmeda cavidad que lo esperaba. No se pudo contener y probó la dulce miel que emanaba de su interior. Ella arqueó su espalda ante tal caricia.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a los labios que lo clamaban con tanto fervor. Casi de forma automática, su virilidad quedó rozándola. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y sus brazos haciéndolo entrar en ella. Él la vio, disfrutar cada vez que se perdía dentro de ella, emitir gritos sordos y susurrar su nombre entre exhalaciones. Le hizo el amor de la forma más lenta y apasionada que conocía. La vio gozar cada roce, cada caricia, entregada por completa. La sintió apretarlo en su interior, cada vez con más fuerzas, los besos eran interminables, bebían las energías del otro y las caricias los llevaban a la locura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome despertó con Inuyasha pegado a su vientre. Pasó su mano por su pelo.

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Hola…**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en el vientre.

**-Felíz cumpleaños, mi amor…**

**-Gracias…**

Satoshi entró en la habitación con una hoja de papel con un gran corazón dibujado.

**-Mama!**

**-Mi amor!**

Inuyasha lo ayudó a subir a la cama. Satoshi se sentó a su lado y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la besó.

**-Felíz cumpleaños, mama!**

**-Gracias, mi amor!**

Kagome lo abrazó y vio a Inuyasha que sonreía.

**-Esto es para ti.**

**-Gracias, mi amor! Es precioso!**

Más tarde. Inuyasha llevó a Satoshi al colegio, volvió con Kagome sosteniendo el periódico en las manos.

**-Amor…**

**-Estoy en la cocina.**

Inuyasha fue con ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

**-Qué haces? Te dije que no cocinaras.**

**-Sí, pero me dio hambre.**

**-Ven, vamos a ver el anuncio de la nueva fusión.**

**-La línea de perfumes?**

**-Sí, Sesshoumaru debió firmar el contrato anoche.**

Inuyasha abrió el periódico y lo revisó casi por completo.

**-No está…**

**-Quizás sea por esto…**

Kagome le mostró la división de las sociales y salía una foto de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

**-Comprometidos? En matrimonio? Se van a casar!**

**-Qué?**

**-El magnate multimillonario japonés, Sesshoumaru Hamasaki, se ha comprometido en matrimonio con una doctora inglesa, Rin Megan Porter. Aún no se ha concertado una fecha…**

Sonó el celular de Inuyasha. Al cerrar la llamada lo estrelló.

**-Maldita sea! Sesshoumaru!**

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Las acciones cayeron… amor perdóname, pero tendré que ir a la oficina…**

**-P-pero…**

**-Sesshoumaru no cerró el negocio, las acciones han caído tanto que estamos perdiendo millones. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-NOOOOO! MALDITA SEA!**

**-Qué rayos te pasa?**

**-Hamasaki! Se va casar con esa mocosa!**

**-Y esperabas menos? **

**-No lo permitiré! Si Sesshoumaru no puede ser mío, no será de nadie!**

**-Qué harás?**

**-Ya sé… espera y verás…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha se pasó el día en la oficina. Para cuando volvió eran las 7 de la noche. Escuchó la voz de Rin y Sesshoumaru, al verlo, lo saludó con puñetazo en la boca.

**-INUYASHA! Te estás volviendo loco?**

**-20 MILLONES! Y gracias por arruinar el cumpleaños de mi esposa!**

Sesshoumaru se pasó los dedos por el golpe y pudo saborear la sangre de sus labios partidos, con calma se puso de pie. Inuyasha trató de calmarse y saludó a Rin que cargaba a un aterrado Satoshi.

**-Rin, estás segura de que te quieres casar con este anormal?**

**-Inuyasha! El único idiota aquí eres tú!**

**-Camina al estudio, insecto!**

Una vez encerrados en el estudio. Inuyasha estalló.

**-Qué carajos fue lo que hiciste! Perdimos 20 millones en un día!**

**-Te quieres callar la maldita boca? Dime algo, engañarías a tu esposa por 20 millones?**

**-Qué?**

**-Simone, es una mujer. Y al parecer me consideró parte del contrato. Inuyasha, tú no sabes ni la mitad de lo que Rin y yo hemos pasado y ciertamente 20 millones, no valen volverla a perder. Así que te callas y te tranquilizas. Además, 20 millones no es nada. No seas estúpido.**

Inuyasha escuchó perplejo las explicaciones de Sesshoumaru. Por primera vez en su vida, veía a su hermano de una forma muy diferente.

**-Oye… lo siento…**

**-Sólo por esta vez… y de no haber roto tu celular, sabrías que te mande a decir que no te movieras.**

**-Felicidades…**

**-Gracias…**

Salieron del estudio, Inuyasha se disculpó con Rin y le pidió perdón a Kagome. Sango y Miroku llegaron, al verlos, Rin los abrazó.

**-Sango! Estás…**

**-Crece por día… felicidades!**

**-Gracias.**

**-Kagome, felicidades…**

**-Gracias. **

**-Bueno, mejor nos vamos.**

Inuyasha les indicó dónde estaba el restaurante. Satoshi se negó a separarse de Rin. Camino al restaurante, en un semáforo. Rin le revisó la boca y el golpe. Lo besó con ternura. Satoshi rió, Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Tía, ya si amas a mi tío?**

**-Sí, mi amor, lo amo con toda mi alma…**

**-Y tú, tío? Amas a mi tía?**

**-Sí, la amo…**

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Yupiiii!**

Sesshoumaru y Rin sonrieron a la vez que cruzaban miradas. Al llegar al restaurante, Satoshi corrió hacia su madre con la gran noticia.

**-Mami! Se aman! Ya si se aman!**

**-Satoshi, de qué hablas?**

**-Tío, me dijo que ama a tía y se puso así…**

Satoshi imitó una gran sonrisa y Kagome sonrió abrazándolo. Rin y Sesshoumaru se acercaron tomados de la mano. Parecían una pareja de chiquillos que recién descubrían su amor. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue con Inuyasha a hablar con el maitrê.

**-Rin…**

**-Se ve diferente, verdad?**

**-Diferente? Es tan raro… qué le hiciste?**

Rin rió y le hizo señas de que guardaría silencio.

**-Estoy feliz, Rin…**

**-Y deberías…**

**-No, es por ti. Te ves tan feliz y radiante y…**

**-Amor?**

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas y las guió al interior del restaurante. Kagome se adelantó para encontrarse con su esposo, Sesshoumaru aprovechó la repentina soledad y halándola por la mano que le sostenía, le dio un beso furtivo en los labios. Ella sonrió y pasó sus dedos por sus labios para eliminar los rastros de su labial.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin descansaba en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Levantó su mano para apreciar su anillo una vez más.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Dime que no es un sueño…**

**-No es un sueño, preciosa… serás mi esposa…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó emocionada. Él rió mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

…………………………………

**N/A: qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado… (se nota voz nerviosa)**

**Gracias a mi querida Ceci que me saca de mis dudas, Eli, Lou, Mary, Esme102, LadySesshoumaru, Hitmi Kansaki Fanel, HawkAngel XD, Saya (7 no es nada, hay quienes dejan el temario completo vacío), hanadark, Kagi35, KaoriSama, FENIXGIRL, Lig, Syren888…. Si me falta alguien, acepto de todo.**

**Besitos Mizuho**


	27. Quiero Estudiar

**Capítulo 27**

**Quiero Estudiar**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos. Desde que volvieron de París, su vida había cambiado significativamente. Era un hombre diferente, un hombre nuevo. Pero más importante que todo, era un hombre feliz.

Había hablado con Rin, confesándole que quería que se casaran lo más pronto posible. Por alguna razón sentía esa urgencia de hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Su secretaria le avisó por el intercom que un joven preguntaba por él. Hizo que lo llevaran a su oficina.

**-Kohaku…**

**-Señor Hamasaki…**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja al escuchar el saludo, pero igual lo recibió, pidiéndole a su secretaria que cerrara la puerta.

**-Y bien? Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Trabajo… no quiero que me contrates por compromisos con Sango. Quiero que me contrates por mi capacidad.**

**-Siempre evalúo a mis empleados. En qué área buscas?**

**-Administración.**

**-Tú no estudias ingeniería…**

**-Sí, pero… Sé de administración, tengo títulos en contabilidad y la ingeniería no me dará lo que busco ahora.**

**-Hablas en un plano personal?**

**-Personal, económico… me quiero casar con Aki…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió al escuchar la principal razón.

**-Kohaku, aún eres muy joven…**

**-Eso no importa. La amo, y quiero que sea mi esposa… claro que eso conlleva otras cosas que aún no tengo… un empleo que me pague bien, una casa propia, no puedo seguir viviendo de gratis en el apartamento de Sango… tengo que ofrecerle una estabilidad mejor que su beca y la mensualidad que le envían sus padres…**

**-Mañana, a las 9 de la mañana, ve a la oficina de Inuyasha y toma el examen. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes...**

**-Gracias.**

**-Por cierto, el préstamo que pediste esta mañana en mi banco, tiene que ver con esto?**

**-Es… para comprar un auto…**

**-Sabes algo Kohaku? Te admiro. Por que eres excepcional. Eres un joven que ha luchado contra viento y marea para superarse. Has luchado contra uno de los más grandes monstruos que existen y has ganado la batalla, hablo de las drogas. Y ahora luchas por la mujer que amas. Y por eso. Por tener tan firme tus metas y tu futuro planeado y organizado a tan corta edad, yo te voy a recompensar.**

**-No es necesario…**

**-Esto es algo que haría un padre, pero como igual te considero como un hermano menor, lo haré. Cuando estés listo para casarte con Aki, cuando se lo propongas, quiero que vayas a mi joyería y elijas el mejor anillo que veas.**

**-P-pero…**

**-Corre por mi cuenta. Es un impulso para tu nueva vida. Y te deseo lo mejor.**

**-Gracias!**

Kohaku no se contuvo y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

**-Realmente eres mi hermano.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo felicitó nuevamente. En la tarde, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento, Rin lo recibió brincando a sus brazos y llenándolo de besos. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Hola, mi amor. Cómo te fue?**

**-Muy bien, gracias. Estás lista?**

**-Sí, pero tengo hambre.**

**-Cómete una fruta en el camino.**

**-Qué amor!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, de verdad que esto no puede pasar de hoy.**

**-Aún no me acostumbro a que me digas así. Pero me encanta.**

Con Rin aún enganchada de su cuerpo, fue a la cocina y buscó unas frutas picadas en la nevera. La llevó al comedor y la sentó en la mesa, a su altura, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y comenzó a ponerle trozos de frutas en la boca.

**-Ya si ves cuánto te amo?**

**-Sí, eres encantador, adorable, amoroso…**

**-Y tú te comportas como una chiquilla mimada.**

**-Como la chiquilla que no pude ser.**

**-Adoro a esta chiquilla. Nos vamos? Se nos hace tarde.**

**-Esta bien.**

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que Rin aún no lo soltaba. La besó con cariño.

**-No me vas a soltar?**

**-Hm! No…**

Llegaron a un a gran mansión en los suburbios.

**-Qué vamos a hacer aquí?**

**-Ya verás.**

**-Vaya! Mira los jardines, qué grandes! Como los de Londres!**

**-Son bonitos…**

**-Bonitos? Son preciosos…**

Sesshomaru sonrió al escucharla. Al entrar en la casa, Rin lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a su oído.

**-Este lugar es bellísimo, mi amor!**

**-Verdad? Vamos a verlo.**

Vieron toda la casa, Rin estaba fascinada con el lugar. Estaban en el patio trasero y Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-En qué piensas mi amor?**

**-Sessh, de verdad vamos a tener hijos?**

**-Claro que sí!**

**-Me imaginé que si tuviéramos una casa como esta, pondría unos bancos bajo aquél árbol. Donde tú te sientes a vigilar a los niños y yo me recueste en tus piernas a descansar… Corriendo y jugando con ellos…**

Sesshoumaru rió y la apretó en sus brazos.

**-Entonces quieres esta casa?**

**-La vas a comprar?**

**-Sólo si la quieres. La quieres?**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Rin dio la vuelta aún entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Sí, quiero.**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Entonces, esta casa es tuya.**

**-Mi amor!**

Rin lo besaba y entre besos le sugirió volver al apartamento para que así disfrutara de todas las maneras que ella quería agradecerle.

………………………………

Estaban en el apartamento, en la sala, Sesshoumaru veía las noticias de la bolsa de valores y Rin estaba recostada en su regazo.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Dime…**

**-Me podrías hacer el favor de beberte un calmante?**

**-Un calmante? Para qué?**

**-Porque no quiero discutir contigo y tenemos que hablar de cosas que te incomodan.**

**-Me vas a volver a hablar del testamento?**

**-Y de otras cosas…**

Rin cerró los ojos y Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Ahora es obligatorio, como mi esposa, que figures en el testamento.**

**-No lo tengo que ver.**

**-No lo harás. Pero sí tienes… mi amor, quiero que comprendas que esta empresa es un patrimonio. Sólo los hijos la heredan…**

**-Sé bien lo que es un patrimonio…**

**-Entonces sabrás que debes firmar un prenupcial.**

**-Se parece al de Kagome?**

**-Creo que sí. Se puede modificar, a como quieras… pero debes firmarlo, obligatoriamente.**

**-Lo haré.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí. Pero si después de firmarlo, me vuelves a mencionar una cosas así, no duermes conmigo en un mes.**

**-Te lo prometo.**

**-Eso era todo?**

**-No… Quiero que dejes la cirugía ortopédica.**

**-Porqué?**

**-No hay nada más que te guste?**

**-La verdad es que lo he estado pensando y lo haré. Me quedaré en cirugía general. Quiero competir para jefe de cirugías.**

**-Eso no significa más responsablilidades?**

**-Sí. Pero es mi próxima meta, independientemente del dinero.**

**-Sabes que te apoyo 100 por ciento.**

**-Gracias, mi amor.**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kohaku estaba cerrándose la camisa y luego se terminó de peinar. Al llegar a la casa de Aki, ella abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato.

**-Hola, ya nos podemos ir…**

**-Ir? Mi amor, no íbamos a cenar aquí?**

**-Ah? Sí, claro, digo ir a cenar…**

**-Qué te pasa en la voz?**

**-Hmh! E-es que…**

Ella lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y bajó sus manos y apretó su trasero.

**-A-aki! Encontraste lo que buscabas?**

Aki abrió la puerta. Kohaku se quedó perplejo. Frente a él había dos Akis, una aún rodeando su cuello y la otra muy molesta.

**-ABBY!**

**-Qué pasa aquí! **

**-Kohaku! Suéltala! **

**-Yo no estoy agarrando a nadie! Aki!**

**-Dime.**

Las dos hablaron a la vez.

**-Quién es quién!**

**-Abby, suéltalo! Mamá!**

**-Está bien, está bien… **

Abby lo soltó y cuando iba a entrar le dijo a Aki.

**-Hm! Sexy! Y besa como los dioses!**

**-ABBY!**

Kohaku estaba aún confundido, Aki cerró la puerta y se quedó con Kohaku.

**-Aki, qué es lo que pasa!**

**-Perdón, mi amor... mi familia vino de visita y no me avisó…**

**-Y…y se quedarán aquí? En tu apartamento?**

**-Sí…**

**-Supongo que la cena romántica ya se convirtió en familiar.**

**-Me perdonas?**

Kohaku la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Ahora sí.**

Sonrieron. Aki lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior del apartamento.

**-Mamá, papá… Él es Kohaku Taiyii… Kohaku, ella es mi mamá, Hoshiko Sehktmet y mi papá, Cyrus Sehkmet… mi hermana…**

**-Ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos…**

**-Mucho más de lo que quería… Señora, señor, un placer conocerlos al fin.**

**-El placer es todo mío, jovencito.**

**-Me gustaría hablar contigo…**

**-Cuando desee, señor.**

Antes de la cena, Aki había halado a Kohaku al balcón. Cuando por fin se vieron solos, lo besó.

**-Aki! Estás loca?**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No soy santo de la devoción de tu padre…**

**-Qué dices? Pero si te adora!**

**-Hmh!**

Kohaku soltó el abrazo de inmediato. Aki sonrió.

**-Aki, preciosa, nos dejarías solos unos minutos?**

**-Claro, papá… sólo que… no me lo maltrates mucho…**

Aki besó a Kohaku en los labios y a su padre en la mejilla. Los dejó solo. Kohaku se mantenía tan derecho que pensó que se partiría la espalda. El padre de Aki se recostó de la baranda.

**-Aki me habló un poco de tu pasado…**

**-Sí, señor…**

**-Qué tienes que decir acerca de eso?**

**-Todos cometemos errores. Pero los errores más valiosos son de los que aprendemos y crecemos a partir de ellos.**

**-Consideras que debería tenerte lástima?**

**-Consideraría una ofensa si me tiene lástima.**

**-Por qué te crees digno de mi hija?**

**-Sé bien que no me merezco a su hija, aún, no. Pero para eso trabajo, para merecérmela. Sé que quizás por mi pasado nunca me creerá digno de su hija. Pero, haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, sólo me alejaré de su hija de dos maneras. Que ella me aleje o que haya un hombre que la haga más feliz que yo…**

**-Y si tú encuentras una mujer que te haga más feliz…**

**-Eso nunca ocurrirá. Su hija…**

**-Descríbela.**

**-Aki… es como una niña pequeña cuando está asustada. Es preciosa cuando se pone tímida. Pero cuando se enoja, hay que temerle. Es adorable, apasionada… es todo lo que siempre quise y nunca encontré en una mujer… es mi norte y mi sur… mi razón para soportar las presiones de cada día y aumentar mis ganas de superarme… le aseguro, señor Sehkmet, que aún no ha nacido el hombre que amará a Aki más que yo.**

**-Cuáles son tus planes para con ella?**

**-Puede tenerlo por seguro que mis intenciones con Aki son serias y duraderas…**

**-Define serias y duraderas.**

**-Cuando yo considere que tengo el dinero suficiente, y una casa propia y pueda ofrecerle todos los lujos que ella desee, me casaré con ella.**

**-Eso puede ser nunca.**

**-Como puede ser mañana. Y estoy trabajando para que sea lo más pronto posible.**

**-Como mi hija llore por ti…**

**-Espero que las lágrimas de felicidad no cuenten, por que son las únicas que derramará por mi causa.**

**-Tienes una lengua filosa…**

**-No creo que mis palabras corten. Pero espero que puedan abrir sus ojos a la verdad.**

**-Y cuál es la verdad?**

**-Que Aki y yo nos amamos.**

Aki tocó la puerta de cristal y salió al balcón.

**-Papá, ya es suficiente. Mamá te espera para cenar.**

El hombre sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kohaku. Los dejó solos. Aki sonrió y abrazó a Kohaku besándolo.

**-Aki!**

**-No importa! Te dio la bienvenida a la familia!**

**-AH!**

**-Acepta que seamos novios y que nos veamos.**

**-Crees que podamos salir después de cena?**

**-Creo? Lo haremos. Pero papá es como un detector de mentiras…**

**-Te extraño, mi amor…**

**-Lo sé… si no es mi turno, son tus exámenes…**

**-Tres semanas de muerte dolorosa, te necesito…**

Kohaku la besó sólo rozando sus labios.

**-Vamos a cenar, luego diremos que vamos a la casa de mi hermana. No estaremos mintiendo. El lugar es de ella.**

Aki sonrió. Aún en esa situación, Kohaku sabía decir la verdad. Después de la cena, Kohaku se excusó.

**-…La verdad es que no sabía que ustedes vendrían y Aki y yo tenemos un compromiso…**

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento, Kohaku encendió unas velas y sonriendo la cargó. En la habitación, Aki le comenzó a quitar las ropas con prisa. Kohaku le tomó las manos y la besó con ternura.

**-Aki, te amo…**

Aki lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que lo tiraba sobre la cama y se sentaba sobre él. A Kohaku le encantaba verla tomar el control. Acariciaba su cuerpo y saboreaba su piel desquiciándose con aquel dulce sabor que emanaba de su cuerpo excitado y extasiado de placer.

**-Koh… Kohaku!**

Aki soltó el abrazó y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba y volvía una calma serena, placentera. No pasó mucho antes de sentir la tibia y cremosa escencia de Kohaku esparcirse en su interior. La abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. Se recostó abrazándola de manera que ella quedó sobre él. La llenó de caricias mientras se veían a los ojos, sonreían, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus cuerpos lo habían dicho todo.

**-Mi amor… no me quiero ir…**

**-Podemos quedarnos un rato…**

**-No… quiero amanecer contigo…**

Kohaku rió.

**-En dos meses tendré vacaciones y nos iremos lejos, dos semanas solos, tú y yo. Y amaneceremos juntos todos los días… y te despetaré con besitos por toda la espalda. Y te prepararé el desayuno.**

Ahora fue el turno de Aki para reír.

**-Tú, cocinando?**

**-Oye! Has comido muchas cosas que yo he hecho.**

**-De verdad? Creí que Sango las cocinaba por ti.**

**-No! Me siento herido…**

Aki rió y lo llenó de besos.

**-Y ahora?**

**-Todavía me duele.**

**-Dónde?**

**-Aquí…**

Kohaku señaló sus labios y sonrieron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango estaba en el estudio trabajando en su laptop. Miroku se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-No tienes hambre?**

**-Perdón, lo olvidé… es que…**

**-Yo hice cena… no es que haya hecho la gran cosa…**

**-Qué hiciste?**

**-Pasta…**

**-Delicioso!**

Sango guardó el archivo y se dirigió al comedor, no había nada. Miroku sonrió y la tomó de las manos.

**-Mi amor, ven conmigo…**

Miroku la guió a la habitación que habían decidido sería de los bebés. Aún estaba vacía, esperando por un tiempo libre para llenarla de color y vida. En el piso, había una manta y encima una suculenta cena, acompañadas de la luz de las velas. Miroku se adentró y corrió las cortinas y abrió las puertas del balcón, la luz de la luna entraba y alumbraba casi toda la habitación.

Sango estaba maravillada con todo lo que había hecho su esposo. Él sonrió y se le acercó, la tomó de las manos y la invitó a tomar asiento.

**-Sólo pasta?**

**-Es pasta no?**

**-Sí, pero se te olvidó el resto del menú…**

Sango rozó sus labios con los suyos.

**-Esto es genial… vino?**

**-No. Jugo de manzana. Rin me prohibió que te diera alcohol. Dice que lo más mínimo afecta.**

**-Lo tomaste todo en cuenta. Eres maravilloso…**

Mientras cenaban comenzaron un juego de alimentarse mutuamente.

**-Mi amor, esto estuvo delicioso…**

**-Hay espacio para el postre?**

**-Hiciste postre?**

**-Claro que sí. Ya vuelvo, no te muevas.**

Miroku recogió los platos y a los pocos minutos volvió con frutas cortadas en trozos pequeños y crema batida enlatada.

**-La carne me tomó demasiado tiempo, así que el postre es simple…**

**-No importa, sabes que me encanta.**

Miroku se sentó a su lado y Sango acomodó su cabeza en su regazo. Él sonrió e inclinándose depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Con un trozo de fruta, le rozó los labios y ella la tomó y mordisqueó sus dedos cariñosamente. Él se volvió a inclinar y le susurró al oído.

**-Así, no me podré controlar mucho…**

**-Y quién dijo que yo quiero que te controles?**

Miroku sonrió y la besó a la vez que la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin se estaba preparando, sería su primer día de vuelta en el hospital. Sesshoumaru la veía aún acostado de lado. Rin no se había percatado de que Sesshoumaru estaba despierto. Hasta que se acercó a la cama y él la haló por la cintura.

**-Sessh!**

**-Me ibas a dejar durmiendo?**

**-Mi amor, son las 6 de la mañana, por eso no quise despertarte.**

**-A qué hora entras?**

**-A las 8….**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Esta noche, mi amor. Hoy no puedo llegar tarde.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque voy a pedir que me saquen de ortopedia y convencer a mi jefe se toma una hora.**

**-De verdad lo harás?**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-Si puedes salir al medio día, me llamas.**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor. Por cierto, necesito que pases por allá. **

**-Para qué? Para lucirme?**

**-Quisieras tú. Para eso tengo el anillo.**

Rin rió y lo besó rápidamente.

**-A eso llamas un beso? Y te haces llamar mi prometida?**

**-Hiciste ejercicios esta mañana?**

**-Pero dentro del apartamento, hacía mucho frío. Deberías venir conmigo…**

**-No, gracias, aprecio demasiado mis horas de sueño. No dejes de ir… es más, deberías venir conmigo ahora.**

**-Para qué?**

**-Pues tengo que hacerme unas pruebas de sangre que son reglamentarias como cirujana. Y para ti como mi cónyuge.**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja.

**-O sea que todo el mundo sabe que vivimos juntos.**

**-No sabía que era un secreto.**

**-No me refiero a eso… Mi amor…**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

**-Está bien, iré contigo. **

Rin se vistió mientras Sesshoumaru se bañaba. Sesshoumaru encontró a Rin en el estudio y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando la vio.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Tu ropa…**

Rin llevaba un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón gris con rayas oscuras. El traje de Sesshoumaru era negro con rayas grises. Rin sonrió y se acercó, lo haló por la corbata y lo besó, luego le arregló el nudo de la corbata.

**-Te ves bellísimo… **

**-Gracias, tú también.**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y la besó.

**-Y me encanta esa corbata. Te resalta los ojos… pensándolo mejor… te ves demasiado bien como para dejarte salir así…**

**-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, preciosa…**

Llegaron al hospital y una vez fuera del auto, Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano y le sonrió. En la entrada de emergencias estaba Kashimi con su cigarrillo matutino.

**-Esa cosa te va matar…**

**-Vaya! Pero miren quién decidió volver al mundo de los mortales! Cómo estás? Aparte de preciosa como siempre…**

**-Kashimi…**

**-Es cierto, felicidades, futura señora Hamasaki…**

Rin sonrió a más no poder y miró a Sesshoumaru que le apretó la mano. Kashimi le extendió la mano a Sesshoumaru.

**-No hay dudas. Rin siempre fue tuya. Felicidades.**

Sesshoumaru le respondió el apretón de manos extrañado. Rin se sonrojó un poco.

**-Kashimi… tenía un profesor de redacción…**

**-Mi padre…**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja, Kashimi sonrió.

**-Hasta me hizo leer tu ensayo. Decía que tenías mucho potencial como escritor y lamentaba que te consumieran los negocios.**

**-Decía?**

**-Murió hace casi 4 años…**

**-Lo siento.**

Mientras iban al lounge, Sesshoumaru experimentaba el cariño que le tenían a Rin en aquél lugar. Sentía cierta calidez que le calaba en los huesos. Una vez en el lounge, se encontraron con Aki y Kohaku tomados de la mano.

**-…esta noche…**

**-Buenos días…**

**-Rin! Qué bueno que volviste!**

**-En el periódico dicen que no volverás a trabajar.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

**-Es como lo del compromiso…**

**-No, eso yo lo mandé a hacer… esto es sensacionalismo…**

Rin dejó su cartera dentro de su locker y sacó su estetoscopio y su carnet. Camino al laboratorio, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar hacer varias observaciones.

**-Me explicarías lo de que siempre fuiste mía?**

**-No es nada.**

**-Rin…**

**-Kashimi estuvo enamorado de mí… y hasta me lo propuso una vez… pero no pude responderle… pero lo estimo mucho… es un buen amigo.**

**-Estuvo enamorado de ti?**

**-Sí…**

**-De verdad que tengo suerte…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. En el laboratorio, luego de que le extrajeran la muestra a Rin, Sesshoumaru le pidió al oído que lo hiciera ella. Rin rió y le dijo a la laboratorista.

**-37 pero 5.**

**-Está bien.**

La mujer rió y le facilitó a Rin unos guantes y las jeringuillas.

**-Qué pruebas le hago a su muestra?**

**-Todas.**

**-El ELISA también?**

**-Sí.**

**-Ese debe pagarlo.**

**-Está bien, no hay problema. A él también, claro está, excepto HGC.**

Las mujeres rieron. Sesshoumaru supuso que eran chistes entre médicos y prefirió no hablar. Cuando Rin terminaba, Kagome e Inuyasha entraron en el laboratorio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kohaku estaba en la oficina de Inuyasha llenaba las planillas a la velocidad de la luz. Solo se detuvo para sacar una calculadora de su bolsillo. En poco más de una hora había terminado toda la prueba. Inuyasha lo envió a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

**-80 minutos? Kohaku, estás seguro de lo que pusiste en esa prueba?**

**-Sí.**

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Sesshoumaru, reconoció la extensión de Inuyasha.

**-Sí?... en serio?... bien…**

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y le extendió la mano a Kohaku.

**-90, bienvenido a bordo.**

**-Qué?**

**-Eres el nuevo administrador de las joyerías Blue Nile en Tokio… **

………………………..

N/A: Se acostumbraron a los caps largos, verdad?

Pero pienso que si le pongo algo mas, lo dañaria, así que aquí esta.

Para las que me piden y ruegan por un bebe, no se desesperen, queridas, todo a su tiempo.

Gracias a CECI, mi fan #1, Eli, Lou, Esme102, Lady Sesshoumaru, Miara Makisan, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Saya, Hanadark, Fenixgirl, Kagi35, Kaori sama, Ariadna-chan, Angel of gemini, Lig, Syren888…. Si me falto alguien tiene permiso para matar.

Adoro sus reviews, recuerden que son mi aliciente para terminar esta historia y hacerla lo mejor posible.

Besos y abrazos

Mizuho


	28. Desgracias

**Capítulo 28**

**Desgracias**

Rin estaba en su consultorio, cuando su jefe entró.

**-Porter…**

**-Buen día, doctor…**

**-Tenemos que hablar, Porter.**

**-Claro, tome asiento.**

El viejo se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio de Rin.

**-Qué tan cierto es lo que dicen los periódicos?**

**-Si es sobre mi matrimonio, si, es verdad. Pero no sobre dejar de trabajar. Aún no sabemos quién lo publicó.**

**-Y para qué es la cita de esta tarde?**

**-Quiero entrar a la candidatura de jefe de cirugía y salir de ortopedia…**

**-Porter, estás loca? Eso es lo que te ha dado renombre!**

**-No, a mí no. Al hospital. Y además, tengo otras obligaciones que antes no tenía, por eso antes no me importaban los turnos de 4 días…**

**-Esto tiene algo que ver?**

El viejo tiró un sobre en el escritorio de Rin. Rin lo abrió, eran los resultados de la prueba que se hizo en la mañana. Cuando Rin lo vio se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza.

**-A partir de ahora, te queda terminantemente prohibido, atender casos de cirugías.**

**-Pero esto es imposible!**

**-Hasta que salgan los resultados del ELISA y el BLOTT.**

**-Eso es casi un mes!**

**-Pero no me puedes garantizar que sea imposible.**

**-Claro que puedo!**

**-Eres sexualmente activa, no puedes. Estás suspendida en cirugías.**

Rin sentía como todo su mundo se venía abajo. No era posible que aquello fuera cierto. Su jefe salió del despacho y ella no encontró otra manera de desahogarse que estrallar su portalápices contra la pared, quedando la pieza de cerámica hecha añicos. Dando un grito a lo máximo que sus pulmones le permitían y luego dejándose empapar por las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Eran lágrimas de frustración, de angustia, vio sus manos, un sentimiento de impotencia le embargaba el alma.

**-POR QUÉ A MI! QUÉ TE HICE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento extrañado por que Rin no le contestaba el celular, se abrió la camisa y entró al baño. La encontró tomando una ducha, se desvistió sin hacer ruidos y entró a la ducha abrazándola. Como estaba por completo bajo el agua, no notó nada raro.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin se pegó a su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza y entonces, Sesshoumaru comprendió que su preciosa estaba llorando. Le levantó la mirada y la besó tiernamente.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Me voy a Inglaterra…**

**-Otra vez? Por qué?**

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Pero qué pasa? Cuándo vuelves?**

**-No volveré…**

Sesshoumaru cerró el paso del agua y la cargó, la cubrió con una yukata y la llevó a la cama.

**-Rin, qué pasa? Hice algo?**

**-No… yo…**

Sesshoumaru decidió esperar a que se calmara antes de continuar interrogándola. La apretó entre sus brazos y ella lloró hasta que no pudo soltar más lágrimas.

**-Perdóname… arruiné tu vida…**

**-Cómo así? No te entiendo…**

**-En el examen de hoy… la prueba… yo… yo…**

**-Rin…**

**-La prueba dice que soy VIH positivo…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Me suspendieron de cirugías y… perdóname…**

Sesshoumaru sintió su sangre hervir casi al instante, le reclamaría, pero se detuvo en seco. El reclamarle era un error, uno demasiado grande. No era posible que todo el amor que Rin le profesaba, que había logrado romper la dura coraza que rodeaba su corazón, fuese mentira. Si de algo él estaba seguro era del amor que había entre ellos.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, Sesshoumaru no hacía nada. Entonces reaccionó, pero no de la manera que Rin esperaba.

**-Rin, no es posible…**

**-E-es que…**

**-No es posible, yo me hago exámenes cada 6 meses. Hace dos años que no tengo parejas excepto tú, mi último examen fue hacen dos meses… y tú…**

**-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas… pero es que la tuya salió negativa…**

**-Es un error.**

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru confiaba en ella plenamente y que nunca dudaría de ella. Ella había descartado esa posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru le fuera infiel.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie besándola en la mejilla y buscando su celular.

**-Vístete, iremos a un laboratorio.**

**-Pero…**

**-Me hice el ELISA y el BLOTT. Iremos a un laboratorio ahora!**

Rin le obedeció, la calma de Sesshoumaru era anormal y no quería alterarlo.

**-Sessh…**

**-Rin, piensa bien. Eres médico. Cuáles son las formas de contagio?**

**-Sangre y sexo…**

**-Si yo me hice las tres pruebas y salieron limpias hacen dos meses y hoy sale otra limpia, yo no lo tengo. Yo no te contagié. Piensa…**

**-En cirugía! Sesshoumaru! Me corté en cirugía hace tres meses! E-el paciente comenzó a convulsionar y se me resbaló el bisturí…**

Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves y no dijo nada más en el camino. Rin ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar. Llegaron a un gran laboratorio, apenas entraron, Rin supo que era genético. Sesshoumaru la guió hacia la oficina en el fondo.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Totosai…**

**-Tengo todo listo.**

**-Para cuándo lo tendrás?**

**-Un mes, tal vez menos.**

**-Una hora…**

**-Siempre tan desesperado… necesitaré mucha más sangre.**

El viejo le sacó a Rin suficiente sangre llenando 4 tubos. Sesshoumaru se hizo la misma pueba.

**-Esperen aquí.**

Cuando el anciano los dejó solos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Si el dice que es negativo, es negativo.**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Igual no me importa. Incendiaré tu pasaporte. A mi, no me dejas otra vez.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Tiene que ser negativo… yo sé que tú no…**

**-Y el imbécil?**

**-Quién?**

**-Yuuji…**

**-No sé, pero no importa…**

**-Cómo que no importa?**

**-Yo nunca me acosté con él…**

Sesshoumaru respiró con cierto alivio y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Shippo?**

**-Menos… sólo he estado contigo, Hakudoushi y Jerrod… y esos dos hace más de 5 años, no es posible…**

**-Rin, fue un error…**

**-De verdad confías en mí, no es cierto?**

**-Claro que confío en ti. Acaso tú no?**

**-No, no lo había pensado… por eso estás tan sereno.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

**-Quieres ver el laboratorio?**

**-P-pero…**

**-Hoy cerré un trato con este laboratorio y financio investigaciones genéticas.**

Llegaron al área de pruebas, donde estaba el viejo Totosai.

**-Felicidades... estás limpio…**

**-Eso lo sé, te pedí la prueba de ella!**

**-Pues ésta es la quinta muestra y no encuentro nada. Ni con reactivos, ni con vacunas, ni nada. Esta bella dama no tiene nada…**

Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru aliviada.

**-Ves? Te dije que no tenías nada.**

Todo el camino hasta el apartamento, Rin aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para llenarlo de besos. Una vez en el parqueo, Sesshoumaru respiró tranquilo. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Vamos a casarnos…**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor…**

**-No, hablo de ahora, lo más pronto posible…**

**-Ya lo sé, mi amor. Le pedí a Sango que nos hiciera la diligencia de la licencia, me la prometió para la semana que viene.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Una vez que bajaron del auto, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y caminaron así hasta el ascensor.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala, Rin le pidió que no se moviera. Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda, la besó en el cuello.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Tu favorito…**

**-Preciosa, sé que no estás enferma, pero siento algo en ti…**

**-Qué sientes?**

**-No lo sé, pero a veces me marea… sentí esto una vez… pero no recuerdo cuándo ni qué era…**

**-Fue conmigo?**

**-No, con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha…**

**-Mi amor, naciste con eso?**

**-El qué? El saber cuándo la gente se enferma? Pues lo tengo desde que tengo memoria, mi madre decía que es un don, y que se llama empatía. **

Sesshoumaru la siguió abrazando. Rin terminó de cortar las frutas y las colocó en un envase. Iba a lavarse las manos, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo y besó sus dedos, eliminando el rastro del néctar que los bañaban.

**-Sesshoumaru, tenemos que hablar…**

**-Sí? De qué?**

**-Bebés…**

**-Estás obsesionada con eso…**

**-Cómo que estoy obsesionada con eso?**

**-Ya te dije que sí quiero… y mientras estabas en Inglaterra, tu adorada cuñada me dio un rellenón y hasta cachetada me tocó.**

**-Y eso porqué?**

**-Porque no sé cuándo, dije algo que no entendiste y pensabas que yo no quería ni casarme. Cuando mi mayor temor era admitir que te amo, por miedo a perderte.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Éstos son los cambios de los que me hablaste?**

**-Sí… te amo, quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos. Viviremos en una casa enorme y si me convences, tendremos un perro.**

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo llenó de besos sonriendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron al hospital y le llevaron los resultados del otro laboratorio al jefe de Rin. Conociendo el prestigio del laboratorio, el jefe de Rin le levantó la suspensión y Rin le pidió que la sacara de ortopedia. El viejo asintió y le dijo que se tomara el día, que el día siguiente, empezaría en cirugía general.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Rin complació a Sesshoumaru y se tomaron las vacaciones que no tuvieron en París. Fueron al parque que Rin lo llevó en su cumpleaños y se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol de esa vez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango fue a la oficina de Miroku. Él estaba hablando por el teléfono y se notaba bastante molesto, cerró la llamada estrellando el aparato.

**-Creo que mejor nos vemos esta noche…**

**-Hola, mi amor… no, no te vallas. Ven acá?**

Sango se le acercó y lo besó.

**-Ya sí estoy bien. Dame otro…**

Rieron. Miroku le pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada.

**-Qué te pasó? Siento pena por el que tuvo que aguantar tus gritos.**

**-No lo hagas, son unos incompetentes… oye amor, aún quieres trabajar?**

**-Claro que sí. Ya la casa está casi lista.**

**-Quieres trabajar conmigo? Claro, no serás fiscal, pero sí te podrás acostar con el jefe…**

**-Eres un pervertido!**

**-Y ahora es que te das cuenta?**

Rieron.

**-Qué es lo que necesitas?**

**-Un buen abogado… y tú, mi vida, no sólo eres buena, y preciosa, sino que eres la mejor…**

**-Está bien, lo haré…**

**-Bien, hablemos de tus beneficios… tu sueldo, será el mismo que tenías… y… seguro médico, dental y… podrás dormir conmigo…un beneficio reservado sólo para mi esposa y para ti como mí empleada… procuremos que mi esposa no se entere…**

**-Te voy a demandar por acoso!**

**-Mi amor!**

Miroku la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

**-Sabes que soy completamente fiel a ti…**

**-Pues no parece…**

**-Nunca tuviste una fantasía con tu jefe?**

**-Conociste a mi jefe? Mi única fantasía era decapitarlo.**

Rieron.

**-Entonces? Trabajarás conmigo?**

**-Sí…**

Sonó el celular de Sango.

**-Hola…**

**-Sango, te habla Sesshoumaru…**

**-Del teléfono de Rin? Pasó algo?**

**-No. Es sólo que queremos invitarlos esta noche al apartamento a cenar…**

**-Sí, perfecto…**

Sango terminó la llamada con Miroku besándola en el cuello.

**-Miroku!**

**-Con quién hablabas?**

**-Con Sesshoumaru. Vamos a cenar a su casa…**

**-Yo tenía planes… pero como quieras…**

**-Qué ibas a hacer?**

**-Bañarte en crema batida y luego comerte entera.**

Sango rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Podemos hacerlo…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya en la noche, Rin se estaba vistiendo. Tenía un vestido de algodón, color azul celeste, que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla. Sesshoumaru salía del baño y al verla, la abrazó por la espalda.

**-Te ves hermosa…**

**-Gracias mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla y acariciarla y se detuvo de repente.

**-Mejor no comienzo algo que no podremos terminar.**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Mejor me termino de vestir, no tardan en llegar.**

Rin le pellizcó el trasero como forma de venganza.

**-Espero que sepas que me las cobraré con creces…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas mientras la besaba en el cuello.

**-No! Detente! Ja ja ja!**

Se detuvo cuando tocaron la puerta. Rin se arregló el pelo y se alisó el vestido. Fue a la puerta, al abrir, Satoshi brincó a sus brazos, ella lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Rin saludó a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

**-Y tío?**

**-Está en la habitación.**

**-Rin, debo decirlo, te ves, preciosa…**

**-Gracias. Hm! Qué distraída! Quieren algo de tomar?**

**-Ya si estamos seguros de que aún es nuestra Rin…**

Rieron. Rin se puso de pie con Satoshi aún colgado de su cuello. A petición de su insistente sobrino, lo llevó a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se estaba peinando y sonrió al verlos. Rin se acercó y lo besó a la vez que le pasaba el niño a sus brazos.

**-Si!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Van a tener un bebé!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron.

**-Hoy no, pequeño, hoy no… pero pronto…**

**-CUÁNDO!**

**-Cuando? Después de que nos casemos.**

**-SÍIIII!**

Rin los dejó con su alegría y fue a la cocina. Sango y Miroku habían llegado.

**-Rin, Kohaku y Aki se disculparon, pero la familia de Aki está aquí y ya tenían planes.**

**-Sí, ya hablé con Aki.**

Después de la cena, cuando todos se marchaban, Satoshi se negaba a soltar a su tío. Así que Sesshoumaru accedió a que se quedara con ellos. Era más de medianoche y Satoshi dormía plácidamente en su habitación, abrazado al peluche de Rin.

Rin salía del baño y no se esperaba que Sesshoumaru la halara por la cintura haciéndola caer sobre él.

**-Tengo frío, preciosa…**

**-Sí?**

Rin se volteó quedando de frente a él y besándolo apasionadamente.

**-Ahora sí puedes terminar lo que comenzaste?**

**-Recuerda no gritar… muy duro…**

Rin se sonrojó ante la insinuación de Sesshoumaru, que se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a desvestirla mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y su pecho con su lengua. De repente un relámpago, seguido por un estruendoso trueno que estremeció los cimientos de la habitación. Los gritos de Satoshi no se hicieron esperar. Sesshoumaru hundió su nariz en su cuello a la vez que se quitaba para que Rin fuera por él.

Rin volvió a la habitación con el niño aferrado a su cuello y el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de calmarlo.

**-Ya cálmate, mi amor. Eso no es nada. Está muy lejos…**

Sesshoumaru fue a buscar agua. Se sentó a su lado y tomó al niño en brazos.

**-Satoshi… crees que soy fuerte?**

**-Sí…**

**-Entonces sabes que no dejaré que nada malo te pase… ni a ti, ni a tu tía, verdad?**

Satoshi asintió calmándose un poco. Sesshoumaru le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un poco de agua. Volvió a tronar y Satoshi se aferró a su tío temblando. Sesshoumaru se acostó con él aferrado a su pecho y pasando su manos sobre su pelo.

**-Estás con tu tío y tu tía… nada malo te va a pasar…**

Rin sonrió y se acostó a su lado, besando a Satoshi en la mejilla.

**-Tío te prometió que todo va a estar bien… ahora duérmete, no te llevaremos a la otra cama. Te quedarás con nosotros…**

En pocos minutos, Satoshi estaba dormido entre ellos que cruzaban miradas y sonreían. Aún cuando los truenos eran estruendosos, Satoshi se arrimaba a uno de ellos, pero no despertaba. Ahora estaba pegado a Rin, ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente. Sesshoumaru cruzó su brazo sobre ellos y la besó.

**-Hasta mañana, amor…**

**-Que descanses, mi vida…**

Sesshoumaru despertó con Satoshi pegado a él. Rin no estaba con ellos. Se levantó con cuidado para que no se despertara. La encontró en la cocina. Se acercó en silencio y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

Rin sintió que se derretía al escucharlo usar ese tono seductor.

**-Hola, mi amor… cómo dormiste?**

**-No como quería, pero bien. Y tú?**

**-De las mil maravillas. Adoro cuando Satoshi me hace cariñitos dormido…**

**-Ah sí? Y qué cariñitos son ésos? No puedo hacértelos yo?**

**-Jajaja! Es algo de familia, eso creo, tú también lo haces. Pero a veces bajas mucho la mano y pienso que te estás aprovechando.**

**-Hm! Entonces tiene que ser cuando hago esto…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y bajó las manos hasta su trasero apretándolo y recargándola sobre él.

**-No! Suéltame! Ecchi! Ah! Itai!**

**-Solo si me das un beso.**

**-Si no me sueltas, dormirás solo por un mes!**

**-Precisa, pretendo casarme contigo en menos de un mes.**

**-Pues disfruta la luna de miel solo.**

Sesshoumaru supo que Rin no bromeaba y la soltó. Ella le dio la espalda enfadada.

**-Eres un bruto!**

**-Rin… preciosa… cariño… **

Rin no le hacía caso. Seguía concentrada en sus tostadas y esperaba por su café.

**-Mi amor…**

Ese tono nuevamente, combinado con las palabras por las que esperó casi toda su vida por escuchar de sus labios. El se acercó deslizando sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura.

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Crees que debería? Me apretaste demasiado, me dolió…**

**-No era mi intención, estaba bromeando…**

Rin se volteó y lo vio a los ojos, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

**-Sólo porque es la primera vez…**

**-Te adoro… **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado varias semanas. Rin estaba en su consultorio cuando Kagome la llamó al celular. Se escuchaba angustiada.

**-Kagome…**

**-Rin! Por favor dime que tienes a Satoshi!**

**-No… qué pasó?**

**-Alguien se lo llevó, estoy en el colegio. Dicen que lo dejaron ir porque la mujer se parecía a mí.**

**-Llama a Inuyasha y espéranos ahí. Voy para allá.**

**-Ya llamé a Inuyasha, llamaré a la policía…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Es el hijo de Inuyasha, todo es posible…**

**-Voy en camino…**

Rin cortó la llamada y de inmediato llamó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Estoy en una reunión…**

**-Satoshi desapareció.**

**-Qué!**

**-Voy camino al colegio. Kagome me llamó preguntándome por él… la profesora dice que lo dejó ir porque la mujer se parece a Kagome…**

**-V-voy para allá…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Llamen a la policía…**

**-Ya Kagome va a llamar…**

En menos de 10 minutos Rin estaba llegando a la escuela, Inuyasha llegó junto con ella y Sesshoumaru venía atrás. Inuyasha se apresuró a abrazar a Kagome que ya tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos húmedos. Cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru se acercaron, Kagome le preguntó a la profesora si no se parecería a Rin.

**-No, ya le digo, era idéntica a usted. Sólo que el pelo era ligeramente distinto.**

Un policía se acercó y le pidió junto con un dibujante un retrato hablado a la profesora.

**-Mire, es el mismo rostro, con la barbilla un poco más puntiaguda y la piel más clara, se ve pálida. Los ojos un poco más oscuros y el pelo completamente lacio. Sin rizos…**

**-Qué!**

**-Inu…**

**-Se parece a ella pero…**

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

**-Busque en sus archivos a Takeda Kikyou…**

**-Es… amiga de la familia?**

**-Todo lo contrario, pero se parece a mi esposa… hace unos meses levanté un acta de restricción por acoso. **

**-Sí, tenemos el récord… Y qué me dice de ella?**

El policía señaló a Rin.

**-Es mi cuñada… qué insinúa?**

**-Por favor! Ustedes son los Hamasaki! Cualquiera que se parezca a su esposa es sospechoso.**

**-Ella es parte de la familia! Le digo que fue esa…**

**-Ya enviamos patrullas a su casa. Los mantendremos informados. Vayan a sus casas y esperen allí por noticias. Un equipo irá con ustedes por si los secuestradores llaman. **

Iban camino a la casa de Inuyasha cuando sonó su celular.

**-Bueno?**

**-Hm! Ya tu voz no se oye tan firme como antes…**

**-Maldita perra! Dónde está mi hijo!**

**-Tut-tut-tut! Tú no estás en posición de nada!**

**-Si algo le pasa a mi hijo te mato con mis propias manos! TE MATO!**

**-TÚ TE CALLAS! Y le dices al faldero de tu hermanito y la perra de su novia que no vayan a tu casa! Si alguien más llega que no sean ustedes dos, puedes mandar a hacer la lápida con la fecha de hoy. Entendiste!**

Se cortó la llamada. Inuyasha se detuvo y se bajó del auto. Más atrás iban Sesshoumaru y la policía.

**-Qué sucede?**

**-Váyanse a su casa. Kikyou lo tiene y me amenazó.**

**-Y Kagome?**

**-Quiere que vayamos solos a la casa. Puede ser una trampa pero si no lo hacemos matará a Satoshi.**

**-Enviaré un equipo…**

**-No! Si alguien que no sea mi esposa o yo llega a ese apartamento. Mi hijo muere. Esas fueron sus palabras!**

**-Llame a este número cada 30 minutos. Si no llama, entraremos a la fuerza.**

**-Bien.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a su apartamento y simplemente se sentaron al lado del teléfono a esperar. Rin buscó agua para ambos. Pasaron pocos minutos y Sesshoumaru aventó el vaso contra la pared.

**-MALDITA SEA!**

Rin temblaba, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que todo era producto de la frustración. Ella sentía que el corazón se le debilitaba a cada segundo. La rabieta de Sesshoumaru no la ayudaba, desde que Kagome la llamó y hasta ahora fingía un temple de acero. No se doblegó a las ganas de llorar, de encorvar su cuerpo y quedarse en un rincón llorando hasta que todo pasara. Satoshi no sólo era el hijo de sus mejores amigos. Era parte de su vida desde que nació. Lo amaba como si fuera su propio hijo.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al verla, con las piernas encongidas y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Se sentó a su lado.

**-Rin…**

**-Déjame…**

**-Por favor, amor… lo siento… e- es que…**

**-No te tienes que justificar… yo también me quiero morir…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó besándola en la sien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron en el apartamento y de la nada algo golpeó a Inuyasha en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

**-INUYASHA!**

………………

**N/a: Con fuerzas sobre humanas logre terminarlo.**

**Creo que sobra decir que estoy más que feliz por mis 400 reviews!**

**Y si no lo reflejo es que ando enfermita, pero espero sentirme mejor mañana (ojala)**

**Bueno, tengo una loma de cosas pendientes aunque no me he mejorado, asi que les dejo el cap para que celebren conmigo.**

**Las adoro a todas y adoro sus reviews, son mi aliciente para hacer que todo esto funcione.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	29. Mama! Dasukete!

**Capítulo 29**

**Mama! Dasukete!**

**-INUYASHA!**

Kagome se arrodilló al lado de Inuyasha que permanecía inconsciente en el piso. Escuchó el clic que se produce al cargar un arma.

**-Levántate!**

**-Dónde está mi hijo?**

**-Cállate y muévete!**

**-Dónde esta mi hijo!**

Kikyou le dio una bofetada a Kagome.

**-No hay nada que me complazca más que pegarte un tiro, así que no me tientes. Harás lo que yo diga o la vida no te alcanzará para arrepentirte.**

Kagome se levantó, la mirada fija en aquella mujer dispuesta a arruinar, sino, a acabar con su vida. Kikyou se acercó a Inuyasha y lo acarició. Se comenzó a escuchar un llanto ahogado, Kagome lo reconoció al instante.

**-SATOSHI!**

**-MAMA!**

**-Vete a callar al mocoso. Si lo mato ahora no me sirve. Y no intentes nada extraño. **

Kagome fue a la habitación y lo encontró amarrado sobre la cama. Corrió a él y le quitó las sogas que le ataban. El niño la abrazó aún llorando.

**-Mama!**

**-Mi amor. Estás bien? No te hizo nada malo?**

Kagome lo examinó y lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le descubrió un morete en la mejilla y lo besó.

**-Cálmate, mi amor… todo va a estar bien…**

**-Mama…**

**-Shh! Te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.**

Cuando Satoshi logró calmarse. Vio a Kagome y limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro.

**-Mama, quién es ella? Por qué se parece a ti?**

**-Es una mujer mala… y no sé porqué se parece a mí…**

Inuyasha entró en la habitación, Satoshi al verlo quiso correr a él, pero Kagome lo detuvo. Kikyou lo seguía con el arma cargada y pegada a su cabeza. Una vez que Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de Kagome, ella le revisó la cabeza.

**-Estás bien? Ves bien?**

**-Sí, estoy bien… y tú? Satoshi?**

**-Estamos…**

**-Que lindos, la familia unida otra vez!**

**-Qué es lo que quieres!**

**-Es fácil mi querido Inuyasha… muy fácil! Ya que esta perra te perdona hasta las infidelidades…**

**-Maldita…**

**-Te callas! Me vas a escuchar! **

**-QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES!**

**-TE QUIERO MUERTO MALDITO! SI YO NO PUEDO TENERTE, NADIE TE TENDRÁ!**

Satoshi se pegó a Kagome, refugiándose en su pecho.

**-Mama!**

Por más que Kagome trató, no pudo controlar los llantos de su pequeño. Su mirada ya no mostraba miedo, sino más bien odio. Un odio infinito hacia aquella mujer que no dudaba planeaba acabar con su vida. Sino que se atrevió a lastimar a su pequeño. Un hijo que no sólo amaba con locura como era natural, sino que le había costado lágrimas de sangre, había arriesgado su propia vida por dársela a su hijo y que cada día luchaba para que tuviera la mejor posible.

Kikyou se acercó al niño y le dio una bofetada ordenándole que se callara. Kagome olvidó todo y se levantó dispuesta a matarla. Entonces ella le pegó el arma del vientre.

**-Respira y mato a éste!**

**-KAGOME!**

**-Mama!**

**-Ahora te sientas o comienzo por ellos. Aunque contigo se van dos pájaros de un tiro…**

Kagome se mantuvo de pie, no se movió ni un centímetro. Kikyou la golpeó con la culata en la boca. La fuerza del golpe la hizo caer sentada. Tenía la boca llena de sangre y al volverse a poner de pie, la escupió en la cara.

**-Si quieres mi sangre, ahí la tienes!**

Un estruendo se apoderó de la habitación, un disparo.

_Incertidumbre…_

La sangre cubría el rostro de Inuyasha.

_Dolor…_

Satoshi lloraba desconsoladamente sin saber a qué atenerse.

_Angustia…_

**-INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha sentía cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, segundo tras segundo. Kagome se arrodilló a su lado con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

**-Porqué lo hiciste!**

**-Estás bien?**

Inuyasha se había interpuesto entre ellas y recibió el disparo en su hombro. Había demasiada sangre y por la localización de la herida, Kagome supo que Inuyasha se desangraría en pocos minutos. Bloqueó la herida de entrada y la de salida con sus manos ejerciendo presión.

**-Aléjate de él!**

**-Te va a valer matarme, porque no lo haré.**

Hubo otro disparo, esta vez, fue el cuerpo de Kikyou el que calló al piso. Había sido un tiro certero y mortal. Kagome levantó la mirada por la ventana rota y vio a un francotirador que le hacía señas. Ella asintió y alguien rompió la puerta de la habitación. Era un equipo de fuerzas especiales. Detrás de ellos, Sesshoumaru y Rin. Sesshoumaru cargó a Satoshi y Rin se apresuró a atender a Inuyasha.

**-Te… amo… K-ka-go-me…**

La palidez, y la inconsciencia se apoderaron de su cuerpo y la mano que acarició el rostro de Kagome por última vez caía ya sin fuerzas y fría.

**-INUYASHA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

14 horas después. Rin salía de la sala de operaciones. En la sala de esperas. Sesshoumaru tenía a Satoshi en el regazo, profundamente dormido y Kagome caminando de un lado hacia otro.

**-Le harás un surco al piso!**

**-Rin!**

Kagome se apresuró hacia ella y tomó sus manos.

**-Estará bien. La bala le tocó una arteria, pero la arreglamos y le reemplazamos la clavícula con una prótesis. Unas semanas de terapia y estará como nuevo.**

**-Gracias!**

Kagome la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que ya eran pocas.

**-No tienes que darme las gracias… Es más de medianoche, no despertará hasta mañana. Así que vete a descansar…**

**-No quiero dormir en esa casa.**

**-Entonces te irás con Sesshoumaru. No permitiré que te quedes aquí. Recuerda que estás embarazada, no abuses.**

Kagome sabía que no le ganaría a Rin así que aceptó.

**-Mi amor…**

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru para decirle lo que ya sabía.

**-Me quedaré aquí esta noche. Quiero vigilarlo de cerca…**

**-Gracias, preciosa…**

La besó en la mejilla y la vio a los ojos con tal intensidad que ella sólo sonrió. Lo besó con ternura en los labios y luego a Satoshi que aún dormía.

**-Cualquier cosa, llamaré… Kagome. Él está bien. Confía en mí! Ahora sólo quiero que te cuides y cuides a mi futuro sobrinito. De acuerdo?**

**-Está bien.**

**-Váyanse…**

Camino al apartamento, Kagome abrazaba a Satoshi. Sesshoumaru la vio.

**-Kagome, sabes que estará bien…**

**-Sí, lo sé… donde Rin mete las manos, todo se arregla… mira que revivirte después de 15 minutos…**

**-Si lo sabes, entonces cálmate un poco, ya el peligro pasó… Sé que no soy médico, pero este estado en que te mantienes, no le hace daño al bebé? A Satoshi? Es muy sensible, se da cuenta de todo…**

**-Lo sé…**

Una vez en el apartamento. Sesshoumaru le facilitó a Kagome unas ropas que Rin le indicó y le mostró algunas que tenían de Satoshi.

**-Gracias, Sesshoumaru.**

**-No hay de qué.**

Eran las 4 de la mañana. Kagome se levantó cuidando de no despertar a Satoshi. Salió a buscar agua y notó que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Se acercó y vio a Sesshoumaru sentado.

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-Qué haces despierta?**

**-Te podría preguntar lo mismo.**

**-Hm! Ya no es secreto. No puedo dormir sin Rin…**

**-Eso no es secreto alguno, ni para nadie.**

Sesshoumaru se bufó.

**-Tan obvio era?**

**-Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Cuánto tiempo nos conocemos? Quizás no nos enteramos de su relación. Pero ustedes no se juntaron antes porque no la recordabas y ella es una boba.**

**-No… ella quería olvidarme…**

**-Estás loco!**

**-Me lo dijo, Kagome. Quería olvidarme, tanto que fue a parar con el imbécil ese…**

**-No lo creo, aunque no sabía que eras tú, ella se la pasaba suspirando por un hombre misterioso… a veces me hablaba de esa relación…**

**-Hm! Recuerdo haberlas interrumpido en partes cruciales de sus charlas. Kagome… en algún momento Rin te habló de dejarme?**

**-Jajaja! Qué tonterías hablas! La falta de sueño te está haciendo demasiado daño!**

**-Es que parecía como si estuviera hastiada de mí. En París hasta me dio un ultimátum, claro que todo estaba planeado para la noche siguiente…**

**-De lo único que Rin estaba cansada era de esperar por ti.**

**-Quería que le dijera que la amo…**

**-Exacto…**

**-No pudo simplemente decírmelo?**

**-Jajaja! Eres una cura hasta para el dolor de cabeza! Cómo esperas que te digan eso? **

**-Tú pudiste decírmelo y ahorrarme muchos dolores de cabeza. Algunos provocados por ti!**

**-Ah! Mi querido cuñadito. El que estés con una no significa que entiendas a las mujeres. Pero para que lo sepas. Si yo le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha lo que quería, me estuviera preguntando si estamos juntos porque el hizo lo que yo quería o porque él quiso… Por eso la gran pregunta rodeada de tabúes comienza con quieres…**

**-Curioso, si lo pones así todo se reduce a que he sido un perfecto idiota.**

**-No olvidemos lo mujeriego.**

**-Gracias! Faltan 4 horas para que puedas ir a ver a Inuyasha. Así que mejor vete a dormir. Lo necesitas.**

**-Tú también.**

**-Sí, lo sé. Yo también iré a dormir un rato.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado varios días y ya Inuyasha estaba estable, así que Rin decidió darle de alta. Ya que se negaban en volver a habitar aquel apartamento. Sesshoumaru mando por sus pertenencias y habilitó la tercera habitación de su apartamento para ellos.

Inuyasha estaba en la nueva cama y Satoshi, a su lado le contaba lo que había hecho en el colegio ese día. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

**-Cómo te sientes?**

**-No me puedo quejar. Estar bajo los cuidados de dos ángeles no deja mucho que desear.**

Sesshoumaru examinó el rostro de Satoshi que estaba ya mostrando sus marcas verdosas.

**-Tiene suerte de que la mató el francotirador, sino, lo hubiera hecho yo.**

**-Te juro que me sentí tentado a hacerlo… ya llegaron?**

**-No. Rin llamó y dijo que harían otra prueba…**

La mirada de Inuyasha se opacó.

**-No sé qué haré si Kagome lo llega a perder…**

**-Créeme, es un dolor que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo…**

**-Tú que sabes? Tú…**

**-Rin y yo perdimos uno…**

**-QUÉ! C-cuando? Por qué no me dijeron nada?**

**-Yo tampoco sabía nada… Rin y yo estuvimos juntos antes de que perdiera la memoria… cuando la mujer esa se apareció… Rin me dejó, dijo que tenía que cumplir con mi deber y se fue a Inglaterra… cuando fui, su abuela me explicó que Rin pasó por una fuerte depresión que se agravó cuando lo perdió…**

**-Y tú?**

**-Lo supe hace poco. Después de volver de Nara…**

**-Después de volver de Nara? Acércate…**

Sesshoumaru se acercó e Inuyasha hizo uso de su brazo sano para darle un puñetazo que seguramente le acomodó un par de ideas fuera de sitio.

**-Sí, me lo merecía.**

**-Imbécil! No tienes idea de todo lo que Rin pasó por ti! No te la mereces!**

La herida de Inuyasha comenzó a sangrar y pronto la venda se tiñó. Rin y Kagome entraron en la habitación. Satoshi se hizo a un lado para que Kagome se recostara.

**-Qué te pasó!**

**-…-**

Los hombres guardaron silencio. Rin vio a Satoshi y le exigió una respuesta.

**-Pelearon…**

Rin se puso roja como un tomate de la furia y haló a Sesshoumaru fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta al entrar en la suya.

**-Estás loco! O ciego? Qué no ves que está herido?**

**-No fui yo! Él me golpeó! Kami, me escucho como un niño, no tengo que justificarme.**

**-Sesshoumaru! Como vuelvas a actuar así, te arranco la cabeza!**

**-Primero que todo, me enteré de algo que tú no me has dicho. Y por esa misma razón, tu querido cuñado me desencajó la mandíbula. Estará herido de un brazo, pero tiene bastante fuerza en el otro…**

**-De qué te enteraste?**

**-Que estabas tan deprimida cuando no te recordé que dejaste de comer… que parecías un fantasma y él no sabía qué hacer… Inuyasha te quiere como si fueras su hermana… Me golpeó cundo supo que yo era el miserable que te arruinó la vida. Dijo que te lo había jurado…**

**-Sí, lo hizo… me perdonas? Tenía en mente devolverte la mandíbula a su lugar…**

**-Y no dudo que lo hubieras logrado. Por qué te enfadaste tan rápido?**

**-No lo sé… estoy muy preocupada… estos días no han sido fáciles… necesito que me ayudes…**

**-Qué pasa? Sabes que aquí me tienes?**

**-Kagome está en riesgo. Se negó a internarse, pero debe guardar completo reposo…**

**-Así que los dos deben estar en cama…**

**-Sí… Mi jefe me dio una licencia conociendo el caso. Y… Kami…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Es demasiado para ti sola. Dime lo que necesites, yo te ayudaré.**

**-Por lo pronto necesito que Inuyasha y tú convivan sin querer matarse.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y acarició el lugar del golpe. Volvieron a la habitación de Inuyasha y vieron a Satoshi totalmente confundido y cada uno viendo a otro lado.

**-Qué pasa aquí?**

**-Pelearon…**

**-Por amor a mi hijo no me levanto y me voy!**

**-Ya, se calman…**

Satoshi se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

**-Todos pelean! Todos pelean! Ya estoy cansado de tanta pelea!**

Todos rieron al ver la actitud del pequeño ante sus discusiones. Rin se acercó a Inuyasha para cambiarle las vendas y Sesshoumaru fue por Satoshi. Al terminar el día, cuando ya todos dormían, Rin se sentó en la sala, al lado de Sesshoumaru.

**-Necesitas descansar.**

**-Sí…**

Rin se veía pálida.

**-Rin, está bien que quieras cuidar de ellos, pero no que te lleves a éstos límites. Quiero que comas algo.**

Sesshoumaru buscó una fuente con frutas cortadas y se las dio a Rin.

**-Qué rico es que me consientan después de todo el día de consentir a otros…**

**-Quieres un masaje?**

**-Me lo darías?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru ya tenía el aceite caliente y todo listo en la habitación. Se puso una venda en los ojos y Rin rió al verlo.

**-Y eso?**

Necesitas un masaje no que yo salte sobre ti como una bestia que no se controle.

**-Y cómo es eso que no te controlas?**

**-Alguna vez te he dicho que no? Alguna vez algún hombre te ha dicho que no?**

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No me importa lo que haya pasado antes. Sólo contigo! Y a ti? Alguna vez te han dicho que no? Digo sólo una loca lo haría… quién no querría estar con un papazote como tú.**

Sesshoumaru rió divertido.

**-Tú! A ver… sólo hay una mujer digna de recordar… TÚ! **

La abrazó y la llenó de besos. Mientras le daba el masaje, ella dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos de alivio y alguno que otro de placer. Llegó un momento en que los suspiros no se escucharon más. Sesshoumaru se inclinó para comprobar lo obvio, Rin estaba dormida. La besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado. No terminaba de acomodarse bien cuando ella se había apoyado en su pecho. Sonrió y la abrazó.

………………

Rin se había despertado después de que Sesshoumaru saliera a hacer ejercicios. Sintió a alguien en el pasillo y se levantó creyendo que era él.

**-Hola, mi… Kagome…**

**-Hola, Rin…**

**-Pasa algo?**

**-No, es que no puedo dormir, así que iré por un poco de leche tibia…**

**-Voy contigo.**

Rin se apretó el nudo de la yukata y la acompañó a la cocina. Rin hizo que Kagome se sentara mientras ella preparaba la leche.

**-Cómo te sientes?**

**-Me siento bien. Pero no duermo desde las 3 y algo.**

**-La cama te molesta?**

**-No, para nada, pero… me da insomnio durante el embarazo. Con Satoshi fue igual.**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Rin… dónde está Sesshoumaru?**

**-En la azotea. Hace ejercicios en la azotea de 4 a 5.**

**-Creíste que yo era él.**

**-Tampoco puedo dormir. Cómo está Inuyasha?**

**-Está tranquilo. Duerme como un bebé… oye Rin… esto de que tú nos estés cuidando…**

**-Olvídalo. Ustedes son mi familia.**

Rin sonrió a la vez que servía la leche en dos tazas y le agregaba un poco de miel.

**-Miel?**

**-Mamá siempre le ponía miel. Decía que así se endulzaban los sueños.**

Kagome sonrió y probó la leche.

**-Está deliciosa… de esta es que le das a Satoshi?**

**-Si.**

**-Ahora sé, por que él me decía que la quería como la tuya. Y yo sin saber qué hacer.**

**-Me hubieras llamado…**

**-A las 2 de la mañana?**

Sesshoumaru llegó empapado en sudor. Las escuchó y se acercó a la cocina.

**-Qué hacen levantadas?**

**-Hay una epidemia de insomnio. Hola, amor…**

**-Hola, cariño.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Vienes o te quedarás despierta?**

**-Cuando termine mi leche. **

**-Queda más?**

**-Quieres ahora?**

**-No, para mi desayuno… Kagome, te sientes bien?**

**-Mejor, gracias.**

**-Me alegro… mejor me voy a bañar…**

Sesshoumaru se fue Rin y Kagome rieron.

**-Dime tú si no es un bombón.**

**-Delicioso… como Inu…**

**-Sí, no se queda atrás. En cirugía me sorprendí. Tiene muy poca grasa. Es todo músculos.**

Kagome sonrió. Al terminarse la leche, cada una volvió a su habitación. Rin cerró la puerta y justo en ese momento salía Sesshoumaru del baño con la toalla envuelta a la cintura y otra secándose el pelo. Rin se acercó y lo besó, él la tomó por la cintura y la mantuvo pegada a él.

**-Quién quisiera ser toalla?**

**-Qué?**

**-Que te ves genial. Me tocará estar atenta…**

**-Para nada. Tus celos no es algo con lo que quiero volver a lidiar. **

Rin se sonrojó.

**-De verdad, perdóname.**

**-Claro que sí. Preciosa… La casa está lista. Quiero que tan pronto Inuyasha se recupere te dediques a ti.**

**-Que me dedique a mí?**

**-Quiero casarme contigo, Rin y creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Te juro que si estuviéramos solos…**

**-Preciosa, no me provoques. Vamos a dormir un rato más.**

**-Pero no me dejes sola.**

**-Nunca…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y se dejó caer sobre la cama con ella.

**-Cuándo te tienes que levantar?**

**-Como a las 8 para inyectar a Inuyasha.**

La apretó entre sus brazos y la besó en el cuello.

**-Vas a decorar la casa tú? O contrataremos un decorador?**

**-No creo que tenga mucho tiempo. Mejor será un decorador.**

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, él cerró los ojos y dejó que ella acariciara su rostro, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. Sintió la tibieza de sus labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

**-Cada vez que sonríes me enamoro más de ti.**

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Yo también te amo, Sessh…**

Los días pasaron y poco a poco, Inuyasha se fue recuperando. Utilizaba un cabestrillo y estaba cerrando las negociaciones de la casa nueva. Rin le estaba tomando la presión a Kagome.

**-Está alta. Será mejor que no que te muevas hoy.**

**-Rin, dime la verdad. Qué tan probable es que llegue a término?**

**-Kagome, quién te está atendiendo?**

**-Tienes razón…**

**-Ya verás que vas a tener una bebita fuerte y saludable… y preciosa…**

**-Hembra?**

**-No es por eso que Inuyasha reza todas las noches?**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-Pero nada. 50 y 50. Nadie sabe…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Además ya es hora de que me des una sobrinita para consentir…**

**-Y que tal los propios?**

**-Ah! Hm! Pues no sé… ya si sé que Sessh quiere… pero cuándo… bueno, pues…**

**-Uff! Me desesperas! Cómo es que cuando hablamos de ti y Sesshoumaru según tú nunca hay nada seguro?**

**-No lo sé… es que… sí hablamos de tener hijos…**

**-Hm! Me desesperas!**

**-Kagome!**

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru entraron en la habitación. Inuyasha se acomodó en la cama.

**-Cómo te sientes, Kagome?**

**-Mejor, gracias…**

**-Inuyasha, no la molestes. Tiene la presión alta.**

**-Me acabo de tomar un calmante, voy a dormir.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron de la habitación. Satoshi estaba jugando en la suya, ellos fueron al estudio. Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Hm! Ya me hacía falta!**

**-Todo está listo…**

**-Listo? Para qué?**

**-Tengo los permisos, el salón...**

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Pues te iba a preguntar esta noche… pero me gustaría casarme en Inglaterra…**

**-Por la iglesia?**

**-Tú no? Está bien…**

**-Rin, porqué saltas a conclusiones sin mí? Esto es lo que haremos… aquí por el civil, tan pronto sea posible… y luego, iremos a Inglaterra, tendremos una boda grandiosa, todo lo que quieras… te prometo que será la boda de tus sueños…**

**-Mi amor, ya es la boda de mis sueños… me casaré con el hombre de mis sueños.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos pegándola a él.

**-Sí? Y quién es ese?**

**-El dueño de mi corazón…**

**-Y quién es ese?**

**-No sabes? Pues te diré… Es un rubio con melena de seda y ojos dorados como el sol, sus besos son dulces como la miel, pero calientes como hierro fundido y es el único hombre que me ha hecho el amor cada vez como si fuera la última vez…**

**-Creo que mejor te detienes ahí…**

**-Estás celoso mi amor?**

**-Un poquito.**

**-Estás celoso de ti mismo…**

**-Mejor dicho de tus recuerdos… has atendido a todos en esta casa menos a mí.**

**-Eres malo! Te diré qué, si te portas bien, quizás juegue contigo esta noche.**

Nunca sospecharon que su pequeño sobrinito tenía planeado jugar con ellos. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te portarás bien?**

**-Te lo prometo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aki medicaba a sus pacientes de pediatría cuando un apuesto joven de pelo castaño entró en la sala con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Varios de los niños rieron al verlo, pero Kohaku les hizo señas de guardar silencio, claro que la sorpresa no se le dio por que justo en ese momento Aki volteó.

**-Kohaku!**

**-Date la vuelta otra vez!**

Aki rió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Los chiquillos los abuchearon. Ambos rieron un poco sonrojados.

**-Aki, él es tu esposo?**

Kohaku sintió que la sangre se acumuló de golpe en su rostro. Aki rió igual o más sonrojada que él.

**-No, pero sí es mi novio.**

**-Pero tú eres mi novia!**

**-Te quiero igual.**

Kohaku frunció el ceño. Pocos minutos después Aki se despidió de sus niños y se marcharon. Llegaron al apartamento de Kohaku que ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más. La abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-Me puedes decir cuántos novios más tienes?**

**-Mi amor…**

**-No. Dime cuántos novios más tienes? Quizás tengas uno que quieras más que a mí.**

**-Claro que no, mi amor… a ellos los quiero… pero a ti te amo…**

Kohaku sonrió haciéndola darle el frente.

**-Sí? Yo también te amo… qué quieres? Cena, juego y postre? Juego, cena y postre? Prefiero la segunda.**

**-Qué tal si nos brincamos la cena y mezclamos el juego y el postre?**

**-Qué sabia eres, mi bella Aki! Me gusta más tu opción.**

Aki rió y se separó un poco de Kohaku.

**-Pero no me podré quedar, no traje ropa…**

**-Olvidaste unas ropas hace una semana, las lavé, están en mi gaveta…**

**-Ay, no! Qué vergüenza! Cómo que las olvidé? Y las tuviste que lavar?**

**-Y vergüenza porqué?**

**-Es un descuido de…**

**-Aki, son del día de la tormenta. Además eso qué importa? Se va a acabar el mundo porque lavé la ropa de mi novia?**

**-Se supone que no deberías…**

Aki no pudo continuar, Kohaku la besaba apasionadamente mientras la cargaba. Al romper el beso sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Vas a ahogarte en un vaso de agua o vamos a hacer el amor?**

**-Kohaku!**

Kohaku rió divertido mientras iba camino a la habitación.

**XXXXXXX**

Una vez que todos estuvieron dormidos y Rin se había dado un relajante, largo y merecido baño caliente. Se acostó solo para descubrir que Sesshoumaru estaba dormido. Sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Él abrió los ojos y los mismos brillaron.

**-Ni se te ocurra que te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente.**

**-Estabas dormido.**

**-No. Estaba pensando.**

**-En qué?**

**-En ti y cuánto te extraño…**

**-Eres insaciable!**

**-Sólo cuando se trata de ti.**

Sesshoumaru la haló y se colocó sobre ella. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, largos, apasionados arrancando suspiros y gemidos de sus gargantas que morían en los labios del otro.

**-Tía, yo quiero jugar!**

Satoshi tocaba la puerta de la habitación con insistencia. Sesshoumaru se dejó caer sobre Rin hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

**-No puede ser menos oportuno?**

**-Es sólo un bebé.**

Rin rió ante la evidente frustración de su prometido. Él se levantó.

**-A dónde vas?**

**-A tirarme agua fría!**

Rin abrió la puerta y el pequeño levantó sus brazos demandando que lo cargara.

**-Tía, yo quiero jugar con ustedes.**

**-Pero mi amor, si no estábamos jugando… **

**-Tío se portó mal?**

Rin de inmediato comprendió que Satoshi los había escuchado hablar en la mañana.

**-Lo que pasa es que ya jugamos, estábamos durmiendo.**

Sesshoumaru salió del baño y se acostó.

**-Te llevaré a tu cama…**

**-No me puedo quedar con ustedes?**

**-Satoshi…**

Satoshi hizo uso de su herencia genética, poniendo los ojitos como de cachorrito adorable (Tal y como el gato con botas en Shrek 2). Rin se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Vio a Sesshoumaru como esperando que él decidiera. Él resopló y abrió los brazos. Rin se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No vamos a jugar?**

**-No, te dije que estábamos durmiendo.**

**-Te quiero mucho, tío.**

Satoshi lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru no pudo continuar con su fingida seriedad y sonrió.

**-Yo también te quiero mucho…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó y besó a Satoshi en la frente.

**-Dulces, sueños, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que Satoshi se durmió. Rin sonrió.

**-También logras ese efecto en mí.**

**-No era precisamente lo que tenía planeado… Dime algo… Nuestros hijos serán así?**

Rin sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

**-No lo sé. Pero si eres así de adorable con ellos, me parece que yo tendré que ser quién imponga las reglas.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Tú? Imponiendo reglas? Qué sigue? El fin del mundo?**

**-Oye! Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener un niño a raya. Por si no lo sabías.**

**-Casi no puedo esperar para ver eso. Si con Satoshi eres pura melcocha…**

**-Es que cuando me mira con esos ojazos dorados, así como los tuyos… sabes que no me puedo resistir a tus ojos.**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa. Tú serás tan dulce como te lo propongas y yo seré el cascacarrabias que los haga obedecerte.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, luego se acomodó en el pequeño espacio de su pecho que Satoshi no cubrió con su abrazo de oso. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con su brazo libre y la besó en la frente. Si así se sentía tener una familia con Rin, la quería lo más pronto posible.

**XXXXXX**

Rin estaba preparando el desayuno. Sesshoumaru se levantó cuidando de no despertar a Satoshi. Abrazó a Rin por sorpresa.

**-No me hagas eso! Tengo un chuchillo en la mano!**

**-Perdón. Hola, mi amor.**

**-Ya te había dicho que adoro que me digas así?**

**-Mhm! Huele delicioso!**

**-Son sólo waffles.**

**-Y cóctel de frutas y… qué fecha es hoy?**

**-Para qué quieres saber la fecha?**

**-Cocinas mi favorito y coincide con que no recuerdo la fecha? Dime, sólo el número.**

**-De verdad no recuerdas la fecha?**

**-Ya vengo.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue por su reloj. Cuando volvió, la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Porqué no me dijiste que hoy es 24? Querías que no me diera cuenta para luego reclamarme…**

**-Claro que no! Mi amor…**

**-Nunca me olvidaré de esta fecha. Ni con amnesia la olvidé.**

**-No me recordabas, pero sí el día?**

**-Recordaba a una hermosa mujer que hice mía por primera vez, que me convirtió en su primero y entre sueños me regaló un te quiero.**

Rin sonreía, Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar apretándola contra él.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Lo malo es que tengo una reunión. Así que no me podré quedar hoy. Pero… Kagome ya se puede levantar?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bien, iremos a almorzar a un restaurante.**

**-Te adoro! A qué hora es tu reunión?**

**-A las 9. Ya está listo? Tengo hambre… qué tal si digo que debes ir conmigo a alguna reunión y… nos escapamos?**

**-Sessh!**

**-No me harás rogarte, o sí?**

**-Claro que no!**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Lo pensó un instante y aceptó. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Ese olor me está volviendo loco. De verdad tengo hambre.**

Rin rió y le sirvió el desayuno. Él la haló por la cintura y la hizo comer al lado de él, entre besos y caricias.

**-Te juro que así sabe mucho mejor.**

**-Sí? Me gusta más. Por cierto, mi amor, tenemos que buscar al decorador.**

**-Mi secretaria se encarga de eso. Debes sacar algo de tiempo para que se encuentren y le digas lo que quieras.**

**-Primero tengo que ver algunas revistas contigo…**

Sesshoumaru puso cara de pocos amigos.

**-Bueno, mi amor. Resulta que no sólo será mi casa. Será nuestra. Y vivirás allí siempre y te tiene que gustar lo que se vaya a hacer.**

**-Preciosa, ésas son cosas de mujeres y el decorador… no te puedes juntar con tus amigas y elegir entre ustedes?**

**-Sesshoumaru. Vas a dejar que completos extraños elijan lo que verás cada día cuando te despiertes y antes de dormir? Lo que uses?**

**-No son extraños, hablo de Kagome y Sango y Aki…**

**-No sabía que me iba a casar con ellas.**

**-Tú ayudaste en los apartamentos de Sango y Kagome…**

**-Sí. Pero ya ellas habían elegido con sus esposos las opciones. Lo demás fue sólo elegir entre lo que a ellos les gustó.**

**-Así que en pocas palabras, quieres que tu esposo, o sea yo, elija contigo primero lo que se va a hacer?**

**-Que inteligente eres, mi amor! Y sí, eso exactamente lo que quiero.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

**-Busca las revistas.**

Rin lo abrazó sonriendo y lo llenó de besos.

**-Ya verás!**

Kagome entró en el comedor y los encontró besándose.

**-Lo siento!**

Salió de inmediato y Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron.

**-Pasa, Kagome.**

**-Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos…**

**-No pasa nada.**

**-Cómo estás?**

**-De maravilla. Creo que ya podré comenzar a empacar…**

**-No, aún no. Ahora la única doctora soy yo y te lo prohíbo.**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Me lo temía…**

**-Kagome, crees que puedes quedarte sola con Satoshi esta tarde?**

**-Inuyasha dijo que volverá después del mediodía.**

**-Perfecto, Rin y yo tenemos que salir. Y por cierto, iremos a un restaurante.**

**-Cuál es el motivo?**

**-Aniversario.**

**-Ah? Pero si hoy estamos a 24… no fue el 10?**

**-Es otro aniversario.**

**-Es de cuando Sessh y yo estuvimos juntos.**

**-Vaya! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias.**

**-Rin… y Satoshi? No lo vi en su habitación…**

**-Olvidé pasarlo. No quería que se despertara…**

**-Ay no! Otra vez! Qué pena con ustedes…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-No tiene remedio…**

**-Que Inuyasha no se entere, por favor. Se pondría como loco… Perdonen que nos hayamos convertido en una moles…**

**-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración!**

**-Sessh!**

**-Son familia. Yo tampoco quisiera vivir donde haya muerto alguien.**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Kagome. La familia no se separa. Cuando su casa esté lista, se mudarán, ni un día antes.**

Kagome se sonrojó y Rin le dio un ligero codazo a Sesshoumaru.

**-Lo que Sesshoumaru, quiere decirte es que son bienvenidos todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**-Y no fue lo que dije? Contigo nunca tengo las de ganar, verdad?**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Mejor me voy a preparar… preciosa, te quedó delicioso, gracias.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a la habitación. No pasó mucho cuando volvió con Satoshi en brazos.

**-Miren quién despertó!**

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mama!**

**-Hola, cariño…**

Kagome lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación. Rin sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Me acompañas en mi baño?**

**-Me encantaría.**

Rin sonrió y entraron a la habitación aún abrazados. Sesshoumaru puso seguro en la puerta y luego en la del baño.

**-No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.**

Rin sonrió. Pensaba que tanto ella como Sesshoumaru eran dos insaciables. Luego se auto-justificó al recordar que ya había pasado poco más de un mes.

**-Te extraño, preciosa…**

**-Sessh…**

Se besaban abrazados mientras el agua corría entre ellos, empapando sus cuerpos y sirviendo como lubricante para el roce de sus cuerpos y caricias. Sesshoumaru estaba extremadamente excitado. Pero se negaban a separar sus labios. Habían perdido la noción del placer de besarse sin ser interrumpidos.

**-Tío! TÍO!**

Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro en el cuello de Rin mientras la pegaba más a él.

**-Esto me está sacando de quicio!**

**-Debes tenerle paciencia, es sólo un bebé…**

**-Pues este bebé tiene mejor puntería que una mira láser!**

Escucharon a Inuyasha llamándole la atención a Satoshi.

**-Sólo por esta vez, me siento tentado a dejarlo.**

**-Pues yo no. Lo siento, mi amor. Tendremos esta tarde para nosotros.**

**-Está bien… ve por él…**

**-Yo? Te llamó a ti.**

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos.

**-Rin, te lo dije anoche, te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Adoro a mi sobrino, pero todo tiene un límite.**

Rin ya se cerraba la yukata y Sesshoumaru continuaba bajo el chorro de agua.

**-No todo, Sesshoumaru… tu cariño tendrá un límite… el mío no…**

Rin salió del baño. Sesshoumaru sintió una presión en su pecho y la siguió. Cuando la vio, ella abrazaba a Satoshi mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro.

**-Cálmate, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y Satoshi al verlo, cruzó a sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sólo pudo responderle el abrazo.

**-Qué pasa, pequeño?**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, tío…**

Sesshoumaru se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo. Apretó al pequeño entre sus brazos.

**-Gracias… pero no es mi cumpleaños…**

**-Pero mama dijo que…**

**-Aniversario. Tu tía y yo cumplimos años de estar juntos… No llores, eso me hace triste…**

Satoshi se hizo un puñito entre sus brazos y entonces Sesshoumaru comprendió lo que Rin le decía. Podría tener 3 años, pero aún era un pequeño bebé. Que sin él saberlo, le había robado el corazón. El niño se quedó dormido. Sesshoumaru miró a Rin.

**-Lo que me dijiste… nunca lo repitas. Me escuhas? Nunca más…**

**-Lo siento, mi amor… me perdonas?**

La mirada de Sesshoumaru era dura. Rin se dispuso a vestirse cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Eso me dolió…**

**-Perdóname… lo dije sin pensar… Kami! Sesshoumaru, sé bien que amas a Satoshi…**

**-Entonces nunca más lo pongas en tela de juicio. Porque duele.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-También te amo a ti…**

**-Lo sé, mi amor. Yo también…**

**-En tres días es el cumpleaños de ya sabes quién…**

**-Ya vi el juguete que quiere. También cumplimos 6 meses…**

**-Es cierto y ya vi el juguete que quiero.**

Dijo esto abrazándola y bajando sus manos a su cintura.

……………

Inuyasha entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

**-Estás ocupado?**

**-No realmente.**

**-Oye, lo de Satoshi está fuera de control. De no ser porque temo que patee a Kagome…**

**-Eso no importa.**

**-Sí importa. Kagome y yo pasamos por eso… y ustedes no tienen porqué sacrficarse, no es su hijo…**

**-Donde Rin te oiga, te convierte en un Picasso original.**

Inuyasha rió.

**-No importa. Comprendo que no pueda enviarlo con ustedes. Tu hombro aún te molesta y Kagome… pues ya sabes… Pero la verdad, es que aunque se merece una medalla en oportunidades… a veces me gusta cómo se comporta…**

Inuyasha lo escuchaba hablar y no podía creer que ese mismo hombre fuese su hermano, que meses atrás era comparado con un témpano de hielo, era ahora un hombre de corazón cálido. Pensó sin dudas que esos cambios eran obra de Rin.

**-Estoy apresurando las cosas de la casa…**

**-Puede que esté lista mañana. Pero tú aún necesitas cuidados y Kagome aún está bajo riesgo. Así que no te peocupes.**

**-Gracias, hermano…**

Inuyasha iba saliendo de la oficina.

**-Oye! Siempre… hermano…**

Inuyasha sonrió y salió de la oficina.

…………………

N/A: Se rumora que no se pueden dejar más agradecimientos a los lectores. Obviamente estoy en contra de esto, porque hay muchas de las que no tengo su mail. Así que sólo daré un **GRACIAS** de corazón a todas y cada una, y sepan que adoro sus reviews.

**P.D. Dasukete Ayuda**


	30. Una Serie de Eventos

**Capítulo 30**

**Una Serie de Eventos.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru bajaron del auto. Caminaron hacia el ascensor tomados de la mano. Rin estaba evidentemente sonrojada y Sesshoumaru sonreía cada vez que la veía. Una vez en el ascensor, Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Estuviste estupenda, amor…**

El tono escarlata se adueñó del rostro de la chica. Ya que sus noches estaban destinadas a compartirlas con su sobrino, optaron por una pequeña escapada a media mañana. Pasaban de las 6 de la tarde. Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Satoshi corrió a ellos.

**-Tía!**

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras salía con el chiquillo en brazos.

**-Tenemos una casa nueva!**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí! Y es grande! Y tiene muchas habitaciones…**

**-Satoshi!**

Inuyasha no paraba de reclamarle que su hijo no les daba espacio.

**-Inuyasha, no importa.**

**-Como quieran.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Dime, qué más hiciste hoy?**

**-Fuimos al médico de mami y me enseño una foto del bebé. Y fuimos a la terapia de papi, pero no pudo hacerla.**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Por mi culpa…**

Inuyasha estaba cerca y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza.

**-No es tu culpa. Vete a jugar a tu habitación.**

Sesshoumaru se había ido al estudio y Satoshi lo siguió.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Quería que lo cargaran y como Kagome no podía, lo hice yo. Me lastimé el músculo…**

**-Tú tampoco puedes.**

**-Kashimi me puso un analgésico, ya estoy bien. Mañana volveré a la terapia.**

**-Y Kagome?**

**-Está descansando. El doctor dijo que está bien fijado. Así que la próxima semana podrá volver a trabajar.**

**-No lo creo. En realidad tanto Kato como yo pensamos que no debería hasta el tercer mes.**

Inuyasha puso un mano sobre el hombro de Rin y bajó el tono de voz considerablemente.

**-Rin, dime la verdad. Qué tan probable es que todo salga bien?**

**-Tan problable como que Satoshi cumple años mañana.**

Inuyasha sonrió y fue con su mujer que lo llamaba. Rin fue al estudio. Satoshi hablaba con Sesshoumaru.

**-…Y va a ser varón?**

**-De eso no sé… pero sabes algo? Yo quiero que sea una niña.**

**-No! Así no puedo jugar! **

Sesshoumaru rió y vio a Rin. Satoshi salió corriendo hacia la puerta, se detuvo frente a Rin.

**-Tiene que ser varón!**

Continuó su camino. Rin sonrió y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

**-De qué hablaban, amor?**

**-Tu sobrino me demandó un primo como regalo de cumpleaños.**

Rin se sonrojó y Sesshoumaru la pegó a él en un abrazo posesivo.

**-Qué crees? Se lo damos?**

**-Sessh!**

**-La verdad es preciosa, que me he acostumbrado tanto a tener a Satoshi con nosotros, que cuando se muden, la casa se sentirá vacía… mucho más porque ya no será el apartamento, sino la casa… Qué dices? Me das una bebita de ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa de arco iris?**

**-Sesshoumaru, de verdad quieres…**

**-Claro que sí. No importa si nos casamos o no… bueno, nos casaremos en dos meses…**

**-Dos meses? Pero si no hemos planeado nada!**

**-Ya elegiste el vestido?**

**-Sí…**

**-Y las invitaciones?**

**-Sí…**

**-Qué falta por planear?**

**-E-es que el vestido se toma más de dos meses…**

**-Eso no es problema. Preciosa. En dos meses serás mi esposa, quieras o no…**

Sesshoumaru no la dejó contestarle, la besaba apasionadamente y la sentía derretirse en sus brazos como horas antes.

**-Preciosa, hablamos de un bebé, qué es lo que tanto piensas?**

**-No me lo esperaba… y mucho menos de ti…**

**-Gracias!**

**-Sabes a lo que me refiero, amor…**

**-Entonces? Sí?**

**-Claro que sí!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar.

**-El próximo mes…**

**-No… Sessh… es que… me inyecté ayer…**

**-Tienes razón, con la mudanza y eso… pero tres meses…**

**-Me puse una de 6 meses…**

**-Qué!**

**-No sabía que…**

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro.

**-Con saber que están en planes, me basta.**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te amo!**

…………………………

A pesar del maquillaje, Rin se notaba pálida. Estaba sentada con el pelo recogido y una muchacha la maquillaba.

**-Megan, relájate un poco…**

**-No puedo nana! Es hoy!**

Melissa sonrió. Tanto Kagome como Sango estaban maquilladas y esperaban por Rin.

**-Estás segura de que me veo bien?**

**-Te ves perfecta!**

Sango resopló. Kagome rió.

**-Sé lo que piensas.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Amo a mis hijos, pero los amaría aún más si ya estuvieran fuera de mi!**

Todas rieron.

**-Es que me patean los dos a la vez! Sabes lo que es eso?**

Satoshi entró en la habitación.

**-Tía! Mira!**

**-Qué guapo estás!**

Satoshi vestía un smoking de cola negro, los pantalones grises, camisa blanca y una corbata de rayas negras y grises. Inuyasha lo había peinado hacia atrás con gel y el pelo le quedó como spikes hacia arriba.

**-Verdad que me parezco a mi papi y a mi tío?**

**-Sí!**

**-Mi amor, ve con tu papi y dile que en unos minutos estaremos listas.**

**-Sí. Mami, están lindas…**

**-Gracias, mi amor.**

Satoshi salió de la habitación.

**-Kagome, gracias por prestarnos el templo de tu familia…**

**-De nada.**

**-Siempre quise casarme aquí…**

**-Y todos tus deseos se cumplieron. En el lugar que quieres, con el hombre que amas…**

**-Y con mi nana cerca.**

**-Megan, ya basta. Se me correrá el maquillaje.**

**-Es a prueba de agua…**

Aki entró en la habitación.

**-Lo siento! Siento llegar tarde!**

**-Al menos estás lista. Retócate el maquillaje.**

Rin ya estaba lista. Kagome sacó unos pendientes de su estuche.

**-Algo nuevo.**

Melissa le puso un fino collar de perlas que curiosamente combinaban con los pendientes que le dio Kagome.

**-Algo viejo. Esto perteneció a tu madre y me pidió que sólo te lo diera el día de tu boda.**

Sango le puso un brazalete que también hacía juego.

**-Algo prestado.**

Aki le entregó una liga azul celeste.

**-Algo azul.**

Rin estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Chicas…**

**-Teníamos que dárselo antes de que la maquillaran!**

Todas rieron.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru tenía los nervios de punta, caminaba de un lado a otro. Inuyasha, Miroku Kohaku y Jaken trataban de calmarlo.

**-Sesshoumaru, cálmate. Respira…**

Satoshi entró.

**-Dicen que en unos minutos estarán listas.**

**-Viste a Rin? Cómo se ve?**

**-Sí. Está linda. Parece una princesa!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se sentó. Todos vestían igual que Satoshi. Inuyasha y Jaken se pararon a cada lado de Sesshoumaru.

**-De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.**

**-O, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer la tuya miserable.**

**-Gracias! No se imaginan cuánto me calman!**

**-No te preocupes, hermano… Todo estará bien.**

Sesshoumaru esperaba en el altar junto con sus padrinos, todos excepto Jaken. Una sobrina de Miroku era la niña de las flores. Recorrió el pasillo arrojando pétalos de rosas. Detrás de ella venía la gemela de la primera, llevaba las arras y detrás venía Satoshi con las alianzas.

Una vez que Kagome, Sango y Aki estuvieron a frente a ellos. Jaken guió a Rin al altar. Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón latir con todas sus fuerzas. Era como una visión. Rin realmente parecía una princesa. Sonrió y pensó que desde ese día, sería su responsiblidad hacerla enteramente feliz, sería su diaria tarea y nada le alegraba más. Al llegar al altar, se saludaron con señas.

**-Quién entrega esta mujer a este hombre?**

**-Yo…**

Sesshoumaru la tomó de las manos y Jaken tomó su lugar junto a Inuyasha. El sacerdote dio inicio a la misa…

……………………………

Todo está negro. Se escucha un pitido constante, de inmediato lo reconoció. Estaba en un hospital, sentía un dolor insoportable en el abdomen.

_Una mujer con un arma._

Sentía algo cálido en su rostro, una mano.

_Una discusión._

Tenía un tubo en la garganta. Le ayudaba a respirar.

**-Te pondrás bien, amor…**

Esa voz. Abrió los ojos, la luz hirió sus pupilas. Volvió a cerrarlos.

**-Te amo…**

Sus labios acariciaron su frente. Apretó su mano.

**-Amor! KAGOME, DESPERTÓ!**

**-Rin! Puedes abrir los ojos?**

Rin abrió los ojos. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ella hizo señas para que le sacaran el tubo. Kagome se acercó.

**-Tose cuando te diga… Ahora…**

Le sacaron el tubo y Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así! Casi me da otro infarto!**

Rin sabía que no podía hablar, así que no hizo el esfuerzo. Kagome le entregó una libreta_**. -Qué pasó?** _–Escribió en la libreta.

**-Me salvaste la vida… eso es lo que pasó?**

**_-Están todos bien?_** –Preguntó mientras la preocupación se adueñaba de su rostro.

**-Preocúpate por ti primero… sí todos estamos bien… esos malditos escaparon, pero la policía los está buscando…**

**_-No me hables de eso._** -Escribió con letras grandes. **–_Nos llegamos a casar?_**

**-No…**

_**-Y mi abuela?**_

**-Está en la casa, descansando…**

**_-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_** –La mano le temblaba.

**-4 días…**

No pudo evitar llorar al instante. Se tocó la herida.

**-No tocó ningún órgano, estaba justo debajo del hígado…**

Le pidió a Sesshoumaru que la dejara sola con Kagome. Él la complació dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

**-Qué pasa, Rin?**

**_-Me llegó el período, verdad?_** –Escribió con letra temblorosa.

**-Sí…**

Rin abrió la boca en un grito sordo. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Kagome la abrazó.

**-Rin, te duele? Qué te pasa?**

**_-Estaba embarazada…_** -La hoja tenía grandes gotas de lágrimas que habían caído desde su barbilla. Kagome se tapó la boca en negación.

**-No! Rin? Estás segura?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Kagome la abrazó sin poder expresar su pesar.

**_-No se lo digas a Sesshoumaru, no lo sabe._** –Volvió a escribir.

**-No se lo diré… Rin… pero cómo es posible? Dijiste que te habías inyectado… la de los 6 meses!**

**_-Me la puse fuera de fecha. Hizo el efecto contrario…_** -Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin se fijó en él, todo desaliñado, con una barba descuidada y la falta de sueño se evidenciaba en sus ojos. Kagome se hizo a un lado y Rin abrió los brazos para recibir a Sesshoumaru, que la abrazó con fuerza, le llenó el rostro de besos.

…………………

Habían pasado tres semanas. Sesshoumaru discutía con Rin porque ella se negaba a comer. Aún no sabía la causa de su depresión.

**-Déjame sola!**

Le gritó mientras le tiraba un cojín. Sesshoumaru salio de la habitación ardiendo de la furia. Melissa, salió de la habitación que le habían facilitado.

**-Vaya y hable con su nieta! Yo ya no puedo seguir en éste jueguito!**

Melissa entró en la habitación y Sesshoumaru se encerró en el estudio.

**-Megan…**

**-Nana!**

Rin se refugió en su regazo como cuando era pequeña. Melissa acarició su pelo.

**-Qué es lo que pasa? Megan, debes comer…**

**-Ya no me quiere, nana, ya no me quiere…**

**-Tonterías! Sesshoumaru te ama!**

**-No, nana, ya no… Nunca me había hablado así!**

**-Megan, aún no se recupera del susto que pasó. Tú te sentirás bien físicamente. Pero los dos están exhaustos mentalmente. Lloras todas la noches y no le dices la razón, no quieres comer, no duermen juntos… qué es lo que pasa?**

**-Él ya no me quiere… se va a ir…**

Sesshoumaru estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Melissa los dejó solos.

**-Rin, porqué dices eso? Si yo te amo. Me desespero, sí, pero es que te niegas a comer y no has recuperado tus fuerzas. Algo pasó y me has dejado fuera…**

Le limpió las lágrimas.

**-Recuerda que cada vez que te veo llorar, quiero hacerlo yo también.**

**-Volvió a pasar!**

**-Qué cosa?**

Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía decírselo.

**-Y-yo… estaba… embarazada…**

**-QUE!**

**-Te iba a decir cuando estuviéramos solos…**

Sesshoumaru no supo qué hacer más que lanzar un puñetazo al vacío, pero no quedó en el vacío, alcanzó la pared. Abrazó a Rin con fuerza tratando de esconder en su pelo, sus propias lágrimas.

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Amor, no es tu culpa… no es tu culpa…**

El dolor era indescriptible. No sólo estaban viviendo la pérdida de un hijo, sino de dos. Sesshoumaru sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón y entonces supo la razón. Rin estaba destrozada. Se aferró a ella como si no existiera nada más.

El destino, pensó. El destino le había arrebatado todo. No, el destino no. Kagura. Kagura le había arrebatado dos hijos. De repente su sangre hirvió y de ese dolor nació un infinito odio hacia esa mujer.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó, sus ojos le ardían. No sólo no estaba acostumbrado a llorar, mucho menos a llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Rin había dejado salir todo su dolor, esparciendo sus lágrimas llenas de pesar sobre su pecho. Allí mismo descansaba. Refugiada entre sus brazos.

**-Rin, preciosa…**

Rin abrió los ojos.

**-Hola…**

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-Mejor…**

**-Tengo que llevar a tu nana al aeropuerto… Quieres venir?**

**-No quiero salir…**

**-Entonces te dejaré donde Kagome…**

**-No quiero salir.**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

**-Amor… me duele… también era mío… pero no te puedes echar a morir… créeme que… sería mucho mejor si comieras y te recuperaras… y volveríamos a intentarlo… pero no te puedes echar a morir…**

**-No… ya no quiero… nunca más… tengo miedo…**

**-Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez, que nadie aprende a caminar en un día. Que hay que levantarse para volver a caer… Tú sí quieres, tú no tienes miedo… y si nuestras vidas se enlazaron en una y yo también quiero, tú lo tendrás…**

**-Sessh…**

Rin le había dicho eso 9 años atrás.

**-Nunca digas nunca, preciosa. Vamos, levántate…**

**-No entiendes… mi hijo está muerto…**

**-No, la que no entiede eres tú. Nuestro hijo se fue. Quizás algún día lo vea si vuelvo a soñar con mi madre… pero se fue. Está con ella ahora… pero tú y yo estamos aquí… y no se fue… ninguno de los dos. Están aquí…**

Señaló su pecho y el suyo.

**-No pierdes a todos los que amas. Tienes una familia muy peculiar. Nadie comparte tu sangre… pero sí sus corazones con el tuyo. Y me tienes a mí. Nunca lo olvides, me tienes a mí.**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, pero esta vez, en lugar de llorar, sonrió.

**-Dí que soy egoísta. Pero yo no puedo vivir sin tí. Y como no quiero morir, tampoco te dejaré hacerlo.**

La única respuesta de Rin, fue besarlo en la mejilla.

**-Qué haremos?**

**-Vivir la vida que nuestros hijos no pudieron…**

……………………

Volvían del aeropuerto. Dado que Melissa odiaba las despedidas, fue algo corto y rápido. Un fuerte abrazo, un te quiero y un te llamaré cuando llegue fue todo lo que dijeron. Sesshoumaru giró en una esquina para tomar la calle del apartamento.

**-No. Quiero ir a casa.**

**-A Inglaterra?**

**-A nuestra casa…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y fueron a la nueva casa. Todo estaba impecablemente decorado y organizado. Sesshoumaru la había entrado cargada y así la llevó a la habitación.

**-Tadaima…**

**-Okaerinasai…**

Sonrieron y se besaron.

**-Rin… estás lista para seguir viviendo?**

**-Estoy lista para vivir… sólo si es contigo.**

Sesshoumaru la apretó contra su pecho.

………………

Rin tuvo varios altibajos. El ver a sus amigas en avanzado estado de gestación, sólo le recordaba que nunca había llegado allí. Otro mes se hizo presente. Mediados de primavera. Rin había vuelto a trabajar normalmente al igual que Sesshoumaru. Ese día había llegado temprano y estaba en el jardín trasero. Cuidaba de sus orquídeas.

**-Rin! Tadaima!**

Lo hizo todo a un lado y corrió al interior de la casa, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos. Él la cargó.

-Okaerinasai.

**-Creí que ibas a amanecer hoy también.**

**-Ni loca! Cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Lo mismo de siempre, reuniones desde que entro hasta que me voy… qué es lo que huele?**

**-No son para ti!**

**-No? Y para quién?**

**-Para Sango.**

**-Ya me lo temía. Adivina quién me llamó al celular?**

**-Santa Claus? Quién?**

**-Satoshi. Rogándome que lo deje quedarse con nosotros el fin de semana…**

**-Tengo una idea mejor.**

**-Sí? Cuál?**

**-Vamos todos a la playa. Yo no tengo que volver hasta el lunes.**

**-Y Kagome?**

**-Tampoco. Aki sale en dos horas y le toca este fin de semana libre.**

Con una condición.

**-Cuál?**

**-Al volver, el lunes en la tarde, iremos al registro civil y nos casaremos.**

**-No.**

**-No? Porqué no?**

**-Porque… mejor te lo digo. Recuerdas lo que le hicimos a Sango? Te lo íbamos a hacer a ti.**

**-Cuándo?**

**-La próxima semana.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar.

**-Me haré el sorprendido.**

**-Hm! Tú actuando? Qué quieres cenar?**

**-Vamos a cenar sushi.**

**-Me voy a dar un baño. **

**-Llamaré a Inuyasha.**

Rin tenía el cuerpo lleno de jabón, cuando dio la vuelta, vio a Sesshoumaru espiándola.

**-Ecchi!**

Le tiró la esponja en la cara.

**-Mmm! Vainilla!**

**-Estás loco!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Pero por ti…**

Rieron mientras dejaban que el agua cayera sobre ellos.

**-Si antes te veías bien, ahora te ves mejor.**

**-Gracias, amor.**

**-Te ves tan bien, que es milagro que no te haya saltado arriba…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru detalló su vientre.

**-Ya no se ve.**

**-Qué? Ah! Es que me hicieron una cirugía plástica.**

**-Pero aún sabes dónde es.**

**-Sí. Aquí.**

Señaló con su dedo en la región media a la derecha de su abdomen. Sesshoumaru la besó en el lugar que ella señaló.

**-Daría mi vida por cambiar lo que pasó ese día… casi te pierdo…**

Rin pasó sus manos por su cabellera y por su rostro, lo hizo verla a los ojos.

**-Pero estoy aquí! Y estoy para ti…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

……………………………

Kohaku estaba concentrado en sus libros y tenía partes de computadora sobre la mesa, al lado un soldador y alambre dulce. No escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta. Le taparon los ojos.

**-Aki?**

**-Hola, mi amor.**

Lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó por el cuello.

**-Hola…**

**-Te ves pálido. Cuándo comiste por última vez?**

**-Esta tarde me comí un ramen.**

**-Eso no es comida. Prepararé cena.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Y todo esto?**

**-Ah? Nada, es sólo un motherboard.**

**-Y qué le tienes que hacer?**

**-Ensamblarlo.**

**-Quieres que te deje solo?**

**-No, ya lo voy a recoger. Es para dentro de 3 semanas.**

**-Entonces es difícil, mejor me voy.**

**-No, yo lo armo en dos días. Estaba verificando que no me falten piezas. Lo haré el martes, cuando me abandones a mi suerte.**

**-Eres malo!**

**-No, pero ya se porqué Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se quejan tanto. Anoche tenía un frío que me llegaba hasta los huesos y tú tan lejos de mí.**

Kohaku se puso de pie y la besó.

**-Qué vas a hacer? **

**-Pues lo más rápido que veo aquí es pasta.**

**-Rico… pero no más que tú…**

La besó en el cuello.

**-Qué tal si sigues estudiando y yo te aviso cuando esté lista?**

**-Sí… ya sé bien lo que quiero estudiar…**

La tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Vamos a saltar la cena…**

**-Kohaku!**

………………………

Satoshi abrazaba a Rin y la llenaba de besos, Rin sólo sonreía y lo abrazaba.

**-Te quiero mucho, tía!**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho…**

**-Ya no estás enfermita?**

**-No, ya no… **

Satoshi continuó besándola. Los demás sólo sonreían. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru cargó a Satoshi que se había dormido en el asiento trasero. Subieron las escaleras y Rin abrió la puerta de una habitación decorada en especial para Satoshi. Lo dejaron en su cama y lo arroparon. Rin estaba sentada en la cama y Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda.

**-En qué piensas, amor?**

**-Nada… tengo sueño…**

**-Pues vamos a dormir.**

Rin le sonrió y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Estaban abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas y Sesshoumaru hacía dibujitos en su espalda sobre la suave seda de su pijama. Rin hacía lo mismo en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

**-Cómo quisiera ser tuya!**

**-Todo a su tiempo… prefiero esperar a hacerte soportar más dolor…**

**-Pero es que tú…**

**-Siempre te he deseado… no bien termino de hacerte mía cuando ya te estoy deseando otra vez…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Es bueno saber que te tengo amarrado…**

**-Ni te imaginas cuánto!**

Rieron aún abrazados. Rin tenía las alianzas sobre su mesa de noche, tomó una.

**-Porqué? Sesshoumaru, porqué?**

**-De qué hablas preciosa?**

**-Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez… tenía 15 años… y sólo pensé cuánto deseaba que fueras el padre de mis hijos…**

**-15 años?**

**-Sí, 15 años… pero te conocí cuando Jaken y Shina se hicieron novios… a fin de cuentas, llevo 12 años esperando por ti… y a segundos…**

**-Rin… porqué piensas en eso?**

**-Sólo me pregunto porqué no puedo ser feliz contigo. Si yo te amo con todo… tú eres mi vida…**

**-Yo también te amo, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.

**-Me amas… y si es así… porqué?**

**-Rin, estás aquí… estamos aquí. Vivimos en esta casa que compré para ti y nuestros hijos… no sé qué es lo que te tortura. **

**-Tienes razón… **

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

………………………

Sesshoumaru sonreía, veía a Rin caminar hacia él, con un hermoso vestido blanco, ella también sonreía. Al tenerla frente a él.

**-Te ves hermosa…**

**-Gracias, amor…**

Sentía su corazón a mil por hora, la ceremonia había comenzado. Y de repente todo se detuvo, silencio sepulcral. Una mujer se puso de pie.

Sesshoumaru se pone frente a Rin. Un disparo. Rin cae al suelo.

**-RIN!**

Sesshoumaru la abraza y la sangre lo empapa al instante, la llena de besos.

**-Preciosa, te vas a poner bien… RIN!**

Ella hace uso de sus fuerzas para acariciar su rostro.

**-Moriré como quise vivir… entre tus brazos…**

**-Rin, no… vas a estar bien… preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Su mano cae fría y sin vida. Sesshoumaru la sostiene en contra de su cuerpo mientras Kagome la declara muerta.

**-NOOOOO! RIN, NO ME DEJES! NO ME DEJES! NO!**

………………………

Sesshoumaru se sienta de golpe en la cama mientras el sudor cubre su cuerpo. Rin despierta por el brusco movimiento que la aparta de su pecho.

**-Sesshoumaru? Qué pasa?**

**-RIN!**

La abrazó con fuerza.

**-Estás bien!**

**-Sí, amor, estoy bien…**

**-Te amo, Rin… no lo olvides… no lo olvides…**

**-Lo sé, mi amor…**

Rin acariciaba su larga cabellera mientras él se aferraba a su cintura.

**-Sessh… Sesshoumaru, estás bien? Fue una pesadilla, amor…**

**-La peor de todas…**

**-Todo está bien… Creo que mejor te das un baño… estás empapado en sudor…**

**-No. No quiero dejarte…**

Sesshoumaru la abraza aún con más fuerzas. Rin lo convenció de tomar el baño prometiéndole tomarlo con él. Estaban dentro del agua y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba con fuerza.

**-Amor, suéltame un poco. Me estás lastimando.**

**-Lo siento.**

Rin se puso de pie y su herida reapareció, tornándose roja el área de la cirugía.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Está bien… **

Se sentó frente a él en sus piernas y lo besó tiernamente.

**-Qué fue lo que soñaste? Nunca te he visto tan alterado…**

**-Fue una pesadilla…**

**-Eso ya lo sé, amor…**

**-Nos estábamos casando… y justo cuando me ibas a poner la sortija… una mujer sin rostro se puso de pie y disparó… traté de interponerme, pero no sirvió. Y tú me dijiste algo… luego Kagome te declaraba…**

Sesshoumaru hundió su nariz en su cuello, apretándola contra él.

**-Al menos moriré como quise vivir… entre tus brazos…**

Sesshoumaru la vio sorprendido.

**-Eso fue lo que me dijiste en el sueño!**

**-Cuando perdí el conocimiento, en la ambulancia… que tú sostenías mi mano… pensé eso… no sé por qué… sólo sé que me quería morir…**

**-Quisiera cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo…. Creo que es algo contagioso. Pero apenas puedo esperar por todo lo que me dijiste que quieres.**

**-Y qué fue eso?**

**-Hm!**

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Niños… la casa llena de niños, corriendo por todas partes… y que cuando llegues después de tus turnos, te daré un rico masaje… **

Rin sonrió.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Ya pensé en varios nombres…**

**-No. El primero, si es varón, se llamará, como su bello padre. Sesshoumaru…**

**-La verdad, preciosa? Detesto mi nombre, no pude pronunciarlo bien como hasta los 7 años y me decían "Chechomadu". Me prometí no hacerles eso a mis hijos.**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Chechomadu… eso no le va a pasar a mi bebé…**

**-Porque no le pondrás ese nombre. No importa cuando nazca, pero la hembra se llamará Megan… **

**-Hagamos un trato. Ni tu nombre, ni el mío…**

**-Está bien. El nombre no me importa, sólo quiero que sean fuertes y saludables…**

**-Y se parezcan a tí.**

**-A mí? Pero, Rin, si soy feo…**

**-En qué espejo te ves? En uno chueco? Mi amor, eres el hombre más apuesto… no, apuesto no… eres el hombre más bello que he visto en toda mi vida… por eso te llueven las mujeres!**

Ahora fue el turno de Sesshoumaru para reír.

**-No me importa. Ya tengo a la única que me interesa.**

Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos. Notó que ella temblaba y que el agua estaba fría. La cargó fuera de allí y la cubrió con una yukata.

**-No quiero que te enfermes.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Bajó sus manos a su cintura y deshizo el nudo de la yukata. Apenas comenzó a acariciarlo y ya se encontraba tenso. Sesshoumaru rompió el beso. La deseaba tanto que temía hacerle daño.

**-Hazme el amor, Sessh…**

**-Preciosa…**

Sus ojos se encontraron. Rin pudo ver aquél brillo que dominaba su mirada dorada logrando que ella se derritiera ante él, pero también un dejo de preocupación.

**-Estaré bien… **

**-Pero aún te duele.**

**-…Sólo ten cuidado…**

Rin lo besó a la vez que quedaba de espaldas sobre el colchón, halando a Sesshoumaru por el cuello sobre ella. Pasó sus manos por sus pectorales removiendo la yukata que cubría su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru acarició su cuerpo desnudándola al paso de sus manos.

La besaba y acariciaba con suavidad y ternura mezclados con una infinita pasión. De esa misma manera le hizo el amor. Sus cuerpos sudorosos aún eran uno. La besaba como si no habría un mañana. La marcaba con sus besos, caricias. Disfrutaba sus gemidos y su rostro, destilando placer. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Rin dormía acomodada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la contemplaba dormida mientras la besaba. Despertaron cuando el sol se colaba entre las cortinas y les acariciaba el rostro.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza sonriendo.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí… estoy bien… estoy de maravilla!**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí! **

Le llenó el rostro de besos. Mientras él reía por las cosquillas que le hacía a los costados.

**-Te había dicho que adoro tu sonrisa?**

**-Te había dicho que te adoro completa?**

Rin estaba en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno. Se servía un vaso de jugo cuando Satoshi la abrazó por las piernas.

**-Tía!**

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Rin lo pensó un poco, pero de igual manera, cargó a Satoshi. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea. Lo sentó en una de las sillas altas y lo besó en la frente.

**-Te ves diferente, tía…**

**-Sí? Cómo?**

**-No sé… feliz…**

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

**-Verdad que sí! Ehem! Sí, estoy muy feliz…**

**-Me alegra escucharte hablar así!**

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó tomándola de la cintura. Satoshi rió. Sesshoumaru lo vio aún abrazando a Rin.

**-No tienes que jugar o algo así?**

**-No. Tengo hambre!**

**-Yo también! Y me voy a comer a tu tía!**

**-No…!**

Sesshoumaru había inclinado a Rin hacia atrás y mientras hacía sonidos de gruñidos le besaba el cuello. Tanto Rin como Satoshi reían.

**-Iré a preparar todo…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la cocina.

**-Tía?**

**-Dime.**

**-Tío y tú ya son esposos?**

**-No, mi amor… recuerdas cuando me enfermé?**

**-Sí… me asusté mucho…**

**-Ese día yo iba a ser la esposa de tu tío, pero no pude…**

**-Y si no son esposos no tienen bebés?**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru entró nuevamente en la cocina y abrazó a Rin por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

**-Está lloviendo. Las playas están cerradas…**

**-No!**

**-Sí…**

**-Y qué haremos?**

**-Quedarnos aquí. Es una tormenta.**

Mientras desayunaban, comenzaron los truenos y relámpagos. Satoshi temblaba un poco ante cada relámpago y se tapaba los oídos con los truenos. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y se lo sentó en las piernas. Acercó el desayuno de Satoshi y continuó comiendo. Al terminar de desayunar, Rin se levantó y tomó los platos. Satoshi se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

**-Tengo sueño, tío…**

**-Sueño? Pero si te acabas de despertar!**

**-Porque tenía hambre.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Te llevaré a tu cama.**

**-No… con tía.**

**-Ni tu tía ni yo vamos a dormir.**

Tocaron a la puerta.

**-Quién será a estas horas?**

Rin vio que era Inuyasha.

**-Hola, Rin.**

**-Hola. Pasa algo?**

**-No… es sólo que Kagome me volvió loco anoche…**

Kagome lo pellizcó en la espalda.

**-Ve por Satoshi.**

Inuyasha fue con Sesshoumaru. Rin le preguntó a Kagome qué pasaba.

**-… No es nada. Es sólo que pensé que ahora que estás bien… pues que querrías pasar un tiempo exclusivamente a solas con Sesshoumaru… y seamos realistas. Satoshi…**

Rin se sonrojó y sonrió.

**-Kagome, Satoshi duerme en su habitación y nosotros en la nuestra…**

**-Osea que…**

**-Sí es inoportuno, pero eso no importa… bueno, sólo cuando ha pasado más de una semana. Sesshoumaru se impacienta.**

Las mujeres rieron mientras Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se acercaban.

**-Rin…**

**-No es nada. Sólo fue un malentendido.**

**-Mama!**

Kagome lo besó y lo abrazó.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Mama, tú y papa se van a quedar aquí?**

**-No, amor. Tu papá y yo vamos a la casa.**

Satoshi se vio entre las dos parejas y se frustró por su indecisión.

**-Pero yo quiero que se queden!**

**-No podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí.**

**-Por qué no podemos vivir juntos otra vez?**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

**-Te quieres quedar con tus tíos?**

**-Pero también quiero estar contigo… y con papa…**

**-Bueno, no hay opción. Se quedarán a comer. Espero que estén de ánimos para comer pasta.**

A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos.

**-Qué harás?**

**-No sé… qué quieres mi amor?**

**-Hay tiempo, luego te digo…**

**-Bueno, como no esperaba a nadie… mejor me voy a dar un baño…**

Rin subió las escaleras. Kagome llevó a Satoshi a la sala junto con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru siguió a Rin. Entró a la ducha y la abrazó.

**-Estás loco!**

**-Sólo por ti, preciosa…**

**-Tendré que ponerle seguro a la puerta. Sal de aquí!**

**-No quiero…**

Su voz era ronca y seductora, su aliento tibio rozaba sus oídos como una suave caricia y sus manos, completamente abiertas, acariciaban su cuerpo, moldeándose a sus curvas.

**-Se-Seh…**

**-Shh!**

Sesshoumaru bajó una mano hasta su intimidad mientras con la otra acariciaba sus senos. La sintió caliente y húmeda, la besó en el cuello, justo detrás de la oreja.

**-Sessh… no sigas…**

**-Si es lo que quieres…**

Sesshoumaru retiró sus manos. La besó en la mejilla.

**-No es justo!**

**-Qué cosa, preciosa?**

Rin lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó mientras se recargaba sobre el y lo sentía contra ella. Él acarició su cuerpo con una tortuosa calma, como lo había hecho antes y lo volvía a hacer. Ella lo haló fuera de la ducha y tropezó al salir. Y allí, sobre la alfombra, le hizo el amor. Él sentía que no se podía contener. Ella se notaba diferente y esa diferencia se notaba en su cuerpo, en sus movimientos.

Se estaban vistiendo y Rin aún estaba sonrojada. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama, aún sin camisa. Sólo el pantalón. Ella pasó cerca y él la haló por una mano, la hizo caer en su regazo y la besó en el cuello.

**-La próxima vez que me hagas algo así, te juro que me las cobraré.**

**-Qué te hice?**

**-Y lo preguntas? Tenemos visitas, por el amor de Dios y tú te comportas como adolescente…**

**-Disculpa, preciosa. Pero quién le hizo qué a quién? Yo iba a salir cuando tú me pegaste contra la pared. No hice nada que no quisieras…**

Rin lo miró con la boca hecha una trompa. No podía creer que él le dijera eso. Él simplemente le sonrió y la besó en los labios.

**-Preciosa…**

Rin se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru no sabía si estaba feliz o enfadada. Cuando llegó a la sala, Rin tenía a Satoshi sentado en sus piernas, notó que aún estaba sonrojada. Decidió arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera posible y tomó las llaves de su auto y se acercó a Rin, la besó en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa, vuelvo al rato…**

**-Puedo ir contigo tío?**

**-Sí.**

Satoshi besó a Rin en la mejilla y luego a Kagome, se detuvo al lado de Sesshoumaru.

**-Inu… ve con ellos…**

**-Qué?**

Inuyasha leyó la mirada de su esposa y se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte. Una vez que los hombres se fueron, Kagome se acercó a Rin.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-O discutieron o…**

El rostro de Rin se tornó completamente escarlata.

**-Rin!**

**-Kagome… es que no se! De repente pienso como que no soy suficiente…**

Kagome fijó su mirada en ella alzando una ceja.

**-Que no eres suficiente para qué? Estás loca!**

**-O no soy suficiente o ese hombre es insaciable. Una de dos!**

Kagome estalló en risas recordando la gran experiencia que tenía su amiga.

**-Por Kami, Rin! Te estás escuchando? Parece que tuvieras 15 otra vez!**

**-No te burles! E-es que…**

**-Rin… te estás escuchando? Acaso estás dudando?**

**-NO! Kami, nunca!**

**-Entonces, amiga... Cuándo volvieron a hacerlo?**

**-Anoche…**

**-Y le dices insaciable! Rin has sacado cuentas? Han pasado 4 meses desde que Inuyasha y yo nos mudamos! A petición de él esperaron hasta casarse y dos meses desde el disparo… Rin, es Sesshoumaru… mucho esperó que pasaran estos 4 meses…**

**-Yo sé bien… pero es que no le importó que estuvieran aquí…**

**-Y? A ti tampoco. Así que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.**

**-Verdad que sí? Pero sí tengo algo de miedo…**

**-A qué?**

**-A que todo cambie cuando nos hayamos casado…**

Kagome rió.

**-Estarán bien… y dígame de esta mañana?**

**-Qué te digo?**

**-Satoshi nos contó del beso de buenos días…**

**-Qué les dijo?**

**-Pues hoy nos enteramos de que el pilluelo nos espía y sabe cómo Inu me besa cuando él no está cerca. El caso es que dijo que se besaron como nosotros.**

Rin sonrió, el escarlata no abandonaba su rostro.

**-Qué haremos con este pillo!**

**-Oye… y cuándo iremos a comprar el vestido?**

**-El lunes… la cosa es que tengo que convencerlo de que se compre un traje…**

**-Ah-ah!**

Kagome le mostró una tarjeta de invitación.

**-Lo pensaste en todo!**

**-Claro, querida! Le dirás que es extraño, pero que llegó hoy en el correo.**

Satoshi entró corriendo y abrazó a Kagome, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó una rosa color chocolate.

**-Te quiero mucho, mami!**

**-Yo también te quiero, mi amor!**

Fue con Rin y también la besó y abrazó, pero le entregó un chocolate.

**-Gracias, mi amor!**

**-Te quiero mucho, tía!**

**-Uy! Te quiero, mi amor!**

Rin lo llenó de besos mientras le hacía cosquillas.

**-Guarda un poco para mí!**

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru tenía un enorme arreglo de rosas color chocolate. Kagome e Inuyasha los dejaron solos. Inuyasha también tenía un ramo de rosas, pero las suyas tenían un tono anaranjado.

**-Sessh…**

**-Perdóname si actué mal esta mañana…**

**-Pero, mi amor…**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó. Se estaban besando cuando Satoshi los interrumpió con una de sus risitas. Sonrieron abrazados. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la sala contigua.

**-Me encantan, gracias, mi amor! Pero… por qué?**

**-Cuándo he necesitado razones para regalarle flores a mi bella esposa?**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó. Inuyasha la abrazó y sintió algo en el estómago, Kagome estaba entre sorprendida y radiante de felicidad.

**-Lo sentiste?**

**-Qué fue eso?**

**-El bebé! Su primera patadita… Ay! Si así es la primera, me va a matar!**

Inuyasha rió y la besó en el vientre.

**-Tienes que ser bueno con tu mami… lo harás?**

El bebé volvió a patear y Kagome rió. Puso la mano donde le había pateado.

**-Está decidido. Niño o niña, será futbolista.**

Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda y colocó sus manos en su vientre. La besó en la mejilla.

**-Quiero sentirlo.**

**-Pero… Inu…**

El bebé volvió a patear justo donde Inuyasha tenía una mano. Inuyasha se emocionó y la llenó de besos.

**-Te amo!**

Debido a la algarabía de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y Rin fueron con ellos.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Pateó! El bebé! Y no solo la primera, sino como 5 y…**

Inuyasha contaba emocionado cómo se sentía la primera patadita en su mano. Sesshoumaru y Rin sonreían emocionados, estaban seguros de que ese bebé sería tanto sino mucho más consentido que Satoshi. Kagome notó la tristeza en los ojos de Rin y decidió cambiar el tema. Ellas estaban en la cocina.

**-Rin? Estás bien?**

**-Sí! Estoy tan feliz por ti!**

**-Gracias… pero y qué hay de ti?**

**-Estoy bien… **

Rin cortaba las verduras mientras Kagome sacaba la carne del congelador.

**-Sabes? Me gustaría que mi primer bebé sea hembra…**

**-Sí? Te gustan más?**

**-No… pero así Sessh no me diría que lo estoy mal acostumbrando.**

**-Tu crees que te diga eso? Si con Satoshi es pura melcocha…**

**-Sí, pero a veces se pone algo… gruñón, y cuando Satoshi va conmigo, dice que lo estoy mal acostumbrando.**

Kagome río.

**-No te preocupes. Créeme, hembra o varón, Sesshoumaru será aún más melcochoso que con Satoshi.**

**-Tú crees?**

**-Yo creo? Estoy segura! Sólo piénsalo. Tú, será natural, será tu hijo, con Sesshoumaru es lo mismo. Inuyasha y su primer sobrinito… el típico tío consentidor y yo, ni se diga…**

**-En otras palabras mis hijos crecerán sin control. Todo el mundo los mimará.**

Rieron.

**-Sólo espero durar lo suficiente como para decírselo a Sesshoumaru.**

…………………………

**N/A: ESTOY EN CONTRA DE ESA REGLA ESTUPIDA!**

**PERO USTEDES, MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, SABEN QUE ADORO SUS REVIEWS, ALGUNOS ME HACEN TEMER POR MI VIDA, OTROS, CAERME DE LA RISA.**

**Me da penita anunciar que La Bella y La Bestia esta en sus capitulos finales. Asi que esten atentas, no se lo vayan a perder. Y no les dire cuantos son! Al menos por ahora.**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	31. La Vida Apenas Empieza

**Capítulo 31**

**La Vida Apenas Comienza**

Rin despertó y se encontraba sola. Sintió sed y se levantó. Bajaba las escaleras mientras se ajustaba la cinta de la yukata a su cintura. Sesshoumaru estaba en la cocina.

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ella lo besó.

**-Qué haces? Es demasiado temprano!**

**-Temprano? No que me toca sufrir?**

**-Amor, te golpeaste la cabeza? Ayer terminé un turno de 3 días. Me toca libre…**

**-Había algo hoy… qué era?**

**-Sessh! Hoy es viernes!**

**-Ah! Es viernes… y eso significa que…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Ya sé! Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños…**

**-No! Y no te diré!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó. Rin trató de soltarse de su abrazo fingiendo enfado.

**-Estaba bromeando amor! Hoy es quizás el día más feliz de mi vida. Hoy es cuando finalmente serás mi mujer!**

Rin lo besó sonriendo.

**-Finalmente?**

**-Claro que sí! O no te das cuenta que ya parecemos una novela de Shakespeare?**

Rin rió.

**-En ese caso, creo que mejor me voy a la casa de Kagome.**

**-Qué? No! Ni siquiera ha amanecido!**

Sesshoumaru la cargó.

**-Te encerraré y no te dejaré salir hasta que seas mi mujer.**

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Es que…**

**-Rin…**

**-Quiero ser tu esposa la próxima vez que hagamos el amor… pero…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Será como quieras, cariño…**

Rin sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Sabes algo, mi amor? Quiero dormir. Aún tengo sueño… pero como me dejes sola otra vez, pasarás una luna de miel muy peculiar.**

**-Ah, sí? Cómo?**

**-Solo.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y aún cargándola, la llevó a la habitación. Una vez acostados, la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado. Acarició su rostro y apartó el pelo que le tapaba los ojos.

**-Eres hermosa, amor…**

Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru la besó. Se acomodó en la cama y ella se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Anoche, antes de que llegaras, tuve un sueño… y me gustó… **

**-Sí? Qué soñaste?**

**-Primero, yo estaba en la oficina… y cuando llegué, tú no me contestabas. Y subí a las habitaciones, pero tú no estabas y la puerta estaba abierta en la habitación de al lado…**

**-La de Satoshi?**

**-No, la otra… y estaba decorada y llena de juguetes… entonces escuché risas y bajé las escaleras. Tú estabas en el jardín, cerca de tus orquídeas. Tenías un manto extendido y estabas acostada. Estabas jugando con una bebita…**

**-Ya quiero que se cumpla…**

**-Y la bebita, hermosa… así, toda rosadita y… no sé bien a quién se parecía, pero me gustaría que se pareciera ti, preciosa… pero no dejaba de ser Hamasaki. Rubia como el sol… **

**-Una bebita, eh? Y qué más soñaste?**

**-Ahí es cuando me despertaste…**

**-Qué pena!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a Rin. Apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza y la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Descansa, cariño…**

………………………………

Kohaku despertó con una sonrisa. El perfume de Aki estaba en toda la habitación.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola… cuándo despertaste?**

**-Hace poco, pero no quería despertarte…**

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-De las mil maravillas!**

**-Me alegra…**

Kohaku vio su reloj y volvió a abrazar a Aki.

**-Todavía tengo sueño… **

**-Mi amor…**

**-Más tarde iré a entregar el motherboard. Vienes conmigo?**

**-De verdad quieres que vaya contigo?**

**-Claro que sí! O es que tú no quieres?**

**-Sí…**

**-Y luego me iré al barbero…**

**-Para qué?**

**-Tengo que cortarme el…**

**-Como te cortes el pelo, te dejo hasta que te crezca…**

**-Pero… Es que ya no puedo andar así. Tengo que asistir a juntas y reuniones. Y te imaginas si llego con el pelo en una coleta?**

**-Y? Eso no es excusa. Mira a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Miroku…**

Kohaku se apartó con brusquedad y se sentó. Buscó sus pantalones y se puso de pie.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No me compares. El que ellos lleven coletas no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacerlo. De ser así, el que alguien vuelva a las drogas, quiere decir que yo también lo haré?**

**-Claro que no! No te estaba comparando. Sólo te di ejemplos de empresarios que llevan coletas… mejor olvídalo. Tienes razón, yo no tengo nada que opinar… tú te verás como quieras verte.**

Aki se levantó y fue al baño a vestirse. Kohaku se dio cuenta de que había actuado mal y que al levantarse pudo haber lastimado a Aki. La abrazó por la espalda, ella estaba aún desnuda.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Suéltame…**

**-Perdóname, por favor… me salí de control por una estupidez… **

Kohaku la hizo voltear para verla a los ojos y se horrorizó. Aki tenía una marca roja en la barbilla.

**-Dime que yo no te hice eso…**

**-…-**

**-DIME QUE YO NO TE HICE ESO!**

**-Cuando te levantaste, me diste con tu hombro…**

**-Perdóname, por lo que más quieras…**

**-Lo que más quiero? Es que no comprendes que eres tú?**

**-Aki, nunca quise lastimarte. De ninguna manera, ni hablándote, mucho menos tocarte… **

**-Kohaku… basta… **

**-No! No me detendré hasta que me perdones… yo no quería lastimarte… ni me pasó por la mente…**

**-Sé que fue un accidente…**

**-De verdad lo siento… amor, perdóname…**

Kohaku la abrazó con fuerza, mientras susurraba a su oído que la perdonara.

**-Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?**

Aki lo besó con ternura.

**-Te juro que nunca fue mi intención… y nunca lo será…**

**-Lo sé, amor, lo sé…**

Kohaku la cubrió con su camisa. Y la besó en la marca. Sus ojos reflejaban un infinito arrepentimiento. Aki lo abrazó y lo tomó de la mano. Volvieron a la cama. Estaban acostados y abrazados.

**-Estás pensando en dejarme…**

**-Ja Ja Ja! Estás loco! Fue un accidente. Te alteraste sin razón… pero todos tenemos nuestros momentos…**

Kohaku la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Tenshi… te amo…**

Aki levantó la mirada y acarició su rostro.

**-Yo también te amo, Kohaku…**

Aki lo besó. Profundizaron el beso. Luego de largos minutos de besarse casi sin interrupciones, notaron que Kohaku estaba sobre ella. Trató de apartarse, pero ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas.

**-Aki…**

**-Shh!**

Aki bajó una mano y tocó bajo su cintura. Lo sintió erecto y pulsante.

………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron al salón.

**-Preciosa, esto se parece un poco…**

Sango se les acercó.

**-Sesshoumaru, Miroku y yo decidimos devolverte el favor… ustedes se casarán hoy.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a Rin.

**-Ya lo sabías, verdad?**

**-Desde la semana pasada…**

Rieron.

Rin terminaba de cerrarse el vestido y soltarse el pelo.

**-Estoy bien?**

**-Preciosa.**

**-Chicas… gracias…**

Rin las abrazó. Sango sintió algo.

**-Qué fue?**

**-Una patada… te aseguro que si siguen así, para cuando nazcan, no quedará mucho de mí…**

Kagome rió.

**-Pienso igual. Éste a veces me da unas patadas, que Inuyasha las siente cuando me abraza.**

**-Anoche, Miroku pegó su oído y lo patearon los dos. Uno le dio en el mismo oído y el otro en la nariz. Y para colmo, yo sentía que me iba a morir.**

**-Ya quisiera yo uno así, con los ojitos como los de Kohaku… yo no dije eso en voz alta, verdad?**

Todas rieron.

**-Ah! Ya tenemos quién será la próxima…**

**-Ja Ja Ja! Están locas! Sí, amo a Kohaku y todo va de maravilla…**

**-Hazme un favor y no hagas lo que yo hice. Creí conocer a Sesshoumaru y me la pasaba haciendo conjeturas y llegando a conclusiones. Cada una más ridícula que la otra. Ustedes son jóvenes…**

Kagome y Sango asentían con cada palabra de Rin.

**-Rin tiene toda la razón. O acaso crees que yo me imaginé casada con Inuyasha? Cuando nos conocimos, apenas lo soportaba.**

**-Yo pensaba que Miroku era un mujeriego a tiempo completo…**

**-Er- Sango, Miroku sí era un mujeriego a tiempo completo…**

**-Pero se reformó al conocerte.**

**-Y Sesshoumaru? Lo vi y pensé: Lo quiero como padre de mis hijos… Pero, eso fue hacen 13 años…**

**-Y eso, señoras, es lo que se llama perseverancia!**

Las mujeres rieron. Sango volvió a sentir otra patada.

**-Kami! Me van a matar! Aunque esa fue muy rara para ser una patada…**

**-Dónde fue?**

**-Eso es lo raro. Se sintió como en todos lados.**

Aki levantó las cejas y Rin y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

**-Ya tienes los 7 meses?**

**-Y dos semanas…**

**-Hoy tampoco me casaré con Sesshoumaru.**

**-Qué? Estás loca?**

**-No, pero tú estás en labor de parto…**

**-No seamos drásticos. Si en 5 minutos no se repite, es una falsa alarma… **

Sango volvió a sentir la molestia.

**-Tú seguirás adelante con tu matrimonio… yo llevaré a Sango al centro…**

**-No! No me quiero casar si tú no estás!**

**-Me iré sola… AH!**

**-Está decidido. Iré por Miroku.**

Rin salió del cuarto y fue a donde se preparaban los hombres.

**-Rin! Qué haces aquí?**

**-Se canceló todo.**

**-Qué pasó? Cómo que se canceló todo?**

**-Sango está en labor de parto…**

**-QUÉ?**

Miroku prácticamente voló para ir con Sango, Inuyasha fue a hablar con el juez y Sesshoumaru estaba aún sorprendido. Rin se acercó a él.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Al menos nadie está en peligro de muerte esta vez…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con dulzura.

**-Vamos, quiero asistir al parto…**

**-Preciosa… algún día serás mi esposa…**

**-Puedes apostarlo, mi amor…**

…………………

Miroku sostenía la mano de Sango en todo momento. Kagome estaba con Inuyasha, Satoshi y Sesshoumaru en la sala de esperas junto con Aki y Kohaku. Rin ayudaba a Sango mientras llegaba el obstetra.

**-Rin, dónde está?**

**-Debe tener otro parto… no tarda en venir.**

Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Porter… QUÉ? Kami… está bien. Asígname, pero sólo para eso. Y a Kagome y Aki.**

Rin cortó la llamada.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Bueno, Sango. Parece que éstos bebés vendrán al mundo con su tía.**

**-Cómo así?**

**-El obstetra de turno tiene 3 partos y los demás están en un simposio fuera de la ciudad. Me asignaron.**

……………

Rin, Kagome y Aki estaban listas. Rin examinó a Sango.

**-Ya tienes 7 de dilatación…**

**-Rin, tengo miedo…**

**-Vas de maravilla, Sango. Los bebés están en posición, están calmados…**

**-Pero sólo tengo 7 meses!**

**-Confía en mí. Todo va a salir bien…**

Aki le colocó dos monitores fetales. Kagome vio las primeras lecturas.

**-Están bien.**

**-Te llevaremos a la sala de partos.**

Ya era cerca de media noche y Sango no presentaba más avances.

**-Rin, qué está pasando?**

**-Eres primeriza y son gemelos. Todo va bien. Los primeros 7 los dilataste muy rápido.**

**-Pero ya no se mueven…**

**-Por las contracciones.**

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Kagome revisó los monitores fetales.

**-Rin…**

Rin los vio.

**-Me lo temía… no ha avanzado. Vamos a suspender el Pitosín…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Te haremos una cesárea. Los bebés están estresados y pueden sufrir. Estás de acuerdo? O prefieres esperar?**

**-Cuánto tardará la cesárea?**

**-Para sacarlos? Unos 10 minutos… **

**-Está bien, hazla…**

**-Miroku…**

**-Sólo quiero que todo esto termine…**

**-Está bien, hazlo…**

**-Aki prepárala.**

Rin se lavó y se vistió con ayuda de otra enfermera mientras Aki preparaba a Sango. Le estaba colocando un oxígeno. El anestesiólogo le dio la señal a Rin.

**-Aki…**

**-He hecho esto cientos de veces con Rin. Sabe lo que hace, ten calma…**

**-Sango, dime qué sientes…**

**-Nada.**

**-Ni esto?**

**-Nada.**

**-Perfecto. Voy a comenzar.**

Rin comenzó la cesárea.

**-Ya veo al primero… papá… prepárate a conocer a tu hijo…**

**-Es varón?**

**-No sé, todavía no lo he visto…**

Rin sacó al primer bebé.

**-Es todo un hombrecito!**

**-Es varón! Amor! Es varón!**

Miroku besó a Sango por encima de la mascarilla.

**-Nos harías los honores?**

Miroku cortó el cordón y una enfermera se llevó al bebé, que lloraba a todo pulmón, para limpiarlo. Kagome lo pesó y lo evaluó.

**-Kagome…**

**-Está perfecto! Completamente sano! **

Kagome les acercó el bebé.

**-Conoce a tu hijo, Sango…**

**-Es precioso, amor…**

**-Kagome, te necesito aquí.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Cálmate, sólo necesito más manos de las que tengo.**

Kagome se acercó a Rin.

**-Meconio…**

**-Éste era el que estaba sufriendo… ayúdame, tiene el cordón en el cuello…**

Al sacar al bebé, estaba con un tono un poco azulado, Kagome lo tomó de inmediato para que Miroku no lo viera.

**-Miroku, qué pasa?**

**-Kagome lo está lavando… es otro varón, mi amor…**

Aún sin quitarse la mascarilla. Miroku la besó en la frente.

**-Te amo…**

Los segundos parecían horas.

**-Porqué no lo oigo llorar? Rin, qué pasa?**

Entonces el silencio fue interrumpido por el débil llanto del bebé. Todos respiraron aliviados.

………………………

Rin salió de la sala de partos, Sesshoumaru estaba cerca, parado. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Dos hermosos varones! Sango está bien, la llevarán a una habitación.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Kohaku se había dormido sentado. Despertó cuando escuchó a Rin.

**-Rin…**

**-Felicidades. Tienes dos sobrinitos…**

Kohaku estaba emocionado. Aki salió y Kohaku corrió a abrazarla.

**-Felicidades, amor…**

**-Y- y mi hermana?**

**-Está bien… **

Sacaron a Sango, la llevaban a la habitación. Sango tomó a Rin de la mano.

**-Gracias…**

**-No fue nada…**

Miroku abrazó a Rin y luego a Kagome.

**-Gracias!**

Miroku lloraba de la emoción. Una vez que subieron, Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha que cargaba a Satoshi dormido. Besó al pequeño en la frente y besó a su esposo.

**-Estoy orgulloso de ti, amor…**

Kagome sonrió un poco sonrojada.

**-Vamos a casa, estoy cansada.**

……………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en el balcón de la habitación, acostados en el sillón, abrazados y cubiertos con una manta.

**-El primero es grandote y estaba todo rosadito… casi digo que nació con los ojos abiertos, azulitos como los de Miroku… yo digo que se parece a Miroku…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y la apretó entre sus brazos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

**-El segundo me asustó mucho. Tenía el cordón alrededor del cuello y estaba algo azul… me temí que no sobreviviera… pero Kagome lo atendió de una vez y logró que respirara… es precioso… se parece a Kohaku…**

Rin se movió quedando sobre Sesshoumaru apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de él.

**-Estás aburrido?**

**-Para nada, preciosa… me lo estoy imaginando todo… y tengo un frío que me está matando. Vamos adentro.**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Se acomodaron como estaban en el balcón. Sesshoumaru comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre la espalda de Rin.

**-Sí pensé que me darían las 4 de la mañana despierto… pero en algo muy diferente…**

**-Yo también… pero estoy feliz… todo salió bien y ahora tenemos dos sobrinitos más…**

**-Estoy orgulloso de ti, preciosa… **

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Será que ya me acostumbré… no siento que sea motivo para que estés orgulloso de mí…**

**-Qué sientes cada vez que salvas a alguien?**

**-Caliente. Siento que se me agranda el corazón y que la sangre se me calienta… los familiares celebran conmigo…**

**-Entonces, es verdad, no es motivo de que me sienta orgulloso… sólo hoy. Sino cada día. Cada vez que llegues de tus turnos, cada vez que me digas que estás en cirugía.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti.**

**-De mí? Pero…**

**-No te subestimes, mi amor…**

Rin se acurrucó en su pecho.

**-Tengo que ir a las 9…**

**-Debías decírmelo, ya son casi las 5… descansa, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la vio quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Cuando Rin despertó, estaba sola. Bajó a la cocina y encontró a Sesshoumaru preparando una bandeja. Lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Preciosa! Me encontraste con las manos en la masa. **

**-Hm! Huele delicioso! Qué estás haciendo?**

**-Si me esperas en la habitación lo sabrás.**

Rin subió las escaleras y esperó pacientemente hasta que Sesshoumaru entró con una bandeja.

**-Para mi princesa.**

**-Sessh, no tenías que hacerlo.**

Había de todo, desde tostadas con mermelada hasta frutas cortadas en trozos. Sesshoumaru se acomodó frente a ella y la besó. Tomó un pedazo de fruta, la deslizó por los labios de Rin y ella la tomó saboreando sus dedos. En medio de ese juego de besos y caricias, terminaron de comer. Sesshoumaru hizo la bandeja a un lado y la haló sobre él. La acomodó sobre sus piernas y removiendo el pelo de su rostro, continuaron su juego.

……………………

Llegaron a la habitación de Sango. Miroku le estaba acercando el desayuno a su esposa y Sesshoumaru entró detrás de Rin cargando dos enormes peluches.

**-Hola, Rin!**

**-Nos vemos animados hoy! Cómo estás? Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bien. Aunque me molesta un poco del lado derecho…**

**-Sessh, Miroku, nos dejan a solas unos minutos?**

Ellos salieron y Rin examinó la herida.

**-Está perfecta. No se verá nada. Y si se ve, me puedes demandar.**

Sango rió.

**-No te voy a demandar… cómo que no se verá? Si siempre se nota algo…**

**-Verás. Las suturas son como la de las cirugías plásticas. Así que no se debe notar. Claro que en cirugía plástica no se cuenta con el factor hijos recién nacidos. Así que te pondrás unos cicatrizantes y usarás una faja un poco incómoda, al principio, pero será solo por dos semanas.**

**-Rin… quiero ver a mis hijos…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Iré a verlos… y luego te los traigo…**

Rin salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de neonatos. Examinó a los bebés y sonrió al notar que los dos tenían los ojos azules. Le preguntó a la enfermera por cómo pasaron la noche y los llevó a la habitación.

**-Mamá… aquí hay dos personitas que se mueren por conocerte!**

Miroku se sentó al lado de Sango y la besó en la frente. Rin tomó al más pequeño y se lo pasó a Sango.

**-Ya tienen nombres, verdad?**

**-Sí… mira, mi amor… es tan pequeño…**

**-Es precioso… Rin, cuál nació primero?**

**-Ése pequeñín.**

**-Entonces, tú eres Taro.**

**-Te gusta ese nombre mi amor?**

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos.

**-Taro estaba del lado derecho, y es el más pequeño de tamaño… sólo por unos días.**

**-Con que tú eras el futbolista, eh?**

Sango lo besó y se lo pasó a Miroku. Rin le pasó el segundo bebé.

**-Tú eres Jiro. Tú pateaste a tu papi…**

**-No son gemelos…**

**-No, son mellizos…**

**-Sí… Jiro se parece a mi papá y Taro a Miroku…**

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron en la habitación.

**-Hola!**

**-Hola! Kagome, ven a verlos… éste es Jiro…**

**-Y Taro…**

**-Es idéntico a ti! Y con los ojitos azules! Y Jiro… se parece a Kohaku… no tanto, a quién se parece?**

**-A mi papá…**

**-Son preciosos, felicidades!**

**-Gracias.**

Satoshi haló la mano de Kagome para llamar su atención.

**-Mama, quiero verlos! Quiero ver a mis primitos!**

Inuyasha lo cargó para que pudiera verlos. Satoshi le pasó la mano por la cabeza a Taro y lo besó.

**-Satoshi. Él es Taro y el que está con tu tía Sango, es Jiro.**

**-Son muy chiquitos! Cuándo podré jugar con ellos?**

Todos rieron. Cuando Kohaku y Aki llegaron, Rin le hizo a Sesshoumaru señas para salir de la habitación que ya estaba muy concurrida. Una vez fuera, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Te ves muy bien con esa bata…**

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos a su vientre.

**-Cuándo podemos comenzar a intentarlo?**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Te he visto toda la mañana y no me puedo equivocar… quieres un hijo tanto o más que yo… preciosa… Rin…**

Sesshoumaru le dio la vuelta para descubrir que tenía lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. Sonrió acariciando sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

**-Sesshoumaru… yo… yo… mejor hablamos de esto en la casa, sí?**

**-Está bien.**

Miroku salió de la habitación.

**-Rin, Sesshoumaru, entrarían unos minutos, por favor?**

**-Sí…**

Entraron en la habitación. Kohaku tenía a Jiro en brazos y se lo pasó a Rin.

**-Hola, precioso…**

**-Rin, Kagome… Miroku y yo sentimos que de no ser por ustedes las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes… y ni queremos imaginar lo que le pudo pasar a Jiro…**

**-Así que sería un honor para nosotros si ustedes aceptaran ser las madrinas de Taro y Jiro…**

**-Y que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru sean los padrinos…**

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru por encima de su hombro, él le sonrió.

**-Nos encantaría… y tú, Jiro? Quieres que tu tío Sessh y yo seamos tus padrinos?**

**-Adoro la idea…**

Sango sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su esposo. Una enfermera entró en la habitación.

**-Es hora de que los pequeños vuelvan, debemos medicarlos.**

Una vez que la enfermera se fue con los bebés, Rin se despidió.

**-Vendré mañana, pero si necesitas algo, me llamas.**

**-Gracias.**

**-No hay de qué. Adiós…**

**-Tía! Quiero ir contigo…**

**-Lo siento, pero hoy no, mi amor. Estoy muy cansada y voy a dormir…**

**-Pero…**

**-Voy a dormir todo el día. No podré jugar contigo. Te prometo que después podrás ir.**

Rin hizo de tripas corazón y dejó a un muy triste Satoshi abrazado a su madre. En el ascensor, abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Al llegar a la casa.

**-Rin, pudo venir con nosotros, si querías…**

**-Sí quiero, pero no…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Siento que le he dedicado tiempo a todo excepto a ti. A lo más importante en mi vida…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Supongo que tendré que aprender a compartirte… ven, vamos a dormir, te notas cansada.**

**-Mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Una vez que la dejó sobre la cama la besó con ternura.

**-Sin peros.**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó halándolo por el cuello para que quedara sobre ella, él la abrazó y la besó en los parpados. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Sesshoumaru despertó y notó que se apoyaba en el pecho de Rin. Ella acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Preciosa… pero… cómo si tú…**

**-Eso no importa, yo tampoco me di cuenta. Y la verdad que de todas las veces que me sirves de almohada, una que yo lo haga no es nada. Dormiste bien?**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y sonrió.

**-Y lo dudas? Pero qué tal tú?**

**-De las mil maravillas.**

**-Me alegra… **

……………………

Rin se vestía cuando Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una toalla secándose el pelo.

**-Preciosa, qué quieres hacer?**

**-Este fin de semana soy toda tuya. Haré lo que tú quieras hacer…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Ponte jeans.**

**-Ah?**

**-Cámbiate ese vestido por unos jeans.**

Rin tenía un ligero vestido de algodón azul celeste, con pétalos de sakura estampados por todas partes.

**-No te gusta? Es nuevo…**

**-Preciosa, te ves encantadora y me encanta, pero vamos a salir en la moto. Mañana la vienen a buscar.**

**-Para qué?**

**-La vendí.**

**-Qué! P-por qué? Si amas ese motor!**

**-Cuántas veces la uso? Casi nada, es mejor así. Prefiero venderla a que se dañe en el garaje. Además te imaginas? Tú con una panzota tratando de agarrarte? O cómo haremos con un bebé recién nacido?**

Rin se sonrojó. Sesshoumaru estaba más que decidido a tener un hijo.

**-Sólo prométeme que no la vendes por mí.**

**-No puedo hacer eso.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque la vendo porque me voy a casar. Y es contigo, o no?**

**-No quiero que la vendas por mí… quiero que lo decidas por ti…**

**-Preciosa… la vendo porque soy un hombre de casi 40 años, a punto de formar mi familia y una moto ya no me es útil.**

**-Ya te ves con 40?**

**-3 años? Cuál es la gran diferencia?**

**-20 entre tú y yo…**

**-Rin…**

**-Qué? No me obsesiona la edad, pero si todo el mundo esta de acuerdo con que me veo más joven, no voy a sumarme más años de los que ya tengo. Y tú… no eres tan viejo, ni te ves así…**

Rin lo besó y buscó sus jeans. Apenas se terminaba de vestir cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Iban por la carretera a toda velocidad. Cada vez, Rin se aferraba más a Sesshoumaru y él sólo sonreía. Estaban en las montañas. Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Es de un amigo. Me la prestó por el fin de semana…**

**-Es preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

**-Sessh…**

**-Vamos a dar una vuelta. Me dijo que la vista es increíble.**

Se pasaron todo el día caminando los alrededores, habían llegado a la cima de una loma. Sesshoumaru la ayudó en el último tramo. Al contemplar el paisaje, Rin lo abrazó.

**-Realmente es precioso, mi amor…**

**-Preciosa únicamente tú…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó. Él comenzó a saborear sus labios ya mordisquearlos, una vez que ella los separó, él introdujo su lengua para saborear su boca. Era un beso apasionado, pero sobre todo calmado. No tenían prisa. Simplemente disfrutaban aquel placer de besarse sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Se separaron, dejando escapar en un suspiro el último gramo de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru sonreía acariciando sus mejillas. Ella llevó sus manos al rostro de él y delineó el ligero tono rosa que se apropiaba de sus mejillas.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Yo también te amo, Sessh…**

…………………………

**N/A: Gracias a todas, por…sus amenazas? Ejeje (risita nerviosa) les prometo que en algun punto del fic habra boda… pero no les dire mas de ahí jijiji**

**Bueno las adoro un paqueton! Y perdonen la tardanza pero es que se me quemaron las dos compus y hasta ahora es que arreglo una.**

**Besitos**

**mizuho**


	32. Un Mar de Celos

Hola! Nuevamente Mizuho al ataque! Bueno… un cap más cerca del final…

Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Si tu supieras – Alejandro Fernandez, ya que formará parte de este suculento capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten!

………………………………..

**Capítulo 32**

**Un Mar de Celos**

Kohaku estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala viendo el canal de los deportes. Aki estaba llegando.

**-Aw! Estás aquí!**

**-Er- es mi casa…**

**-Ja Ja Ja! Claro que sí, mi amor. Es que te iba a preparar una sorpresa. **

Kohaku abrió los brazos y Aki se acercó sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado y lo besó.

**-Mi amor, estás hirviendo de calentura!**

**-Me siento bien.**

**-No te puedes sentir bien, si tienes una fiebre tan alta!**

Kohaku la abrazó por la cintura.

**-De verdad me siento bien…**

Aki sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Bueno, te prepararé una sopa. Y Te darás un buen baño a ver si te baja…**

**-Me bañé hace una hora. Y no lo volveré a hacer si no vienes conmigo!**

**-Kohaku, es en serio. Estás enfermo. Te prepararé el baño…**

De algna manera, Kohaku convenció a Aki de que lo acompañara. Estaba descansando en su pecho. Jugaba con sus dedos.

**-Tenshi… estuve pensando… y estoy cansado de todo esto…**

**-Cansado de qué? **

**-Todo esto… tú y yo…**

Aki sintió que se le detenía el corazón. No le encontraba sentido a sus palabas y mucho menos a la situación.

**-De vivir separados… Aki, quiero que vengas a vivir aquí…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Quiero vivir contigo…**

**-Baka! No juegues así conmigo!**

Aki dijo esto dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

**-Qué dices?**

**-Me encantaría vivir contigo, mi amor…**

Kohaku sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Aki le había preparado la sopa. Después de tomarla, Kohaku se acomodó en su regazo.

**-Gracias, amor…**

**-Te sientes mejor?**

**-Como nuevo… tanto… que mi motor necesita un pequeño desajuste…**

**-Kohaku!**

**-Ah! Quieres postre? Compré tres leches…**

**-Tres leches?**

**-Sí. Está en el refrigerador.**

Aki se levantó y fue por los dulces. Kohaku sonrió al ver que ella tenía el envase marcado. Al destaparlo, en el lugar de la cereza estaba un delicado anillo de oro con un diamante rosa.

**-K-Kohaku!**

**-Aki, te casarías conmigo?**

**-Y-yo… Sí!**

Lo abrazó con fuerza lanzándose sobre él y llenándolo de besos.

**-Te amo, tenshi…**

**-Te amo, Kohaku!**

Kohaku la haló por la cintura quedando ella bajo él. Comenzó a besarla jugueteando con sus labios, mordisqueándolos y saboreándolos. Poco a poco y entre caricias, la fue desvistiendo. Tomó el dulce y colocó un poco sobre su vientre.

**-Está demasiado frío!**

Como respuesta inmediata a aquella gélida sensación, sus pezones se endurecieron. Él sonrió al verla y degustó del dulce y su piel.

**-Sabe mucho mejor de esta manera…**

**-K-Koh…**

Se deslizó dentro de ella como cuchillo caliente entre mantequilla. Ella sólo pudo aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Podía jurar que nunca lo había sentido tan grande o tan grueso. Se sentía como su primera vez, incluyendo aquel dolor que fue sustituído por una marejada de placer. Kohaku la sentía atraparlo y apretarlo una y otra vez. Descansaba sobre su pecho mientras ella jugueteaba con su pelo.

La cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Se veían a los ojos sonriendo y se quedaron abrazados.

…………………………

Rin despertó y vio a Sesshoumaru que sonreía. Sonrió y se refugió en su pecho.

**-Todavía tengo sueño…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

**-Tenemos tiempo.**

Rin se sentó de repente. Sesshoumaru cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

**-Qué pasa?**

Rin vio su mano horrorizada.

**-No esta!**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-El anillo! Sesshoumaru! Mi anillo no está!**

**-Por Kami, casi me das un infarto! Dónde lo dejaste?**

**-Sesshoumaru, sólo me lo quito cuando voy a cirugía y lo pongo en la cadena. Y Sé bien que cuando llegué lo tenía puesto.**

**-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

**-Porque…**

**-Por que, qué?**

**-Me tropecé y rayé la pintura del carro cerca del llavín…**

**-Eso no importa…**

Rin se levantó y comenzó a buscar por todas partes el anillo. Fue al baño, trató de revisar el drenaje, el lavabo. Había buscado por toda la casa y no encontraba el anillo en ninguna parte. Terminó por dejarse caer sobre la cama tapándose la cara.

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… no sé dónde se me pudo caer…**

**-Rin, el seguro lo repone… no te preocupes…**

**-No quiero ningún otro que no sea ese! Quiero mí anillo!**

Sesshoumaru notó que Rin se estaba alterando. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

**-Preciosa, si tanto te gustaba ese anillo, el seguro lo repone, exactamente igual…**

**-Quizás sí… pero ese anillo sólo me recodará que boté el primero… no que es el anillo que elegiste especialmente para mí, como me dijiste, ni con el que me propusiste matrimonio en París y mucho menos con el que me dijiste que me amas por primera vez…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-No! Sesshoumaru! Sólo quiero ese…**

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru no se explicaba cómo, pero ese anillo ya tenía un gran valor sentimental para Rin.

**-Pero cómo se te pudo caer, si yo lo mandé a hacer a la medida… lo copie de tu anillo de graduación…**

Rin recordó el único lugar en que no había buscado a fondo. La misma cama.

**-Ayúdame. Tiene que estar entre las sábanas.**

**-Pero Rin…**

**-Antes de hacer el amor estaba dándote un masaje, tenía aceite en las manos y estábamos aquí. Se me debió resbalar…**

Rin extendió la primera sábana, no había nada. Movió las almohadas y las sacudio, tampoco había nada. Quitó el cubre colchón y lo extendió, tampoco había nada.

**-Kami! Sé que lo tenía puesto cuando llegué!**

Recogió la yukata que había usado la noche anterior y escuchó un metal tocar el piso. El anillo había estado en la yukata todo el tiempo.

**-Aquí esta!**

Fue con Sesshoumaru que doblaba las sábanas.

**-Lo encontré, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó el anillo, alcanzó su mano y le volvió a poner el anillo.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Rin sonrió y se enganchó de su cuello besándolo apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru examinó su mano con el anillo puesto.

**-Ahora te queda grande…**

**-Qué?**

**-Sí, mira… creo que tienes una talla completa menos… por eso se te salió… y no sólo los dedos, has perdido mucho peso… cuánto?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Rin…**

**-3… 5… 10 libras…**

**-10 LIBRAS!**

**-No me grites…**

**-Rin, sabes lo que acabas de decir? Estamos hablando de 10 libras… estás en los huesos…**

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru entre sorprendida y asustada.

**-Se nota tanto?**

**-Creí que era por que no querías comer, pero ya todo está bien… y sin embargo…**

**-Me veo mal?**

**-No es que te veas bien o mal… preciosa, estabas perfecta, qué fue lo que pasó? Ha sido como de repente…**

**-Ya pasaron 6 meses…**

**-Qué?**

**-Ya pasaron 6 meses, ya no tengo anticonceptivos, no tengo esas hormonas… me hacían retener agua…**

**-Por eso hacías dietas?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-También pensé que era porque haces los mismos ejercicios que yo…**

Rin bajó la mirada.

**-Sesshoumaru… no te gusta como estoy?**

**-Amor, eres hermosa. Me preocupé por que perdiste peso muy rápido… en realidad pienso que tu peso anterior es el ideal para ti… Rin… Rin, mírame…**

Rin lo vio a los ojos. Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

**-Vas a recuperar tu peso, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Mejor que eso… ya podemos intentarlo…**

**-Qué cosa?... Ah!**

Rin sonrió un poco sonrojada. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y se echó hacia atrás quedando él de espaldas en el colchón y Rin sobre él.

**-Ya sí puedes, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó para besarla, pronto él estaba sobre ella y le hacía el amor de una forma lenta y apasionada.

Rin se vestía con dificultad, porque Sesshoumaru, comportándose como un niño, le quitaba la ropa y le hacía cosquillas.

**-Sesshoumaru! Ya!**

**-No quiero que te vayas!**

**-Vamos, amor… hoy vengo temprano…**

**-Bien, yo haré la cena. A qué hora vienes?**

**-Como a las 5…**

Rin lo besó y tomó sus cosas.

**-Ya me voy.**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Con dos onzas de aliento y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Rin se soltó de su abrazo y se marchó.

**-(Por Kami! Sesshoumaru es insaciable! Si lo dejaba, capaz de que lo hiciéramos otra vez… yo no me quejaría… Waa! Cómo estoy pensando eso? Ya si estoy segura de que parecemos conejos…)**

Al llegar al lounge, Aki y Kagome celebraban.

**-Hola…**

Por la mirada de sus amigas, Rin pudo adivinar que estaba más que sonrojada.

**-Rin! Kohaku me pidió matrimonio!**

**-Waaa! Qué? Felicidades!**

**-Gracias!**

**-Pero calladito que se lo tenía, Rin, fue hace una semana.**

**-Hm! Y porqué tanto silencio?**

**-No lo sé… Kohaku me dijo que no lo dijera de una vez, que él me avisaba.**

**-Y cómo fue? Anda dinos!**

**-Primero me pidió que me mudara con él… y después… puso el anillo en un dulce de tres leches. Estaba en el lugar de la cereza…**

Rin sonrió como si fuera cómplice de aquel plan.

**-Tú lo sabías!**

**-Yo? Yo no sé nada!**

**-No… te conozco. Tú lo sabías!**

**-Me dijo que no era tan inmediato. Pero que quería tiempo para planearlo.**

Aki sonrió.

**-Gracias!**

Le daba a Rin un abrazo de osos. Rin acomodaba sus cosas en su casillero cuando Kagome decidió romper la discreción.

**-Oye Rin, que vienes como un tomate? Qué te pasó?**

**-A mí? Nada!**

Kagome rió divertida mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre.

**-Rin… tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru, verdad?**

**-Kagome! Lo que yo haga con Sessh, no te incumbe…**

Kagome volvió a reír. Rin había cantado más claro que un pájaro. El tono escarlata se intensificó.

**-Cómo van las cosas? Ya fijaron una nueva fecha?**

**-Sí. Cuando sea después de tu parto.**

Kagome sonrió algo sonrojada.

**-Oye no es mi culpa…**

**-Lo sé. Pero Sessh dijo que o nos casamos por las bueno o por las malas.**

Rin sonrió y puso una mano en el vientre de Kagome.

**-Te va a valer nacer pronto… y como me dañes la boda yo… pero qué digo? Igual te comería a besos…**

**-Contrario a lo que pienses, esas patadas duelen bastante. Ya vas a ver, cuando estés así te haré lo mismo.**

**-Yo encantada te dejaría…**

**-Ehem y cómo estás?**

**-Bien… yo no quería pero Sesshoumaru está tan entusiasmado que… creo que estaré embarazada antes de casarme…**

**-Quee!**

**-Ya estamos tratando…**

**-AY! Sí! Rin, estoy tan feliz por ti!**

Kagome la abrazó emocionada dando pequeños brinquitos.

**-Quiero un sobrinito pronto! Para ver si dejo de ser la mamá regañona y paso a ser la tía consentidora.**

**-Nah! Tu serás la tía regañona y yo la mamá y la tía consentidora!**

Las mujeres rieron.

………………………

Kohaku tenía planeado darle una sorpresa a Aki. En la estación de enfermeras le dijeron que estaba en la cafetería. Cuando llegó se quedó paralizado. Aki hablaba con un hombre que la tenía de las manos. Ella sonreía. Para Kohaku, la estocada final fue aquel beso que aunque no lo vio de frente, no tenía que ser adinivino para saber dónde fue. Salió furioso del lugar, no necesitaba seguir viendo nada más.

Aki llegó al apartamento cerca de 3 horas después. Kohaku estaba ensamblando una computadora.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Trabajando… Salí hace un rato, me econtré con alguien y nos quedamos en la cafetería… ya cenaste?**

**-No.**

**-Oye, qué te pasa? Porqué usas ese tono conmigo?**

**-Eres una… acaso me crees estúpido o qué?**

**-Kohaku…**

**-Te ví! Fui al hospital y te ví! TE VI BESÁNDOLO!**

Kohaku tiró el destornillador que tenía en la mano.

**-Qué es lo que sientes? Pena? No… LASTIMA! LE TIENES LÁSTIMA A ESTE MALDITO DROGADICTO! POR ESO NO ME DEJASTE! PARA QUE NO VOLVIERA A DOPARME! Pero si me querías dejar, qué carajo te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida!**

La única reacción de Aki fue darle tremenda bofetada que pareció resonar en todo el lugar.

**-CÁLLATE LA BOCA! NO SABES LO QUE DICES!**

**-Quizás no, pero sí sé lo que ví! Vi como te reías y cómo el te tocaba las manos y ví CUANDO LO BESASTE!**

**-Sabes lo que dices?… ni siquiera me voy a molestar en discutir contigo… **

**-Eres una…**

**-Como termines esa frase, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida!**

Aki tomó sus cosas y se fue del apartamento. No supo cómo pero llegó al suyo casi sin fuerzas y sólo con ganas de llorar. Sóno su celular.

**-Bueno…**

**-Aki, es Rin… llamo en mal momento?**

**-Se acabó Rin… se acabó…**

**-Qué pasa? Dónde estás?**

Rin llegó lo más rápido que pudo al apartamento de Aki.

**-Qué pasó? Porqué estas aquí?**

**-K-Kohaku… sus malditos celos! Recuerdas que te presenté a mi primo hoy? El que viene a vivir a Tokio? **

**-Claro…**

**-El imbécil de Kohaku se cree que lo engaño con Jitten…**

**-Qué! Me va a escuchar!**

**-No! Oh! Kami, Jitten y su esposa van para allá!**

Kohaku aún furioso fue a abrir la puerta. Era Jitten. Al reconocerlo le lanzó un puñetazo.

**-Infelíz! Ella no está aquí!**

**-JITTEN!**

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules se acaercó a Jitten.

**-Cariño, estás bien?**

**-C-cariño?**

**-Tú debes ser Kohaku…**

**-S-sí…**

**-Soy el primo de Aki, Jitten, ella es mi esposa…**

**-KAMI!**

Sin dar explicaciones Kohaku salió como un rayo. Conducía a toda velocidad, esquivándolo todo. Llegó al apartamento de Aki en el momento en que Rin salía.

**-Está dormida…**

**-Metí la pata…**

**-Y bien hondo…**

**-Rin, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy… tengo que hablar con ella…**

**-Para qué? Para reclamarle por abrazar a su primo?**

**-Lo conoces?**

**-Me lo presentó esta tarde…**

**-Por favor, Rin, tengo que verla antes de que sea muy tarde…**

Rin pudo ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, lo dejó entrar y se marchó. Kohaku entró a la habitación y se sintió desfallecer cuando vio el anillo sobre la mesita de noche. Dejó las flores a un lado y se arrodilló frente a ella. La despertó acariciando su mejilla por encima de sus lágrimas.

**-Kohaku!**

**-Tenshi, de verdad lo siento… amor, no quise decir nada de lo que dije… yo te amo… te amo tanto que… no tengo razón para estar celoso…**

**-Qué haces aquí?**

**-Tenshi…**

**-No me llames así! Vete de aquí!**

**-No…**

**-No te quiero ver!**

**-Aki… amor…**

**-Tu… tu no sabes el significado de esa palabra… no te quiero ver. Vete y llevate tu anillo…**

Aki se levantó y se encerró en el baño, pero Kohaku no pensaba darse por vencido.

**-Sabes algo? Tienes razón… qué haces conmigo? Un perdedor, drogadicto… un fracasado…**

Aki lo escuchaba recostada de la puerta llorando a todo dar.

**-Cuando alguien como yo fracasa hasta en amar… Aki… yo te amo… no me digas que no sé qué significa… que si amar no es querer despertar contigo a mi lado cada mañana, no es cerrar los ojos y ver tu rostro en el vacío, escuchar en el silencio tu melodiosa voz…**

Aki no salió. Nunca, sólo lloró toda la noche mientras escuchaba su voz del otro lado de la puerta. Pero su orgullo herido por cada palabra que le dijo antes, no la dejaban abrir la puerta.

-Sólo… si tú supieras…

Kohaku se marchó derrotado. Nada de lo que había dicho había sido útil. A su parecer, la había perdido. Al llegar a su apartamento lanzó las llaves del auto lo más lejos que pudo, vio a su alrededor. Un lujoso apartamento que ella misma había decorado al gusto de ambos, pero de qué valía tanto lujo si no la tenía allí?

_**Si tú supieras**_

_**Que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,**_

_**Que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras**_

_**Para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento.**_

Durante los siguientes días, Kohaku le enviaba enormes ramos de rosas al hospital, al apartamento, llamaba a Rin para que lo dejara hablar con él. En las noches, Aki se veía rodeada de tantas flores y con lágrimas en los ojos borraba las llamadas de Kohaku ese día. 42.

**-Baka!**

_**Si tú supieras**_

_**Cómo te ansia cada espacio de mi cuerpo,**_

_**Como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma**_

_**Cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.**_

Se había quedado dormida, abrazada a un osito de felpa que él le había enviado, el osito tenía un corazón en las manos que decía "Te amo", sabía que lo había elegido él porque tenía su perfume impregnado. El mismo que incontables noches se quedó en su piel.

_**Ven, entrégame tu amor **_

_**Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte**_

_**Para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos,**_

_**Para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre.**_

_**Ven, entrégame tu amor**_

_**Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte**_

_**Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento**_

_**Que no me basta el mundo entero para amarte.**_

Kohaku parecía un fantasma. Había optado por no salir de la casa. Lo último que quería era recurrir al alcohol o peor aún a las drogas. Tenía una barba descuidada, el pelo alborotado, no se había molestado en arreglarse. Toda la casa a oscuras.

**-(2 semanas… Aki… porqué?...)**

Sintió algo que resbala por sus mejillas. Lágrimas. Por primera vez en su vida comprendió la razón por la que su hermana lloró más de una vez al terminar con algún novio. Tenía el corazón roto.

_**Si tú supieras**_

_**Que es como un grito **_

_**Que se estrella en el silencio**_

_**Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños**_

_**Mientras me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño.**_

Kohaku estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo, la forzaría a hablar con él sin importar las consecuencias. Había hablado con su cuñado que más de una vez que fueron a un karaoke había podido apreciar sus cualidades como cantante.

_**Si tu supieras**_

_**Cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos**_

_**Cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo**_

_**Por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.**_

**-AKI!**

Como estaban en el hospital aquello era inaceptable, así que luego de unos minutos alguien había llamado a seguridad. Una de las amigas de Aki había ido por ella. La encontró en la sala de cirugías asistiendo a Rin. Le habló por un intercom.

**-Aki, está aquí…**

**-Qué?**

**-Kohaku está aquí, lo van a arrestar…**

**-Qué!**

**-Si no vas ahora, lo arrestarán!**

**-Y qué está haciendo?**

**-Te trajo serenata…**

Aki sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía el rostro caliente, no le hizo falta adivinar qué así mismo estaba de sonrojada.

**-Qué esperas? Vete!**

**-P-pero… Rin…**

**-Es que ya no lo amas?**

**-Ni loca…**

**-Entonces ve! Vete! LARGO DE AQUÍ!**

Aki salió corriendo y junto con la otra enfermera llegaron a donde Kohaku luchaba por permanecer en el mismo lugar.

**-Está bajo arresto por…**

**-AKI! TE AMO!**

Habían recurrido a esposarlo cuando Aki los detuvo.

**-Esperen!**

**-Lo conoce?**

Aki guardó silencio. Se lo iban a llevar preso.

**_Ven, entrégame tu amor_**

_**Que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte**_

_**Borra por siempre de mi vida**_

_**Todas las lágrimas que habitan**_

_**En cada noche sin tus besos**_

_**En el rincón de mis lamentos.**_

**-Esperen… sí lo conozco…**

**-Identifíquelo.**

Aki sabía que sólo lo salvaría si era su familiar. Decir que era su novio no sería suficiente.

**-E-es mi esposo…**

El guardia lo soltó y Kohaku se apresuró a abrazarla. La apretó contra su pecho.

**-Kohaku…**

**-Aki, perdóname por favor…**

**-N-no…**

**-A-amor…**

**-Kohaku, vete, por favor…**

**-Aki…**

**-Vete o te apresarán…**

Aki luchaba para no dejar escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Kohaku la vio a los ojos sosteniéndola por los hombros.

**-Sólo me iré de aquí si me dices que no me amas…**

Aki desvió la mirada.

**-No… y-ya no te amo…**

**-Aki…**

Aki lo vio a los ojos.

**-Y-yo…yo… te amo…**

Kohaku sonrió y la abrazó cargándola, la llenó de besos y le decía al oído cuánto la amaba.

_**Ven, entrégame tu amor**_

_**Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte**_

_**Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento**_

_**Que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte.**_

_**Si tú supieras**_

**-No, Kohaku… dije que te amo, no que te perdonaba…**

**-Por qué! Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones! **

**-Kohaku…**

**-Aki, de verdad lo siento… fui un estúpido, un imbécil… ya ni sé qué fui… sólo sé que el error más grande de mi vida ha sido dudar de ti…**

Entre sus brazos, Aki se sentía derretirse, no podía mentirle y sólo su orgullo le impedía perdonarlo. Kohaku le había demostrado de todas las maneras imaginables lo arrepentido que estaba. Incluso su primo, que había resultado afectado, había hablado con ella para que lo perdonara.

**-…Como vuelvas a hacerme algo así…**

**-No volverá a pasar… Amor… me perdonas?**

Aki asintió y Kohaku sin poder contenerse la besó apasionadamente. La tomó de la mano y huyeron del lugar. Rin salía de la sala de cirugías y sólo vio la sombra de ellos al doblar la esquina. Se encontró con Miroku que aún estaba retenido.

**-Pueden soltarlo.**

**-Lo conoce?**

**-Es mi cuñado.**

Los guardias se fueron y Miroku le comentó todo lo que se había perdido. Rin sólo sonrió.

**-Ya terminé mi turno. Quieres un café?**

**-Sí, gracias… pero me gustaría ver a Kagome primero…**

**-Claro!**

Se dirigieron al ascensor. Al entrar a la habitación de Kagome, la vieron alimentando a su pequeña bebita.

**-Hola…**

**-Miroku! Cómo estás?**

**-Yo debería preguntarte eso.**

**-Yo estoy bien… de maravilla. No habías visto a la bebé, verdad?**

**-Sólo en la sala de neonatos…**

**-La quieres cargar?**

Miroku se quitó la chaqueta y Kagome le pasó la bebita.

**-Ya la nombraron? O aún siguen buscando?**

**-Kira…**

**-Hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña…**

Rin y Kagome rieron.

**-Y el orgulloso papá?**

**-Inu fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru al aeropuerto. Quiso venir tan pronto lo supo, pero no pudo. En cualquier momento deben llegar. Cómo está Sango?**

**-Está bien… en el día logra descansar lo que en la noche no pudo. El de la mala suerte soy yo.**

**-No digas eso…**

**-Sólo hacemos poner la cabeza en la almohada para que comiencen a llorar. Toda la noche. Taro no me soporta y Jiro no me suelta…**

Rin y Kagome rieron.

**-Cómo que no te soporta?**

**-Se los digo, apenas me le acerco y comienza a llorar. Será que le parezco feo?**

Las mujeres rieron aún con más fuerzas.

**-Eso pasa casi siempre. Cuando lo cargues, en vez de usar un paño nuevo, usa el mismo que tenga Sango.**

**-Qué?**

**-Satoshi hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha.**

**-Lo intentaré… creen que sería prudente viajar con ellos?**

**-A dónde?**

**-A Hokkaido, para que mi familia los conozca.**

**-Ellos sí, ya estan bien. Pero Sango aún está un poco delicada. Podrías esperar algunos 15 días?**

**-Sí… bueno, señoras, me tengo que ir. De lo contrario, mí señora me asesinará.**

Pocos minutos después de que Miroku se fuera, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru llegaron. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Rin y sin decir palabra, la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te extrañé, preciosa…**

Rin, roja hasta las orejas, musitó un yo también. Inuyasha y Kagome sonrieron. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y a la bebé en la cabeza. Satoshi haló su mano.

**-Quiero verla, papi.**

Inuyasha lo cargó y Satoshi pasó sus deditos por las mejillas de su hermanita.

**-Te gusta tu hermanita?**

**-Es muy bonita, se parece a mami…**

Inuyasha y Kagome sonrieron.

**-Cuándo iremos a casa?**

**-Hoy.**

**-Hoy?**

**-Sí, hoy tu hermanita y yo volveremos a casa…**

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

**-Puedo conocer a mi sobrinita?**

Inuyasha le pasó la bebita. Sesshoumaru la vio y vio a Rin.

**-Es preciosa… cómo te sientes, Kagome?**

**-Estoy bien. Por suerte todo salió bien esta vez.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le devolvió la niña.

**-Felicidades.**

**-Te ves cansado. Estás bien?**

**-Sí, nada que no arregle una noche de sueño.**

……………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa.

**-Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?**

**-No… en realidad he comido demasiado en estos dos últimos días…**

**-Entonces tengo lo que necesitas. Quieres un baño mientras lo preparo?**

**-No, quiero un baño contigo en él.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Como están las cosas por aquí?**

**-Todo tranquilo… pero no me vuelvas a dejar un mes… esta casa es muy grande para quedarme sola…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

**-No por lo pronto. Qué me ibas a preparar? Me siento pesado.**

**-Tú pesado? Qué es lo que has comido?**

**-Me sorprende que no haya aumentado de peso. Todo el tiempo fue entre desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y cocteles. Te sorprenderías de todo lo que comen.**

Rin le preparó un té y a los pocos minutos de tomárselo, se sintió mucho mejor.

**-Vaya! Es como si no hubiera comido… gracias.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué me dices? Me acompañas?**

Rin estaba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hm! Esto sí que me hacía falta!**

**-Dímelo a mí! Y qué pasó con Aki y Kohaku? Siguen peleando?**

**-No. Hoy se reconciliaron. Kohaku convenció a Miroku y le llevó serenata al hospital.**

**-Tú me harías eso?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Me dejarías por dos semanas por una escena de celos?**

**-Así como él lo hizo? No… te dejo y no vuelvo. Estás loco?**

**-Hm! Supongo que debo tomar notas en esto… dado que la señorita celos, será mi señora celos…**

**-Ya te dije que lo siento! Sessh…**

Rin bajó la cabeza. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-No quise molestarte, preciosa.**

Rin lo vio a los ojos y notó que estaban opacos.

**-Mi amor, qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste estás algo raro…**

**-La hija de Kagome e Inuyasha…**

**-Qué pasa? Kira está bien…**

**-Sí… eso sí… pero… recuerdas el sueño que te conté? Que te veía jugando con una bebita? Es ella…**

**-Qué? Y eso te entristece?**

**-No… pero… esperaba que esa bebé con la que soñé fuera nuestra…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

**-Hemos pasado por mucho… pero todo estará bien…**

**-Nada nos lo garantiza.**

**-La vida no tiene garantías…**

**-Pero no todo el mundo tiene a dos locos persiguiéndolo… Rin, no quiero que salgas sola. Cuando te toque salir tarde del hospital, me llamarás y yo iré por ti.**

**-Según la policía puede ser que no estén en el país… así que no te preocupes tanto por eso… tienes cosas más importantes que atender.**

**-Cómo qué?**

**-Como en hacerme el amor después de un viaje de un mes.**

**-Te amo, Rin…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Antes de eso…**

Rin le tomó la temperatura a Sesshoumaru.

**-Estás bien?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Sí, estoy bien, preciosa. Pero ya que nuestra hermosa sobrina nació, no corremos el riesgo de un cuarto intento frustrado. Así que quiero casarme ya!**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te diré qué. Dame un mes…**

**-Un mes!**

**-Sí, un mes. Buscaré el vestido, le pediré a mi nana que venga y… no sé… quiero algo sencillo… **

**-Sencillo?**

**-Mi amor, ya no me importa cómo, sólo quiero que las personas más importantes para mí estén ahí y que sea contigo con quien me case.**

**-Ya te di tu regalo? Ni siquiera he desempacado. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.**

**-Sessh…**

Rin se secaba el pelo mientras Sesshoumaru revisaba su maleta.

**-Hace una semana, pasé por Nara. Todos te mandan saludos y quieren que vuelvas pronto.**

**-Hm! Sí, quiero volver!**

**-Tú sólo dime cuándo, amor…**

**-Qué tal si nos vamos a Nara de luna de miel?**

**-A Nara?**

**-Sí. Qué dices?**

**-Iré donde tú quieras ir. Con una condición.**

**-Cuál?**

**-La última vez, que fuimos, te dejaste envolver en el pasado y tuvimos varios altibajos. Prométeme que eso no volverá a pasar.**

**-Sesshoumaru! Eres cruel! Todo porque recordé a mis papás!**

**-Preciosa. Yo nací en Nara, cada recuerdo con mi madre está en Nara, la vi morir dos habitaciones al lado de la mía, vi morir a mi padre y a la madre de Inuyasha y crié a Inuyasha en Nara… y tengo muchos recuerdos felices y tristes en Nara, pero no me ves sufrir por los tristes.**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de algo. Te aferras demasiado al pasado y no a las cosas buenas del pasado, sino a todo lo triste, a todo lo hiriente… tienes que dejarlo ir… todo eso…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Preciosa… tienes que saber que los que amaste y se fueron… no se fueron en realidad. Vieven aquí…**

Señaló su corazón.

**-Así es como lo haces…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No es que entierras todo y te olvidas… lo cargas… pero…**

**-El olvido no es la manera de sanar… si te cortas y te olvidas que pasó, lo más probable es que se te infecte la herida y duela más. O no? Es verdad, yo no olvido. Pero en vez de recordar cómo murieron… recuerdo cómo vivieron y si tengo ganas de llorar, no será de tristeza, sino de alegría.**

Rin se lanzó a sus brazos. Una única pregunta rodeaba su mente. Quién era este hombre? Ciertamente no era el mismo que se había marchado un mes atrás. Y de repente descubrió la verdad. Tantos, años! Le tomó tantos años! Sesshoumaru no era callado porque se lo propusiera, ni porque fuera un hombre misterioso con un pasado doloroso. Simplemente era callado porque no tenía razón para hablar.

**-Estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo!**

**-Qué cosa, preciosa?**

**-Eres tú! Eres tú!**

Rin lo llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru sonreía.

**-No quieres tu regalo?**

**-Hm! Preferiría que me hicieras el amor. Pero, ya que insistes tanto… dámelo.**

Sesshoumaru rió y sacó un paquete de su maleta. Estaba envuelto con cuidado en papel y atado con un delicado nudo. Firme, pero no apretado. Tomó el paquete y se sentó frente a Rin en la cama.

**-Como te dije, pasé por Nara. Y esto, es algo que me gustaría mucho que tuvieras…**

Abrió el paquete con extremo cuidado y dejó expuesto un kimono blanco, de la más exquisita y fina seda. Rin extendió una mano algo tímida y Sesshoumaru la invitó a tocarlo.

**-Mi amor… es bellísimo!**

Rin extendió el vestido. Era completamente blanco y tenía unos detalles de sakura y pétalos en el cuello y en las mangas bordados en hilo plateado.

**-Dónde encontraste esto! Es- es… hermoso!**

**-Éste es el vestido de bodas de mi madre… y me gustaría que tú lo usaras para nuestra boda…**

**-P-pero… Sessh, no podría… es decir… míralo!**

**-No te gusta?**

**-Que no me gusta? Me encanta! Pero…**

Sesshoumaru lo dobló con extremo cuidado y lo guardó.

**-Está bien… compra el que quieras…**

**-NO! Sesshoumaru… estás seguro?**

**-Claro que estoy seguro! De lo contrario no te lo daría… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… había olvidado mi promesa…**

**-Qué promesa?**

**-La única que ella me pidió aunque el mundo se me viniera arriba… ser feliz…**

**-Sesshoumaru, sería un honor para mí casarme contigo usando ese traje…**

**-Rin!**

**-Me encantaría…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se lanzó sobre ella para llenarla de besos.

………………..

N/A: No saben lo agradecida que estoy por sus reviews. Es algo que nunca pense que tendria, tanto apoyo por parte de ustedes. Cada uno me hace querer hacer el proximo capitulo mejor que el anterior. Los adoro a todos!

Besos

Mizuho


	33. Una Vida Plena

**Capitulo 33**

**Una Vida Plena**

Rin despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru y sintió su rostro caliente al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Como estaba de espaldas, no sabía que estaba despierto, hasta que lo escuchó ahogar la risa.

**-Sessh…**

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

Rin cambió de lado para estar frente a él.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-No quiero que te vayas…**

**-Tengo que ir.**

…………………………

Aki despertó y Kohaku la besaba por todas partes. Sonrió.

**-Te faltó un lugar…**

**-Buenos días…**

**-Buenos días…**

**-Cómo amaneció la señora Taijii?**

**-No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos…**

Aki levantó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos y la examinó. Apreciando con mayor detenimiento aquella sortija lisa que resposaba junto a la ostentosa piedra de compromiso. Kohaku le mostró su mano con un sortija lisa un poco más ancha.

**-Ya no hay marcha atrás. Eres mía y ni tu padre podrá alejarte de mí.**

Aki rió abrazándolo.

**-Es casi increíble!**

**-Sabía que olvidaba algo! Esto es tuyo…**

Kohaku buscó entre sus cosas unos papeles y se los entregó a Aki.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Las escrituras…**

**-De qué?**

**-De nuestro apartamento…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Ya que lo adoras, se lo compré a Sango. Ahora es nuestro…**

**-Amor!**

Kohaku reía mientras Aki se lo comía a besos entre "gracias" y "te quiero".

**-Tenshi… a dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Cómo que no lo sabes? No hay algún sitio que quieras ir?**

**-E-es que cada vez que aparecía algo así, me regalaban el viaje… mejor elige tú…**

**-Hm! No creo que te guste el único sitio al que quiero ir…**

**-No? Por qué no?**

**-Porque no te gusta el desierto…**

**-Quieres ir a Egipto?**

**-Me gustaría…**

**-Pues vamos a Egipto.**

**-Pero, Tenshi... tú…**

**-Yo sólo quiero ir dónde tú vayas, y si quieres ir a Egipto, pues a Egipto vamos…**

Kohaku sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Pocos minutos después cayeron en cuenta de lo que implicaba todo eso.

**-Pero… si vamos a Egipto, hay un pequeñísimo problema…**

**-Cuál?**

**-Mi padre.**

**-Dijiste que me dio la bienvenida a la familia…**

**-Sí, pero no de esta manera. Tendremos que casarnos allá.**

**-Por mí está bien… pero… no tenemos que seguir todas las costumbres…**

**-Una y cada una de ellas.**

**-Ehem! Aki… de dónde sacaremos una… tú no eres virgen!**

**-Y eso qué? Tampoco soy soltera.**

**-Disculpa mi ignorancia, amor, pero… no tienes que dar una prueba de tu virginidad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Y entonces?**

**-Es fácil amor. Soy enfermera, lo olvidas? Te saco un poco de sangre y problema resuelto.**

Kohaku la vio unos instantes.

**-Tenías todo esto planeado, no es así?**

**-Desde que me pediste casarme contigo.**

Kohaku sonrió y la besó.

**-No sólo es hermosa, sino inteligente también… qué suerte tenerte de esposa…**

…………………………………

Aki estaba en el hospital con Kohaku. Se encontraron con Rin.

**-Hola! Cómo va todo?... esperen… hay algo diferente aquí…**

**-Aparte de que ya no le quiero arrancar la cabeza?**

Rin rió.

**-Ya me daré cuenta. A ver qué era tan urgente?**

**-Pues es que…**

Entraron a una sala de exámenes.

**-Nos casamos ayer…**

**-Qué! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias!**

**-Bien, y qué necesitan?**

**-Queremos ir a Egipto y pues… no le diremos a mis padres que ya estamos casados. Sino que nos casaremos allá de acuerdo a la tradición…**

**-Ajá…**

**-Y necesito un certificado que diga que soy virgen…**

**-Y… esperas que yo lo falsifique?**

Aki se sonrojó hasta las ojeras.

**-Sube, te voy a examinar…**

**-Lo harás?**

**-Eso creo… sabes que estoy metiendo la pata, verdad?**

**-Y por eso te adoro!**

**-Y también sabes que si me descubren, puedo encarar demanda y hasta perder mi licencia…**

**-Harías eso por nosotros?**

**-Lo haré…**

Rin examinó a Aki, Kohaku estaba al lado de Aki.

**-Hay algo extraño…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No veo ni un signo de que uses anticonceptivos.**

**-N-no uso ninguno…**

Kohaku la vio sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

**-Y cómo exactamente pretendes explicar un embarazo si eres virgen?**

Kohaku se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó.

**-E-está embarazada?**

**-Tú usaste algo?**

**-P-preservati… no siempre… Bien, nos vemos en un rato…**

Kohaku cayó desmayado.

Kohaku despertó y Aki estaba a su lado.

**-Tenshi…**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí… Kami! Estás embarazada! Tu padre me va a degollar… Aki, ya no estoy tan seguro de querer ir a Egipto…**

**-Estás…?**

**-E-estoy… no me lo esperaba… amor, es genial! E-estoy muerto…**

**-Kohaku…**

**-Tu padre me va matar… puedo sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… estrangulándome…**

**-Kohaku! No estoy embarazada…**

**-P-pero…**

Rin se acercó.

**-Discúlpame. Sólo les quise ilustrar lo que me pasaría si yo firmo un certificado de virginidad y Aki sale embarazada. En medio oriente esto es algo muy serio y de verdad me veo en riesgo si se descubre. Así que deben ser lo menos negligentes posible.**

**-Rin, si representa tanto riesgo para tí, mejor no lo hagas. Aki me enfrentaré a tu padre…**

Aki y Rin rieron.

**-Ya está hecho. Cuándo se van?**

**-Tan pronto empaquemos…**

**-Entonces qué esperan?**

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y llamó a Rin, había visto su auto en el garaje.

**-Estoy en la terraza!**

Sesshoumaru fue con ella. Estaba recostada en una manta, extendida sobre el césped, leyendo un libro. Sesshoumaru hizo el libro a un lado y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hola, amor… cómo fue tu día?**

**-No quiero hablar de eso…**

**-No? Y de qué quieres hablar?**

Sesshoumaru estaba sobre ella con cada brazo y pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Continuaba besándola mientras comenzaba a acariciarla sugestivamente.

**-Te parece a ti que quiero hablar?**

**-Sessh!**

**-Shh! Te deseo!**

Justo allí mientras la noche se adueñaba del firmamento, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor, y continuó hasta robarle la última gota de aliento, tanto así que ya no podía gemir, no podía suspirar, simplemente emitía un grito mudo al cielo sordo que era testigo de tal entrega. Cuando el frío les calaba los huesos, él la cargó y la llevó a la habitación y allí continuó amándola. No podía ni quería detenerse. Cuando al fin sus fuerzas se agotaron y su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio, colapsó sobre ella, penetrándola con todo su peso por última vez. La sintió llegar y apretarlo en su interior y por primera vez, pudo volver a hablar.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

Fue lo único que se escuchó esa noche. Hasta mucho después, luego de un sueño que repuso parte de sus fuerzas. Despertaron a la vez, abrazados y sonrieron.

**-Cariño…**

Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos hasta su vientre y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Sessh…**

**-Te amo, Rin.**

…………………………

Sango se acomodaba entre los brazos de su esposo lista para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**-Sólo espero que esta noche la duerman completa…**

**-Haremos unos cambios.**

**-Qué cambios?**

**-Bueno, estás perdiendo tiempo por las noches. En vez de dormir te pones a lavar botellas y ropa de los bebés. Así que eso lo haré yo cuando llegue.**

Sango sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Estoy bien, mi amor…**

**-No. Quiero ayudarte. Son mis hijos también.**

**-Si insistes, mañana te enseñaré.**

Miroku sonrió y la besó.

**-Descansa, amor.**

La apretó en sus brazos y apenas se comenzó a relajar, uno de los bebés comenzó a llorar.

**-Kami, ese es Taro…**

**-No te levantes, yo iré.**

Miroku se cerró la yukata y se dirigió a la habitación de los bebés. Sango se dio cuenta de que había tomado la suya y rió.

**-Qué es lo que pasa campeón? Tienes un sensor para mi espalda? Si no duele no duermes?**

Miroku lo cargó y el niño lloraba a todo pulmón.

**-Vamos a ver… vamos a mostrarle a mami que puedo cuidarte…**

El llanto de Taro había despertado a Jiro.

**-No es posible… vamos… su mami está muy cansada…**

Miroku logró volver a dormir a Jiro. Y revisó el pañal de Taro, estaba limpio, le rechazó la botella con leche. Miroku se estaba desesperando cuando Sango entró en la habitación.

**-Amor…**

**-No quería que te levantaras, lo siento…**

**-Está bien… Taro es un poco difícil hasta para mí.**

Miroku se lo iba a pasar, pero ella no lo tomó.

**-No, te enseñaré unos trucos. Lo primero es que lo estás cargando mal. A Jiro es a aquien le gusta estar acostado. A Taro te lo apoyas del hombro, como cuando le vas a sacar los gases, pero un poco más bajo. **

Sango lo ayudó a acomodar a Taro.

**-No des esos brinquitos, lo asustan. Haz equilibrio entre una pierna y otra, como cuando bailas.**

**-Se está calmando…**

**-Ves? Ahora relájate, si estás tenso, él lo siente.**

Sango lo besó con ternura en los labios. De pronto, Taro había dejado de llorar.

**-Ya no llora…**

**-Ves? Eres todo un papá experto…**

**-Cómo es que lo sabes todo?**

**-Soy su mamá, tengo que saberlo todo, o no?**

Miroku sonrió y la besó.

**-Te amo, Sango…**

**-Yo también, mi amor…**

Sango se apoyó en su pecho y continuaron bailando sin música. Una vez que Taro se había dormido, Sango le enseñó a acomodarlo en la cunita.

**-Porqué no boca arriba?**

**-Por que a veces regurgitan un poco de leche, y si lo hacen dormidos y están boca arriba, se podrían ahogar.**

**-Kami! No sé nada de bebés…**

**-Ya aprenderás, en vez de uno, tienes dos maestros…**

**-Sí, pero ya van a cumplir dos meses y yo no sé ni cargarlos…**

**-Últimamente sólo los ves dormidos...**

Salieron de la habitación, una vez en la de ellos, Miroku se quedó sentado en la cama.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Si en dos meses no sé qué le gusta y qué no a mis hijos… eso me hace un mal padre?**

**-Amor… **

**-No fue lo que me enseñaron, Sango. En mi familia, los hombres son tan capaces como las mujeres para cuidar de los niños…**

**-Pues aprenderás. Y serás el mejor papá del mundo… Y sabes algo? Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta hoy. Es una falta que ni yo había tomado en cuenta y lo más importante es que aún no hay daños.**

Miroku abrazó a Sango y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón.

………………………

Kohaku y Aki abordaban el avión.

**-Bien, ya no hay marcha atrás…**

**-Mi amor…**

Aki lo besó tan pronto se sentaron. Kohaku sonrió.

**-Tienes razón. Pase lo que pase, ya eres mi esposa… **

**-Sólo relájate, todo saldrá bien…**

……………………

Inuyasha despertó con el llanto de su hija. Kagome ya se iba a levantar.

**-Yo voy, tú descansa.**

Inuyasha se levantó y encontró a Satoshi tratando de subir a la cuna de la bebé.

**-Satoshi! Qué haces!**

**-P-pa… papa…**

Satoshi estaba pálido y comenzó a sudar. Inuyasha pensó que lo había encontrado haciendo algo malo.

**-Vete a tu habitación.**

**-Pero…**

**-Vete a tu habitación!**

Inuyasha cargó a la bebé y le cambió el pañal. Fue a la habitación y vio a Satoshi abrazado a Kagome y llorando.

**-Qué hace aquí? Le dije que se fuera a su habitación.**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Qué?**

**-Qué es lo que piensas que estaba haciendo?**

**-No lo sé, pero…**

**-Baka!**

Kagome abrazó a Satoshi y lo llenó de besos. Limpió sus lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Todo está bien, mi amor. Puedes entrar en la habitación de Kira todas las veces que quieras.**

**-Si papi quiere más a Kira más que a mí… entonces tú me quieres más que a Kira?**

Kagome abrazó a Satoshi y le lanzó a Inuyasha una mirada fulminante.

**-Mi amor. Yo no puedo querer a ninguno más que al otro… Kira y tú son mis bebés y los amo de igual manera.**

**-Entonces yo no soy bebé de papi?**

Inuyasha se acercó con la bebita en brazos y se la pasó a Kagome, entonces él abrazó a Satoshi.

**-También eres mi bebé… y te quiero igual que a Kira… me asusté cuando te vi en la cuna, es todo… qué era lo que querías?**

**-Como mami me besa para que deje de llorar, yo quería besarla…**

Inuyasha sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo besó en la cabeza.

**-Quieres darle un beso a tu hermanita?**

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome.

**-Dáselo.**

Satoshi la besó y acarició su cabeza.

**-Te quiero Kira…**

Kagome e Inuyasha sonrieron y besaron a Satoshi a la vez.

………………………

Aki y Kohaku estaban llegando a Egipto. Le había tomado 6 horas a Aki para quitarse los anillos.

**-Aki…**

**-No me los quiero quitar…**

**-Amor, sólo será por unos días…**

**-Sólo hasta la noche… le dije a papá que nos casaríamos hoy.**

Al bajar del avión, Aki se colocó un manto sobre la cabeza y se tapó la cara.

**-Y eso? Creí que Egipto era un poco más liberal.**

**-Y lo es. Aquí puedo usar esta ropa, siempre y cuando no muestre mi vientre ni mis piernas…**

**-Tenshi, ni yo te dejaría salir a la calle así.**

**-Espero que recuerdes todo lo que te enseñé del corán.**

**-Al fin y al cabo vienen siendo las mismas leyes.**

**-Kohaku! Eso lo consideran blasfemia!**

**-Lo siento… mejor me limito a lo que me dijiste…**

**-Por favor… ya vi a mi padre. No me puedes tomar de la mano ni podemos besarnos en público. Siempre estaré con una dama de compañía que cuidará que mi virginidad esté intacta hasta la boda.**

Kohaku rió.

**-El que hayas sido mía no cuenta? Es decir… a fin de cuentas…**

**-No. Sería pecado, "harâm" y me exiliarían de la familia…**

**-Y sabiendo todo esto tú…**

**-Y quién te ha dicho que el corazón enamorado deja que reine la razón?**

Aki corrió los últimos pasos hacia su padre y lo abrazó.

**-Papá!**

**-Aki! Cómo estás!**

**-Feliz!**

Kohaku llegó a su encuentro y de inmediato uno de los sirvientes de Cyrus tomó las maletas.

**-Salâmaleicom!**

**-Maleicomsalâ.**

Una vez en la casa, Aki tomó su antigua habitación y sonrió al ver cuál era la habitación de Kohaku. Abby los saludó con un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

**-La verdad es que no pensé que se casarían… mucho menos que vendrían aquí.**

En voz baja les comentó que la habitación más apartada había sido designada como la matrimonial. Aquél comentario hizo que Aki se sonrojara de inmediato. El padre de Kohaku lo invitó a conocer a los ancianos mientras empezaría a prepararse para la ceremonia. Más tarde se le pidió a Aki que entregara el certificado de virginidad.

**-Bien… ahora será confirmado.**

**-Eh?**

**-Esto fue hecho en Japón. Y ayer. Debe ser confirmado.**

**-Bien, pero sólo mi madre y Abby, nadie más.**

**-Está decidido.**

Las mujeres subieron a una habitación y Cyrus ordenó a Kohaku esperar en la suya.

**-Sabes que si mi hija no es virgen te verás en serios problemas?**

**-Y-yo?**

**-Por supuesto. Eres el único que me ha desafiado. Y nadie desafía por un amor que nunca ha sido consumado. Es como apostar a un caballo ciego.**

**-Si está tan seguro que su hija no es pura, entonces para qué todo esto? Si duda de la integridad de su hija, para qué todo esto? Procure que su hija no se entere que usted duda de ella. De mi parte nunca lo sabrá, que no lo delaten sus actos.**

Kohaku le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió a su habitación. En la de Aki se desarrollaba otro cuadro completamente diferente.

**-Mamá, Abby, por qué me tienen que revisar? Si ya tengo el certificado?**

**-Aki, si eres virgen, qué es lo que te…**

**-Mamá… no soy virgen…**

**-Qué! Quién fue? Kohaku lo sabe?**

**-Claro que lo sabe…**

**-Por Alá, Aki! Quién tomó tu virginidad?**

**-Kohaku…**

**-Entonces tu padre tenía razón…**

**-Qué! Mamá, Kohaku y yo estamos casados… él decidió hacer esto para evitarme problemas.**

**-Están casados?**

**-Sí, mamá… Kohaku es y será el único hombre en mi vida. Pero es porque ya estamos casados…**

**-Hace cuánto se casaron?**

**-Dos días.**

**-Y qué harás? Aki, la muestra…**

**-Kohaku está dispuesto a hacerlo…**

Salieron de la habitación y toda la familia estaba reunida. Kohaku entró de último y vio a Aki a los ojos.

**-Y bien… Hoshiko…**

**-Abby y yo examinamos a Aki y… es virgen.**

**-Bien entonces… que empiecen las celebraciones!**

Entre cantos y bailes, Kohaku pudo apartarse un poco con Aki.

**-Aki…**

**-La ceremonia será esta noche…**

Kohaku la besó en las manos.

**-Tengo una sorpresa para tí.**

**-Sí? Qué es?**

**-Ah-ah, esta noche…**

**-Tenshi…**

El día avanzaba. Pronto la noche cayó y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo. Habían comido, bailado, todos reían. Kohaku se acercó a su ahora esposa.

**-Tenshi, son las 2 de la mañana… estoy cansado…**

**-Quieres subir? Ellos seguirán festejando hasta que se cansen. Son 4 días de fiesta.**

Lograron escabullirse entre los presentes hasta la habitación. Allí entre risas de complicidad, miradas lujuriosas, besos apasionados y suaves caricias, Kohaku la desvistió, cayeron sobre la cama y allí. Aki rompió el beso. Y con una sonrisa más sensual de la que usualmente le regalaba, haló unos pañuelos de seda de debajo de las almohadas.

Kohaku, idiotizado por el aroma, un poco de alcohol y la sensual figura sobre él, se dejó amarrar sin objeción alguna. Aki le había atado las manos a los postes de la cama. Le mostró dos espadas doradas.

**-Acaso me harás picadillo? **

**-Quizás sí… pero no con las espadas…**

Aki colocó las espadas sobre su pecho y con leves movimientos de su cuerpo, el filo de las espadas comenzaron a rozar su piel. Kohaku estaba idiotizado y no sabía dónde exactamente fijar sus ojos. Vagaban desde sus caderas, senos. Sentía que la piel bajo su cintura iba a explotar.

**-Aki!**

Aki rió e hizo las espadas a un lado. Aún atado vio como Aki le quitaba el pantalón y "jugaba con él". Acercó sus labios y lo besó. Kohaku parecía una bestia enjaulada. Aún estaba atado y Aki lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca se había atrevido a algo así.

**-A-aki… Aki…**

Kohaku estaba conociendo su límite.

**-AKI!**

Kohaku no pudo contenerse un segundo más. Aki sonrió delineando sus labios con su lengua. Tomó un poco de champaña y derramó el resto sobre el pecho de Kohaku. Sabía que aún estaba erecto, pero quería "jugar". Acarició su cuerpo con su lengua recorriendo cada cauce que creó el champaña sobre su musculatura. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y cada músculo sobresalía bajo su piel. Entonces Aki decidió soltarlo.

Él inmediatamente la abrazó y le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa de un tirón y la dejó de espaldas sobre la cama. La lujuria bailaba con un brillo oculto en sus ojos.

**-Ahora me toca a mí…**

**-Qué! A-hh!**

Kohaku saboreaba sus senos mientras con una mano acariciaba aquella guarida que quería morar eternamente. Con su lengua recorrió su cuerpo y la besó en aquél lugar, húmedo y caliente, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y tratara de ahogar un grito.

**-Kohaku!**

Aki se aferró a su cuello con tanta fuerza que lo rasgó con sus uñas.

**-Amor… así no…**

Kohaku se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. La acarició con los pañuelo de seda que hasta hace poco habían sido sus restrictores y la ató.

**-Aún no quiero ser picadillo…**

Lentamente bajó sus manos y separó sus piernas. Encontraba aquel sabor tan dulce que le parecía imposible dejarlo. Aquella imposibilidad de moverse con libertad, con las manos atadas y Kohaku presionando sus piernas una aparte de la otra.

**-Koh-K-Koh… KOHAKU U U!**

Kohaku sonrió y pensaba hacerlo otra vez hasta que la piel bajo su cintura le recordó su condición. Se deslizó sobre ella rozando su miembro con su intimidad, esperando que cesaran las convulsiones. Entre apasionados besos y ardientes caricias, desató sus manos que corrieron a encontrarse con su rostro, enredarse en su pelo y aferrarse a su espalda. Con sus piernas rodeó su cintura y lo hizo entrar en ella. Él, al principio hizo un poco de resistencia, sabía que estaba muy sensible, pero la fuerza que hizo ella con sus piernas, lo hizo entrar con fuerza.

**-KOHAKU!**

Kohaku no se movió. La besó con ternura.

**-Amor… Aki…**

Aki sonrió. Kohaku besó sus ojos y bebió las lágrimas que nacían en ellos.

**-Debes tener calma, amor…**

**-Ya estoy bien…**

Kohaku comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no pudo controlarse al escucharla.

**-Más!**

Fue aumentando la profundidad y la rapidez de sus penetraciones, perdiéndose dentro de ella incontables veces. Los besos eran largos y apasionados. Ella había logrado quedar sobre él. Lo mantenía de espaldas al colchón. Entre largos suspiros y acallados gemidos logró decir unas palabras.

**-Si…sih- no… te cal-mmas…. Te ataréhh… Ah!**

Kohaku se aferró a las sábanas, cerrando sus puños. Aki sonrió y comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que hizo al danzar con las espadas.

**-AKI!**

El desierto se fundía en el horizonte con el anaranjado del cielo que mostraba el rostro de un nuevo día. Kohaku se perdía en el interior de su esposa.

**-K-Koh…KOHAKU!**

**-TE AMO!**

Kohaku colapsó sobre su esposa con todo su peso. La abrazó con fuerza renuente a abandonar su interior. La besaba apasionadamente y al salir de ella, lo mordió en el labio inferior. Sonrieron y en brazos del otro se entregaron a un sueño que repondría sus energías.

Despertaron al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta. Sonrieron.

**-Oh! Kami! La sábana! Debo entregar la sábana!**

**-No te preocupes, amor, sólo haz lo que planeabas…**

Kohaku la besó en los labios. Aki se calmó un poco y alcanzó una bata, hizo las sábanas a un lado para levantarse. Kohaku estaba sentado en la cama.

**-AKI!**

**-Qué! No me grites…**

**-Aki, te hice daño? Te lastimé?**

**-Claro que no, mi amor…**

Kohaku le señaló la sábana, había una mancha de sangre. Aki sonrió, pero Kohaku estaba muy preocupado. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

**-Fui un bruto…**

**-No, mi amor… estoy bien… es la verdad. No me hiciste nada… Sólo llevarme al cielo y devolverme… varias veces… Amor… estoy bien…**

Aki le entregó la sábana a la joven que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta. Al cerrarla y dar la vuelta se encontró con Kohaku que la abrazó y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Kohaku… mi amor… estoy bien… sabes? Quiero que mi fuerte, atractivo y sexy esposo me acompañe en un rico baño…**

Estaban en la tina. Aki acariciaba el rostro de Kohaku con sus manos mojadas.

**-Te había dicho que adoro tus pecas?**

**-Mis pecas?**

**-Sí… son preciosas… y te resaltan los ojos…**

**-Tenshi… nunca hablamos de tener hijos…**

**-Qué… no… tienes razón… nunca hablamos de eso…**

**-Y bien… Quieres?**

**-Bebés? Claro que sí, mi amor! Quiero que se parezcan a ti y que tengan tus pecas… y tus ojos y tu sonrisa…**

Kohaku sonrió.

**-Justo como esa…**

**-Sí? Y qué hay de mí? Yo quiero una flor del desierto para consentir… que parezca un ángel, como su madre…**

**-Vamos a tener muchos bebés?**

**-Todos los que quieras…**

**-Pero… me gustaría esperar un poco… es decir, somos jóvenes amor… un par de años no nos hace daño… Ko-Kohaku? Por qué me miras así?**

La mirada de Kohaku brillaba.

**-Mejor para mí si esperamos. Así podremos viajar a todos los sitios que quiero conocer…**

**-Y qué sitios son esos?**

**-Todo el mundo… amor, crees que podríamos ir a las pirámides?**

**-Claro que sí, cariño, quieres salir mañana? Además, un viaje a Egipto no estaría completo sin las pirámides…**

**-Por qué presiento que sabes más de lo que aparentas?**

**-Cuando vivía aquí tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo de guía turístico… me echas agua en la cabeza?**

Kohaku alcanzó un pequeño envase y derramó el agua con aroma a hierbas frescas sobre ella. Examinó su rostro mientras el agua caía creando cauces que morían en su mentón. Cuando al fin aquel chorro se había convertido en gotas, las vio caer una a una. La mayoría en el agua y sólo unas pocas en su pecho. Quiso cazar la última gota antes de que se encontrara con el resto y la besó en el pecho. Al saborear nuevamente la piel de su esposa, no se pudo contener y continuó disfrutando de aquella dulzura, hasta que se encontró con sus senos.

**-K-Koh…**

Aki sintió a su esposo rozarla, tenso, pulsante, sediento por ella.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, acababa de salir de una reunión y estaba de evidente mal humor. Había ordenado que absolutamente nadie entrara en su oficina. Rin había decidido darle una sorpresa, pero la secretaria no la dejaba entrar.

**-Por favor, déjeme avisarle… el señor esta de muy mal humor…**

**-Con más, razón, Ari, no le digas nada.**

**-E-es que…**

**-Si le avisas me enfadaré contigo.**

**-Y si me despide?**

**-No lo hará… verdad que no le avisarás? Así me gusta! Eres un amor!**

Rin se apresuró por el pasillo, Ari sólo la vio alejarse y volvió a su trabajo. Rin entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Estaba apretando una pelotita de goma que ella misma le había regalado.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Rin!**

La pelotita se resbaló de su mano y salió disparada.

**-Cuidado!**

Rin atrapó la pelotita a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se acercó a él y dejando la pelotita sobre el escritorio, lo besó.

**-Tienes un mal día?**

**-Tengo malas noticias…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tengo que ir a Nagoya…**

**-Pero mi amor, si acabas de llegar…**

**-Sí? Bueno yo tampoco me quiero ir… serán unos días… una semana cuando mucho…**

**-Pero…**

**-Me harías un favor si te vas a la casa…**

**-Qué?**

**-Rin, por favor…**

**-Escúchame bien, tus problemas de oficina no los descargarás en mí…**

**-Rin, dónde te crees que estás? Estás en mí oficina!**

**-No me levantes la voz. Sabes algo? Tienes razón, no sé qué rayos busco en tu oficina…**

Rin tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-NO!**

**-Ahora qué?**

**-Perdóname…**

Sesshoumaru la alcanzó y la tomó por los hombros.

**-No era mi intención… cariño… lo siento…**

Sesshoumaru la giró para que estuviera frente a él. Ella le sonrió y lo besó.

**-Hay algo que me quieras decir?**

**-Nada, sólo vine a verte y saber si puedes almorzar conmigo?**

**-Sí… a dónde quieres ir?**

**-Iremos donde Kagome…**

**-Kagome está cocinando?**

**-No, yo lo hice…**

**-Te quiero, preciosa.**

**-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con cariño y ternura. Se sentó en su silla y ella en sus piernas y se entregaron a apasionados besos. Sesshoumaru pasó sus manos por sus piernas y hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla. Donde se encontró con la falda, deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la falda y sonrió al escucharla suspirar.

**-Seh-Sessh…**

**-Sh-h…**

Continuaron con un besó aún más profundo. Sesshoumaru llegó a acariciar el algodón. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro en el cuello de Rin.

**-Olvidé que estaba esperando una llamada… preciosa… **

**-Nos vemos más tarde…**

**-No. Espera… me iré contigo.**

**-Amor… voy a casa de Kagome…**

**-Lo sé…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y contestó la llamada. Rin se iba a levantar, pero él no la dejó, sujetándola firme por la cintura. Una vez que Sesshoumaru terminó la larga y aburrida llamada, la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Mi amor!**

**-Tendré que ir… no puedo evitarlo…**

**-Cuándo te vas?**

**-Mañana…**

**-Pero… Sesshoumaru!**

**-Rin, lo sé! Te prometo que te compensaré cuando vuelva…**

**-No quiero que me vengas regalando joyas ni nada por el estilo…**

**-No? Pero… preciosa…**

**-Mi amor… yo daría lo que fuera por estar contigo…**

**-Entonces ven conmigo…**

**-Eso no puedo hacerlo.**

**-Por qué no?**

Rin lo besó.

**-Porque aunque te amo… tengo mucho trabajo y no lo puedo dejar así por así…**

**-Pero te has ido conmigo antes…**

**-Porque coincidían con mis días libres. Lo siento, mi amor…**

**-Cuándo te toca?**

**-Hm… pues los cambie todos para cuando nos casemos… ya no tengo días libres hasta entonces…**

**-Y… cuántos días tendremos de luna de miel?**

Sesshoumaru le dijo esto al oído mientras mordisqueaba su oreja de forma juguetona.

**-S-Sessh… unos 15 días…**

**-Qué! Pero si es tan poco tiempo!**

Rin rió y se puso de pie.

**-Pues mejor nos vamos… tengo hambre y no es de ti…**

Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves y apagó su computador, se puso de pie y abrazó a Rin por la cintura.

**-Vamos… quiero ver a mis sobrinos!**

…………………………

Kohaku abrazaba a Aki durante la travesía en camello a través del vasto desierto.

**-Mi amor… suéltame un poco… me estás apretando mucho…**

**-Alguna vez te dije que le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas?**

**-Es muy raro que un camello se caiga…**

**-Te aseguro que uno o dos besos me podrían quitar el miedo…**

Aki rió.

**-Cuando nos detengamos… **

**-Sabes? No hay nadie en millas a la redonda… qué tal si nos detenemos aquí y…**

**-Tentador, pero peligroso.**

**-Porqué?**

**-Ves esas palmeras? Si no llegamos para el medio día, te ahogarás del calor.**

**-Yo? Y por qué tú no?**

**-Estoy acostumbrada. Pero tú te deshidratarás y apuesto lo que quieras a que ya te tomaste más de la mitad de tu agua.**

**-Pues sí… hace calor…**

Aki volvió a reír divertida.

**-No te preocupes, cariño… pasaremos la noche en una tienda…**

Kohaku le susurró al oído que una de sus fantasías era hacer el amor en la arena. Aki rió y pasó sus manos sobre las suyas. Y con las mejillas coloradas le confesó que era la suya también.

…………………

Miroku llegó a su casa y entró en la habitación, donde sabía que encontraría a Sango. Ella se divertía con los bebés. Se sentó a su lado y la besó como saludo.

**-Hola, mi amor… cómo estás?**

**-Feliz de estar en casa… Cómo estás tú?**

**-Feliz de verte. Adivina qué…**

**-Qué?**

**-Esta tarde, cuando me llamaste, puse el altavoz y Jiro te reconoció…**

**-Sí?**

Miroku cargó al niño que sonrió al verlo.

**-Sí me reconoce! Ya sabes quién es tu papi? Verdad? Sí!**

**-Taro también…**

Miroku sonrió y los acomodo como los tenía Sango. Uno al lado del otro y los llenó de besos.

**-Son preciosos, como su bella madre…**

Sango sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, luego se acostó al lado de los niños.

**-Mi querida Sango, si quieres me quedo con los niños y tú duermes un buen rato…**

**-No… quiero estar contigo también…**

Miroku sonrió y la besó.

**-Dudo mucho que quieran dormir a esta hora…**

**-Ya no quieren dormir a ninguna hora… ni de día ni de noche! Mejor aprovecho y me doy un baño… no lo hago desde esta mañana…**

**-No han dormido hoy?**

**-Ni un segundo! Ya vengo, amor…**

Miroku se quedó con los niños mientras Sango se daba un largo y merecido baño. Al salir se sentía fresca como una lechuga y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír al ver la escena frente a ella. Miroku estaba rendido rodeando a los niños con sus brazos de manera que no se podían mover. Sango lo besó en la mejilla y llevó a los niños a sus respectivas cunas. Volvió con Miroku que estaba despierto.

**-Te ves… hermosa…**

**-Estás cansado?**

**-Pero no muerto, qué hacías?**

**-Pues mientras tomabas una siesta, yo alimenté y dormí a tus hijos…**

Sango se había sentado sobre Miroku, con una pierna a cada costado de su esposo.

**-Amor…**

Sango sonrió y se recostó sobre él para besarlo. Sus besos eran apasionados y sus caricias candentes, Miroku recorrió sus piernas y comenzó a subir el vestido cuando escucharon un llanto.

**-Taro…**

Los dos dijeron a la vez y sonrieron. Sango se recostó unos segundos en su pecho y luego fue por el niño. Volvió con él sin éxito al tratar de calmar su llanto.

**-No quiero que despierte a Jiro.**

Miroku lo cargó y en pocos minutos el niño estaba casi dormido nuevamente.

**-Ves? Y decías que no te quería…**

Miroku sonrió.

**-No me quiere… porque no deja que yo me divierta con su mami…**

**-Miroku! Eres un pervertido!**

……………………

Sesshoumaru había tenido que volver a la oficina después del almuerzo en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Al volver a la casa se encontró que todo estaba apagado y sólo unas velas que marcaban el camino a su habitación. Al subir las escaleras se encontró con varias prendas que reconoció Rin usaba en la mañana y sonrió. Al llegar a la habitación, Rin voló a sus brazos tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

**-Amor! R-Rin…**

Rin lo besaba bebiendo sus energías a la vez que con increíble agilidad lo desvestía. Llegó a sus pantalones y no pudo evitar comentar acerca de la dureza que sentía.

**-Qué es eso un tubo, o simplemente estás feliz de verme?**

**-Es un arma, y sí estoy feliz de verte.**

Rin se apartó y Sesshoumaru se sacó el arma y la dejó sobre el estante. Era una mágnum 9mm.

**-Para qué tienes eso?**

**-Pues me tengo que ir en la madrugada y me voy solo. Así que decidí traerla.**

Rin se acostó en la cama.

**-Preciosa…**

**-No la quiero en mi habitación, sácala de aquí.**

**-Le tienes miedo a una pistola? Si tiene el seguro…**

**-No le tengo miedo. Pero no quiero tener eso cerca, llévalo al estudio.**

**-Preciosa, sé que sufriste a causa de una pero…**

**-Lejos de mi experiencia personal, no me gustan las armas de fuego. Y no dormiré en la misma habitación en que esté una. Te quedó claro? Saca esa maldita cosa de mí habitación.**

**-Te estás extralimitando.**

**-Me estoy extralimitando? Sabes cuántas balas saco de un cuerpo al día? Sabes cuántas de todas esas son a niños? Sabes cuántos de esos fueron accidentales? Nunca me han gustado y ahora me gustan menos... Sesshoumaru, no quiero discutir contigo… sólo saca esa cosa de aquí y ven a hacerme el amor…**

Sesshoumaru llevó el arma al estudio. Al volver, la besó en la mejilla y se acostó a su lado.

**-Mi amor… me perdonas? No quería discutir contigo…**

**-Está bien.**

Rin se inclinó sobre él y le llenó el rostro de besos.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru hacía su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse. Rin le hablaba en un tono consentido, como si fuera una niña que hizo algo malo.

**-Sessh! Quiero hacer el amor!**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa!**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura a la vez que la hacía quedar debajo de él. Ambos reían divertidos.

……………………

Kohaku veía divertido cómo su mujer hacía todo lo posible para no gritar, sabiendo que lo único que los separaba de todos era la fina tela de la tienda en la que dormían. Aquella posibilidad de que los encontraran haciendo el amor, los excitaba a sobre manera. Se perdía en su interior una y otra vez mientras la besaba apasionadamente para evitar sus gritos. Ella se aferraba a su espalda mientras sentía el inminente orgasmo apropiarse de su cuerpo. La repentina rigidez de su marido fue el detonante para dejarse llevar a sentir aquella placentera sacudida que recorría todo su cuerpo y se asentaba por etapas.

**-A-Aki… Teh… amo…**

Aki sonrió al verlo con la respiración tan entrecortada, ella no se diferenciaba mucho de él. "Te amo". Le dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba su pelo y él descansaba en su pecho, aún dentro de ella.

…………………

N/A: Qué tal? Me disculpan si ya no les respondo sus reviews, pero está esta nueva regla y… más vale prevenir que lamentar. La verdad es que como dije en Onegai Teacher, ustedes son mis musas. A veces hasta me olvido de escribir aunque se lo que pondré y lo recuerdo cuando leo algún review. Veo que tengo nuevas lectoras que han hecho de todo por ponerse al día, espero sus reviews! Aún estoy escribiendo el próximo cap. Je j eje…. Veremos qué se me ocurre! Ji ji ji! Por lo pronto, no les prometo nada para la próxima semana como intento hacerlo, pues estoy en época de exámenes y… jeje… tengo la soga al cuello… demasiado material!

Espero que les guste este cap!

Besos

Mizuho!


	34. Un Amor Puro y Sincero

**Capítulo 34**

**Un Amor Puro y Sincero**

Apenas el sol comenzaba a salir y ya Sesshoumaru estaba de pie y listo para irse. Se sentó en la cama y colocando cada mano a un lado de Rin, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Ya te bañaste!**

**-Quise dejarte dormir un rato más…**

Sesshoumaru tomó la sábana y tapó el pecho desnudo de Rin.

**-Hace mucho frío, no quiero que te enfermes…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Cómo quisiera irme contigo!**

**-Tranquila, amor… tal vez venga antes…**

**-Te voy a extrañar…**

Sesshoumaru la besó y acarició sus mejillas.

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, pero Rin no lo soltó.

**-Preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te prometo que me tomaré más tiempo libre… te amo, preciosa…**

Rin se levantó, se puso su yukata azul con la R bordada. Sesshoumaru encendió su auto y mientras se calentaba el motor, volvió a la casa y besó a Rin apasionadamente. Cuando el oxígeno les faltó por tercera vez. Rin se refugió en su pecho sonriendo.

**-Vas a calentar el motor equivocado, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar de despedida y se marchó. Rin aún guardaba su sabor en su boca cuando vio a su alrededor y notó la gran casa vacía.

**-(Si Sessh sigue con éstos viajes, creo que mejor nos vamos a un apartamento… no soporto tanta soledad… bah! Pero si he estado sóla toda mi vida… Tal vez… pero la casa es demasiado grande y para mí sola…)**

Rin volvió a acostarse abrazando la almohada de Sesshoumaru.

**-Un mes sin ti… y ya te fuiste otra vez…**

Rin se quedó dormida pensando en su boda. Siendo su día libre, luego de tomar una ducha, se fue al jardín a atender sus flores. Se quedó de rodillas frente a sus orquídeas.

**-Kami! No es posible! Hoy no es…**

Se quitó el guante y sacó su celular de su bolsillo para comprobar la fecha.

**-Es el domingo… igual, no se acordó…**

Rin suspiró desalentada. Terminó de arreglar sus flores y se volvió a dar un baño. Más tarde, Kagome fue con los niños. Satoshi jugaba en su habitación y Kira dormía en la cama de Rin. Rin se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la cabeza.

**-Es preciosa, Kagome…**

**-Gracias… Oye… qué te pasa?**

**-Nada, estoy bien…**

**-No estás bien. A mí no me engañas…**

Rin sonrió tristemente.

**-Sesshoumaru se fue a Nagoya… y… en dos días es nuestro aniversario… y no lo recordó…**

**-Pero Rin…**

**-No lo recordó… crees que me estoy concentrando mucho en mi trabajo?**

**-Para nada…**

**-Ni siquiera le he dicho lo de el ascenso… creo que mejor lo rechazo…**

**-Pero acaso te volviste loca?**

**-Ya ni eso sé, Kagome… a veces sólo quiero dedicarme a mi familia… pero por otro lado la medicina es… es…**

**-La amas tanto como amarías a un hijo…**

**-Es lo que siento… es más una pasión que un trabajo…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Te comprendo… pero… una fecha la olvida cualquiera, y si Inuyasha no hubiera estado tan ocupado, hubiera ido él. En realidad ese era el plan…**

**-Qué plan?**

**-Ustedes se iban de fin de semana, e Inu iba a hacerse cargo de todo… pero resulta que lo de Nagoya no estaba en planes y resultó que necesitan a Sesshoumaru por ser el presidente de las empresas.**

**-Kagome, no lo encubras. Él no me dijo nada. No tenía planes…**

**-Y de cuándo acá tu sabes que te darán una sorpresa. Rin, no seas tan dura con él.**

**-No estoy siendo dura con él… pero es que todo es muy diferente…**

**-Diferente?**

**-Sí… desde el disparo, Sesshoumaru no es el mismo…**

**-Acaso prefieres a la bestia enjaulada?**

Rin rió.

**-No se parece al hombre del que me enamoré…**

Kira se movió dormida, colocándose boca arriba y con una manita sobre sus ojos. Rin sonrió acariciando su pelo.

**-Sessh duerme así…**

**-Te notas bastante enamorada ahora…**

**-Me refiero a que incluso evita las discusiones, aunque sepa que él tiene la razón… son tantas cosas.**

**-Tal vez sea hora de que lo conozcas mejor… sabes? No conocí bien a Inuyasha hasta que supo que yo estaba en riesgo de perder a Satoshi… y ya estaba casada con él. Ésta es tu oportunidad de ver al verdadero Sesshoumaru, bajo toda esa frialdad que aparenta.**

**-Lo conoces bien…**

**-Siempre ha sido como un padre para Inuyasha y más que como tío, trata a Satoshi como su nieto. La primera vez que lo vi sonreír fue cuando cargó a Satoshi por primera vez…**

**-Me lo habías dicho.**

**-Y no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que están juntos… **

Rin sonrió. Satoshi entró en la habitación y se acomodó al lado de Kira.

Sesshoumaru apenas llegaba al hotel donde se hospedaría en Nagoya. Llamó a Rin.

**-Bueno?**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Mi amor, cómo estás? Cómo estuvo el viaje?**

**-Estoy cansado, apenas llegué…**

**-Entonces come algo y descansa…**

**-No… preciosa, perdóname…**

**-Qué? Porqué?**

**-No me pude zafar de ésta y el domingo…**

**-No te preocupes, mi amor…**

…………………………

Los días pasaron. Era el domingo en la mañana. Rin despertó al escuchar su celular.

**-Bueno?**

**-Te amo…**

**-Sessh! Mi amor!**

**-Feliz aniversario, preciosa…**

**-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…**

**-Quiero que vayas a la habitación contigua.**

**-Para qué?**

**-Sólo vé.**

**-Pero mi amor… **

**-Rin… **

**-Está bien… espera…**

Rin se levantó y fue a la habitación contigua, que sabía bien estaba vacía.

**-Mi amor, ya estoy en la habitación.**

**-Es en la más alejada a la escalera.**

**-Lo hubieras dicho antes…**

**-Sobre la cama está tu regalo.**

**-Pero mejor espero a que llegues…**

**-Rin!**

**-Está bien, ya voy! Qué temperamento para madrugar!**

Rin abrió la puerta y dejó caer su celular. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado sobre la cama con una gran caja en las manos. Rin prácticamente brincó sobre él y lo besó por todas partes.

**-Mi amor!**

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Pero… cómo? Cuándo?**

**-Hace media hora. Porqué pasas seguro si la alarma está puesta?**

**-Ves como entraste y no lo sentí? Claro que tengo que ponerlo…**

Rin estaba arrodillada sobre la cama, Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Feliz aniversario, preciosa…**

**-Feliz aniversario, mi amor… me acompañas a darme un baño?**

**-Por supuesto, preciosa…**

Rin estaba recostada del pecho de Sesshoumaru mientras él jugueteaba con sus manos bajo el agua. Finalmente posó sus manos en su cintura y acarició su vientre.

**-Perdóname por dejarte sola tanto tiempo… hay cosas que las debo hacer yo mismo…**

**-Comprendo, mi amor…**

**-Te extrañé, preciosa…**

**-Y yo a ti…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza de forma casi melancólica.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Éste ha sido un año duro para nosotros…**

**-Han pasado muchas cosas… pero no todas se pueden catalogar necesariamente como malas…**

Sesshoumaru hundió su nariz en su cuello.

**-Estoy cansado, preciosa, dormiré un rato…**

**-Está bien, Sessh… pero no quieres comer nada?**

**-No… sólo quiero dormir…**

Sesshoumaru se acostó mientras Rin cerraba las cortinas. Se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura.

**-Que descanses, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

**-Me vas a dejar sólo?**

**-No que quieres dormir?**

**-Pero contigo…**

Rin sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre su vientre y la besó por encima de la ropa.

**-Preciosa… hay algo que hablé con Myoga en Nagoya… crees que el del problema sea yo?**

**-Cómo así?**

**-Porque no sales embarazada… crees que yo tenga problemas?**

**-Claro que no, Sesshoumaru! Es simplemente que no hemos tenido suerte. Recuerda que me has embarazado…**

**-Sí, pero hacen 9 años…**

**-Tambien hacen 6 meses…**

**-Tú no tienes…**

**-Mi amor… apenas estamos tratando… cuando menos lo pienses…**

**-Pero es que… ten por seguro que no te dejaré ir a ningún sitio…**

Rin rió mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

**-Condujiste durante toda la noche, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar en el vientre y dejando su cabeza allí, se quedó dormido.

Disfrutaron del resto del día juntos, ya en la noche, fueron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.

La música era suave y envolvía todo el ambiente, creando una atmósfera romántica. Estaban bailando y antes de saberlo, se besaban apasionadamente, aún bailando. Se separaron con lentitud y sonrieron.

**-Qué tal si continuamos con el baile en la casa?**

**-Te iba a decir exactamente lo mismo…**

**-Además… no me gusta cómo te están viendo…**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Así que estás celoso…**

**-Sólo un poquito… quién no lo estaría?**

La ropa regada por el piso de toda la casa conducía a un solo lugar, la habitación principal. Donde Sesshoumaru trataba de contenerse ante el instinto animal latente bajo su piel, pidiéndole a gritos que la penetrara más rápido y con más fuerza.

**-Rin!**

Rin simplemente no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Sólo se aferraba a él mientras lo sentía abrirse paso dentro de ella una y otra vez. Llevándola a conocer un punto mucho más allá del clímax donde no existía nada más que el placer.

**-Rin…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Lo sientes?**

**-Ya casi…**

Ambos emitieron un grito a la vez mientras sus mentes quedaban en blanco y el placer los arrastraba a algo que podía ser catalogado como otra dimensión.

Rin despertó sobre Sesshoumaru, quién la rodeaba con un brazo y la otra mano en sus sensuales curvas. Apenas movió la cabeza y él la apretó en su abrazo. Vio el reloj, sólo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se durmiera. Trató de alcanzar las sábanas, pero Sesshoumaru no le permitió moverse.

**-Rin, duérmete!**

**-Tengo frío, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la dejó halar las sábanas y cubrirlos, volvió a abrazarla posesivamente y no abrió los ojos hasta que ella lo besó en la mejilla. Sonrió y apreció aquel brillo extraño que tenía la mirada esmeralda en la oscuridad de la noche. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

Rin se acomodó en su pecho y se dejó llevar por el sueño, mientras escuchaba los calmados latidos del corazón de Sesshoumaru.

………………

Kagome despertó al escuchar a Kira llorando, soltó el abrazo que mantenía con su esposo y se sentó en la cama, sintió una mano que la halaba de vuelta a la cama.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Yo voy… tú descansa…**

Kagome se volvió a acostar. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Un rato más tarde, volvió con Kira en brazos. Kagome estaba dormida nuevamente.

**-Kagome… amor…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Kira está caliente…**

Kagome encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche. Inuyasha la cargaba ya dormida. Tocó su frente y luego su estómago.

**-Tiene sólo un poquito…**

Kagome se levantó y tomó a Kira.

**-A dónde vas?**

**-Me quedaré con ella, por si le sube. Tú duerme, tienes que trabajar mañana…**

**-Mi amor… ven…**

Inuyasha acomodó a Kira en el centro de la cama. Kagome se acomodó y puso una mano sobre la espalda de su bebita. Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó.

**-Va a estar bien, verdad?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor. Puede ser por las vacunas.**

Inuyasha la vio sonreírle y vio a Kira dormir. Acarició su pelo y cerró los ojos.

**-Kagome… perdóname…**

**-Eh? Porqué?**

**-P-por lo que te hice cuando estabas embarazada de Satoshi…**

**-Inu… te he dicho que eso está en el pasado…**

**-Es posible que me dejes… pero ya no puedo más…**

**-Qué?**

**-Hice algo muy estúpido cuando me fui…**

Kagome no podía creer que Inuyasha estuviera llorando. Y aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitarlo. Se puso de pie y caminaba por toda la habitación. Se arrodilló frente a Kagome, que estaba sentada en la cama.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Cuando me fui… yo… yo… Kami, de verdad lo siento…**

**-Inuya…**

**-Tal vez no debería decírtelo… pero… Cada vez que los veo juntos… siento ésta presión…**

**-Que ves a quiénes juntos?**

**-Satoshi y Kira… Kagome…**

Kagome acarició su pelo y sus mejillas. Inuyasha aprisionó sus manos entre las suyas y su rostro.

**-Inuyasha… yo lo sé…**

**-Qué?**

**-Sé lo que quieres decirme…**

**-No… estoy seguro de que no lo sabes…**

**-Cuando te fuiste… que no creías que Satoshi fuera tuyo… estuviste con otra mujer…**

Inuyasha hundió su rostro en su regazo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Perdóname, por favor… y-yo no podría vivir sin ti…**

**-Inu, mi amor… hace mucho que te perdoné…**

**-K-Kag…**

**-Lo supe desde el principio…**

**-No es como crees… sólo fue una vez…**

**-No te ayuda el que me des detalles… olvida eso, Inu… 5 años atrás…**

Inuyasha no levantaba la cabeza. Kagome sabía bien que estaba arrepentido y no quería verlo sufrir tanto.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Yo no te merezco…**

**-Pero yo a ti sí… así que lo demás no importa…**

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

………………

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin dormido y abrió los ojos cuando no la sintió entre sus brazos. Se quedó unos segundos acostado y luego alcanzó los pantalones de su pijama. Se iba a poner la camisa, pero no la encontró. Se dejó la yukata abierta.

**-Rin?**

**-Sessh…**

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

Rin estaba sentada al borde de la tina usando la camisa de la pijama de Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados. De inmediato Sesshoumaru supo que estaba llorando.

**-Rin, qué pasó?**

Sesshoumaru estaba en cuclillas frente a ella. Le dio un tierno beso de buenos días en la frente.

**-No me dirás que pasa?**

**-Estaba atrasada… pero quise hacerme la prueba antes de decirte algo…**

**-Estabas atrasada? Te refieres a…**

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Es genial, amor! Pero por qué lloras?**

**-Estaba atrasada… Sesshoumaru, ya llegó… pero yo quería…**

Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro en el vientre de Rin.

**-No te preocupes, preciosa… mientras más piensas en eso, más difícil se hará…**

**-Pero es que yo quería…**

**-Rin…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Creí que estaba, porque eran casi dos semanas…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Roma no se construyó en un día… y tú no quedarás embarazada de la noche a la mañana… así que relájate, mi amor. Me acompañas en mi baño?**

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la desvistió con cuidado, admirando sus sensuales curvas. Sabía que si ya la situación que vivían a él le desesperaba, Rin se debía sentir morir. De repente decirle que la amaba no era suficiente, ni hacerle el amor. Sólo quería hacerla feliz y era algo que no conseguía. La vio ensimismado mientras ella lavaba su pecho con esmero. Volvió a ponerle jabón a la esponja y comenzó a lavar su estómago. Sesshoumaru la abrazó queriendo fundirla en su pecho.

**-Sessh…**

**-Te amo, Rin… tanto… que me hace daño verte así… no soy capaz de hacerte feliz…**

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar tal confesión y le respondió el abrazo, soltando la esponja.

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru. Y no me importa lo que pase si estamos juntos. Sólo con tenerte a ti soy feliz. Así que no repitas que no eres capaz de hacerme feliz.**

**-Pero lloras…**

**-Soy una llorona…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

**-Me gustas llorona… me gustas cuando ríes, cuando me miras sin saber si creerme o no, pero me crees… cuando te pido un beso, me dices que no y me lo das…**

**-Hay algo que no te guste?**

**-Cuando te ataca la inseguridad y piensas mil estupideces con la respuesta frente a ti… cuando te dejas llevar por los celos sin razón…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-Pero entonces… si no discutiéramos de vez en cuando, no nos reconciliaríamos… y eso es lo que me gusta de cada discusión…**

Sesshoumaru había bajado sus manos hasta su trasero y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

**-Sessh!**

**-No podemos hacer el amor, verdad?**

**-Estás loco! No me tocarás en los próximos 5 días!**

**-Me las cobraré…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente antes de meterse completamente bajo la ducha y quitarse el jabón.

**-Te falta la espalda…**

Sesshoumaru se dejó lavar por Rin pensando en la mala idea que había resultado ser. Puesto que se estaba excitando a sobremanera.

**-Preciosa, creo que mejor sigo solo…**

**-Por qué?**

…………………

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso antes de cada uno abordar su auto y dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos. Rin apenas se acomodaba en su consultorio cuando Kagome entró con Kira.

**-Kagome!**

**-Hola…**

**-No te esperaba por aquí… cómo está la princesa? Y Satoshi?**

**-Está en el colegio… Rin… estoy preocupada, a Kira no se le quita la fiebre.**

**-Es por la vacuna…**

**-Sí, lo sé… pero no cede, no le baja.**

**-Dame unos minutos, acabo de llegar.**

Rin abrió las cortinas, y cambió los papeles de la balanza y la camilla, por último se puso la bata.

**-Vamos a ver qué tiene la preciosa.**

Rin la cargó y la colocó sobre la camilla. Luego de examinarla.

**-Le has dado antipiréticos?**

**-Aunque no me gusta dárselos tan rápido, sí. Inuyasha no podía dormir…**

**-Está bien. Pero veo algo en el oído. Está irritado. Así que tal vez sea eso y no la vacuna.**

**-Será por eso que no deja de llorar? Cuando comienza no para.**

**-Ven a ver. Está completamente rojo.**

Rin le dio el oftalmoscopio. Luego de verla Kagome se extrañó aún más.

**-Pero cómo y porqué? Me he fijado bien de que no le entre agua…**

**-Aveces simplemente pasan. Antiinflamatorios, y antipiréticos. **

Kagome sonrió mientras veía a Rin comerse a Kira a besos mientras Kira reía.

**-Ves? Está bien. Es sólo un poquito de calentura… parece que tu mami anda paranoica, mi amor…**

**-Nunca imaginarás lo que hizo esta mañana.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Pues Inu la cargó y no tenía camisa y ella se le pegó de una tetilla.**

Rin estalló en risas.

**-Tenías mucha hambre, mi amor… está perfecta, Kagome… y tú? Cómo vas?**

**-Estoy bien. Ya pronto termina mi licencia.**

Kagome notó que Rin continuaba sonrojada desde que ella llegara.

**-Rin, estás bien?**

**-Ah? Sí…**

**-Estás segura? Estás toda roja…**

El carmín se encendió en las mejillas de Rin.

Rin vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde.

**-"No debería de prepararle nada al menso ese… que se resuelva su cena sólo…"**

Antes de saberlo, Rin estaba en el supermercado comprando las cosas para hacer un banquete. Mientras preparaba la cena, Sesshoumaru llegó y entró en la cocina. La abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa… viene alguien hoy?**

**-No…**

**-Y todo esto? Huele delicioso…**

**-Es para ti.**

**-Para mí?**

**-Hace mucho que no hacía nada especial sólo para nosotros dos…**

**-La verdad, es que sí…**

**-Entonces, esto es sólo para ti y para mí…**

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Volvió a besarla sin dejarla responderle. Rin sólo sonrió. Sesshoumaru pasó sus dedos por sus labios.

**-Necesito hielo…**

Dijo esto usando su conocido tono ronco y seductor. Antes de volver a besarla robándole el aliento.

**-Hielo?**

**-Si no haces algo pronto la cena se irá a pique…**

Rin lo sintió erecto y de repente la sangre se acumuló en su rostro.

**-Sessh, estás…**

**-Loco, sí, lo sé… mejor me doy un baño…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y salió de la cocina.

**-(Kami! Pero qué es lo que le pasa? Es decir, dos besitos y mira cómo se pone!)**

Sesshoumaru logró calmarse con el agua fría. Luego de vestirse, volvió con Rin, que ya ponía el último plato en la mesa.

**-Te iba a llamar… Sessh, estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Qué tal si olvidamos todo y sólo cenamos?**

…………………

Después de haber cenado, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y recogió los platos.

**-Te quedó delicioso, mi amor.**

Rin no pudo evitar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sesshoumaru puso todo en el lavavajillas y volvió con Rin.

**-Qué tal si vamos a la terraza, la noche está hermosísima.**

**-Como digas, preciosa.**

Allí, tomaron los cojines de los sillones y se acomodaron en el piso a ver el cielo mientras continuaban degustando del vino.

**-Mi amor, no sabes lo que hizo Kira…**

**-Kira? Qué pasó?**

**-Inuyasha la cargó sin camisa y Kira parece que pensó que era hora de comer y se le pegó de una tetilla.**

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar reír.

**-Eso le debió doler…**

**-Todos los hombres son iguales. Son unos bebés cuando se trata de soportar dolores.**

**-Entonces vamos a hacer un trato.**

**-Qué trato?**

**-Tú soportas todos los dolores que haya que soportar. Y yo pierdo todo el sueño que haya que perder.**

**-Sabes que sales perdiendo, verdad?**

**-No lo creo… qué dices?**

**-Trato.**

Sellaron el trato con un apasionado beso. Rin se recostó de su pecho mientras él jugaba con su pelo entre sus dedos.

**-Rin… esta mañana… estuvo mal… perdóname…**

**-No importa, Sessh… después de todo, no sé que pasó… pero era una falsa alarma…**

**-Cómo así? Quiere decir que estás…**

**-Ni estoy embarazada, ni nada… no sé… después del disparo todo se me ha descontrolado… tal vez es por eso que no vuelvo a quedar embarazada…**

**-Y cómo lo controlas?**

**-Tratamiento… más pastillas!**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

**-Quisiera ayudarte… pero no sé qué puedo hacer?**

**-Sólo ser el mejor novio del mundo hasta que nos casemos y seas el mejor esposo del mundo.**

**-Y cómo voy hasta ahora?**

**-De maravilla… Rin! No hagas eso!**

Rin había bajado el cierre del pantalón de Sesshoumaru y lo acariciaba buscado entrar en su ropa interior.

**-Hace un rato, me pareciste más grande…**

**-Rin!**

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan y al ser tal blanco, se notaba a leguas, tal y como cuando hacían el amor. Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Sabes algo, mi amor… me encanta hacer el amor contigo… nunca es igual…**

**-Opino lo mismo…**

Rin sonrió mientras removía los botones de su camisa y besaba todo su pecho. Besó una de sus tetillas que se endureció al contacto de sus labios.

**-Rin…**

**-Tranquilo, amor… no te haré nada que no me hayas hecho…**

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le erizaban los pelitos de la nuca al imaginar toda la serie de cosas que Rin le podía hacer. Sonrió a medias y se dejó llevar por las caricias que ahora que no interfería su ropa interior era mucho mejor.

**-R-Rin… de-cha…**

Rin dejó de besar su pecho para reírse.

**-Elije un idioma… así no te entiendo…**

**-No… ya…**

Rin pasó su lengua por todo su vientre y hasta su virilidad.

**-Pienso que te has portado muy bien… así que te toca un premio…**

Sesshoumaru tomó aire hasta que su pecho se ensanchó a su máxima capacidad al sentir los labios de Rin sobre él.

**-Rin!**

Rin continuó besándolo y acariciándolo, Sesshoumaru le rogaba que se detuviera, no era así como quería llegar al clímax.

**-Rin! Yamete! _(Rin! Detente!)_**

**-Mou! Nunca me dejas jugar! Siempre el único que se divierte eres tú…**

**-Creí que no te gustaba…**

**-Y perderme de la cara que pones? Jamás!**

Rin volvió a besarlo sólo en la punta, comenzó a acariciarla con su lengua.

**-RIN!**

Rin sonrió mientras saboreaba la cremosa esencia de Sesshoumaru. Lo besó en el vientre y se acomodó en su pecho, dándole dulces besitos mientras él trataba de volver a respirar normal.

**-Amor… eso… fue… ge-nial…**

Rin rió mientras acariciaba su pecho notó que aún estaba excitado y quiso volver a besarlo. Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

**-Ahora es mi turno…**

**-Déjame hacerte el amor!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó. Contrario a lo que pensó que haría, Rin se acomodó sobre él y tomándolo entre sus dedos lo dirigió a su interior.

**-Ah! Preciosa! Me quema…**

Apoyada en su pecho se movía enérgicamente provocando que Sesshoumaru perdiera más de una vez el ritmo de su propia respiración. Estaba encontrado su límite.

**-Sessh… Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru comprendió que ella no podía seguir aquél ritmo así que asiéndola por las caderas, movió las propias hasta que ambos se entregaron a la vez. Rin colapsó sobre él sin ser capaz de moverse por un buen rato. Sesshoumaru la cubrió con su propia camisa.

La llevó a la habitación y se acomodó a su lado. En aquel estado de aletargamiento, Rin se pegó a su pecho.

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la rodeó con sus brazos antes de encontrarse con ella en el país de los sueños.

………………

**N/A: **qué les pareció?

Espero que me disculpen el retraso, pero estaba en exámenes finales… espero que me haya ido bien…

Gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que me dejan sus reviews, no se imaginan todo lo que me gusta leer cada uno, hasta dos y tres veces… y también se que hay muchos que no se les da lo de los reviews, yo soy pésima en eso… pero gracias a ustedes que no dejan, pero leen.

Espero que les guste el cap, que ha resultado ser de transición.

Besitos

Mizuho


	35. Un Trago Amargo

**Capítulo 35**

**Un Trago Amargo**

Miroku redujo la velocidad al llegar a las cercanías del templo de su familia, continuó hasta detenerse.

**-Sango…**

Sango tomó su mano y la apretó.

**-Amor, qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?**

**-Que resultes herida…**

**-Miroku, más que por mí, preocúpate por tus hijos. Yo estaré bien…**

**-Quiero que en todo momento recuerdes que te amo.**

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

Sango lo besó con ternura y le sonrió. Vio el asiento trasero y comprobó que los niños estuvieran bien.

**-Están dormidos…**

Miroku puso el auto en marcha y volvió a tomar el camino. Mientras entraban en los terrenos del templo, Miroku vio a Sango.

**-Si te sientes incómoda, sólo dímelo y nos vamos de aquí.**

**-Miroku…**

**-Kami sabe que haré lo posible por tener una familia… pero no a expensas tuya. **

Al detenerse frente a la casa, salieron varias personas, un anciano, un hombre un poco más joven, pero mayor y una mujer un poco más joven que el hombre.

**-Éllos son mi abuelo y mis padres…**

Miroku bajó del auto y una joven de unos 20 años corrió a sus brazos antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra.

**-Karin!**

Sango bajó y observó la escena. Miroku abrazó a la joven conla misma intensidad con que ella lo abrazaba. Y adivinó que sería su hermana menor. Miroku le había hablado muy poco de su familia. Sólo le decía que se había ido de aquella casa en términos de pocos amigos.

**-Ba-ka onii-chan! Te he extrañado tanto!**

**-Yo también te he extrañado…**

Tanto el viejo como los padres de Miroku no se movían ni hablaban. Todo aquello fue interrumpido por el llanto de Jiro. Sango se apresuró a cargarlo y calmarlo.

**-Ese niño…**

**-Es mi hijo… Jiro… tu sobrino…**

Karin se iba a acercar a Sango, pero entonces el anciano habló.

**-Karin! Entra en la casa!**

Karin no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Taro había despertado y Miroku lo cargó. Había un silencio incómodo entre todos.

**-Sango, estás bien?**

**-Sí… pero tengo que darles de comer o se pondrán insoportables…**

Miroku se acercó a ellos, Sango lo siguió.

**-Qué es lo que quieres Miroku? No habías dicho que nunca volverías?**

**-Dije eso cuando era soltero, irresponsable y no tenía hijos… Dije eso 8 años atrás…**

Miroku sentía el corazón oprimido. Su familia no daba pista de dar su brazo a torcer. Jiro comenzó a llorar. Sango le dijo algo en voz baja y se alejó con el niño.

**-Calma, mi amor… en un rato te daré tu leche…**

Jiro no paraba de llorar.

**-Por favor, Jiro…**

Sango hacía todo lo posible para calmar a su hijo. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró. Era la madre de Miroku.

**-Hiroko-sama!**

**-Calma, niña… éstos hombres son tercos, pero no son de piedra…**

Jiro aún lloraba.

**-Puedo?**

La mujer extendió los brazos hacia el niño. Sango sonrió y le pasó el niño.

**-Es hermoso… se parece mucho a ti…**

**-Más a mi padre y mi hermano…**

**-Son gemelos?**

**-Mellizos. Este es Jiro. Miroku tiene a Taro…**

**-A quién se parece Taro?**

**-A Miroku… tenemos una fotografía de Miroku bebé y son idénticos.**

**-Y mi hijo no piensa hacerse responsable?**

**-Disculpe, pero no sé de qué habla… Miroku no ha dejado a sus hijos solos ni un instante… es excelente como padre y como esposo… Hiroko-sama, Miroku y yo no nos casamos porque yo haya quedado embarazada. Quedé embarazada mucho después de estar comprometidos…**

Jiro volvió a llorar, al no poder calmarlo Sango lo tomó nuevamente. Vio a Miroku que trataba con dificultad, calmar a Taro.

**-Tienen hambre…**

Hiroko se encaminó hacia la casa, indicándole a Sango que la siguiera. Sango sacó del auto un bulto y la siguió.

**-Hiroko, qué haces?**

**-Ni ella, ni los niños tiene que ver con lo que Miroku hizo 8 años atrás…**

**-No importa…**

**-Son tus nietos, Saikotsu.**

Hiroko tomó a Taro de los brazos de Miroku. Entraron en la casa.

**-Mamá…**

**-Karin, deja que Sango lleve a los niños a tu habitación…**

**-Sí, por aquí…**

Llegaron a la habitación.

**-Puedo cargarlo?**

**-Claro que sí!**

Sango le pasó a Jiro. Y Preparó las mezclas. Le pasó una botella a Karin y una Hiroko. Los niños se callaron al instante.

**-Sí que tenían hombre!**

**-Por lo general son callados…**

Sango sonrió.

**-Sango-san…**

**-Dime Sango, por favor…**

**-Sango… éste es Jiro?**

**-Sí…**

**-Se parece mucho a ti… de Miroku no tiene nada!**

**-Taro se parece más a Miroku.**

**-Y qué hizo Miroku cuando lo supo? Me imagino que se aterró…**

**-Karin!**

**-Gomen!**

Sango rió.

**-No hay problema… la verdad es que estaba muy feliz. Claro que todo fue una sorpresa… pero Miroku se emocionó tanto que adelantó la boda, quería casarse al día siguiente…**

**-Cómo se casaron?**

**-Fue una sorpresa… Miroku lo planeó todo con nuestros amigos y me dijo que iríamos a una cena de gala. Cuando llegamos, todo estaba listo, tenían hasta el vestido… fue… perfecto…**

**-Y la luna de miel? Se quedaron en Japón?**

**-Karin!**

**-Déjela que pregunte, Hiroko-sama…**

**-Es que estos niños…**

**-Lo sé, tengo un hermano menor… hace poco más de un mes se casó… De luna de miel, Miroku me regaló un viaje a Roma…**

**-Vaya! Cómo pintas a mi hermano parece un príncipe!**

**-Es un príncipe!...**

Las mujeres reían cuando Miroku abrió la puerta.

**-Sango, nos vamos…**

**-Eh!**

**-No voy a soportar un minuto más. Mírenlos bien. Por que si yo morí 8 años atrás, mis hijos no existen para ustedes.**

**-Miroku, déjame hablar con ellos…**

**-No! **

**-Miroku, es demasiado tarde. No podemos pasarnos la noche en la carretera.**

**-Podemos y lo haremos. Conduciré toda la noche si es necesario…**

**-Piensa en tus hijos…**

Miroku se detuvo en seco.

**-Créeme, que es por mis hijos que lo hago…**

El silencio reinó en la habitación. El anciano le pidió a Sango que hablara con él. Sango aceptó y antes de salir, besó a Miroku en la mejilla.

**-Necesitas calmarte, mi amor.**

Sango salió y el anciano la guió a una oficina, allí esperaba el padre de Miroku. Invitaron a Sango a tomar asiento.

**-Houshi-sama…**

**-Qué te hace pensar que 8 años después, Miroku puede venir a esta casa?**

**-Disculpe?**

**-Si lo hace por ti, qué interés tienes en que sea bienvenido en esta casa?**

**-Le soy sincera? Absolutamente ninguno. En lo que a mí concierne, pueden decidir lo que quieran, es su familia. Pero… piense en su hijo… esto… viajar 6 horas en carretera… lo hice por él. Lo hice porque a él le molesta y no lo deja dormir el hecho de que sus hijos conozcan como tías a sus madrinas… que no tengan abuelos, porque mis padres sí están muertos… saben algo? No sé bien qué pasó hacen 8 años… pero sí estoy segura de que ustedes, no se merecen lo que Miroku está haciendo…**

Sango apretó las manos y se calmó.

**-Me extralimité… Houshi-sama, a mí no me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer… no me afecta a mí, ni a mis hijos… pero sí a mi esposo…**

**-Porqué el padre de esos niños no los declaró?**

**-Qué! Miroku es el padre de mis hijos! Kami, si hubieran contestado al menos una vez de las veces que Miroku llamó, sabrían la verdad!**

**-Cuál es esa verdad?**

**-Saben? Cuando me embaracé, Miroku estaba feliz y lo próximo que hizo fue preocuparse porque su hijo, en ese momento no sabíamos que eran dos, se preocupó por que su hijo nacería en medio de una disputa familiar y me prometió resolverlo. Se enorgulleció de su herencia genética, al saber que eran dos. Y no les puedo describir lo que sintió al saber que Taro, el primogénito, como su nombre lo indica, es varón. Que tiene un primogénito al cual enseñar sus doctrinas tal y como a él…**

**-Eso no…**

**-Sí, ya sé, no es el punto. Pero si mis hijos no son el punto, entonces yo sólo estoy aquí para apoyar a mi esposo. Únicamente para eso. Con su permiso, dado que ni yo ni mis hijos somos bienvenidos, lo más prudente será salir de aquí lo más pronto posible…**

Sango se puso de pie y estaba apunto de salir.

**-Espera… si de verdad no tienes ningún interés… por qué lo defiendes?**

**-Porque lo amo. Es mi esposo y lo amo. **

Miroku entró en ese mismo instante.

**-Sango!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-J-Jiro tiene una calentura.**

Sango no dijo más y fue a buscar a sus hijos. Entró en la habitación de Karin y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-No sabemos… fue algo repentino… comenzó a llorar y le subió la temperatura.**

**-Miroku, en el bolsillo de la derecha está el termómetro. Pásamelo.**

Sango le puso el termómetro.

**-Kami! 38.5! Llama a Rin…**

Miroku sacó su celular y llamó a Rin. Le explicó lo que pasaba.

**-Quiere hablar contigo…**

Sango tomó el celular.

**-Bueno? … sí, 38.5…**

**-Tienes medicamentos contigo, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Qué dosis indica?**

**-5 mililitros… para menores de 6 meses…**

**-Sí, pero… ese tiene gotero?**

**-Sí. Bien, dale la mitad del gotero y dale un baño en agua tibia. No le mojes la cabeza. Si en dos horas no baja la temperatura, me llamas.**

**-Bien, lo haré…**

**-Y Taro? Está bien?**

**-Sí, hasta está dormido.**

**-Estará bien, lo más seguro es por la vacuna.**

**-Es cierto. Gracias, Rin…**

**-No hay de qué…**

Cerraron la llamada.

**-Hiroko-sama, necesito agua caliente…**

**-Siempre hay…**

**-Puedo usar este baño?**

**-Sí, claro…**

Sango le dio la medicina al niño y lo desvistió. Miroku la ayudó a pesar de los nervios. Sólo recordaba al momento en que nació. Era tan pequeño que tenía miedo de hacerle daño al cargarlo. Como estaba todo morado cuando Rin lo sacó y que no lloró. Sintió que debía exteriorzar su temor.

**-Sango, tengo miedo…**

**-Va a estar bien… parece que es por la vacuna… esto es para que no le suba más… levántalo…**

Miroku lo sacó del agua y Sango lo envolvió en la toalla. El niño le sonrió a Miroku y él sonrió un poco más aliviado. Lo besó en la cabeza.

**-Te amo, pequeño… no vuelvas a asustarme así… Está más fresco…**

**-Habrá algún hotel cerca? Los niños necesitan descansar…**

**-No irán a ninguna parte.**

Tanto Sango como Miroku voltearon a ver al anciano.

**-Si no soy bienvenido en esta casa, mi familia tampoco lo es…**

**-No seas terco, muchacho, tus hijos están primero...**

Miroku vio a su hijo en brazos y sabía bien que era un riesgo. Aceptó quedarse. Les facilitaron su antigua habitación, una vez que se vieron sólos, Sango acomodó a Taro para que siguiera durmiendo y a Jiro que se acababa de dormir, a su lado.

**-Sango, perdóname…**

Miroku estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija al piso. Sango se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué pasa, amor?**

Miroku se dejó recostar en su regazo. Ella acarició su pelo.

**-No debí hacerlo, ni tú ni los niños se merecen esto… Debí dejar las cosas como estaban…**

**-Amor, qué pasó? Por qué te fuiste?**

**-Sólo tenía 20 años… me estaban obligando a casarme con una muchacha… Koharu… creo que apenas había cumplido los 18 años… Como me rehusé hasta el último minuto, me expulsaron de la casa, familia… en qué rayos pensaba cuando te traje aquí? **

**-Está bien… tenías que darle un cierre, lástima que no fue el que esperabas…**

**-Es que te arrastré…**

**-Miroku… eres mi esposo… el mejor esposo del mundo. Y como padre, te aseguro desde ahora que no puedo pedir absolutamente nada más… lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es apoyarte y estar ahí para ti, como tú para mí…**

Miroku la abrazó con fuerza y se refugió en su vientre.

**-Perdóname!**

Miroku se sentía culpable de la repentina enfermedad de Jiro. Era la verdadera razón de sus disculpas. Sango se acomodó a su lado aún acariciando su pelo. Miroku se pasó toda la noche despierto, cuidando que los niños estuvieran bien y que Sango descansara. Sango despertó en la madrugada y vio a Miroku despierto.

**-Amor! Qué haces?**

**-Eh? Estoy bien…**

**-Cómo vas a estar bien? Si no has dormido… debes estar cansado… ven…**

**-No… los niños…**

**-Los niños están bien, ven a dormir…**

**-No…**

**-Miroku Houshi, o vienes a dormir en este instante, o mañana me voy con los niños. Sola!**

Miroku vio a su mujer y supo que no era una broma. Se acostó en la cama y la abrazó.

**-Bien, pero sólo por que tú lo dices...**

Sango sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

**-Mi amor… **

…………………

Rin vio el reloj marcar las 3 de la mañana y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Se había pasado toda la noche llamando a Sesshoumaru y él no contestaba su celular ni llegaba a la casa.

3:30, no daba señales de vida. Rin estaba realmente preocupada. Escuchó la puerta principal.

**-RIN! RIN! RIN!**

Rin bajó las escaleras cerrando el lazo de la yukata.

**-Qué es lo que pasa?**

**-PRECIOSA!**

El olor a alcohol era impresionante. Sesshoumaru la quiso besar, pero ella se apartó.

**-Estás borracho!**

**-SSHHH! Que… no se entere mi mujer! Se supone que no debo…!**

**-Muy tarde, ya se entero!**

Rin volvió a acostarse. Sesshoumaru la siguió y se acostó sobre ella.

**-Preciosa!**

**-Sesshoumaru, no! Quítate!**

Rin trataba de quitárselo de encima y Sesshoumaru comenzó a tocarla.

**-Que no!**

Rin logró quitárselo de encima haciendo que cayera al piso. Se levantó y se fue a otra habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama de Satoshi abrazando su peluche, con el dorso de la mano se borró las lágrimas que intentaban rodar por su mejilla.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando Rin despertó, estaba en su cama. Toda la habitación estaba llena de flores. Al momento en que se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru entraba con una bandeja. Le llevaba el desayuno.

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru dejó la bandeja a un lado y se acercó a Rin.

**-Rin… lo que hice anoche estuvo mal… muy mal… debí llamarte en primer lugar…**

**-Llamarme? Acaso no recuerdas lo que trataste de hacer?**

**-Sí… y de verdad lo siento…**

**-Y te crees que un lo siento lo cura todo… estás muy equivocado!**

**-Rin, por favor… sé bien que no tengo ni una sola excusa que valga… pero no sé por dónde empezar! No sé…**

**-Eres un estúpido…**

**-Sí, lo soy… soy un estúpido al creer que de verdad me perdonarías… pero… **

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Recordó que era la segunda vez que trataba de forzarla.

**-Me vas a dejar?**

**-Qué!**

**-Es la segunda vez que lo hago… **

Rin se quedó inmóvil. No quería perdonarlo, se negaba a hacerlo. Sesshoumaru se notaba totalmente arrepentido.

**-Qué manera de decirte que te amo! Forzarte a acostarte conmigo… no soy estúpido… soy un monstruo…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se fue de la habitación. Rin lo siguió, lo encontró en el estudio, lo abrazó por la espalda, recostando su cabeza de su espalda.

**-Rin…**

**-Si me prometes que nunca más volverás a tomar así…**

**-Te lo juro…**

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y la vio fijo a los ojos.

**-Te lo prometo… mi amor… sólo dime, qué es lo que tengo que hacer… por favor…**

Rin se refugió en su pecho y él la abrazó con fuerza, le llenó la cabeza de besitos.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Como me hagas algo así otra vez, te mato…**

Sesshoumaru rió. Su preciosa estaba de vuelta. La apretó entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos.

…………………

Sango estaba amamantando a Taro cuando Miroku despertó. Sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Miroku se levantó y fue al baño, al momento en que salió, Jiro despertó. Lo cargó y se sentó al lado de Sango.

**-Está bien?**

**-Sí. Se despertó temprano y ya comió… son unos tragones…**

Miroku lo vio sonreír y lo besó en la cabeza.

**-Son perfectos… como su madre…**

Miroku la besó con ternura.

**-No necesito nada más…**

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Miroku fue a atender, era Karin.

**-Karin…**

**-Puedo hablar con ustedes?**

**-Es que ahora Sango está… espera… Sango, Karin quiere hablar con nosotros…**

**-Dile que pase, está bien.**

Miroku la dejó entrar. Karin se quedó un rato en silencio y luego se decidió a hablar.

**-Onii-chan… yo no quiero que te vuelvas a ir… no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar…**

**-Karin…**

**-Yo sé que el abuelo es un hueso difícil de roer… pero vuelve a tratar, no sé… haz algo!**

**-No sé qué puedo hacer, Karin, de no ser porque Jiro se enfermó anoche, nos hubiéramos tenido que ir…**

**-Cómo te hiciste en todo este tiempo?**

**-Qué?**

**-Al principio creía que estabas muerto, pero después encontré tus cartas… **

Miroku dejó a Jiro sobre la cama y se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó, besándola en la sien.

**-Karin… en ningún momento en éstos 8 años he dejado de pensar en ti…**

…………………

Sango colocó a los niños en el auto y Miroku abrazaba a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Prométeme que me llamarás.**

**-Te lo prometo… y te enviaré fotos de los chicos y… si necesitas algo, sólo llámame…**

Sango hablaba con la madre de Miroku.

**-Niña, cuida mucho de mi hijo… se le nota que te ama mucho…**

**-Así como yo lo amo a él… Hiroko-sama, sepa que son bienvenidos en nuestra casa en todo momento… hay algo que le quiero decir a su esposo… cree que me lo permita?**

**-Nada cuesta el intento.**

Sango cargó a Jiro y se lo pasó a su suegra, luego tomó a Taro en brazos. Entraron a la casa y hasta la oficina.

**-Qué pasa aquí?**

**-Me gustaría que conociera a sus nietos.**

Sango le facilitó que pudiera cargar a Taro, sabía que su carta bajo la manga era esa. Estaba segura que cargar a Taro le traería recuerdos de su propio hijo. El hombre tomó el niño y en pocos segundos su mirada dura se había esfumado. Aquella coraza tras la que se escondía se había derretido.

**-Es- es idéntico a Miroku… cómo se llama?**

**-Taro…**

**-Taro?**

El hombre acercó al niño a su rostro y lo besó en la cabeza. Luego de haber cargado a Jiro, salió al encuentro de su hijo. Sango sonrió mientras abrazaba a Jiro, había conseguido la reconciliación que tanto anhelaba su esposo.

…………………

Kagome llegó a la casa y escuchó risas. Las siguió y paró en la puerta de su habitación, donde Inuyasha, acostado en la cama, jugaba con su hija provocándole risas que llenaban todo el lugar.

**-Parece que no me necesitan por aquí…**

**-Donde sea que yo esté, te necesitaré…**

Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Cómo se portó?**

**-Bien, no quiso la fórmula, pero se tomó la que dejaste.**

La niña rió. Kagome sonrió.

**-Sólo tú haces que rían así… Con Satoshi era igual…**

La niña bostezó y se metió el dedo pulgar en la boca.

**-Tiene sueño… **

Una vez que la niña se durmió, la llevaron a su cuna. Kagome se recostó de la cuna y la veía dormir. Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Es hermosa, mi amor…**

**-Tal y como su madre…**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó. Al salir de la habitación, Satoshi corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó de las piernas de Kagome.

**-Hola, dormilón!**

**-Hola, mami!**

Kagome lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mami, quiero ir a la casa de tía.**

**-Sí? Vamos a llamar a tu tía, para saber si podemos ir.**

**-Sí!**

Rin estaba frente a Sesshoumaru, comían frutas en trozos entre besos y caricias. Al sonar el teléfono, Sesshoumaru calculó si podía patearlo. Rin rió y después de darle un beso contestó.

**-Bueno?**

**-Rin… es un mal momento?**

**-No! Cómo serás!... Ja ja ja! Sessh! No!... Es Kagome, espérate!**

**-Er-sí creo que es un mal momento...**

**-No, anda, dime, qué era?**

**-Pues que si quieren venir a comer?**

**-Ah! Te iba a llamar, Sessh quiere hacer una parrillada…**

**-Perfecto! Er- a qué hora sería prudente llegar?**

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

**-Cuando quieras…**

**-Satoshi quiere hablar contigo…**

**-Pásamelo.**

**-Tía!**

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Al terminar la llamada, Rin estalló en risas.

**-Ja ja ja! Te dije que no!**

Sesshoumaru le hacía cosquillas.

**-Eres un peligro cerca del teléfono! Kagome casi cree que hacíamos el amor! **

**-Y… tú quieres hacer el amor?**

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella con una fresa entre los dientes, ella mordió la fresa y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

**-Hm! Sabe mejor así! Pero aunque quisiera, no podemos… tengo que bañarme…**

**-Qué tal si te acompaño?**

**-Mi amor… te prometo que esta noche seré toda tuya.**

**-Como se te ocurra aceptar que Satoshi se quede, me las cobro con creces.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

……………………

Sesshoumaru estaba preparando la parrilla y el carbón. Rin tomó un trozo y se lo puso en la nariz.

**-Ya verás!**

**-No!**

Rin corrió para alejarse de él. Pero la alcanzó y abrazó cayendo los dos al suelo abrazados y riendo. Sesshoumaru quedó sobre ella y la besó.

**-Me provocas, preciosa? Hm! Hueles delicioso! A qué sabrás?**

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

**-No te muevas… quizás se vayan…**

**-Jajaja! Cómo serás!**

Rin abrió la puerta y Satoshi la abrazó.

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Rin lo besó y Satoshi corrió hacia su tío. Inuyasha y Kagome venían más atrás con Kira. Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

**-Hola, preciosa! La princesa de dos castillos!**

Kira rió.

…………………

Sesshoumaru estaba preparando la carne junto con Inuyasha; Rin y Kagome estaban con los niños.

**-Rin, cómo van las cosas?**

**-De maravilla!**

**-Entonces, la próxima semana…**

**-Con Dios mediante… Aunque por Sessh no querer esperar, estamos prácticamente casados. Aunque no quise, me metió en el testamento y ya firmé el prenupcial.**

**-Inu me habló de eso. Es el mismo que hizo para mí.**

**-Sí? Pues la verdad es que no se me da eso de prenupciales y esas cosas…**

**-No te preocupes. Es sólo para proteger la empresa. Y vas a comprar acciones?**

**-Ah?**

**-De la empresa, vas a comprar acciones?**

**-Kagome… no es secreto que estoy en quiebra, cómo voy a comprar acciones?**

**-No vendiste tu apartamento?**

**-Sí, pero sólo tengo eso.**

**-Entonces? Inviértelo! Además no me dirás que sólo tienes eso… tu herencia…**

**-Está invertida hasta el último centavo. Cuando papá murió, las cosas se apretaron en Inglaterra y yo invertí toda la herencia en las tierras y los caballos. Para que pudieran producir.**

**-Pero de eso hacen ya 10 años.**

**-Sí, pero se ha reciclado. Lo sigo invirtiendo. Sin vender nada, no tengo, nada.**

**-Hm! Y como cuánto deberías de tener ahora?**

**-Unos 3 millones de Euros…**

**-Qué!**

**-Están invertidos! Capital solvente sólo tengo como 500 mil…**

**-Rin, compra las acciones, créme, no te vas a arrepentir.**

**-Hablaré con Sessh.**

Rin levantó a Kira sobre su cabeza y la niña reía.

**-Yo quiero un angelito como tú! Se parece tanto a ti! Kami, de Inuyasha sólo los ojos y el pelo!**

**-Rin…**

**-Ay! Kagome, apenas puedo esperar! Quiero… no sé… 6 hijos…**

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se acercaron riendo y les ofrecieron una bebida a sus mujeres.

**-Con que quieres 6 hijos? Ah?**

**-Sí! Quiero la casa llena de niños!**

**-Te das cuenta que 6 hijos y tus dos sobrinos son 8? Más los gemelos de Sango, 10? Más los que tenga Kohaku?**

**-Mi amor, los quiero míos! Y quiero 6!**

**-Yo no tengo problemas…**

Sesshoumaru cargó a Kira y la besó en la mejilla. La niña rió y alcanzó un mechón de pelo de Sesshoumaru.

**-Rin, la mano! Vaya qué fuerza! **

Rin rió y le abrió la manita a la niña.

**-Sí que lo tenía bien agarrado.**

**-Mi amor, cómo quieres la carne?**

**-Término medio. Bien jugosita, tú sabes…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Inuyasha abrazaba a su mujer y sonreía.

……………………

Kohaku y Aki paseaban tomados de la mano por los alrededores de Tokio.

**-Dos meses y aún no me acostumbro…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Dos meses casados… y aún no me acostumbro…**

**-Y eso es malo?**

**-No, amor, es perfecto… es perfecto que me embriague en tu aroma, que celebre cada día que amaneces en mis brazos… cada vez que hacemos el amor…**

Kohaku la abrazó en pleno parque y la besó con ternura.

-Mi flor del desierto…

Aki sonrió un poco sonrojada.

…………………

Una mujer se sienta en la cama mientras el hombre enciende un cigarillo. Todo el lugar está a oscuras y sólo se ven sus siluetas.

**-Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no fumes aquí? Detesto ese olor a cigarro barato.**

El hombre le lanzó el humo a la cara, la mujer se levantó y encendió una luz.

**-No te vayas lejos, Kagura… quién sabe si quiero más.**

**-Vete al infierno, Naraku!**

**-Ya estuve ahí! Un lugar encantador, por cierto… no te preocupes, allí irás a parar conmigo por toda la eternidad.**

**-Ya es hora. La perra sale temprano hoy y él no la va a buscar…**

**-Sí, ya lo sé, ya voy… estoy pensando en algo más…**

**-No me importa.**

**-Esa si que tiene un cuerpo exquisito!**

Naraku rió mientras su mirada brillaba llena de maldad y sed de sangre.

……………………

Rin se despidió de sus compañeros y se detuvo a hablar con Kashimi.

**-Rin… ya sé que te vas a casar con Sesshoumaru… pero hay algo que tengo que decirte…**

Kashimi hizo una pausa para armarse de valor.

**-Siempre te amé… y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón… pero al por fín decírtelo, puedo darle un cierre a mi vida, a este capítulo… ya sé porqué nunca me aceptaste, nunca me diste esperanzas… y es que nunca lo olvidaste…**

**-Pero Kashimi…**

**-Sí, te brindé apoyo y muchas veces fui tu paño de lágrimas y consuelo… y aún sabiendo que sufrías por él, yo esperaba que lo olvidaras… ocupar su lugar…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Casi siento pena… porque la verdad es que Sesshoumaru es mi otra mitad… pero espero de todo corazón que encuentres tu mitad, alguien que te ame como te lo mereces.**

Rin se despidió de Kashimi y se marchó.

Apenas alcanzaba la avenida abierta cuando una camioneta empezó a acercársele peligrosamente. Rin cambió el carril y continuó. La camioneta volvió a pegársele, ésta vez sintió el roce. Rin pudo ver con claridad de quién se trataba, Kagura. Aceleró a todo dar, había descubierto sus intenciones. Con el handsfree al oído, presionó el pequeño botón plateado.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

No contestó.

**-¡Rayos¡¿Dónde estás¡Remarcar!**

Esta vez, Sesshoumaru contestó.

**-Rin, estoy en una reunión.**

**-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Naraku y Kagura me persiguen por la central!**

**-¿Qué!**

**-¡Estoy alcanzando los 120 kilometros, por hora! No se me despegan!**

**-Desvíate!**

**-Fácil decirlo. Sabes lo que me pasaría si giro a esta velocidad!**

**-Estoy saliendo, no cortes la llamada!**

Sesshoumaru dio instrucciones de llamar a la policía. Mientras, Rin continuaba a gran velocidad, esquivando autos y haciendo rebasos forzosos. En ese momento dio gracias por haber aprendido a conducir con Sesshoumaru, un adicto a la velocidad, y por su auto, que soportaba tales tratos.

**-Sesshumaru, la carretera se estrecha! Tienen un tramo en reparación!**

**-Sé dónde es, no estoy lejos, sigue un poco más!**

**-Qué tanto!**

**-Sólo sigue y está atenta, hay unos baches. Mantén la velocidad y sujétate, no pasará nada.**

Rin siguió las instrucciones de Sesshoumaru y logró pasar los baches sin perder el control, inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar varios autos que habían disminuido su velocidad por los baches.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Su voz era distinta, calmada. Sesshoumaru se asustó al escucharla.

**-Sessh, te amo…**

Lo próximo que Sesshoumaru escuchó fue el chirrido de unas llantas y la corneta de un camión. Logró escuchar el vidrio romperse con el impacto y entonces se cortó la llamada.

**-RIN!**

Sesshoumaru hizo que el motor de su auto rugiera mientras lo hacía llegar a sus límites para llegar a ella lo más pronto posible. Llegó aun punto en que era imposible avanzar. Supo que era por el choque. Se bajó de su auto y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. No estaba equivocado. El furgón de un camión se había volcado en la vía, bloqueándola por completo. Era de los más grandes. Bajo aquél montón de chatarra, se veían dos autos, una camioneta y por la matrícula, Sesshoumaru identificó el Audi, cayó de rodillas rogando a Dios que lo dejara morir.

Un muchacho gritó pidiendo por ayuda.

**-Está viva! Llamen una ambulacia! Oiga, señor, tiene celular?**

Sesshoumaru alzó la vista y la vio en brazos de aquél joven. Corrió a su lado.

**-Llama, rápido!**

El muchacho no tardó en marcar el número, mientras Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y le rogaba que despertara.

**-Rin, amor, despierta, por favor… Rin, no puedes dejarme…**

En cuestión de segundos, un aguacero torrencial comenzó a caer, Sesshoumaru la protegió con su cuerpo y lavó el sucio de su rostro. Una vez fuera el lodo, pudo ver los raspones y lo que se comenzaba a notar como moretes. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, junto con grupos de policías, bomberos, y uno que otro reportero.

…………………

Rin yacía en una cama de hospital, inerte. Ni Kagome, ni ningún otro médico sabía porqué ella no despertaba. Sesshoumaru no se despegaba de su lado ni por un segundo. El sueño lo había vencido. Al despertar, todo seguía igual. Kagome había ido a verla, estaba con Satoshi y Kira. Satoshi le pidió a Sesshoumaru que lo dejara verla. Él lo cargó y lo sentó al lado de Rin.

**-Tía… te quiero mucho…**

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla y se recostó en su pecho. Al verlos, Sesshoumaru sintió cómo se le partía el corazón.

**-Tío, dile que la amas…**

**-No te oye, Satoshi, no importa lo que le digas…**

**-Díselo… ella quiere oírlo…**

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla. Al apartarse, removió unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus ojos. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Satoshi.

**-Tío… verdad que se va poner bien?**

**-Eso espero…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. Ésta vez, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

**-Tío!**

Sesshoumaru sintió una suave caricia en su rostro.

**-Preciosa!**

Puso su mano sobre la de ella aún acariciando su mejilla.

**-Rin, amor… estás bien?**

**-D-dare? (Q-quién eres?)**

Sesshoumaru se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo.

**-Rin…**

…………………

**(ESTILO TELEVISA): NO SE PIERDA EL GRAN FINAL DE LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA, PRÓXIMAMENTE, POR FF…**

**N/A: No me maten, onegai! Primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todas mis lindas lectoras que me dejan review, CECI, que sé será la primera en la lista de matones (perdón por el cuernito). LOU… jeje, tal vez no vaya a Vzla, no me vayas a matar en el mismo aeropuerto… ELI… tal vez para cuando llegues aquí, ya sabrás lo que es tu bebé y yo también jijiji… ESME… creo ke serás la primera en matarme… rayos, no debí mostrarles dónde vivo! ANGIE... te adoro, no me mates...**

**FENIXGIRL, ya extrañaba tus reviews, que bueno verte…**

**Saya, me da gusto verte otra vez… espero que ya estés al día…**

**Kagi35, yo también te quiero…**

**Kagome 2412, wow! Sí que lees rápido! En especial por esos capitulitos en los que se me fue la mano…**

**Naru Urashima, ya casi termina, paciencia…**

**Gracias a: DarkwishSessho, HawkAngel, Claudia, Umino Megumi, Lig y ElenSess, ah! Y a la microminichibichisai! Que te deje de último no quiere decir que no me acuerdo de ti.**


	36. Volver a Amar

Este capi va dedicado en especial a mi hermanita, que me ha amenazado y dado de guitarrazos por el msn a lo largo de todo el fic… perdón por los cuernitos, manita… y también al vaso de leche, (no vaya a ser que en un ataque de celos me mate, aprovechando de que vive conmigo).

**Capítulo 36**

**Volver a Amar**

_**Tras el umbral de mis temores**_

_**De mis errores, de mis fracasos**_

_**Tras las heridas del pasado**_

_**Y los amores ya olvidados**_

Decir que Sesshoumaru estaba destrozado, era poco. No distaba de un fantasma. Se paseaba por la enorme mansión recordándola en cada rincón. Sonreía tristemente al recordar que varios de esos rincones eran testigos mudos de su pasión.

_**Tras la inocencia que algun día**_

_**Tras la ironía de aquellos años**_

_**Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso**_

_**Y la espina cruel del desengaño**_

Rin estaba completamente recuperada físicamente.

**-Kami… nunca había visto algo parecido…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Rin, recuerdas toda tu vida, menos lo que incluye a Sesshoumaru…**

**-El hermano de Inuyasha? Y porqué debería recordarlo?**

**-Creo que mejor esperamos. Lo mejor sería que lo recuerdes por ti misma.**

**-Cuándo saldré de aquí?**

**-Tal vez mañana… dime algo… quién fue tu primer amor?**

**-Kagome!**

**-Rin, esto es importante…**

**-Debería recordar eso, verdad?**

**-Qué pasó cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra?**

**-No sé de qué me hablas... pero sí siento algo raro cuando pienso en Sesshoumaru… algo… no sé decirte… cuando lo vi… sus ojos… y su voz… me veía… como… como… como si me amara…**

Kagome sonrió mientras asentía.

**-Me ama? Sí siento algo cuando lo veo… no sé… como ganas de que nunca se valla… quiero que se quede y me dé calor cuando tenga frío…**

**-Sientes algo por él?**

**-Es ilógico, Kagome… cómo puedo amarlo si… Kami! Lo amo!**

Kagome prácticamente estalló en risas.

**-Sí, es así…**

**-Y estamos juntos?**

**-Viven juntos… Rin… sabes que la mejor manera de recuperar la memoria es volver a tu vida habitual…**

**-Sí… lo sé…**

**-Puedo darte de alta hoy… pero te irás con él?**

**-Tengo que hablar con él… hay algo… siento que me falta algo…**

En ese justo instante, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Después de todo, si él pudo recuperar sus recuerdos, ella también podía. Al verlo, Rin sintió algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago. De pronto nada importaba. Excepto la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Sus ojos se encontraron y reconoció el calor que le brindaba su ambarina mirada. Kagome los dejó sólos unos minutos.

_**Llegas a mi vida como un sol**_

_**Como la suave transparencia del amor**_

_**Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana**_

_**Borrando para siempre mi dolor**_

**-Porqué cada vez que te veo siento tristeza? Qué pasó entre nosotros?**

Aquello golpeó a Sesshoumaru en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**-Has recordado algo?**

**-Fragmentos… distantes… una relación…**

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada. Algo parecido debió sentir ella cuando no la recordó. Un infinito dolor que lo atravesaba.

**-Recuerdas que tenemos una relación…**

**-Sí… es algo confuso, por momentos te odio… otros te amo… ahora te necesito…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó cerca.

**-Aquí me tienes…**

**-Dime, qué ha pasado entre nosotros?**

**-Creo que lo mejor es que lo recuerdes por ti misma…**

**-Cuánto tiempo tenemos juntos?**

**-Mejor descansa… yo…**

**-Porqué no puedes responderme una simple pregunta?**

**-Porque me duele! Me duele tanto que no puedo pensar… ya no sé si son 2, 3 o 10!**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos. Volver a oír su nombre de sus labios, era una droga de la que no se podía liberar.

**-No… no quise gritarte… pero créeme, cuando recuerdes todo, comprenderás porqué es mejor que no te diga nada…**

**-Me darán de alta hoy…**

**-Entonces supongo que te quedarás con Kagome…**

**-No… ella me dijo que vivimos juntos… y para recuperar la memoria, debo volver a mi vida habitual…**

Sesshoumaru asintió. Poco a poco mientras hablaba con él, tenía destellos de recuerdos. Cenas, comidas, paseos, discusiones, caricias.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru se sentía derrotado. Ya estaban camino a la casa. Había un desvío, así que Sesshoumaru tomó otra calle.

**-Éste no es el camino…**

**-Lo recuerdas?**

**-Es algo vago, pero no es por aquí… al menos tú nunca has tomado este camino…**

**-Es cierto, pero hay un desvío más adelante, por eso me fui por aquí…**

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru esperó con paciencia a que Rin la recorriera completa. Al llegar a la habitación principal, la examinó, en especial las fotografías de ellos dos juntos. Sentía cierta calidez apoderarse de su cuerpo.

**-Quieres el álbum?**

**-Tenemos un álbum?**

**-Sí. Insististe en hacer uno.**

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto.

**-Hace unos 10 años… yo perdí la memoria… no recordaba a nadie, excepto a Inuyasha… tú sufriste mucho… **

**-Tenemos 10 años juntos?**

**-Eso quisieramos… no… la verdad es que te fuiste a Inglaterra… te recordé casi 7 años después… desde entonces comenzamos a vernos y reestablecimos la antigua amistad que teníamos… pero…**

**-Entonces nos enamoramos…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Ya nos amábamos… pero ambos teníamos tanto miedo… yo prefería tenerte como amiga a volver a perderte…**

**-Pero hace 3 años yo estaba con Yuuji…**

**-Y me moría cada noche al saberte con él…**

**-Yo nunca me acosté con Yuuji…**

**-No… me lo dijiste…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y tomó su pijama, luego abrió el armario de las sábanas y sacó un juego limpio.

**-Prepararé la cena, tú debes descansar…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación con el pijama y las sábanas en mano. Rin se dio un baño y buscó el álbum.

_**Volver a amar una vez más**_

_**Nacer de nuevo en ti**_

_**En tu mirar**_

_**Llenando con tu luz**_

_**Las sombras de mi soledad**_

Con cada fotografía, Rin podía recordar algo. Leer de su propio puño y letra las descripciones de aquellas ocasiones le ayudaba mucho. Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta y entró con una bandeja. La dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Se disponía a salir de la habitación.

**-No te vallas…**

Sesshoumaru no sabía cómo comportarse. Estaba feliz de tenerla en la casa, y por sobre todo estaba deseoso por abrazarla y besarla, pero el que ella no lo recordara era un enorme muro que los separaba.

**-Quédate conmigo…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en su lado de la cama, recostado del espaldar. Ella se fue acercando y quedó a su lado.

**-Esta no tiene descripción…**

Rin le mostró una fotografía donde Sesshoumaru y Rin se besaban, tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Estás segura que no tiene?**

**-No la encuentro.**

**-Eso fue en Nara… en diciembre… nos pasamos las navidades allá. Esa la tomó Inuyasha…**

**-Inuyasha?**

**-Fuimos todos...**

**-Hay más fotografías de nosotros así?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y de su mesa de noche sacó un sobre Manila.

**-Éstas faltan por separar…**

Eran las fotos de París. Donde más de un paparazzi los había fotografiado en uno de sus apasionados besos y Sesshoumaru terminara comprando el rollo.

**-Fuimos a París…**

Rin vio su mano. Estaba su anillo de graduación y una pieza de joyería que ella nunca ostentaría, sin embargo usaba.

**-Este anillo…**

Rin se lo sacó con un poco de dificultad, más sentimental que física. En su interior tenía un grabado. "Te amaré por siempre".

**-En París… esto es de compromiso, me lo diste tú!**

Sesshoumaru asintió mientras mostraba media sonrisa.

**-Hace unos meses, me volviste loco cuando el anillo se te salió y no lo encontrabas.**

**-Y dónde estaba?**

**-Entre las sábanas… te decía que el seguro lo cubre, pero tu no querías uno igual… tu querías ese.**

**-Toda mi vida soñé con ir a París y tú me llevaste… me dijiste que me amas por primera vez en París… cuando me propusiste matrimonio…**

**-Lo recuerdas?**

**-Sí!**

**-Qué más?**

**-Interrumpimos la boda porque Sango entró en labor de parto… soy la madrina de Jiro… y tú me pediste un hijo…**

**-Vaya! Sí que tienes buena memoria!**

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru le recomendó descansar.

**-No debes abusar… vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí…**

Sesshoumaru la cubrió con las sábanas y la besó en la frente.

**-Buenas noches, cariño…**

**-Buenas noches…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación.

**-(Al menos recuerda que la amo… pero no recuerda nada malo… será por eso que me olvidó? Estoy ligado a la mayoría de los eventos más tristes de su vida…)**

_**Tras la inocencia que hubo un día**_

_**Tras la ironía de aquellos años**_

_**Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso**_

_**Y la espina cruel del desengaño**_

A penas pasaban de la media noche cuando Sesshoumaru se levantó por los gritos de Rin llamándolo desesperada. Al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras temblaba.

**-Qué paso!**

**-Mis bebés! Dónde están mis hijos?**

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le encogía el corazón, la abrazó con fuerzas.

**-Recuerdo estar embarazada dos veces… dónde están mis hijos?**

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en una forma de decirle la cruel realidad.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Rin… no tenemos hijos…**

**-Pero… pero… yo recuerdo…**

**-Sí… estuviste embarazada, amor… pero no nacieron…**

**-Los perdí!**

El silencio de Sesshoumaru lo decía todo. Rin se deshizo en llanto entre sus brazos, él la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

**-Perdóname, preciosa… perdóname…**

Sesshoumaru se sentía culpable por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento. La veía encorvarse y apretarse hecha un puñito mientras recordaba cómo había perdido a sus hijos. Logró calmarla hasta que dejara de llorar mientras ella seguía aferrada a él.

**-Ya… ya lo recuerdo todo! **

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con más fuerzas, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación. Le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda mientras depositaba dulces besitos en su sien. Después de un largo rato, Rin se calmó y se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la acomodó y se iba a levantar cuando ella volvió a aferrarse a su torso.

**-No me dejes sóla…**

Sesshoumaru se volvió a acomodar a su lado y ella se refugió en su pecho. La vio dormir y llamarlo en sueños, como lo hiciera siempre.

Rin despertó y reconoció el firme abdómen de su prometido bajo ella. Sin embargo había un festival de olores en la habitación. El aroma de Sesshoumaru, flores y fresas. Con mucha pereza abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los dorados que esperaban pacientes su despertar.

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

**-Mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió, ciertamente Rin era ya la misma de siempre. Se tomó la libertad de abrazarla con fuerzas y aspirar su aroma. Rin acarició sus labios curveados en una amplia sonrisa.

**-Adoro tu sonrisa…**

Sesshoumaru simplemente cerró los ojos mientras ella acariciaba todo su rostro.

**-Siento que no te he visto en meses… te extraño tanto…**

**-Sesshoumaru conocía esa sensación, pero temía despertar malos recuerdos con sus preguntas.**

**-Qué es lo último que recuerdas?**

**-Me perseguían en el auto… te llamé… podía escuchar cuando acelerabas… te dije que te amo antes de saltar… creí que moriría…**

**-Yo también pensé que te había perdido…**

**-Sessh… ya no quiero esperar más… ya sólo quiero ser tu esposa y tener bebés preciosos…**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la frente, seguro de que todo volvería a la normalidad.

**-Hoy es el primer día de nuestra vida juntos… qué tal si comenzamos por un baño?**

**-No podremos vivir en paz hasta que los atrapen…**

**-Ellos ya no volverán a hacernos daño… ni a nosotros, ni a nadie…**

**-Pero…**

**-Rin… una vida sin dolor… **

Después de aquel delicioso baño lleno de besos y caricias, Rin salió, alegando que tenía hambre, entonces apreció la habitación.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

_**Llegas a mi vida como un sol**_

_**Como la suave transparencia del amor**_

_**Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana**_

_**Borrando para siempre mi dolor**_

Toda la habitación llena de flores, muchas de ellas orquídeas exóticas y a un lado, una mesa con el desayuno servido. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin notó que no tenía el anillo de compromiso.

**-Dónde está mi anillo?**

**-Te lo quitaste anoche.**

Sesshoumaru lo sacó del bolsillo de su yukata.

**-Nada me haría más feliz que verte con él nuevamente…**

Rin sonrió y se dejó poner el anillo mientras se entregaba a un apasionado beso. Desayunaron pegados como esporas, entre besos y sonrisas. Sesshoumaru se dispuso a bajar los platos, pero aquella idea quedó desechada al instante en que Rin, apoyada en la mesa, lo acarició debajo de la cintura sabiendo que no traía puesto nada más que esa yukata negra.

Hizo todo a un lado y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre la mesa y su sexo erecto. Se deshizo de la yukata, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras dejaba sus fornidos hombros desnudos y luego todo su cuerpo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos mientras lo acariciaba suavemente. Haciendo que él la llamara en un tono ronco, suave y seductor.

**-Rin!**

**-Tal y como lo recuerdo…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y mientras besaba sus senos, deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna deseoso por irrumpir en ella y volver a escucharla llamarlo con la voz corrompida por el deseo. Ella acariciaba su rubia cabellera mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más libertad para que disfrutara de sus senos y así ella disfrutar a plenitud sus caricias.

**-Sessh!**

Fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando sintió sus largos dedos dentro de ella.

**-Ah! Amor!**

Aquellas exclamaciones sólo incitaban a Sesshoumaru a ir más rápido y con más fuerzas. Hasta que no controló sus propios impulsos y la penetró con fuerza y rapidez quedando completamente dentro de ella mientras ella emitía un grito resultado de la mezcla de su pasión, deseos y un poco de dolor.

**-Sesshouma…**

Sus labios se vieron sellados por un apasionado beso mientras sostenía su espalda con una mano completamente abierta. Mientras que con la otra, acariciaba su cuerpo. Tiró todo lo que estaba en la mesa al piso. Movía sus caderas con fuerza, entrando por completo en ella, sin guardar el mínimo cuidado. Estaba transformado en una bestia en celo. Los gritos de ella pidiéndole que siguiera así, lo incitaban a ir más rápido y con más fuerzas. Hasta que ella se soltó de él dejándose sobre la mesa mientras su cuerpo experimentaba la más sublime sensación de placer. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y se derramaba dentro de ella. Lo sintió descansar sobre ella mientras besaba sus pechos. Abrió los ojos sonriendo y se encontró con la mirada ambarina.

_**Volver a amar una vez más**_

_**Nacer de nuevo en ti**_

_**En tu mirar**_

_**Llenando con tu luz**_

_**Las sombras de mi soledad**_

Él permanecía dentro de ella, ella lo sabía erecto, trató de separarse, pero ella lo aprisionó con sus piernas. Él sonrió y acarició sus piernas, sin necesidad para hablar. Las subió hasta sus hombros e inició nuevamente el baile de sus caderas. Rin gritaba y gemía llena de placer sin medirse. Sesshoumaru se medía en sus movimientos, sabiendo que de esta manera, lo sentía mucho más.

**-MAS FUERTE!**

Fue todo lo que Rin pudo decir y todo lo que Sesshoumaru deseaba oír. Sus movimientos parecían embestidas de un toro rabioso. Finalmente, Rin sintió que perdía la conciencia y dejo escapar un grito sin medida mientras Sesshoumaru se derramaba dentro de ella y ella sobre él, aprisionándolo en su interior.

**-RIN!**

Para él era indescriptible que ella lo aprisionara de esa manera en su momento de mayor sensibilidad. Una vez que pudo controlar su respiración, salió de ella y la llevó a la cama, donde se entregaron más besos y caricias. Rin se comenzó a quedar dormida y Sesshoumaru sonrió. Tocar el cielo, era como ella le llamaba al clímax, y vaya que lo habían tocado, pensó Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba sus mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, la cubrió con las sábanas y le besó con dulzura. Ella abrió los ojos.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó pegando sus cuerpos un poco más y Rin lo pudo sentir aún erecto. Aquellos pensamientos de dormir plácidamente pegada a él desaparecieron a medida que movía su mano bajo las sábanas, acarició su rostro y luego de un apasionado beso, desapareció entre las sábanas. Sesshoumaru sólo emitió un profundo suspiro a lo que Rin sonrió mientras lo besaba.

**-Oh! Preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru hizo a un lado las sábanas y la vio dándole placer con sus labios entregándose a sus caricias y deleitándose con sus besos. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él. Se dedicó a darle placer de la misma manera. Ella se vio obligada detenerse cuando lo sintió saboreándola y explorándola con su lengua.

**-Sessh! Ah!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y agarró sus caderas con fuerza, para que ella no intentara cambiar.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

No pudiendo contenerse ante sus deseos y los gemidos de Rin. Sesshoumaru se incorporó asiéndola de las caderas. Quedando ella apoyada en sus manos y rodillas. Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda y se inclinó para besar el tatuaje, acariciándolo con su lengua.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Rin movió sus caderas como invitándolo a tomarla. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la penetró sin más preámbulos. Con una mano asía sus caderas con fuerza mientras que deslizó la otra para acariciar su sexo, aquello hizo que Rin expresara su placer a todo pulmón.

Acostada bocabajo, lo sentía moverse sobre ella mientras le besaba la espalda y el cuello, ella sentía que se volvía loca con cada caricia y el vaivén de sus caderas.

**-Seh… Sessh…**

**-Lo sientes?**

**-SI!**

**-Un poco más!**

**-Más fuerte, amor!**

Sintieron que algo mucho más poderoso que ellos embargaba sus fuerzas y sus cuerpos.

_**Volver a amar sentir que ya**_

_**Te quedas junto a mi**_

_**Que no me dejarás**_

_**Y así podré vivir**_

_**El dulce amor que tu me das**_

Rin despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, con un poco de frío, buscó fallidamente las sábanas que brillaban por su ausencia, incluyendo la del colchón. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y la besó en el cuello.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Cómo estás, preciosa?**

**-De las mil maravillas! Y tú?**

**-Mejor imposible!**

Rieron mientras Sesshoumaru se incorporaba procurando una sábana para cubrirse.

Apenas Rin terminaba de vestirse cuando escucharon el timbre.

**-Yo voy!**

Sesshoumaru aún estaba en el baño. Cuando Rin abrió la puerta, Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Tía!**

**-Hola, mi amor!**

Rin lo recibió con un gran beso en la mejilla. Kagome tenía a Kira en brazos, Rin la invitó a pasar.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Feliz… de maravilla!**

**-Ya si recuerdas a mi tío?**

**-Sí, mi amor! Lo recuerdo todo.**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Bueno, pues un chequeo rápido y te dejo para que sigas recordando.**

**-Kagome!**

**-No dudo que sean buenos los recuerdos que te faltan por recuperar…**

**-Maravillosos!**

Las mujeres estallaron en risas. Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras con Satoshi, cargó a Kira y la besó.

**-Kagome… cariño…**

**-Hola Sesshoumaru…**

……………………

**NO SE PIERDA MUY PRONTO EL FINAL DE SU FIC**

**LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA**

**Tampoco es el proximo cap, para kienes asi piensan…**

**Muchas gracias de todo corazón a todas, las adoro y adoro sus reviews. Las de lejos, las de cerca, las compatriotas, las que escriben, las que no. Hahaha ando medio melodramatica no?**

**A todas…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	37. AMOR ETERNO

**GRAN SORPRESA!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 37**

**Amor Eterno**

Kagome examinó a Rin.

**-Kami! Tienes una suerte… cómo lo recordaste?**

**-Le pregunté… me dijo que me ama y cuándo me puso el anillo… yo sólo me dormí y… Kagome, lo recuerdo todo… pero no puedo creer que haya perdido dos embarazos… sabías que son las únicas veces que he visto a Sesshoumaru llorar? Estoy más que segura que Sesshoumaru será el mejor papá del mundo…**

**-Y cuándo piensas hacerlo papá?**

**-No depende de mí, depende de la suerte. Estoy esperando… sólo estoy esperando…**

**-Bueno, ya que estás bien, me iré para que sigas esperando.**

**-Kagome!**

Kagome sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

**-Por favor, Rin! No somos niñas, además… aunque no lo esperaba para ese mes, pero yo planeé quedar embarazada…**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí… quería darle la sorpresa a Inu, pero me sorprendió más saberlo y en especial en las condiciones en las que estaba…**

**-Pero todo salió bien… afortunadamente…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes, para que finalmente te puedas casar con tu príncipe…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Rin, planeaste saltar del auto?**

**-Para nada. De hecho pensé que esta vez sí moriría… y a último momento… no sé, simplemente salté… **

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

**-Todo bien?**

**-Sí… perfectamente bien.**

**-Genial. Quieren venir a cenar esta noche?**

**-Creo que no sería…**

**-Kagome, estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente bien…**

**-Tuviste dos días inconsciente y perdiste la memoria…**

**-Y sólo tengo 3 raspones y dos moretes.**

**-Con razón no te pasó nada más! Mira que tienes la cabeza dura!**

………………………

Varios días después, Sesshoumaru no perdía la atención en Rin.

**-Amor! Me ahogas! Kami! Nunca pensé que te diría eso. Ya que no irás a trabajar al menos busca qué hacer.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Es que no quiero que te vuelvas a deprimir o enfermar… quiero que estés como siempre… hermosa y radiante!**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Si te sientes bien, está bien. Estaré en el estudio. **

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió al estudio. Rin hizo un sin fin de cosas, se asomó al estudio y vio a Sesshoumaru leyendo un libro. Se fue a la habitación y se vio en un espejo. Los moretes habían desaparecido, pero aún quedaba un raspón. Cerró los ojos tocándose la mejilla. Sintió cómo la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Shh!**

Se quedaron inertes unos minutos. Simplemente él la abrazaba desde atrás y sentía que no tenía fuerzas para dejarla ir.

**-Te metes en tantos problemas que a veces quisiera encerrarte y no dejarte salir otra vez…**

Rin rió y aún cautiva entre sus brazos, giró y lo besó con ternura, para luego refugiarse en su pecho.

**-Crees que seré una buena esposa?**

**-Me puedes decir qué hace una esposa que tú no hagas? La diferencia es y será un papel… eres la mejor mujer, esposa, madre y sensual doctora que alguien pueda pedir… y ese alguien soy yo…**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

**-Te amo, preciosa… perderte sería algo parecido a la muerte…**

**-Yo también te amo, Sessh…**

………………………………

Rin se detiene en lo alto de una pradera, cierra los ojos y deja que la brisa, un poco fría, por la época, acaricie su rostro y juegue con su pelo. Unos brazos la rodean por la cintura.

**-Sessh!**

**-Te ves hermosa…**

Rin se dio la vuelta para verlo e instantáneamente se colgó de su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rin se fuera a Inglaterra porque su abuela se enfermara. Ahora que estaba bien, Rin se quería quedar dos semanas más para asegurarse.

**-Te extraño, preciosa…**

**-Yo también te extraño, mi amor… pero mi nana…**

**-Tu nana me llamó y me pidió que viniera por ti.**

**-Vieja terca!**

Rin rió y se refugió en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué bueno que viniste, mi amor… **

Sesshoumaru sacó de su bolsillo unos pendientes de diamantes azules. Rin no pudo creer lo que veía.

**-C-cómo…**

**-Porqué no me dijiste que los querías?**

**-Gracias!**

Rin se colgó de su cuello y lo llenó de besos.

**-Me encantan! Cómo los conseguiste? Cómo supiste?**

**-Pues resulta ser una enorme coincidencia que viera tu agenda en el estudio abierta y en esa página.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Gracias…**

**-Te tengo una sorpresa, preciosa… vamos a la casa?**

**-Sólo si me llevas.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó. Rin se aferró a su cuello y se refugió en su pecho. Al entrar en la casa, Sesshoumaru se encontró con un bastón que apuntaba peligrosamente a su nariz. Al ver lo que pasaba, Rin se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Qué le hiciste esta vez, cabezón?**

**-Ah!**

**-Nana! Estoy bien! Baja eso!**

Satoshi corrió hacia ellos.

**-Tía!**

**-Mi amor!**

Sesshoumaru la dejó sentada y Rin abrazó a Satoshi.

**-Hola, mi amor! Sessh! Por qué no me dijiste que trajiste a Satoshi contigo?**

**-Keh! Esta mujer sólo tiene ojos para los enanos!**

**-Inuyasha!**

A su lado estaba Kagome con Kira en brazos, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku y Aki con los gemelos en brazos. Rin los saludó a todos emocionada. Tenía a Kira en brazos que reía divertida con lo que Rin le hacía. Melissa le dio un bastonazo a Sesshoumaru. Todos rieron.

**-Si te crees que pasará otro día sin que hagas de Megan una mujer respetable, estás muy equivocado!**

Rin corrió a defenderlo.

**-Nana! Cómo esperas que se case conmigo si lo matas a bastonazos! Me dejarás viuda antes de tiempo!**

Rin le besó el golpe.

**-Nana! Me lo vas a dejar inservible!**

**-Tengo intención de acomodarle un par de ideas!**

**-Nana! **

**-Bueno, ya que aquí están todos los que importamos. Mañana irás a un spa, comprarás el vestido y te confesarás.**

Rin sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Oiste eso, mi amor?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Pero… nana, Sesshoumaru me regaló el vestido… pero esta en Japón…**

**-Está en mi maleta…**

Rin llenó a Sesshoumaru de besitos por todo el rostro.

**-Quieren verlo? Es precioso! **

Rin dejó a Sesshoumaru y todas subieron a la habitación a ver el vestido. Rin lo sacó con cuidado de la maleta de Sesshoumaru. Vio una cajita de terciopelo junto al vestido y mientras las demás admiraban el vestido, ella abrió la caja. En su interior estaban los anillos. En ese justo momento, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Estaba cubierto de algo blanco y pestilente.

**-Qué te pasó!**

**-Taro… **

**-Qué!**

**-Le estaba dando la leche… pero el me la dio a mí… **

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación. Rin guardó el vestido para prevenir accidentes.

**-Uff! Apestas!**

**-Me daré un baño… te sientes tentada a pecar?**

**-Créeme, mi amor… con lo que te haré esta noche, me mandarán al monte Sinaí de rodillas.**

Sesshoumaru se desvistió y entró en la ducha mientras Rin remojaba la ropa para sacarle la leche. Una mucama tocó la puerta y le pidió las ropas sucias. Una vez que se fuera, Rin cerró la puerta con seguro. Sesshoumaru dejaba que el agua cayera libremente sobre él. Reconoció la sutil caricia en su hombro y giró para encontrarse con Rin.

**-Estás bien, mi amor?**

**-Ahora sí…**

Sonrieron y se besaron. Satoshi tocaba la puerta de la habitación, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin con fuerza mientras reían. Rin se vistió y abrió la puerta, Satoshi la abrazó.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Es tu cumpleaños?**

**-No… por que?**

**-Porque mami dijo que harán una fiesta para ti.**

**-Ah! Lo que pasa es que tu tío y yo, nos vamos a casar.**

**-Otra vez?**

Rin rió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Verdad que lo hemos hecho muchas veces? Pero no lo hemos logrado…**

**-Y cuando se casen van a tener bebés?**

**-Sí!**

**-Y va a ser varón?**

**-Pues eso yo no sé… pero la verdad, no importa…**

Sesshoumaru salió del baño vestido y con el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Inuyasha estaba buscando a Satoshi y al ver a Rin y a Sesshoumaru con el pelo mojado, castigó a Satoshi.

**-Vete a la habitación.**

**-Pero… papi…**

**-Satoshi, obedece.**

Satoshi estaba asustado y se aferraba a Rin. Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a intervenir porque Inuyasha estaba al punto de gritar.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Tiene que aprender a respetar. **

**-Inuyasha, está bien, yo lo dejé entrar…**

**-No está bien, todos lo miman y le aceptan todas sus…**

**-Perdón, papa… no lo vuelvo a hacer…**

Inuyasha lo recibió en sus brazos.

**-Satoshi… qué te dije de hacer que te abran?**

**-Que tío y tía necesitan estar solos…**

**-Y qué hiciste?**

**-Creí que era el cumpleaños de tía…**

Inuyasha lo besó en la sien y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Vamos con tu mamá, te está buscando… **

Salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Vamos a cenar… ya quiero mi postre…**

**-Y qué piensas comer?**

**-A ti… con crema batida… ah! Compré unas fresas esta mañana, deliciosas! Ya verás! Son jugositas.**

**-Hay algo que veo más jugoso que antes…**

Dijo esto mientras delineaba sus senos con un dedo.

**-Sessh!**

**-No sé qué hiciste, pero estás… deliciosa… **

Rin sonrió y sólo rozó sus labios para luego alejarse de él con una sonrisa pícara. Sesshoumaru no tardó en alcanzarla y abrazarla mientras la alzaba por los aires.

**-No!**

Ambos reían.

**-No te soltaré hasta que me des un beso que realmente valga la pena…**

**-Entonces no te besaré para que nunca más me sueltes!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la dejó sobre la cama, quedando él sobre ella.

**-Dame besos a medias, así yo saciaré mi sed y nunca será suficiente para dejarte ir.**

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura, aquellos besos intermedios se tornaron en besos apasionados entre risas y caricias.

**-Quién dice que no podemos brincarnos la cena?**

**-Yo… tengo mucha hambre…**

Sesshoumaru le dio un último beso y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo besó en la mejilla. Después de la cena, Rin tenía a Kira en brazos, mientras hablaban, la niña se dormía. Una vez que estuvo dormida.

**-La llevaré a su camita…**

**-Es tarde, creo que todos deberíamos ir a dormir.**

Rin subió las escaleras y Sesshoumaru la seguía. Inuyasha quiso ir, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

**-Qué haces, mujer?**

**-Dales un tiempo a solas…**

**-Pero…**

Inuyasha comprendió y besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

**-Qué inteligente eres, mi amor…**

Kagome sonrió y se recostó de su hombro.

**-Dónde está Satoshi?**

Kagome señaló a su lado, el pequeño dormía plácidamente. Inuyasha sonrió y lo cargó. Al llevarlo a la habitación donde dormía Kira, vio a Rin y Sesshoumaru entrar en la suya. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba.

**-Mi amor… quiero un bebé… **

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Yo también lo quiero, cariño…**

**-Sessh...**

Su voz había cambiado, usaba un tono ronco y seductor. Sesshoumaru la veía fijo a los ojos y cierto brillo bailaba en los suyos.

**-Eres hermosa…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la dejó con cuidado en la cama quedando sobre ella. Le hizo el amor con una pasión tal que, una vez que su amor había sido consumado, Rin se quedó dormida víctima del cansancio. Luego de contemplarla dormir plácidamente pegada a su pecho, Sesshoumaru se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó al sentir cálidos besos en todo su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió.

**-Hola…**

**-Mi amor… perdón… me dormí y ni cuenta me dí…**

**-Está bien, preciosa…**

**-Estaba muy cansada… y…**

**-Mi amor, está bien…**

**-Cómo puede estar bien? Si te dejé sólo con tu deseo…**

Sesshoumaru rió y le dijo que su deseo estaba a raya.

**-Pues si tu deseo está a raya, me voy a dormir…**

Rin se acomodó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y giró dejándola debajo de él, a merced de sus labios.

**-Ya volvió a desbordarse…**

Rin rió, lo besó hasta que les faltó el aliento y luego se sentó en la cama.

**-Qué haces, preciosa?**

**-Tengo hambre…**

**-Son las 3 de la madrugada.**

**-Vamos, amor… no puedo hacer el amor con hambre…**

**-Quieres apostar?**

Sesshoumaru la besó mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Un gruñido los separó.

**-Qué fue eso?**

**-Te dije que tengo hambre!**

Bajaron las escaleras con risas ahogadas y hasta la cocina. Rin sacó de la nevera las fresas que le había prometido antes. Sesshoumaru tomó una y la acercó a los labios de Rin, quien con una sonrisa la mordió y rozó sus dedos con sus labios.

**-Me quieres provocar, preciosa?**

La fresa era tan jugosa, que al morderla, el jugo se deslizó por sus labios y un poco por su barbilla, Sesshoumaru probó el dulce néctar que escapaba de sus labios. Sonrió.

**-Delicioso…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, él la rodeaba por la cintura. Se besaban como queriendo que el beso fuera eterno. Kagome entró a la cocina con Kira en brazos, pero al verlos besándose, se apresuró a salir sin decir palabra. Al parecer Kira no estaba de acuerdo con que la dejaran sin comer y protestó enérgicamente. Rin y Sesshoumaru rompieron el beso al saber que había alguien cerca. Rin salió de la cocina y se encontró con una muy apurada Kagome y una inquieta Kira que lloraba a todo pulmón.

**-Hola…**

**-Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos…**

**-No importa, ya nos vamos. Hasta mañana… Sessh, te espero arriba.**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y Rin prácticamente le voló encima completamente desnuda. Sesshoumaru sonrió y cerró la puerta de una patada. Rin le quitó la yukata de un tirón. Sesshoumaru la quiso llevar a la cama, pero ella protestó pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor allí mismo, de pie. Sesshomaru sonrió y cedió a complacer sus peticiones. Una vez que sus piernas no soportaron el peso, la llevó a la cama.

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella a la vez que ella lo soltaba y su cuerpo convulsionaba experimentando el éxtasis. Se quedó quieto mientras la sentía apretarlo en su interior. Ella se incorporó y se refugió en su pecho.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y aún sentado, la cubrió con las sábanas al sentirla tiritar del frío. Acarició su melena azabache mientras le llenaba la cabeza de dulces besitos. Sesshoumaru salió de ella con cuidado, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se acomodaron ya acostados, Rin se acomodó en su pecho nuevamente, se perdía en sus latidos. Sesshoumaru la apretó en sus brazos y ella lanzó una risita ahogada.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Nada… estoy cansada, pero extrañaba tanto esto…**

**-Ves? Y aún así eres capaz de dejarme solo…**

**-Tú me dejaste por un mes…**

**-Rin Hamasaki… hasta se oye bien… Doctora Hamasaki…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Seguiré siendo Rin Porter.**

**-Qué?**

**-Mi amor, no puedo cambiar mi apellido…**

**-Pero… Kagome…**

**-Kagome se casó antes de graduarse, y su nombre profesional lo hizo así, pero mi nombre profesional es Porter, mi licencia y mis méritos… yo no puedo cambiarlo… puedo adicionarle…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Porter-Hamasaki…**

**-Porter o Hamasaki, con que seas mía, me basta…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

……………………

Los hombres habían salido y las mujeres estaban reunidas en el jardín. Rin jugaba con Kira mientras Satoshi, Taro y Jiro dormían en una manta.

**-Lady Porter…**

**-Dime Melissa… tus hijos son hermosos…**

**-Gracias, Melissa…**

Kagome se acercó a Rin.

**-Rin… qusiera que me perdonaras…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque yo… es que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve… y a veces me siento mal porque sin problemas obtuve lo que tanto deseas…**

**-Hablas de los niños, no?**

**-Pues sí…**

**-Cómo serás de tonta!**

Las demás conversaciones cesaron y centraron su atención en Rin. Era muy inusual que ella usara ese tono de voz.

**-Cómo es eso? Si yo estoy felíz de tener tantos sobrinos!**

**-Pero es que Rin…**

**-Es una estupidez. Mis sobrinos son lo que más quiero en todo el mundo… es verdad que sentí celos porque no he podido tener propios, pero nunca, jamás quise que se sintieran mal por ser felices…**

**-Acaso tú también, Aki, Sango?**

**-Pues la verdad me sentí rara cuando te dije que…**

**-No lo puedo creer!**

**-Recuerdas la primera patada de Kira? Fue en tu casa… Inuyasha no se dio cuenta y les contaba emocionado… pero yo sí… casi lloras…**

**-Estaba feliz! Kagome, es verdad que me entristezco a veces… pero perder dos hijos no es fácil… tener que decirle a Sesshoumaru que lo perdí, sin siquiera saber que lo esperaba… Kami… nunca he… nunca he sentido síntomas… ni lo he sentido moverse…**

Rin se puso de pie y se alejó, en ese justo instante Sesshoumaru se bajaba del auto, al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Kagome vio a Kira y luego a Melissa.

**-No quería…**

**-Cuando se trata de niños, Megan es muy susceptible…**

Sesshoumaru no vio otra opción más que abrazarla, confundido, al sentir su camisa mojada, la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Le susurró al oído.

**-Qué te pasa, preciosa?**

Rin se negaba a hablar, simplemente se aferró a su pecho hasta quedarse dormida. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la dejó con cuidado de no despertarla y fue a ver quién era. Kagome esperaba pacientemente, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-No te dijo?**

**-No me habla… hice algo?**

**-No… no fuiste tu… fui yo… quiero disculparme con ella…**

**-Acaba de dormirse, pero pasa…**

**-No… está bien… sólo… sólo dile que lo siento…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Dije algo que la hirió…**

Sesshoumaru adivinó el tema.

**-Tiene que ver con hijos… un pequeño secreto, Kagome… su fortaleza, ya no es la misma… estoy seguro de que te perdonará…**

Rin despertó al sentir cierta calidez en sus mejillas. Eran besos de Sesshoumaru. Se pegó a su pecho buscando refugio como niña mimada durante una tormenta.

**-Preciosa… Rin… Kagome quiere hablar contigo…**

**-No…**

**-Está arrepentida… y muy avergonzada…**

**-No.**

**-Pero qué te dijo? Debe ser demasiado para que no le quieras hablar…**

**-Que se siente mal porque ella tiene a Satoshi y Kira, mientras yo sufro por no poder tener hijos…**

**-Amor... **

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

**-Acaso crees que lo dijo para hacerte mal?**

**-No… pero…**

**-Preciosa… sabes algo? Ella tiene razón… ella sólo piensa que tú no te mereces esto… yo también pienso igual… Tú no te mereces tanto sufrimiento… has pasado por cosas que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo… **

La apretó en sus brazos.

**-…Ellos, todos, te quieren… y piensan que no es justo que tú los veas realizarse en su vida… y la tuya siga estancada… y yo tengo la culpa… tengo la culpa de haberte dejado ir… de no ser capaz de decirte que te amo… de muchas cosas… **

**-Sessh… no…**

Rin puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

**-Yo sólo quiero un bebé… no que sientan lástima por mí…**

**-No es lástima, Rin… nunca será lástima…**

Sesshoumaru la convenció de hablar con ella. Bajaron las escaleras, Kagome estaba en la terraza junto con Sango y Aki, cada una tenía un bebé y una botella en la mano. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y dijo que tenía que hablar con Inuyasha. Satoshi corrió hasta Rin y se abrazó a sus piernas, ella tomó asiento y sentó a Satoshi en su regazo.

**-Rin…**

**-Está bien… no sé qué me pasó… espero que me perdonen…**

**-No… nosotras cometimos un error… yo cometí un error… me perdonas?**

**-Eres mi hermana…**

Rin sonrió, Satoshi tomó su rostro entre sus manitas.

**-Qué pasa mi amor?**

**-Nada…**

Esa misma tarde, Rin montaba a Relámpago, llevaba a Satoshi bien sujeto a ella. Al volver al establo, Sesshumaru la esperaba junto con Inuyasha, quien se llevó a Satoshi una vez que bajó del caballo. Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano y la llevó un a un lugar un poco alejado de la casa y los establos.

**-Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Tenemos que volver a Japón…**

**-No…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-No, Sesshoumaru, o nos casamos aquí o no me caso contigo…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Claro que nos iremos casados, eso algo que nadie evitará… pero la luna de miel será más corta de lo planeado…**

**-Y porqué tenemos que volver? Tengo un mes de licencia.**

**-Apresaron a Yuuji y lo van a procesar con cargos múltiples… necesitan que atestigües en el juicio… te citaron para dentro de 15 días…**

**-15 días? Pero…**

**-Ya todo está arreglado… preciosa, te quieres casar conmigo mañana?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Cuando quieras, mi amor…**

Ya en la noche, todo estaba listo para el gran día. Cuando se retiraron a dormir, Rin se sorprendió al ver a Satoshi en su cama. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello, haciendo uso de su sensual voz le susurró al oído.

**-La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, serás mi esposa.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Como pudo y con mucho esfuerzo, Sesshoumaru se apartó y salió de la habitación. Apenas Rin se acomodó en la cama, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, Satoshi la abrazó dormido, ella sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru esperaba por Rin, estaban en la parte más alta del terreno. Stuart, sería quién entregaría a Rin esta vez, Jaken estaba en Estados Unidos y no pudo llegar a tiempo. Sesshoumaru podía jurar que era una visión, parecía como si un aura brillara a su alrededor haciendo que aquella imagen fuera aún más angelical que antes. Todo el tiempo, sus miradas permanecieron encadenadas, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y sus corazones latiendo a toda su capacidad. Incluso Sesshoumaru estaba sonrojado y nunca sería capaz de describir la alegría que sintió al escuchar al sacerdote declararlos marido y mujer.

**-Puede besar a la novia…**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares removió las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

**-Te amo…**

La besó con tanta ternura y pasión, que Rin sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Rompieron el beso al escuchar a Satoshi gritar.

**-YUPIIIIII!**

Sonrieron aún abrazados y recibieron al pequeño que corrió hacia ellos.

**-Ya sí se casaron!**

**-Sí, mi amor! Ya sí!**

Rin lo había cargado, pero no entendía la expresión de su rostro. Miraba muy confundido a su tío, Rin, al verlo, comprendió. Sesshoumaru tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo besó con ternura.

**-Qué le pasa a mi tío?**

**-Son lágrimas de felicidad, así como las mías y las de tu mami…**

Satoshi vio a su madre que se acercaba con el rostro mojado también. Kagome abrazó a Rin y tomó a Satoshi en sus brazos. Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru, Melissa se les acercó y Rin la abrazó con fuerza. Melissa tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Es el final perfecto…**

**-No nana, no es final… apenas es el comienzo…**

Melissa sonrió, su nieta tenía toda la razón. Como la boda había sido en la mañana, ya para la tarde, Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en un vuelo privado a un lugar desconocido.

**-Vamos, mi amor, dime a dónde vamos…**

**-Es una sorpresa, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru recordó que antes de marcharse, Melissa había hecho que Rin firmara unos papeles.

**-Preciosa, de qué eran los papeles que firmaste con tu abuela?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Eres el esposo de Lady Rin Megan Porter, creo que la 167ª heredera al trono inglés…**

**-Bromeas.**

**-No. Es mi título inglés, mi padre era un Lord, nunca te lo dije?**

**-Creo que olvidaste mencionarlo un par de veces.**

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Nada de eso me importa… me importa más saber que soy tu esposa…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Al fin eres sólo mía.**

El piloto le notificó que ya habían llegado a su destino. Sesshoumaru sonrió y dándole un tierno beso en los labios le pidió que viera por la ventana. Rin se quedó sin palabras al ver que sobrevolaban el teatro de Epidauro.

**-No!**

**-Sí, preciosa…**

**-Estamos en Grecia!**

Sesshoumaru recibió una lluvia de besos de parte de su esposa.

**-Gracias, mi amor!**

Una vez que el avión había aterrizado, Rin lo besaba apasionadamente. Subieron a una limosina y el chofer levantó la división para darles privacidad. Al hacerlo, Sesshoumaru se entregó a los besos de su esposa. Varias veces se habían que dado sin aliento e hicieron falta otras más para Rin notar que el viaje no terminaba.

**-Mi amor, dónde está ese hotel?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-No vamos a un hotel… vamos a un lugar donde puedo hacerte el amor sin nada ni nadie que nos interrumpa.**

Rin se sonrojó. Llegaron a un puerto y allí abordaron un pequeño yate privado.

**-No sabía que tienes un yate en Grecia…**

**-No tengo, es alquilado.**

Una vez que partieron, Rin admiraba el horizonte y el sol que comenzaba a esconderse tras una espesa capa de nubes en la lejanía. Sesshoumaru se acercó y abrazándola por la espalda, le ofreció una copa de champán.

**-Pasaremos la luna de miel en este yate?**

**-Ni locos. Ves esas palmeras allá?**

Se divisaba una pequeña isla en el medio de la nada. Rin asintió y Sesshoumaru, tomándola por la cintura y besándola en el cuello, le confesó que ese sería su nido de amor. Rin se sonrojo y volteó a ver a su esposo algo incrédula, él acarició sus mejillas y acercó sus labios rozándolos con increíble dulzura.

**-Eres hermosa, mi amor…**

Rin sonrió y se entregó a los besos de su esposo, sintiendo cómo el la acercaba más a él y enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Aquél ambiente era intoxicante, el amor que sentía uno por el otro, se percibía en el aire y cada tripulante del yate lo sentía. Disfrutaron del atardecer abrazados. Llegaron a la isla. Sólo tenía un pequeño puerto y una pequeña casita, de modelo antiguo con las paredes de barro y el techo de tejas. Una vez que el yate se alejó nuevamente de la costa, Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casita. Todo estaba iluminado con velas y decorado con flores, la cena estaba servida. Luego de cenar, Rin dijo que se daría un baño y aunque Sesshoumaru se sintió tentado a acompañarla, ella le aseguró que le iría mejor si esperaba.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la arena, sobre una manta, cuando sintió sus delicadas manos acariciar sus hombros.

-Mi amor…

Sonrió al verla. Tomándola de la mano, la invitó a sentarse en su regazo. Ella se sentó y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos se dedicó a regalarle extensos y apasionados besos a su marido. Pronto se dejaron llevar y sólo la luna era testigo de aquella pasión. Rin no lo podía creer, pero su realidad era esa, estaba haciendo el amor con su esposo. Era algo nuevo e intoxicante, una realidad excitante. Se sintió conmovida al ver cómo él protegía su cuerpo para no lastimarla. Siempre lo había hecho así, aún cuando fuera el más fiero de los amantes.

Una gran oscuridad se adueñó del cielo, sólo se escuchaba el suave bailoteo de las olas y los gemidos de Rin, más uno que otro grito llamando a su marido.

Sesshoumaru despertó, la luz lastimaba sus ojos, le tomó dos segundos recordar el increíble día anterior. Sintió sus dedos pesados. Justo en la mano que descansaba sobre el vientre de Rin, la levantó a la altura de su rostro y contempló con una sonrisa el objeto que sentía extraño. Su alianza matrimonial. Rin despertó y se encontró con un sonriente Sesshoumaru que la saludó con un apasionado beso. Apenas habían dormido dos horas.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Rin sonrió al escuchar su saludo.

**-Hm! Hola, mi amor…**

**-Cómo durmió mi reina?**

**-De maravilla… y mi rey?**

**-Sabes algo amor? Ahora sí soy feliz.**

Rin sonrió al escuchar tal confesión y lo besó de la misma manera que él minutos antes.

**-Sabes algo amor? Por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo por ti… creo que mereces un castigo… pero por otro lado… lo que hiciste por mí… y todo esto se merece un premio. Así que te castigaré y luego te premiaré.**

Rin estaba sentada sobre el vientre de Sesshoumaru, completamente desnuda. Y es que después de hacer el amor a la luz de la luna, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó adentro cuando su cuerpo temblaba del frío.

**-Castígame con toda tu furia… pero prémiame con todo tu amor….**

Rin sonrió y le llenó el rostro de besos, pero no lo besó en los labios, bajó por su cuello y besó todo su pecho, centímetro a centímetro, y justo como él le hacía, se concentró en sus tetillas y las apretó con sus labios.

**-HSS! AAh! RIN!**

Rin sonrió y saboreó todo su pecho.

**-Bésame…**

**-Ah, ah!**

**-Rin! Bésame…**

**-No… estás castigado…**

Sesshoumaru quiso robarle el beso.

**-Si no te estás tranquilo, no hago nada. **

Sesshoumaru se tranquilizó al instante. Rin tomó la cinta de su yukata y le ató las manos, con el sobrante de la cinta, lo ató al espaldar de la cama.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Quiero jugar y no me dejas… ahora puedo disfrutarte a mis anchas…**

Fijándose en que el espaldar era de hierro, Rin se volvió a acomodar, esta vez asegurándose de que sus sexos rozaran. Volvió a besar todo su rostro y cerca de los labios, pero no lo besó. Haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus caderas, supo el grado de excitación que ya tenía y se recostó sobre él, para mordisquear su oreja. Sesshoumaru forcejeaba para soltarse, pero no conseguía.

**-Sabías que me fascinas? Adoro cada centímetro de tu cuerpo… y en especial esas pecas que te salen en el pecho… Diablos, cuando me llevaste a tu apartamento no sabía que hacer… acaso te paseabas sin camisa a propósito?**

Sesshoumaru no podía articular palabra. Pero hizo de tripas corazón y armó un oración algo coherente.

**-Y tú te metías en mi baño a propósito?**

Rin sonrió. Y lo besó en la manzana de Adán.

**-La verdad es que no… pero funcionó de igual manera… me encantas…**

Rin continuó con la sesión de besos y esta vez, bajó hasta su abdomen y lo delineó con su lengua. Notó ciertas contracciones al acercarse al ombligo y con una sonrisa le introdujo la lengua. La contracción fue tal que Rin se apartó.

**-Ah!**

**-Sessh…**

**-Ya terminaste? Suéltame, preciosa…**

**-No… no han pasado ni 12 minutos…**

Rin bajó su mano hasta aquella musculosa extensión, la sentía palpitar entre sus manos.

**-Vaya! Sí que estamos grandes, hoy!**

**-Rin!**

Rin rió y acercó sus labios, al sentirla besándolo y la suave caricia de su lengua, cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo.

**-Rin… ah! Suéltame! Hss!**

Sesshoumaru hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de su amarre, pero tantos años como ortopeda, había aprendido a hacer unos nudos muy buenos. Se detuvo al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su muñeca derecha.

**-Rin… mi mano…**

**-Rayos, Sessh, no puedo jugar contigo…**

Rin lo desató y revisó sus manos.

**-Perdón, preciosa…**

**-No, mi amor… es mi culpa…**

Rin examinó sus manos con más detenimiento y probó cada ángulo de torsión.

**-Están bien… pero mira cómo te lastimaste.**

Tenía toda la piel roja, Rin las besó como una madre que cura a sus hijos. Tal ternura llegó al corazón de Sesshoumaru. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó con la misma ternura.

**-Te duele?**

**-No…**

Rin continuó mimándolo olvidándose de su estado. Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a recordárselo.

**-Preciosa… recuerdas que hacíamos el amor?**

Rin se sonrojó y lo vio aún erecto, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó haciéndola quedar acostada sobre él, la besó con ternura. Ella le respondió el beso con los labios entreabiertos y mordisqueando los suyos. No se dio cuenta de cuándo ella quedó abajo, sólo sabía que Sesshoumaru le hacía el amor de una manera tal que no le quedaba aliento ni para suspirar. Sucumbió al cansancio y su cuerpo colapsó sobre el suyo en el justo momento en que alcanzaban el clímax. Sonrieron. Era la primera vez que dsifrutabn de aquella descarga a la vez. Ambos cuerpos temblaban y convulsionaban mientras el placer se acomodaba por etapas en sus cuerpos.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Se entregaron a un sueño revitalizador. Al despertar Rin, se vio sola en la habitación.

**-Sessh…**

**-Estoy aquí, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru salió vistiendo una yukata verde esmeralda con una S bordada en el bolsillo. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó con cariño mientras le cubría la espalda.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Con hambre…**

**-Eso es bueno… tengo frutas cortadas y un baño listo… cuál quieres primero?**

**-El que te incluya…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó, la llevó al baño. Ella soltó la coleta en la que él tenía su pelo atado.

**-Me gusta suelto…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Quieres que te lave el pelo?**

**-Me ayudarías? Está lleno de arena…**

Sesshoumaru asintió y se dedicó a masajear su cabeza. Después de haber comido, Sesshoumaru estaba recostado de un ventanal. Rin se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

……………………

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE ME HA ROGADO DESDE EL PRIMER BESO QUE LOS CASE.**

**Qué tal me quedó? Por fis, dejen reviews! Buenos o malos, todos cuentan!**

**N/A: No se crean que esto ha terminado.**


	38. Tergiversando Las Cosas

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA CECI, QUE ANDA CUMPLIENDO PRIMAVERAS (VERANOS, MEJOR DICHO)**

**MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES CECI! Y RECUERDA EL CONSEJO DEWARS "Algunos envejecen, otros, maduran". Espero que la pases muy bien y que disfrutes mucho.**

……………………………………

**Capítulo 38**

**Tergiversando Las Cosas**

Luego del juicio de Yuuji, Rin se olvidó de todo. Su nueva vida y su esposo no le daban un segundo para pensar en tristezas. Sesshoumaru había dado un cambio tan grande, que Rin a veces pensaba que se había casado con el hombre equivocado.

Rin despertó con los besos de su marido en todo su cuerpo. Sonrió aún dormida y por el cambio de peso supo que estaba frente a ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un despeinado, pero sonriente Sesshoumaru.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Buenos días, preciosa… le puedo pedir a la señora Hamasaki que se vista? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle…**

**-Mi amor, tengo sueño… dame 10 minutos más…**

**-Vamos, preciosa, no es algo que puedo detener.**

**-Todavía está oscuro!**

**-Rin…**

**-Bien, ya voy…**

Como tenía el día libre Rin decidió levantarse, y luego continuaría con su sueño. Entró al baño unos minutos y sólo reía cuando Sesshoumaru la llamaba, como un niño pequeño. Salió con el pelo atado en una coleta baja y su yukata azul con la R bordada. Se detuvo frente a Sesshoumaru, que estaba sentado en la cama y tomando su rostro con sus manos lo besó.

**-Estoy lista… pero no te vuelvo a hacer el amor cuando llegue de mis turnos…**

**-No estés tan segura de eso…**

Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la guió a la habitación en el extremo este de la casa, salieron al balcón, y allí, Sesshoumaru la hizo ver el amanecer. Por alguna razón una lágrima traviesa se escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por detrás y al verla, la besó atrapando aquella lágrima con sus labios.

**-Qué te pasa, cariño?**

**-Perdóname, Sessh…**

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Rin…**

**-Me olvidé de tu cumpleaños…**

Sesshoumaru no tuvo otra opción más que reír a carcajadas. La besó con ternura y la hizo girar, para que apreciara el paisaje. Como vivían en los suburbios, no se veía todo atestado de edificios, como es el verdadero Tokio, sino que podían divisar las zonas montañosas y los árboles. Luego, volvieron a la habitación.

**-Sessh…**

**-Preciosa… no importa…**

**-Claro que importa! Vaya esposa la que te gastas, que se olvida de tu cumpleaños!**

**-Pues, sabes qué? Yo pienso que tengo la mejor esposa del mundo. Eres cariñosa, hermosa, atenta… eres perfecta mi amor… además, no es que el día se haya perdido, apenas son las 6 de la mañana…**

Rin se acomodó en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Lo besó con los labios entreabiertos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le acarició las mejillas sonrojadas.

**-Olvidé mencionar que también eres increíblemente sexy…**

**-Qué quieres de regalo?**

**-Lo que tú quieras regalarme… como hoy es sábado, le diré a Inuyasha que venga a comer y haré una parrillada. Qué tal? O… tu regalo incluye el día a solas…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Es tú día, amor… pero tengo una semana que no veo a Satoshi ni Kira…puedo darte un adelanto ahora y el resto esta noche…**

**-Suena justo para mí…**

Rieron divertidos.

**-Quiero darme un baño… y tengo hambre.**

**-Tienes hambre?**

**-Mucha hambre.**

**-Creo que quedan unas frutas que compré ayer…**

**-Podrías ponerle por encima miel y limón?**

**-Miel y limón?**

**-Sí…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Qué rico! **

Mientras Sesshoumaru preparaba las frutas, Rin preparaba el baño.

**-(Kami, no! Uy! 4 días… pero… tal vez era por el estrés… sí, pero hoy no… ahí si que afinco yo!)**

Al buscar las sales y el jabón, vio lo que la podía ayudar. El baño estaba listo y el agua estaba tan buena, que Rin quería saltar de una vez.

**-Preciosa, está listo…**

**-El baño primero.**

Sesshoumaru fue con ella y la vio desvestirse con una tortuosa calma, dejando la yukata que resbalara por su piel, para luego quitar el nudo de la suya y desvestirlo de la misma manera, rozando con sus dedos la piel por la que pasaba. Sus ojos traviesos se desviaron un segundo y sonrió.

**-Vaya, mi amor, qué fuerte estás!**

Como pudo, logró unir dos palabras.

**-S-sin ataduras…**

Rin rió y lo besó jugando con sus labios y lengua. Una vez en la tina, tomó el jabón y se dedicó a masajear sus anchos pectorales y espalda, sus brazos, y por último sus manos que descansaban en su cintura, debajo del agua, luego de quitarles el jabón, las besó en las palmas. Lo vio a los ojos y notó que él estaba idiotizado, la veía embelesado, incapaz de hablar.

**-Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?**

**-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…**

Rin rió y lo besó.

**-Gracias!**

Sin que se lo pidiera, Sesshoumaru tomó el jabón y la lavó con esmero. Al terminar, Rin se puso de pie, quedando su vientre a la altura del rostro de Sesshoumaru. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó sobre la marca rosada, que una vez trajera tanta tristeza, y que ahora era uno de sus puntos más sensibles, en especial, si lo acariciaba con su lengua, como ahora. Ella sonrió y pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera.

**-No te adelantes el postre…**

Sesshoumaru salió del agua y la cargó, la llevó a la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, sus piernas separadas y él entre ellas. Acarició con sus dedos desde sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello, pecho, vientre y hasta su intimidad, sonrió mientras la lujuria brillaba en sus ojos al sentirla húmeda y caliente. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y cedió a su peso cuando él, a la vez que la besaba, entraba en ella.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de sus suspiros y gemidos cuando le hacía el amor de esa forma lenta y apasionada, le robaba el aliento con cada beso y sus cuerpos rozaban por completo. Dejó de apoyarse en el colchón y la abrazó, metiendo sus brazos bajo su espalda arqueada y le hizo el amor con todo su peso, ella, aferrada a su espalda, sólo gemía y llamaba a su esposo a medias.

**-Sessh...**

Aunque su excitación era máxima y se sentía tentado a hacerle el amor como una bestia en celo, se contuvo. Había algo que no lo dejaba, sentía cierta calidez envolver su corazón y un sentimiento sobreprotector hacia ella, como en la isla. Por más que la deseara, no quería hacerle el amor de otra forma.

Alcanzar el clímax de esa manera era como ver estrellas en pleno día. Se aferraron uno al otro mientras sus cuerpos temblaban, sensibles a cualquier estímulo. Cuando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se había sacudido y vuelto a su reposo habitual, él se dispuso a salir de ella, y sin dejar de verla a los ojos, se movió para hacerlo, ella dejó escapar un gemido y sonrió. Se refugió en su pecho dispuesta a perderse en su aroma y disfrutar de su calor. La claridad les indicaba que la mañana avanzaba. Sesshoumaru sacrificó uno de los besos de su esposa por ver el reloj, al ver que eran las 9 sonrió.

**-Nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?**

**-En 5 minutos comienzan las llamadas…**

**-Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Satoshi ya sabe marcar y se sabe el número de la casa…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a perderse en los besos de su mujer. No supo qué tan certera sería la predicción de Rin hasta que sonó el teléfono. Rin sonrió y dejando un beso a medias, contestó.

**-Bueno?**

**-Tía!**

**-Hola, mi amor! Cómo estás?**

**-Bien… y tío? Está durmiendo?**

**-No, ya te lo paso.**

Rin le pasó el teléfono a Sesshoumaru y se inclinó para tomar las frutas que él llevara horas antes. Mientras él hablaba con Satoshi le puso varios trozos en la boca. Luego de concertar con Inuyasha que fueran a comer, cerró la llamada. Abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Iré a comprar la carne… llama a Sango y Kohaku…**

**-Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru se dio un baño rápido y mientras lo hacía, Rin llamó. Para cuando salió con la toalla a la cintura, Rin lo besó y le confirmó que irían.

**-Sabes algo, preciosa… hoy te ves hermosa…**

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se vistió y esperó a que Rin saliera del baño antes de irse. La besó con ternura y se despidió. Rin se vistió y recordó que aún tenía una duda, corrió al baño.

Sesshoumaru estaba frente a la mesita del recibidor, tomó sus llaves, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Rin gritar y llamarlo.

**-Rin!**

**-Sessh!**

Rin corrió escaleras abajo y brincó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Pero no hablaba. Sesshoumaru se preocupó al sentir su cuello húmedo. Aquella mezcla de reacciones lo tenía más que confundido.

**-Preciosa, qué pasó? Pasó algo malo?**

**-No!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llevó a la sala. Como ella no lo soltaba, se sentó con ella aún aferrada a él. Acariciaba su pelo y espalda esperando que se calmara y le dijera.

**-Mi amor… estoy preocupado… te lastimé? Qué pasó?**

Rin recobró la compostura y luego de secarse las lágrimas, lo besó larga y apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

**-Yo también te amo, preciosa…**

**-Mi amor… y-yo… tú… nosotros…**

**-Vas repasar todos los pronombres personales?**

**-Sí que sabes matar el romance!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura, abrazándola con fuerza.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Sabes? Aún no te felicito…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…**

**-Gracias, cariño.**

Rin lo besó y rió calladamente.

**-Quieres un regalo ahora?**

**-Otro? Pero… ya les dijimos que…**

Rin rió a la a vez que sellaba sus labios con un beso.

**-No, mi amor… Estoy embarazada…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Vamos a tener un bebé!**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie aún cargándola mientras la apretaba con fuerza y reía. Se detuvo de repente y acomodándola en el sillón, la llenó de besos, terminando con su oído contra su vientre. Ella acarició su rubia melena.

**-Es muy pequeño, mi amor… todavía no se ve ni se siente nada…**

**-Pero está ahí… sí se siente… es lo que sentía…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, sin apartar su mano de su vientre.

**-TE AMO!**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor… cómo que lo sentías?**

**-Sí… amor… lo comencé a sentir en Grecia…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba emocionado y la llenaba de tiernos besitos. Como pudo, Sesshoumaru se despidió y fue a comprar las cosas de la parrillada. Al regresar, ya todos se encontraban en la casa, Satoshi corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, tío!**

**-Gracias, y tu tía?**

**-Atrás!**

Sesshoumaru llevó los paquetes a la cocina y luego fue al patio donde todos estaban reunidos. Al verlo, iban a felicitarlo, pero como llevaba un ramo de rosas, esperaron. Sesshoumaru se acercó a su esposa y la besó con ternura.

**-Dile que la quieres, tío!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Te amo, preciosa.**

Rin sonrió y recibió las rosas.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

**-Les dijiste?**

**-No, cómo crees…**

**-Ni a Kagome?**

**-Te estaba esperando.**

Todos escuchaban atentos aquella conversación.

**-Rin y yo tenemos algo que decirles… amor…**

**-Van a ser tíos!**

**-QUÉ!**

Todos preguntaron en un coro.

**-Estoy embarazada!**

Las felicitaciones llovieron sobre ambos. Se pasaron el día entre fugas al estudio y miradas cómplices. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru cargó a su esposa y la llevó a la habitación. La depositó en la cama con extremo cuidado, y se acomodó a su lado, la besó con ternura y puso su oreja contra su vientre.

**-Hola, precioso, soy tu papi…**

Rin no tuvo otra opción más que reír. Sesshoumaru la miró con una sonrisa.

**-Qué te divierte tanto?**

**-Eres adorable como papá! Nunca te imaginé así… nunca te imaginé como esposo…**

**-Lo que pasa es, preciosa, que te falta imaginación. Acaso crees que no seré bueno como papá?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor… serás el mejor papá del mundo!**

Rin lo besó.

**-Qué crees que sea?**

**-Hm… no sé… no me importa, mientras esté sano…**

……………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina. Su secretaria le anunció un visitante y él le pidió que pasara. Una rubia espectacular, poseedora de peligrosas curvas, pasó a la oficina, Sesshoumaru, no se inmutó y simplemente la invitó a tomar asiento. Hizo a un lado el objeto de su distracción y le puso atención a su visita.

**-En qué la puedo ayudar señorita…**

**-Wilson, Cat Wilson…**

**-Wilson…**

**-Soy reportera del periódico Okite, y me gustaría que me cediera una corta entrevista…**

Sesshoumaru examinó su reloj.

**-Tengo que salir en una hora…**

**-Será corta, se lo prometo…**

**-Bien.**

La entrevista comenzó exclusiva del plano de negocios, pero terminando en el plano personal.

**-Dicen que ha dejado de ser el soltero más codiciado de Tokio… alguna razón en específica?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-La verdad es que no sé… pero quizás el hecho de que me haya casado influye… digo, ya no soy soltero…**

**-Casado… cómo se llama su esposa?**

En ese justo momento sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru, al ver el número de Rin, se disculpó y contestó.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Pasa algo?**

**-No, mi vida, no puedo llamar a mi esposo?**

**-Claro que sí… er-preciosa, aquí en mi oficina está una reportera y quieren saber de ti… no te molesta?**

**-Para nada, mi amor… vas a ir conmigo?**

**-Sí, me esperas en la casa?**

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada.

**-Mi esposa… bien, su nombre es Rin Porter…**

**-Rin Hamasaki…**

**-No, Porter-Hamasaki…**

Sesshomaru se estaba exasperando por tener que incursionar en su vida privada.

**-Rin Porter… ah! Es la doctora, del artículo de París…**

**-Exacto.**

**-Según mis investigaciones ella estaba embarazada, cuando sufrieron el atentado…**

La expresión del rostro de Sesshoumaru cambió por completo.

**-No quiero hablar de eso.**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Sí, el niño era mío y sí, lo perdió.**

La reportera se negaba a abandonar el tema y la sangre de Sesshoumaru empezó a hervir.

**-Sabía que ella había perdido un embarazo previo?**

**-Esta entrevista está terminada.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y tomó lo que lo distraía al momento en que la reportera entró.

**-Creo que se sabe el camino.**

En las manos, Sesshoumaru tenía un fino portarretratos plateado y trataba de ponerle una foto de Rin, pero al parecer la foto era muy grande. Sacó la foto para evitar dañarla y la contempló. Rin le sonreía mientras señalaba una marcada pancita.

**-Flashback-**

Rin halaba a Sesshoumaru por los jardines de la casa de Nara.

**-Vamos, mi amor, quiero una foto contigo, ahora…**

**-Pero Rin, déjame dormir…**

**-Para dormir tendrás la noche.**

**-Últimamente no, ya que tus antojos son de mí!**

**-Qué malo eres!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y bajó sus manos a su vientre.

**-Cómo está mi bebé?**

**-Tú bebé?**

**-Vamos, preciosa… nuestro bebé…**

**-Mejor… pues yo creo que está bien…**

**-Yo creo que está de maravilla, todo el día y toda la noche contigo…**

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla, se alejó un poco y mientras le decía que la siguiera, que ella y el bebé tenían frío, Sesshoumaru tomó la foto.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru tomó su saco y sus llaves y salió de la oficina.

**-Vete a las 4, Aria…**

**-Su esposa está en la línea 1…**

**-Dile que la llamo ahora mismo.**

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular y en el momento en que Aria cerró la llamada, marcó el número, se alejó mientras timbraba.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-Me siento mal… te falta mucho?**

**-Ya estoy en el ascensor, qué sientes?**

**-Tengo muchas náuseas. **

**-Yo no he sentido nada…**

**-Suertudo.**

**-Quédate tranquila, ya voy en camino a mimarte…**

Sesshoumaru cortó la llamada al momento en que salía del ascensor.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru despertó y como un resorte se puso de pie y corrió al baño. Rin entraba en la habitación en ese momento. Al salir del baño, Sesshoumaru se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Se acostó en la cama y abrazó a Rin por la cintura.

**-Estabas vomitando?**

**-Sí… parece que no hice la digestión…**

Rin lo besó en la frente.

**-No, mi amor… es tu empatía. Yo tenía náuseas, por eso estaba abajo.**

**-Qué?**

**-Ya me dí cuenta de cómo es. Cuando es una náusea ligera, tú te pones frío. Si es muy fuerte, como ahora, tú te pones grave…**

**-No quiero saber qué me pasará si llegas a vomitar…**

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

**-Eres tan lindo, amor… compartes los síntomas del embarazo!**

**-No quiero hacerlo…**

Rin volvió a reír.

**-Como hoy es mi día libre, te voy a consentir todo el día…**

**-El plan era todo lo contrario, pero me siento como un muñeco de trapo…**

**-Vamos a comenzar por un baño. Estás todo sudado…**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y fue directo a la habitación. Llevaba un ramo de rosas, pequeño en comparación a los usuales. Lo había comprado en un semáforo. Al entrar en la habitación, vio a Rin acostada, haciendo las flores a un lado, se sentó cerca.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Mi amor… ya sé cómo te sientes…**

**-Como un muñeco de trapo?**

**-Como un trapo…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

**-Vamos al doctor?**

**-No quiero salir…**

**-Te toca el ultrasonido…**

**-Vamos mañana…**

**-Y si mañana cruza las piernas? No quieres saber?**

**-No, para nada. Además, todavía no se ve, es a los 5 meses…**

**-Y si son dos?**

**-Dos! Te mato…**

Rieron.

**-Es imposible.**

**-Tú eres gemela, porqué no pueden ser dos?**

**-Porque los gemelos no tienen gemelos. Nuestros nietos sí pueden ser gemelos… **

**-Nietos, ah? Sólo que si los hijos salen a mí, no los conoceré nunca…**

**-Cómo que no?**

**-Esperar 40 años para tener el primer hijo? Tendré 80 o estaré lejos…**

**-Si yo no hubiera metido la pata, éste sería el tercero… tendríamos uno de 9…**

Sesshoumaru la calló con un beso.

**-Mi amor… lo que pasó fue inevitable… y no es culpa tuya, ni mía… **

Acarició sus mejillas.

**-Vamos al médico, cuando veas el ultrasonido, te sentirás mejor…**

**-Porqué sólo me siento mal cuando estoy libre? Mientras estoy trabajando, ni recuerdo que estoy embarazada.**

**-No que Kagome era igual?**

**-Todo lo contrario. En el hospital parecía un fantasma, pero desde que contemplaba la idea de dormir, irradiaba felicidad.**

Sesshoumaru rió. Convenció a Rin de ir al doctor. Una vez en la sala de espera, Rin se recostó del hombro de Sesshoumaru. Él le levantó el rostro y le habló en un tono que sólo ella podía escuchar.

**-Todavía te sientes mal?**

**-Debí quedarme en la casa… **

**-Vamos, preciosa… es sólo un rato…**

**-Creo que me vas a tener que cargar…**

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició su mejilla. De pronto notó algo raro y es que era el único hombre en el lugar. Se sintió raro y aliviado al ver a Kagome entrar a la sala de espera, la seguía Inuyasha cargando a Kira.

**-Mira amor, están aquí…**

Satoshi se adelantó y abrazó a Rin.

**-Tía! Estás enfermita?**

**-Hola, mi amor… no me siento bien… pero a que un besito tuyo me cura…**

Satoshi le plantó sendo beso en la mejilla y saludo a Sesshoumaru por igual. Kagome tomó asiento frente a ellos, Inuyasha permanecía de pie.

**-Qué sientes, Rin?**

**-Náuseas… me están matando… y me dejé convencer para venir.**

**-Ah, pero si se quitan fácil. Inu, comprarías de las galletas que siempre como?**

**-Está bien, y la soda?**

**-También.**

Satoshi se fue con Inuyasha.

**-Y qué haces aquí?**

**-No la puedo dejar sola así… como no sentí nada esta vez, no sabía que fuera tan fuerte… Me pasas a Kira?**

Kagome sonrió y le pasó la niña que rió al ver a su tío.

**-Hola, princesa…**

**-Sabes algo, Kagome? Es verdad lo que decían Sango y tú… lo amo… pero ya lo quiero fuera de mí!**

Kagome rió.

**-Mira que si te tienen mal acostumbrada. Al primer síntoma y te estás cayendo en pedazos…**

**-Es que no era yo… Sessh se caía en pedazos por mí… con razón ni se quería levantar…**

**-Ah! Cómo quisiera yo que Inu se sienta aunque sea mareado…**

**-Guarda las esperanzas para el tercero…**

**-Estás loco! A Kira no le salen ni los dientes, y tú ya me quieres planear un tercero!**

**-Yo no, Inuyasha. Dijo que cuando la princesa cumpla un año te lo dirá.**

**-Ya me lo dijo… y ustedes?**

Rin se bufó mientras se incorporaba.

**-Cuando olvide todo esto, contemplaré la idea de otro.**

**-Y quería 6…**

Kagome rió.

**-Yo quería 8.**

Rin le hacía cosquillas a Kira y ésta estallo en carcajadas.

**-Ya me siento mejor… qué tal si van a cenar a casa?**

**-Vaya que te recuperas rápido.**

**-Anda, vayan…**

**-Le preguntaré a Inu.**

Minutos después, Inuyasha entró con una revista en las manos y el rostro rojo, Satoshi le entregó las galletas y la soda a Rin.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

Kagome, con Kira en brazos, se puso de pie y salió con Inuyasha al pasillo.

**-Qué te pasa?**

Inuyasha le enseñó la revista con las fotos del choque de meses atrás.

**-Dicen que las pérdidas de Rin las provocó Sesshoumaru… que es un abusivo y mira…**

Le mostró una foto de Satoshi con un morete en el rostro. Kagome no lo pudo creer, esas fotos eran del secuestro.

**-Dice que yo le hice esto a Satoshi…**

**-Kami, no! Inu, amor, cálmate… al menos aquí nadie sabe nada…**

**-Es que no podemos estar tranquilos?**

**-Cálmate… no les diremos nada ahora, Rin nos invitó a cenar. Esta noche, cuando está más tranquila, se lo decimos…**

Volvieron a entrar a la sala, Sesshoumaru notó el cambio en Inuyasha, vio a Rin y supo que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. Tenía a Satoshi en sus piernas y jugaba con él.

**-Ya estás bien, preciosa?**

**-Sí amor, ya se me quitó…**

Satoshi haló sus manos para llamar su atención.

**-Tía, yo quiero dormir en tu casa hoy.**

**-Pero mi vida, mañana tienes clases.**

Satoshi usó sus ojitos de cachorrito y Rin rió pasando una mano por su mejilla.

**-Dile a tu tío… él te dirá si se puede.**

Pronto llegó el turno de Rin, Satoshi se quedó con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru pasó con ella. El doctor la examinó y asegurando que todo estaba bien, encendio la máquina de utrasonidos.

**-Antes de comenzar, quieren saber el sexo?**

**-No es muy temprano?**

**-Aveces se ve.**

**-Mi amor, qué quieres?**

**-Yo? Pues…**

Rin le aplicó la misma mirada que Satoshi a ella.

**-Está bien, no.**

El doctor encendió la máquina e hizo las medidas. Al poner el sonido, se escuchó el corazón. Rin estaba preguntándole algo al doctor sobre las náuseas.

**-Está bien, señor?**

Rin vio a su esposo que no separaba los ojos de la pantalla, en especial de aquel punto claro que se movía rítmicamente con los sonidos que emitía. Una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla. Rin sonrió y apretó la mano que le sujetaba.

**-Mi amor…**

**-E-estoy bien… estoy bien… ese es el corazón?**

**-Sí…**

Al salir del consultorio, se despidieron de Inuyasha y Kagome, y se fueron a la casa. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru se acostó en el sillón de la terraza, Rin pensó que queria estar sólo y se fue al estudio.

**-Rin!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Qué estás haciendo?**

**-Nada, amor…**

Sesshoumaru abrió sus brazos y la recibió sobre su pecho. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en el sillón y él se recostó de su regazo, pegando su oído al vientre de su esposa. Sintió un golpe.

**-Oye, preciosa, no me maltrates!**

**-Yo no fui…**

**-Pero si me acabas de dar… y arriba de, te ries!**

Rin sonreía.

**-Mi amor, fue el bebé, su primera patadita…**

A Sesshoumaru le faltó poco para brincar de felicidad. Puso ambas manos sobre el vientre de su mujer y no pasó mucho antes de que diera otras dos. Pocos minutos después llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome. Sesshoumaru estaba tan feliz que cargó a Satoshi en sus hombros. Kagome sólo rió.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-La primera patada del bebé… está eufórico!**

Rin rió a la vez que se acariciaba el vientre.

**-El bebé también…**

**-Ya saben qué es?**

**-No, decidimos no saber… bueno, yo decidí y Sessh…**

**-Ya no importa.**

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru jugaba con Satoshi y Kira como un niño más, Inuyasha sabía que no podía pasar de ese día.

**-Sesshoumaru… tengo que hablar contigo…**

El tono de Inuyasha le indicó a Sesshoumaru que tenía que ver con lo de la tarde.

**-Vamos al estudio.**

Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y siguió a Inuyasha.

**-Tía, puedo oír al bebé?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor.**

Rin se acomodó de manera que él pudiera pegar su oído.

**-Kagome, me ayudarías a comprar las cosas de la habitación?**

**-Pero y porqué no vas con Sesshoumaru?**

**-Porque mi bello esposo dice que es cosa únicamente de mujeres.**

**-Hm! Es un tonto! Si vieras lo meloso que se pone Inu en la tienda. Parece un niño…**

**-Trataré otra vez.**

Escucharon un fuerte golpe, seguido por el sonido del cristal romperse, Rin se asustó tanto que perdió el color.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Rin, estás bien?**

**-Dónde está Sesshumaru?**

**-En el estudio...**

Sesshoumaru fue con ella.

**-Perdóname amor…**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Perdí el control, es todo…**

**-Que perdiste el control? Qué pasó?**

**-Prométeme que no te vas a alterar…**

**-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó?**

**-La reportera de la que te hablé esta mañana… ya había publicad un artículo. Nos investigó a todos y cambió las cosas a su parecer. Sabe que perdiste dos embarazos, pero no sabe que estás embarazada ahora. Al parecer lo que sabe es a medias y llenó los baches con mentiras.**

**-Qué mentiras?**

**-Cosas como que yo golpeo a Satoshi y Kagome…**

**-No es posible!**

**-Y que tú has sido mi amante durante años y que soy el responsable de tus pérdidas…**

**-Qué!**

**-Dice que yo las provoqué…**

Esta vez, Rin parecía que le habían drenado hasta la última gota de sangre. Sesshoumaru la abrazó preocupado.

**-Amor…**

**-No me siento bien…**

Rin sentía un sudor frío.

**-Creo que será mejor que te acuestes…**

**-No… qué más dicen…**

**-Ya nada más…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Que yo… tengo varias amantes y que te golpeo…**

**-Pero acaso esa mujer esta loca? Qué no sabe el daño que hace?**

**-A ellos no les importa eso… sólo les importa vender…**

Inuyasha le explicó todo lo que haría para desmentir aquellas cosas y que estuviera atenta de los reporteros. Ya estaban acostados. Sesshoumaru jugaba con un mechón del pelo azabache entre sus dedos. Ella se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo.

**-Preciosa…**

Rin continuó besándolo y bajó una mano desde su pecho hasta su virilidad que se tensó al contacto con sus dedos.

**-Ah! Rin!**

Rin rió calladamente y continuó la lluvia de besos. Le quitó la camisa del pijama y bajó por su cuello, besó todo su pecho mientras lo acariciaba en toda su extensión. Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil ante su iniciativa. Rin se detuvo y apoyó su barbilla en el centro de su pecho.

**-Ne! amor… me dejarás sola?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó mientras la acariciaba. Rin retomó su camino de besos y continuó bajando por su abdomen, pasó su lengua por las cercanías de su ombligo.

-Amor, esto te gustó?

Introdujo su lengua en el ombligo y las contracciones de la vez anterior se repitieron.

**-Preciosa… e-eso…**

Rin rió y continuó su camino hasta encontrarse con el pantalón del pijama.

**-No sé por qué… pero cada vez que te veo con esta pijama quiero…**

**-Tú me la regalaste…**

**-Porque me imaginé quitándotela…**

Lo besó en todo el borde del pantalón y procedió a halarlo para quitárselo. Al verlo, supo que estaba más que excitado. Él se incorporó y le sacó la blusa de su corta pijama.

**-La tuya también me vuelve loco…**

Rin lo empujó de vuelta al colchón. Él trató de volver a sentarse.

**-Nunca me dejas jugar contigo!**

**-Eso es porque te deseo, preciosa…**

**-Si me dejas jugar ahora, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras después…**

**-Sólo quiero hacerte el amor…**

Rin rió y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, lentamente lo fue bajando por su cuello y pecho hasta su virilidad. Realmente disfrutaba ver a Sesshoumaru en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad y con aquel grado tan evidente de excitación. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante tal caricia. Y sabía que en cualquier momento, Sesshoumaru le brincaría arriba.

**-Átame…**

Ella rió y continuó su sesión de besos mientras lo oía gruñir de placer.

**-RINN!**

Rin sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y volvía a besar su pecho. Sesshoumaru aún no recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración. Rin ahogó una risita y se concentró en besar sus amplios pectorales.

**-Eres una delicia, amor…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la hizo quedar bajo él, procurando no recargar ningún peso sobre ella. Acarició sus senos, en extremo sensibles y un poco más grandes debido a su estado.

**-Ahh! SESSH!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó, acomodándose a un lado, para no quedar sobre ella.

**-Deliciosa…**

La contempló desnuda, con aquella protuberancia en su vientre y lo besó.

**-Papi y mami van a jugar, tú no tienes que asustarte.**

Rin rió y se incorporó para besarlo.

**-Será mejor que atiendas a mami…**

Él rió y la besó mientras entraba en ella. Mientras le hacía el amor, Rin se conmovió al ver esta forma extraña para ellos. Sesshoumaru no recargaba ningún peso en ella, aún así, la llevó a la locura. Estaban abrazados, Rin hacía dibujitos en su pecho.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Habías estado con una mujer embarazada antes de mí?**

**-No.**

**-Seguro?**

**-Preciosa, yo sólo salía con mujeres solteras. Una mujer embarazada es otra cosa, además de que esa responsabilidad, no la quería yo…**

**-Y ahora? Estoy embarazada…**

**-Es diferente, amor…**

Puso una mano sobre su vientre y la besó.

**-Tú eres mi esposa… y éste es mi bebé…**

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

**-Una pregunta… cuando vandalizaron tu auto… me dijiste que ya estabas enamorada de mí… pero qué era lo que querías y yo no tenía?**

**-Era algo estúpido, perdóname, mi amor…**

**-Solo si me dices…**

**-No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo… y si tenías tantas amantes, lo último que quería era que apareciera una diciendo que esperaba un hijo tuyo… ves? Es estúpido…**

**-Tal vez sí… pero ahora comprendo tus temores…**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí…**

Rin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Él haló las sábanas y la cubrió.

**-No te me vayas a resfriar…**

**-Gracias, amor… no sé cómo alguien pueda pensar que eres capaz de golpearme… comenzando porque el día que lo hagas, dejas de verme…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Yo nunca sería capaz de golpear a ninguna mujer… y mucho menos a ti…**

Rin se acomodó en su pecho y se durmió mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda.

…………………………

N/A: AAAh! Por fin! Jaja! Muy pronto terminará, no os desespereís…

Bueno, las/os adoro a todas/os y las quiero de todo corazón, lamentablemente tengo un horario muuy apretado y entre clases es que saco tiempo para preparar este cap. Así que un besote y un abrazote a todas y todos (me he enterado de que tengo lectores también).

P.D: Esme, gracias de todo corazón, me encantaaa!


	39. Una Cita con mi Esposa

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA DE ARGENTINA, ANGIE. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

…………………………………

**Capítulo 39**

**Una Cita con mi Esposa**

**-Preciosa, despierta…**

**-No quiero!**

Sesshoumaru hacía lo posible para despertarla, pero Rin se negaba.

**-Rin, se nos hace tarde!**

**-Vete sólo… tengo sueño!**

Rin se tapó la cara con la almohada. Sesshoumaru suspiró resignado. Desde el tercer mes, levantar a Rin antes de las 10 de la mañana se había convertido en toda una hazaña.

**-Rin! Está bien, supongo que tampoco querrás comerte los waffles fríos…**

Sesshoumaru se levantó y al menos que Rin estuviera muerta, se levantaría tras esos waffles. Se sentó solo en el desayunador y tomó el frasco de mermelada de fresas sonriendo. Antes de estar con Rin no le gustaban ni las fresas, pero la adicción de Rin por ellas y las mermeladas lo fueron envolviendo poco a poco.

Sintió sus delicadas manos buscar el calor de su pecho bajo la yukata. Se dio la vuelta y la saludó con un tierno beso en los labios.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Buenos días, cariño…**

Rin sonrió tanto que se le cerraron los ojos. Buscó ver por sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru, comprobando la existencia de los susodichos waffles. Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla.

**-Me duele que te levantes por unos waffles y no por tu esposo.**

**-Pues esto…**

Señaló su vientre.

**-Que me está costando mi figura, es obra de mi esposo. Y me da muchas ganas de comer y mucho sueño…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-De verdad te arrepientes?**

**-Para nada, mi amor… Además, no estoy gorda, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Para nada, preciosa… de hecho, hay algunas cosas que me gustan ahora más que antes…**

Dijo esto delineando sus senos con un dedo.

**-Eres un pervertido…**

**-Hm! Tal vez… pero sólo contigo…**

**-Pues te dejo bien claro que no son para ti! Son para el bebé…**

**-Es verdad, pero mientras, puedo entretenerme…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla con los labios entreabiertos y sonrió al escuchar su estómago rugir.

**-Qué tal si te lo preparo y te lo llevo a la cama?**

**-Harías eso por mí?**

Sesshoumaru rió y le dijo que subiera. A los pocos minutos, entró en la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja.

**-Pero mi amor… aquí sólo hay dos waffles…**

**-Como me dijiste que me fuera solo, para cuando bajaste, ya sólo me quedaba la mitad de uno.**

**-Perdón…**

**-Está bien, preciosa. Yo me quedaré aquí mientras tú disfrutas de tu desayuno.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla para agradecerle. Sesshoumaru se acomodó recostándose del espaldar. Rin se colocó entre sus piernas y la bandeja sobre las suyas. Él la abrazó descansando sus manos en su vientre y su barbilla en la curvatura de su cuello.

**-Buen provecho…**

**-Está delicioso, amor… te quedó mejor que anteriores…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Y se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió una patada. Se llevó una mano al vientre sonriendo.

**-Calma, mi amor… ya estoy comiendo…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y no movió sus manos. Cada vez que le sentía moverse, algo parecido a electricidad recorría su cuerpo y sacudía su corazón.

**-Vendrás conmigo? Creo que mejor te quedas a descansar…**

**-No… iré contigo… Tenemos que comenzar a buscar la cuna y las cosas de la habitación, no quiero esperar a última hora…**

**-A eso iremos mañana. Hoy mi idea es muy diferente…**

**-Sí? Qué haremos?**

**-Saldremos… como si fuera una cita…**

**-Ah?**

**-Pues como me dijiste, ya casi no salimos, y es verdad, desde que nos casamos, no salimos sólo nosotros dos, como cuando éramos novios.**

**-Sessh!**

**-Qué dices?**

**-Que tengo suerte…**

**-No, preciosa, la suerte es mía…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

…………………………

Estaban en un centro comercial y caminaban tomados de la mano. Pasaron frente a una tienda de ropa para mujeres embarazadas. Sesshoumaru le señaló un vestido de lo más coqueto.

**-Se vería perfecto en ti.**

**-Tu crees? Es muy lindo…**

**-Estoy seguro, lo quieres?**

Rin sonrió y entraron en la tienda. Sesshoumaru vio a su alrededor.

**-(Otra vez soy el único hombre en el lugar… lo estoy haciendo tan mal?)**

Rin prácticamente leyó sus pensamientos y le contestó su pregunta.

**-Sabes algo, amor? Eres el esposo perfecto.**

Lo besó en la mejilla y se acercó a los vestidos. Eligió el mismo modelo del del aparador. Un vestido ligero, blanco, con frutas estampadas, este era sólo de manzanas verdes.

**-Sabes algo, preciosa? Por cuánto tiempo más podrás usar tu ropa?**

**-No mucho, ya cambié los jeans… es cierto que es algo pequeña para el tiempo que tengo, pero ya no soy talla 2…**

**-Eres hermosa sin importar tu talla. Elige más. Al menos para este mes, ya cuando siga creciendo, compraremos más.**

**-Eres un amor!**

Sesshoumaru tomo una canasta que tenía cerca y esperó paciente mientras Rin elegía varias cosas, la mayoría, exclusivamente para embarazadas. Había escogido una buena cantidad de ropa, para toda ocasión. Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído si se quedaría usando las pijamas de él.

**-…No me quejo… te ves genial cuando te quedas sólo con la camisa…**

**-Ejeje… está bien…**

Rin eligió varias pijamas. Al momento de pagar, se sonrojó al escuchar el total de la compra, salieron de la tienda y Sesshoumaru notó que Rin iba algo cabiz baja.

**-Qué te pasa, preciosa?**

**-Perdón… me dejé llevar y no me fijé en los precios…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Mi amor, cuándo me has visto escatimar en precios? O en besos?**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Pero nada. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y mi bebé, y lógicamente, lo mejor no es barato. Así que olvidate de eso y compra lo que quieras.**

**-Como digas… pero es demasiado…**

**-Tengo una idea… gasta todo lo que quieras… y luego yo me las cobraré como quiera. **

Dijo esto mientras disimuladamente le tocaba el trasero, Rin se sonrojó al sentir la caricia.

**-Anda, preciosa, quiero verte como siempre, irradiando felicidad…**

Después de un maravilloso día de compras, fueron a un restaurante en el mismo centro comercial.

**-Vaya, no sabía que habían restaurantes tan buenos aquí.**

**-No? Pero si Inuyasha y Kagome vienen muchísimo.**

**-Me gusta… y esta esquina da cierta privacidad…**

**-Y para qué quieres privacidad tú?**

**-Para esto…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. Rin se separó riendo.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tú bebé tiene hambre… ya está protestando…**

Sesshoumaru puso una mano sobre su vientre y sintió toda la actividad que había.

**-Vaya, pero si parece como si quisiera salir!**

Rin sonrió y aprovechando la cercanía lo besó con ternura. Disfrutaron de la comida intercambiando cucharadas y besos. A Rin terminó por gustarle más lo que había pedido Sesshoumaru y cambiaron los platos. Al salir del restaurante iban tomados de la mano.

**-Cariño, estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-No estás abusando?**

**-Estoy bien, amor…**

Rin le sonrió. Le encantaba esta faceta sobre protectora de Sesshoumaru. Pero al mirar al frente, su sonrisa se borró.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Podríamos ir por otro lado?**

**-Preciosa, si te quiero llevar a la fuente…**

**-Ya lo sé… anda, amor no seas malo… busquemos otra vía…**

Sesshoumaru examinó sus alrededores.

**-No hay otra vía. Este pasillo sólo tiene tiendas… Rin, qué te pasa?**

**-(Sesshoumaru tiene razón… nada me tiene que importar… es sólo que no quiero hablar con Hakudoushi…)**

Sesshoumaru examinó la expresión de su rostro y se dio media vuelta.

**-Vamos…**

**-A dónde vamos?**

**-A la casa, es obvio que estás incómoda…**

**-No, amor…**

**-Entonces? No hay otra manera de llegar.**

**-Está bien… vamos, ya no importa…**

No habían avanzado dos pasos cuando el hombre estuvo frente a ellos. Sesshoumaru aún tenía a Rin de la mano. El hombre rubio como él, un poco más bajo de estatura y ojos cafés se rió al ver a Rin.

**-Vaya, vaya! Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! Rin Porter…**

**-Hakudoushi, por favor…**

**-Al menos recuerdas mi nombre esta vez…**

Sesshoumaru no aceptaría que le hablara así, pero tampoco armaría un escándalo en pleno centro comercial. Hakudoshi lo miró de arriba abajo.

**-Y este?**

**-Este, tiene su nombre. Y te valdrá guardar más respeto hacia mi esposa…**

**-Esposa? De verdad encontraste un idiota que se casara contigo? No, espera, no me digas… está respondiendo por tu barriga…**

La sangre de Sesshoumaru hirvió al instante y le lanzó un puñetazo que fue certero a la boca.

**-A mí mujer la tratas con respeto o te parto lo irrompible, de acuerdo!**

Rin lo haló por el hombro y le rogó que se detuviera.

**-Sessh, por favor… no…**

La mirada de Sesshoumaru de repente era dura y fría. Una mirada que ella creyó que nunca volvería a ver. Y mucho menos dirigida hacia ella. Retomó la compostura y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida. Rin no tuvo más opción que seguirlo en silencio. Todo el trayecto a la casa fue en absoluto silencio. Rin se contenía como podía para no estallar en llanto allí mismo. En más de una ocasión, se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició con su acostumbrada ternura. Se mordió el labio inferior y aunque quiso, no dijo una palabra. Al llegar a la casa, se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la sala y vio sus manos.

**-(Es mi esposa… esto no es una riña de novios…)**

Se dirigió a la habitación y antes de entrar la escuchó hablar con la voz evidentemente ahogada por el llanto.

**-…No lo sé, Kagome… no lo sé… cuando lo vi, lo quise evitar, pero Sesshoumaru quería llegar a la fuente… Sí, claro que lo sabe… él simplemente se dedicó a insultarme y Sesshoumaru lo golpeó… pero me asusté tanto que lo detuve… no, nunca se lo dije… yo estaba preocupada por él y él… sólo…**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin se quedó viéndolo, reaccionó de inmediato.

**-Te llamo después…**

Rin cortó la llamada. Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-A qué te refieres? A que Hakudoushi haya dicho tres disparates o que tú me ofendieras como lo hiciste.**

**-Yo te ofendí?**

**-Sí, tú!**

**-Cómo te pude ofender?**

**-Mirándome como lo hiciste, como lo haces ahora… me ves como… como si fuera poca cosa… **

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después de todo aún habían rastros del ogro al que se había acostumbrado a personificar. Bajó la cabeza.

**-Perdóname… nunca fue, ni será mi intención ofenderte… decir que te veo como si fueses poca cosa es darme el golpe más bajo posible… cómo podría considerarte yo poca cosa? Si eres mi esposa… la única mujer a la que amo… la madre de mi hijo…**

Sesshoumaru no levantaba la cabeza. Se veía las manos y se tocaba el anillo. Sintió algo cálido y frío a la vez en su mejilla. Rin lo besó, pero su rostro estaba frío por las lágrimas. Levantó la mirada y ella le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. La vio idiotizado.

**-(Cómo es posible que después de todo ella simplemente me perdonara, me viera a los ojos y me sonriera? Kami, es cierto, su corazón es mucho más grande de lo que me puedo imaginar…)**

**-Sessh…**

**-Porqué lo defendiste?**

**-No defendí a nadie… temí por ti…**

**-Por mí?**

**-Lo que no sabes de Hakudoushi es que es un hombre muy peligroso… es descendiente de una familia de ninjas y su técnica es la circulación… te puede matar con un dedo… **

**-Yo me sé defender…**

**-Yo no quiero quedarme sola…**

Rin desvió la mirada.

**-Además… él tiene motivos para odiarme…**

**-Porqué? Si él te…**

**-Me engañó, sí… pero yo lo engañé a él primero… y más de una vez dije tu nombre estando con él…**

**-Rin…**

**-No sé si eres tú como amante o yo en mi mente… pero nunca he tenido un orgasmo con nadie más…**

Sesshoumaru escuchaba atónito las confesiones de su mujer.

**-La verdad es que nunca fui capaz de amar a nadie más… sólo pensaba en ti… en lo que pudo o no pudo ser…**

Sesshoumaru sentía el corazón en la garganta, en las manos, en todo su cuerpo. Tomó aire y con una voz pausada y calmada empezó a hablar.

**-Yo estaba celoso…**

Rin abrió los ojos como luna llena.

**-Todo el tiempo… desde que estabas con el imbécil… por las noches me moría de celos al pensar que estabas con él… de Miroku cuando lo conocí… y en especial de Kashimi… no es razón ni excusa, ni fui el mejor de los novios… ni soy el mejor de los espos…**

Rin selló sus labios con sus dedos, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

**-Cállate, por favor… no es cierto… fuiste el mejor novio que tuve… y es poco lo que dejas para desear como esposo… eres un hombre maravilloso, entregado a su trabajo y familia… no sólo soy feliz porque te amo… sino que estoy orgullosa de ti… como mujer, y como esposa… eres un hombre maravilloso… y lo repetiré hasta que te lo grabes… ojalá yo y que mis hijos aprendan a ser como tú…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza mientras le llenaba la cabeza de besos.

**-Te amo, Rin… perdóname…**

Con un suave movimiento Rin buscó sus labios. Comenzó como un dulce beso de reconciliación, pero se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado e incitador, Rin rompió el beso riendo. Sesshoumaru no comprendió del todo hasta que ella llevó su mano a su vientre.

**-Se está moviendo!**

Sesshoumaru no sabía si aún estaba pisando en terreno peligroso, pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando Rin tomó su mano y la puso contra su vientre.

**-Dile hola a papi, amor…**

Por respuesta hubo una patada, justo en el centro de la palma de Sesshoumaru.

**-Ah! Tampoco así, mi cielo… me vas a desbaratar…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre su vientre y lo besó. Aquella ternura le llegó al corazón a Rin. El bebé volvió a moverse. Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a Rin. Desde dos semanas atrás, tenia un movimiento constante y a veces despertaba a Rin. Ella se puso de pie y se acomodó sobre sus piernas de frente a él. La proximidad no era la misma de antes, pero aún podía besarlo.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Shh… sólo quiero hacer el amor…**

Por un momento Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar, pero entonces el bebé pateó. Aquella proximidad hizo que él sintiera la patada en su estómago. Se separó de Rin.

**-Sessh, qué pasa?**

**-Y-ya el bebé está muy grande… le haremos daño…**

**-El bebé está bien y no le pasará nada…**

**-Estás segura?**

**-Completamente. **

**-Aunque se mueva?**

**-Sessh… no quieres hacerme el amor?**

Como respuesta, Sesshoumaru la besó mientras le quitaba la blusa. Una vez que se había liberado de ella y de su sostén, se regocijó en ver sus senos, deseando que no volvieran a su estado original. Viéndola como un cachorrito hambriento, rozó uno de sus pezones con su lengua y vio cómo se endurecía al contacto.

**-Sessh!**

……………………………

Inuyasha acababa de dormir a Kira cuando se puso de pie. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y Satoshi empezó a llorar. Kagome salió de la cocina. Kira despertó y comenzó a llorar.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-No lo sé, toma a Kira.**

Kagome la cargó y logró calmarla mientras Inuyasha corría escaleras arriba. Encontró a Satoshi con la boca llena de sangre en el piso de su habitación.

**-Qué paso!**

Lo cargó y lo llevó al baño para lavarlo.

**-Kagome!**

Luego de dejar a Kira en su cuna, Kagome fue con ellos. Le limpió la sangre y logró controlar la salida de más. Tenía la marca de los dientes en el labio.

**-Kami! Mi amor! Qué hacías!**

Satoshi sólo lloraba ahora aferrado a su madre. Ella lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y como cuando era más pequeño, lo arrulló.

**-Ya, mi amor… todo va a estar bien…**

**-Pero… papi… papi me va a castigar…**

**-Qué fue lo que hiciste… Mi amor…**

**-Brinqué en la cama y me caí…**

Kagome lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó.

**-Voy a dejar que te castigue.**

**-No!**

**-Sí. Porque estoy cansada de decirte que es peligroso. Así que si no quieres obedecer, te toca castigo.**

**-No mami, no quiero! No quiero!**

Cuando Inuyasha entró en la habitación a Satoshi le dio un ataque de histeria.

**-No mami, no!**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Satoshi, dile a tu papá lo que hacías.**

**-No, mami…**

**-Satoshi…**

**-Brinqué en mi cama y me cai… mami, no…**

Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

**-Si lo quieres castigar, hazlo…**

**-No, mami…**

**-No te quedarás a dormir donde Rin en un mes. **

Kira despertó por los gritos de Satoshi, Inuyasha fue por ella. Satoshi aún abrazaba a Kagome quien le limpiaba la carita.

**-Cuánto es un mes?**

**-Cuatro sabados…**

Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kagome lo besó.

**-Sabes porqué te castigamos?**

**-Porque no me quieren! Sólo quieren a Kira…**

**-No, mi amor… cómo dices eso si yo te amo! Y tu papá también… pero es que tú no quieres obedecer. Cuando te decimos que no hagas algo es porque te puedes hacer daño. Y sabes cómo me pongo cuando te haces daño.**

Satoshi miraba al piso. Kagome tomó su rostro por la barbilla y lo obligó a verla a los ojos.

**-Te amo, mi amor. Y te castigo porque te quiero. Más que la boca, te pudiste partir la cabeza, o un brazo…**

Kagome lo llevó a su habitación.

**-Quédate aquí. Cuando la cena esté lista te avisaré.**

Inuyasha volvía a acostar a Kira. Kagome puso una mano en su hombro. Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la suya. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama.

**-Siempre me toca a mí castigarlo…**

Kagome se sentó en sus piernas.

**-Perdóname mi amor, pero es que yo no doy para eso. Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar…**

Kagome lo besó, él sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

**-Realmente eres la mejor mamá del mundo… una mamá que no sabe castigar…**

**-Sólo porque tengo al mejor papá del mundo, que me ayuda…**

Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

**-Crees que me odie?**

**-Para nada… pero… no crees que un mes es demasiado?**

Inuyasha hundió su rostro en su cuello.

**-Tengo tanto de Sesshoumaru en mí?**

**-Cómo así, mi amor?**

**-Cuando nos quedamos solos… todos sus castigos eran de un mes.**

Kagome rió.

**-En ese caso me alegra.**

**-Qué?**

**-Ya sé cómo será Satoshi cuando crezca.**

**-Cómo?**

**-Igual a su papá…**

Inuyasha rió y la besó en la mejilla. Kagome fue a la cocina y terminó de preparar la cena. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Inuyasha se puso de pie y le quitó los platos que ella estaba recogiendo.

**-De esto me encargo yo.**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó. Cargó a Satoshi y lo llevó a su cama, luego de prepararlo, lo acomodó.

**-Mama, no te vayas…**

**-Qué pasa mi amor?**

Satoshi se acomodó entre sus brazos.

**-Mira, soy un bebé… como Kira…**

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Quieres que te arrulle como a Kira?**

Satoshi se refugió en su pecho. Kagome lo arrulló hasta dormirlo. Inuyasha había visto todo y una vez que estuvo dormido entró en la habitación. Kagome lo acomodó en su cama y lo arropó. De inmediato, Satoshi se movió, tomando su acostumbrada posición. Inuyasha tenía una mano en el hombro y la otra en la cintura de su esposa, ella tocó la de su hombro y se recostó de él.

**-Se parece tanto a ti, mi amor… mira que hasta duermen igual…**

Lo vio por encima de su hombro y se besaron. Salieron de la habitación en silencio y fueron a la suya. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente.

**-Eres hermosa, mi amor…**

Kagome sonrió y lo haló por el cuello mientras se dejaba acostar en la cama.

**-Está bien, amor?**

**-Sí…**

Inuyasha la besó a la vez que sus manos bajaban para encontrarse con el t-shirt y sacarlo. Removió los botones de la blusa con los dientes y se sorprendió un poco al verla sin sostén.

**-Kira…**

**-Qué podemos hacer para que se queden de este tamaño?**

Kagome rió.

**-Eres un pervertido.**

**-A poco no te gusta lo que hago?**

**-Un poco…**

**-Un poco?**

**-Sí…**

**-Estás hiriendo mi orgullo.**

**-Me vuelves loca, mi amor…**

**-Mucho mejor… Prepárate que esta noche te voy a mostrar los aros de Saturno…**

**-Qué? Inu…h…**

Inuyasha había metido su mano bajo el interior y la acariciaba mientras besaba su cuello dándole suaves mordiscos.

**-Inuh…**

**-Adoro cuando me dices así…**

Inuyasha fue dibujando un sendero de besos hasta sus senos. Rozó sus pezones con la lengua, mientras acariciaba uno con la mano libre, se divertía con el otro en su boca. Kagome enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

**-Inu… yah… Ih…**

Inuyasha tomaba su pezón entre sus labios y lo apretaba con un poco de fuerza mientras movía la cabeza y emitía pequeños gruñidos, tal y como un cachorrito. Esto hacía que Kagome viera doble.

**-I-inuu…**

Sus manos no dejaban de moverse. Kagome sentía que si no se detenía, moriría allí mismo.

……………………

El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte y habia mucha diversión. Rin había a ayudado a Sango y Kagome a decorar las habitaciones de sus bebés y ahora ella las ayudaban a ella. Estaban en el interior de la habitación contemplando su trabajo. Acababan de poner una cenefa en la pared. Pero aún las cosas del babyshower y todos los artículos estaban en cajas.

**-Les juro que si esta semana Sesshoumaru no va a comprar los muebles, lo decapito.**

Sango y Kagome rieron.

**-No sé porqué, pero Miroku tampoco quería.**

**-Y cómo lo convenciste?**

**-Hehe… le dije que no haríamos el amor hasta que los comprara. Creo que el fue quien abrió la tienda al día siguiente.**

Las mujeres rieron. Rin se pasó una mano por el vientre.

**-Calma, mi amor….**

**-Otra patada?**

**-Sí. Anoche Sessh me abrazó y la patada fue tan fuerte que él creyó que fui yo que le di.**

**-Uy! Igual a Satoshi! No le gustaba que durmiera.**

**-Ya ni sé lo que le gusta. Creo que será como Sessh.**

Sango levantó una ceja y puso una mano en un hombro de Rin.

**-Con ese mal genio? Buena suerte!**

Rin rió.

**-No sean malas. Vamos a comer algo. Eso es comida que me pide.**

**-Les dije que Taro y Jiro ya le están saliendo los dientes?**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí… pero de qué manera me dí cuenta. No se ven muy bien, pero sí se sienten. Jiro me mordió.**

Kagome rió.

**-También me dí cuenta así con Satoshi. En una semana dejé de amamantarlo, me estaba volviendo loca.**

**-Satoshi hizo todas las etapas?**

**-No, no gateó. Antes de darnos cuenta ya caminaba. Creo que fue como a los 8 meses y medio. Pero con las patadas que me daba, no me sorprendía que saliera caminando.**

Estaban sentadas en la terraza cuando Rin escuchó la puerta principal, se disculpó con sus amigas y fue a saludar a su esposo.

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Hola, preciosa.**

Rin lo iba a besar, pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Estoy enfermo, no te me pegues…**

Rin le puso una mano en la frente.

**-Estás ardiendo!**

**-Te lo dije…**

**-Date un baño, ya voy contigo.**

**-No… sólo me recuesto y…**

**-Sesshoumaru, quién es el médico aquí?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y subió las escaleras. Rin volvió con sus amigas. Ambas se pusieron de pie para despedirse.

**-Kira tiene que estar volviendo a mamá loca.**

**-Y no creo que Taro y Jiro le den tregua a Miroku.**

**-Bueno, entonces vamos de salida, tengo que ir a la farmacia.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Sesshoumaru tiene mucha fiebre.**

Para cuando Rin volvió, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama con la pijama puesta. Rin entró en la habitación con una pequeño paquete y un vaso de agua, los puso sobre su mesita de noche.

**-Vamos, amor, recuéstate.**

**-No… tengo que hacer un informe.**

**-Tú no harás nada. Estás enfermo.**

Rin sacó de la gaveta de su mesa de noche, una pequeña linterna.

**-Abre la boca.**

**-Rin!**

**-Abre la boca y no seas terco!**

Rin le hizo un chequeo completo.

**-Qué extraño!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No tienes nada más que la fiebre.**

**-Nada más.**

**-Tonto. Me refiero a que es raro porque la fiebre no se presenta porque sí. Tienes una infección, dónde es la pregunta. Habrá que esperar.**

**-Dame las pastillas.**

**-No, vamos a esperar. Quiero ver qué te hace la fiebre.**

Rin subía las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono. Sesshoumaru contestó. Para cuando Rin llegó a la habitación, ya había colgado.

**-Quién era?**

**-Inuyasha, enciende el televisor.**

Rin se sentó a su lado y tomó el control.

**-Pon el canal de las noticias.**

Rin así lo hizo, estaban pasando cortes comerciales. Sesshoumaru puso su cabeza en el regazo de Rin y tomó sus manos para besarlas.

**-Gracias… la sopa estaba riquísima.**

**-De nada, mi amor…**

Rin acariciaba su larga melena rubia.

**-Mi amor, te gustaría que me cortara el pelo?**

**-Qué? Ni loco! De dónde se te ocurre eso?**

**-Sólo lo pensé…**

**-Pues no pienses. Qué no sabes que lo que más me gusta de ti es esa larga melena rubia? Te ves sexy…**

Las noticias volvieron y Rin aumentó el volumen al ver una foto de Sesshoumaru.

**-…El caso que había sido manejado hasta ahora en silencio sobre las falsas acusaciones de la reportera Cat Wilson, se ha dado público a petición del mismo Inuyasha Hamasaki, prestigioso abogado que se ha visto envuelto en el caso.**

Presentaban un video donde mostraban varias fotos de Satoshi con un morete en el rostro al igual que Kagome y de Rin cuando salió del hospital la vez que Yuuji la golpeó. Sesshoumaru se sentó y la abrazó.

**-Acaso esa mujer dice que tú me hiciste eso?**

**-No quería que te enteraras, pero sí.**

Rin giró la cara al verse el día de la boda con el disparo en el estómago. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Luego, Inuyasha en la corte, refutaba cada evidencia leyendo el artículo lleno de mentiras y explicando la verdadera situación. El abogado de la contraparte pidió la presencia de Rin y Kagome como testigos al igual que interrogar a Satoshi. Inuyasha se opuso enérgicamente a que interrogaran a cualquiera de los tres, pero el juez pidió la presencia de Kagome y Rin. Dejando a Inuyasha con la razón sobre cuestionar a un niño. Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor.

**-Ya vi suficiente.**

**-Porqué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Porque no quiero que te alteres. **

**-Para cuándo me citaron?**

**-Aún no sabemos.**

Días después. Sesshoumaru y Rin volvían a la casa luego de haber comprado los muebles del bebé. En el justo momento en que bajaban del auto, un alguacil entró tras el camión con los muebles. Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que se encargara de decirle a los hombres del camión donde iría la cuna y lo demás.

Una vez que todos se fueron. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación del bebé y encontró a Rin sacando cosas de las cajas y organizándolas.

**-Rin.**

**-Sí?**

**-Deja eso.**

**-No, mi amor. Quiero hacerlo.**

Vio unas sabanas dobladas sobre la cuna. Pero el colchón estaba envuelto en plástico.

**-No se supone que todo esto se debe lavar primero?**

**-Ya lo hice, amor. Si el bebé quiere nacer hoy, puede hacerlo.**

**-No, no puede. Te faltan 3 meses.**

**-Dos.**

**-Tres.**

**-Sessh…**

**-No puedes hacer que se quede un mes mas?**

**-Estás loco!**

Sesshoumaru rió y removió el plástico que envolvía el colchón para luego colocar las sábanas. Una vez que terminaron. Sesshoumaru abrazó a su esposa desde atrás.

**-Te quedó preciosa, mi amor.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa. Pero me hubiera gustado saber qué es.**

**-De verdad quieres saberlo?**

**-Lo sabes?**

**-No me fijé mucho, pero creo que ví algo cuando el doctor medía las piernas.**

**-Qué es?**

**-Niña…**

**-Qué!**

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Rin pensó que se sentía decepcionado porque su primer hijo no fuera varón. Giró aún entre sus brazos.

**-No es seguro… puede que sea varón...**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó el vientre.

**-Te amo… te amo…**

Rin sonreía y acarició su cabeza.

**-Amor… de verdad quieres que sea varón?**

**-No, preciosa, rezaba por una niña… bella y hermosa, como su madre…**

**-Sessh!**

…………………………………

Luego del juicio, el juez falló a favor de Inuyasha y la reportera debió pagar un millón de dólares por daños y perjuicios. Decidieron que Rin y Kagome harían lo que quisieran con ese dinero porque ellas eran las más afectadas.

Pocas semanas después, y durante la cena de cumpleaños de Rin, sintió las contracciones. Sesshoumaru estaba con ella en la sala de partos, mientras todos esperaban afuera. Tanto Rin como el obstetra sabían que lo mejor sería una cesárea, pero para cuando llegó al centro, ya había roto fuente. La entraron de inmediato en la sala de partos.

**-Ya no se puede poner la epidural.**

**-Kami! No puedo!**

**-Puja, puja! Rin olvídate de eso y puja!**

**-Vamos, amor… tú puedes…**

**-No… no puedo…**

**-Sí, amor! Eres fuerte! Tú puedes!**

**-Sessh… te amo… cuida de nuestra hija…**

**-No, Rin… RIN!**

Al momento en que el bebé salió, el doctor anunció que era una niña mientras Rin se desvanecía con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla despierta.

**-Oíste eso amor? Es una niña… es una niña…**

Sesshoumaru tenía lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente ambos tenían lo que más ansiaban, pero el precio a pagar era demasiado alto. El doctor ordenaba sangre y plasma para tranfusión mientras Sesshoumaru evitaba que perdiera la conciencia.

**-Amor… aguanta… yo sé que puedes…**

**-Me gustaría que se llame Aiko… la pequeña amada…**

**-Será como quieras, pero al menos espera a conocerla…**

**-Sessh… celebra su cumpleaños…**

**-Diablos, RIN! No me puedes dejar solo! Yo ni sé cambiar pañales!**

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

**-Serás el mejor papá que mi pequeña pueda imaginar…**

La mano de Rin abandonó la caricia cayendo sin fuerzas.

_**-RIN!**_

……………………………………………………

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL GRAN FINAL DE LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA**_

**Gracias a : Ceci, Lou, Eli, Esme, Angie, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, HawkAngel XD (esta vez esta bien, verdad), Elen, FENIXGIRL, Miara Makisan, Darkwishsessho, Kagi35, Saya, Ladyhyoga, Grupo fans de sesshoumaru y clau.**

**Gracias de todo corazón! Nos vemos en el final!**


	40. La Bella y La Bestia

**Canción "Beauty and the Beast" de Celine Dion y Peabo Bryson (la misma del animado de Disney).**

**Este fic va dedicado a todas mis amigas y ustedes que me apoyaron durante todo el transcurso del fic.**

………………………

**Capítulo 40**

**La Bella y La Bestia**

Sesshoumaru caminaba por los jardines de la casa de Nara. Desde el nacimiento de su pequeña, había decidido que lo mejor era vivir en un lugar tranquilo. Aunque Nara fuese una ciudad bastante activa, al menos la casa era lo suficientemente pacifica para él.

Poco tiempo después, le pidió a Inuyasha que viviera con ellos, siendo la casa como un castillo y demasiado grande sólo para ellos. La casa vivía llena de gritos y risas infantiles. En este día mucho más porque también estaban de visita Sango y Miroku con los gemelos y Kohaku y Aki.

Levanta la vista y nota que está nublado, en poco tiempo llovería. Ya no era necesario que estuviera allí, pues había salido a regar las orquídeas de Rin. Miró su mano y tocó su alianza matrimonial pensando en la falta que le hacía su esposa.

**-Papi!**

Sesshoumaru voltea y recibe con los brazos abiertos a una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, no podía contar con más de 5 años.

**-Qué haces aquí preciosa? Va a llover…**

**-Maiku llora.**

**-Maiku? Vamos a ver qué le pasa a Maiku.**

La besó en la mejilla y emprendió camino hasta la casa. Al llegar, la niña le dice que la baje y corre hasta perderse dentro de la casa. Sesshoumaru vuelve a contemplar su anillo.

**-Un beso por tus pensamientos.**

Sesshoumaru giró en sus talones y con una sonrisa y la felicidad a flor de piel la cargó y la besó.

**-Te amo… cómo? **

**-Te cuento después de ver a mis bebés. Aiko! Maiku!**

La niña corre nuevamente a la puerta.

**-MAMA!**

Rin la carga y la llena de besos. Sesshoumaru toma su maleta y entran en la casa.

**Tale as old as time**

_Cuento tan Viejo como el tiempo_

**True as it can be**

_Tan cierto como puede ser_

**Barely even friends**

_Apenas eran amigos_

**Then somebody bends**

_Entonces alguien cede_

**Unexpectedly**

_Inesperadamente_

Al entrar en la habitación, Rin deja a Aiko sobre la cama y toma de brazos de la criada un pequeño de pelo negro y ojos dorados, que lloraba. Sesshoumaru le dice a la criada que se puede marchar.

**-Qué te pasa, mi amor? Porqué lloras?**

**-Mama!**

El pequeño la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo fundirse con ella. Ella lo llenó de besos mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

**-Te hizo falta mami? Verdad que sí?**

**-Mama, te vas otra vez?**

**-No, mi amor, ya no me voy sin ustedes.**

**-Vamos a cenar. Todos están aquí. **

**-Todos?**

**-Sí.**

**Just a little change**

_Sólo un pequeño cambio_

**Small to say the least**

_Menor por decir mínimo_

**Both a little scared**

_Ambos un poco asustados_

**Neither one prepared**

_Ninguno preparado_

**Beauty and the Beast**

_La Bella y La Bestia_

Sesshoumaru besó a sus hijos en la cabeza y les pidió que avisaran que Rin había llegado. Una vez que se vieron solos, Rin sonrió y se entregó a los besos de su esposo.

**-Te extrañé, preciosa!**

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor!**

Maiku se devolvió para llevar a su mamá, como todo un caballero, pero Rin lo cargó para regalarle más besos. Esperaba por su esposo en la puerta de la habitación.

**-Adelántate, preciosa, ya te alcanzo.**

Rin sonrió, sabía muy bien que él se rezagaba para verla caminar. Llevaba el producto de esos ¨Yo te alcanzo¨ en los brazos. Llegó al comedor y luego de saludar a todos, tomó su lugar en la mesa. Nyoko se acercó y colocó un plato para ella y el niño.

**-Gracias…**

**-Bienvenida a casa, Rin-sama…**

**-Nyoko...**

**-Disculpe, Rin.**

Rin sonrió mientras Maiku se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y Aiko se acomodó como Maiku con Rin, levantando una copa, brindó a la salud de todos. Y sin soltar la mano de su esposa en ningún momento. Durante la cena, Rin les contaba las peripecias de su repentino viaje a Inglaterra.

Después de la cena, fueron a la sala, Rin quería saber de qué se había perdido, los niños jugaban un poco apartados de ellos.

**Ever just the same**

_Siempre exactamente igual_

**Ever a surprise**

_Siempre una sorpresa_

**Ever as before**

_Siempre como antes_

**Ever just as sure**

_Siempre tan seguros_

**As the sun will rise**

_Como que el sol Saldrá_

**Oh oh oh ooh**

Una vez que los niños, agotados, pidieran que los llevaran a dormir, se despidieron de todos y en especial de su querida tía Rin. El primero fue un niño un tanto mayor que Maiku, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos cafés, su rostro adornado con pequeñas pecas, luego de despedirse de Rin, corrió a los brazos de su madre. Aki lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo besó.

Le siguieron los gemelos, Taro y Jiro que luego acudieron a su padre que los llamaba mientras ayudaba a Sango a ponerse de pie, con una mano en su vientre que anunciaba la pronta llegada de otros dos miembros de la familia.

Kira tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio tremendo beso. Y por último, Satoshi, que ya contaba con 9 años, la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin aliento.

Después de que se retiraran, Rin vio a sus pequeños, sentados entre ella y su esposo y con una sonrisa, los tomó de la mano y se puso de pie.

**-Mama… yo quiero dormir contigo…**

**-Esta noche no se puede.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque papi y mami se extrañan mucho y quieren estar solos. Pero te prometo que mañana, haré todo lo que quieran, sí?**

**-Todo?**

**-Todo.**

**-Hasta galletas?**

**-Muchas galletas.**

La niña sonrió feliz y llegó a su habitación dando brinquitos. Rin le puso la pijama y la preparó para dormir. La metió en su camita y la arropó. Se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso.

**-Oyasuminasai, mi amor.**

Al salir de la habitación, fue a la de Maiku y también lo despidió con un beso. En la puerta, la esperaba Sesshoumaru, quien con una sonrisa la abrazó. Al entrar en su habitación, se sentó en un sillón y la vio desvestirse con calma.

**-No me dirás porqué viniste hoy? Era en dos semanas que volverías… y debiste llamarme, hubiera ido por ti…**

**-Amor, cálmate. Vine hoy porque ya terminé lo que tenía en Inglaterra, y extrañaba a mis bebés. Y no te avisé para darte una sorpresa. Créeme, que por la cara que tenías, valió la pena.**

**-Ya verás la cara que pondré.**

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a abrazarla, pero ella lo separó con un dedo.

**-Después de que me bañe. Ya vengo…**

Habían pasado 10 minutos exactos y Sesshoumaru entró al baño. Cerró la llave de paso y la llevó a la cama, colocándose sobre ella.

**-Es que acaso no sabes que me vuelves loco?**

**-Claro que lo sé. Ahí tenemos dos resultados de tus locuras.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y entre besos sacó cuentas.

**-En dos meses Maiku cumplirá 3 años…**

**-Y Aiko 5…**

**-Vamos a hacer el tercero esta noche…**

**-Qué! P-pero si…**

**-Pero nada. O es que no quieres más?**

Sesshoumaru se sostuvo con sus brazos, apartándose de ella lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos.

**-Qué tal si hacemos el amor esta noche, y mañana hablamos de eso?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dedicó a hacerle el amor, disfrutaba de sus gritos y gemidos llenos de placer, de cómo ella se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas y en susurros a su oído, le pedía besos. El sol los había sorprendido amándose, como muchas veces anteriores. Alcanzaron el climax a la vez, aferrándose uno al otro y gritando sus nombres al unísono.

Rin despertó con la mirada ambarina fija en ella, sonrió y abrió sus brazos para entregarse nuevamente a sus caricias.

**Ever just the same**

_Siempre exactamente igual_

**Ever a surprise**

_Siempre una sorpresa_

**Ever as before**

_Siempre como antes_

**Ever just as sure**

_Siempre tan seguros_

**As the sun will rise**

_Como que el sol Saldrá_

**Oh oh oh**

Rin se sentó un momento pidiéndoles descanso a sus hijos y sobrinos que la habían hecho correr por todo el jardín, buscó con la mirada a Sesshoumaru.

**-Salió.**

Rin sonrió mientras veía a Kagome, la conocía tan bien que sabia que buscaba a su marido.

**-Kagome, vas a tener más hijos?**

**-No lo sé… No sé si Inuyasha quiere más.**

**-Aki?**

**-Dos más, pero esperaremos un año más.**

**-A mí no me mires, éste será el último.**

**-Qué ventaja, cuatro por dos!**

**-Sí? Te los regalo!**

Rieron, Kagome fijó sus ojos en Rin y tomando su vaso con limonada le preguntó.

**-Y tú?**

**-Sessh me lo pidió anoche…**

**-Y cuándo se lo dirás?**

**-Decirle qué?**

**-Ven conmigo.**

Kagome la haló por un brazo y le dijo a Sango y Aki que fueran con ellas. Una vez en la habitación de Kagome, ella buscó una prueba casera y se la dio a Rin.

**-Estás loca!**

**-Quieres apostar?**

**-Tú crees?**

**-Sólo hazla. Si es así, yo hago la cena, sino, tú la harás.**

Al momento en que Rin salía del baño, escucharon un grito y Aiko llamaba a su madre con desesperación. Corrieron a su encuentro olvidando lo que habían dejado en el baño.

**-Qué pasó?**

Rin cargó a Maiku que tenía tanto sangre como lodo en la frente. Kagome encontró lo que lo había herido, un piedra entre el pasto. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru llegaron mientras Rin bañaba a Maiku, al Sesshoumaru saber lo que pasó, fue a las habitaciones.

**-Rin…**

**-Estoy en la habitación de Maiku.**

Sesshoumaru entró cuando Rin le ponía una bandita en la frente al pequeño. Lo besó y besó a Rin.

**-Todo está bien.**

**-Papa, castigo no!**

**-No te voy a castigar. Fue un accidente.**

El niño abrió los brazos, una vez que Sesshoumaru lo cargó se acomodó en su hombro.

**-Te quiero mucho, papa…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerzas. Era la primera vez que Maiku se lo decía.

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, Maiku.**

Rin sonreía al borde de las lágrimas al verlos. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó.

**-Te amo…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

**Tale as old as time**

_Cuento tan Viejo como el tiempo_

**Tune as old as song**

_Tonada tan vieja como la canción_

**Bitter sweet and strange**

_Agridulce y extraño_

**Finding you can change**

_Descubriendo que puedes cambiar_

**Learning you were wrong**

_Aprendiendo que te equivocaste_

Los niños volvieron a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Sesshoumaru les comentaba sobre la nueva posibilidad de comprar una empresa y que esa era la razón por la que habían tenido que salir Inuyasha y él. De la nada, Inuyasha se acercó presuroso hasta encontrar a su esposa y besarla apasionadamente frente a todos.

**-Te amo…**

**-Yo también, mi amor…**

**-Viste la prueba?**

**-Qué prueba? Oh, Kami! Inu, eso no es mío… **

**-No?**

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras apuntaba a Rin, que parecía perdida en la ambarina mirada de su esposo y él por igual en la suya.

**-Rin?**

Al escuchar a su cuñado llamarla, salió de su embelesamiento con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

**-Sí? Qué pasa?**

**-Rin, la prueba, es positiva.**

**-Qué? Qué prue… En serio! Sessh!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio muchos besitos en los labios.

**-Creí que era de Kagome.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Mi amor… **

Rin se irguió un poco y tomó las manos de Sesshoumaru.

**-Mi amor… estoy embarazada…**

**-No bromees, Rin.**

**-No es broma!**

**-E-en serio!**

**-Sí!**

**-TE AMO!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos. Ciertamente, desde que estaba con Rin había cambiado significativamente, pero nada lo cambió más que el nacimiento de Aiko.

**-Flashback­-**

El doctor colocó los dos último paquetes de sangre que tenía a disposición y pidió por más.

**-Doctor, dicen que no tienen más.**

**-Yo… sáquenmela a mí… **

**-P-pero es que…**

**-Soy –O…**

……………

Pasaron dos días y Rin no despertaba. Al tercer día, Sesshoumaru alimentaba a su pequeña bebita cuando Rin finalmente abrió los ojos.

**-S-Sessh…**

**-Amor! Mira, preciosa, es tu mami…**

Rin contempló a la pequeña bebita en brazos de Sesshoumaru, rubia como el sol y sus ojos con el esmeralda más brillante que jamás haya visto.

**-E-es…**

**-Es nuestra hija, mi amor…**

**-Es hermosa…**

**-Como tú!**

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y extendió sus brazos para cargarla. Sesshoumaru se la pasó y se sentó a su lado mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la sien.

**-Hola, mi amor… yo soy tu mami… dime una cosa… te gusta tu papi?**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, si Aiko sólo deja de llorar cuando la cargo.**

**-Aiko…**

**-Dijiste que querías ponerle ese nombre.**

**-Lo sé… y… todo está bien?**

**-Es perfecta, no necesitó incubadora ni nada. Tu preciosa nació de 7 libras y media.**

**-Qué!**

**-Sí, el doctor me estuvo explicando que tenías poco líquido y que todo era ella. Por eso sentías sus patadas tan fuertes, ya no tenía espacio para jugar.**

**-Y las complicaciones?**

**-La placenta se desprendió antes de tiempo y tenías una hemorragia.**

**-Hablas como todo un doctor…**

**-He tenido que aprender. Kagome me ha explicado bastante.**

Rin sonrió. Aiko movió su cabeza buscando su pecho.

**-Tiene hambre, preciosa, le iba a dar leche cuando despertaste. Te paso la botella?**

**-No, quiero darle el calostro.**

**-El qué?**

Rin rió y acomodó a la bebita para que pudiera mamar con comodidad.

**-Recuerdas ese líquido amarillo que me salio la última vez que hicimos el amor?**

**-Sí… oye, eso sabe mal, no se lo des…**

**-Al contrario, mi amor. Le hace mucho más bien que 100 botellas de fórmulas.**

**-Como usted diga…**

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de su bebita que pegada al pecho de su madre, mamaba sin descanso.

**-Gracias, Sessh… éste fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me puedes dar.**

**-Gracias a ti, amor… por quedarte conmigo…**

Se besaron apasionadamente, para luego ella recostarse en su pecho y ver a su pequeña comer.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

**Domingo por la tarde.**

Tanto Sango como Aki debían volver a Tokio. Luego de despedirse, Inuyasha dijo estar cansado y se sentó bajo uno de los grandes árboles del jardín. Sesshoumaru tomó a su mujer de la mano y la invitó a un paseo por los jardines. Kagome notó la mirada apagada en su esposo y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Pasó su mano por su rostro para remover unos flequillos que cubrían sus ojos.

**-Qué te pasa mi amor?**

**-Creí que estabas embarazada…**

**-Inu…**

Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla. Se recostó de su hombro, él la rodeó con su brazo mientras que con la otra mano enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

**-Quieres tener otro bebé?**

**-Kagome… no… ya sé que Kira es la última…**

**-Yo también quiero…**

**-Qué?**

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y ella sonrió al ver que el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos.

**-De verdad?**

**-Mmmjjjh…**

Kagome no tuvo oportunidad de decir más. Inuyasha la besaba apasionadamente y sintió que debía detenerlo al sentir la incitadora caricia que le hacía.

**-Inuu!**

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Con ellos fueron Satoshi y Kira que se acomodaron para dormir entre los brazos de sus padres.

**Certain as the sun **

_Tan cierto como que el sol_

**(certain as the sun)**

_(Tan cierto como que el sol)_

**Rising in the east**

_Se levanta en el este_

**Tale as old as time**

_Cuento tan Viejo como el tiempo_

**Song as old as rhyme**

_Canción tan vieja como la rima_

**Beauty and the Beast**

_La Bella y La Bestia_

Sesshoumaru y Rin caminaban tomados de la mano y Rin no supo cuándo exactamente se detuvieron, sólo sabía que estaba perdida en el ámbar de los ojos de su esposo y él por igual en los suyos. Muchas veces solían quedarse, simplemente disfrutando el estar enamorados, el saber que todo su pasado, no sólo los guió a ser felices, sino también a apreciar esa felicidad y disfrutar día a día de su amor, que los hacía sentir como chiquillos.

La atracción de sus miradas fue mucho más grande de lo que podían resistir y se unieron en un apasionado beso, donde él posaba una mano en la curva de su espalda y otra en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos con su pelo y evitando que se alejara de él al envolverla en aquel posesivo abrazo. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no queriendo desprenderse nunca más.

**-Uuu! Vamos a tener un hermanito! Mira Aiko! Se están besando!**

Se vieron forzados a romper el beso para reír por las ocurrencias de su pequeño hijo. Recordando que su sobrino les hacía exactamente lo mismo. Se acercaron a los pequeños, Rin se puso en cuclillas frente a ellos y los besó en la frente.

**-Quieren un hermanito?**

**-Sí!**

Los dos gritaron a coro. Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas.

**-Entonces vayan a la casa y prepárense para la cena, que yo aquí voy a hacer ese hermanito con su mamá.**

**-Sessh!**

Los niños corrieron al interior de la casa gritando la buena nueva. Una vez que estuvieron lejos, Sesshoumaru tomó a su mujer por la cintura y sonriendo la pegó a él.

**-Donde estábamos? Ah si!**

Como si fuese posible, el beso fue mucho mas apasionado que el anterior, separándose al fin debido a la falta de oxígeno. Rin se refugió en su pecho, él la abrazó con fuerza y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda que lo desquiciaba poco a poco.

**-Rin, te amo.**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru.**

Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que sólo marcaba el comienzo de una vida llena de amor y besos y caricias de sus pequeños.

**Tale as old as time**

_Cuento tan Viejo como el tiempo_

**Song as old as rhyme**

_Canción tan vieja como la rima_

**Beauty and the beast**

_La Bella y La Bestia_

_**FIN**_

………………………………

**_Gracias a toda/os que me apoyaron desde el principio, casi un año tenemos creciendo con este bebé. Sin duda alguna creo que lo mejor que he escrito. La considero mi obra maestra. _**

**_Ceci, Lou y Mary, Eli, Ne-chan, kagi35, Angie, Esme, Elen, Lig, Miry, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, FENIXGIRL, Miara Makisan, Saya, HawkAngel XD (no fue mi intnción cambiarte el nombre, sorry), Darkwishsessho, grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, aki-chan y mi manita clau._**

_**Les agradezco de todo corazón, les agradezco seguir mi fic todo este tiempo y espero volver a leernos en los próximos fics.**_

_**Me enorgullezco en decir que mi hermanita tiene su astillita de escritora y muy pronto publicará su primer fic. (muy bueno por lo que veo). Ya después les diré cuando lo publique.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**MIZUHO**_


End file.
